By Day One Way, By Night Another
by Unattractive Loner
Summary: There is a new law that makes every single teen under 18 go to school. The Teen Titans, some honorary titans, and Hive Five are all in the same high school. Both teams have to keep their identities a secret from even their team mates. There will be a TON of relationships. A TON of crime. And a TON of drama. I update every sunday, unless yall pass the review goal.
1. Chapter 1: Monday Morning

**Hey guys. Okay so this is my first fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy it. There is going to be a ton of drama and a ton of love to go around so sit back and enjoy. This story involves ALL the Teen Titans and even some Hive Five. Uh I suggest that you look up the members 'real names' like Wally West is kid flash and etc. If they don't have a name then I'll give you guide or something so yea.**

**By Day One Way, By Night Another**

**Chapter 1. Sunshine**.

Beep…Beep…Beep…

The sun was shining through her animated window. She lazily got out of bed to turn off her alarm that was set up to wake her at 6 in the morning.

_Stupid laws. Stupid fake sunshine. Stupid bottom floor. _She thought to herself. It was the stupid new law in Jump City that every single teenager under 18 had to attend school. And if not they would be sent away to some fancy jail.

_Since when do super villains like me have to attend stupid school…?_ She walked to her personal bathroom taking her sweet time. She dreaded every single step closer to the full length mirror.

There, in the full length mirror, stood the great sorceress, Jinx. She stood back and combed back her messy bedhead from last night. She quickly took a hot shower to relieve some of the stress she was having. She hasn't been in school since H.I.V.E Academy. But that was more of a middle school themed type of school. The school she was going to was the big bad highschool she dreaded. Jump City Highschool.

She quickly slipped out of the shower and dried herself with a pink and blue striped towel. She slowly put on the clothes she left out last night. Plain black leggings, light pink cotton V-neck T-shirt, and black vans. She slowly pulled on a silver ring on her right pointer finger that Gizmo had given her. Or technically made her. It was a hologram generator. Gizmo had originally stolen the idea from Cyborg.

Her hair went from pink to a light brown and went up to her lower back. Her pink eyes turned into a light amber color. Her naturally pale skin had turned into a light sun tanned look. _Not half bad._ She actually looked normal. She pulled her hair into a low pony tail. She slipped on some nerdy glasses with wide frames. _That should do it. I look like an outcast_. She was trying to keep a low profile so no one figures out she was Jinx.

She walked up the staircase that led to the floor that contained See-More's room. "I swear See-More I will hex you in the eye if we are late for school. You are taking more time than any girl would." The door slipped opened.

"How do I look?" the new See-More asked.

xxx

Starfire was so excited she could barely sleep last night. She couldn't wait until she actually could attend a school. Her being an alien princess, she never attend anything like a school and now that she could, felt absolutely glorious.

She was about to walk into the common room when she remember she couldn't. Robin had told then about the new law, they had to live a double life now. And the worst thing about this all is they couldn't even share their other identity with their own team mates.

She didn't look much different from the usual Starfire. She had light blue contacts and she put her hair in a bun so it looked shorter than it really was. She had on blue jean shorts, a flowered tank top with 2 inch straps, and pink flip flops. Looked like the term boys would call her 'beach babe' since she was so tan.

She decided she rather not have breakfast, since she already had the flies of butter in her stomach. She grabbed her sunset backpack and took one last glance in the mirror._ Perfect_. She carefully flew out of her room and out towards the center of the city where the high school was located.

About a block away from the high school, she landed in an alley and then started to walk her way to school, like a normal student would do.

xxx

"Wow, Dick. You look good… but not as good as me."

"Oh, shut up, Wally", he said as he looked out the window of Wally's red sports car. "How did you get all the money for this hot rod?" "Oh, you know, I have a ton of spare reward money from patrolling the city and being the most handsome hero out there", Wally responded. "I hope you know, we're not supposed to use reward money for our own special benefits", Dick shot back. "Well, I had a TON of reward money. Plus I need a car that goes as fast as I am", Wally answers speeding up a little so they wouldn't be late.

"So...Dickey…Are you excited for your first day of school?" Wally said in a voice a mother would talk to a child in. "Don't call me that. And not one bit. It's just like old times." Dick still looking out the window through his dark shades.

"Old times?" Wally said with a laugh, "you got pulled out in 5th grade so you could play 'hero'. This is high school. We don't have coloring sheets anymore. We have essays and a ton of homework and hot babes and sports and hot babes to worry about now."

"Yea I never understood why you went through middle school and high school without getting caught playing 'hero' or why you wanted to stay in school."

"You know my Uncle. He'd never let me drop out to play hero." Wally said pulling up to the school's entrance. "Hey, don't be nervous. I got your back. High school is actually pretty easy. And you might even pick up a girlfriend or two."

Wally pulled into the nearest parking space by the gym. "So I have football practice after school so you can wait here or you hitch a ride by a bus." Wally said while getting out of the car.

"I don't think there's a bus that stops by the Titans Tower but thanks. And what the hell are you doing in football?! You're gonna blow your cover", Dick practically yelled as he got out the car and started to make his way to the campus.

"Dude its genius. Villains expect me not to join sports. Like what super speed idiot would blow their identity by playing sports", Wally explained. "Obviously, you're the idiot" Dick spat. "So…" Wally continued ignoring Dick's comment, "I join sports so they won't expect it to be me."

"You're still an idiot", Dick replied as he opened the doors to Jump City High School.

xxx

The sunshine made the courtyard look absolutely beautiful. They still had about 20 minutes until the bell rang for first period to start. By a huge oak tree, Raven sat reading her book. She hated this new school law. If she wanted to go to school, then she would have done it a long time ago. She tried really to focus on the words on the pages but she couldn't. This a whole new emotion she never felt before. Nervousness. She had no idea where this emotion was coming from. It wasn't like she cared what they thought of her and if she did she would have been and dressed more social.

She had on a Sleep with Sirens black T-shirt and plain dark jeans. With her magic and spells she was able to make her hair black and long, her eyes a dark brown, and her skin a little peachier. As soon as she got house she'd strip the spell and be her normal dark self.

From her oak tree, she looked around the courtyard just to enjoy the scene. By the lunch tables were the jocks, she guessed. There was a red-head with a red T-shirt that hung loosely and kaki shorts that showed his muscular calves. On his right, there was an obsidian hair boy with his hair going downward towards his eyes that were covered by dark shades. He wore a leather jacket that almost covered his plain black shirt that went good with his dark jeans. But of course they were surrounded by girls and football jocks. On the grass laid out was a ton of sun-kissed skinned girls. They all looked like they lived on the beach. There was a few redheads, gingers, and brunettes; but mostly blondes. They all had a foreign accent, probably from being from places around the world. Over by the pond on the bridge, was an amber haired girl talking to an African American guy that was quite attractive. They both had glasses expect his glasses made him look extremely cute while hers made her look nerdy. It didn't help that his jeans fit him perfectly with his purple shirt and black jacket. They were probably a couple, mostly not going to survive high school. By the vending machines were tall muscular African Americans males hanging by African American females.

_It's weird how everyone has their own little groups_. She thought. It kind of bothered her, 'cause there she was, all alone, no group. _This is why I hate High School._

The bell rang, scattering her thoughts. She got up from her tree and started following the crowds of people into the High School. _Well here goes nothing._

xxxxxxx

**So guys. What do ya'll think? I would really appreciate some feedback or suggestions. I have the whole next three chapters planned out so yay me.**

**I will update every Sunday, unless ya'll pass the review goal, then I'll update the story that day so yea.**

**Review goal for next chapter: 7**


	2. Chapter 2: Monday

**Hey guys, so ya'll didn't pass the review goal, it's cool though. Anyways I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for posting this a day late. Technically a day late 'cause it 12:14am, Monday. I'm super sorry. I live in southern Louisiana, so I have no school 'til Thursday 'cause of Mardi Gras, so to make it up to you guys I MIGHT post a chapter Wednesday, and if not then expect a super long chapter NEXT SUNDAY. Enjoy.**

**By Day One Way, By Night Another**

**Chapter 2.** **First Day of School**

Tap...Tap...Tap...

He couldn't stop tapping his fingers on his desk, even if it was at average speed. He spent his whole summer working out, running across oceans, getting buff. But he never expected this much energy inside of him. He wanted class to end, even though it hasn't started yet, so he could or walk or do something other than sit in this lousy desk wasting his energy away.

"Hello class, I'm your English teacher, Miss Fult. Today we're going to review what you learned last year. Starting with…"

Wally quickly toned her out and started to look around the room trying to see if there was any girl he found interesting. There was a blonde in front of him. She had blonde hair that came up to her shoulder and a pink headband to bin it back. _Wait a minute… Isn't that Ki…_

"Wally, since you look like you were listening, what's due this Friday?" Mrs. Fult asked.

"Uh... Pop quiz…?" Wally said with a questionable look. The whole class giggled, well, most of the girls.

"Very funny Wally, what about you Jenifer." Mrs. Fult asked to an amber hair girl with wide framed glasses.

"A 5 page review packet and a 10 page essay about our summer." The amber haired girl replied shyly.

"Thank you Jenifer, as you for Wally, pay attention or see me after class." Mrs. Fult said coldly.

_What an idiot… _Jinx thought as she just finished answering the question. _I thought this whole jocks being dumb was just a stereotype…_

"Back to our lesson…" Mrs. Fult said leaving a blushing Wally from embarrassment.

Class went by quite fast for Jinx. The only problem she had was getting use to the name Jenifer, it took her a second to realize that the teacher was calling on her. She half listened to everything the teacher said. All the material she was teaching she already learned from the Junior Hive Academy years ago. Junior Hive Academy made this place look like it was for toddlers. So instead of paying attention to Mrs. Fult, she drew in her notebook that was supposed to be for essays. She drew a little comic strip where the Hive Five were beating up the Teen Titans.

As soon as the bell rang, the speedster got up and made a dash for the door, but was stopped by some pink polished nails. "Hey. I don't think we've meet… I'm new here. I'm from steel city. Name's Kitten" she purred when she said her name. "And I was just happen to notice how cute you are and I was wondering if you would go to the movies with me next Saturday" she said while batting her eyelashes.

"Uh sure." He replied half listening to the conversion and started heading for the door.

"Really!" she screeched. "Here's my number. I'll text you the details". She handed him a tore slip of paper with digits on it. She scurried off the meet some other blondes.

_What just happened,_ he thought as he exited the class room and made his way through the halls.

Jinx was the last one the leave the classroom 'cause she had to pick up all her pencils she had laid out to draw. She was surprised when turned the corner a friendly face bumped into her.

"See-More! Don't scare me like that," Jinx exclaimed while picking up the books she dropped. "It's not See-More anymore, do you want us to get caught…" See-More questioned while helping her pick up her books. "So what is your new name?" she said while getting back on her feet and started walking to her next period. "Simon. Classic right? It matches our classic car," he was referring to the 1967 blue Mustang he bought with stolen bank money just to drive to school. "Whatever", she rolled her eyes.

"Can I walk you to your next class?"

"I thought you were doing so, and, aren't you gonna be late?"

"Nah. The teachers love me. I mean, who couldn't love Simon." He stopped at the door frame of Jinx's next class. "Thanks, you're making this whole high school thing a lot easier than I expected", Jinx said rather quietly. "That's what friends are for right?" he said, while turning down the hall and walking away

xxx

"Tell me more about this beach of shells", Starfire asked to her new ginger friend, Ivy.

"Oh, Shell Beach, it's just an hour away from here, it's the closest beach around. I'm going there after school to caught some rays, my tan fading from not being in the sun so much, girl, I miss my home." Ivy said in a southern accent, looking at her tan long legs. She was a little taller than Starfire, about an inch. Her hair was short that came to her shoulders but had long beach waves. Her face was covered with freckles and she had light green eyes. She wore a tan top similar to Starfire's expected her said Florida in bold yellow letters.

"It sounds glorious!" Starfire was pleased that she found a friend so quickly and was new to this town.

"You should join me, even though you have a killer tan already, we could still hang out." Ivy said, still examining her legs. "I would love to join you in doing the bathing of the sun". Starfire said excitedly.

"What was your name again?" Ivy asked.

"Kori.", Starfire said careful and steadily trying not to mispronounce it.

"Great, Kori. Meet me by my car afterscool and I'll drive you there…" Ivy started to say but the teacher interpreted. "Excuse me ladies, Is my teaching interrupting you conversion… because last like I checked this is math class, not social hour." The angry teacher yelled.

The whole class was silent. So quite that you could hear the lesson going on next door.

The silence was interrupted by laughter from a blonde boy in the back of the class hour. He was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair and rolled onto the floor still laughing. Everyone just stared at this crazy blonde, but another girl started laughing, then another boy. Before you know it, the whole class was laughing, even Ivy and Starfire.

"GARFIELD MARK LOGAN. REPORT TO THE OFFICE! As for everyone else, quiet down or you will be joining Mr. Logan", the now furious teach half yelled.

The blonde boy slowly got up from the floor and made his way passed the angry math teacher, but behind her back he stuck out her tongue and make deer ankles with his hands childishly. Ivy and a few other students started to laugh, but when the teacher turned to see what was so funny, the blonde was half way down the hall wall.

_It's only 2__nd__period_. Starfire thought, _things have to get better, right?_

xxx

_Why did I had to be so stupid_, Beast Boy thought as he headed to the office. All he wanted to do was to save those two girls from be humiliated on the first day of the semester. He kept walking until he realized that he had no idea where he was walking. Maybe things could work out. Maybe the principle won't do anything because I'm new and all.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he ran into an African America girl. Beast Boy and she both fell with a loud _thump._

"Watch where you're going little guy," the African American said. She was wearing a yellow and silver cheer clothes. "Cheerleader. Great, just to make everything better, I ran into a perfectly hot cheerleader," he thought out loud. "Perfectly hot cheerleader?" She restated. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud" Beast Boy said shyly. "Sorry? Why are you sorry? That's the best compliment I got today. Where are you going anyways?"

"The office but I'm new here, so I have no idea where I'm going. I was just roaming the halls, hoping to get lucky and find it," Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"Oh, I can show you the way, I was here last year so I know just about where everything's at. Why are you going to the office? Schedule change, calling home, or maybe it's to sign up for sports?" she said as she led the way.

"Uh, actually, I was messing around in class, so I got sent here, I guess for being a class clown."

"Oh, don't worry about the principle or anything. He's cool and since you're new he'll let you slide. Here's the office," she said as they approached a huge opening with room with a glass wall.

"Thanks, uh…" Beast Boy started.

"Karen, my name's Karen, oh, I got to get to cheer. See you later?" and with that she was run down the hall.

"Well he goes nothing," he said to himself as he opened the principle's door.

xxx

Robin just finished his chemistry notes as the bell rang, signaling everyone to go to the courtyard for lunch. He took a moment and let everyone leave the class room before he packed his notes into his bag even though he knew he won't need any of it because all of this was basic stuff Batman taught him.

All of a sudden, a gust of wind past by him and, there stood Wally West wearing Robin shades.

"I swear, you just want to get caught being Kid Flash," Robin said reaching for his glass.

"Shhh, someone might hear my super-secret spy name," pretending to look out the door to see if anybody was listening.

"Come on super-secret spy, let's go to lunch before all the good food is taken," Robin said leaving the room.

Wally gagged at the mention of cafeteria food. "The food that they serve there isn't even edible. I order pizza like an hour ago. The pizzeria over the next block is my personal friend so in like 2 minutes we should have three boxes of steamy hot pizza." Wally said while adjusting Robin's glasses on his head. His stomach grumbled from the thought of pizza.

"I saw you eat spaghetti in 3rd period. How are you going to eat 3 boxes of pizza?" Robin questioned, "I need my glasses back, Wallace."

"Who's Wallace? And no, I look cool in these, way cooler than you," he said cheekily as they approached the doors that lead to the courtyard.

"We both know that's a lie," Robin said as he opened the door.

"Whatever. HEY, TOMMY! OVER HERE!" Wally screamed at the pizza guy that just arrived. Wally pulled out a twenty out of his back pocket, and paid Tommy, and carried the pizza to a nearby picnic table and sat down and started eating. "If I were you, I would start eating cause as soon as the guys come out of the cafeteria they're going want and take whatever is left of this," he pointed to the pizza and starting his second piece.

Robin grabbed a piece of pizza and quickly scanned the courtyard. He desperately wanted to know where his teammates were at. More importantly who they were. But he knew how secret identity were supposed to be secret. The only reason Kid Flash knew who Robin was because they practically grew up together thanks to Flash and Batman. He knew that his teammates were all probably wearing hologram generators, thanks to Cyborg.

All of a sudden the cafeteria doors busted opened and a bunch of jocks and girl came out and made their way to Wally, which already finished a whole box of pizza.

"Wally, my man, you know, I could coach a good word on you if you, you know," said by the football captain as he point to the two full pizza boxes.

"One box and half and you can call it a deal," Wally said looking at Robin with an 'I told you look'.

"Deal," He and his friends were starting eating away the pizza, "So who's your friend?" The football captain asked referring to Robin.

"Dick," Wally responded chewing his ninth pizza.

"What'd you call me?" he said as he got up like they were about to fight.

Wally chuckled, "his name's Dick, Devin."

"Oh, so Dick, are you trying out for football? Tryout for new comers like you are Friday," Devin asked.

"I'm not really the sporty type." Robin responded while grabbing another slice of pizza.

"That's too bad, the senior that left last year took nearly half the team with them so we're looking for any recruits." Devin said with his mouth food of pizza.

"Come on Dick, look at those arm muscles, you could try quarter back." A football player claimed.

"No, Quarter back is my spot," A football player that was a head taller than Wally, and was cover with muscle.

"You can keep it, like I said I'm not trying out, not a sports person," Dick said, ending the conversation about football.

xxx

Ring… Ring…

"Awhh… Lunch is over… But we weren't aren't with our super sandwich," Cyborg said to a guy, Darrel, that looked just like him except Darrel was two inches taller and had wider shoulders.

"It's okay, we can eat it after P.E.," Darrel said.

"Do we actually have to take that? I can lift 100 easy," he said while showing off him muscles.

"Yes, Victor, we have to take P.E. and if we don't hurry up we're all going to be late," stated Karen.

"We…" Cyborg questioned.

"Yea, the whole junior class has the same P.E." Darrel said while walking them to the gym.

"Of course, us, girls have different couches and a separate gym, but a lot of the time, they mix up the girls and guys and play a game of dodgeball or basketball." Karen said.

"I personally think they mix the genders because the girls would get their butts whipped," Darrel declare.

"Oh no, we are not having this conversation again. Just because you're male doesn't mean you're stronger than us." Karen spat to Darrel as she opened the girls gym doors, "we WILL finish this conversation."

"You're in for some trouble," Victor said with a smirk.

"You don't even know the half of it. She's so confident. Sometimes it's funny, but sometimes it cute," Darrel as he opened the doors to the main gym. The whole run was filled with filled with voices and boys. Darrel and Cyborg took a seat on the bleachers like everyone else did.

"Settle down, settle down," a bold man with a mustache and whistle around his neck, "don't make my blow this. Since none of you have gym clothes today, you all guys are going to help me clean my office. If I hear a single groan, I'll make you give me 100 push-ups."

"This should be fun," Cyborg said with a roll of the eyes.

xxx

_Just end, all ready_, Raven thought as she looked at the clock, just five more minutes.

Raven hated this class. She hated that it was the last period of the day she still didn't have any friends. Instead of being a normal person and eating lunch at the cafeteria, she ate at the nearby tea shop. She could have tried more, but she felt like none of these people cared about her.

Ring… Ring…

_Thank god. The clock must be wrong._ Raven thought to herself as she gathered her stuff and made an escape for the door. As she was about to make the escape, she bumped into a blonde. Making them both fall all over the floor.

"OH MY GOD, what is wrong with me today. I'm so sorry. Here let me help to with your stuff," the blonde said while quickly retrieving her books.

"Uh, thanks," she said, took her book from him, and headed out the door to the sea of people.

As she made it out the door that led to the parking lot, she started to walk to the subway entrance. She quickly bought a ticket and went for the restrooms. She checked the stalls to make sure no one was with her. She quickly teleported herself to her room in the titans tower.

Right that second, she stripped the spell so she looked like normal Raven, she quickly changed into her leotard. She laid in her bed and made a prayer that nobody would rob a bank today. She didn't expect anybody to arrive at the tower for a good fifth-teen minutes.

"Might as well mediate," she said as she started to relax from her stressful day.

xxxxx

**So, what do ya'll think? I made this chapter a lot longer. This almost 3,000 words. I'm going to try to make them longer so ya'll so yea. Please review. Thank you.**

**Review Goal: 10**


	3. Chapter 3: Tuesday

**For starters, I want to say thank you so much for reviewing. Ya'll passed the review goal so wow. Here's your chapter. I just love to read what you guys have to say about my story. I really hope you like this chapter. Oh I just wanted to make this clear to all of you guys, this is the beginning of the school year. This would be the second day of school (Tuesday if you were wondering). And this is placed in August and yes I'll have holiday 'specials'. **

**By Day One Way, By Night Another.**

**Chapter 3. Plans for the Night**

"Star, are you sure you don't want any waffles?" Cyborg pushed a plate of freshly cooked waffles onto the counter where Starfire was sitting. "They're exact sweet!"

"No thank you," she said as she pushed the waffles back at Cyborg.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire had got up an hour early just to eat breakfast together before changing into their second identity. They ask Robin if he wanted to join but he declined, and they figured Raven wasn't a morning person.

"She rather have my soy waffles, right Starfire?" Beast Boy slid a plate to Starfire that contain two soy waffles that have strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries piles at the top. "Isn't it beautiful?" He said while practically drooling.

"I am not hungry, please do not take it the personal." Starfire said quietly.

"Starfire is something wrong?" Cyborg asked as he gobbled down his waffles.

"I am just tired. I've have not been getting a lot of rest," said Starfire as she let out a yawn.

"The fresh fruits will give you energy so you won't fall asleep in class." Beast Boy pushed back his soy waffles to Starfire.

"Then what will you eat?" Starfire said while picking off the strawberries and eating them.

"The most amazing tofu breakfast burrito known to mankind," he exclaim as he pulled out a huge burrito that could be more than 3 pounds. "It's was made to perfection."

"That's the grossest thing I've ever seen," Cyborg said while turning green.

"It's the best thing I've tasted," he said as he took a huge bite of the monster burrito.

"Umm. It is time to start the changing, yes?" Starfire asked as she looked at the clock above the stove.

"I'll just have to eat this burrito in my room," Beast Boy said as he started to walk to the hallway.

"Good, I didn't want to see you eat that disgusting thing anyways," Cyborg voice said as the doors closed behind Beast Boy.

He headed down the hall way that lead to his room. He opened the door to his room and was greeted with piles of clothes, dirty socks, comic books, video game boxes, and pizza sandwich wrappers. He walked over the piles of junk and went to his bunk bed and reached under his pillow. There, he found a class ring. It was really a hologram generator disguised as a class ring. He slipped on the ring and then looked in the mirror.

The only thing that Beast Boy liked about the new law was that he felt like a normal person. He felt like this was who he was supposed to be if that stupid monkey never bit him and transferred the disease to him that only animals could have.

In the mirror was a blonde with semi-curly hair, emerald eyes and pale skin.

No pointed ears.

No pointed fangs.

No Beast Boy.

Just Garfield. And he was happy with just Garfield.

He pulled on a shirt that said King of the Jungle and some plain jeans. He combed his hair. Then he turned into a fly and flew into the AC and flew out tower. Then he turned into a bird and flew to the park. Then by an empty picnic table in the middle of the woods, he turned into his human self. He went to the nearby bush and pulled out a garage bag that contained his backpack.

He pulled on his backpack and headed down the trail where the main road was. Once he reached the main road, he started walking towards the school. He enjoyed every single step.

xxx

"So, tomorrow night?" Jinx asked as See-More pulled out of the underground garage with his 1967 blue Mustang.

"Yea, no one will be expecting it, it's perfect," See-More confirmed.

"Just you and me?" Jinx questioned as See-More stopped at a red light.

"Yea, Mammoth and Gizmo are going to rob the local taco stand. Billy Numerous wants to handle robbing the bank on his own. And who knows what Kyd Wykkyd is doing tomorrow. When I asked him, he simply shook his head at me. So, it'll just be us," See-More replied as he turned onto the main road.

"It's actually quite brilliant." Jinx started, "The Teen Titans will be so spread out and occupied that they won't ever noticed us gone."

"Wait, what about that flashy loser. We need someone to distract him so he doesn't ruin our plans." See-More said as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"Kid Flash? I'll just make Kyd Wykkyd change his plans and I'll even make him rob the computer store all the way across town from where we will be." Jinx said as she looked for a parking spot. "Oh there, there's a free spot right by that red sports car."

"That's sounds perfect. Do you think he even goes to school?" See-More asked as he parked the car.

"Who?" Jinx asked as she and See-more exited the mustang.

"Kyd Wykkyd," See-More said quietly so no one but Jinx could hear.

"Well, he has to, doesn't he? I wonder why he didn't tell us who his second identity is." Jinx said they walked side-by-side to the high school doors.

"Well, we'll figure it out sooner or later, right?" See-More said as he opened the doors for Jinx.

"Maybe he doesn't want to us to figure it out. But, it's would be so much easier if we knew. He's probably alone though." Jinx said as she headed to the pond that had a wooden bridge in middle so people could walk to the other side. Jinx walked to the middle of bridge and sat down let her feet dangle between the railings. See-More sat next to her but crossed his legs. "Well if he told us then we could hang out with him so he won't be as lonely." See-More said.

"Maybe he just wants to start over." Jinx said as the tip of her flats touched the touch water. "I mean, he's so quiet at the headquarters, but being at school forces him to talk, and you know teachers these days, they are going to make him socialize when they put him in group projects."

"I guess you're right, do you think the plans he has for tomorrow night has something to do with school or friends?"

"Oh no, I think it's too early for him to have friends, I mean I don't even know if he went to school yesterday." Jinx said half leaning on See-More's shoulder.

"Well there about three thousand people in this school and about five hundred of them are in our grade, so let's mentally rule out which students aren't him. Then we know who he is, I mean he knows who we are." See-More said as he got up as the bell rang. He offered a hand to Jinx. She kindly took it, "Deal." Jinx said as she got up and started for her first period. "Don't forget to order the food from that Indian restaurant. The food here is worse than the blobs of goo they serve in prison." Jinx said in disgust.

"I won't forget," he yelled as he went the opposite way.

Jinx walked up to her class and went to the back of the room and sat in the second to last seat by the window and started to draw.

xxx

"Were gonna B-E-A-T; we're gonna B-U-S-T; we're going to beat them, bust them, that's their custom; come on eagles lets reject them! GOOOOOO EAGLES" Karen yelled at the top of her lungs along with the other cheerleaders.

"Good job ladies, now gather up," Karen yelled, "as cheer captain, I want to change some things. Starting with recruits. We only have 11 cheerleaders from last year. We need at least 6 more people. So this Monday we will be holding tryouts after school. Girls only of course. It's our job to make sure every girl knows that we are holding tryouts. I have some flyers ya'll can pass out."

"Do you want me to announce it in the morning announcements tomorrow?" asked a girl with long jet black hair and blue eyes.

"That would be amazing, thank you Crystal," Karen said as Crystal smiled.

"Can Kitten tryout?" asked Melissa, one of Kitten's little minions.

"Can she shout really loud?" Karen asked.

"Of course," Melissa answered.

"Is she flexible?"

"Absolutely."

"Then of course she can tryout," Karen said in a baby voice. "Anybody can try out. Our limit is 8 girls but we need 6 girls so tell your friends."

"Okay let's go over that next cheer. Ready girls."

Xxx

Starfire felt great as she left her 2 period. Yesterday, she and Ivy spent the whole afternoon together. First they left the school and spent the hour car drive singing to the radio or talking about everything that came to their minds. As they sunbathed, Ivy would talk about her life in Florida and Starfire loved the way she described the beaches and the boys. She and Ivy were best friends now. She was glad she no longer had to pester Raven to go to the shopping mall or painting their nails.

"So from now on, every Wednesday we'll go to Shell Beach and tan." Ivy said as she linked arms with Starfire as they walked down the hallway.

"Sounds perfect. You will drive me yes?" Starfire asked.

"Oh of course, what are best friends for?" Ivy asked playfully.

"Here is my 3rd period. Thank you for walking me to the class." Starfire said with a smile, then she entered her class. She sat down in the same seat as yesterday. As she pulled out her folder, a brunette with flippy hair sat down in front of Starfire.

_He was not there yesterday,_ Starfire thought. She started to copy the notes on the board.

"Hey cutie, do you have a pencil that I could borrow?"

Starfire looked up to see the brunette was talking to her. She turned into a soft pink. "Oh yes, of course here." She handed him her extra pencil.

"Oh by the way I'm Xavier. Are you new here? You weren't here last year." Xavier asked.

"Yes, I am from the Central American Islands." Starfire lied.

"Okay class, let's start with our lesson. Dick and Devin please save your conversion until the end of class or you two will be separated. Let's get back to the lesson," the teacher started.

Robin didn't even try to listen to the teacher. In his mind he was mentally setting up training routines

xxx

As the bell rang, Wally gathered up his books then headed out the door to meet Robin so they could get the pizza that he order like two seconds ago. "Hey, Dickey. Are you ready for your second school lunch of the year," Wally playfully asked.

"Don't you ever get tired of calling me that?" Robin asked.

"Nope."

All of a sudden, Robin's communicator vibrated. Robin pulled Wally into the men's restroom. Wally checked to see if anyone was in any of the stalls. "All clear," Wally said as he looked over Robin's shoulder to see the report.

"Control Freak is at video game store again. I need to stop him." Robin said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Or…" then there was a gust of wind, "you can let me handle it." Wally had his Kid Flash costume on that he always kept in his backpack.

"I'll be back in a flash boss. Don't worry, just save me some pizza." And with that Kid Flash was gone.

Kid Flash was gone and at the video game store by the time Robin exited the bathroom.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that too much TV rots your brain?" Kid Flash question as he took all the video games Control Freak was holding and put them back on the shelves.

"Hey, give that back! I stole that first!" Control Freak screamed as he turned on his remote and made 5 ninjas appear.

"I hope you know, a ninja isn't as fast as me," and in a split second Kid Flash tied two of the ninjas shoes together. The two ninjas ran after him not realizing that Kid Flash had tied their shoes together and fell on their faces.

Just then, Kid Flash created a tornado with both of his hands and knocked a ninja into the wall.

The other two ninjas ran up to Kid Flash and one quickly made a punch for Kid Flash's gut. Kid Flash easily dodged and kicked the ninja in the back of the knee causing him to fall.

The last ninja punched Kid Flash in the chest. Then he went to kick Kid Flash in the face but Kid Flash quickly caught his ankle and threw him to the wall.

Kid Flash quickly ran to Control Freak to steal his remote but Control Freak hit Kid Flash in the head with one of the Xboxes that was on sale. Kid Flash was knocked down to the floor.

_That's gonna leave a bruise_, Kid Flash thought as he rubbed his head. He then threw the broken Xbox in the past way of Control Freak causing him to trip. Kid Flash quickly took the remote and tied Control Freak's hands up with the Xbox cord.

In the distance you could hear the police sirens in the distance. "Well the police will handle you now." Kid Flash said before he ran to the school and quickly changed in the restroom where he and Robin were previously in and we walked out. He made his way to the picnic table where Robin was sitting.

"Aw, thanks for saving me a pizza. You're such a great friend," Wally said as he took the slice of pizza that Robin was about to bite into.

Xxxxxx

**Yep. I'm mean leave you wondering what jinx and see-more are planning but hey. CLIFFHANGER.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will still will post one Sunday but for now**

**Review goal:17**


	4. Chapter 4: Wednesday

**Hey, my darlings. I am so sorry this is late, I got punished so I couldn't update. Again I am so sorry, but to make it up to you guys, this chapter is so long, I'm not even kidding.**

**I just wanted to say thanks so much for reviewing. I really enjoy writing this story but I love to read your opinion on the story. If you have any ideas for a chapter then just review. Even if you have questions, I've answer them. So CleoArrow had a question.**

**Q: Why did the Hive tell each other who they were but not the Titans? Are they not supposed to tell each other and the Hive just break the rules because they're bad?**

**A: They could tell each other who they are. Robin made the rules in the titans because he felt like if they knew who each other was, they would tend to hang out together, and it would be easier for villains like the Hive 5 to spot them out and threaten them with their friends that are human, (example, Brother Blood could threaten Starfire to do stuff, or else Ivy gets hurt). Also Batman told Robin never to let anyone know his true identity, and if the team shared their identities, he would feel like he had to share his, which meant breaking one of Batman's rules. Another thing is superheroes have a no killing rule, so the villain don't care if the superheroes find out who they were, but some villains feel like it's a great opportunity to have a fresh start, like Kyd Wykkyd, so they are hiding from their own team mates.**

**Okay I will be adding a ton of honorary titans in soon, and some villains, so if you haven't seen the last few episode of the season 5, I suggest you do. **

**I want to give a huge shout out to my little sister Kate Alex. She has been proofreading my chapters, because I'm terrible at grammar.**

**When this is a long chapter, so grab your popcorn, snuggle in your bed, get comfortable, and get ready to enjoy.**

**Chapter 4. Night Alone.**

See-More woke up with a burst of energy. Honestly, he was over excited for his and Jinx's plan for tonight. He didn't ever think Jinx would go through with the plan. But when she did, he was so surprised, but ever since he's been excited and counting down the hours. _This day is going to be absolutely perfect_, he thought as he started to get dressed and slipped on his hologram generator. He asked Gizmo to make him look handsome, cute, but in a kind of dorky way. And Gizmo made it perfectly. He fixed his bedhead and looked into the mirror. _Perfect._

He walked up the stair to the kitchen and expected to find Jinx, but he found Mammoth munching on a huge chicken.

"Has Jinx passed by here yet?" See-More asked while looking down the hallway.

"I don'th think she got up yeth." Mammoth said with his mouth full.

"Thanks," he said as he walked down to the bottom floor off the underground base, where Jinx's room was located. She said since she was team leader, she deserved the bottom floor. See-More didn't see the pride of having the bottom floor, it just meant having to walk up more stairs.

As he reached Jinx's room, he quietly opened the door. The first thing he saw was piece of an alarm clock. _She hexed her alarmed clock. Of course she did,_ he thought. He quietly made his way to her bed. For a few seconds he just stood there and stared. _She looks so beautiful._ Then we slowly poked her shoulder while saying "rise and shine. We're going to be late."

Just then Jinx woke up in a startle, and hear a voice and her mind went straight to 'Attack Mode' and she throw a hex in front of her. She then got up and realized she just hit See-More.

She quickly jumped up out of her bed and ran to See-More, who was one the floor across the room.

"See-More, what were you thinking? Are you okay?" Jinx asked worriedly.

"Good morning," See-More said while laughing. Then Jinx started to laugh. When they both stopped laughing Jinx look over to her broken alarm clock.

"Um. How long time we leave?"

"10 minutes," See-More chuckled.

"What?!" She quickly got up and gathering her clothes and rings. "Get out, I have to change," she threw a hex at his feet.

"I'm going, I'm going" See-More said as he exited her room.

Jinx quickly threw off her clothes, put on her rings, put on a pink cotton shirt and jeans. She pulled her holographic amber hair into a high ponytail. She grabbed her school bag and ran up the stairs. When she reached the kitchen, she grabbed a banana and headed to the garage and jumped into the blue mustang.

Xxx

Kori and Ivy were laying on the courtyard grass, trying to get some sun. Across the courtyard, you could see a brunette looking at Kori and Ivy. He didn't know why but he found both of them so interesting. _Maybe it's because they're new_, thought. He felt like he wanted to get to know these girls. He has been going to this high school for two years and he never found girls this interesting. Yesterday, he got Kori's attention by asking her for a pencil and asking for help on the notes. He talked to Ivy for a few minutes when she was in the lunch line. But he felt like he needed more.

He made his way across the courtyard, towards the girls. As he approached, he heard their laughter fill the air.

"Hey, Ivy, Kori," he said as he sat down on the grass so he faced both of them.

"Greetings," Kori said still giggling.

"Oh, Kori, this is Xavier," Ivy said.

"I know, he's in my English class, he sits in front of me." Kori said with a smile.

"Yea, so are you girls doing anything this Saturday?" Xavier asked hoping it didn't seem awkward him asking. He was one of the 'bad boys', if you couldn't tell by his motorcycle, bad grades, and flippy hair, dark sunglasses, and leather jacket.

"We were planning going to the mall of shopping," Kori said with excitement.

"But, if you want us to hang with you, we could change our plans," Ivy said while blushing just a little but no one noticed.

"Yea, there's going to be a small party at my house, if you want to come," Xavier said.

"Of course we'll come," Ivy said speaking for both her and

Kori.

"I would be most happy if we did the hanging out," Kori still smiling.

"Perfect," Xavier said with a smile.

Xxx

Cyborg walked to his 3rd period with Karen.

"So are you trying out for football?" Karen asked.

"Why would I do that?" Cyborg asked.

"Um, maybe cause you're super muscular and have the perfect body to play football." Karen said as she looked him up and down.

Maybe this would be a perfect thing to do. He always wanted to play sports in school, but then the accident happened. The stupid accident that cost him everything. All his chances of being normal. But now, he had all the chances back. He could be a football star. Even if he was still metal underneath the hologram, he could feel normal.

"When's tryout?" Cyborg said as Karen jumped up as smiled excitedly.

Xxx

"And this is how isotope are made." The science teacher said as she finished up the lesson. "Okay, for the rest of this week and next week we will be working in the lab, therefore we need to arrange lab partners. So go, pick your partner."

_Pick your partner._ This rang in Raven head. How was she going to pick a partner? _I'll just sit here and let someone pick me_, she thought. But who was going to pick her? She went to a tea shop for lunch, spent most of her day reading, and didn't even try to socialize.

Just then, the blonde that had ran into her a few days ago tapped her, distancing her from her thoughts.

"You want to be partners?" the blonde asked.

"Sure," she said so quietly only he could hear.

"Oh, I'm sorry, about running into you the other day. I was reading the latest new about Batman. I didn't see you, but I never caught your name." the blonde said with a toothy grin.

Raven fought back a roll of the eyes when he said he was reading about Batman, instead of paying attention of where he was going. "Um. Adrienne, my name is Adrienne."

"Adierne?" said as he tried to pronounce her name.

"A-Drie-Nne," Raven said slowly so he could pronounce it, "My parents are French."

"Well, I'm American so I'm just going to call you Adriel. I'm Garfield. But call me Gar, or Mark. Mark's my middle name." Garfield said.

"Adriel? Where did you get the L?" Raven asked, half annoyed that he thought he had the right to make a new name to her just because he couldn't pronounce it.

"Oh, it's an American thing," Gar joked.

"Then I'll just call you Garl." Raven said manipulating Garfield.

"No fair, Adriel is a beautiful name. Garl sounds like a noise you would make brushing your teeth." Garfield whined, while Raven was about to laugh then she caught herself. _Since when do I laugh?_

"Fine, how about Garfil?"

"Sounds like a dump's name."

"Fiel?"

"You didn't even add the L". Garfield chuckled. This time Raven couldn't hold it in. She busted out laughing, which made Garfield laugh even harder.

"Fine, what about Garlie?" Raven said as soon as she stopped laughing, and she actually was enjoying the conversion.

"I think I'll stick to Garl." Garfield said half laughing.

"Are you any good at science, Garl?" she said, while teasing him that she won the mini-battle.

Xxx

"Dude, I don't think you understand."

"I don't think YOU even understand."

"I have to go on a date with KITTEN? The evil blood thirsty demon. Can I just cancel? Why are you making me not cancel?" Wally whined as Robin drove his red sports car.

"Because if she has her mind on you, she'll stop obsessing over me, I had my share. Now it's your turn." Robin said as he took the route that led to the underground passage way that led to the titans garage.

"Fine, then it's my turn with Starfire," Wally said as Robin turned into the underground passage way. "And I think I'll take my turn right now." With that, in super speed he changed into his uniform and then stopped looked at Robin and gave him a salute and jumped out the window and ran down the passage way.

"Wa… er. KID FLASH GET YOU BUTT AWAY FROM STARFIRE!" Robin yelled as he sped up, even though he never it was hopeless.

Kid Flash made it down to the Titan's tower within a matter of seconds. He looked around and saw Robin section of the garage, it was a large room with large metal roll up doors, so Robin could parked Wally's car in there and pull down the roll up doors so none of the other titans saw the sports car and figured out who Kid Flash or Robin was.

Kid Flash quickly ran up the stairs that led to the common, there he found Starfire sitting on a stool by the counter. She had a bottle of mustard by her and she seem to write something. In lightning speed he made himself a sandwich, and sat on the counter where Starfire was sitting.

"Hey beautiful, my sandwich is a little dry, can I use a little of your mustard." Kid Flash said with a smile that could charm any girl.

"Kid Flash! Best of greetings Kid Flash," Starfire pulled him into a hug. Just then, the common room doors opened revealing a panting Robin. His mask nearly popped out of his face when he saw Starfire giving Kid Flash a big bear huge, and Kid Flash enjoying it. Robin quickly grabbed the first thing to his right and threw it at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash saw a CD flying his way, he quickly got out of Starfire strong grip and dodged. "Oh are you asking for a match? It's on. Race you there." Kid Flash said as he ran down to the training room. "You're on!" Robin said while running to the training room leaving a confused Starfire at the counter. She finished drinking her mustard. Then, she walked to the training room.

When she got there, Kid Flash was making tornados and Robin was throwing explosive discs into the tornados to neutralize them. Right before Starfire's eyes, she saw Kid Flash Run up and steal Robin's utility belt. He wave it way in the air so Robin couldn't reach it. Just then an explosive disc went off in the belt causing Kid Flash to let go of the belt and tumbling on the floor.

"Fine, fine. You win, but I get the prize." Kid Flash ran up to Starfire and kissed her on the cheek, then yelled "I'm hungry, I'm going to raid your kitchen, if that's fine with your boss." Then Kid Flash ran to the kitchen.

"I am the confused." Starfire said look at Robin.

"Don't take it personally, he just doing that to mess with me." Robin said as he sat down on a metal bench.

"How would him doing the kissing of my cheek bother you?" Starfire asked as she down next to Robin.

"Um…" Robin turned a bright crimson, "B-because I d-don't want you to get hurt by him," he lied. It wasn't the best lie but it was the only one he could think of.

"Are you sure that is the reason?" she said as she moved a little closer to Robin.

"Well, I've always wanted to tell you…" he said as the Titan's alert system went off, "Come one there's trouble."

Starfire and Robin ran back to the common room to check the report on who was stealing what and where.

"Hey, boss your TV thingy is blinking," Kid Flash said as Robin arrived in the room. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were all by the TV.

"There's a robbery at the bank, it looks like it the Hive Five, but they just reported Billy Numerous." Cyborg said looking at the monitor.

"The Five Hive?" Kid Flash said looking interested, "Can I help you guys with the mission?"

"Yea, we might need your help to even the score. And it wouldn't hurt since you're already here." Robin said as he ran to the garage to the R-Cycle and Starfire flew with him.

"I'll teleport Beast Boy and Cyborg there," Raven said.

"No way, I'm racing with Kid Flash," Beast Boy said as he turned into a cheetah and started running toward the underground passage.

"I can't decline a race," and with that Kid Flash was gone.

Raven looked at Cyborg, "of course you could teleport me so we could beat them all there," Cyborg said. With that Raven teleported her and Cyborg.

The other titans haven't arrived yet, so Raven and Cyborg ran into the bank. Inside, there was ten Billys were grabbing money and putting it in bags.

"We could do this the easy way or the hard way." Cyborg said with his Sonic Canon pointed at the Billys.

"Oh looky there, it's the teen titans," one of the Billys said.

"It's only half of the titans, did ya'll have a fight?" another Billy said.

"Poor baby." Said by another Billy.

Just then two of the Billys were hit by a star bolt and birdarang. "No, we didn't have a fight, but looks like your team did if you're alone." Robin spat. Just then the bag of money that was in the Billys disappear.

"Teen Titans Go!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Kid Flash! You know I say that." Robin said as Billy started multiplying and half of them attacked while the other half tried to refill the bag with money.

"Opps, sorry boss," Kid Flash said as he ran to fight three Billys.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Cyborg said as he shot at five of the Billys, but only hit two of them.

Just then Beast Boy came into the bank panting, "I'm ever racing you again." He said as he turned into a bear and started to attack the Billys that were refilling the bag with money. Five Billys ran up to Starfire and jumped on her, but she quickly and effortlessly lifted them up. Just then the five turned into twenty and she fell underneath them. Raven tried to trap the Billys in a huge bubble but the kept multiplying and breaking it. "I've had enough of this. Azarath Metrion...ZINTHOS!" Pieces of concrete starting shooting at the Billys. Robin was trying to tie the Billys together, when his communicator went off.

"There's an attack by the local taco shop. It looks like two other Hive Five members." Robin yelled as he punched another Billy in the gut. "Starfire, Beast Boy, go there, while the rest of us stay here and fight off the Hillbilly."

"I'll go too." Kid Flash said, running to the coordinates Robin sent him.

"But I don't feel like running," Beast Boy said laying down. Just then Starfire grabbed his feet and started to follow Kid Flash's trail. "I'll fly, I'll fly," Beast Boy said as he turned into an eagle.

When they arrived to the coordinates, they saw mammoth lifting up a taco truck and letting all the tacos fall into his mouth while Gizmo was shooting lasers from the air at people screaming, "Run you little snot brains."

Starfire started to shoot star bolts at the wings of the jet pack. Beast Boy turned into an eagle and flew by Starfire. He tried to tear the wings this him claws.

"Get off of me, you nose picking losers." Gizmo screamed as he shot lasers at Starfire.

Mammoth was still eating when all the tacos disappeared.

"Thanks big guy, I was getting a little hungry," Kid Flash said as he bit into a taco. Then he started running in circles, creating a tornado around Mammoth, as Mammoth was swinging his bulky arms around hoping to hit Kid Flash. Lucky was on his side because he hit Kid Flash and he landed into a wall. Kid Flash sat up trying to make the blurriness disappear. When he regained his sight he saw a Mammoth running full speed towards him, probably trying to squash him. He tried to get up but there was concrete, from the hole he made in the wall, on his leg.

Mammoth was getting closer and closer, gaining more speed.

He was just a few feet away from Kid Flash, when Starfire flew into Mammoth making him fall to the ground from Kid Flash. Starfire flew to Kid Flash and start moving the concrete from underneath Kid Flash's leg. "Thanks beautiful," he said as ran to Beast Boy to help him with Gizmo.

Xxx

"Are you ready?" See-More said as he looked at Jinx.

They were standing on the roof of the Jump City Museum. The same museum that the Hive Five tried to raid some time ago but Kid Flash got in the way. See-More came up with a brilliant plan to spread out their team members so he and Jinx could steal the artifacts. Mainly, the needed the necklace with a huge ruby in the center.

"Now or never," she said as the hexed the lock on the glass door that faced down to the display of the necklace. See-More quietly removed the glass down and Jinx did a flip and landed in the center of the museum. She pulled out a device that Gizmo made. She clicked the center red button, and all of the sudden, the security system turn off.

"Come on, we have around ten minutes before anyone notices the systems down," Jinx said as she and See-More started to fill the bags with ancient artifacts.

Xxx

"You can't catch me!" the Billys said at the same time as the multiplied.

"We'll see about that," Cyborg said as he shot his Sonic Canon at more than twenty Billys.

"Raven, I need you to try to contain them. Remember, when he kept multiplying and he passed his limited? Let's try to do that again.

"Azarath Metrion...ZINTHOS!" Raven said as a huge black inky bubble appeared and picked up over half of the Billys.

"Cyborg, try to stop them from stealing the money," Robin commanded as the pulled out his bo stick and made it long. He started fighting a few Billys when his communicator went off, he looked at the report and contacted Kid Flash.

"What's up boss, getting tired?" Kid Flash said through the communicator.

"I got a report that the rest of the Hive Five is robbing a computer store across town," Robin quickly kicked a Billy and threw three explosive discs at five Billys, "do you think you can handle it?"

"I was born with it boss," Kid Flash said as he hung up the call.

"Let's finish this," Robin said to his fellow teammates.

Xxx

Kyd Wykkyd started to feel his bags with computers, and digital devices. He honestly didn't know why he was here. Jinx sent him here, but he could have easily denied and told her telepathically that he did want to rob, at least not tonight.

Being in high school and being alone reminded him about his past and how he was alone for most of his life. He wanted to go to his room and trip on some acid. He wanted to wash his feeling away. He wanted to be emotionless. He should tell his teammates how he was feeling but instead, he hid himself.

He just finished filling three bags full of electronic, he quickly teleported the bags to the Hive Five underground headquarters, that way if the Titans came, they couldn't take the stuff he stolen.

Just as he started filling his fourth bag, a gust of wind appeared and his bag was empty.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Kid Flash asked not expecting an answer. He was getting tired of running around and expecting to run into Jinx.

"Fine, how about you make this easy on me and just teleport yourself to jail." Kid Flash said.

Kyd Wykkyd suddenly disappeared.

"Wow that was easy." Kid Flash smiled at how fast he finished.

Just then Kid Flash received a blow to the back of the head. Behind Kid Flash stood a sneaky Kyd Wykkyd with an Xbox monitor. Kid Flash got up and started fighting hand to hand combat with Kyd Wykkyd. Kid Flash tried to punch Kyd Wykkyd blocked the punch with his cape. Kyd Wykkyd kicked Kid Flash's feet so Kid Flash fell to the floor. Just then, Kid Flash pulled Kyd Wykkyd to the ground, but he disappeared.

Kid Flash waited on alert for a few minutes and figured that he wasn't coming back. Kid Flash went outside to discover that the sun was setting. He looked at his communicator, looking for any reports. _Where's Jinx and See-More_, he thought. All of a sudden the pieces fell together, this whole thing was a huge setup. _Where could they be_? He asked himself, then he ran to check every museum, bank, and jewelry store in jump city.

Xxx

"See-More give me half the bags, I'll go hide them," Jinx said as she took five bags filled with priceless artifacts. She walked to the woods that was located behind the museum, she walked into them and she hid the bags in a hollowed tree. She'd come back for them in a few days. She took the necklace and made sure it was hidden safely.

When she got back to the museum, See-More was about to pack the last artifact when all of a sudden Kid Flash appeared and sat down on the ground. Kid Flash looked up to see a confused See-More and Jinx.

"Hold on let me caught my breath," Kid Flash said panting, "I ran all over to find ya'll."

"Just your luck, I'm not very patience," Jinx hexes the ground below Kid Flash, "See-More, Hurry up with the stuff." She yelled.

"Nice to see you too. Here I'll help you See-More," Kid Flash went to get up and put to the stolen artifacts back in their original places, but was stopped by a strong hex, that sent Kid Flash crashing in the wall.

"Don't make me hurt you, Jinx." Kid Flash said with his hands in the air.

"Why not, I'm the villain, you should be throwing me in jail." Jinx yelled at Kid Flash, trying to distract Kid Flash.

"You don't have to be the villain, you could be a good guy, you don't have to fight against me, and you could fight with me. You wouldn't have to worry about being thrown in jail." The soft sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. "Do could come with me, trust me. I'll keep you safe." Kid Flash held out a hand for Jinx to take. The sirens were getting closer, but instead of taking his hand, she shot a hex at him. This hex was all her energy. How dare he try to convert her? He was absolutely an idiot if he thought she was just going to drop everything and run away with him. Kid Flash got up and toward See-More, who was just getting finished filling the bags, placed all of the artifacts in their rightful spots.

The sirens were only two streets away now.

Kid Flash picked up See-More and punched him in the head, causing him to go unconscious.

The sirens were only one street away.

"SEE-MORE!" Jinx yelled as she ran to See-More, but was picked up by Kid Flash. In a matter of seconds, she was in the woods and Kid Flash set her down carefully. "Stay here and stay safe," Kid Flash said before he took of back to the museum.

_Why didn't he turn me in? _was the only thought in Jinx's mind.

Xxx

Back at the Titans tower, the Titans, and Kid Flash, were all in the common room, gathering reports from the battles.

"So, we've arrested See-More, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Billy Numerous." Robin said filling out a piece of paper.

"Are we done? I'm hungry!" Kid Flash whined.

"How can you eat so much, I've seen you so much just in the past hour." Raven question.

"My whole body is faster than regular human. Therefore I burn the food faster, so I have to keep eating so I can keep my energy. So if you're ever feeling in the mood for someone fast, just give me a call," Kid Flash said with a wink. Raven rolled her eyes, but her cheeks turn a soft pink. Suddenly a couch pillow was thrown at Kid Flash by Beast Boy.

"What was that for?" Kid Flash questioned while throwing the pillow back at him.

"For eating all our food," Beast Boy lied.

"Kid Flash," Robin said.

"Yes, boss." He said with a salute.

"Was See-More alone or was Kyd Wykkyd or Jinx with him." Robin asked.

"He was alone, boss" Kid Flash lied, "But ran into Kyd Wykkyd in the computer store thingy, but he teleported out."

"Thanks," Robin said, "So where was Jinx?"

"Maybe she is no longer part of the Hive Five," Starfire suggested.

"Or maybe she was helping See-More before Kid Flash arrived, because there is a large number of artifacts are missing." Cyborg suggested.

"I would go with Cyborg's." Raven said, while reading a book.

"Maybe," Kid Flash said as he munched on chips that he got a second ago.

"Well, that's it for now guys, ya'll can go." Robin said as he finished his report that he had to send to the police station.

"Hey, boss, can I crash here tonight since my thing is here, and it be pointless to come back in the morning," he said as he was referring to his car.

"I don't care as long as you don't eat the rest of our food," Robin said a little too late, because Kid Flash was already raiding the refrigerator.

"Oh, Starfire, you need to give me my goodnight kiss, remember?" Kid Flash said trying to mess with Robin.

"No. She too busy, because I'm walking her to her room." Robin said literally dragging Starfire into the hallway.

"What was that about?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Like I said early, he is just trying to get on my nerves, but Starfire I have to ask you something." Robin.

"What is it?" Starfire asked as she stopped walking because she reached her door.

"D-do you l-like Kid Flash?" Robin asked nervously.

"No, I only like one boy, and he isn't the Flash of Kid." Starfire said.

"Oh." Robin relaxed a little, "so who is this one guy?"

"It's a secret," Starfire said while giggling.

"Okay mysterious girl, goodnight." Robin said as he pulled Starfire into a hug.

"Have the best of the dreams," Starfire said as she enjoyed the enjoyed the hug.

Xxxxxx

**I'm so sorry I posted this late, but I was punished. **

**This chapter took so long to write. Its 5000 words. I'm so proud of myself. But it was so fun to write. Please review what you want to happen in the next chapter.**

**I know the ships are kind of everywhere right now, but in a few chapter's it'll all come together. **

**Please tell me who you ship, so I can have some ideas.**

**Btw, Kid Flash doesn't like Starfire, he just tries to get Robin jealous so Robin gaining courage and actually will move farther into their relationship.**

**Review goal: 30**


	5. Chapter 5: Thursday

**Good day, my darlings. So here's another chapter. I just want to say, I use to be on Netflix 24/7, and now that I started writing this fanfiction I like spend most of my time writing, and I got to say, it actually feels good not to be on the TV so much. It actually helps me with my grammar and stuff like that, because I stuck at English. **

**So I had a few days off of school and I had time to catch up with my drama series, so I have a ton of drama prepared for ya'll.**

**So, please enjoy this chapter.**

**I have noticed that I named a ginger Ivy, I didn't think about it, but she isn't poison Ivy. I'm sorry if you got confused. Ivy is a regular boring human. **

**Disclaimer: If I was rich, I probably would own the Teen Titans but since I have like 10$ in the bank, I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**By Day One Way, By Night Another.**

**Chapter 5. Acid Trips.**

"Sleep complete." Cyborg's recharger beep.

Cyborg got up for his metal bed, and unplugged himself. He walked over to some cabins as he yawn. He opened one and moved some boxes, to discover two metal rings and a stash of food. He grabbed the rings and a can of orange slices. He had the stash of food for emergencies or if they ran out. Also if he got some midnight carvings. He didn't even have to go check the kitchen to know it was empty. Since Kid Flash had spent the night at the Titans Tower, the whole kitchen was as empty as Beast Boy's date list.

Once he finished his orange slices, he slipped on the rings and clicked them. His ring were the same ones as he wore at the Junior Hive Academy, except it was a little modified. He didn't has a metal headband and he actually was a little darker and taller. The Titan's probably won't know it was him if he walked up to them at lunch, but just to be sure, he hung out with people that looked like him, to blend in.

He put on some jeans and a light blue T-shirt, and headed to the garage. He went to his section of the Titan's garage he rolled up the doors and went to the T-Car. He opened the door, but didn't get in. He stared at his reflection. A normal guy with a normal arms and legs. He looked at his face._ I don't look half bad,_ he thought as he took one last glance. His gray-blue eyes left the window and looked for a hidden blue button by the door. Once he found the button, he pressed it and the T-Car started to turn into a gray Chevrolet Camaro. After the transformation was complete, he got in the car and drove into the underground passage way.

As he drove out of the underground passage way and into an abandoned street, he thought about all the missions he and the Titans had been through with the help of this very car. He was thinking about how Raven would be reading a book right behind him in a window seat; Beast Boy would be in the middle and he would be making jokes and trying to get Raven attention; Starfire would be behind the passenger seat, and would be asking Beast Boy to explain these jokes; while Robin would be in the passenger seat trying to change the station. It all seemed like it was yesterday, but they all haven't been in the T-car in weeks. Since Robin was using the R-cycle and Raven was teleporting them half the time, the T-car was more of an option. But they used it when they went to Titans East.

Once he reached the school, he got out his car, locked it and went to the courtyard to find Darrel. Darrel was by the machines but he was occupied with Karen. Karen has tons of pink and purple sheets of paper in her arms. As Cyborg approach, Karen smiled and waved him over.

"Victor! I was about to ask you and Darrel do to me a favor." Karen said happily.

"Isn't she more cheery then usual?" Darrel pointed out.

"What kind of favor?" Cyborg asked as he looked at the colored flyers.

"Would ya'll be a dear and pass these out to every girl in this courtyard before the bell rings," Karen said as she waved the flyers around, "and say stuff like 'I really want you to try out' or 'You'd look good in a cheerleader outfit'. Oh, and wink at them."

"You want us to flirt with them? There's a ton of new girls this year that I don't even know their name and you want me to tell them that they look hot in a cheer suit?" Darrel asked like Karen was suggesting to bomb the school.

"Basically." Cyborg said as he took half the papers from Karen's hand as put them in his own hands, "I know only know like three people. This way I meet more people without seeming pushy. Come on, Darrel. Don't you want to meet some new girls?" Cyborg said while elbowing Darrel.

"I don't like new, I like original," Darrel said while looking at Karen.

"Then pass these out to the originals, come back if you need more." Karen said as she walked away and headed towards the cheerleaders.

"Well let's stay together, because like I said, I have no idea who is who since I'm kinda new." Cyborg said as he and Darrel walked up to a group of girls surrounding a few boys.

"Uh, hey ladies, would ya'll interested in becoming cheerleader?" Darrel asked as Cyborg handed a blonde girl his a high ponytail.

"Oh, Sarah, you should totally tryout," a scarlet haired boy said as he grabbed the paper from the blonde's hand. "Dick, don't you think that Sarah should try out?" The scarlet haired boy said as he elbowed an ebony haired boy with dark shades on. "If she feels like she can do it, then let her," he said as he turned around to finish his conversation with a football player.

"Whatever, but I think you'd look hot, hot, hot in a cheer skirt." The scarlet haired boy said with a smile.

"Stop it, Wally. Fine, I'll try out, but not because of you and your sneaky little comment." Sarah said as she took another flyer from Cyborgs hands.

Just then another blonde, except this blonde had short hair and was pulled back with a pink headband with a small bow on the side, came and look at the scarlet hair boy.

"Oh Wally-poo, don't you think I would look hot in a cheer outfit?" the blonde asked. Wally had flinched when she called him Wally-poo, "I guess," The blonde wasn't happy with this answer and snatched one of the flyer from Cyborg's hand.

"Kitten, do you even know how to cheer?" The scarlet said with a roll of his deep blue eyes.

_KITTEN?!_ Cyborg thought, _the evil blood sucking brat came to this school._ Then another thought crossed his mind._ Kitten, cheerleading?_ It took everything in him not to bust out laughing at the idea.

"I'll figure it out" Kitten said as she stormed off like she was 5 years old.

"So… no one else needs a flyer?" Darrel said holding up a pink flyer and smiled.

"I think Dick wants a flyer, he's very _flexible_." Wally slurred.

"Wally, I know where you sleep," The ebony boy said as he elbowed Wally in the chest. "No, we don't need anymore. Thanks."

"Come on let's go to the beach hotties next," Darrel said as he walked over to a few girls tanning on the grass.

"Hey ladies, perhaps you would be interested in trying out for the cheer team?" Cyborg asked.

A tan blonde with long silky hair lifted her sunglasses and checked out both, Cyborg and Darrel. "I'll only tryout out if you hotties watch me," the blonde said with a smile. Just then, a ginger with light green eyes playfully hit the blonde on the leg. "No, bad McKenzie, first learn the names of the people before you start flirting with them," the ginger said with a southern accent. "Ivy is most correct, please tell us you names," a redhead with her hair braided into a bun giggled.

"I'm Victor and this is my good friend, Darrel," Cyborg said a little surprised that someone was actually flirting with him.

"But I was serious I'll only tryout if you watch," McKenzie said as she got up slowly, took a flyer from Cyborg's hands, then she winked at him. _She is definitely flirting with me_, Cyborg thought contently to himself.

"I'll be there, just for you," Cyborg said. It had been so long since he actually flirted with a girl, before the accident happened.

The blonde blushed and the ginger got up and grabbed two flyers from Darrel, then sat back down by the redhead. The redhead gave the ginger a confused look, "We'll tryout, trust me Kori, it'll be fun," Ivy said to the confused Kori.

"Victor, let's go ask that girl on the bridge," Darrel said as they walked over to an amber haired girl that was drawing on a huge sketch pad.

"Hey there," Cyborg said once they got near the bridge.

xxx

Jinx was drawing a beautiful beach scene with two lovers walking on the wet sand when she looked up and was caught by surprise, "Sto…" but quickly stopped herself. _There's no possible way that could be Stone_, Jinx told herself as she stared at the African American. _But he looks similar to Stone. Similar. Not exact, therefore it wasn't Stone._ This African American was a little different in the face and had wider shoulders and was taller. Maybe it's because she never got over Stone at Junior Hive Academy, that she sees Stone in many people. She knew Stone was Cyborg but she refuses to believe he would just leave them, leave her. Ever since then, she never fought Cyborg, she'd always go for Robin. She hated Robin, Robin made him play her and her team like fools.

She realized she was staring at him for way to long, and it was getting really awkward. "Oh, sorry, you just reminded me of someone," Jinx said quickly as she got up and put her sketch pad into her bag.

"It's okay, we were just wondering if you wanted to try out to be a cheerleader." The Stone-look-a-like said.

"Um... Not to be rude but who are you?" Jinx asked carefully, "And what makes you think I would be a good cheerleader?" Jinx asked as she put a hand on her hip.

"Because you'd look hot in a cheer outfit," Darrel said trying to convince her.

Jinx just snorted and walked across the bridge, "save that for the next girl," Jinx yelled over her shoulder as the bell rang.

Xxx

Starfire walked into her 3rd period class and was surprised when a content Xavier greeted her at the door.

"So Kori, are you and Ivy going to my party or are you two going to blow me off and go to a tanning salon?" Xavier said as he walked Starfire to her desk.

"Why would go to a salon of the tanning? Do you think that my tan is the fake?" Starfire asked as she sat down in her desk that was right behind Xavier's.

Xavier ran the hand through his flippy hair, which ruffled it. "Uh… no, it's j-just that you two are so tan." Xavier said nervously.

Kori giggled because she was just messing with the poor guy, and Xavier probably thought she wasn't playing around. "So where is this amazing party supposed to be?" Kori said with a smile.

"At a warehouse, it going to be after dark so people feel free to do more stuff?" Xavier as he took off his leather jacket that revealed a shirt that did a great job showing his muscular arms.

Starfire stared at his arms for half a second then looked back at his face. "What kind of stuff like we be doing in the dark," Starfire asked. She didn't have much experience with the earthly party cultures. The only time she ever been to a party was when she went to a club with Blackfire, even there she felt so different and so unwanted. She didn't want to feel that way, never again.

Automatically some dirty things came to his mind when she asked the question, but he pushed the thoughts aside. He didn't believe that Kori was the type of girl to let a guy into her pants at a party, or anywhere. She was too innocent for that. "People like to dance and drink and do crazy party games at night because they feel like no one is watching," he said while not caring that the teacher was starting the class.

"Sounds glorious, of course Ivy and I will be there," Kori said while a smile that warmed up the room, "oh, can I invite my friend McKenzie?"

"You can invite any one you want cutie," Xavier said as he turned around to take the notes that the teacher was writing on the board.

Across the room Dick couldn't make a single cell in his body to pay attention. His mind was stuck in the memory of last night with Starfire. He kept replaying the conversion they had by her door and he kept imagining what he could had done to make the change he's been waiting for. Honestly, he liked Starfire, a lot. He just didn't want to date her and something happen between their relationship and they lose their relationship as best friends, and it'd be awkward for the team. But she could helping imagining if after they hugged he could have leaned in a kissed. Would she even kissing back? If she did, that meant she liked him too. Then maybe when they broke away from the kiss, he'd tell her how he really felt about her; or he could have pushed her up against the wall for a more passionate kiss. But he could never do any of it. For the sake of the team. But Dick, his second identity could do something about it. All he had do was figure out who Starfire's second identity was, which he already knew.

She was Ivy.

She must using one of Cyborg's hologram generator though, because she had a lighter shade of red, but it was the same length as Starfire's. She had the same eyes as Starfire and was the same size. She was covered in freckles, thanks to the hologram generator. She had a southern accent, which was probably from a voice disguiser. Starfire was Ivy, and Dick could date Ivy because it wouldn't be awkward for anyone, plus Robin had a lot more coincidence when it came to girls when he was Dick.

He decided, at the end of class, he would go to a redhead that Ivy's been hanging around and ask the redhead if Ivy would be interested in going to the movies. He would ask Ivy in person but he didn't know any of her class.

The second the bell rang, Dick got up and walked over to the redhead, which was talking to some brunette.

"Um, hi. You're a friend of Ivy's right?" Dick asked.

Right away, Xavier had a bad feeling about this guy. He was one of those guys that didn't have to try for anything, "Why?" Xavier asked.

"Of course, I am a friend of Ivy," Kori said as she shoot Xavier a confused look.

"Do you think you can see if she free this Saturday?" Dick said as ignored Xavier comment.

"No, she's not free. She's going to party WITH me, so you can run to your sports car and cry now," Xavier spat as he made his way to the door, but hand stopped him as it grabbed his arm.

"What's your problem? I just asked one simple just, and it wasn't even to you?" Dick said still holding on to his arm.

"My problem is she is with me and you're not going to take her from me," Xavier said as he pulled his arm out of Dick's grip.

"If she can't come to me, then I'll go to her," Dick said.

"Too bad, you're not invited," Xavier said as he walked out the door.

Dick looked at a very confused Kori, "Will you do me a favor and tell me where and when the party is, please?"

"Um, but he said you were not invited," Kori said still very confused.

"He was just joking, we're are like best friends, but we have a love-hate relationship," Dick lied. Honestly even though he just met Xavier, he hated him already.

"Oh, it's at the warehouse off of Main Street, and after dark," Kori said with a smile as she finally got up from her desk and made her way to the door with Dick.

Dick felt bad for lying to the innocent girl, but he needed to get to Ivy before that dirtbag did.

Xxx

Kyd Wykkyd was sitting against one of the wall that faced the whole courtyard. From here, you should be everybody. He looked up at the cloudy sky, from the looks of it, it was going to rain within five minutes. But through Kyd Wykkyd's eyes the clouds were dancing on the bits of sunshine. It wasn't his fault, it was the acid tabs fault. It wasn't his fault that he took them either, it was everyone else's. He mostly blamed his parents for abandoning him. They ripped him from everything he knew when he started to grow stronger with powers. They dropped him off in the middle of an abandon city, probably hoping he would starve to death. But, they forgot that he could teleport, so he teleported into Jump City, the Dark Way Prep took him in, he joined the evil side.

He took the tab during his 2nd period class, mainly because everyone was in groups and he was the only one alone, so he whenever no one was paying attention to him, which was always, he took three tabs. His hands started shaking within 3rd period, which means the tabs kicked in. The acid tabs had a different effect on him because of his power but his way of seeing this definitely changed.

He looked around the courtyard, he saw three tan girls looking up at the clouds, probably talking about how it was going to rain. In Kyd Wykkyd eye's, their hair floating and tangled within each other. Over by the pond, in the middle of the bridge, with her legs hanging between the railings, sat an amber haired girl with a sketch pad in her arms. Even though Kyd Wykkyd didn't know what she was drawing, a skinny girl rose from the sketch pad and danced around the amber haired girl. By some of the picnic tables, stood some jocks, but to a particular scarlet hair boy stood out, his hair was slightly spiked and was combed back so the spikes were pointing away for his face. All of a sudden, the spikes turned into a fire, jumping and swirling on his head. Kyd Wykkyd turned his head so it faced a girl with silky jet black hair that was sitting at the base of an oak tree reading a book with a dark cover. Her dark brown sparkled as they scanned the pages. Her long hair moving slightly with the wind. The bits of sunshine that shone through from the clouds, danced on her pale skin. _She's so beautiful_, he thought.

All of sudden, he had more confidence than he ever had. It was most likely the tabs, but he didn't care. He slowly got up from the wall and made his way to the girl. Every step he took, his heartbeat sped up, but he didn't care. When he finally reached the tree, he sat next to the girl and look down at her shirt. "I love Falling in Reserve" Kyd Wykkyd said. The girl gave him a confused look, then slowly said "Yea, they're like my favorite band."

"Is it because their music is so different, and they're so relatable," Kyd Wykkyd said with a smile that he didn't know he had. "They're just so amazing because everyone says they're 'horrible and different and not mainstream' but they don't care, they keep going."

Raven didn't understand why, but the statement made her happy, "yea, they kind of express all the emotions and words I never could," Raven said while closing her book.

"I don't think you're different," Kyd Wykkyd stammered, "no, no, I said that totally wrong, you're different, way different than the other girls, you're beautiful." And without even meaning to he leaned in a kissed her, but this wasn't just a normal kiss, it was passionate. But as the seconds passed, he pulled away, "I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid, who am I to kiss a girl like you, I should leave, I'm going to leave." Kyd Wykkyd said as got up but was stopped by a hand. He looked back at the confused girl.

Raven didn't know why but she wanted him to stay, even if he was playing with her emotions. "Please, stay."

"But what I did was wrong, I'm an idiot. I really should leave." Kyd Wykkyd said as he felt tears run down his face. No, not tears, it was raindrops.

"Tell me why your idiot." Raven said. She was sensing that this boy wasn't stable at the moment, like he was in a different world.

Kyd Wykkyd look at the girl and then sat back down feeling guilty for kissing the girl.

"What's your name anyways?" Raven asked as the closed her book so it wouldn't get wet for the upcoming rain.

"Knight Zane Lance," The boy slurred then broke in a laugh. _Yeah, not stable at all, _Raven thought to herself.

Xxx

Jinx was about to finish her drawing when the final bell rang. _Crap_, she thought to herself as she gathered her stuff and put it all carefully so she mess up anything, _I'll just finish it at the headquarters._

Jinx got up and left the class and walked to the front of the building and stopped at the glass doors. She gathered her courage and walked out the door in pouring and started to make her way to the Hive Five underground headquarters that was 10 miles away. She would have drove the mustang but SeeMore had the keys and SeeMore was currently in jail. She could have asked Kyd Wykkyd to teleport her home, but she had no idea who he was.

As she walked on the sidewalk, pass the parking, she got really jealous of the people in their warm dry cars. She would steal one but then the police would be after Jenifer and Jinx. Her bangs were currently sticking to her forehead. _I swear, if the boys don't break out of the stupid jail within tomorrow, I'm going to burn down this whole city. _

By the time then she made it a quarter of a mile, all her clothes were wet, her hair was like a mop and she could see through her glasses.

Just then, a red sports car stopped in the road right by Jinx and the window rolled down, "Get in," said by a male voice, but Jinx couldn't see who it was.

"What ever happened to stranger danger?" Jinx yelled over the rain as she kept walking.

"What ever happened to being nice to a person and not letting another person freeze to death?"

Jinx looked at her opinions. She could either spend 2 hours walking in the pouring freezing rain, or she could spend three short minutes in a warm car and if this person was a pervert in anyway, she could kick him into next Wednesday.

Jinx ran to the other side of the car and opened the passenger seat and threw her backpack in and then jumped in the car. The driver started to drive down the road, when she noticed the car seats were leather and she took off her glasses and looked at the driver, "I'm sorry, but all the water is going to mess up the leather and…" she stopped midsentence when she realized that the driver was the one and only Wally West.

"Stop the car, I rather walk then ride in a car with you," Jinx said as put on her glass and tried opening the door but it was locked.

"You don't even know me," Wally said looking a little aggravated, "I just saved you the weekend of stay in bed sick."

"Let me out," she said as she tried to open the door but it was still locked then something came into her mind. She opened her bag and started looked for her drawing of the beach.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked as he watched the girl frantically look through her backpack. She then pulled out a large sketch pad and gasped. "How far away is your home?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"One more street, and it's an apartment, why?" Wally walking said with a confused look.

"Okay, let's stop by you _apartment_ first, I need to get this dry before the water mixes with the colors, I hope you have a blow dryer," Jinx said rather quickly.

As soon as they pulled up to Wally's apartment, Jinx grabbed out and tired opening the door.

"Why do you think everything is unlocked," Wally yelled as he ran to the door with the keys.

_Because usually when things are locked, I hex them open_, Jinx thought. As soon as Wally opened the door Jinx ran inside. She opened different doors until she found the bathroom, then looked frantically through the drawers until she found a blow-dryer. She went to back to what she thought was a living room. She found Wally talking on the phone and she rolled her eyes. She found her drawing and plugged up the blow-dryer then carefully started to dry the drawing.

"How's operation save Mona Lisa?" Wally said as he watched the girl blow-dry the paper, "Coke or Dr. Pepper?"

"Coke," Jinx said as she concentrated or the paper.

"What's your name anyways?" Wally asked as he opened his refrigerator.

"You picked up a girl that you don't even know the name of and let her in your house?" Jinx asked as she turned off the blow-dryer.

"I know who you are, you in my math class." Wally said as he threw the coke at the girl.

"English," she said as she caught the coke, "and Jenifer." She opened the coke and took a sip, "I'll have let it naturally it naturally dry before I can put it back in my bag," she said as she hung it on a chair and went to sit on the couch.

"So, Jeni, are you any good at Super Ninja Fury?" Wally said as he plugged the game up and tossed a controller at Jenifer.

"JENIFER, and better than you'll ever be." Jenifer said as she caught the controller.

"Want every man for himself or on a team." Wally said as he sat with his leg crossed as started to log in.

"There's no way I'm being on the same team as you," Jenifer said as 'Round one' popped up on the screen.

Wally started pushing buttons on his controller and stuck his tongue out as his avatar fought ninjas. Jeni was kicking butt, but it was mostly because she lived with 5 other guys and they'd make fun of her if she lost a single game.

"Whoa, in your face," Jeni screamed as finished the level with Wally's player on the ground with birds flying around his head. "I just beat the Wally West. This means you're a LOSER." She said as she jumped up on the couch and made an L with her thumb and finger as shoved the letter in Wally's face.

"I let you win," Wally said as he pushed Jeni off the couch.

"Sore loser," Jeni said, then she started to dance around chanting 'I beat Wally. Wally is a loser. I'm better than him.'

Wally took a couch pillow and threw it at her, but she quickly dodged it. "Oh, this is how you want to play?" she said as she threw the pillow back at him. Wally threw two pillows at her, which she dodged by cartwheeling to his table and flipping the table over so she could use it as a shield. "Who's the loser now?" Wally said as he threw another pillow at her. Jeni quickly rolled on the ground and grabbed the three pillows. She threw them with all her forced. Wally managed to dodge two but was hit in the face the last pillow. "You still are." Jeni said as she laid on the ground laughing, but was interrupted by a pillow landing on her stomach. She saw three other pillow her way and ran back to the flipped table. From her 'base', she gathered her pillows and quickly threw them at Wally. But they hit the wall because Wally was nowhere in sight.

"Wally?" she said as she stood up. Just then behind her, Wally hit Jeni with pillow causing it to rip. Jeni was knocked to the ground and grabbed pillow and Wally's legs with it causing him to fall to the ground. From there, they both started hitting each other causing feathers to fly everywhere. Wally was about to knock Jeni in the head, when someone knocked on the door. Wally got up and shook off most of the feathers off of him and went to the door.

"TOMMY! Just in time, I'm starving." Wally said as he took the three pizza boxes from his arms.

"Aren't you always?" Tommy said, "oh, you have a little something on your," Tommy pointed to his hair. Wally quickly ran his hands through his hair and pulled out three feathers.

"Thanks man," Wally said as he pulled a twenty out of his back pocket and handed it to Tommy and shut the door.

"Who's going to eat all that pizza?" Jeni asked from the feather covered floor, "are you going to have some people over?"

"With this place looking like two chickens had a fight, I think not." Wally chuckled, "and I can eat all this pizza."

"Is this a competition I hear?" Jeni said as she got up started to pull the feathers out of her hair.

"Are you ready to lose?" Wally said as picked up the table that Jeni was using as shield and placed it upright then put the pizza boxes on top. Jeni had no idea what was coming for her if she thought she could beat Wally West, aka Kid Flash, in an eating competition.

"I should be asking you that question, loser." Jeni said as she took her first pizza and bit into it.

"You're on," he said as he took a slice of pizza and took a huge bit out of it.

By the time Jeni was on her 5th slice, Wally had cleared a whole box and was starting on a new slice. Honestly, he could he eat another box, but he refused because then Jeni might question how he could eat so much.

"I quit, if I eat one more than I'll explode," Jeni said as she let the slice of pizza slip from her fingers and put her ups in defeat.

"Who's the loser now?" Wally said as bit into the slice. He was actually surprised that a thin girl like Jeni, could fit 5 pizzas in her tiny stomach.

Jeni let her head fall back as she rubbed her stomach. All of a sudden, Wally's phone started to vibrate. Wally looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Heyyyy Dick, how's many favorite boy doing?" Wally said into the phone, "Hold on, I'm eating with my friend, Jeni. I'm putting you on speaker." Wally said as he clicked the speaker button and set the phone on the table, and continued to eat his pizza.

"Whatever Wally, anyways there's a party at that warehouse off of Main Street, instead of going to the movies with Kitten, do you feel like crashing a party?" the phone spoke statically.

"Anything beats going to a date with Kitten, what about your 'job'?" Wally said with his mouth full.

"I'll deal with that later, invite as many people as you can, this jerk is going down." the static voice said as he hung up the phone.

"Kitten? Really? You're dating that snobby brat that keeps bragging about how she's better than everyone else?" Jeni said as she shook her head in disapproval.

"It's complicated. So are you interested in crashing a party?" Wally said finishing his slice.

"Parties aren't my style. I'm more of a stay home and draw type of girl." Jeni said as she got up to check on her drying picture. "Sorry, to rain on your parade but it's dry which means I can go home." Jeni said as she picked up her drawing and put it back in her backpack, then headed for the door while Wally followed.

"Why are you following me? Stalker much?" Jeni said with a playful smile.

Wally held up his keys, "It's stilling sprinkling," he said as he opened the door and walked to his car.

Jeni went to the passenger side and opened the door and a got in carefully put her backpack on the floor. "How are the seat not wet?" Jeni asked as she looked at the seats carefully.

_Because I have super speed and when you looking for the blow-dryer, I ran and grabbed a towel and dried it, there's no way I'm going to let some water mess up my baby, _Wally thought to himself. "I don't know. Anyways, I think you should come to the party, it'd be fun." Wally said as he started up the car and pulled out of the driveway. "Where to?"

"On the other side of town, buy the mall." Jeni said giving him a location by the headquarters, there was no way she'd just give the location of the Hive Five headquarters to some football jock. "And I'll see what I can do."

"I have a question, why were you walking from the school to your house if it's over 9 miles away?" Wally said as he turned a street.

"My ride bailed, the bus doesn't stop by my house, and I don't have much friends." Jeni said as looked out the window.

"Well, if you ever need a ride than just text me or something, because I'm your friend now." Wally said.

"You're not my friend."

"Then what am I?" Wally said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Jeni rolled her eyes, "more like a loser that saved my drawing's life."

Wally put his hand on his heart like he was shoot there, "harsh!" Wally exclaimed.

"Here. This is my house." Jeni said as she pointed to a random house.

Wally pulled up the driveway and looked at the house. "Are you sure? Looks like no one's home."

"My parents are never home," she said as she picked up her backpack and opened the door, "thanks for, well, everything." With that she got up from the car and walked towards the house praying the owners left their door unlocked. She looked behind her and saw Wally was backing out, but she knew he wouldn't leave until she went inside. She walked up to the door and but her fingers on the doorknob and turned it.

_Creek… _

She thanked the gods for listening to her prayer and walked inside and looked for a light switch. Once she found it, she turned on the lights and looked out the window to see Wally's sport cars drive off. She looked around the house until she found an umbrella, then she walked out the back door and made her way to the headquarters.

Once she made it inside, she laid her stuff on the couch and close her eyes for a second but when she open them, she saw the computer flashing. She took off her hologram generator and looked at the computer screen.

_Security: Break In, _the computer read. Jinx quickly clicked some buttons on the computer until it showed the security footage. It showed a yellow and red streak running through the tower. She looked at the time the footage was caught. 12:38, she was at lunch. She grabbed her stuff and ran towards the stairs leading towards her room.

When she got there, her door was closed but there was a sticky note taped to it. It read, _Sorry I had to break in, but I was kinda of busy with the cops yesterday and I forgot to give you this. _

She opened her door and gasped.

On her bed, laid one single red rose.

XXXXXXX

**Sorry I posted this late, I was study for a huge exam, but to make it up, this chapter is 6000 words.**

**Oh, by the way, I had no time to check my work for grammar corrections so, can you deal with it? Thanks.**

**Review goal: 40.**

.


	6. Chapter 6: Friday

**Hey darlings, I know you guys passed the review goal, and I didn't post a chapter. I just want to say I'm so sorry, I was crammed with AP homework, and if you are in any AP/Advanced classes then you should understand. Again I'm so sorry, but I couldn't stop studying until today, when I finally took the test, now I'm back on track, again I am so sorry and I promise no more long breaks ever again.**

**IMPORTANT: I really would like to know which honorary titan(s) you want me to add, and what kind of ships you want them to be in. I RESPECT YOUR OPINION and I love all ships because they are all so creative. NOTE: I will not be adding any young justice characters YET. **

**My profile has a few spoilers on what's coming up, if you want to check that out. **

**I understand that a lot of you want to have an idea on what the characters look like in the second identity, so if you guy get 60 reviews, I'll put a detail description on my profile about each character and maybe a website that leads to a picture. **

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask, I'll answer.**

**Okay, I'm done. Just Kidding. I want to thanks every single person who reviewed. I'm being serious, I fan girl when I see a gain just one review. Not even kidding. Ask my sister. You guys are giving me a reason. Thank you so much. **

**I'm finished, here's you beautiful chapter. **

**By Day One Way, By Night One**

**Chapter 6. That God Its Friday**

It was dark as night in Kyd Wykkyd's room, even if it was 6 in the morning. His room was right above Jinx's except Jinx made Gizmo make a fake windows for hers. It was more like a TV that changed scenes to nature or the city. He refused to have any light in his room except candle light. He felt the dark was better, better to hide in.

He crawled out of his bed that had black skulls all around the bed frame, and grabbed some clean clothes that Billy Numerous washed the other week, he did all the chores since there was so many of him. He started to pull off his costume. He started by taking the facial part of his costume, which was the mask and red glasses that were supposed to look like eyes. Once it was off, you could see his black shaggy hair that fell in his face, barely cover his crystal blue eyes that could rival the sky's color. Then he toke off his cape and carefully folded it and set it on his gothic bed. He then toke off his upper part of his costume, which reveal his nice slim muscular figure, which always lost volume in his costume. He had created a skin creator generator, which allowed him to change the color of his skin with a hologram, which was hidden behind his belt in his costume. When he took of his belt, his skin changed to his natural skin tone, which was a very pale color since it rarely saw the light. Once he took off his bottom and final part of the costume, you could be his large calves from running from all the superheroes. He try everything he could do to hide his true identity from his friends and himself.

He slipped on the clean clothes, a Fall Out Boy shirt and dark jeans, and slipped on his shoes and teleported himself into a house of some elderly couple that slept until 10 and wasn't house in the evening. It made it a perfect cover, a guy living with his grandparents. The house was only 5 minutes away from the school, 10 minutes if he took his time; but he needed to get to school and talk to the girl that he talked to yesterday. He didn't remember anything that happen yesterday except taking the tabs and her face. Her face was so beautiful, he thought but pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

As he approached the school, he felt nervous. Why was he feeling nervous? Maybe something yesterday that he was regretting, only if he could remember.

He opened the door and walked to the courtyard with every step, feeling a little more nervous. He looked around for the girl's face but he didn't find it in the crowds. Then he remember she was alone and under something. _Maybe a tree?_ There were only a few trees in the courtyard, so he started by looking at the tree by the pond. He turned around and let out a tiny growl in frustration. Then he saw the girl reading under an oak tree across from where he was standing.

As he started to make his way to her, the girl noticed him coming and she closed her book and smiled at him. By the time he reached the oak tree, his nerves were going crazy, almost like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. "H-hi," he managed to say as he sat down next to her.

"Hey, Knight." She said with a small smile.

"Yesterday, you said that was your name, Knight Zane Lance." She said as she shared the same confused look on her face.

"Oh, no that's my name backwards, you see yesterday I wasn't… I-I was," he said as he looked down letting his hair cover his eyes, trying to find the right words.

"High…" the girl said as she tried to look at his eyes, but he refused and kept looking at the ground. "Honestly, it's okay, you kept muttering about how it's your fault and your parents." "I'm sorry," Lance said as he continued looking down. "Like I said, it's okay, I have parent problems too, I understand why you would do it," she said as she looked down as her fingers, "but it just makes it worst, trust me."

Lance looked up and his light blue eyes met her dark brown eyes. "Does it ever get better?" He asked as his eyes still glued to hers.

"I thought it never would, but after a while I got tired of feeling sorry for myself, so I ran. I ran from my father and ended up here. I kind of just wondered around until I bumped into some people, we started to hang out and they became my friends. It stopped hurting after that." She said softly.

"Where are they now?"

"I don't know," She said as she broke the eye contact and looked around the courtyard.

"But there's a huge difference me and you. You can go and make friends, while I'm too scared to approach any one. I'm…" he stopped as he let out a sigh.

"Socially awkward." She finished for him and looked back at his gorgeous light blue eyes.

"Yeah. You see, I would have never talked to you yesterday, but I wasn't myself. That's why I had so much courage, but I don't remember anything from yesterday. I'm sorry for ranting about my problems yesterday."

"You don't remember anything from yesterday?" She didn't know if this was a bad thing or not. She could play that the kiss never happened, but then again, she thought and hoped it meant more.

"No, it's a side effect sometimes. Like I don't even remember your name." He said sheepishly.

"It Adrienne." She said as she smiled.

"French?" He asked as he stared at her beautiful smile.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," he said as very tiny smiled peak from across his lips.

Xxx

"Hey, loser," Wally said as a smile run across his lips as he took a seat across from Jenifer.

Jeni looked behind her to see if he had been talking to someone else. "Me?" she said with an innocent face.

"Yeah, you. The girl who can't eat more than five pieces of pizza." He said as she tried to grab Jeni's attention.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She saw from the corner of her eye that Wally pouted, then she let a smirk cross her light pink lips.

"Since you don't remember, I could remind you this afternoon at my place," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I rather not," she said with a roll of the eyes. Wally just sat there and stared, like she didn't say anything at all. "Have you never been rejected before?" she said as she smirked.

"Me? Wally West? Rejected? What does that word even mean? I, Wally West, will never get rejected." He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Jeni, looking at his muffled hair, said, "Well, get use to it, Mr. Perfect."

A smile ran across Wally's face, "Aww, you think I'm perfect?"

A watermelon pink covered the edge of Jeni's cheeks, but she quickly brushed it off. "Absolutely not, you are so full of yourself." She said trying to sound angry.

"Mr. Perfect, that should be my name in the yearbook, and it's all because of you." Wally said with a smile that charmed most girls.

Most girls.

Jeni just turned her head, leaving the back of her head facing Wally. "Thank me in money, because I don't accept cheesy smiles."

"Fine, I have better people to give my smiles to." He said with a smile hoping that it would make her jealous.

Jeni turned to face Wally, "And I have better people to ride home with this afternoon, you never know, one of them might be hot." She said, while slurring the last part, turning Wally the same shade of red of his hair.

"Are you implying that I'm not a hot driver?" Wally said as his blush cleared.

"Bingo." She said with a final smirk leaving Wally speechless, "now can I get back to my school work?"

Xxx

Ivy was walking with McKenzie to her 2nd period, when a bouncy Kori ran into her.

"Friend Ivy, we must do the girl talking," Kori said as she pulled her into their 2nd period class, then sat down, waiting eagerly for Ivy to unpack her stuff and sit down in in her seat behind her.

"Okay, what is the emergency girl talk?" Ivy said with curious green eyes. "Spill."

"Okay, you know the Dick Grayson?" Kori asked with pure excitement.

"The muscular hottie that is in my science class before lunch? Who doesn't know him? He hangs out with Wally West which automatically makes him popular."

"Well, he asked me to ask you if you were the free this Saturday." Kori said in incredible speed. "Then the Xavier got the defensive towards you, and said you were with him. I think they both have the feeling towards you."

"Oh my god, you're not pushing my buttons are you?" Ivy said while letting her southern accent slip out. "I mean Dick is gorgeous like a god, but me and Xavier are close you know? Augh, I wish I didn't have to choose between two amazing guys."

All of a sudden, a desire to walk out of the classroom was necessary for Kori, "I'll be right back," she said as she walked up to teacher and asked permission to go to the restroom. As she left the class, she started to run, honestly she didn't know where she was heading but she couldn't be in that class any longer.

Her eyes were starting to blur from upcoming tears that she didn't even see Xavier walking down the hall and ran into him, knocking both of them onto the ground. "My apologies, I was just towards the… office. Yes the office." Kori said as she got up.

"It's okay, cutie. But why were you running and the office is that way," he said as he pointed the opposite way Kori was heading and got up from the ground. Then he noticed Kori's watery eyes and put a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it off, "I must go now." She said as started walking the opposite way of the office.

"Wait, Kori." He called after her, but she was gone.

Kori didn't stop walking the halls until she found the bathrooms. She opened the doors and looked in the mirrors and saw herself. She didn't see a normal high school girl, she saw an unattractive alien. She let herself slide down the wall and sit down on the cold tile floor. She only felt this way occasionally, but what made her feel this way at the moment was Ivy complaining about having two guys liking her. She felt different from everyone else, like they knew this wasn't her home planet and the chose not to like her because of it. She felt the warmth of tears as they rolled down her face and she just let them.

Just then one of the bathroom stalls opened and revealed an amber haired girl looking down at her phone with a frustrated look on her face. The amber haired girl looked up and saw Kori on the ground in tears. "Mummy, hi."

Kori jumped at the greeting because she didn't even realize she had company, "Oh, greetings." She said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and got up and looked in the mirror.

"You know, it's okay to cry. Its nature best pain killer," the girl said.

Kori didn't know what overcame her, but she hugged this complete stranger and started cry on her grey sweater.

_I didn't mean cry on me_, Jenifer thought just as she was going to push this stranger off of her, but she couldn't. This was her fresh start and she needed friends. "There, there." She said as she awkwardly patted the crying girl on the back.

"It's just *sniff* my first week here, and everyone likes Ivy *sniff* which I wouldn't blame them, she pretty amazing but *sniff* they would at least take the second glance at me," Kori sobbed.

Jenifer grabbed Kori by the shoulders and pulled her off of her so Kori's eyes met Jenifer's. "If they don't give you a second glance, then that's their fault, you seem like a wonderful person with a kind heart and this Ivy girl seems to be getting her 15 minutes of fame at the moment, but it'll wear off. Okay?" Then she pulled Kori in for a hug. "Everything is going to be okay."

They both hugged each other for another minute. Honestly, this was one of Jenifer's first hugs she's ever given or received. For Kori, the hug was most comforting. "Thank you," Kori said as she parted from Jenifer's hug. "You are the kind of the heart."

_I doubt that_, Jenifer thought as she remember all the people Jinx hurt, _fresh start right?_

"Oh, I forgot, I'm Kori." She said as she wiped the tears once again.

Jenifer walked up to the paper towel dispenser and handed some to Kori. "I'm Jenifer." Just then a brilliant idea popped in her mind, "Do you feel like ditching this place and having some fun?"

"Ditching?" Kori asked with a very confused look on her face.

"Yeah, skipping class." Jenifer said as she grabbed Kori's hand and pulled her out of the bathroom, "You know, when people leave school campus while class is still going on."

"Sound wrong," Kori said as she followed Jenifer down the hall to the back of the school.

"Yeah, but you need some cheering up, and you can't do that by learning how elements react to water," she said as they arrived at a set of doors that led to the parking lot. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Kori quickly opened the doors and ran out with a following Jenifer. They ran until they reached the parking lot. "Uh, what now? Do you own one of these cars?" Kori asked as she followed Jenifer.

"Sadly no. But I know a good friend that does." Jenifer said as she stopped walking and looking around for the car. "There!" She pointed at a red sports car as she started to run towards it.

"But how will your good of friend get home after school?" Kori asked as she ran after Jenifer.

"He'll walk, plus he knows I'm using it." Jenifer lied as she reached the car and opened the door, "that's why the doors are unlocked."

Kori slowly got in the car and while she put on her seat belt, Jenifer hot-wired the car without her noticing.

"There." Jenifer smiled a naughty smile and back the car up from its parking space and drove out of the school grounds. As soon as they got on the street, Jenifer turned on the radio and put the volume of high.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM ACTUALLY DOING THE DITCHING." Kori yelled over the radio and rolled down the window so the wind whipped her neat twisted bun around.

"SO WHERE TO?" Jenifer yelled as she also rolled down her window making the wind ruffle her straight bangs that she spent ten extra minutes on this morning.

"Mummy," Kori tapped her chin with her finger as she thought of places they both like. "THE PARK?"

"TOO OPEN. SOMEONE MIGHT SHE US AND ASK WE AREN'T A SCHOOL, AND IT TOO WET FROM YESTERDAY'S RAIN."

A glorious idea popped in her mind. "THE MALL OF SHOPPING!" Kori screamed with glee.

"Perfect," Jenifer said as she turned down the road towards Jump City's one and only mall.

Once they arrived at the mall, Jenifer parked the sports car by a huge truck, so if Wally called the cops because his car was missing then it'd be difficult to find. Kori and Jenifer both got out of the car and headed to the entrance while trying to try the windblown hair.

"I think we should shop at the Aeropostale first." Kori said as they reached the mall doors, then she suddenly let out a huge gasp. "I have no money with me, how are we going to purchase the clothing if we have nothing to purchase with."

"We could always steal," Jenifer shrugged her shoulders but Kori stopped in her tracks and a face of awe like Jenifer just suggested to blow up the moon. "I'm kidding, I have a credit card, and I'll pay." Jenifer laugh as she tugged Kori to move forward. _What's the difference between stealing and paying with stole money?_ She thought to herself and let out another laugh at clueless Kori.

"No, I mustn't use your money to buy me the fashionable clothing." Kori said as they entered the store Aeropostale.

"Its fine, ahhh… look at this." Jenifer said as she walked over to the rack and grabbed a light cream colored sweater that had tiny little black hearts all over it.

"Most definitely, and with these jeans." Kori said as she handed Jenifer a pair of black skinny jeans that had zipper pockets.

"Are you sure you don't want to buy anything? Maybe get something extra for an upcoming date or night out." Jenifer said as she looked through the racks to find a jacket to match the outfit.

"Well… tomorrow I am attending a party, but I don't know what exactly to wear to a party." She said as she clicked her index fingers together, "I've never been to one."

"Just dress like you are going on a date." Jenifer said as she looked at Kori and she was still tapping her index fingers. "You never been on a date before?!"

"Not really," Kori said as a sad look crossed her face, "no one likes me."

"I'm going to change that," she said grabbed varies of different clothing in Kori's size and headed to the changing rooms, "First thing people notice is appearance. Now don't get me wrong, you have amazing curves and you are well rounded in certain areas, if you know what I mean. It's like all your fat decided to skip your stomach and just go to your chest. But we need to change your style. Try these on." She said as she shoved Kori in a dressing room with all the clothing she picked out, while Jenifer tried on her outfit she picking out.

First Kori came out in a plain black loose shirt that had no sleeves but had fabric that cover the shoulders and had a collar. The whole shirt was see-through so Kori had put on a black tank top underneath which showed no cleavage. She wore green colored jeans that had big pink and red roses all over it and showed her curves amazingly. Jenifer came out with the cream sweater that fit perfectly on Jenifer's slim body and gave move of a bump in her chest, while the black skinny jeans showed her small but curvy hips. The black and cream colors made Jenifer's skin a bit tanner, as if she spent 10 extra minutes out in the sun. They both went up at the full length mirror and examined each other.

"I look like a skinny curveless child next to you." Jenifer said as she poked Kori's hips, "I told you, you have an amazing figure, you just have to find which clothes show it.

"Don't say that, you look most beautiful in this outfit. I think you should wear this on your next date," Kori said with a smile across her face as she tried to fix her hair.

"Uh no, I don't do dates," Jenifer said as she grabbed another outfit and shoved both Kori and the cloths in the dressing rooms.

Jenifer say in a chair by the mirror and unlocked her phone and went on Instagram. She typed in _. ._ and tapped Wally's page. _If he found out someone stole his car he'd post it on Instagram, _figured as she looked at his most recent post, which as a picture of him feeding pizza to an obsidian haired boy, while the boy was in mid-delivering a slap to the back of his head. _I would pay to see the boy slap Wally, _she thought as another thought crossed her mind, _does he ever get tired of pizza?_

After Jenifer judged five different outfits that all looked gorgeous on Kori, they decided to keep only three of them. Jenifer handed all the clothing to Kori to carry to the cashier.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKK!"

"What the hell?" Jenifer asked as she turned around and saw all their cloths on the ground while a jumping Kori was tugging at a light lavender dress that was covered in tiny pink flowers with a brown belt along the waist.

"It's this dress glorious! This is what one would wear to a date, yes? I'll wear it to the party tomorrow, I am most excited!" Kori practically screamed as took a dress in her size handed it to Jenifer who was unclogging her ears.

"Dang you got lungs," she said as she helped Jenifer retrieve the clothing Kori just abandon moments ago.

"Did you find everything you're looking for?" the cashier asked as Kori and Jenifer dumped the pile of clothes on the counter while he started scanning the price tags.

"Yes, everything was more glorious." Kori as she waved her hands in the air to dramatize it. Jenifer kept looking at the price going up as he scanned each item. By the time he was done, the price went up $532.89. _We'll just have to rob another bank,_ she thought as swiped the credit card.

"Jen, you have to let me pay for some of it, please. Most of it was mine." Kori said as she gave Jenifer big puppy dog eyes.

"How about you pay back me back whatever I spend on food," she said as she picked up half the bags that said Areopostale on them and started walking towards the food court.

"When will I pay you back?" Kori asked as she picked up the other half of bags and chased after Jenifer. "We do not have the school tomorrow."

"Uh, you mentioned you were going to a party, right?" Jenifer said as she stood in the middle of the food court looking at her choices. "What do you want? No pizza, I ate that pizza, and I don't do sandwiches or grease covered food."

"Yes, it's at a warehouse after dark." Kori said as she took the shopping bags out of Jenifer hands and carried them.

"Yeah, warehouse off Main Street, a friend invited me but I don't think I'm going to go. I mean, I don't know anybody there and he offered to be nice, he would notice if I brought Opera with me. I think I'm really feeling these California rolls. You want to get like 16 and slip them?" Jenifer asked as she walked over to the sushi bar while Kori picked a table and set all the bags down.

Jenifer came back with a tray with sushi and different sauces and a bag of well-designed chopsticks. She took one of the plain chopsticks and grabbed a California roll.

"Why did you received these?" Kori asked as she pointed as the designed chopsticks.

"Something about being their 500th customer or whatever so it was free." Jenifer said as she took another California roll.

Kori grabbed the other set of plain chopsticks and tried to pick up a pick a roll with them, but failed as the California roll dropped back to the tray. "How do you work these?"

"You've never used chopsticks before?" Jenifer said as she ate her third roll. Kori just stared at her with a blank face. "Just eat it with your hands. Chopsticks are the fancy way of eating them."

"Oh," Kori said as she plopped a roll in her mouth, "They are most delicious. Anyways, I think that you should most definitely go. I will be there, so you won't be alone."

"You're going to hanging out with that Ivy girl."

"But I will also hang the out with you. Plus, I have no experience with these parties and I need your help." Kori said as she flashed big puppy eyes and made a begging motion.

_I don't have much experience either, although I went to a few Hive parties, but I doubt they're the same,_ she thought to herself. "If I say maybe, will you stop… whatever you're doing?"

"Yesss!" Kori squealed as she clapped her hands together, "Now, let's go to Forever 21 to get the accessories." Kori said as Jenifer plopped the last roll in her mouth.

Xxx

"Hey Xavier." Ivy said as Xavier sat down next to her on the grass.

"Apple?" he offered her a ripe red apple.

"No thanks, allergic. Remember?" Ivy said as she made a faint choking sound and fell on the ground dramatically as if she just died.

"You know who else was allergic to apples? Snow White, but you seem not to have a Prince Charming, may I do the pleasure and save you?" Xavier said as he leaned towards her frozen, but as his head was about a foot few inches from hers, she quickly playfully pushed Xavier and started laughing.

"I don't need a prince to save me, I can save myself." She said playfully as they both started laughing, then Ivy noticed something missing.

"Hey, where's bubbly Kori?" she said as her southerner accent slipped when she said bubbly.

"Well, I have 3th period with her and she wasn't there, but I did see her in the hallway going the opposite way of the office." Xavier said as he start to twirl strands of grass between his fingers.

"Well, she did ask for a hall pass in 2nd period but she never came back."

"You don't think she might have skipped?" Xavier said as the image of a teary eyed Kori on the hallway floor popped in his head.

"Innocent little Kori? Skipped? I don't think she knows that's a thing. She probably called her mom 'cause she felt bad or didn't want to continue classes."

"True," Xavier said as his phone started buzzing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. "I'll be right back." He said as he got up from the grass.

"That's the same thing Kori before she disappeared!" Ivy playfully yelled as she let herself fall into the comfort of the grass.

Xavier walked into the nearest restroom and check the stalls before he finally answered the awaiting call.

"Dude where had you been? We haven't heard a word from you in two weeks, I thought you got caught or even worse, killed." An anonymous static voice said on the other line.

"I'm not dead, and who kill me? I've just been..." He started to say as he ran his hand through his hair, "… occupied."

"WELL UNOCCUPY YOURSELF!" the static got stronger as the voice yelled, "We are running out of supplies, do you think you can get a hold of some before Sunday? We have some desperate clients that need their weekly dose. And don't think about bailing out, or do I have to remind you of our deal."

"No, no. I remember it clearly. Yea, yea. I'll see what I can do."

Xxx

Raven tried with all her might not to levitate to her last class of the day. She couldn't help it though. She actually found a person in the school that understands that they don't to be happy all the time. But she was happy now. It was an emotion she felt rarely, but she enjoyed the fluffy feeling at times. She was happy because she spent her entire lunch hour with Lance, even though they just read side by side in her usual spot, underneath the oak tree. It felt good to just read with someone, just knowing that they enjoyed the same things as her made her feel less different.

As she walked into in class and dropped her books by her assigned lab table and sat down and let out a sigh and let herself daydream. She didn't even notice Garl sit next to her and start a conversation.

"So what do you think? Pretty AWESOME right?" Garl said as waited for Adriel to answer, but when she didn't, he poked her in the shoulder, "Adriel?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Yeah, I finished the lab study guide." Adriel answered unsure what the topic of the conversion was.

"I was talking about my science experiment ideas. Did you seriously not hear any of what I just said?" Garl said as he face palmed himself.

"Sorry… I was distracted." She said quietly.

"By what? The class hasn't even started yet." He let out a sigh then held up a finger. "Anyways, I was think we could get a Guinea-pig and train it to do like ninja jumps of something, cool huh?"

"Guinea-pigs? That was the stupidest idea I ever heard of." Adriel said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't think you should come up with something better?" He said declaring competition.

"I don't know. Put a fish in a desert and see how long it last. Basically, anything is better than your idea."

"Fine," Garl said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "we'll have to do something normal like all these other normal people."

"Just like the teacher recommended? Wow, I would have never thought of that." Adriel said as she grew bored waiting for the teacher to start the subject that she already knew.

"What if we got like two Guinea-pigs and…"

"I'm allergic to Guinea-pigs." Adriel lied, honestly she hate small little hairy rodents.

Xxx

"Do you think I made the team?" Dick asked Wally as they walked out of the boy's locker room. They were both sweating buckets because of football tryouts and drills.

"Did you not see how perfectly you threw the ball? I think I saw coach cry. I'm pretty sure you made quarter back, and I'm absolutely going to get running back. This season is going to be great, and let's not forget about all the hot cheerleaders we will have to talk to and give them rides and their perfect blonde hair blowing in the wind." Wally said while practically drooling as they approached the parking lot.

"In what car are they going to be riding in?" Dick said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Arkkk! WHERE'S MY CAR? RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON, I WILL PERSONALLY TORTURE YOU IF YOU DID SOMETHING TO MY BABY!" Wally screamed as he waved his arms around.

"I didn't do crap, I was with you ALL day. How does a person lose a car? Oh yeah, a stupid person that leaves his car unlocked. Remember, 'Dickie, you don't have to worry, no one steals from the Wall-man.'" Dick said as he made Wally's voice sound like a little girl and making girly hand gestures.

"WHO STEALS A CAR AT A SCHOOL PARKING LOT?" Wally said as he was still trying to process the fact that he no longer had his car. "Oh my god…." He said as he as he remembered something, "my suit…"

"What about it?" Dick said with a shrug.

"It's in the trunk of my car." Wally said then shrieked as Dick slapped Wally in the back of the head.

"What idiot leaves his suit in his car that he leaves unlocked?!" Dick yelled at Wally as he rubbed the spot where Dick just hit.

"I have another one at the tower, Imma run there and put it on and search every inch of this damn city if I have to."

"What about me? How am I supposed to get to the tower?"

"You should have thought of that before you hit me, bye boss." And with that Wally ran a t human pace until he was out of sight then ran full speed making sure NO ONE saw him. He ran across the lake water that surrounded the tower and he ran up the tower's walls until he reached the roof then took the stairs that led to his room and changed into his suit then ran to the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich. This all happened in a matter of seconds. After he devoured his sandwich, he ran out the tower and started searching the East side of the tower.

Three hours later, Kid Flash had searched the town more than twenty times. Whoever had his car was gone. Kid Flash let out a sigh and decided to just start fresh tomorrow and headed towards his apartment. He walked into an alley that was about two blocks away from his apartment and looked to see if anyone was looking before he changed into his civilian clothes that he had stashed there. From there he started walking towards his apartment.

"Oh man, Uncle Barry is going to kill me," he said as he let his head fall and he stared at his feet until he got near his apartment, then all of a sudden rage overcame him and he kicked the nearest thing. "Ouch," screamed as he opened his eyes to see what he just kicked.

There, a red sport car was parked in its usual spot. Quickly, Wally got his keys and opened the trunk to verify that this was truly his sports car. He opened the trunk and lifted a big black gym to find an untouched yellow and red suit.

**XXXXXXX **

**Again I am so sorry I haven't update in like three weeks, I truly am. I made this chapter extra-long for you guys.**

**I have a question. Do you guys want more crime? If so name a few criminals you'd love to see.**

**Okay, so I was thinking maybe the school could host a play. My English class is reading Romeo and Juliet and I kind of want to do that but please suggested some plays. **

**If you want it to be Romeo and Juliet, then you should review how should be Romeo or Juliet.**

**Review goal: 62.**


	7. Chapter 7: Saturday Morning

**Hello my darlings, how are you guys? So if you haven't noticed my chapter are getting longer and longer and they are based on days. Anyways, I just wanted to thank all you lovely souls for keeping up with my fanfiction and reviewing!**

**MY APOLOZIES: I noticed in my last chapter I used the words 'anorexic' and 'retarded' and I didn't realize that I could be offending anyone and I just want to say I'm so sorry and I changed them and I will try not to use offensive words again. I am so sorry.**

**Romeo and Juliet play update: I loved the feedback and you guys loved the idea of adding the play 'Romeo and Juliet' some where's in this series. A lot of you guys suggested who should be Romeo and Juliet, but I would love more feedback. I am really liking your ideas by the way. Okay, so like I said, I am reading 'Romeo and Juliet' (the old version) in my English class, and quite frankly, it is so hard to understand, so I was thinking it more of a modern version or I could do like the princess and prince from different kingdoms? **

**WANTED PROOF READER: Okay, so it turns out I am horrible at proofreading my own work. I was thinking maybe I could get one of you guys to proofread my work? Private message me if you want the job. The requirement are I will send it through via Gmail and I will send it a day before it is due to update (yes, you get to read it before everyone else). I will need list of mistakes within 24 hours, no exceptions. So if you feel like proofreading send me private message or review that you want the job. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Teen Titans, I'm pretty sure there would be a sixth and seventh season out by now, therefore I do not own any of the titans.**

**BY DAY ONE WAY BY NIGHT ANOTHER**

**CHAPTER 7. PARTY CRASHERS **

_BRANG… BRANG… BRANG… BRANG…_

Robin quickly jumped out of bed and let out a long tired yawn. He loved being a super hero and all, but he despised early morning missions. Since when do villains robs banks at 5 in the morning? Since he always sleeps in suit and mask, just in case something like this happened, he quickly grabbed his utility belt and headed to the common room to check the report and meet the others. He was the first to arrive and quickly looked at the report on the huge TV.

"Now villain would be stupid enough to mess with my sleep?" Raven said as walked in with her hood covering her face. "I swear I will drag them through the deepest parts of hell."

"Whoa, Raven that's dark, even for you." Robin said as he kept his eyes on the screen.

"Could you blame the girl? I mean it's five in the morning." Cyborg said as he walked in and grabbed a banana that was on the counter.

"Morning, my friends isn't it a lovely morning?" Starfire gleefully said as she flew in with a smile stuck on her face.

"What are you talking about? It's practically midnight!" complain a tired Beast Boy as he walked in with bags under his eyes and his hair ruffled and drool on one side of his face.

"You look like something that crawled out from beneath Raven's bed." Cyborg said in mid-chew before a black inky hand hit in the back of his head. "Hey!"

"Robin, will hurry up and tell us who I have to drag to hell along with these two morons," she said as she gestured to Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Dang Raven, you're not a morning. We get it." He said as he took two bananas and turned into a monkey and sat on Cyborg's should and happily eat his bananas.

"That's weird, it's an unknown source… but I got the location, or should I say locations? There's two attacks…" Robin said as he continued to type on the keyboard.

"Do you think it is the Hive Five trying to distract us again?" Starfire said as she flew next to Robin and handed him a banana.

"No, those clowns are in jail." Raven said as she already started mediating.

"I see no reports from the police department of a jail break." Robin said as he unpeeled his banana. "Why don't we have any other food expect bananas?"

"You think Jinx and Kid Wykkyd would try anything with half their team missing?" Cyborgs said as he started digging through the refrigerator. "And did you forget that Kid Flash was here like a few days ago and all the food we brought back as 'payment' was bananas and mustard." Monkey Beast Boy jumped off of Cyborg and turned into himself into a dog then curled into a ball and started sleeping.

"Raven, do you think you can teleport us to the center of the city then we can separate there?"

"NOOO! Teleportation makes me sick!" Beast Boy said before getting sucked into Raven's soul self and was teleported to the center of the city. "Ughk." He said as he turned into a different shade of green.

"Starfire, Beast Boy, and I are going to the location near the Bank of Pérez. Raven, you and Cyborg head to the Old Stadium." Robin said as grabbed Starfire hand and she started flying towards the bank as Beast Boy turned into an eagle and flew side by side to Starfire.

"Well, I guess it's just us against the loser in an old abandoned stadium on a Saturday morning." She said as she levitated and a black inky circle grew underneath Cyborg's feet and levitated him. She guided them to the Old Stadium and dropped them in the center of the stadium.

"It doesn't seem like any crime is going on here." Cyborg said as he started to scan the perimeter. All of a sudden a giant red X landed on Cyborg's control panel and stocked his systems, which made him fall to the floor.

"Cyborg!" Raven screamed as she left the old bleachers with her powers and threw them in the direction the X came from. Raven slowly walked towards the dust cloud take the bleachers created. Just then she pulled out her communicator, "Robin, we found the unknown source, I think I got him. It's…" but before she could finish, a big sticky X knocked Raven into the wall.

"Are you serious?" she said as she tried to use her magic to get out of the sticky mess but it was no use.

Red X walked out of the cloud of dust and picked up the communicator. "Robin, you miss me?"

On the over end of the communicator Robin image faded as his communicator was turned into a rose.

"Please silent all cellphones until the show is over." Mumbo said as Starfire shrieked as a saw started to cut through the box she was placed in.

"STARFIRE!" he said as threw an explosive disc to free Starfire from her death box. She quickly flew away from the flying chucks of woods and threw some starbolts at a giant gloved hand tried to grab bear Beast Boy.

"Oh deary, I can't let you ruin my act." Mumbo spun his wand around and all of Starfire's starbolts turned into bubbles. Just then, the giant glove grabbed Beast Boy and started to squeeze him. Quickly, he turned into a snake and slid through the crack of the glove's finger then turned into a tyrannosaurus rex and swung it tail and hit the glove spending it to a nearby dumpster.

Meanwhile, Mumbo was sucking up all the money that was in the busted up vault into his hat. "Sorry, I have no time for autographs." He started running but was knocked down by Robin bo-staff.

"Shows over." Robin started to swing the staff in all directions then kicked Mumbo in the stomach causing him to lose his wand and hat and he crashed on the ground. "STARFIRE THE WAND!" Robin yelled as Starfire swept down and grabbed the wand and kneed the center causing it to shatter.

"NOOOO!" Mumbo said as all of the stolen money start to pour out of his hat and pockets and greenish skin faded away.

"Looks like you're out of tricks." Robin said heard sirens in the distance. "Starfire, you stay here until the police come. Me and Beast Boy are going to the Old Stadium. Red-X is there with Raven and Cyborg. Come on Beast Boy." He reached his out his hand as Beast Boy changed into a Pterodactyl and grabbed Robin's arm and started to fly towards the stadium. Once they got there, Beast Boy set Robin down and turned into his human self. "Ahhh," he groaned as he put a finger in his ear, "I think I have some of Mumbo's flowers stuck in my ears."

"Raven? Cy?" Robin called out as he waited for a reply he got out a few explosive discs and slid them between his fingers. Just then an X went towards Robin, but he quickly threw a disc at it and dodged the red chunks flying everywhere. "Beast Boy watch out Red-X is attacking." Quickly changed in a wolf and started sniffing around. All of a sudden, Red-X appeared form behind a concrete pole and kicked Robin into the air but Robin did a backflip to catch his fall. "I thought you didn't play villain." Robin said as he threw the remaining of the explosive discs at him, but Red-X dodged them as he flipped through the air flawlessly. "You shouldn't think, it hurts your brain." Red-X threw a punch towards Robin's stomach but Robin caught his arm and pushed him into the ground but Red-X kicks himself back up and kicks Robin's feet off the floor causing him to fall.

Meanwhile, wolf Beast Boy and started headed towards the back wall inside the building part. "I really wish I had a camera right now," Beast Boy chuckled as he saw Raven glued to the wall with a giant X and her mumbling and fighting to escape. All of a sudden his expression changed and he grew concerned, "Are you okay?" Raven gave him a death stare. "Oh yeah, you can't talk because of the goo," he said as looked away and found a loose pile walked up to Raven. "Okay, so this might hurt just a little. But if it hurts a lot then I'll stop." He said as placed the pile between Raven's back and the wall and started to pull. Slowly, Raven's back got unstuck and she let out a painful groan then used her power to free the other parts of her body and fell to the ground and let her body rest on the cold concrete. "Raven, are you okay?" Beast Boy said as he poked her back. She slowly lifted her head and looked at him, "I'm cover in who knows what, do I look like I'm okay?" She started to pick the chucks of red from in her hair.

"Well, if it helps, red really looks good on you." She said as he rubbed the back of his head and let out a slight blush, "Well I got find Cyborg." And with that, he turned into a cheetah and headed into the dark area. Raven sat there in shock wondering if he was trying to be funny or if he was being serious. She heard a faint groan in the distance, she got up and levitated towards the sound. She come to find the opening of the stadium and seeing Red-X and Robin in hand to hand combat. All of a sudden green starbolts separate them as Starfire flew in and went by Raven. "What happened?" she pointed to Raven's goo covered cloak. "Something that HE'S about to pay for." Raven said as two pieces of concrete lifted from the wall and flew towards Red-X, but he quickly teleported a few feet away from his original spot.

"I thought you were a hero." Starfire said as she landed on the ground by Red-X.

"Oh, I'm no hero, beautiful." He said as he grab Starfire by the waist and pulled her close, "But, I'd be one for you any day" Just then an explosive disc was thrown at Red-X, he quickly dodged it by teleporting, but leaving Starfire get hit by the explosive disc. The blast caused her to crash into a nearby wall and fall to the floor. "Kid, you got to have better aim." Red-X chuckled.

"Let's see how this does for aim." And in the moment, Red-X was hit by Cyborg's sonic canon. "Booyah!"

"Good shot, Cy." Beast Boy said as they high fived with his free hand. Then he paused, "So like what now?"

"We arrest him." Robin said as he walked towards the spot where Red-X would have landed.

"Well, genius. There's no one to arrest." Raven said as she landed by Starfire and helped her up. "How is that even possible?" Robin asked as he examined the area. "Well let's at least find out why we got the report.

"I have an idea why," Starfire said as she lifted a piece of concrete that revealed a huge bag filled with red rubies.

"These aren't regular rubies, these are some kind of developed rubies." Cyborg said as ran a scan on the rubies.

"Take them with us to the tower. We are going to find out what Red-X's plan, and why he has these rubies, and what they can do." Robin said as Cyborg grabbed the bag. "Raven do you can teleport us?"

"I can but this long of a distance I'll be weak for a good hour," She said as her soul self surrounded them an a few seconds later they were in the tower. All a sudden Beast Boy popped up with a great idea. "I bet I could beat you in a game of Super Ninja Fury!" He sprinted towards the couch and jumped over it and grabbed the remote and started up the PlayStation. Cyborg quickly grabbed another banana and stuffed it in his mouth and ran towards Beast Boy with a game controller. "You're crazy if you think you can beat me." Cyborg claimed.

"Well, this seems fun and all... but I'm going to get this, whatever it is, off of me." Raven pulled her hood over her face and walked out of the common room and towards the bathroom her and Starfire shared.

"Ohh, and I should pick up the pizza." Starfire said as she clapped her hands together with a gleeful smile on her face. She looked at her partners, which stopped what they were doing and gave her a shocked face. "Do we not eat the pizza when we are victorious?" She wore a confused looked.

"That's only when it's the afternoon or lunch time, but definitely not 6 in the morning." Robin explained.

"Pizza actually sounds kind of nice, considering we have no food." Cyborg gave Robin an _it's all your fault_ look.

Robin put his hands up in defense, "That's not my fault, its Kid Flash fault. If I had my communicator, I would make him buy us grocery and carry all of them up here and organize them in the kitchen."

"I'm call him," Beast Boy pulled out his communicator and clicked on Kid Flash's contact. "But he's probably going to eat half of it on the way over here." Here paused the game when Kid Flash's face appeared on the tiny screen.

"Hey. How's titans? I can't believe ya'll can't survive without and missed me so much." Kid Flash said as he made hand gestures.

"Dude. Where are you?"

"I'm fighting crime or was at least. I'll just waiting for the cops. They're taking forever…"

All of a sudden Robin's head peered in the screen. "Which villain? Any chance it was Red-X?"

"X who? No, I caught Dr. Light. It didn't even take a minute."

"Since you have so much time left, you should think about getting us some groceries." Cyborg yelled so kid Flash could hear him.

"But I have plans to woo a special tamaran today." Kid Flash said as a mischievous grin crossed his face.

"No you don't! You are going to buy us groceries!" Robin yelled and shut the communicator off. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat there quietly looking at an angered Robin, then Beast Boy unpaused the game. "Eat my dust chrome dome!" He said as he pushed the controls furiously. Robin turned and walked out of the common room and into the training room, and the set out some punch bags and dummies and started kicking and punching. With every punch he grew madder and madder. _Why does he have to push my buttons like that_? He thought as he kicked and punched harder and stronger. All of a sudden full rage overcame him and he gave the punching bag one last powerful punch which ripped the bag and sand started to pour out of it. _Just great. _He let out a distressed sigh.

"Are you okay?" A worried voice said behind.

Robin turned around to find a concerned Starfire. "Oh, yeah I was just training. You know, since Red-X got away, we have to prepare." He lied. Starfire slowly walked up to Robin and grabbed his hands. "But you have injuries." She said sweetly. Robin looked down and saw his gloves had ripped and his knuckles were cut and were stained red with blood. Starfire gently touched one of his knuckles. "Oww." "I am most sorry. Here." She walked over to the first aid kit and grabbed a roll of gauze and started to wrap it around one of Robin's hands. "I don't know why you hate the Kid Flash. He is just trying to be funny."

"I don't hate him. It's that he always finds a way to bother me, like he flirts with you all the time but he knows…" Robin looked down deciding rather to finish his sentence.

"He knows what?" She asked as she picked up his head with her hand leaving only a thin gap between their faces.

"He knows I like you…" he said quietly as courage filled his body and he pulled Starfire in a kiss. This kiss wasn't like the kiss she gave him when they first met. This kiss was gentle and delicate. To Robin, she tasted like no other girl he ever kissed. She tasted like a fiery passion and sweet candy mixed together. Starfire had waited so long for this moment to happened, but know that it did, it was official the best moment of her life. She couldn't have asked for a better first kiss. He absorbed every second and enjoy the nice slow kiss that they were sharing and she never want this moment to end, and it didn't until they both need oxygen in their lungs and they slowly parted away.

"Woah," was all that Robin could say before Starfire pulled him in for another kiss.

XXX

Jinx was on the couch of the Hive Five headquarter watching TV, or least trying to. She could keep Kori's offer off of her mind. Did she really want to go to the party? No, but she did want to have more than one friend, and aren't friends supposed to support one another by accepting their offer? She wouldn't really know because all of the 'friends' she had were villains that were only considered as friends because they were once part of your team or mission. Then there's the Hive Five, which were the only family that she knew. Honestly though, she did want a friend that she could call up and talk about feelings or boys or the new fashion trend. But was Kori being serious about wanting to be her friend? Kori could have been easily being nice because she did pay for her new wardrobe. But then again, she could be a wonderful friend, I mean, they had so much fun Friday. But she didn't want to show at the party alone and Kori ditch her.

All of a sudden, she heard the walls collapse behind her. She turned around to find dirty and sweaty teammates carrying large brown bags.

"You know we have a door." Jinx said as she jumped over the couch to inspect the bags.

"I am not in the mood for your little jokes Jinx. Jail break was hard. I had to break through like twenty walls." Mammoth said as he dropped his bags and headed towards his room with Gizmo following him.

"What's in here?" Jinx asked as she peeked in the bags that were just dropped on the floor. In the bag were all the stolen artifacts and jewels from the museum that Jinx hide in the woods. "How?" she asked softly as she looked at See-More.

"Oh, it was on our way back and Gizmo hacked the police GPSs and sent them all across town. Pretty smart right?" he said as he headed over to the couch and laid down. "It feels so good to relax."

All of sudden, an idea popped into Jinx's brilliant mind. "Hey, See-More. Do you feel like crashing a party tonight?"

"A party?" See-more asked as he half lifted his head up to look at Jinx who just sat on the other end of the couch. "Since when do we just invited to parties?"

"You'd probably get invited if you went to school Friday." Jinx grabbed a pillow and hugged it.

"Oh, yeah. By who?" See-More laid his head back down and closed his eye.

"All the popular girls that stare at you during lunch and in the halls." Jinx said quietly.

"Well, I don't need their stares." He said with a sigh.

"I think you should make some friends."

"I have friends."

"Friends. Other than the Hive Five. I mean, I have one, I think."

"Who?" See-More said as he sat up to pay all his attention to Jinx.

"Oh, this girl, Kori. She and I kind of skipped school together yesterday. She's really fun. Actually, she's the one that invited me to the party. But I don't know if she meant it or not. And I don't want to go alone." Jinx said as she pulled a feather out of the pillow.

"Fine." See-More said as he laid back down. "I'll go. Only because I need some lightening up because jail is very bland."

"Oh my gosh. Thank you!" Jinx jumped up from the couch and hugged See-More, and ran downstairs to pick the perfect outfit, leaving a blushing See-More.

**Xxxx**

**Next chapter: Party!**

**Sorry that this chapter is a little short but, I wanted to get something in before it became next Sunday. **

**Review goal: 75**


	8. Chapter 8: Saturday Night

**Hello my darlings. First of all, I am most sorry that this chapter was a few weeks late. Testing is coming up and I have a lot of stuff to do. I am sorry back this is the longest chapter I've written and a lot of relationships start to fire after this. **

**My birthday is coming up, June 6****th****. And for my birthday I'd like to reach 115 reviews. Do you think you can do that for me?**

**I have officially decided to do Romeo and Juliet I just need to know if ya'll want the prince and princess version or the actual version.**

**I actually love Jinx so I'm rewatching all the episodes with her in it. #Ihavenolife**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans and if I did we would have a billion seasons going on. **

**Xxx**

**By Day One Way By Night Another**

**Chapter 8. Party? Party.**

Ringggg. Ringggg. Ringggg.

"Hello?" Wally asked as he was playing Super Ninja Fury.

"So like are you going to help me crash the party or not?" A static voice said.

"Dickie! It's so nice of you to call, I was getting lonely." Wally said as he was trying to improve his skill in the videogame so he can beat Jenifer the next time she comes over.

"So you aren't going to help me?"

"Why would I miss an opportunity to hang out with my Dickie?" Wally said as he finished a level on Super Ninja Fury. "Yes, Level 65. Bet you can't compete with that, Boss."

"I actually finished all 100 levels, so you're just running for second place," Wally could hear the smirk Dick was smirk through the phone, "Anyways when do you want me to pick you up? I mean then party is about to start in a half hour."

"Why would I need to be picked up?" Wally said as he paused the game and pulled on some fresh clean dark jeans.

"Don't you remember? Your car got stolen. Last time I heard an update about it was yesterday with you saying the details of your funeral because your uncle killed you." Wally heard muffling then an engine roar.

"Actually someone drove in home. Like it just appeared in my apartment parking lot. Whoever intended to steal it did a very poor job doing so." Wally pulled a t-shirt that said 'The Beatles' on and grabbed some glasses, "Dude, you're taking the R-cycle?"

"What even with your car? But, no. I have a plain motorcycle that I bought before I formed the Teen Titans, so they don't know about it."

"Motorcycle. Red sports car. Dude, we are going to rock this party." Wally said as he grabbed his keys and started for the door. "Have you found everyone in particular that chases your interests?"

"Wally, I can hear you wiggling your eyebrows. And actually, yes. But I'll tell you the details at the party. See yeah." And with that the call went dead.

Wally shook his head as he scanned his apartment to see if he could bring any thing that could spice up the party. _Oh Well, _he thought as he walked out the door and locked it. As he walked to his car, all he could think about was the different girls would be there. This year has had the biggest of students which meant so many girls that Wally could meet and maybe even date. Wally unlocked his car, hopped in, and started the engine. He sat back and let his head fall back and just enjoyed the soft purr that the car engine was giving. He was just so glad that we got his car back. He looked at the steering wheel and started to back out of the parking space. As he drove to the warehouse, all he could think about is who had the guts to actually steal a car at school, more importantly his car. The closer he got to the warehouse, the more determine he got to finding out who stole his car. He didn't know how but when he did, he would beat this person's butt, because no one steals the Wall-man's car.

He arrived at the warehouse, and right next to it was a huge lot of grass that people when already parking their car in. He drove around until he call what he was looking for, then he parked his car right next to Dick's motorcycle which he has locking up.

"Hey don't you think it's a little too early to be crashing this party?" Wally said as he got out of his car and started to lock it. "I mean the sun just started to set."

"Oh so now you lock your car, after it gets stolen you finally lock it? Unbelievable." Dick said as finished locking up his motorcycle. "And do you not here all those people in the warehouse? Do you not hear the music? It's not too early, if anything we are right on time."

"Okay, look I'm no Superman with super hearing." Wally said as they started their way towards the warehouse. "So are you planning on mingling with any hot chicks?" Wally said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not really." Dick said as he looked around for a certain freckled girl.

Wally stopped right in his tracks, causing Dick to run into Wally's back. Wally turned around and grabbed Dick's shoulders and started to shake them, "DUDE! We are in high school, live a little. It's okay to find a pretty girl and get her a kiss or two, and if she wants more than fine, more fun for you. Because high school isn't about lifelong relationships, it's about the fun."

Dick pulled away from Wally, "Well, what if I don't want that?"

"Are you crazy?" Wally waves above his head, "Every guy wants that. Even the guys that sit alone want to jump on top of a girl. Don't tell me you actually want to be tied to a girl?"

Dick just shrugged kept walking leaving a stunned Wally behind. Wally run human speed and jumped on Dick's back causing both of the boys to crash into the dewy grass. Wally quickly turned around Dick around and pinned him down to the ground with his hands holding down Dick's wrist and Wally's knees were on his thighs. "Tell me, what did you do with my best friend Richard Grayson?" Wally yelled.

"Wally get off of me." Dick squirmed around but Wally's grip just got tighter. "Wallace West. I swear if you don't get off of me I will call you by your middle name for the rest of your life."

Wally let out a smirk and just replied, "I get off of you when you tell me what's going on with you." Wally said he saw a girl point towards him and her friend started laughing.

"Wally people are starting to notice, get off of me." But Wally didn't move a muscle, until he stuck his tongue out and let spit gather up on the tip on his tongue.

"Thon't think I woulth do it." Wally said as the spit was about to fall.

"Rudolph, if you don't-" the spit left Wally's tongue and Dick's eyes went wide. "StarfireandIkissed" Dick said in a rush. As soon as the words left his mouth, Wally pushed Dick away from the spot the spit was going to land. Wally jumped up with excitement. "Oh my gosh. When?"

"You are repulsive." Dick said as he brushed the grass off of his black jeans. "And why should I tell you anything?"

Wally offered a hand to help Dick up, "because we're best friends, and been best friends as long as I remember."

Dick knew it was true, even if he was the cockiest son of a gun in the whole world, he was one of his closest friends that knew his other identity. But Dick wasn't going to give Wally the satisfaction of knowing that, "Today, before you dropped of groceries. Wait, did you even drop them off?"

"Of course, I just ate the cookie dough. I even got tofu tacos from Mexico for BB." Wally said confidently, "I got ya'll all kinds of stuff. Better enjoy it too. I can't believe you actually step out of your comfort zone and kissed her. I mean it's about time. Dang, that means Raven won the bet." He snapped his fingers and started walking to the warehouse again.

"You guys actually bet on how long it would take for me to kiss her?!" Dick exclaimed.

"Shh, people might hear you." Wally joked. "And yes. Cy said next year. BB said in a couple months. I said in a month. Raven said the first week of school. I owe her 100 dollars."

"You know she's an empath."

"That little cheat." Wally said as they finally arrived at the Warehouse. "You ready?"

"Just open the door." Dick opened the door to find the warehouse was quite large. It was filled with different kinds of people. There was a DJ in the back corner and there was a line of people by it trying to request songs. The warehouse had a huge open area where everyone was dancing to the song "tonight tonight." On the other back corner there was a spiral staircase that went both up and down. And at the other corner there was a table filled with different foods like chips and pizza and punch. There was a few tables on the other side of the food table.

"Alright, this is my kind of party!" Wally said as he headed over to the food table and picked up a chip.

"Wally, lets actually party instead of eating." Dick said as he looked around the warehouse.

"Just rebuilding my energy, and who are you looking for?" Wally said as we walked to the dance floor with Dick.

"Ivy. I think she's Ivy." Dick said as he kept looking for Ivy.

"Oh, you want seconds." Wally wiggled is eyebrows once again.

"Stop it." He said as hit Wally in the shoulder.

"Well, I'm actually going to dance." He said as started dancing, "So does this Ivy person dress really country like?"

"She talkes like it, why?" Dick said as he turned to see where Wally was looking at. They were both staring at Ivy and Kori dancing. Ivy had a red plaid T-shirt that was tied at the bottom exposing her tan belly, jean shorts and some brown cowgirl boots. Her ginger hair was held down by two low ponytails. Kori had on a light lavender dress that was covered in tiny pink flowers with a brown belt along the waist. The dress fit perfectly on her hourglass figure. Her hair was up in a braided bun expect for some loose due to the dancing.

"Woah, well you got Ivy I just take the other one." Wally said as he pulled Dick towards the girls. "Hi ladies." He said as he started dancing again.

"Dick." Ivy exclaimed as she threw herself onto him for a hug. "You actually came!"

Wally looked at Kori again and noticed she was had stopped dancing and was currently looking down. The song ended and now 'Stereo Hearts'. "This song is amazing don't you think?" Wally said as Kori looked up at Wally who started dancing all silly and mouthing the words causing Kori to laugh. "You have a beautiful smile, almost as beautiful as you."

"Why thank you." Kori said as she started dancing with Wally. Soon Dick and Ivy danced with them. After three fun hip hop songs, a slow song finally came on. Groans were heard throughout the room from all the people that were either single or wanted to dance some more. "Maybe I have this dance?" Dick asked Ivy. "You don't have to be all formal about it," Ivy joked as she pulled Dick towards her.

"What about you beautiful? Want to dance with the Wall-Man?" Wally asked as he did his famous smile.

"Of course." Kori said as she wore a confused look, "But I do not know how to do the slow dancing."

"It's easy, let me show you. You put your hands around my neck and I place mine here." He said as he placed his hands on her hips. "And now we just sway. Like this." He started to sway with Kori following him. He sneaked a peak at Dick and Ivy to find Ivy head rest in Dick's shoulder while they were quietly talking. "I hope you are good at spinning," Wally spun Kori around and was surprised of how graceful she looked as she spun and her dresses flowed in the air.

"That was most delightful." Kori said as she started swaying again with Wally.

"Well, it was more delightful to watch." Wally smiled again. Just then the song end and both pairs split. "Well who's hungry?" Wally said as headed to the snack table. Dick rolled his eyes but followed him, and Kori and Ivy trailed behind.

"So you and Dick?" Kori whispered to Ivy.

"Honestly, I don't know. I think he likes me, but…" Ivy whispered back and glanced at Dick.

"But what?" Kori was so curious to why Ivy didn't like the perfect Dick Grayson. Both he and Wally were the most popular boys in the whole class. How could Ivy possibly not like Dick?

"But, I think Xavier likes me, and he would never talk to me if again if I had any relationship with Dick."

"If he was a true friend, he would understand. Let me deal with the Xavier, you have your moments with Dick." Kori said as she realized that she probably should try to find Xavier, but she pushed the thought aside.

"Really? Kori, you are the absolute best." She said as she wrapped Kori around for a hug.

"Thank you." Kori said as she hugged her back, but being very careful not to crush her. When they parted, Ivy ran so she could catch you with Dick, leaving Kori.

"I'll reserve a table for us." Kori said as she sat down at a table and watched Wally, Dick, and Ivy all get food, expect Ivy got two plates. _I wonder if this was a good idea, _Kori wonder as they walked towards the table. "I hope you like pineapple pizza and Fritos." Ivy said as she set down the plate in front of Kori and sat beside her while Dick sat across from Ivy and Wally was across from Kori. "Actually I'm not hungry, but I thank you." Kori said as she pushed her plate away from her.

"More for me," Wally said as he grabbed her plate and bite into her pizza.

All of a sudden, the door caught Kori's eye as it swung open and revealed Jenifer and a tan guy. Kori let out a squeak then got out of her chair and ran towards Jenifer, trying her best not to let her emotions let herself fly. "Jenifer!" Kori yelled as she wrapped Jenifer in a hug and lifted her off the ground.

"Kori, it's eh-, hard to brea-" Jenifer gasped.

"Oh, sorry." Kori said as she let go. "You look amazing!" She said as she stepped back and looked at Jenifer's outfit, which was the cream sweater with black hearts and the black skinny jeans they bought at Aeropostal. Jenifer tied the outfit was tied together with cream boots and her hair was in a bun held by the decorated chopsticks leaving her straight bangs to fall in her face and came up to her eyebrows.

"Thanks Kori, you look amazing yourself!" Jenifer said as she looked at Kori's outfit. "Oh, this is Simon, my friend." Jenifer said as she turned around and found two blonds were already talking to him. She could blame them though because his dark blue t-shirt and black jeans actually made him look better than usual. He turned his attention away from the girls and smiled at Jenifer. 'You good?' He mouthed and she simply nodded and was tugged by Kori.

"Please, you must meet my friends." Kori said as she pulled Jenifer to the table where Ivy, Wally, And Dick were happily laughing. "This is my friend, Ivy." Kori pointed at Ivy then at Dick, "That's Dick and that's-"

"Hey loser!" Wally interrupted.

"Do I know you?" Jenifer asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, we played Super Ninja Fury together." He said as he took a finally bite of his slice of pizza. "By the way, I've been improving my SNF skills so anytime you feel like getting your butt kicked, just give me a call."

Jenifer wore a confused look, "Still don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you're confusing me with someone else."

"Wally, stop scaring the poor girl." He said as he hit Wally in the arm, then looked at Jenifer. "Sorry about that, he needs mental help. Anyways you hungry?" He pushed his plate towards her.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll go get some of my own." Jenifer said.

"I'll go with you." Wally called after her but was stopped by a glare from Dick. "What? I need to refill my plate anyways. I promise I'll behave, boss."

"You better Rudolph." Dick said with a snicker. Wally turned a light pink a grabbed Jenifer's wrist and pulled towards the snack table.

"Rudolph? Really?" Jenifer laughed. "Like the reindeer?" She pulls her wrist back towards her and clutched her stomach because she was laughing too hard.

"Stop it!" Wally blushed more.

"Oh –gasp- my –gasp- gosh. Your face is almost as red as your hair." She said as she ruffled his hair and tried to calm her breathing.

"Whatever." Wally said as he turned to face the snack table until the redness died down then faced Jenifer again. "I know you remember me." Wally reached for another slice of pizza and went to the punch bowl. "Punch?"

"What would you do if I did remember?" Jenifer grabbed her own slice of pizza and put it in her plate. "And God no, they probably spiked it."

"How could they? No one here is 21." Wally said. Jenifer grabbed a cup and filled it with punch, then held it up to her nose. "Well they found a friend I'm guessing," she said as she handed the cup to Wally to smell. "Dang," he said as he made a face and put the cup down, "Anyways, why wouldn't you want anyone to know that you spent a little time with me or not let anyone know that you know me?"

"To start off, you're a popular playboy. If anyone knew I went to your apartment, they probably think we did stuff, which you're not even my type. Plus, I actually care about reputation."

"What kind of stuff would you and I be doing?" Wally wiggled his eyebrows for like the tenth time that night.

"You're disgusting." Jenifer said as she handed her plate to Wally, "I'm not hungry anymore." She started to walk over back to the table.

"C'mon. I was just joking." Wally chuckled as he followed her. Jenifer sat next to Kori while Wally sat in his original spot and started eating his food once again. Jenifer leaned into to Kori's, "Is that the girl that you were talking about Friday?" She whispered and point at Ivy who was too caught up in her conversion with Dick to pay attention to them.

Kori nodded, "But she is really fun and one of my friends." She whispered.

"Why are ya'll whispering?" Wally said as a smile crept up his face. "Are ya'll talking about me?"

Jenifer pretended to gag, "In your dreams, Rudolph." The statement made Wally blush again.

"Shall we go dance?" Kori asked as she looked at the dance floor.

"Actually I love this song, so come on." Jenifer said as they both walked over to the dance floor.

"Wait, can I join?" Wally yelled, but they could hear him.

"Wally just leave them alone," Dick said. Wally looked over at the dance floor and saw that Kori and Jenifer were already dancing.

"Can't do that, Boss. She's different." And with that he walked over to the dance floor.

"Wait, who?!" Dick called, but Wally was already too far to hear him. Wally danced through the crowd until he found who he was looking for. "Hey ladies, did ya'll forget about me?"

"I would say purposely forgot." Jenifer said as she continued dancing. Wally grabbed Jenifer's waist and pulled her towards him, "How about you dance with me?"

"Why not closer?" Jenifer said in a flirtation voice as she moved mover where their bodies were just a centimeter apart.

"Perfect," Wally smiled and closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, but Jenifer quickly placed her hand on his lips and with her other free hand he pushed him away. "In your dreams." She said and started dancing with Starfire again.

He smiled at the two dancing girls then flinched at the sound of a voice he really couldn't deal with. "Wally-poo! Where have you been? I've missed you so much!" Kitten said, more like screeched.

"Avoiding you." Wally murmured, but then remember what Dick said about not getting her mad or she might let all the mutant moths loose. "Let's dance." He started casually dancing, but Kitten wanted more. She pressed her body and tried to move her hips to the beat. Tried. She was failing to try to impress Wally. He almost gagged when she kissed him on the cheek, then continue to dance on him. _Great, I'm going to smell like cheap perfume all night now._ Wally thought. He snuck a peak a Kori and Jenifer and another thought crossed his mind, _I wouldn't mind them dancing on me, at least they knew how to dance._ He smiled at the thought. _Maybe…_

XXX

"Ha I win." Darrel declared.

"I demand a rematch!" Victor said.

"C'mon guys, you said I would play the winner." Karen let out a sigh.

Currently, they were in the basement of the warehouse playing air hockey. The basement was more like an arcade then a warehouse basement. It was filled with a kinds of games like air hockey, fuse ball, darts, pool table, and two TVs, one with Super Ninja Fury and the other with Xbox with Just Dance. They even had beer pong, expect they were using lemon juice and taking pictures of their faces when they have to drink the whole cup of lemon juice.

"Fine. But I get to play the winner." Victor said as he moved so Karen could play.

"That will be me." She said confidently as they restart the game.

"First to make 10 wins. Loser has to bring us snacks." Darrel said as a devilish smile crossed his face.

"I'm not keeping score." Victor said as he walked over to the couch where the TV with SNF was at. He was surprised to see a blonde boy with emerald eyes playing SNF.

"Dude, you're on level 87? That's awesome." He said as he jumped on the couch and watched him finish the level.

"Wanna play?" The blonde said as he handed an extra controller to him.

"Little, you go think you can keep up?" Victor said as he pressed the start button.

"You're the one that's going to lose." The blonde said as he mashed the buttons down.

After a good ten minutes of playing SNF, Victor finally won. "That's what you get for letting you guard down." Victor teased.

"Remat-"

"Gar!" A voice interrupted.

"Wally!" Gar screamed as the redhead tumbled onto the couch.

"What'cha up to? Oh Super Ninja Fury, can I join." Wally said as he grabbed another controller.

"Only if you want to your freckled butt kicked." Victor said.

"Say's the guy who just lost." Gar chuckled.

"How'd you know my butt is freckled?" Wally gave a pretend confuse look.

"Because you have freckles all over yourself. Gar, how do you know this dumbass?" Victor said as he started the game again.

"I have to have someone to mess around with in my history class." He stood up on the couch and pushed the button forcefully trying to win the battle.

"I WON! IN YOUR FACE!"

The boys turned around to see Karen giving a victory dance. "Uh man," Darrel sighed as he realized he had to get food for the group, "Hey Victor, do you want to help me bring food down here?"

"Sure dude," Victor said as he dropped the controller and walked up the stairs with Darrel.

"I guess it's just you and me." Wally said as he pulled his sunglasses, that were laying on his head, down so now he was wearing them.

"What?" Karen said as she crossed her arms, "Who am I supposed to play with now?" Just then two girls walked down the stair laughing.

"I love that movie!" Jenifer half laughed.

"Yes. We should do a movie marathon at your house one day." Kori said with a smile.

"My house?" Jenifer laughter suddenly disappeared. She didn't have a house. At least not one that she could bring an innocent friend to.

"Hey, do you girls want to play a game with me?" Karen asked across the room.

"Us?" Kori pointed to herself.

"Yes, c'mon. Want to play Just Dance?" Karen asked.

Kori turned to Jenifer, "Can we please to the video game of the dancing? Please?"

"Sure," Jenifer said as Karen started to set up the game.

"Hey Jeni, why don't you show little ol' Gar here your Super Ninja Fury skills." Wally said as he just kicked Gar's behind.

"What are you talking about? What even is Fury of the Ninja that are super?" Jenifer acted confused.

"Ha, cute." Wally said as he did a victory dance.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's dark outside. That's so idiotic." Jenifer said as Kori and Karen were talking about what song they should dance to.

"You didn't complain when Dick was wearing sunglasses." Wally said as he took of his sunglasses and placed them back on his head.

"Cause he actually looked good in them." Jenifer said in half chuckle.

"Do you want ice on that burn?" Gar said cheekily.

"Okay guys, let's just mind our own games." Karen said as they finally picked a song. "C'mon Jenifer, we're waiting on you."

"Let's play." Jenifer said as the song 'Forget You' started. The three girls moved with the music and follow the avatar. "Kori, how are you getting all perfect's?"

"I do not know. I am just dancing." She said as she score around perfect.

"The part that is coming up is really hard." Karen said as she scored a perfect.

"The free style?" Kori asked.

"No, just keep following the avatar." Karen said as the song did its last move.

"And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best with a forget you." Jenifer sung the last line and at the end she jumped up and landed in a split.

"Nice final touch," Karen said as she nodded with approval, "You two should try out for cheer this Monday."

"Me? A cheerleader?" Jenifer asked. She was great at gymnastics because of the Hive training and she was a dancer when she was younger, but a cheerleader?

"Oh, yes. Please! I will only do it if you try out! I wish not to do it alone. Please!" Kori did her famous puppy eyes.

"Fine." Jenifer sighed.

"Eeeeh." Kori squealed, "I am most excited."

"About what?" asked a voice near the stairs. Kori turned around to find Xavier walking towards her.

"Xavier!" She said as she ran up to him and hugged him. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I just got here and I just talked to Ivy. She said she saw you come down here." Xavier said as he put his hands in his pockets. "Do you want to go outside and talk?"

Kori looked back at Jenifer and Karen and they both did hands motions to go. "I would love to." Kori said as they went back up the stairs.

"Want to grab something to eat before we go outside before we go outside." Xavier asked as they passed the snack table.

"No thank you, I already ate the pizza." Kori said as she opened the door that led outside. "It is much quieter out here."

"That's why I wanted to come out here." He ran his fingers through his hair, "What happened yesterday?"

Kori happiness dropped because she didn't feel like going through all these emotions again. "I received news that my dog died." Kori instantly felt guilt for the lie she just told.

"That's got to suck. I had a dog once, but it didn't die on me. When I was moved to a different family, they made me take it to the pound. But that was 5 years ago." Xavier said as he started walking through the grass. "Want to walk through the trail path? It'll only take 10 minutes."

"Sounds like fun, where will the path lead to?" Kori asked as she followed Xavier.

"Just an old boat pier. Few years back during the summer, my friends and I were jump into the lake, and there's an old tire swing we use to jump off also too."

"That sounds awfully dangerous." Kori said as she rubbed the goosebumps that the wind was causing.

"Yeah, I broke my arm from it. Actually this warehouse is where I would run away." Xavier said as he took off his leather jacket and handed it to Kori. "Here."

"Thank you," Kori said as she slipped on the jacket, "why would you run away?"

"My foster parents, they were just in it for the money." He said as they both arrived at the pier. "Here it is."

"It is beautiful." She said as she looked out to the lake and could see the moon's reflection and the fresh stars dancing on the water. New fallen leaves were pushed into the lake by the wind. The scene was truly beautiful.

"I could think of more beautiful things though," Xavier said as he looked at Kori. He grabbed her hand and looked in her eyes, "You're different. I can feel it."

She pulled her hand away and looked at the moon, "I know, it is terrible. I can't fit in as well." She said as tear rolled down her cheek, "But no matter what, I'll always be different. I can't change it." Xavier wiped her tears and placed his hand on her cheek and once again looked her in the eye.

"I think different is good." He leaned in and let their lips touch. Kori didn't know what was happening but she let her brain shut off completely and kissed him back. Xavier moved his hands to her lower back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. This moment was just utterly perfect.

XXX

"Simon" Jenifer yelled as she passed through the crowds of dancing people, "Simon?" _Where is he?_ She thought as she dialed his number for the fifth time. _I just want to go home. _

"Hey cutie, want to dance?" A random guy with a tattoo asked.

"Ask me in like a decade, maybe you'll have a chance." She said as she went back to the stairwell._ Maybe he's upstairs. _She walked up the steps and opened the door slowly as she heard laughter. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she saw Simon with the blondes that he was talking to when they first arrived at the party, and a couple of other people. The room was empty of furniture expect for a couch and a rug, unless you count the closet door in the back.

"Hey Ji- Jenifer. What are you doing up here?" Simon asked as he got up off the couch and walked towards her.

"I was just wondering what time we would be leaving."

"Did you 'Friend' leave you." He said as he made air quotations around the word Friend.

"Noo-, well kind of, she actually a friend but a guy pulled her away from me, so I have no one to hang out with."

"You could hang with us." He gesture to his friends.

"The populars? I think not. I'll just wait in the car." She said as made a face.

"If you want to," Simon handed her the keys to his precious mustang. "Are you sure though?"

"Positive." She said as she walked down the stairs and walked through the crowd. She was almost out of the crowd when she felt a hand rub her butt. "Okay, pervert. I said I didn't want to dance." She whipped around to find the same guy with the tattoo. All of a sudden, there was a flash of pink the ground underneath him collapsed. "Oh my god," She said as run towards the exit. She was always able to control her powers, what just happened? Her hands were shaking and her head felt really light headed and her vision was blurry. She could barely see the door open and people walk until she ran into them.

"Jenifer? Are you okay?" Jenifer heard a voice then constant rings. "I need to sit down." She knelt down and touched the ground.

"I think she might be having a panic attack, or maybe an anxiety attack." A male voice said.

"Jenifer, its Kori. Breathe. Just breathe." Kori said softly as she started breathing heavily.

"I'll go get some water." Xavier said as he ran into the crowd.

"Jenifer, I need you to breathe." Kori said as she grabbed Jenifer face.

"I can't." Jenifer said as she deeply breathed. "I'm losing control." Jenifer closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

"Hurry!" Kori screamed into air. "Please, no, my friend." She whispered. Just then an idea rushed through her mind. She used her tamaran strength to pick up Jenifer and carried her out the door and walked around the warehouse until she reached the very back where no one was at. She checked to see if Jenifer was asleep, but she was passed out. She laid her body on the ground and put her hands on Jenifer's chest. "Apologizes." She said as she looked around to see if anyone was around then let her hands glow and sent a starbolt through Jenifer. Jenifer eyes through open and gasp.

"What happened?" Jenifer said as she looked around. "Where are we? Owe my head hurts"

"You passed out, Are you okay?" Kori asked with concerning eyes.

"Yeah, the last thing I remember is getting these keys." Jenifer held out the Mustang keys.

"Let's go inside. Xavier will be wondering where we are." Kori said as she helped Jenifer up and helped her walk back to the door.

"I feel better now," Jenifer said as Xavier approached them with bottles of water. "Still, hydrate."

"Fine," she said as she took a bottle and drunk all of it. "I actually feel like dancing again."

"I think you should take it easy." Xavier said.

"Hey guys!"

Kori, Jenifer, and Xavier turned to see Wally dashing towards them. "Hey Wally. Where's Ivy?" Kori questioned.

"That's actually what I came to talk about." Wally smiled. "A bunch of people are going to play spin the bottle. I'm supposed to round up some people. Want to join?"

"Spin the bottle?" Jenifer asked. "Really?"

"It sounds glorious!" She looked at both Xavier and Jenifer with puppy eyes. "Please?"

"I have no where you be." Jenifer said as Xavier shrugged.

"It's upstairs. We cleared most of the people out of there." Wally said as Xavier and Kori left. He turned to Jenifer. "What happened to you?'

"What do you mean?" She gave a confused look.

"We're like paler than usual." Wally said as they started walking through the crowd of moving bodies.

"Oh, I passed out." Jenifer said calmly.

"What?! How?!" Wally almost screamed.

"Probably dehydrated, I don't know."

"Drink something." Wally commanded.

"I did, chill." Jenifer said as they reached the stairwell.

"I'm going to get people from downstairs, can you wait here?" Wally asked as he walked down.

"Why?"

"So I won't think you died or something." Wally said as he headed down the stairs. Jenifer smiled, but it faded as she realized that he might just be being sweet to hook up with her. Just like 'Stone'. _Why can't he find a different girl to fuck with? _She thought as she waited. After what seemed like forever, Wally resurfaced with Karen and the guys she was playing air hockey with.

"Jenifer, where were you? I was playing air hockey with the guys then when I turned around you were gone." Karen gave Jenifer a small hug and walked up the stairs with her.

"Uh, I didn't feel like playing, so I went to leave but Kori caught me trying to leave and convinced me to play this game." Jenifer said as she left big chucks of what really happened. "Are we seriously playing spin the bottle?"

"Yeah," Karen said as she noticed Jenifer tapping her fingers on her leg, "Don't worry, it's just a game. The kisses really don't mean anything." They took the last step and arrived at the door that led to the top floor.

"Here we go," Jenifer said shakily, already regretting playing this game, she grabbed the door handle and turned it slowly turned it and finally open the door. The room was no longer as bright as it was when she first time she was in the room, only half of the lights were on and there were only less than ten people standing and talking. Jenifer quickly found Xavier and Kori and walked towards them with Karen in tow.

"Jenifer! Karen! We must sit by each other." Kori sis as she hugged them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It's time to begin." Wally said as he held a glass coke bottle. "My peasants, take your seats."

Everyone started to form a circle in the center of the room. Jenifer made sure to sit between Kori and Karen.

"I am most excited." Kori said to Xavier, which was on the other side of her.

"I just hope I'm lucky enough to kiss you." Xavier said as he took Kori's hand and held it in his own.

"Jenifer, who are you hoping to do the kissing with?" Kori said as she turned to Jenifer.

"Mmmh," Jenifer scanned the circle, then noticed that Simon was still here, sitting next to a blonde with a really high ponytail. "It's a secret." Jenifer lied, not wanting Kori to know she didn't want to play.

"Which one of my ladies would love to go first?" Wally flashed a smile that could melt hearts to all the girls.

"Should we?" Kori whisper to Jenifer as Jenifer rolled her eyes at his smile.

"No way, he's just trying to be cheesy." Jenifer said as she remember Stone would flash a smile like that, the smile she never got over.

"Wally-poo. Can I spin first?" Kitten pleaded.

"Do all girl dress like hookers?" Ivy whispered to Dick, who was sitting right next to her. Dick looked at Kitten's outfit and flinched. She was wearing black waist high shirts that her butt was hanging out of, a pink crop that did a horrible job covering her bra, which was lime green, and knee high black boots. Her makeup was dark but all smudged. "I think she got hit in the head before coming here." Dick whispered.

"Yeah, sure." Wally's smile disappeared as he handed her the bottle and walked to his spot by Ivy. "Rules are kisses have to be more than five seconds and we are going clockwise. Now, we shall play." Wally pretended to bow.

Kitten pulled the bottle back then spun it. _Don't let it be me, please don't. _Wally prayed as the bottle passed him. Wally closed his eyes then heard the most horrid screech on earth. He open eye, fearing for the worst, but was surprised to see the bottle wasn't facing him. He traced the bottle so a stunned Dick that wore a trouble face.

"This is the worst start for one of the best game." Dick mumbled as Kitten screech again.

"Pucker up Dick!" Kitten said as she pulled Dick into a kiss. _Ew, gross. Is that her gum? Doesn't she ever wash her mouth? I swear I feel like I'm kissing Beast Boy in dog form. _Robin counted the seconds as finally the fifth second passed and he quickly pulled away and wiped his mouth on his jacket as Kitten skipped back to her spot smiling. "If you want more, I'll be here all night." Kitten winked as Dick gagged.

"Your turn dude." Wally pushed the bottle towards Xavier. "We go clockwise remember."

Xavier looked at the bottle then spun it, then looked around the room hoping it would land on some certain people... and it did. The bottle slowed and landed on Ivy.

"Let's get this over with," Ivy said as she giggled walked towards Xavier and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. She kissed slowly trying to enjoy her first with one of her crushes. Xavier also enjoyed the kiss, even if his was officially with Kori, it felt great to kiss the girl he was wanting to kiss all week.

"Okay, five seconds is over. Time's up." Dick grabbed Ivy arm and pulled her back to her spot next to him, breaking the kiss.

"Dude, that was like 3 seconds." Xavier said.

"That' all you needed." Dick said as he was about to get up, but Ivy stopped him. "Calm down, we're all friends here." Ivy glanced at Xavier signaling to stop.

"Yay! It is my turn to spin the bottle." Kori said breaking the suspense as she grabbed the bottle and spun it and waited impatiencely for it to land on someone. Anyone.

Darrel.

It landed on Darrel. Kori couldn't be happier though, she was in the best mood ever. She would even be happy if she had to kiss Kitten. Thank god, it didn't come to that. She walked over to Darrel and leaned in and expected an open mouth kiss, like all the others were doing, but just got simple kiss. As they parted Darrel whispered, "Sorry, saving the real kiss for someone else."

"All understanding." Kori said happily as she walked back to her seat. "Your turn." She said to Jenifer as she noticed her hands were shaking.

"Do you did they could possibly skip me?" Jenifer whispered shakily.

"I will not allow that." Kori handed Jenifer the bottle, and nervously Jenifer took it and watched it spin around. _I swear if it lands on Dick, or even worst Wally, I'm blowing up the whole town. _Jenifer plotted her evil plan as the bottle came to a slowing pace and Jenifer closed her eyes.

"Well, things just got interesting," Jenifer heard Wally smirk. She opened her eyes to see the bottle pointing to herself. No, not herself. At Kori.

"Oh no, there was to be some kind of rule about this." Jenifer complained to Wally.

"Only rule is it was to be five seconds, get to girls." Wally smirked.

"I do not understand." Kori said confused.

"I swear I will break every bone in your body." Jenifer said as she could feel her body heating up.

"I say let them do it, give me a show." Xavier leaned back.

"Xavier!" Ivy stared with a shocked look.

"What did you expect out of him?" Dick said as he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't make the rules, honey." Wally said as his breath taking smile crossed his face.

"What does that mean sunglasses?" Xavier threaten.

"Oh my gosh, stop." Jenifer said as she rubbed her temples. "I'll do it." She said as she grabbed Kori hand and started walking to the back of the room.

"Where are you going?" Wally questioned.

"You said no rules." Jenifer said as she opened the closet door and pulled Kori inside and closed the door behind them.

"Are we really going to do the kissing?" Kori whispered.

"No, but I have an idea. Play along." Jenifer said as she started to kiss her own hand to make kissing sounds. Kori quickly caught along and let out a moan, "Jenifer, stop it." Kori tried everything in her not to bust out laugh then and there. "I can't resist" Jenifer said as she muffled Kori's hair and let out a moan. Kori made more kissing noises and she pulled one of Jenifer's sleeves down and muffled her hair. Jenifer bumped into the door to add more affect and rubbed her hand over her mouth and Kori did the same so their lipstick looked smudged. Kori gave a thumbs up, and Jenifer nodded and opened the door again and walked out and looked at the circle.

All the boys were beat red, Wally being the reddest, and the girls sat there uncomfortably. Some guys wouldn't even look at them. "What? Was it not five seconds?" Kori asked innocently as she could and sat back down.

Xavier sighed realizing that he was going to need to take the coldest shower just to get the memory out of his head.

"Well, it's my turn I guess." Karen awkwardly said as she grabbed the bottle and spun it. It spun rapidly until it hit the one and only Victor.

"Great, for a second there I thought I was going to land on Wally," Karen smiled and pulled Victor in for a kiss. Victor was surprised by the eagerness of the kiss, but he realized she was a cheerleader, and probably kissed more guys than he kissed girls. They parted, and he grabbed the bottle. "My turn again!" Victor said excitedly as he felt that luck was on his side. He watch the bottle slow to a stop. Yup, luck was on his side.

Bad Luck.

A stunned look crossed Jenifer's face but quickly left before anyone could notice. "Let's get this over with this." Jenifer got up and flinched slightly when she realized that she would be kissing the guy that she confused with Stone. She walked confidently up to Victor then looked up at him since he was much taller than him. "Are we going to do this?" She asked as a devilish smile snuck across her face and he lean in and she closed her eyes and kissed him slowly.

It was five seconds. It felt like a complete century. She heard the song 'When I Was Your Man' in the back of her head. She felt neon lights run across with skin, and she felt the fabric of her favorite black party dress against her skin. She felt strong, muscular arms wrap around her and she saw herself dance with a boy in a light blue tuxedo. He whispered that she looked beautiful in her ear then kissed her.

The same way Victor was kissing her.

As Victor parted the kiss she felt the scene faded in her mind. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up then gather her thoughts then sat back down.

Victor is Stone. Stone is Cyborg. Victor is Cyborg.

Stone hurt her by making her believe love exist then choose the titans. And she was going to hurt him back. Exposing his identity wouldn't cut the chase. She needed him to suffer like she did. She wanted him to cry like she did. She wanted him to wish he never hurt her in the first place. Her thoughts were broken as Kori nudge her.

"Who do you predict it will land on?" Kori said excitedly. Jenifer realized that Simon already spun the bottle and it was coming to a halt. In front of her.

"Not again." Jenifer fell on her back dramatically, "It was just my turn."

"C'mon." Kori poked Jenifer in the stomach. "At least he's cute." Jenifer rolled her eyes at the thought of innocent Kori crushing on an evil villain like See-More. Jenifer hopped up and walked towards Simon.

"We don't have to do it, you know." Simon whispered as she got close.

"It's a game, Simon." Jenifer said as she pulled him into a kiss. Simon almost melted the second her lips touched his. He waited for this moment for so long, even if they were in a warehouse kissing in front of people, it was absolutely perfect to Simon. Jenifer pulled away and looked in the eyes for a second, then turned her head and walked back to her spot. "It better not be me turn until the end." Jenifer said as she laid her head on Kori's leg and laid on the ground.

"This game is most entertaining." Kori said happily, "Tell me, was he the good kisser?"

Jenifer looked at Simon, which was talking to the blonde in the high ponytail, "I really don't know, it was five seconds."

"Maybe you'll get more time." Kori giggled. Jenifer punched her leg at the comment which made her laugh even more.

"Sarah, it's your turn. Unless you want to skip the bottle and kiss me." Wally wiggled his eyebrows.

"There's a 1/13 chance the bottle will land on you." Sarah said as she spun the bottle. It spun to halt right in front of Victor. Victor turned a slight red as she got up and walked towards him and leaned in as he kissed her. To be truthful, Victor has seen Sarah outside of school. Once. He was patrolling the city as Johnny Rancid tried to steal some cars at the park, Sarah was running to safety with her little brother. The same boy that came up to him on the 4th of July and said they were the same because he has a fake arm. Victor ended the kiss and looked at Sarah as she still had her eyes from the kiss. She opened her eyes then blushed and walked back to her spot.

"Finally, my turn." Dick said as he grabbed the bottle and spun it with all his might, hoping to land on Ivy. He watched as the bottle continued to turn in circles then slowed near Ivy. But it didn't stop. It kept going and landed on the player next to Ivy.

Wally.

Wally noticed then bottle was pointing at him and spit out his coke that he was drinking. "I'm pretty sure that's pointing towards Ivy." The redhead said shakily.

"Oh no." Jenifer jumped up from her resting position and saunter towards him, "you made Kori and I kiss. It's you turn carrot top." She made on invisible line from the bottle cap and it did sure land on Wally.

"Agghhhhh." Wally groaned.

"I'm waiting," Jenifer said as she crossed her arms and sashayed back to her spot.

"I think there's rules against two guys kissing." Dick insisted with a look of sorrow.

"There was no rule of the girls kissing each other." Kori declared.

"But, two girls kissing is hot, two guys kissing is…" Wally finished the sentence as he pretended to throw up.

"I am going to slap you in the back of the head no day." Karen remarked as she found that comment offensive.

"Don't worry Karen, I got it covered." Ivy said as she slapped Wally in the back of the head. Hard. So hard his glasses came off.

"Oww." Wally rubbed the back of his head. "I am now injured, therefore I cannot continued this round."

"If you want to wake up to see tomorrow you will." Jenifer threaten. Wally put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, Fine." Wally walked up to Dick and whispered, "Don't take this personally." Wally grabbed Dick's hand knelt down and kissed it.

"Oh my gosh." Jenifer rolled her eyes, "He literally is the definition of idiot."

"Done, five seconds." Wally said as Dick wiped off Wally's slobber on Wally's fiery hair.

"I agree, he is pure idiot. Trust me, I grew up with him." Dick said.

"I'M RIGHT HERE. I CAN HEAR YOU!" Wally wailed.

"I doesn't matter though," he grabbed the bottle and handed it to Ivy, "it's your my lady."

"Thank you, Sir Wally." Ivy giggled as she spun the bottle and watched it land on the person she's been waiting for all night. The one and only Dick Grayson.

_Thank you God, after all those bad kisses I finally get the perfect girl. _Dick thought as he grabbed Ivy by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss as she giggled and kissed him. He was expecting a fiery spark like the kiss he shared with Starfire earlier that day, but instead he got a sweet cotton candy kiss and was the complete opposite of Starfire's kiss. But the kiss was enchanting, he wanted kiss her forever.

"YO, IT'S A FIVE SECOND KISS. NO A MAKEOUT SESSION!" Wally yelled trying to part their kiss but they weren't paying any attention to the redhead.

"You're just jealous because Dick can actually get a girl to kiss him willingly, while you, well, had to set up a game of spin the bottle to get a girl to kiss you." Jenifer remarked with a smirk.

"Well, you'll be kissing me 'willingly' in a few minutes." Wally grinned.

"I'd kiss Wally willingly any day." Kitten said seductive and clawed her and at him as if she was actually a cat.

"Gross…" Jenifer said with a look of disgust on her face.

"That's because you'll kiss anyone willingly." Karen muttered.

"Okay, I don't understand why it's 'Everyone hates Wally day' but come on can someone break them up?" Wally exclaimed dramatically as he pointed his hands at the still making out Dick and Ivy.

"Don't they need oxygen?" Victor questioned.

"Hey!" Xavier screamed and threw an empty coke can at them. "Can you stop trying to eat her face so we can finish this game?"

'Finally." Wally exclaimed, again, dramatically. "It's my turn. He spun it quickly as Dick and Ivy sat back down in their spot. All of a sudden Dick felt a gust of wind.

"Did he AC kick in?" Wally asked with a sneaky smile. Dick threw his plate at Wally. "You're an ass."

"What? I didn't anything" Wally said innocently.

"Hell no!" Jenifer hollered as the bottle landed on her.

"The bottle choose you, there was no me involved in it." Wally got up and walked towards her.

_Expect use your super speed to make the bottle land on her you bastard. _Dick thought.

"I would rather kiss a horse's butt then touch you with a ten foot pole." Jenifer hurled pieces of food towards him to slow him down.

"The rule state…" Wally continued.

"I swear if you get any closer to me, I'll…" but she couldn't finish it because Wally was already two feet away. Jenifer leaned against the wall and right when Wally leaned in she ducked, and ran out the door.

"That's disqualification." Wally yelled after her, but she was already gone.

"You just got rejected." Karen said with a giggle.

"Please me? Rejected? She'll be back. She just did want to kiss me in front of ya'll." Wally said confidently.

"Yeah, that's it." Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Well, I get a do over." Wally spun the bottle again.

"I should go check on her, she has my keys." Simon said as he got up and lied about the real reason why he checking on her.

"I should go too." Kori started to get up.

"You can't the bottle has chosen." Wally bowed dramatically at Kori. "May I have this kiss?"

"But Jenifer..."

"Is fine. Simon got it. Now for the kiss." Wally leaned in a kissed her and Kori kissed back, but counted the seconds and soon as five seconds past then parted the kiss, "My apologies." She said as she walked out the door.

"You got another person to leave cause of your kisses." Xavier said as he followed Kori out the door.

"We just lost 4 people in the last minute. Thanks to Wally." Dick commented as Ivy giggled.

"Five," Kitten purred as she got up, "This is getting boring."

"She's probably going to find someone mouth she can wash her tongue in," Karen snared as Kitten walked out the door.

"True. True." Wally nodded in agreement.

"Well, we're going to dance." Dick and Ivy got up and headed for the door.

"Wait for me," Sarah said as she got up and headed towards the door.

"I'm hungry anyways," Victor commented as he too walked towards the door.

"Augh," Wally groan, "I guess the game's over." He walked towards the door leaving Karen and Darrel alone.

"I didn't even get a turn." Darrel commented quietly.

"You got to kiss Kori." Karen punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to kiss her." Darrel said as he looked down.

"Really? Then who did you want to kiss?" Karen said as she moved closer to him.

"Well, uh, Y-you." Darrel stuttered.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Karen questioned as she picked up his face and kissed him.

XXX

"Jenifer!" Simon yelled through the crowded dance floor. "Maybe she's in the car." He said to himself. He walked out of the warehouse and walked towards the grassy parking lot. All he could think about was the kiss she shared with Jenifer. It could be the start of something that Simon was waiting for since the first day they formed the Hive Five. Maybe he and Jinx could work out, live off the stolen money, and run away when school, finished. He lost his train of thought when he approached the blue mustang to see already in it. He opened the driver's door and got it. "You okay?" Simon asked as Jenifer sniffed.

"Yeah, can we just leave?" Jenifer said as she wiped her face.

"Are you sure?" Simon whispered compassionately.

"Actually, no. My powers, they…" She looked down at her hands, "They lost control."

"But, how?" Simon said softly, "I thought you knew how to control your power."

"I do, at least I did. But that stupid game, I almost lost control again, they everyone would know who I really am… a monster." Jenifer looked up to try to stop the upcoming tears.

"That's exactly why who we are, people choose side. I mean look at the Teen Titans, they have powers, but why are we considered the monsters? The evil? They pushed us to it."

"But, it's all we know…" Jenifer whispered.

"So what now?" Simon asked sympathetically.

"Can we just go home? I feel like eating three pounds of chunky monkey ice cream and blowing our dummies pieces in the training room." Jenifer said as she looked out the window.

"Yeah, but only if I can help." Simon smiled as he started the engine.

"Most definitely." Jenifer said as she threw her head back and closed her eyes.

Xxx

"Do you think Jenifer went this way?" Kori asked Xavier as they were in the parking lot, "I do not think she walked home, did she?"

"Didn't that Simon guy said she had his keys? So that probably means she got a ride from him, all I just saw his mustang pull out." Xavier reassured. "Come on we should go back inside."

"Okay," Kori said as she followed Xavier to the warehouse hoping that Jenifer was safe. They opened the warehouse doors to see Ivy and Dick exiting.

"Ivy? Where are you going?" Kori questioned, "You are not leaving?"

"Actually," Ivy said as she looked at Dick, "I'm getting a ride from Dick. I'm getting a little tired and tomorrow I have mass." Ivy smiled.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you Monday." Kori smiled back as she and Xavier went back inside the warehouse.

"So where's your car?" Ivy questioned as they approached the parking lot.

"Uh, about that." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's not much of a car." He said as they approached his motorcycle.

"That is way better than a car," Ivy said as she hugged Dick.

"So where should I be driving you?" Dick pulled out two helmets and handed one to Ivy.

"The last house on Lakeview Drive. It's not that far from here." Ivy said as Dick got on the motorcycle and unlocked it and started the engine. "I've never ridden in a motorcycle before." Ivy said shyly.

"It's easy, just but your arms around me and ride." Dick smiled a heartwarming smile. Ivy hopped on beside him. "Okay. Go before I jump off." Ivy said as she closed her eyes and clutched Dick. Dick let out a chuckle then drove out of the parking out and into the road. "Look, the city's so beautiful."

Ivy slowly opened her eyes to the lights flashing besides her and the wind rushing through her hair. "This is amazing." Ivy screamed as she loosen her arms from around Dick's waist. "It's like flying. Expect the part where you're like thirty billon feet in the air." Ivy let a hands roam through the air. She enjoyed the whole ride, which was only three minutes.

"Here we are." Dick said as he slowed down at the end of her street.

"Thanks," she said as she got off the motorcycle and took off her helmet while Dick took off his too.

"No problem, anyways think maybe, this Saturday, or if you don't want to, but if you'd like."

"Shh," Ivy put I finger over his lips. "I'd love too." She gave him a kiss then turned around and started walking up her driveway and heard a roar of an engine. She turned around to find a cloud of dusk where his motorcycle was.

**Xxxxxx**

**There is 10000 words for ya. I know I know it's a lot. But hey, you guys deserve it. **

**Anyways Princess Juliet and Prince Romeo, or Shakespeare complicated version?**

**Do ya'll want more crime in it to give it a little more teen titans feel? Comment which villain they should fight.**

**Okay, I need to know which ships you want more of, or just the characters in general. I know there was no Raven or Kyd Wykkyd is this chapter, but that's because I felt like they weren't much of party people. But they will be more social trust me. **


	9. Chapter 9: Monday

**Reader 1: Is she alive?**

**Reader 2: I don't know poke her with a stick *hands reader 1 a giant stick***

**Reader 1: *pokes my body* Hello?**

**Me: *groans***

**Reader 2: She's clearly alive, give me that stick *starts beating my sleeping body* WAKE UP!**

**Reader 1: Oh why, oh why haven't you updated in so long?**

**Me: *shields body with arms* Ahhh, who can I update if you are beating me?**

**Reader 2: *lowers stick***

**Well darlings… I really hope ya'll like the cute little story I wrote for you guys. I feel like that's how ya'll feel since I haven't updated in THREE WEEKS. And all I have to say is I'm so sorry. I had 3 AP exams I had to study for and school is finally over and I have a present for ya'll. I WILL BE UPDATING THIS STORY ALMOST DAILY AFTER MY BIRTHDAY. I have like no friends and I feel like ya'll are my friends that need me and my story. I personally would love to meet each and every one of you. And if you want me number so we can FaceTime me or text that would be great just Private Message me. Like I said I need friends. **

**I have this whole week for the titans planned out and ya'll wanted more characters and I listened. Like four new characters added in the titan's next week. Also more crime. More mushy gushy love scenes, well yeah. Longer chapters because I have so much to write.**

**I am a little tired of calling ya'll darlings. But I wanted to have a cute nickname for ya'll because ya'll are my babies. So I sat in the shower for like an hour thinking and I finally got it. TITANEERS. Like the musketeers, but the titans. Whatever I like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans nor the hive five but I don't own my profile which will have new spoilers in a few days so keep in touch.**

**Xxx**

**BY DAY ONE WAY BY NIGHT ANOTHER**

**CHAPTER 9. THINGS ARE CHANGING**

Raven woke up to the sound of birds chirpings at the rising sun. Raven sat up on her circular bed and stretched her arms as she let out a yawn. She slowly opened up her eyes and looked towards her small diamond window. She stepped off her bed and grabbed her dark purple cover and pulled them around her as she looked towards her little window. Her room was always dark and had no windows, but when the Titans Tower was under attack by the Hive Five, they had blown a hole in her side wall revealing the outside world. She wanted to just fix the wall and let her room be a dark misery, but Starfire refused for that to happened and begged Raven to turn the hole into a window. Of course Starfire got what she wanted and Raven turned the hole into a window that not even a human Beast Boy could fit through. She never opened it or paid much attention to it since dark purple curtains covered the sunlight and her room was still dark, but last night she was restless and couldn't sleep. She tried to mediate for an hour but it was useless. For the first time ever, Raven opened the window and stared at the stars until she was tired. She must have forgotten to close the window when she walked back to her bed.

Raven let out another yawn and began to close the window but stopped in mid-close and stared at the sunrise on the horizon. She didn't understand why she was so distracted lately or why she was waking up earlier than usual, as if she wanted to see something right away. Raven brushed off the feeling and finished closing the curtains and turned to her door that led out to the hallway. She grabbed a towel then walked out of her room and down the hall and entered the bathroom that she and Starfire had to share. She never Starfire wasn't going to be up within the next hour so she took her time showering and cleaning up. Once she was finished she wrapped herself into her towel and teleported into her room. She got dressed in black pants and a Simple Plan T-shirt. She found a maroon jacket a pulled it on. She grabbed a few teal colored candles and made a circle around herself and lit them and started to levitate and started to chant her spells. "Azarath Metrion Zintons." She felt a gust of wind spin around her and once it died down she opened her eyes and picked up her small hand mirror and saw herself. Well her school self. She saw a pale girl with long black hair staring back at her with piercing dark brown eyes, almost so dark that you'd think they were black.

Raven went to her closet and grabbed her black backpack and slipped it on and was about to teleport herself to the subway but was interrupted by a knock on her metal door. _Who would be up this early? _She thought. "Uh," She muttering, doubting whoever was on the other side heard.

"Hey Raven, its Beast Boy. I know you're probably meditating or whatever, but me and the rest of us are going to eat breakfast together. Do you want to join?"

Raven stood still pondering on what she should do. She could strip the spell and eat with them and then re-do the spell. Or she could act like she didn't hear anything and go to school and see if Lance was there early and they could hang out. But her thoughts were again interrupted by Beast Boy.

"Well, I'm going to leave now." Beast Boy said. Raven looked at the door then striped the spell and pulled on her leotard and her ankle boots. She quickly grabbed her cloak then opened the door to see Beast Boy walking down the hall but he turned around when he heard the door slid open.

"You're actually going to have breakfast with us?" Beast Boy said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is that a problem?" Raven asked as she pulled on her cloak and rose and eyebrow.

"No no no no." Beast Boy said as he put his hands up in defeat. "I'm just surprised." For the rest of the way they walked in quiet silence until they reached the common room which already contained Starfire and Cyborg.

"Raven?!" Starfire exclaimed in excitement. She stopped in mid-chew and flew up to Raven and gave her a tight huge. "I am so joyous that you finally decided to eat the breakfast with us." Starfire said as she hugged tighter.

"Star, I… can't breathe." Raven grasped for air as she collapsed on the floor as Starfire let her go.

"Opps. All my apologies. Here let me help you." Starfire said as she helped Raven up.

"Where's Boy Wonder?" Raven asked as she pulled her hood over her eyes.

"Oh, Robin?" Cyborg said as prepared his waffle-maker. "The boy with 24/7 mask, wavering cape and hair that denies gravity? I haven't seen him since Red-X thing."

"But then again Robin is too macho to eat breakfast anyways." Beast Boy pulled out maracas and started to dance like a Mexican. All of a sudden the maracas were covered in black inky magic and thrown across the room. Beast Boy immediately put his hands behind his back and blushes.

"Bombs away." Cyborg yelled as his waffle maker shot up a plate full with waffles and butter. "And our special guest gets them first." Cyborg slip the plate towards Raven. "I know you love waffles." He raised his eyebrows.

"More than life itself." She said in monotone matter as she took the fork and started eating the waffles.

"Raven, it has been so long since we spent to time of quality together, yes?" Starfire said as she tapped her fingers together. "Do you think we could journey to the mall or maybe do the activities of shopping?"

Raven stopped in mid-chew and swallowed the waffle. "Uh, Thursday." She monotoned as she continued her waffle.

"Glorious." Starfire exclaimed as she flew up in the air and hugged Raven once again.

"Starfire, you're hugging me…" Raven said with her mouth full of waffle.

"Here Star," Cyborg handed her a plate filled with waffles as she let go of Raven.

"Dude, can I make mine?" Beast Boy said as he turned into a kitten and gave Cyborg cute little eyes.

"Ugh, Fine. Just don't blow up the tower." Cyborg stepped away for his waffle maker as Beast Boy rubbed his hands together and started adding flour. "So how's ya'll lives?" Cyborg turned towards the girls.

"Oh. Mine is absolutely glorious. I have friends. But the classes are just a little hard." Starfire said happily as crumbs of waffles went everywhere.

"What about you, Raven?" Cyborg turned around to check on Beast Boy then turned his attention back to Raven.

"It's life." All of a sudden Beast Boy jumped over the counter and screamed "Take cover." And turned into a turtle and hid in his shell. The waffle maker started to shot chucks of flour everywhere at rapid speeds. 

"Way to go Beast Boy" Raven took her plate of waffles and hid them under her cloak.

"Ah man." Cyborg sighed as he ran and turned off the machine. Cyborg looked around the room which was covered in gunks of flour. "I'm going to kill you." Cyborg reached for Beast Boy but he quickly turned to a monkey and jumped on top of Cyborg and on the overhead light. "You have to come down sooner or later."

"The addition to the waffles is most delicious." Starfire exclaimed happily as she continued to eat her flour covered waffles.

"And you guys wonder why I don't eat with you." Raven flicked pieces of gunk off her cloak. She let out a sigh and uncovered her waffles and started eating them again.

"I hope you know you have to clean all of this up before Robin sees." Cyborg crossed his arms.

Beast Boy turned back into human form and jumped back on the counter, "But it wasn't my fault. The machine is after us all." Beast Boy exaggerated.

"I'm not helping you clean this." Cyborg said as he turned around and walked out of the room.

"Well, it was nice…" Raven said as she teleported back to her room and took of her flour covered costume and put back on her civilian clothes then relit the candles and redid the spell. She quickly looked in the mirror to see that it work then grabbed her stuff then teleported herself into a subway bathroom, which no one was in. _Finally,_ she thought as she exited the bathroom and walked towards the exit of the subway. She didn't notice that she was walking faster than usual until she was halfway to the school. She slowed down her pace and started to look around. She looked at all the different people and stores. All that she protected, well the Titans protected. She never actually paid attention to any of it until now. She gave the city one last glance as she turned towards the school which was only a minute away.

Every step she took, she could feel her emotions bubbling up, as if they were boiling in her stomach. The emotions were still unknown to her, and they never came around until school started. She finally reached the school and opened the doors and walled down the hallway that led to the amazingly big courtyard. As she opened the door, a hint of wind twirl her hair into her face causing Raven to groan. She quickly removed her hair from her face then turned to her oak tree, there was Lance sitting at the base of the tree reading a book with a brown leather cover with his hair falling eyes.

She started walking towards him and he didn't notice her until she sat down next to him. "Good book?"

"Yeah," Lance said as he slowly closed the book and looked at Adrienne.

"What's it about?" Adrienne asked as she took the book from his hands and started flipping through the pages.

"Oh you know, typically horror book. Few people die. That one hopeless person always screwing things up." He said as he watched her flip through the pages.

"What's wrong with hopeless people that screw up?" She asked as she looked into his crystal eyes.

"No-Nothing." Lance stuttered, then look towards the courtyard where all of the students were gathered, "I actually strongly believe that every person is hopeless, but some choose to accept it or push the thought away."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Adrienne started to flip through the pages, "You know, this book would really be good to read in this café that I saw today."

"Which café?" Lance curiously asked.

"Rosy's Café, its right down this road. I should take you sometime." Adrienne said as she kept looking through the pages. 

"Like a date?" Lance rose his eyebrows.

"No no no." Adrienne said in panic as a nearby light fixture broke. "No, like we hang out and you can bring a friend and I can too."

"Oh…" Lance said quietly, "Sounds great. But I-". Lance was cut off by the bell and he stood up and offer Adrienne a hand.

"So tomorrow after school?" Adrienne asked as she walked the opposite way of Lance.

"Perfect," Lance said as Adrienne turned around and headed to her class wondering who was she supposed to invite if she had no friends.

Xxx

Jenifer walked into her first hour happily and walked to her usual desk and opened her notebook and her bright pink pen and started doodling. Today was the day that she was going to start operation HeartBreak. Of course the one and only Victor was the special someone that would be in this plan. Revenge is something she was good at. Really good at.

"Hey loser, what happened Saturday? Afraid to kiss a gorgeous guy like me?" Wally said as he sat in his usual desk across from Jenifer, breaking her thoughts.

"No, I just was afraid I was going to catch a disease from you, so I passed." Jenifer said without even looking at Wally.

"Ouch, that hurt. Really hurt." Wally put his hands over his heart as if someone said his mother just died.

"If you keep calling me loser I will really hurt you." Jenifer said as she gave Wally a death stare.

"Not feeling warm today? Okay." Wally said as he reached over and pulled the chopsticks out of her hair causing her hair to fall in wavy curls. "Where'd you get these? Chinatown?"

"Rudolph. Give that back to me." Jenifer said as she reached over to take it from him but he held it out of reach.

"Can't do that. You exposed my middle name. Now ninjas are going to be after me. I need these to fight them off." Wally said as he slipped the chopsticks into his backpack.

"The only thing that will be after you is me." Jenifer said as she turned so her hair was facing Wally.

"I'm down with that." Wally said as he leaned back and rested his arms behind his head.

"Oh Wallybear, you look so cute. Why didn't you call me after the party?" Kitten said as she sat in front of Wally. Jenifer turned around and snickered, "Wallybear?"

Wally let out a groan of embarrassment while Kitten looked at Jenifer. "Yes, MY Wallybear, so back off." Kitten growled as she stared daggers at Jenifer.

"Trust me I don't want anything to do with your Wallybear," Jenifer said as Wally let out another groan.

"Oh, Wally baby, let's take some selfies together so I can post them on Instagram." Kitten moved towards Wally and sat on his desk and pulled out her phone which were covered in pink jewels. Kitten did kissy faces while Wally just plain did funny faces like sticking his tongue out while he closed his eyes. Jenifer rolled her eyes as Kitten sat back in her seat and examined their pictures.

"What? I can't refuse selfies." Wally said with his breath taking smile. Jenifer just rolled her eyes again.

"Sorry to interrupt your selfie session Kitten, but we actually have to start the class." Mrs. Fult said as sure enter the class. "Okay, I have graded all of your essays, and I have to say you did an excellent good. Now I know it's just the beginning of the year and we've never done anything like what I'm about to announce. So what I've prepared for every student in this grade is we are going to produce a play by Shakespeare."

Jenifer quickly raised her hand. "Yes, Jenifer?" Mrs. Fult said sweetly towards Jenifer.

"Is it Hamlet?"

"Uh no, it is the one and only Romeo and Juliet," as soon as those words left her lips, the class immediately started talking. Kitten turned to Wally, "I think you should be Romeo and I'll be Juliet and we can make love." She purred.

"Quite!" Mrs. Fult screamed. "Thank you, anyways I already choose your parts based on what I've seen from you, your background, and how well written your essay was. Also if your personality matches the part. Roles will be announced tomorrow after class. Parts cannot be changed. Now there will not be enough parts for everyone so a lot of you will be extras or helping with the set work. We will try to pull this off by Saturday night so first rehearsal will be tomorrow. We will have a lot of extra hours put into this I hope we really can pull this off."

Xxx

"Don't you think he's just so sweet?" Ivy said as she twirled a strip of hair on her finger.

Currently Kori and Ivy were talking about what happened with at the party on the remaining five minutes of her second hour class.

"Yes, he is the pleasant. So are you two a 'thing'?" Kori asked as she put air quotes around the word thing.

"Well, we are doing something this Saturday, I just don't know what yet," Ivy said as she tapped her finger on her chin, "Hey, we're still on for the beach this Wednesday right?"

"Most definitely, it should be tradition for every Wednesday." Kori smiled.

"So what going on between you and Xavier?" Kori asked with a sneaky smile crawl up her face.

"Oh, me and Xavier?" Kori started to blush, "I am unclear what we are but I feel that we have drawn closer since the party."

"Yeah so close that ya'll tongues touch." Ivy smirked as the bell rang.

Kori grasped, "Do you know about that?"

"I'm have powers, I know stuff." Ivy said as she laughed.

"Eh," Kori found it ironic that she was actually the one with the powers. "I must find Jenifer." Kori remember as she grabbed her stuff and dashed for the door.

"Yeah, just because I know what you're up to with Xavier doesn't mean you have to avoid me." Ivy joked.

Kori went out to the hall and started to look to Jenifer, _What class?_ She told as she started to walk down the main hallway hoping to find Jenifer. Instead she found the next best thing, Simon.

"Oh, Simon. Have you seen Jenifer? I have something important to talk to her about." Kori asked sweetly.

"I'm pretty sure she just got out of history." Simon said.

"I give my thanks." Kori said as she left towards the hall that had most of the history classes and spotted Jenifer walking her way.

"Hey Kori, what are you doing down here?" Jenifer curiously asked as she approached Kori.

"We need to do the talk of the girls. What happened at the party Saturday?" Kori looked worried for a second.

"Don't worry about it, I just didn't want to kiss that stuck up Wally," Jenifer started to walk Kori to her next class, "We are still are doing this cheer thing after school right? Because if you bail right now I am going to blow this school to bits."

"Most definitely not. I am very excited to do the performances of the leading of cheer." Kori said happily as they reached her class. "Oh, your hair looks glorious today." Kori grabbed a strand of wavy curls.

"Oh, I had chopsticks until the idiot pulled them out and stole them from me." Jenifer sounded annoyed.

"Wally?"

"Who else?"

"That will be his code name from now on." Kori said happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Get to class." Jenifer said playfully as she pushed Kori into her class. Kori laughed as she enter the classroom and blushed immediately when she spotted Xavier.

"Hey cutie," Xavier smiled as he pulled Kori in and greeted her with a kiss. Kori was literally in a haze but it didn't stop her from kissing him. They broke apart as the teacher walked in and both quickly went to their desks.

No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on the lesson, she couldn't get her mind off of Xavier. She had never had a boyfriend before and this was all new territory. But was Xavier her boyfriend? They didn't make anything official. But she really didn't care if they were official or not at the moment. She was happy. But there was one thing that wouldn't escape her head. Robin. She hadn't seen him since the attack with Red-X but he was probably busy filling out police reports and looking up information on the rubies they found. What were her and Robin? She didn't want to cheat on Robin with Xavier. But technically, she wasn't dating anyone. She had to choose Robin or Xavier. But would it matter if Kori dated Xavier while Starfire dated Robin. Her head was spinning. Maybe she'll just wait it out…

xxx

_Ring... Ring… Ring…_

_Thank God, _Jenifer thought as the bell rang, quickly grabbing her stuff and made her way to lunch. She crossed the courtyard and walked towards the pond bridge where Simon was already waiting.

"Sandwich or spaghetti?" Simon asked as Jenifer sat down.

"Do we actually have to eat lunch? I mean the food has been sitting in a hot bag for like hours. It's probably spoiled." Jenifer said as she picked up the container with the spaghetti.

"It's the magic of today's technology. Nothing spoiled." Simon said as he bit into his sandwich. "You know if you wanted we could go eat out of school, we are permitted to; we just have to be back by the bell."

"Nah, there's a few stuff I have to do today…" Jenifer said as she stared at Victor talking to Sarah. "I'm not that hungry. Hey, I'll talk to you at the HQ." Jenifer set down the container and started to get up.

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"Aren't we supposed to make other friends too? So no one gets the wrong idea and figure of our secret."

"But…"

"See-More, don't pretend that you don't have other friends. Remember those blondes from the party? One of them asked me to give her your number. Please, we already see each 24/7. Let's just it out for this week okay?" Jenifer gave him hopeful looked as she silently begged.

"Just this week?" Simon asked as Jenifer nodded. "Fine…" Jenifer hugged him and then walked towards the other half of the courtyard. "Only for you…" Simon whispered.

Jenifer looked around the courtyard and wondered if she would need Kori's help talking to Victor or if she should just wing it. She looked for Kori and found her, but she couldn't pulled her out of what she was doing to help Jenifer talk to some guy. Besides, currently Kori was with Xavier laying on the grass. _The only reason they're not making out cause Ivy's there, _Jenifer laughed to herself as she walked towards Victor and Sarah. But before she could get to Victor, someone stopped her.

"Jenn, hey girl!" Karen said as she ran up to Jenifer and hugged her.

"Hey Karen." Jenifer said as she kept walking towards Victor.

"Hey Sarah!" Karen said happily as she also greeted the blonde, "You two are still trying out right?"

"Of course Karen, even though I might not even make it." Sarah said shyly.

"I doubt it." Victor smiled.

"Oh Victor, this is my good friend Jenn. She was the one that was playing Just Dance with me. Remember?" Karen smiled sensing that she was needed.

"Oh yeah, you were the lucky lady that got to kiss me in spin the bottle." Victor let another smile crawl up his face.

"I don't believe in luck." Jenn said playful.

"Wait wouldn't that make me lucky too?" Sarah asked with a sneaky smile.

"Wow Vic. I didn't think you were such as man-whore." Karen joked.

"It was just a game. And Jenn kissed like five people." Victor said continuing the joke.

"Correction, it was three." Jenn said in a matter the fact fashion.

"It should have been four." Karen smirked.

"It's completely understandable that she didn't want to kiss Wally though." Sarah said. "Don't worry Jenn, I got you back." 

"What so bad about Wally? He seemed really cool when we were playing video games." Victor wore a confused look on his face.

"Because Wally is such a playboy." Karen stated.

"Is he really? I mean I made the assumption but it was never confirmed." Jenn asked curiously.

"Well, he dated like half our grade last year." Sarah confirmed.

"But I don't know how far he's been with any of them." Karen said.

"Kitten told me that they went all the way." Sarah said as her smile disappeared.

"Kitten? That's her name. That snotty girl that tries to come up with cute nicknames but fails to succeed." Jenn asked.

"I actually don't like gossip so I going to talk to ya'll's 'Playboy'." Victor made air quotations as he started to walk towards the picnic table where Wally and Richard were sitting.

"How is that even possible, she just moved here." Karen asked.

"Unless at the party…" Sarah said.

"Well I left after he tried to kiss me so don't ask me." Jenifer stated.

"I'm pretty such she's lying though." Karen said.

"But she does seem like the slut type." Jenifer didn't feel a ping of guilt.

"Did you see what she was wearing?" Sarah said as the bell rang ending lunch.

"I thought she was a hooker." Jenifer said as all three girls started laughing and walking towards Gym.

"Oh, for tryouts you can just wear the clothes that you brought for gym." Karen said happily as the door that lead to the girl's dressing room.

"Pick your locker. Dress out." Sarah read out loud on the black chalkboard. "Does this mean we are actually going to do exercise?" Sarah dramatically sighed and walked to a locker.

"Jenifer!"

Jenifer turned around to see Kori walking towards her. "We should do the sharing of the lockers together."

"I don't think we are allowed to share lockers." Jenifer said.

"How about we all get locker by each other." Karen suggested as both Kori and Jenifer nodded.

"Let's go by Sarah," Jenifer said. "She got the best stop, right by the mirrors."

"Hurry, before someone takes them." Kori rushed towards Sarah and save three lockers.

"What sport do you think we'll be playing?" Karen said as all the girls started to change into their clothes they brought.

"Basketball?" Sarah suggested as she slipped on a light orange T-shirt.

"Maybe we're just going to get dressed out and like do nothing then dress back into our school clothes." Jenifer said as she finished putting on her pink sport short and a black Panic at the Disco T-shirt.

"Last year we did soccer with the boys." Karen said as she tied up her hair in a ponytail and fixed her T-shirt that said 'Girl Power' and covered I little stars.

"We will play soccer all year?" Kori asked as she looked in the mirror to see if her spiral bun was still intact and looked at her black shorts and purple T-shirt.

"No, we switch sports every week or so. Sometimes we play with the guys other we don't." Sarah said as she fixed her hair.

"Listen up ladies," The girl's gym coach yelled to get everyone's attention. "We will be playing dodgeball with the boys. If I hear one complaint we will all run a lap around the football field. We will go to the boy's gym because it is bigger. Let's go there now, we walk there as a class."

"Dodgeball?" Kori asked confused as she follow the rest of the girls out the door.

"It's where there are ball on the half court line and when they blow the whistle you grabbed the balls before the other team grabs them and you throw them at the other team. If you hit them they are out. If they catch it, you're out." Karen explain.

"It's pretty easy. Even I can do it." Sarah said.

"Well, we're losing because my bangs hate me." Jenifer said as she tried to push her straight bangs out of her eyes.

"We are not losing to the boys," Karen said as she started to walk backwards to face them. "They are going to think they can win already. We are going to give our best."

"Yes commander." Sarah said as she saluted to Karen. All of them started to laugh as they enter the boy's gym which was a lot bigger than the girl's gym. The guys were already on the other side of the gym waiting for the game to start.

"I'M COACH J," the boy's coach yelled. "I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER NOR YOUR BABYSITTER. THIS IS DODGEBALL, YOU SHOULD KNOW THE RULES, IF NOT ASK YOUR NEIGHBOR WHILE NOT GETTING HIT BY THE BALL. EACH ROUND IS FIFTHTEEN MINUTES. UNLESS ONE SIDE RUNS OUT OF PLAYERS. GO!"

The girls were in shock from the coach's no warning, expect for Karen and another girl with black hair. They both grabbed three balls as the boys were charging towards the balls and began throwing them.

"Here." Karen tossed two balls towards Jenifer and Kori.

"What about Sarah?" Kori asked.

"Haha, you're funny. I don't want to throw." Sarah faked laughed.

"Let's shoot." Karen started running towards the middle of their side and shoot the ball.

"Sarah, you get all the balls that land on the floor and toss them to us." Jenifer said as she and Kori ran towards Karen which had to more balls in her hand. Jenifer looked around for a good person to hit then found someone perfect.

Wally.

He was currently by a blonde boy with curly hair, both of them towards and catching balls towards Kitten at her crew. Jenifer almost gagged when she saw what she was wearing, short what looked more like underwear and a tight V-neck T-shirt where her boobs were almost popping out. But amazingly Kitten was dodging most balls. _It's probably because Wally's too scared to hit his own girlfriend_, Jenifer thought as she quickly dodged a ball coming from her left.

"Don't worry. Wally-poo would never hit me." Kitten said confidently as she flipped her hair.

"Oh yeah," Jenifer said to no one in particular as she threw the dodgeball with all the force her tiny could manage and maybe a little magic was mixed in with it. The ball hit Kitten right in the face and Kitten let out a scream. "Oh My Gosh! My face." Jenifer should almost see smoke coming out of her ears.

"Opps." Jenifer said sarcastically with holding in her laugh. Kitten grabbed a ball and threw it at Jenifer but missed her by like three feet. "Uh uh, you're out." Jenifer pointed to the wall where all the people that got out already.

"Brittany, come." Kitten growled as she and her headed to the wall.

Jenifer quickly grabbed a ball that was on the floor and got ready for impact. "Wally are you ready to lose again?" she yelled as she threw the ball forcefully but both Wally and the blonde dodged.

"Gar, we can take her." Wally said as he grabbed two balls and aimed them for towards Jenifer, but she quickly dodged.

"I got this dude," Gar said as he spun his hand around then grabbed the nearest ball and threw it with and his force. Jenifer panicked as she saw the ball head towards her and couldn't feel her legs. The ball made its impact square on her chest and Gar and Wally both cheered. Jenifer let a sneaky smile cross her face as her held the ball with her hand but the ball was still in her chest.

"Oh boys. I caught it." Jenifer said hoarsely as she rubbed the spot where the ball hit. Both of Wally's and Gar's smiles dropped as they realized what just happen.

"But," Gar whined "Duuuuuddddeeeee." Gar sadly moved to his side of the wall where are the boys who already gotten out were. Wally face showed a second of panic but was washed away by a smile. "Jenny, you wouldn't hit me now would you? Remember I saved you from that treacherous storm."

Jenifer threw a ball towards Wally, "Don't call me that."

The girl with black hair pulled Jenifer towards her, "You'll never going to hit that boy. He's dodging the ball like a true gent," She said in a British accent.

"Thanks?" Jenifer said sounding a little annoyed.

"But, if two balls are 'urling towards him, he can't dodge both of 'em." The girl insisted

"I like where your heads at," Jenifer said with a smile. "Who are you?"

"T' names Antonia Louise Monetti" She said but saw Jenifer's blank face. "Just call me Toni."

"Okay Toni, together?" Jenifer said as she grabbed two balls for herself.

"Together." Toni grabbed a ball for herself and ran towards the middle of their side with Jenifer.

"Hey Wally, still; think I won't hit you?" Jenifer said as she threw both her balls towards the red head. Quickly, Toni threw her ball at the dodging Wally. The ball barely missed his leg.

Barely.

Wally groaned loudly, "And I thought you cared." Wally said dramatically walking towards the wall.

"I don't know you, remember?" Jenifer said to Wally as she high fived Toni. Jenifer looked around to see half of each side was now sitting by the wall. "Karen!" She yelled as she ran towards her. "What are the chances of us winning?"

"Well you took out two of their best players." Karen stated as she threw a ball and hit a boy with fuzzy hair.

"Toni helped me." Jenifer said as Toni moved up.

"'Ello." Toni said as she caught a ball.

"Where's Sarah." Jenifer asked.

"She sacrificed herself for me." Kori said as she threw a powerful ball.

"Who's our target?" Toni asked as she grabbed a ball.

"Victor, Dick, Devin." Karen said.

"Simon. I'll get Simon." Jenifer said as she grabbed a ball and headed towards the other end of the court.

"Toni, wanna help me get Devin? Kori, you get Dick. Darrel's already out because of moi. Victor wouldn't be there for long. The rest are easy targets. Go solders go!"

Kori took off towards Ivy's direction and surprisingly she was still in the game. Well, she was going against Dick, who was purposely missing her so they could call each other names. Kori ran towards Ivy and grabbed a ball. "Ivy we have to take Dick now."

Ivy laughed as she threw a ball. "But I'm having too much fun with Dick. No pun intended," Ivy busted out laughing.

"Watch out." Jenifer yelled as Simon threw a ball towards Kori. Ivy quickly turned and got hit with the ball instead.

"Ivy!" Kori screamed. "I will avenge your death." Ivy just shook her head as she started laughing again.

Another ball was heading Kori way but Kori catch it and threw it straight towards Simon who was distracted by Jenifer. The ball was success as it hit Simon in the shoulder.

"Kori," Jenifer said as she signaled towards Dick. Kori quickly caught on and started throw balls towards Dick.

"Can't we just talk about this? No?" Dick dodge the balls then picked them up and started throwing them. Jenifer quickly dodge but saw Xavier running towards them. "Kori, your boy toy." Jenifer said as she looked at Xavier. Dick turned around to look who they were talking about. Kori saw the opportunity and threw the ball as she saw Jenifer and Xavier throw a ball at each other. All the balls hit their opponent as Coach J blew his whistle indicating the round was over.

"I hate to say this, but the girl's won. One minute to get in your places this is the last round." Coach J sort of yelled.

"We won!" Karen cheered as Toni, Sarah, Jenifer and Kori gathered together then started jumped up and down then seconds later got in places ready for the coach's whistle to start the last round.

"We can't let the girls beat us again." Wally said to all the boys who were listening.

"We need some type of way to get Karen and her little crew out." Darrel said.

"They seems to be the only ones actually trying." Dick said.

"Says the guy that was flirting with his little girlfriend instead of actually getting her out." Wally smirked.

"What were you doing with Kitten exactly? Uh?" Dick said as he pushed Wally playfully.

"Guys, he about to blow the whistle." Gar pointed out as Coach J blew his whistle.

Wally, Richard, and Gar all ran and grabbed as many balls as their arms could hold them ran back to Victor, Devin, and Darrel and gave them each a ball.

"I want to get Jenifer back for getting me out." Gar said angrily.

"I'll get Jenifer, you can get that other girl that was helping her. She got me out. They tried to hit me at different angles." Wally said as they ran to the other side of the court where Jenifer, Toni, Kori, and Sarah were.

"Now it's our turn." Gar said as she threw a ball.

"Hey loser, you still owe me that kiss." Wally smiled as her threw a ball towards Jenifer but she quickly dodged.

"I'll give it to you if you win," Jenifer smirked.

"Which will never happen, because we will do the kicking of your butts." Kori said as she threw her ball.

"Now we surely have to win." Gar said as he saw Sarah throw her ball towards Wally. "Dude!" He quickly pushed Wally to the ground as he catching the ball and quickly threw it towards Kori. Kori jumped to catch the ball and her fingertips touched the ball, but she didn't catch it.

"Kori! No." Jenifer said as she spin in a circle then threw the ball.

"Woah," was all Wally could manage before he dodge the ball but it hit the boy behind him.

"Are you ready to take down theses gents?" Toni asked as she and Jenifer threw their balls towards Gar but he dodge them both and grabbed two balls and tossed one towards Wally and they both threw their balls towards Toni.

"Oh no." Toni said as she realized what they were doing. She dodged the first ball and tried to dodge the other ball and it hit her on her knee.

"Gar, go get Kitten's crew but leave Kitten for me. I'll take Jenny here." Wally said as Gar dashed to the other end.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Jenifer threw around powerful ball but Wally easily dodge.

"Oh Jenny, you better be prepared to give me a kiss." Wally said as he picked up a ball.

"Haha no." Jenifer said as she threw around ball. Wally just shrugged as he threw his ball and Jenifer got her hands ready to catch it, the ball was too high and she jumped and tried to catch it. Her hand caught hold of it but fell out as her feet touched the ground. Jenifer looked at Wally with a shocked expression but all Wally was doing was spending an air kiss then pointed to the wall the dashed towards Gar.

"Kitten?" Wally asked as he looked around.

"Dick over there took her out. She said it was pay back from Saturday." Gar said as he threw a ball hitting another blonde.

"Who do we have left?" Wally asked Dick.

"You took the majority of the girls out. The only good players are Karen and Crystal." Dick said as he pointed two the two cheerleaders.

"I'll get Karen." Darrel said as he grabbed a ball from the floor.

"It won't be necessary we already won." Gar said as he got hit by a ball.

"What were you saying?" Karen shouted as she threw around ball towards Dick but he quickly dodged.

"C'mon Karen. You don't stand a chance." Wally said with a smile.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do as she threw another ball.

"She's a feisty one." Wally said to Darrel as he wiggled his eyebrows.

All of a sudden, Coach J blew his whistle declaring the end of the round. "THIS ROUND GOES TO THE BOYS, PICK UP THE BALLS THEN PUT THEM IN THAT BUCKET THEN GO TO OUR LOCKER ROOMS."

"Woohoo" the boys cheered as all the girls groaned.

"I'm not touching those balls again." Kitten said as she pulled Brittany and Melissa towards the hall.

"Oh no, this means you 'ave to." Toni started but was cut off by Jenifer.

"Don't even say it, maybe he forgot." Jenifer prayed as she picked up two balls.

"Speak of the devil…" Sarah said as she pointed out that Wally was running towards them.

"Pucker up beautiful." Wally said as he grabbed her waist.

"Oh you want a kiss." Jenifer said very flirtatiously as she trailed her fingers towards his lips. Wally literally fell forward but Jenifer pushed him away then laughed. "When hell freezes over maybe…"

"Wally, just face that you got rejected." Dick said as he threw a ball at the red head.

"Is that all t' balls?" Toni asked as she looked around the gym.

"I really don't care, we'll let the boys pick the rest up," Karen said as she crossed her arms and walked towards the door with the rest of her friends trailing behind.

"Will you ever give Wally a kiss?" Kori curiously as soon as they were out of earshot.

"He can keep dreaming." Jenifer smirked.

Xxx

"So did you ever get your kiss?" Gar asked Wally as they walked down the hall.

"Nah, she's playing hard to get. But I know I can get her, I feel it in my bones." Wally said as he raised his hands up.

"I think that's just hormones." Gar said as she started laughing.

"Oh Gar, one day you'll understand." Wally said as he pushed Gar into his class then continued walk down the hall to his 7th period class.

Gar rolled his eyes then walked to his lab table where Adriel was reading a book with her hair falling in her face. "So have you decided which one of my ideas we are going to use, Adriel?"

"Um," Adriel said as she closed her book and opened up her science notebook. "I've decided which project we are going to do. It's pretty easy actually."

"Does it involve guinea pigs?" Garl asked excitedly.

"Garl, no. But it does involve a goldfish." Adriel said as she pulled out her notes. "Our project is to see who can hold their breath longer, a goldfish or a human."

"That's pretty stupid. A goldfish is a fish." Garl said as he rubbed his hands on his face.

"Then it's an easy A. I already asked for the teacher's confirmation and she said it was fine. So you'll get the goldfish?" Adriel asked.

"Why me?" Garl said nervously.

"Because I came up with the idea." Adriel said as she sighed. "Now all I need is a friend." She said as she was referring to her and Lance deal that they would each bring a friend to the café.

"Am I not your friend?" Garl asked as if someone just crushed his heart.

"No, it's not that. It wouldn't be your type of scene." She said to the fun loving blonde.

"Oh really? Want to bet?" Garl said determined.

"Okay, if you truly want to prove that you can handle it, then you can come tomorrow at Rosy's Café." Adriel said a little happy that she found her friend. "Now hold your breath." She said as she started her stopwatch.

Xxx

"I can't believe we are actually trying out." Kori said as she and Jenifer walked down the hall way leading to the cheerleader's mini-gym.

"I can't believe you convinced me to tryout." Jenifer sigh. "I'm not going to make it anyways. I mean I don't do preppy and cheery all the time."

"I don't think it's about that, I truly think it's about giving hope to the football players."

"The only thing cheerleader give the football players a boners with their short skirts and flexibility." Jenifer muttered.

"I am very anxious," Kori said as she grabbed the door handle to the mini-gym, "Thank you Jenifer. I really appreciate it."

"Let's get this over with." Jenifer said as she opened the door and entered with Kori trailing behind. Kori immediately noticed Karen with a girl with jet black hair and started to walk towards her.

"Kori! Jenifer! You made it!" Karen said as she wrapped them both into a hug. "So are ya'll ready?" 

"Sure." Jenifer monotoned as she looked around, "Why aren't there a lot people here?"

"Well, last year she had a really mean cheer captain and basically you had to be perfect to be on the team so a lot of people think it's the same this year." Karen explained.

"But it's not like that this year, not at all." The girl with jet black hair continued. "Ever since Karen became cheer captain, we don't have to be every-detail-perfect."

"Oh this is Crystal. She's Co-Captain." Karen said as she noticed Sarah walk through the door and Karen waved her over.

"You do not understand what I had to do to get my gym clothes out of the locker room." Sarah tossed her bag towards the wall.

"Kori and I just wore our gym clothes to last period 'cause it'd be pointless to change back into them." Jenifer said as she put her bag with Sarah.

"God no, I can't let people see me in gym clothes. Wally's in my last period. Ugh. Imagine what he would do with that." Sarah sigh.

"Please, I've had enough of Wally for one day," Jenifer rubbed her temples.

"What's up with you and him? Girl you better spill." Karen said as she placed her hands on hips.

"Ugh, I said I had enough for one day." Jenifer said still rubbing her temples and now closed her eyes.

"I know," Kori offered, "Jenifer finds him as an annoying brother, yes?"

"I'm actually toning ya'll out." Jenifer said.

"Look, tryouts are going to start in a few minutes so stretch." Karen command as she walked towards the other cheerleader. "Where's Melissa?" She asked the other cheerleaders. Crystal pointed to the door where Kitten, Brittany and Melissa was entering.

"I'm here!" Kitten said then growled as she passed up Jenifer and Kori.

"Great, who wasn't to try out first?" Karen asked.

"Me! I do. I will!" Kitten said to get the message through.

"Okay, I will play a minute long song just show me what you got. All the other girls can sit by the wall." Karen said as she turned on the stereo and 'The Big Bang' by Katy Tiz played.

Kitten immediately started dancing and did a cartwheel and landed in a land. Half way through the song, her solid dance moves suddenly turned very dirty. She started opening her legs more and at one point she slapped her own butt.

"She's a very slutty lass."

Jenifer and Kori turned to see Toni had enter the gym silently.

"Toni, you're trying out?" Jenifer asked as she moved so Toni could sit by her.

"What's t' harm? Worst in all, I don't make it." Toni said.

"Who's next?" Karen asked.

"I think it should be Brittany!" Kitten said as she pulled her blonde friend to the middle of the gym. Karen played 'Timber' by Pitbull.

"You know, the more I see these girls tryout. The more I feel like I might actually have a chance in getting in." Jenifer said as she watched Brittany's dance move become more sloppy as the song as about to end.

"Okay, Next?" Karen asked as the other cheerleaders were writing down score on a pink clipboard.

"I'll go." Sarah said as she got up. "Wish me luck." 'We found love' by Rihanna started playing and Sarah immediately started to move her hips to the beat then did a back flip then did an ariel.

"Wow. I never knew she was that good." Kori said as she was amazed by Sarah's moves.

"Maybe she tried out last year but didn't get expected." Toni said as she texted someone on her phone. Sarah ended the dance with front handspring.

"I'll go next." Jenifer said as she got up and noticed her heart was pounding. _Why am I nervous? I've done a ton of stuff in front of people for Hive academy._

"I got a song for you." Karen said as she played the stereo. The room filled with 'Raise Your Glass' by Pink played. Jenifer didn't really plan on really trying to succeed in the tryout but the beat and the music just made her dance. She moved her slim hips to the beat and started to put her training in use. She started to cartwheel and backflip and even did a backflip twist.

"Woah, Go Jenifer!" Kori cheered as she watched her friend. As the song ended, Jenifer was slightly panting then bowed towards the cheerleaders then walked towards Kori.

"Did I do okay?" Jenifer asked as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"You did wonderful, Jenifer." Kori exclaimed as 'Die Young' by Kesha started to play. Both Kori and Jenifer turned to see Toni dancing in the middle of the gym. She started to do all kinds of flips and seemed graceful in the air. Toni dance moves wasn't as good as her flips but they were fluent. As the song ended, Kori stood up and gave Toni a high five. Then stepped up to the middle and wait for a song to play. 'Part of Me' by Katy Perry started to play and she started to dance. She felt happiness swirl around her as she realized she was doing stuff that a normal teenage girl would be doing. Trying out for cheer. Ditching. Homework. Her happiness must have really shown in her dance moves because Jenifer, Sarah, and Toni were cheering like crazy. Kori wen to do a back flip but realized she never done it before. But it didn't stop her, even if she used her ability to fly a little. By the end of the song, Kori was filled with more energy than she began, she ran towards her cheering friends.

"Thank you so much." Kori said as she wrapped them all in a hug.

All of a sudden the doors opened. "I hope I'm not late." Everyone turned to see a girl with long pitch black hair tied in two low ponytails enter the room.

"Um, no one's ever too late to try out." Karen said happily.

"Good," She said as she looked at her nails. "I'm Jade and I'll be next." Jade said as she went to the center of the gym.

"Before we get started, what grade are you in?" Crystal asked as she started filling a cheer form for Jade.

"Senior." She said as she stared at Crystal with her gray eyes. "Now let's get started."

Poker Face by Lady GaGa started to lay play and Jade started her dance round off and landed in a split. She quickly lift her leg up into a scorpion then started to dance to the music before doing a layout. She did both a front flip then a back flip then an illusion.

"Wow, that lass is very skilled." Toni said quietly as she watched.

"Most definitely." Kori said with her mouth opened.

Jade finished her song with a roundoff back flip twist. "I can't even do that. I've been in dance my whole life." Sarah said as she filled with jealousy.

"Wow, that was great. Who's next?"

Xxx

"Are ya'll ready?"

"Let's get this over with before the snot-rags come."

Currently See-More, Gizmo, and Kyd Wykkyd were about to rob a local jewel store.

"Jinx said just the rubies." See-more said as Gizmo disabled the security system.

All of them started to fill their bags with jewels. All of a sudden Kyd Wykkyd stopped and disappeared.

"Great, where is he going?" Gizmo asked rudely as he filled his bag to the top.

Kyd Wykkyd reappear then pointed towards the portal he just went through.

"I can't believe the titans are already half way here," See-more said as he threw his bag in the portal as Kyd Wykkyd wrapped the portal around Gizmo and See-more.

They all landed back at the hive headquarters. "Well, this calls for food." See-More dropped his bag then walked over to the kitchen with Gizmo following behind. Kyd Wykkyd sigh then looked over to the door as it opened revealing a tired Jenifer. Kyd Wykkyd raised an eyebrow at Jinx who was still in her civilian costume.

"What? I literally just come from tryouts." Jenifer said tiredly. "I honestly don't care if you know my other identity." She started walking towards the stairs but noticed the bag of jewels. "Goodies. Yay." Jenifer took off her silver ring hologram generator, then grabbed the bag a jewels then headed towards the stairs as Kyd Wykkyd silently followed. As soon as they were a few floors down Kyd Wykkyd tapped Jinx's shoulder causing her to turn around.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Kyd Wykkyd said quietly.

Jinx's face showed a second of shock from hearing her teammate taking for the first time. "Ye-yeah. Anything."

Xxxxx

I'm so sorry for not like posting in a month again. But I made this chapter extra-long for you guys. Thank you for those who waited patiently for this chapter thank you.

THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO TELL ME WHO YOU WANT ROMEO AND JULIET TO BE.

Review goal 87. But I promise there will be a chapter up by next Sunday and maybe even before.

I love you guys. Keep reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10:Tuesday

**Hey titaneers, ya'll reviews made me so happy expect for the part where ya'll past the review goal at midnight… So I've heard all ya'll pairings for Romeo and Juliet, and all I got to say is that I love your ideas, but what I've got prepared for you is like way better than like everything, I swear. At the beginning you won't get what I'm talking about but like by the end you will…**

**This is Sunday's chapter. I will have another chapter hopefully by Wednesday because ya'll did pass chapter 9 review goal. Thank you.**

**So my birthday is June 6 and all I want is a 115 reviews. Do you think you can get that for me?**

**I think I need to like get a life because I was at Walmart and I had my notebook writing my plans for this instead of helping my mom -.- it's okay through.**

**StevieUniverse: you will love me after you read this, but it's your fault because you got it stuck in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I own a bed and a laptop. Oh don't forget Netflix. Unfortunately I don't own Teen Titans **

**By Day One Way By Night Another**

**Chapter 10.**

"Mmhh." Jinx hummed as she yawned silently and turned in her black and grey lace covers. She woke up suddenly as she realized the earlier she left the earlier she could talk to Victor, and destroy his heart. _Okay, that was a little harsh. It's too earlier to be super evil._ Jinx thought as she tossed her covers aside and looked at her alarm clock. _Wow, ten minutes before my alarm even sounded_. She was actually glad that she woke up before her alarm went off, because she has a habit of hexing her alarm clock causing it to break into millions of pieces.

Oops.

Well, she was getting tired of asking Gizmo to fix her alarm clock when he should be building more important gadgets for their next mission. Jinx got up and went to her bathroom and stripped her pink bubble gum PJ's and took a quick shower then dried her pink hair with a black towel then wrapped it around her slim body. She put on her wide frame glasses then put on her silver ring holographic generator. From there she were to work.

Since she didn't have her chopsticks, thanks Wally, she braided her amber hair to her left shoulder. She took off her glasses then reached down to her bottom cabinet and grabbed her dusty makeup kit. She blow the dust of and opened it to reveal all different colors of eyeshadow, lipstick, eye linear and mascara. Billy had given it to her for Christmas last year but she never used it. She put on some light blue eyeshadow and put on black mascara then out some blush on. She grabbed a light pink lipstick tube and applied some on and popped her lips in the mirror.

She walked out of her bathroom then walked over to her closet the found a matching set of underwear and bra and made sure the bra was a push up. She out of one of her classic cotton shirts, this time it was teal and slipped on white skinny jeans. She grabbed perfume and sprayed it all over. She found her black vans by the bag of jewels she was looking through last night. She slipped them on then grabbed her bag then looked in her mirror one last time. _Perfect, I'm irresistible._

She opened her door then walked up the stairs towards the kitchen and was disappointed when See-More wasn't there yet. She walked over to the refrigerator but found nothing in interest expect a pack of blueberries. She grabbed the pack and then grabbed a paper and pen and sat down on a stool and started making a grocery list for Billy since he decide to go to school in Central City. As soon as Jinx finished the list, See-More walked through the stairway doors.

"Someone's up early." See-More said as he grabbed a blueberry from Jinx's pack.

"Hey! Those are mine." She said as she pulled the pack closer to herself.

"Woah, you really got dress up for school." Simon said as he opened the refrigerator and grimaced. "Just kidding, I'm skipping breakfast."

"Good let's go then." She said as she grabbed her pack of blueberries and started to walk towards the garage.

"So, are you all dressed up for a special someone?" Simon asked while smiling.

"Maybe," Jenifer smiled as the thought of crushing Victor.

"So you officially like someone?"

"You could say that…" Jenifer said as they arrived by Simon's mustang.

"And you figured this all out…"

"Saturday, at the party." She said as she was about to open her door but Simon stopped her.

"Finally…" Simon whispered as she turned her around and leaned her up against the car and kissed her. After a few seconds he parted to see her shocked face.

"What are you doing?" Jenifer managed in a tiny voice.

"I thought- you said- I thought you were hinting." Simon said as he backed up.

"What are you doing? No- I wasn't hinting I was talking about someone else." Jenifer said angrily as she gained back her voice.

"Who? Wait- so the kiss at the party didn't mean anything?" See-more asked furiously.

"No, See-More it was a game! It wasn't supposed to mean anything." Jenifer said as she felt her body heat increasing.

"It meant everything to me…" See-More said softly losing his attitude for a second but regained it, "You can call your little crush and ask him to give you a ride." He went to the driver's side as got in.

"You know exactly why I can't do that. We are in a villain's headquarters." Jenifer said as she tried to open her door but it was locked.

"Sounds like a personal problem." Simon said as she started the engine and swerved around Jenifer and exited the garage.

"YOU ARE FUCKING SERIOUS!" Jenifer yelled knowing Simon couldn't hear her. She let out a sigh then walked back to the headquarters. She walked down to the stairs to Kyd Wykkyd's floor.

"Hey Kyd," Jenifer said as she knocked on her door, "Remember when you asked me for that favor and I said yes even though I like didn't like the idea? Well could you return the favor?" Jenifer waited for a respond but nothing came. She hexed the door to find his room empty… and dark.

"Ugh." Jenifer sighed as she walked back to the main room and laid on the couch. She could try walking to school but she really hated doing so and she would miss part of her first hour, then she would get detention for being tardy. She didn't want to go through all that process just for school. Plus she had better plans.

Xxx

"Wally!"

"Yes, Kitten?" Wally asked curiously as he finished his history homework he was supposed to do last night.

"Did you check out the parts for Romeo and Juliet yet? I mean I know I got Juliet but like you could be Romeo. Wouldn't that be just perfect?" Wally could practically see hearts floating from her eyes. He groaned as he completed the homework and turned around in his desk to find that the back board was covered with people.

"I have to go through that?" Wally groaned as he slowly got out of his chair and grabbed his phone. The last time he left his phone alone, he found a ton of Kitten's selfies. He started past few people to get to the orange piece of paper. He figured it was pointless to stand here and wait. Using his super speed, he went around people then took a picture of the list with his phone then went to his original spot. This all happened in a second, so no one noticed. He walked back towards his desk as Kitten started his heart eyes.

"Uh, much time do you have left of this class?" Wally asked as he sat down and looked at the picture.

"Um about ten minutes." Kitten purred, "I know a lot of stuff we could do in ten minutes."

"Yeah-yeah." Wally said as he looked for his name on the list. "I'm an extra? Like an unimportant part?" Wally asked dramatically.

"What?! How can you be an extra? Then who is my Romeo?" Kitten asked loudly.

"Richard Grayson." Wally read then realized something, "Aww my little boy Dickie got the main part, I'm so proud."

"Dick? The guy I kissed at the party?" Kitten pondered. "He's not that bad."

"Only one problem," Wally said as he was prepared for the explosion that was about to happen. "You're not Juliet."

"WHAT?! How can I not be Juliet?!" Kitten yelled.

"Because you're an extra, like me." Wally said prepared for another blow.

"Who is horrid Juliet? I will kill her." Kitten said fuming.

"Oh Kori Anders. Wait that really pretty redhead that has her hair always in a bun." Wally wondered.

"Eww Jenifer's friend? Gross." Kitten said with a disgust look on her face.

"I don't even see Jenifer's name on this list, wait what?" Wally had a confused look on her face.

"What? Tell me?" Kitten said.

"She's manager with some Adrienne girl being co-manager." Wally said as he read the bottom on the photo *Please meet me after class for your manager packet*. "Is she even here?"

"Ha, no. She was probably too embarrassed about her cheer tryouts that she decided not to show." Kitten said as she looked at her nails.

"She actually tried out for cheer?" He asked surprised. 

"Yeah, but there's no way she made it. She's hardly flexible…unlike me." Kitty purred.

Wally stared at her hungrily then snapped out of it and look down at the photo, "Look Gar's Mercutio. I haven't exactly read Romeo and Juliet but I'm pretty sure that everyone dies expect the extras." Wally said as the bell rang.

"Remember class, rehearsal afterschool tomorrow. Get a copy of the play on your way out. If any of you see Jenifer today please tell her to come to my class." Mrs. Fult said as students filed out of the class.

Wally walked up to Mrs. Fult's desk, "Wally, if this is about you being an extra. Your essay was poorly written as if you were to do it last minute. Sorry maybe next play." Mrs. Fult said as she started sorting papers.

"No it's not about that, I just happen to know where Jenifer lives and I could drop off the manager packet at her house today if you want." Wally said as he picked up a copy of the play.

"That would be great, here." She said as she handed him a huge packet filled without colored sticky notes. "Oh also get her a copy of the play. Thank you again."

"No problem." Wally said as he stuffed the packet carefully in his messy backpack.

Xxx

"Tomorrow should I wear my watermelon bikini or beige strapless?" Ivy asked as she and Kori were walking to their 3rd period.

"I have not seen your beige strapless, so wear that one." Kori said happily as Karen approached her.

"Congrats girl on Romeo and Juliet, I got the nurse/nanny. Yeah, gross." Karen said as Kori stood there confused, "Anyways you made the team congrats again on both. Tomorrow your 5th period is cheer for the rest of the year I'll email your teacher today. I have to go tell Jade now. I'll talk to you later." Karen said as she went down the hall.

"Team? Cheer? You tried out?" Ivy asked the still confused Kori.

"Yes, I tried out with my friend, Jenifer. I hope you don't mind." Kori said.

"You should have told me, I would have cheered you on." Ivy said happily, "But congrats, I promise I'll go to all the games just to watch you cheer!"

"Aww thanks," Kori said as she hugged Ivy then walked into her class. Dick immediately greeted her as she walked through the door.

"You're Kori right?"

"Yes."

"Well, my friend, Wally, sent me the listing for Romeo and Juliet and I want to just say don't anything we do in the play personally. I'm in a relationship and I don't-" Dick said but was cut off by Kori.

"Why would I take any of it personally?" Kori asked softly.

"Because you're Juliet…" Dick said.

"Wha…" Kori said but was interrupted by Dick again.

"So when we kiss, don't take it the wrong way." Dick said as Xavier walked in at the wrong. Xavier dropped his book then pushed Dick away from Kori.

"Why would you be kissing my girl? Huh? Do you want to explain to me before I cave in your face?" Xavier said angrily. Kori felt a saddened blush cross her face as Xavier defended her.

"Why don't you calm the fuck down, I was talking about the stupid play you dipshit." Dick said as he pushed Xavier's arms off of him.

"What are you talking about?" Xavier said still angry.

"I'm Romeo and she's Juliet. Do I have to talk any slower?" Dick said in a baby voice.

"Break it up." The teacher said as she walked in.

"You're so lucky I don't beat the crap out of you, right here." Xavier said as he turned around and walked towards his desk.

Xxx

"So who do you have left to tell about try outs?" Crystal asked Karen as they ate their salad.

"Um, I told Kori and Jade. Oh and Toni. Jenifer's not here. I haven't told Sarah nor Kitten. We still have to tell Scarlet." Karen said as she gave Crystal the rest of her salad.

"I'll tell Scarlet. You tell Sarah and Kitten." Crystal pointed to the picnic table where Sarah and a lot of jocks were and Kitten flirting with all of them. "Yeah okay." Karen got up and started her way towards them.

"Sarah I have great news. You made the cheer team!" Karen said as she hugged Sarah.

"Omg! Really? That's the best news I've ever heard!" Sarah exclaimed.

"It's the best news I've heard too. Just imagine Sarah in a cheer outfit." Wally said with one of his famous smiles that girls tumble over each other for.

"Please, you won't have time to watch the cheerleaders when you're out there playing running back." Devin said.

"True, I guess you will just have to give me a private show." Wally wiggled his eyebrows.

"Wallace, cut it out." Dick said as he hit his friend in the back of his head.

"You're just jealous because your girlfriend didn't try out." Wally said.

"Speaking of Ivy I have to talk to her." Dick said as she walked away from Wally and his friends and towards the grass where Ivy, Xavier, and Kori were lying on.

"Ivy." Dick called as Ivy stood up and gave Dick a passionate kiss making Xavier gag.

"Hey, I was thinking since we have this play thing on Saturday, could we just move our date to Friday?" Ivy asked as they finally parted.

"Anything with you would work." Dick said sweetly as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Oh my gosh. Get a room." Xavier said as he threw an empty water bottle at Dick.

"Xavier!" Kori said as she hit him on the chest.

"I never tell you and Kori to get a room when ya'll kiss like a foot away from my face." Ivy said as she threw the water bottle back at Xavier.

Xavier groaned and laid his face in the grass as Kori started to play with his hair.

"So the movies?" Ivy asked as Dick put his hands around her waist.

"Sounds great." Dick said as he gave one final kiss, "I'm gonna go before Xavier over here loses his temper." Dick pulled away as Ivy waved bye and sat back down by Kori as Dick walked back towards Wally.

"Hey Wally, when are football results posted?" Dick asked.

"Ummm…" Wally gave a thoughtful look. "Thursday. I'm pretty sure."

"Okay well. I have a date with Ivy Friday to the movies." Dick informed Wally.

"Oh! Wally why don't we do that? A movie date sounds wonderful." Kitten said as she popped out of nowhere.

"Um…" Wally started to make an excuse but Dick pulled him to the side.

"Just one moment," Dick said as Kitten as she crossed her arms.

"What are you doing?" Wally said to Dick as soon as they were out of Kitten's ear range, "I was about to tell her…"

"I know what you were going to tell her, and I here to tell you, you have to please Kitten so you have to take her to the movies." Dick said.

"What? Why?" The redhead complained.

"Because if you don't, Kitten and her little daddy will cover this whole city with moths." Dick explained.

"I can handle a few moths." Wally said confidently as punch the air.

"Huge moths that eat steel and people." Dick said as Wally's face dropped.

"Hehe, one date won't hurt anyone…"Wally said as he walked towards Kitten which was talking to Karen.

"I made the team!" Kitten screamed in excitement! Oh my God! Brittany can you believe we're cheerleaders!" Kitten and Brittany started jumping up and down screaming.

"Umm, I really hate to break this little love fest, but… only Kitten made the team." Karen said stopping Kitten and Brittany's screaming.

"What?! How can she not made the team? She was better than all of those other loser." Kitten yelled.

"I hardly doubt that," Wally whispered to Dick.

"I'm sorry," Karen said as she watched Kitten finish her whining.

"Can't you just kick some off the team, like that Kori girl or Jenifer. She hit me in the face with a dodgeball yesterday! That's bad sportsmanship. Isn't cheerleading all about sportsmanship?"

"Umm... if that's the case them you wouldn't be on the team." Sarah muttered.

"What?" Kitten asked fiercely.

"Nothing." Sarah as she turned around.

"Kitten calm down, let's go over there and talk about that movie date." Wally said as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her away for the group.

"Look at Wally. Taking one for the team." Karen said as Sarah laughed. "Oh Victor I need to talk to you about something important."

"Uh, okay." Victor said curiously as what they were about to talk about.

"You and Jenn. What's up with ya'll?" Karen asked enjoying that she could actually talk to a guy about this kind of stuff without them gagging or rolling their eyes.

"Ummm. I didn't realized that there was something that was supposed to be going on." Victor gave Karen a confused glance.

"You don't see it? She likes you, but she's the type of girl to that won't tell anyone about it." Karen smiled, "Therefore, you have to make the first move."

"What?" Victor tried to cover the blush that was coming on, "I don't even know her."

"True, but that's what a first date is all about." Karen said as her smile got larger.

"Where do you suggest?" Victor asked.

"Um, nothing like Wally's lame movie date. How about a picnic at the park then go to the beach. Or even better, a picnic at the beach then ya'll can go swimming. It sounds so great!" Karen was literally excited for Victor.

"I'll do it." Victor said as Karen let out a small squeal, "Only if you and Darrel go to. A double date."

"What? But Darrel doesn't even like me…" Karen put her hands on her hips.

"You're joking right? Even since ya'll make out session at the party, he's been crazy about you but he's afraid that'll he'll mess up with the wrong or whatever." Victor said hoping his best friend wouldn't mind he shared this information with Karen.

"Really? I never knew." Karen gave a thoughtful look. "Okay, you tell Darrel, I'll tell Jenn. I can't wait." Karen said as the bell rang.

"Oh by the way, we are going to beat your asses in dodgeball today. We have a whole strategy planned out." Victor said confidently.

"Oh please, I was going easy on you guys yesterday." Karen said, "You are the ones who will be crying afterwards."

"Prove it." Victor smiled.

Xxx

_Okay, all I have to do is tie these two wires together and magic, _Jinx thought as she cut off the security system in the Titan's tower. _I have 30 minutes before the security system comes back on. 30 minutes before the titans go an alert that their precise tower was broken into._ Jinx hexed the door open then ran through the entrance and up the stairs up to the common room them went directly towards the main computer and inserted a computer chip._ Boy Wonder isn't only one that can hack into a whole data base._ She smirked as she started typing and downloading every piece of information that the Titan's database had on villains, honorary titans, well almost everything into her chip. As all the files downloaded, she walked around the common room. She walked into the main hall and looked at the names on the metal doors until she found the one she was looking for.

Evidence room.

She tried hexing the door open but it would budge.

"Oh that just won't do." She said as her eyes turned pink and she gave a more powerful hex and it knocked the door right off. She checked her timer on her belt, indicating that she had 25 minutes left. She looked around and saw what she needed spread out on a large desk with different tools.

The rubies.

Well the genetically enhanced rubies.

They were supposed to be in the local jewel store that See-More, Kyd Wykkyd, and Gizmo robbed yesterday, but the rubies she found in her goodie bag were simple diamonds with an 'X' painted on the back. She wasn't stupid. It was Red-X who stole the rubies. But the thing about Red-X, he was one of the hardest villains to fine unless you caught him in action. Her best chance was to hack the Titan's database and see when their last appearance with him was. It just was simply lucky that the report stated the words rubies on it.

Jinx stood over the bags of rubies,_ I can't carry these alone and I don't have time to separate the genetically enhanced rubies from the normal ones, _she thought as she looked around for a magnet or anything magnetic. She walked back out into the hall and ran until she found the door she's been wanting to destroy ever since he broke her heart. Cyborgs.

Rage fill every skin cell of Jinx. Her fingertips were starting to spark and her eyes turned a bright pink and she broke the door with ease. She let herself go and started destroying everything in sight. His bed. His tools. His gadgets. His everything. She let herself spin and let hexes fly everywhere.

"You broke my heart. Now I'm gonna break something of yours." She said out loud as she sent more powerful hexes.

As she finished destroying his room, she stepped over what use to be his bed and grabbed a magnet then walked out of his room like a badass. Then looked at her timer which was showing she only 10 minutes left. She ran back to the evidence room and held the magnet in the air as one third of the rubies started to get closer to the magnet. She grabbed a brown bag from her black hidden belt and started to fill her bag with the rubies that followed the magnet. Once she collected all the enhanced rubies she tied the bag then slung it over her shoulder as she run towards the main computer and took her computer chip and run out the exit.

XXX

"I can't believe we tied again!" Wally said as he started taking off his gym clothes in the boy's locker room.

"Well, we did start getting weak the last round," Gar said.

"It's because Wally over here started flirting with all the girls." Dick said as he whipped Wally on the chest with his gym shirt. Dick pulled on his blue T-shirt and pants and felt something vibrating. He pulled out his Titan's communicator that was disguised as a regular phone. "Shit. Wally I need your keys." Dick said as he read the security alert.

"Um why?" The redhead asked as he pulled on his shirt.

"Family problems." Dick said pulling on his jacket.

Wally caught on fast and threw his the keys, "Tell your mom I said hey and that she needs to bake me pie." Wally added. Dick just waved his hand as he exited the locker room.

"What was that about?" Gar asked as he tied his shoes on.

"His mom is sick. Like really sick." Wally lied as he spray his musk cologne on himself.

"Wow I just got a text from my father while we were beating the girls…" Gar lied as he just saw the alert. "It says I left the stove on from this morning and caught the kitchen on fire. Well, I'm dead." He said as the bell rang.

"It's probably not that bad," Wally said as he fixed his hair then grabbed his stuff and exited the locker room with Gar, "The other day I thought someone stole my car. I literally went crazy and knew that my uncle was going to kill me so I made this will and everything. But turns out that someone just moved it to my apartment parking lot."

"Yeah okay. Did you ever figure out who it was?" Gar asked.

"Um, a girl or two or maybe even three. It smelled like pure perfume." Wally said remembering the smell.

"Probably Kitten and her cat clan." Gar said as he walked into his 7th period and found that Adriel wasn't at their lab table.

"Oh Garfield, Adrienne said she had to go to the store for some preparations on your project." The science teacher said as she sat down at her desk.

"Oh yes, I forgot." He said as he turned around and walked down to the nearest exit._ Does a girl that reads all the time really need preparation time to go a Café? _Gar thought as once he got out of the school. He ran towards the park and went to the hidden trail and found the broken picnic table that was covered in vines and was starting to rot. He quickly put his backpack in a big black plastic bag then hid it in some bushes. Then turned into an eagle and flew towards the Titan's Tower then flew into his open window and turned into his human self. He quickly took of his class ring and the hologram disappeared as he quickly started to change into his costume.

He walked out of his room then sprinted towards the common room to find that the whole team expect for Robin was already there. "What happened?"

"We were robbed." Starfire said sadly.

"How was this even possible? This tower has more security than the Pentagon." Cyborg said as he as he was checking the security system.

"I do not understand. The shape, pentagon, has security?" Starfire asked.

"Starfire, he meant the government building." Raven said as she used her powered to fix the front door.

"What happened here?" Robin said as he enter the room fixing his mask.

"We know as much as you do." Cyborg said, "Someone came in and cut off and security systems, cameras, everything. But luckily it turned back on after half an hour."

"Half an hour?" Beast Boy echoed. "You know what could have happened in that amount of time."

Robin immediately went to the main computer, "There has to be something." He said as he started to type but it just showed 'No Results Found.' "What in the world? It saying nothing's on the computer." He started to type multiple things and grunted. "They deleted everything."

"Like from the whole data base?" Cyborg said as he put the security panel back in its place.

"Everything. There's not a single drop of information of our database." Robin said angrily. "Whoever did this had to have high hacking skills."

"I told you we needed backups." Raven monotoned.

"What about the Titan's East tower?" Beast Boy asked.

"They are linked to our database. They have nothing." Cyborg said. "I should have put firewalls."

"We HAD firewalls." Raven said as she levitated.

"I should have put more."

"Don't blame yourself." Starfire said as she put a hand on Cyborg's shoulder.

"Look through the tower for any clues now." Robin commanded as the titans scattered out. Robin went to his room first and saw that one even messed with it. He went to towards the evidence room and saw the door was blown up. He quickly ran in looked for clues. All he found was a magnet by the rubies he was looking at last night.

"I found a giant magnet, maybe it's found your room Cy." Robin screamed.

"On it, the garage is clean." Cyborg said as he ran up the stairs to the hallways where his room was located. He immediately noticed the broken down door then turned to look at his room.

"It definitely came from my room, or what's left of it." Cyborg screamed then fell to his knees. "My baby. My recharger. My everything." Cyborg said as he was on the verge of tears.

Xxx

Kyd Wykkyd teleport to his room and quickly put on his costume. _I didn't know that the last period of the day was the longest. _As soon as he finished putting on his costume, he walked out of his room and headed for the stairs. He directly went down the stairs to the last room in headquarters. The lower he got the more vibration he felt and the louder it got. _At least I know Jinx is here,_ Kyd Wykkyd thought because he knew that Jinx liked to blast her music.

Once he got down to her floor, he opened her door without her permission because he never if he sat there and knocked until she heard it, he'd miss his non-date with Adrienne. He found Jinx at her dark vanity dresser putting on makeup and humming the song that was playing.

"Stop there and let me correct it, I wanna live a life from a new perspective," Jinx sung along with the song, "You come along because I love your face, and I'll admire your expensive taste. And who cares divine intervention, I wanna be praised from a new perspective. But leaving now would be a good idea, so catch me up on getting out of here."

As Jinx sung along to the song, Kyd Wykkyd walked over to her speakers and unplugged them.

"Hey!" Jinx said as she turned around, "I was listening to that."

"Panic! At The Disco? Really?" Kyd Wykkyd said referring that he liked more of a heavy metal taste.

"You have your music, I have mine." She said as she finished applying her lip-gloss. She stood up as moved from her vanity table. "What do you think?"

Jinx already had her holographic generator so her amber was curled with a wand to form beautiful curls and was half up on have down. She still had her glasses on but she wore a thin eye-linear and light grey eyeshadow that matched her grey Sunday dress that was a little tight around her chest and stomach but spread out a little when it hit her hips. The sleeves were or her arms but looked as it was cut off so her shoulder were showing. And to tie it together she wore grey vans.

"We aren't going to a dance." Kyd Wykkyd said.

"Um, no we are going on a date. And the fact that you are finally opening up to me by talking to me, makes me what to celebrate this date more." Jinx said happily.

"It's not a date."

"Call it whatever, but to me it's a date and I'm just the third really to break the awkwardness." They heard a door slam from the a few floors up. "Well, See-More's home."

Kyd Wykkyd gave her a blank face though the mask.

"Oh okay, you only talk when it's you and me? Okay, I understand." She said as she closed her door. "Anyways See-More is currently mad at me few a reason that I might tell you later.

"If that why you missed school?" Kyd Wykkyd asked.

"Partly, I didn't feel like walking and I had something more fun to do." Jinx said sneakily. "Get dressed so we can leave." Jinx said as she pushed him out of her room then closed her door. She grabbed her phone and her small purse/wallet and put a couple hundred dollars in it. Kyd Wykkyd teleported back into her room wearing his civilian clothes but before Jinx could see he threw her the portal teleported him to the exact spot where Jinx was.

"Um, where are we?" Jinx said as she stepped out of the random house they teleported to.

"A random house that I picked. It's an elderly couple so they never notice me." Kyd Wykkyd said as he stepped off the porch.

"I've never seen you in your civilian clothes. Wow, you look good." She said as she looked him up and down. He was wearing dark jeans and a white T-shirt. It didn't seem like much but it worked for him.

"So do you." Kyd Wykkyd said as he guided Jinx the right way to the café.

"Um so like what's your name. So I don't mistake you and say something like Kyd." Jinx said as she fixed her dress as she walked.

"Lance, yours?"

"Jenifer, but Karen calls me Jenn and Wally calls me Jenny, like he holds the 'n'. It gets on my nerves." Jinx said as she could feel the flow of energy for to her hands but she stopped it.

"This is it." Lance said as her pointed to the little dark café with the sign Rosy's Café.

"Depressing. Real depressing." Jinx said as she stepped inside to the building. "It's really nice." She honestly didn't mind depressing cafés, but sometimes it bought her mood down. But I was truly refreshing to be in a depressing café. "Wait, are we early?" She said as Lance sat down in a booth and she sat beside him.

"Yeah, just like ten minutes early." Kyd said as Jinx gave him a look, "What, it's better than being late."

"I'm guessing she thinks that too." Jinx said as she point towards Adrienne that was now enter the café. She was wearing dark purple faded jeans and a sweatshirt with a skull on it and roses wrapped around the skull. Her long black hair was pinned back from her face and the sides were braided towards a ponytail.

"Hey, Lance. Um hi Lance's friend." Adrienne said as she slid into the booth and sat across from Lance.

"Oh, I'm Jenifer. I'm Lance's um…" Jenifer paused trying quickly to make something up.

"Next down neighbor." Lance finished with a small smile.

"Yeah, I moved in next to him about a month ago." Jenifer said. "Are you are…"

"Oh, Adrienne." She was with a slight smile. "I hang out with Lance at lunch."

"Where's your friend?" Lance asked as Adrienne felt a blush come on.

"We ARE early. He should be in a few minutes." Adrienne said as a male waiter walked to their table.

"I'm Rhett and I'll be your waiter today. What would you be drinking?" Rhett said as he pulled out a note pad and a black pen.

"I'd like herbal tea." Adrienne said without looking at the menu. "Lance?"

Lance quickly looked at the menu and found nothing interesting, "Uh Pepsi. I guess."

"And for you?" Rhett said as he smiled at Jenifer.

"Um lemonade." She said, "Oh and a water. We are waiting on someone to arrive."

"That's great. I'll get your drinks out in a bit." Rhett said as he turned around and headed for the kitchen.

"So did you ever finish the book?" Adrienne asked Lance.

"I have like 10 pages left. But as soon as I finish it I'll give it to you. It's actually really interesting, like in the beginning…" Jenifer started to tune them out as she saw Gar walking into the café.

"I didn't think that this was your scene." Jenifer smirked as Gar sat down next to Adrienne.

"Why do people think I can't be in a depressing café? I can totally pull this off." Gar said confidently.

"Oh really?" Jenifer said as she smirked, "Because you're shirt says otherwise."

Gar looked down at his lime green shirt and had colorful lettering say, 'I'm not small, I'm fun sized.' "There's nothing wrong with my shirt. At least I don't look like I just came from a funeral. He pointed at her grey dress.

"It's light grey. Funerals are usually black clothes and veils." Jenifer rolled her eyes.

"Gar, when did you get here?" Adrienne said as she and Lance paused their conversion.

"Just now, but I'm already getting criticized by my clothes from Jenifer of here." Gar said as Jenifer put an innocent smile on her face.

"Don't take it personally. She does it to everyone." Lance said as he chuckled and continued his conversion with Adrienne as the waiter approached with their drinks.

"Here you go." He said as he passed out the drinks without interrupting Lance and Adrienne's conversation and passing the water to Gar.

"So do you come here often?" Rhett asked Jenifer as he handed her her lemonade.

"Actually this is my first time coming to this café." Jenifer said as her took a drink from her lemonade.

"Yeah, I thought so 'cause I would remember a pretty face like yours." Rhett smiled a gorgeous smile as Gar rolled his eyes as he texted on his phone.

"That's sweet." Jenifer started as she tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You should come here more often." Rhett said as he leaned on the booth stair.

"Maybe I will." Jenifer said with a smile.

"I would like an all veggie salad." Gar said as he put down his phone and handed Rhett his menu.

"Um, you're ready to order?" Rhett asked as he pulled out his notepad and scribbled his order down.

"Well assumed that you came here to take our orders because that's what a waiter is supposed to do." Gar almost growled.

"Garl, stop messing with the poor waiter," Adrienne said as he handed Rhett her menu. "I'd like the Misto Platter."

"I'll have the same." Lance said.

"I'd like the smoked chicken sandwich, no onions." Jenifer said as she handed her and Lance's menu to Rhett.

"I'll be right with you." Rhett said as he went to another table.

"Garl?" Jenifer questioned.

"It's an inside thing." Adrienne said.

"Kinda like nicknames." Gar said with a toothy smile.

Xxx

"So someone stole everything on the database?" Kid Flash said as he ate an apple.

"Yeah, do you have any ideas who it'd be?" Robin asked as he handed back the keys to Wally's sports car as they were currently stand in Robin's private section of the garage.

"Um, this person had to have mighty hacking to download and delete a whole data base. They had to have more than half an hour to do it." Kid Flash said as he took another bite of his juicy apple.

"That's exactly what I can thinking. They had to have everything preprogramed in a computer chip." Robin said as he rubbed his chin. "I checked everything and the only information that came up was numbers, I'm guessing for the computer chip. I'm just glad that nothing deeply personal was on the database."

"What were the numbers?" Kid Flash ask as he threw the remaining of the apple in the trash.

"4483 3483 5469" Robin said as Kid Flash ran to get a pen and paper and wrote down the numbers.

"Okay Boss, well I have a life outside of his I got to run." He said as Robin blinked and Kid Flash was Now Wally West.

"I'm waiting for the very day you get caught…" Robin said as he turned away and opened the garage door.

"Never do, boss." Wally said as he jumped in his car and started the engine and drove out of the garage and into the underground tunnel. As he exited the tunnel he turned into the main road then turned and looked around the neighborhood until he found the house that he dropped Jenifer off last week then pulled into her driveway and pulled out the manager's packet from his backpack. He went to the door then rang the doorbell then turned to admire his beautiful car.

"I'm sorry, we are interested in buying anything today." A man said as he opened the door.

Wally turned to find a slightly buff guy with tattoos sleeves and an angry mustache, "I'm not here to sell anything. I'm actually a friend of your daughter. She wasn't at school today and she's manager of this play we are producing and I have a packet to give her with all the ground rules."

"You got the wrong house, son." The man said with his deep voice, "I don't have a daughter."

"I'm positive this is the house, I remember that statue of that squirrel." Wally pointed to a stone statue of squirrel carrying a bag of nuts. "Maybe she you're niece. I dropped her off here last week. Her name's Jenifer."

"Sorry, I was sick all last week. I've been sleeping all day, but I think I would have noticed a girl coming into my house." The man said as his phone rang and he closed the door.

"What? This doesn't make sense…" Wally said out loud as he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and read a text message from Gar saying 'Ugh, this café date thing is really boring. They're all talking about some superior artist I've never heard of. I need entertainment.' Wally typed 'Who's they?' at super speed as he got in his car.

Wally started the engine as he got another text from Gar, 'Adriel, Jenifer, and some Lance guy.'

'Where are you?' Wally typed as he thought about interrupting this café date to give her packet.

Gar responded within seconds, 'Rosie's Café. It's more depressing than hell.'

Wally silently laughed as he texted back, 'I'm going to crash your date. I need to give Jenifer something, Get her outside.' Wally started to pull out of the driveway but quickly looked at Gar new message, 'You better, this waiter is flirting with her like no tomorrow.'

Wally turned into the main street until he found the small café and Gar and Jenifer walking out of it. Wally quickly pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car and grabbed the packet and got out of the car and started walking on the sidewalk towards Gar and Jenifer.

"Gar! What a surprise to see you here." Wally said as she put on a surprised face.

"Why did I fall for this?" Jenifer said as she rubbed her temples beneath her bangs. "This was a setup."

"What, no." Gar said. "Oh look, I'm going to see if our desert is ready." Gar said as he ran back inside.

"I'm actually going to back inside too." Jenifer said as she turned around but Wally grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Wait, I need to give this to you." Wally said as he handed her the packet. "Wait I forgot the copy of the play." Wally said as he dragged her to his car as she started to flip through the packet.

"Wait, I'm the manager of this play. What even? The essay I wrote wasn't even one of my bests." Jenifer said as she sat on the hood of his car as he looked through his backpack for the copy of the play.

"Congrats, oh here it is." He said as he shut his door then walked towards Jenifer and leaned on the hood of the car."

"Oh look, I'm also Juliet's understudy." Jenifer said as she laid down on the hood and looked at the sky that was starting to turn purple. They sat in silence as Jenifer thought about how stressful these next few day were going to be.

"Hey, can I ask you a personal question." Wally asked as he looked at Jenifer.

"I don't promise that I'll answer." Jenifer said as she half sat up.

"Where do you actually live?" Wally search her face as he asked. All she did was look down at her dress. "Because I went to the house that I dropped you off at Thursday to give you the packet. But the actual owner said he didn't have a daughter, or kids."

Jenifer was now looking as the far distance. "Jenifer," Wally said softly as she looked to look at the sea blue eyes. "If you are having money problems or just live in a crappy house, you don't have to be embarrassed about it. I don't judge people for something they can't change. I am I don't think I'll ever judge you."

Jenifer continued to look at his eyes, "Thank you." She said weakly as she felt her eyes water so she closed them but it didn't stop the tears.

"Hey hey, don't cry." Wally said as he jumped up to sit next to her on the hood of his car and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"It's just that's the kindest thing anyone has said to me," she said as she looked at his blue eyes and his eyes met her brown eyes.

"From me, there'll always be kind stuff to say to you." Jenifer leaned into Wally and gave him the thing he's been wanting for so long.

A kiss.

She kissed him softly and Wally kissed back even soft than Jenifer, being extra careful because he knew how fragile she was and how special she felt. She was like fire on his lips but the kind of fire that you'd never put out. Almost as if it was his only heat source. And he never wanted it to end. He carefully place his hands on her cheeks and she wrapped hers around his neck as they headed for a more passionate kiss. Jenifer felt her whole body tingling as the world melt away expect for his lips. And his soft hands. She could let him hold her for ages.

"Oh uh, I'm just going to go to head back in."

Jenifer and Wally broke apart to find Gar walking back into the café. "I can't believe he ruined it." Wally chuckled, "I'm going to get him for that later." He said as he leaned his forehead on hers.

"I should go back inside, before Gar runs with his mouth." Jenifer said as she slid off the car.

"Are you sure? Because I can drive you home." He said as he looked at his car. "Your real home."

Jenifer slightly flinched at the mention of her real home. "It's better that you don't find out where I really live." She said as she opened the door to the café. "It's bad spoil." She said as she slipped inside the café and found Gar wearing a foot long smile as she sat down and saw that her chocolate cake was on the table in a to-go box.

"So you and-" Gar was cut off with a cry of pain as Jenifer kicked him underneath the table.

"Opps." Jenifer said innocently.

"What were you doing out there?" Lance asked.

"She was- oww." Gar was once again kicked.

"I was picking up my manager packet for the play." Jenifer lifted up the packet.

"Oh, I'm co-manager." Adrienne said happily.

"Really? It'll be fun." Jenifer smiled.

"I got Benvolio. Like nothing interesting happens to him." Lance said.

"I'm Mercutio. I get stabbed, it think." Gar said.

"Well, I already paid the check, so if you want you guys can leave," Lance said hinting to Gar and Jenifer.

"Yeah let's go, Gar." Jenifer said as she dragged him out of the booth. "You better hurry if you want a ride from Wally." She said as she handed him the to-go box to Gar as he exited. "It's a gift, for Wally." Jenifer said as she pushed him out the door so he didn't have to hear anything from him. She turned to look at Lance and Adrienne which were still talking, and smiled.

"This was a lot of fun." Adrienne said. "Like it's the most fun I've had in forever."

"I know. I can't believe its sunset already." Lance said as he looked out the window.

"Lance, I really hope we can do this again." Adrienne said softly.

"Trust me, we will."

Xxxx

**Okay this chapter might be a bit sloppy in grammar because it's like 3am when I decided to write the last half of the chapter. I literally had so much fun writer this chapter. I love ya'll and keep reviewing.**

**Review goal 107.**


	11. Chapter 11: Wednesday

**Hey, titaneers. How are you? I'm so sorry that I didn't get to update in two weeks. I was taking driving lessons then I had to go to camp. Sorry again.**

**Anyway here's you chapter, next one should be out within a few days since I have nothing else to do now and a lot of free time.**

**DISCLAIMER: if I did own teen titans, I would make flinx have more than 30 minutes of screen time… but since I don't own it, I can only write a fanfiction about it.**

**By Day One Way By Night Another**

**Chapter 11. **

Bumble Bee woke up to sounds of waves crashing up against the tower. She yawned, then a rush of energy ran through her body._ Today's the first day that all the new cheerleader get to practice together! _She thought as she flew out of her bed and twirled in excitement. She flew out of her into the titan's east tower common room to find Más on top of Menos making breakfast bean burritos and Speedy combing his hair while watching TV.

"Hey Más, can you just make me regular eggs?" Bumble Bee asked as she landed on the stool by the counter.

"Todo para tú, Bumble Bee." The twins said as they started to crack eggs.

"I'm taking that as a yes." She said while yawning. Within seconds, the twins already had her plate of eggs in front of her and were backing to preparing bean burritos.

"Do we have any missions or stakeouts or anything?" Aqualad asked as he surfaced from the indoor water tunnel that led out to sea.

"Yeah, the city's been kind of quiet the past couple days." Speedy said as he filled through the channels.

"Hmm," She hummed as she finished her eggs. "Let me check." She got up and flew to their main computer and checked for any messages from Robin reporting any missions. "That's funny. It says there's nothing on this computer."

"Maybe there's a message on your communicator." Aqualad said as he was drying himself off with a blue towel.

"Hurry up, unitard guy." Speedy said as he walked over to them counter and took a bean burrito. "We have to get to school early because I have to help with the sets for the play."

"Um. No missions, but Robin did send a message saying that there's a technical problem and our computer will be blank for a couple of days." Bumble Bee said as she shut her communicator. "Wait, can you give me a ride too?"

"Remember when Robin sent us that message that we weren't even supposed to tell anyone our identities, even teammates." Speedy said as he took another bite into his burrito.

"You two seem not to be following the rule," Bumble Bee said, "And what's wrong with me knowing who you guys are at school?"

Aqualad and Speedy just looked at each other then continued doing what they were originally doing.

"Whatever, I'll figure it out sooner or later." Bumble Bee said as she flew out of the common room and into her bright yellow room. She had a portal balcony, for when she had to fly out or just for the beauty at looking into the sea. She shrinked her wings until they were smaller than a grain of rice. She sat down at her vanity table and turned on her flat iron. While it was heating up, she applied light makeup and changed into some colored red jeans and white loose shirt that had no sleeves. And slipped on some white flats. Once she was done, she started to flat iron her fuzzy hair into beautiful straight hair with a bit of wave at the bottom of her long hair that came up to her shoulders.

She twirled on the ground one last time before exited her room and going to her private section of the garage. She grabbed her keys to her yellow Volkswagen beetle and unlocked it. She got in her car and opened her giant door of the garage with a remote control. Once it was fully open, she door out with the radio blasting. She sped up as she came to the end of the tunnel and now was in an old dirt road. After 10 minutes of dirt road, she finally hit the city's street and took 10 minutes before she arrived at the school. Once there, she park nearest to the gym and grabbed her heavy light blue backpack and walked into the school then through the courtyard doors. She was immediately greeted by Victor.

"Did you tell Jenifer yet?" He asked anxiously.

"I haven't seen her since Monday and I don't have her number," Karen said as she started walking towards the middle of the courtyard where the picnic table.

"I told Darrel already and he's all in. But if Jenifer's busy Friday, then that leaves me third wheeling on you and Darrel's date." Victor said.

"Don't worry about it. She has to come to school, she's the manager for the play. And I'll catch at cheer 5th period." Karen smiled at the mention of cheer practice.

"Wait, she made cheer? I didn't even know she tried out." Victor said surprised.

"Kori told me that she only tried for support, but I think Jenn's just too tough to admit that she did it for herself."

"Yeah, I figured she was that type of girl," Victor paused as he told if he should tell Karen his passed relationship. He figured it wouldn't do any harm if he did. He would just leave out some parts. Big parts. "You see at my old eh- school, I sort of dated a girl just like her. Like she acted too tough to have feelings, but when I finally broke her walls, she was the perfect girl." Victor smiled remembering the past.

"What happened?" Karen asked.

"Well, we fell apart. Mostly because of our eh- parents. But she never did tell me about her past, just present and it was enough for me." Victor sad as he looked down. Karen stopped in her tracks and grabbed his shoulder.

"Maybe Jenn will be different. Maybe she'll stay." She said sincerely.

"Yeah, but Jenn seems to have her walls up ten feet." Victor said as he looked as into Karen's eyes.

Every wall has to have a door."

Xxx

Jenifer walked on her tip toes to her 1st period. Well, methodically. She yawn as she passed the front office and headed towards the auditorium, where the class would be setting up and practicing for the play. She honestly could not detect what kind of feelings she was having. She's never had these feelings before, even last night she had them because she was restless even after reading the 100 page manager packet that could put the most energetic people to sleep and barely got ten minutes of sleep, but her training at the Hive Academy prepared her to still be alert even after 72 hours of no sleep._ But it's been forever since I've done that kind of training, _she thought as she yawn again the returned to thinking what emotion she was feeling. _Maybe it's the awkward tension between See-More and me._ She thought referring that neither of them talked to each other since yesterday morning and she walked to school today just to ovoid him and she even hung out in the school's library's this morning and finished the essay that was due next week. _Maybe it's Wally?_ She thought then quickly pushed that thought to the back of her head. She couldn't be thinking about Wally when she had a secret plan to destroy Victor's heart. _Maybe it's Victor?_ It could be old feelings rising up.

She immediately pushed down all of her feelings as she opened the door to the back stage of the auditorium as was greeted by noises of different sorts. There were a lot of people talking and the sound of set being moved. She moved through the curtains until she made it to the stage. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the bright lights, Jenifer saw groups of less than seven people practicing their roles and people helping carry props and putting sets together.

"Jenifer, thank heavens you're here today. I thought you were sick and couldn't manage the play." Mrs. Fult said as she spotted Jenifer.

"No, I just had uh- car trouble yesterday," Jenifer said as she looked around the stage, "But it's all good now."

"Great." Mrs. Fult said as she pulled Jenifer towards the left wing, "Now, you are going to be helping Adrienne organize the groups that will be rehearsing their roles and make sure they aren't messing around. Oh you also have to hear them and make sure they are saying the lines right. All the roles with a speaking part are in here in the auditorium and extra's should be doing the sets. Did you read through the copy of the play? Or the manager packet?"

"I read through both last night memorized the whole play especially the Juliet parts." Jenifer let out another yawn remembering that she was studying the parts at 2a.m. "But I don't think I'll be needing to know the Juliet parts because Kori will do great casting Juliet. Thanks again for the cast list."

"No problem. There's Adrienne," Mrs. Fult handed Jenifer a clipboard and pushed her towards Adrienne.

"Hey Jenifer." Adrienne said.

"Um, hey." Jenifer skimmed the clipboard, "What actually are you doing at the moment, because this clipboard she gave me is just a list of everything we need to do. And it's a lot." Jenifer flipped through the pages of the clipboard then realized something. "How are you here? You're not in my 1st period class."

"Oh, this morning, Lance and I asked if we could stay here and help with everything for her first three periods and just make up the other class work later. I got permission because I'm co-manager. She already emailed my teacher and everything."

"So this is just her 1st period class. No one else is here expect them?" Jenifer was a little confused.

"Correct, I'm pretty such we are going to be here all day." Adrienne took the clipboard from Jenifer's hands and started to flip through it.

"I read in my packet that the whole PE class whole be coming here instead of playing dodge ball. Also, that Mrs. Fult's only periods are 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 7th. Did you get a manager's packet?" Jenifer said while yawning.

"Yeah, but mine was only 20 pages. I saw how thick yours was." Adrienne and Jenifer started to walk towards the different group and checked up on them. "We could also come here during lunch. I know a few people who will be practicing and finishing up the sets."

"By a 'few people' you mean Lance?" Jenifer watched Adrienne face blush. "You guys are cute. You make him happy."

"Y-you and him a-aren't…" Adrienne made a face to Jenifer that spoke louder than words.

"Ew, no." Jenifer stopped in her tracks. "I mean he is very attractive, don't get me wrong. But he's more like a brother to me."

"It's just you're mysterious, and he's mysterious."

"We've all got our problems. Some of us talk to friends and family to help them. Some bottle them up. Then we come mysterious, until we tell someone our problems, then you're not as mysterious to that person." Jenifer took back the clipboard. "To me, you're mysterious."

Adrienne and Jenifer both started to read through it, "Okay. You can check on the groups on the other side of the auditorium. I'll go see if they are actually painting the sets or themselves." Jenifer said as she and Adrienne parted ways. Jenifer opened the door that led out of the auditorium and started to make her way to the workshop room which was only two doors from the auditorium. She opened the door to half the students actually doing what they supposed to and the other half of them were sitting on the tables and talking to one another. _At least they're not having a paint fight in here,_ she thought as she walked over to the group that were doing nothing as picked up a brush. "This is a brush," Jenifer held the brush so they all could see. "You dip in the paint like this. Then you rub it on the set piece." She said as she demonstrated then set the brush down them brushed her hands off. "And if you don't like that then walk yourself to the principal's office."

The students groaned as they got off the tables that they were sitting on and walked towards the table filled with brushes. Jenifer smiled a fake smile as she rolled her eyes then turned around and was surprised on what she saw.

"Wow, I think this is the first I ever seen Wally being productive, should I take a picture of the rare occurrence?" Jenifer said as set down the clipboard by the door and made her way towards Wally, who was currently painting some railing.

"Believe it or not, but I'm really handy at the kind of stuff." Wally said not moving him eyes from the brush as he painted. He moved and dipped the brush in paint and smile as Jenifer finally moving his eyes from his master piece. "It's your balcony, Juliet. Where Romeo will woe you to die for his so called love."

"First, I'm not Juliet, Kori is. Second, I feel like you are making fun of the best tragedy ever written." Jenifer laid a hand on her hip as she waited for Wally's response.

"Come on, you can't really like this crappy stuff. They meet at a party, make out, fall in 'love', then die less than a week later to proclaim of their so called 'love'." Wally rolled his eyes as Jenifer stood there as she wore a stunned look all over her face.

"Gotcha!" Wally put down his brush and started laughing as Jenifer hit him.

"How dare you." Jenifer went for another hit.

"Come on. You can't take a little humor?" Wally asked softly as he wrapped his arms around Jenifer's waist.

"Don't do that to me, you really had me thinking that you hated one of my favorite plays. And get off of me you have paint all over yourself." Jenifer tried wiggling her way out but Wally just tighten his grip causing them to be closer. "Wally, my clothes. Paint."

"I'll buy you new clothes, and you could model them in front of me." Wally said in a husky voice. "I don't even have any paint on me."

"Lies. There's proof all over your face." Jenifer said as she struggled to get out of Wally's grip. "I can't even see your freckles."

"What? Look at yourself. You have paint on your face too." Wally looked at the light purple spot on her cheek. "Here, let me get that for you," Wally smiled as he licked his thumb then rubbed the paint off gently while Jenifer looked at his blue eyes.

"Gross, I have Wally saliva all over me now," Jenifer said as she pretended to be disgusted.

"Oh really?" Wally said as he pulled Jenifer in closer, "You didn't seem to mind yesterday." Wally said as he leaned in and their lips were just centimeters away when Kitten called for Wally pulling Jenifer back to reality.

"Wally-poo! I need help lifting this heavy thing." Kitten said loudly ruining Wally's moment. Wally threw his head back and groaned causing his grip to loosen and Jenifer easily freed herself.

"Yeah," Jenifer crossed her arms. "Wally-poo, your girlfriend needs you." Jenifer said flatly as she was mentally punishing herself for falling for Wally's little playboy act.

"Jenifer… it's not… let me explain…" Wally said but was interrupted by another call from Kitten. Jenifer took this chance to escape and quietly walked towards the door.

Well more like dashed…

XXX

"'Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!' Happy dagger? Why would the dagger be happy?" Kori asked as she rehearsed her lines with Xavier.

"I don't know, Shakespeare wrote it. I don't even think Shakespeare knew what he was talking about." Xavier said as he read his lines. "Why am I even Tybalt?"

"Because you're a hot head just like him…" Dick said as he approached Kori.

"I told you to back off my girl." Xavier said as Kori blushed happily for being call 'my girl'.

"Actually, one of the manager people from over told me that we need to practice our parts together." Dick said matter-a-factly.

"Well you can tell her to suck it." Xavier said as he turned around starting reading his lines again.

"You know, I can't wait 'til I get to kill you." Dick said as he grabbed Kori's hand and started to drag her towards a corner.

"No," Xavier said as he grabbed the other hand and started pulling Kori towards him. "She's my girlfriend."

"Yeah, well you can stop being a child for a few seconds and let me practice with her for literally a few minutes and we can get something productive done." Dick said as he pulled.

"Dick is right." Jenifer said as she started to approach the scene. "He really does have to practice his parts with Kori so we can get that done then she can practice her parts with you."

"Jenifer, I have to tell you something really quick." Kori said as her pulled her arms away from both boys.

"Ok but quick, I have like millions of stuff to do." Jenifer pointed as opposite ends of the auditorium and looked at the guys. "Separate." Leaving Kori and Jenifer alone.

"Okay, for the starting, you are the part of the team for the cheer." Kori said happily. "And for the second, we have the practice of cheer for the fifth period." Kori said as she wrapped Jenifer in a hug.

"Really?" Jenifer asked excitedly as she actually hugged Kori back then pulled away realizing they were on the clock. "Hurry, practice." Jenifer pushed Kori towards Dick as he was walking the opposite way of Xavier.

"Hi," Kori said as she sat down on the ground by Dick and opened her copy of the play.

"Why do you even go for a kind of guy like?" Dick asked out of nowhere.

"Umm." Kori didn't have an answer.

"I mean he's rude and probably using you. It's bad all around." Dick said.

"Using me? Why would he possibly do that?" Kori asked quietly.

"Because you're GORGEOUS. And because he's a bad boy and he needs to prove to his little friends that he can get a girl. He's such a player. He was flirting with my girlfriend right in front of me. It was unbelievable." Dick shook his head as he started to flip through the pages in his copy.

"Really?" Kori said sadly, "But he's so sweet and call me the names that make me feel special." Kori let me eyes fall to the ground.

"Any boy can call a girl beautiful and buy her flowers. You have to find the ones who do the stuff that money can't buy." Dick as he picked up her face. "If you wait long enough, he'll come."

Kori looked at his sapphire eyes, then looked at her copy and remembered that she needed to be a loyal girlfriend and not second guess Xavier. "I guess. Can we practice Scene 4?" Kori asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah, just remember that."

Xxx

Lance walked into the auditorium and was immediately grabbed by Jenifer.

"What are you doing?" Lance asked confusedly as he was being pulled into the storage part of the auditorium.

"We need to talk…" Jenifer said as she kept pulling Lance until they arrived at a door labeled 'Storage Room.'

"About what exactly?" Lance asked as Jenifer pulled a wad on keys out of her pocket and unhooked a blue labeled the same as the door.

"Something important." Jenifer said as she unlocked the door and pushed Lance inside and then walked in closed the door then locked it.

"Jenifer?"

"Yeah?"

"The lights?" Lance said as he stood in the dark room.

"I have no idea where the light switch. I was hoping that you could just use your powers." Jenifer said as she started searching the walls.

"It's not that easy. You know." Lance said as the lights turned on.

"Really?" Jenifer said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Woah." Lance said in awe as he looked around the huge room that was filled with rows of large shelves that touched the roof and filled with props of different sorts and sizes. "How many buys has this school hosted?" Lance asked as he touched a chinses dragon head.

"I don't know, this school is like a hundred years old." Jenifer said as she started to walk down the rows as Lance followed still looking at the different props of the shelves.

"Again, what is so important that we had to come to a storage room?" Lance asked.

"I had to make sure no one heard me and I meant to tell you last night but you kind of ran off after that whole date thing-"

"It wasn't a date." Lance corrected.

"-whatever you want to call it. Anyways, earlier yesterday, I went to the T's tower and stole something that was originally ours." Jenifer said as she sat in an overly decorated chair.

"Wait, why are you telling me this? Do we cover this in our meeting back home?" Lance as he lean on one of the shelves.

"Because I finally get to hear your opinion on this." Jenifer tried as Lance gave her a look. "Okay okay, it's because this is a top secret plan and you are the one and only person to know about it." Jenifer said as she waited for his response.

"What happened to the rest of the team?" Lance asked.

"Well…" Jenifer said as she grabbed an amber piece of hair and started fiddling with it. "See-More is mad at me and probably ruin the plan, Mammoth will ruin it by destroy everything in reach, Billy is too loud, and Gizmo is too… young?"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Lance asked.

"The reason of this mission is personal, okay?" Jenifer said as she looked down. There was awkward silence for a good five minutes as both were thinking two opposite things.

"Okay." Lance said softly breaking the silence.

"Okay what?" Jenifer asked.

"I'm in your plan." Lance said calmly not sure what he was getting into. "But, I need all details of plan. I'm not spending any more time in jail."

"Okay. Details. Genetically enhanced rubies have a core that have valuable information inside of them. If you put the cores together, they turn into a giant computer chip." Jenifer explained. "The information was so valuable that the Justice League had to break it the cores them cover them in rubies and scatter them all around the world. I had a friend figure out their location and put them in the jewel shop that you stole from the other day. But it turns out the stupid titans got their hands on it first." Jenifer rolled her eyes.

"And that why you had to steal them back." Lance said.

"Yeah, and I left them a surprise too, but no need to know about that now. Robin's smart and will figure out it was the Hive Five that stole the rubies and is going to want them back. Kid Flash know the location of our base-"

"And they are most likely to take them back." Lance finished. "You were doing fine, why do you need my help again?"

"I need you to hide the enhanced rubies. Somewhere where I can't even find them. But off the grid. Like maybe a different country or-"

"Abandoned town…"

"Perfect." Jenifer said. "You see, you actually speaking actually helps."

"Yeah," Lance said as he chuckled.

"Another thing I want to talk about," Jenifer said as she got up off from the festive chair and started her where towards the door. "You should go for Adrienne. She likes you and you clearly like her."

"Villains don't get happy ending." Lance said a little angrily through his teeth.

"Here, in the world," Jenifer gestured towards the school, "You're not a villain, just an outcast. No harm in having fun while you're forced to come here."

"But if she finds out the real me…" Lance said softly.

"She won't. You're too good at hiding stuff that needs to be hidden." Jenifer said as she stopped walking and unlocked the door then faced him.

"What about you? What's keeping you from enjoying yourself? From being happy?" Lance asked softly.

Jenifer's face soften as she put her hand on the door handle, "My past." She opened up the door then let it slam behind her.

Lance looked for the light switch, then he turned off the lights and opened the door and exited to find Jenifer, but she was out of sight. "Damn," Lance whispered as he started walking back to the auditorium.

"Lance, what are you doing here?"

Lance turned to see Adrienne walking towards him with a clipboard in her hand. "Um, this is my hour?"

"No, silly. I need you to be with Garl to practice your Mercutio and Benvolio parts." Adrienne said as she started pushing him towards the other side of the auditorium.

"Why is everyone either pushing me or pulling me?" Lance asked as Adrienne gave a confused look, "I'll tell you about it later. We still on for lunch?"

"Definitely." Adrienne said, "I have to stay here anyways."

"Great," Lance said with a smile as he walked towards Gar leaving Adrienne smiling into her clipboard.

XXX

"Come on ladies! Move it! Change faster!" Karen yelled as the new cheer team were changing. "Your new cheer uniforms are in this box." Karen pointed to a large cardboard box. "Find your size and try them on and then go to the cheer room."

"I'm pretty such I'm not blind, but our colors are yellow and silver," Crystal said as she pulled out a marron, silver and black colored uniform from the cardboard box.

"Well, as part of the school celebrating its 100th year of being successful in giving students an education and etc., we are changing the color of our school logo." Karen said happily as she help pass out the uniforms.

"I'm actually happy about the new change. I can't pull off bright flashy yellow," Jenifer grabbed an extra small and a medium and tossed it to Kori.

"Isn't half the school 'ellow?" Toni asked in her British accent.

"It is, how are we gonna change that? It's not like we could just buy a uniform for the school and slip it on," Scarlet said with an attitude as she tossed her blonde her to the side.

"No… but we could paint it." Karen said excitedly. "The cheer and football team will be repaint the school later on this month."

"Paint? But I just a manicure!" Kitten screech as she looked at her pink nails.

"She said later this month." Jade said as she was tying her thick black hair in a ponytail and was already dressed in her uniform. "If you would listen, then you would know that."

"Dang, she just stood up to Kitten." Sarah whispered towards Jenifer and Toni.

"Anybody can stand up to her, I just don't want a cat fight goin' on." Toni said as she pulled on her new cheer shoes.

"I honest don't care about Kitten. I don't even bother with her and Wally's drama." Jenifer said as she looked at herself in the mirror with her uniform. "These skirts are really short, I feel like I'm wearing a sigh that says 'come and get it'." Jenifer said as she tried pulling them down.

"Wally? What does Wally have to do with anything of Kitten?" Sarah said as she gave Jenifer a look.

"I think our friend Jenifer, just want to bring Wally into the conversation." Kori said while wearing a sneaking smile.

"Omg, stop. They both bug the crap out of me in English, that's why I put their names together. Do you think I should keep my glasses on or off? I feel like I like break my leg without them but with them, they might fall off and break." Jenifer said trying to change the subject.

"Stop, you can't do that," Sarah shook her head, "you can't bring him up and them just try to drop it."

"I think you should take 'em off. If you break 'em, then you have a better chances of break every bones in your body." Toni said as she got her friends distress call.

"Toni, no! She needs to talk about it." Sarah said determinedly.

"Jenifer. It is okay if you have the feelings for Wally. We are here to celebrate them not hide them." Kori laid a hand on Jenifer's shoulder.

"Why would I have feelings for him? He's a major fuckboy. That's is it. End of the line." Jenifer said as she pulled away and started walking towards the door that lead to the cheer gym.

"Should we go follow her?" Kori asked feeling guilty.

"No, I think it would be best if we gave her space." Toni said as she tied her short hair in a small bun.

"Karen, what are we doing today?" Sarah asked.

"Just the basics. It shouldn't be much work." Karen said as she walked out.

"Let's go." Kori said.

"Did you notice we are the last ones not to enter the gym?" Toni said as she finished tying her cheer shoes and both Kori and Toni pulled Sarah towards the door.

"No. gravity is crashing on me." Sarah slid closer to the floor.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." Toni said as she pushed Sarah through the door.

Xxx

"That westward rooteth from the city's side, so early walking did I see your son: Towards him I made, but he was ware of me and stole into the covert of the wood: I, measuring his affections by my own."

"And scene." Adrienne said as she bite into her sandwich.

"I can't believe that we covered that much." Lance said as he took a grape and plopped it into his mouth.

Currently Lance was laying on the floor of the stage and Adrienne was half sitting and half laying down with both their food combined between them.

"Is three a crowd?" Jenifer said she approached them on the floor. "I bought chocolate cookies." Jenifer pulled out a bag filled with cookie and threw it in the middle.

"Chocolate, my favorite." Adrienne said as she opened up the bag and grabbed a cookie.

"So you guys are just going to hide in here until the bell rings?" Jenifer asked as she bite into a cookie.

"It's not hiding, we are practicing," Lance said as he pointed towards the copy of the play. "What are you going here?"

"Advoiding people. But I have to ask Mrs. Fult something." Jenifer got up and made hand gestures to Lance that said 'speed it up' then disappeared.

"So she come here to give us cookies?" Adrienne said as she took another cookie.

"Yeah," Lance said as he started to put the pieces together. _Wow, she couldn't have made it any more obvious. _He thought.

"You want to go over it another time before the bell rings?" Adrienne asked.

"Actually I would love to go over it, maybe at Rosie's Café?" Lance said as he started picking up the food.

"As a date?" Adrienne asked as her chocolate eyes met his crystal eyes.

"Most definitely." Lance said softly as he saw her eyes trail down to his lips. He took this as a sign and leaned in and Adrienne did the same as they shared a timeless passionate kiss. Adrienne couldn't believe what she was doing, she never pictured herself in a relationship, but here with him, she couldn't feel any better. And for Lance, he was lost in time. He was lost in her taste and it was addictive and he never wanted to give it up. He forgot everything. He forgot about no believing in happy endings. About being a villain. About being evil. It was the perfect moment, even if it was in the middle of the stage. It was perfect, until the bell rang and they pulled apart.

"Wow." Lance thought out loud as Adrienne turned a crimson.

"Adrienne, we have a whole list of things to do before we can practice the play," Jenifer said as she just walked onto the stage.

"Oh yeah, the bell. People are going to be here any minute." Adrienne said as she got up a grabbed her bag and threw it on her shoulder and walked towards Jenifer and looked down, trying to hide her blush.

Jenifer looked from Lance to Adrienne and back to Lance then tried her best to act normal because she understood how awkward it is when someone or something interrupts something special.

"You know, you guys aren't the only people that were here," Jenifer said trying her best to break the awkwardness, "Mrs. Fult said there were two boys in the workshop finishing the sets."

"Yeah, a ginger and another guy." Lance said as he got up, "Ya'll should go do whatever before everyone in PE arrives." Lance said as he looked at Adrienne and smiled.

"Right." Adrienne smiled back then turned her back to him and started walking with Jenifer off the stage of the auditorium and headed back stage.

"So you want to tell me what just happened or do you just want me to assume something?" Jenifer asked as they entered a different room.

"What's there to tell?" Adrienne said as she tried to hide her upcoming blush.

"Um, to tell me why you haven't stopped blushing since I walked out there." Jenifer stopped in her tracks realizing she was doing the same thing that Sarah was doing to her in 5th period. "I totally understand if you don't want to say. Your feelings aren't any of my business. Sorry for prying."

Adrienne finally looked up with she was her normal shade of pale. "You're not prying, it's just I never thought I'd have this. A best guy friend that I feel more for. One of his close friends being my only girl friend. It's all…"

"Perfect?"

"Far from reality." Adrienne corrected.

"But isn't this better? Not to be in the real world?" Jenifer as she started walking again.

This caught Adrienne by surprise. "It's almost like you're going through the same thing."

"Not me," Jenifer said as she looked Adrienne in the eyes, "Just a very good friend of mine was going through the same emotions. It was stopping him from so much, but now, I think he's happy."

Adrienne didn't need Jenifer to spell it out to her. But there was one thing that was nagging her. This unknown feeling. Emotion. It was going to create a whole new Emotion in Nevermore. It meant she had to relearn to control a new emotion. A foreign emotion. She hadn't had to do that in so long. But it was too late, it was already created.

The sound of students walking into the auditorium broke Adrienne's thought and put her back into Co-Manager Mode. "We need to get these people in their places now." Adrienne said as she handed Jenifer a list of people.

"On it."

Xxx

"Oh my god." I think the past three hours have been the worst in my life." Karen said as she put down the copy of the play and laid on the stage as everyone was leaving the auditorium.

"I think we had it worst for the part that our 7th period was English so we had stay here." Darrel said as he pulled Karen up so she was standing.

"And then that after school rehearsal just killed me." Victor said, "I could use a bite."

"Food? We just ate 3 hours ago. Lunch remember?" Karen said.

"Exactly. 3 hours ago. I'm hungry." Victor claimed.

"Boys." Karen said as she rolled her eyes.

"What are you guys still doing here? You guys were dismissed." A voice said from behind them.

Karen turned around to find Jenifer walking towards them. "Jenifer, you should come with us." Karen said as she ran up and hugged her.

"I don't understand why girls have to hug each other every time they see each other." Darrel said to Victor.

"Where are you guys going?" Jenifer asked.

"Uh, waffles!" Victor happily.

"Now?" Karen asked, "How about ice cream. It's close enough."

"I like ice cream." Jenifer said.

"Who doesn't?" Darrel said as Victor glanced at him.

"But waffles…."

"Sorry Victor, not this time." Karen said as she patted him on the back. "Jenifer, would you like to ride with me or…" Karen looked at Victor.

"I have my own car, I can always take you." Victor offered as he took Karen's hint.

"Describe your cars." Jenifer said to both Karen and Victor.

"I have a yellow beetle." Karen said happily.

"Gray Chevrolet Camaro." Victor said proudly.

"Sorry Karen, I strongly displease yellow." Jenifer said as she faced Victor, "And I'm pretty sure he won't drill cheer formation in my head."

"Sounds like Karen." Darrel said as she smiled.

"Let's go." Karen said as she pulled Darrel towards the door as Jenifer and Victor trailed behind.

"So tell me more about this Chevrolet Camaro," Jenifer asked knowing that if Victor had the same personality as Stone and Cyborg, Victor would love to brag about his set of wheels.

"Oh, she's my baby. Top speed is over 150 miles per hours. All parts are perfect. I had to even order some parts from Japan and China." Victor held the door for Jenifer as they walked out into the parking lot. "And the best part is she's all mine."

"I guess I don't stand a chance against 'your baby'." Jenifer joked.

"She's pretty hard to top, but I think I can make an exception." Victor smiled. "Speaking of my baby, there she is." He walked towards a dark grey Chevrolet Camaro.

"Oh no." Jenifer said as she tried to hide her face with her hand.

"Wally? It's the greatest luck that we parked by each other." Victor walked to the other side of his car to Wally and fisted bumped him.

"Puh, luck." Jenifer murmured as she tried opening the door, but just found that her so called luck was out and it was locked.

"It's great! Hey, don't tell anyone, but… I snuck a look at the new football team and you're in it!" Wally said excitedly.

"Agh," Jenifer groaned as she slide down the car's door and sat on the pavement out of their sight.

"Want to go celebrate? I know this steak house just ten minutes away." Wally asked.

"Aw man, I wish I could but I can't. I'm going out to get ice-cream with Jenifer." Victor said as he looked to see where Jenifer went.

Jenifer heard the mention of her name and decided to come out of hiding and stand up. "I just dropped my phone under the car. Um, can you unlock the car?"

"Don't you want to say hi to Wally?" Victor said as Wally smiled a smile that could make girls faint.

"No." Jenifer said flatly.

"Oh, come on, Jenny. I was wondering why you haven't come back to my apartment for another round of Super Ninja Fury." Wally said.

"I'd love too," Jenifer said sarcastically, "but I'm pretty sure you'll be trading spit with your little Kitten."

Victor sensed the tension and put his hand in his pocket and pressed the unlock bottom. As the car beeped, Jenifer quietly got in and shut the door then looked it.

"What's up with you and her?" Victor asked as he was sure she couldn't hear him.

"I actually don't know. I thought we were doing pretty well." Wally said concernedly then shook it off, "Well, your lost. I going to grab some steak. I'll just get Dick to eat it with me."

"Yeah, have fun with that." Victor said as he opened the driver's door and slid into the car and turned it on then backed out of its parking spot and drove out of the school's parking lot.

"Is that Karen's car behind us?" Jenifer looked as the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, and Darrel's in front of us." Victor said as Jenifer looked at the dark blue truck.

"And how far is the ice-cream shop?" Jenifer asked with an eager look in her eyes.

"Like 20 minutes." Victor said as they pulled into a red light.

"I can cut that in half." She said as she looked at him as he changed his face expression and he caught on.

"Let's see what you got." Victor said as slightly raise his eyebrows then opened his door and quickly ran to the passenger side of the car as Jenifer crawled into the driver seat. As Victor bulked his seat belt Jenifer revved the engine and watched as the light turned green, turn she got into the other lane and sped past Darrel and Victor rolled down their windows.

"Do you think they know we are racing them?" Victor looked over his shoulder to see Darrel speeding up and turning into the other lane.

"Oh, Darrel knows. And Karen's going to catch on." Jenifer said as she sped up a little more and looked in her mirror to find Karen right behind her.

"She's on our tail." Victor said as he looked in his mirror. "And in our blind spot."

Jenifer sped up even more but Darrel passed them up and switched into their lane. Karen quickly switched to the lane where Darrel was and sped up so she was side by side with Victor's car and rolled down her window.

"You guys started it, but I'll finish it." Karen yelled then stuck her tongue out then sped up to be side by side with Darrel.

"How are we supposed to go in front of them? They are blocking the whole road." Victor said as he put his face in his hands.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Jenifer said as she switched to the right lane and turned on her blinker.

"What are you doin-" Victor was cut off by his own scream as Jenifer did a wide turn into an alley and increased the speed. "You're going to get us killed."

"It's all for the rush," Jenifer said as her drove the car at 100 mph. "You said this can go 200 miles per hour?"

"No. That's for emergencies." Victor said as he held on for his life as Jenifer pressed the gas petal harder. Soon the alley turned into an entrance to a dirt road and a larger curve.

"Ease!" Victor half laugh and half screamed as Jenifer let the car slide into the curve then took back off. The dirt road slip into two and Jenifer took the way that led through a dense forest. Jenifer scream with joy as she drove and then saw the ending of the trees and a street coming up. She slid into the street, bumping the tires onto the curve and dropped the speed as she made another wide turn into a parking lot and slammed the brakes. As the car slid, Victor closed his eyes, "My baby. It's totaled. There's no fixing her." The car slow and landed in a perfect parking space and Jenifer pulled the keys out of the ignition. Jenifer put her head on the steer wheeling and starting laughing.

"That was the funest thing in my life." Victor finally said as he threw his head back laughing. "My heart is bumping."

"Doesn't it make you feel just human?" Jenifer said in mid laugh, "To feel your blood pump through every single part of your body faster than the speed of light."

"Yes, human is what I feel right now." Victor said as he looked at Jenifer as she trying to stop laughing.

"I think we beat them." She said as she finally stopped.

"Your hair," Victor said and Jenifer quickly looked in the side mirror to fight her hair slightly sticking through all angles.

"Oh no." Jenifer said as she quickly as she brushed her fingers through her hair as Victor got out of the car to check his most precious item.

"Wow, not a scratch. And you know how to park." Victor joked as Jenifer stepped out of the car and tossed him the keys and Victor locked it as they walked towards the ice-cream shop.

"I told you had knew what I was doing."

Xxx

"Doesn't the sun just feel wonderful?" Ivy asked as she flipped over in her towel.

"This beach of shells is most wonderful." Kori said as she looked at her tan skin. "But Ivy, the sun is departing. We should leave before the tide washes in." Kori stood up and rolled up her towel and stuffed it in the beach bag.

"Okay, but can we stop by the gas station and get something to drink?" Ivy asked, "I need to keep my energy up, rehearsal killed me."

"You are not the main role," Kori said as she pulled on some blue jean shorts and a loose T-shirt that hung on one side, "I have so many lines I have to remember, and half of them I don't even know what they mean."

"I got to hand it to you, you are doing a wonderful job not messing up." Ivy pulled on a cover up and grabbed her keys. "C'mon."

Kori got into the car as Ivy put the stuff in the backseat and then slipped into to the car and started to drive away from the beach and towards the city. Kori and Ivy sang along to the songs and talked about their current relationship until they reached the gas station 'pump and dump'.

"I'll fill up the tank and you go get us some drinks." Ivy said as she and Kori hopped out the car.

Ivy hummed as she waited for the car to fill up. Ivy leaned on the car as a dark car pulled up next to hers. All of a sudden, a man in a black ski mask jumped out of the car and aimed a gun at Ivy.

"No, this can't be happening." Ivy whispered as the gun man got closer and Ivy stood in shock.

"Hands up above you head," the masked man said as Ivy did as he said as she felt tears fall from her cheeks. "Boss, it going to love you." The gun man said as he pulled a rope out of his pocket and started to tie her hands together.

"Ivy, they had no energy drink, so I got you some coffee and the candy of the gummies."

The gun man turned around to see Kori standing ten feet from him. He quickly pushed Ivy to the ground and pointed the gun towards Ivy's head.

"If you scream, I'll shoot her. Walk here slowly. Normally. Then lay on the ground. Or she dies." He said as Ivy started crying.

Kori hands and eyes started to glow bright green and she shot a star beam from her eyes that knocked the gun out of off the gun man's hands.

"What the h-" the gun man started, but was quickly cut off when Kori shot starbolts towards him.

"IVY, GET IN THE CAR." Kori yelled as she flew up to her and beamed the roped off and flew to the gun man and grabbed his leg and threw him up against a pole. She grabbed the rope that he was about to tie her with and tied him around the pole and quickly ran towards the car. The moment Kori jumped into the car, Ivy pressed the gas and was out of the gas station's sight.

"Omg, did that really just happened!" Ivy wiped her tears then looked at Kori with her eyes still glowing, "What are you?"

**Xxxx**

**Okay, so something is bothering me just a bit. Do ya'll like the chapter's Xavier and Kori being together? I mean, should I continue it or just pair Xavier and Kori with other people? I get a lot of support with the other pairings in this story, but I never hear ya'lls opinion on them. **

**Sorry for the cliff hangers. I love you though.**

**Review goal: 115**


	12. Chapter 12:Thursday

**Good day my little titaneers. How is your summer playing out? Mine's amazing because my family from Mexico finally went back to their home country which means I finally have time to start writing 24/7. I just want to say thank you so much for taking your time and reviewing, especially the really long reviews. They give me this rush, and it just drives me to write more. Thank you again.**

**Okay, so you guys been asking a few questions I really haven't been answering, but I'll do that now. **

**First Question: High five are thieves, they are already breaking the law, and wouldn't they just decide not to go to school?**

**Answer: Okay, so a lot of villains have a rough past and even though they would ever emit it, they sometimes envy people with normal lives. They feel like they've been conned with life and use their powers for the worse instead of better. Some villains, like Mammoth and Billy Numerous, choose not to go to school. The others feel like it is the life they were supposed to life if they never had their powers.**

**Second Question: Is Crystal Blackfire?**

**Answer: No, she's just a character I made up. I try to mix normal people in the titan's and villains lives to make it seem more real. Get what I'm saying? But Blackfire does actually make an appearance in this story.**

**OKAY. I JUST WANT TO APOLOGIZE THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN PUTTING ANY MAJOR ROLE ON BEAST BOY/GARFIELD. Some people pointed it out and I didn't even realize that I left him out. Well, now that I'm well aware that I've taken the spotlight from poor BB. I will included him. A lot. Maybe even romantically… You'll have to see. Please tell me if I ever leave out a character again. I try my best to put everyone in this story, but there are so many people in here it's so hard to keep track.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do own Ivy, Darrel, and all the other normal people… but I don't own anybody that has superpowers. Sorry.**

**Okay on with your story…**

**Xxx**

"Mmmmh." Starfire moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and stand up in her bed. Expect it wasn't her bed, she realized as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. It wasn't even a bed. She looked around and found herself in a light red room that was covered with a white table piece, white couch and a white framed bed with heart covered covers and other colored furniture, but most of it was white. Starfire held her head in her hands, trying to remember what happened last night. All of a sudden, she heard a moan and turned to see Ivy, next to her, roll over in the pile of cover Ivy and her slept in on the floor.

Everything suddenly came back to her. The gas station. The gun man. The exposition of her powers. Starfire carefully got out of the mess of covers and tried not to wake Ivy up. She stood up and looked down at herself and found she was wearing a pair of Ivy's plaid pajamas. She turned to face at balcony that had glass doors. She quietly opened the door and step out into the balcony and slowly closed the door. She sat down on a metal chair that was facing the nice neighborhood that Ivy lived in.

She sat there gathering her thoughts and looking at the sunrise. She remembered her having to explain to Ivy everything on the car ride back. Well, most of everything. She remembered Ivy freaking out about the fact that Starfire could shoot star beams from her eyes. She had to explain that she wasn't from this planet. That just freaked her out even more, She remember getting really close to town and running out of time to explain everything to Ivy, so she decided to stay the night at Ivy's house. She remembering meeting her parents and told them they had homework, then dashing up the stairs into her room and locking the door. From there, Ivy made a 'bed' on the floor with all the extra covers she had in her closet and they sat there while Starfire explained everything. She told Ivy that she was a tamaranean and about her home planet. She told her how she became part of the Teen Titans and then she had to explain what the Teen Titans were because Ivy just moved here and never heard about them. After everything, Ivy finally calmed down and fell asleep around 3 in the morning.

Now, it was just Starfire and her thoughts.

Starfire heard the door open behind her and didn't even have to turn to see who it was. Ivy walked up to Starfire and handed her a mug filled with raspberry tea and sat down in a metal chair besides her. "I saw you walk up. I thought you might need something to wake you up. We only got a few hours of sleep." Ivy said as she drank from her own mug. "What was your origin name?"

"Starfire, at least it translates to Starfire." Starfire said quietly as she took a sip from her mug.

"Well, Starfire. How many other people know about your other life?" Ivy said carefully.

"Just you." Starfire almost whispered. "Listen, I made I promise that I wouldn't tell anybody my second identity. No one. Not even my leader. I saved the life of yours. I hope you can repay me by keeping my super hero a secret."

There was a pause for a moment, "I understand, I cross my heart that I will not tell a living soul about the other side of you." Ivy did the crossing heart motion.

"And you may not mention it or ask the question unless we are completely alone." Starfire took another sip of her tea.

"Understood." Ivy said as they sat in silence, just thinking. "Thank you." Ivy said, breaking the silence. "Really, you didn't have to save me. But you did. Thank you."

"I would never let you get hurt." Starfire said as she looked Ivy in the eye.

"We should get dressed." Ivy said as she broke eye contact and got up from her chair. After ten minutes of watching the sunrise and drinking her raspberry tea, she walked into Ivy's room and found Ivy drying her hair with a towel. "If you want, you can use my shower." Ivy offered as Starfire nodded slightly and stepped into her light blue bathroom.

Within minutes, Starfire had shower and was changing into Ivy's clothes that she put in the bathroom. Starfire looked at the steamy mirror and found herself looking at a confused girl. She broke the rules for Ivy, but she couldn't have just let Ivy get taken by that evil man. Starfire brushed off the feeling and started to braid her long scarlet hair into a bun and slipped on the white shorts and blue hoodie that said PINK in white letter on the back.

She got out of the bathroom and found Ivy folding up the covers they slept in.

"You ready?" Starfire asked as she grabbed her bag.

"Yeah, I am." Ivy sighed.

Xxx

"Dude, it's going to be so cool when I get stabbed and just continue to make jokes." Gar laughed as he walked side by side with Wally.

"I wish I could have been in the play, instead I'm just a backstage junkie." Wally said acting disappointed.

"What's wrong with a backstage junkie?" A voice said from behind Gar and Wally. They both turned around to find two guys walking in their direction.

"It's just Wally here, thinks he's some major rock star and deserves a main role." Gar joked as Wally posed like people were taking pictures of him.

"I wouldn't say a main role, but I should be in the play." Wally said confidently.

"Yeah, and so should I. I mean I have the looks for it." A boy said as he brushed his finger through his short ginger hair.

"Only 'cause you treat you hair like it's your baby." The other boy with long slick black hair responded as they met up with Gar and Wally. "and I got the part of Paris remember?"

"Don't mean to be rude… but who are you guys?" Gar asked.

"I'm Roy Harper, the cool one out of us two." Roy said as the other boy hit him in the chest, "And this is my dear boy, Garth."

"Dude, my name's Gar. Well, that's what they call me." Gar shrugged.

"I'm the Wall-Man. The cool one in every group." Wally smiled.

"He got his coolness from me, I swear." Gar said as Wally hit Gar and the other boys laughed.

"So are you backstage junkies up to?" Gar asked as he looked at Wally, Roy, and Garth.

"I'd like to ask the same to you," Roy asked Gar, "I didn't see you here yesterday in Mrs. Fult's first period. So you're not even supposed to be here."

"Oh yeah, how needs health class? I already know as much as I need to know about the human body. I asked if I could skip her class so I can 'practice' my part as Mercutio." Gar put air quotes around practice.

"We were really just going to chill and eat." Wally said as he pulled a granola bar out of his pocket.

"Well, I actually I could use your help since you are an extra and should be helping putting the sets together." Roy said to Wally, "You see, Garth here hates fish tacos and the room with the remaining set pieces is filled with nerds eating fish tacos."

"Fish tacos are a sin!" Garth said as he turned slightly green from the thought of it.

"Yeah, the Wall-man will help." Wally said as he took off his backpack and handed it and his granola bar to Gar, "I'll meet you in the workshop room. It should be empty since we finished painting the set yesterday. Take fish-taco-boy." Wally said as he started to walk with Roy to the opposite direction.

"Why the hate for fish tacos?" Gar asked as he and Garth started walking towards the workshop.

"Uh, my parents, they were marine biologist. I spent a lot of time with the marine life." Garth lied, but it was better than telling this random kid that he actually spent half his day in the ocean.

"I kind of have the same situation. My parents were animal biologist. After seeing what those poor animals had to go through, I became a vegetarian." Gar quietly at the mention of his parents but quickly perked up. "You know what we should do? Take all of Wally's food out of his backpack and see how long he survives."

"Leave the poor red head alone. He probably needs the food more than anything." Garth said as he opened the workshop door as Gar passed through.

"You seem like a really reasonable guy," Gar said softly.

"Yeah, why? Is something on your mind?" Garth asked as he sat down on one of the tables and started messing with his grey scarf that he was wearing.

"Well… sort of. But I can't really tell anyone. Like Wally, he'd just make jokes about it." Gar said as he looked down.

"Well, you can tell me. And anything you say will stay in the horrid room." Garth said as he looked around the room.

Gar had a moment where he felt like he could trust Garth with his feelings, but he barely knew Garth. He could be some drama king that was just going to repeat his words to his little ginger friend. But honestly, what did Gar have to lose? He really didn't care what people thought of him, and this guy was being truthful, Gar could use the advice.

"There's this girl…" Gar started as he decided to trust Garth, "And she's not really my type and I didn't realize I liked her until I went on a double date thing with her and I saw how happy she could get talking about stuff like books and stuff that's not even close to my zone. I want to approach her but I have no idea what I'd say." Gar sighed.

"Well, this girl. She sounds like the complete opposite of you." Garth said as Gar let out around sigh, "but, opposites attract."

With those words said, Gar suddenly felt confident, confident enough to talk to his special someone more than science. "Garth, I totally owe you one."

Xxx

"I don't understand why we have to keep practicing our parts if we did the run-through of the whole play perfectly yesterday." Dick complained as he flipped through the copy of the play as he and Kori sat down on the floor of the workshop where they were supposed to be practicing alone so they wouldn't have any distractions.

"Mmhmm," Kori nodded as she pretended to listen to Dick. Honestly, she couldn't stop thinking about yesterday since she woke up.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked carefully.

"Mmhm- what? Yeah, I'm fine." Kori jumped at the question.

"Well, you seem distracted," Dick paused, "and jumpy."

"It is the nothing," Kori started but felt her face heating up from the lie. "It is personal."

"You can trust me." Dick said with reassuring eyes.

"I just don't know anymore. I've already broken so many rules already, and if I told you, I'd be breaking even more rules. Plus we need to practice." Kori said as she reached the copy of the play but Dick stopped her.

"We know this play from top to bottom. We could use a break." Dick's sapphire eyes looked at Kori with concern. "And just leave out the parts that would be breaking the rules. Don't be specific."

Kori gave in, "My family, they have this secret. And I wasn't supposed to tell anyone and I tried my hardest. But yesterday… it just happened and someone figured it out. If my p-parents find out th-that someone else knows the secret," Kori felt warm tears exit her eyes, "they'd never forgive me. They would to the kicking of me out." By now Kori was crying and Dick pulled her into his shoulder so she could cry into his shirt. "And my f-family, I love them s-so much. And I c-could not s-stand the thought of them hating me."

"Shhh, it's going to be okay." Dick whispered as he rubbed Kori back trying to calm her down. "Everything is going to be okay."

"But it's not." Kori sobbed. "They will never forgive me."

"If they truly love you, they would forgive you no matter happened." Dick said as he held Kori trying to confront her.

Xxx

"You guys should all meet up at my apartment afterschool and we could play some video games and eat Chinese food." Wally said as the four of them started walking towards the stage. Wally and Gar asked their teacher if they could spent the entire day in the auditorium 'helping and practicing'. Of course none of the teachers wanted to deal Gar or Wally, so they said. Roy and Garth were permitted to stay the whole rest of the week helping with the play because they were in the set committee. In other words, they actually enjoyed helping with the play and were making Wally and Gar slightly help.

"I wish we could, but Roy and I actually already have plans." Garth said kindly.

"Just you and me, dude." Gar said happily as he high fived Wally.

"I'm totally going to squash you in every video game I own." Wally said determined.

"Didn't you get beaten by Jenifer?" Garth said as Wally turned a bright red.

"Woah, what happened to the Wall-Man never losing?" Roy smirked.

"How do you know that? I let her win by the way, 'cause you know, she a girl and they throw fits if they lose." Wally said as he tried to turn his normal skin shade.

"She told me." Garth said, "Roy and I spent some time with her yesterday."

"Roy and I? You were talking to her while I was eating my hamburger." Roy claimed.

"And fixing your hair." Garth remarked, "What is even up with you and your hair? I feel like you two are married."

"Woah, their cool until they start arguing," Gar said as both Wally and Gar stared at the two fighting.

"Everyone argues." Wally said quietly.

"Jenifer!" Garth said as he spotted Jenifer across the stage and used her as a way out of the argument he and Roy were having and started walking towards her as the other boys followed.

"Hey Garth, Roy." Jenifer said kindly and then looked at Gar and Wally. "What are you two doing here? You don't even have this hour."

"I actually have this hour. Ask Adrienne or that Lance guy. I'm in the same hour as them." Gar claimed.

"What about you," Jenifer said coldly as she faced Wally.

"I'm helping out. These guys need the muscle." Wally said as he flexed his arms.

"I've seen you walking around this whole auditorium and helped once." Jenifer said.

"So you were spying on me…" Wally said as he gave her a look.

"I was doing my job," Jenifer rolled her eyes. "Remember, I'm the manager."

"Speaking of manager's, where's Adriel?" Gar asked.

"You mean Adrienne? I actually don't know, but I need to find her and tell her something." Jenifer said as she looked around.

"I can find her and tell her for you. I have to talk to her about uh- our science project." Gar smiled a toothy smile trying to convince Jenifer to let him play delivery boy.

"Fine, tell her she has to be narrator for the play. I'll be too busy getting people where they need to be." Jenifer said as she checked it off her clipboard. "She might be by the costume room with Lance.

"Okay, I'm on it." Gar said as he started walking around from the group. _Where exactly is this costume room?_ Gar wondered but just let himself follow his gut. He came across a long hall that had different names on the room. Gar found a door that said costume and figured it couldn't get any easier than that and opened the door slowly. He walked in and found Adriel looking through the racks of costume.

"Adriel, what the luck, finding you here." Gar said with a toothy smile.

"Garl, this room is literally in the other side of the auditorium." Adriel said as she pulled out a costume, "but lucky you, I found your costume." Adriel said as she lifted up an outfit that looked from the medieval times.

"You know how hot it's going to get in that?" Garl let out a slight groan then remembered why Jenifer sent him. "Oh, Jenifer has a job for you."

"Oh really?" Adriel monotoned.

"She said you need to narrate the play. She's said she'll be too busy." Garl said as Adriel paused.

"N-narrate." Adriel said in a panic. "In front of the whole school?"

"And more because other schools will come to watch and so will parents."

"Not helping," Adriel said as she slid to the floor.

"What are you scared to talk in front of large crowds?" Garl said as he sat down next to her.

"I've n-never done it before," Adriel stuttered.

"It's easy, I do it all the time." Garl lied.

"But that's you." Adriel said quietly.

"Here's I'll help you. You'll read out loud to me. Everything and I'll be here the whole time and I won't laugh or anything. Full attention." Gar offered with concern.

"R-really?" Adriel asked.

"Definitely." Garl said with a dazzling toothy grin.

Xxx

"Don't you ever get tired? Of you know, managing everything?" Karen asked as Jenifer and she were sitting in the auditorium's chair watching Dick and Kori practice the suicide scene for the thousandth time.

"Oh yeah, I feel like my hair's about to fall out." Jenifer said as she messed with a piece of hair.

"Oh, I stole these back for you. I saw you wearing them at the party and Wally was playing with them earlier." Karen said as she pulled out Jenifer's decorated chopstick out of her bag. "Honestly, I don't understand why they don't practice the kiss."

"Thanks," Jenifer said as she put the chopsticks securely in her bag, "and there's no need to practice a kiss. Plus Mrs. Fult doesn't want them practicing the kiss."

"Oh okay, and no problem." Karen said as she put her bag on her back, ready to leave. "Anyways, did you have fun yesterday?"

"For the fact that Victor and I arrived like twenty minutes before you, yeah was fun." Jenifer said with an upcoming smile.

"I'm glad you had fun because I had another thing planned for you," Karen said happily, "You and Victor. Darrel and I. Few hours on the beach after school Friday. What do you think?"

"It sounds perfect." Jenifer said.

"Good, make sure to wear the best bikini you can find." Karen said as the bell rang dismissing the after school rehearsal.

"Yeah, okay." Jenifer said sarcastically, "Well, I better get going. I have so much to do tonight." Jenifer lied as she grabbed her bag and started to exit the row of seats.

"I'll see you Friday!" Karen said with a smile.

Jenifer walked out the door and headed for the sidewalk since she figured that Simon was still mad at her and wouldn't get her a ride. So she'd figure she'd walk 'home'. AS she walked, she told about her plan. The heartbreaking plan. It seemed he was wrapping himself around her finger and she couldn't help but to laugh. Laugh because he'll finally get a taste of his own medicine. But she couldn't help getting a bubbly feeling every time they were together, almost as if she was happy. _Impossible_, Jenifer thought as she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

A roar of an engine broke her thoughts as a red sports car pulled up next to the sidewalk where Jenifer was walking. "Want a ride?" Wally asked with a smile.

"You remind me of one of those things that sticks on the side of boats and can't be removed without an axe saw." Jenifer said as she continued walking.

"You mean a barnacle?" A voice other than Wally's said. Jenifer turned to see Dick on the passenger side of the car.

"Looks like you're already full." Jenifer said coldly to Wally.

"My car has a back. What car doesn't have a back?" Wally said.

"If I were you, I'd keep walking. Wally's a creep." Dick said from the passenger seat.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Wally threaten Dick.

"I'll just agree with Dick and I'll keep walking." Jenifer said.

All of a sudden, a dark grey motorcycle pulled in front of Wally. "Are these fools messing with you?" A familiar voice said.

"Xavier?" Jenifer questioned.

"Run him over." Dick said quietly to Wally.

"The one and only. Need to get away from these losers?" Xavier offered the spare bike helmet.

Jenifer took the risk and grabbed the helmet and hopped on his bike.

"I'll run him over now." Wally said through his teeth as he revved the engine but Xavier quickly sped up and was gone. "Maybe we can chase him down?"

"We don't have time. Remember? We have jobs to get to?" Dick said as he looked at the spot where Xavier was at. "But I do hate him. I hate him as much as I hate-"

"Slade." Wally finished for his best friend.

"So what's up with you and this girl?" Dick asked.

"I honestly don't know. A few days ago we kissed, and she seemed to be really into it." Wally said as he turned to the uncharted room and turned into the underground tunnel. "But ever since yesterday, she's been giving me the cold shoulder. And I'm kind of dying of frost bite."

"Well, she better for you than Jinx will ever be." Dick said as he looked out the window.

"You just don't like her because she's a villain. There's more to her. I just need to break her walls," Wally said as a sneaky smile crawled his face as he parked in Robin's private part of the garage, "What about you and Star?"

Dick turned a shade of red before answering, "it uh, awkward."

"Awkward? How does Boy Wonder make things awkward?" Wally said as Dick and he got out of the car.

"Well, we haven't talked since we kissed." Dick said as he changed into his Robin costume.

"I thought you were dating Star, like the school version of Star." Wally said as he quickly put on his Kid Flash costume in seconds.

"I'm dating Ivy. Ivy's not Star." Robin said.

"What? What happened to you being the best detective ever?" Kid Flash questioned dramatically.

"Second best." Robin corrected as Kid Flash and he both walked up the stairs.

"Well, then who is she?" Kid Flash asked.

"I don't know yet." Robin said quietly in thought.

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry. I'm going to eat out of your fridge." Kid Flash said.

"No, last time-" Robin started but Kid Flash was already gone. Robin ran up the stairs and walked into the common room and found Kid Flash eating a banana.

"Don't worry, boss. I'll just eat this one banana." Kid Flash smiled.

"You and I both know there was twelve bananas there and now there's only five." Robin said with a smirk.

"You caught me." Kid Flash said as he raise his hands up. "I think you should go talk to her."

"So you can eat all my food?" Robin shook his head.

"No, so you can be happy." Kid Flash said in mid-bite.

Robin expression dropped, but Kid Flash could never tell because of Robin's mask. Robin took Kid Flash so called advice and walked out of the common into the main hallway. She walked up to Starfire's metal door and paused thinking what to do. _What's the worst that could happen?_ He asked himself and finally balled his hand into fist and quietly knocked on the door and let out the breath he was holding. He heard a few shuffles and then Starfire half opened the door slowly.

"Yes?" Starfire asked as she saw Robin. "Do we have a mission? An attack? Robbery?" Starfire asked plainly.

"No, not at all." Robin said as she looked at Starfire's messy hair as if she's been running her hands through her long locks. "Actually I have to talk to you."

"What? Why? I have not done anything wrong." Starfire said nervously. "I've been following every rule."

"I know…" Robin said slowly, "I want to talk you about, well, why don't you just go outside with me."

"Why? I love this home, my home." Starfire said quickly, "I will always love and protect this home. I have to go now." Starfire said as she closed her door quickly.

Robin stepped back in shock, he never seem Starfire act like that. He felt like he was shot and he never exactly what that felt like. Maybe she was mad at him because Robin was semi-avoiding her. But if that was true, why not just give him the cold shoulder? Maybe this was her tamaranean way of showing her anger. All Robin never that he needed to clear his head. He walked back into the common room and found Wally sitting on this couch with a bag from McDonald's.

"I hope you don't mind, I went across town for this treasure." Wally lifted up the bag.

"I'm going out." Robin said emotionless as he walked towards the garage stairs. Kid Flash sensing his mood, didn't decline or ask to go with him. Instead, Kid Flash got up from the couch and put the bag of McDonald's on the counter and started walking around the main hallway, trying to find something to do. He could always patrol the city, but everything he did that, nothing exciting ever happened. Maybe a lady getting mugged or a guy getting jumped, but those only happened once a week and he always caught the guy before he realized what has happening.

He came across the evidence room. And started to look at all the old villains' gadgets that were placed on display. _Interesting. _He thought as he looked at control freaks remote. Kid Flash came across a large metal desk that was filled with evidence or clues from the titans' last attack on the tower. He found black notebook that was filled with notes from the attack. He sat down on the chair and set his feet on the desk and read the notes aloud. "Cy's room was the only room destroyed. Destroyed by magic not machine. Took one-fourth of rubies. No enhanced rubies left. Numbers felt from jump drive 4483 3483 5469. Person had extreme hacking skills."

Kid Flash sat there and stared at the list, running through all the villains he knew in his head and trying to match with the information. A vibration coming from the glove of his costume broke his thoughts, he pulled out his phone to find a message from Gar saying he was canceling on their meet up on their apartment. Kid Flash groaned. He really wanted Gar to go to his apartment. No, he needed him to go. He needed a distraction from whatever was going on between him and Jenifer was playing. And turning into the famous Kid Flash didn't help either. He still had Jinx to worry about and trying to convert her into one of the good guys.

He then realized that he was being unfaithful to both Jenifer and Jinx. If he wanted either one to trust him, he needed them to know they're the only one… which meant he had to pick one. Jinx or Jenifer. He sighed at the thought of choosing one of them. But he had to, because hero's do what's right, not what's easy.

Kid Flash suddenly had a break through as he looked at his phone and the numbers on the notebook. He clicked the call app on his phone and looked at the bottom with the numbers on it. Right under almost each number, there were three or four letters. He grabbed the notebook and wrote the letters under the number they belonged to. With his brain working light speed, he put the letter together to make words. He finally got what he need after five seconds of brain work and the number were translated to JINX HIVE FIVE.

_I didn't know she could hack into an entire database, _Kid Flash thought, very impressed. He tore a piece of paper from the notebook and wrote Robin a note that he knew attack the tower and that he got it covered.

Xxx

"So, this is what I got from the Titans' database." Jinx said as she held up a computer chip. Currently, Jinx and Kyd Wykkyd were in their computer lab that was on the level 4 of their headquarters. Jinx was sitting in a wooden chair as Kyd Wykkyd looked over her shoulder at the computer, which was showing all the information Jinx retrieved.

"Wow, look at this. There's so much information. Wait, what's this?" Jinx said as she clicked the file named 'funds'. There in the file, it showed that Wayne Enterprise has been funding the Titans ever since they started. It also shows they had a program called 'Titans Urban Reconstruction Funding', also known as T.U.R.F. "Bruce Wayne has been supporting the Titans for years. Why?" Jinx asked as Kyd Wykkyd remained quiet as Jinx kept looking.

"There's information on every little titan they've teamed up with. They call these so called titans, 'Honorary Titans'. What's so honorary about being a titan? There's a whole bunch of them. And for each titan, they have a profile set up for him/her. There's a list of powers, abilities, weaknesses, their origin, everything. Where they've been trained. Or who they've been trained by. How they got their powers, born with it or not. It even says who wrote the form, like this one was written by that snotty little Starfire. The forms say every battle the titans has fought in detail, and how they beat the villain, and if they didn't beat the villain, it says what they did wrong in the battle." Jinx said as Kyd Wykkyd read the information. "This is worth more than gold to us. We are going to destroy each and every titan with this information. Oh look, they even mention us," Jinx said as she clicked the folder named 'villains. "I never knew they were this organize and precise, they literally have every little detail. How do they have time for this? It's the same format as the titans. We have a profile with everything they know about us." Jinx said as she clicked her own profile. "Woah, look at this. They have every single attack, robbery, or team I've ever participated, even it didn't even involve the titans." She looked at the different files with different dates. Kyd Wykkyd pointed at a file with its date ten years. Jinx eyes grew wide as she quickly took the flash drive out of the computer, causing all the information to disappear.

All of a sudden, the security alarm flashed the whole headquarters with red blinking lights. "The rubies. They're here to take them back. Go hide them. Now. The bag is under my bed. Go!" Jinx said as she stood up and Kyd Wykkyd created a portal within his cage and was gone. Jinx looked at the flash drive and quickly put it in her bra, knowing that no titan would dare to look there. Not even Kid Flash. She quickly ran out of the room and headed towards the staircase door. The moment she walked into the staircase, something or rather someone knocked her off her feet and she immediately start to tumble down the stairs.

"Jinx, get up and beat that snot brat." Gizmo said from the top of the staircase as See-More and Mammoth were running down the stairs.

Jinx stood up in confusion, then heard a groan and quickly turned to see Kid Flash rubbing his head, laying on the stairs below her.

"Wow, haven't you ever learned your manners?" Jinx said coldly as she felt all her energy travel through her body.

"Sorry ma'am. I didn't see you there, forgive me?" Kid Flash smiled as he grabbed the stairs' railing to help him stand up. Jinx's eyes turned bright pink and pink sparks came from the railing as it fell causing Kid Flash to fall back onto the stairs. "Woah, Jinxie, what this I ever do to you to make you this angry?" He said innocently as he stood up.

"Last time you came here, you destroyed my room," Jinx furiously said as she sent hexes his way but he easily dodged.

"Actually… you destroyed your room, I simply was in your room when you went in there firing your all mighty hexes." Kid Flash said as he dodged one of her hexes, "And that didn't even happen the last time I was here."

Jinx's expression soften as she remembered the last time he was here, he had broken into her room to give her a rose. Jinx expression turn angry and she started shooting hex after hex at Kid Flash. "Stay out of my room!" Jinx yelled. She kept hexing everything trying to hit Kid Flash, but he was assumed with Jinx's anger.

"I got that snothead!" Gizmo said as he flew down in his jet pack and started shooting lasers at Kid Flash.

"Look I just came back to take what you original took from us." Kid Flash said as he ran up the stairs past Gizmo, but ran straight into Mammoth.

"We didn't steal anything from you losers." Mammoth said in a deep roar as he punch Kid Flash into a wall.

"Well, then let me look through your headquarters." Kid Flash smirked as he started moving his body back and forth made burn marks on Mammoth's arms. Mammoth yelled as he let go of Kid Flash to air out the burns.

Kid Flash looked up and saw Billy Numerous and See-More coming his way. "I'd love to stay and chat but, I got things to do." Kid Flash said as he ran out the staircase.

"I don't care what you have to do, get him." Jinx screamed as pink sparks went everywhere.

"I'll track his heat trail." See-More said as he switch googles. "He is heading down, I just don't know where."

"My room…" Jinx whisper as she pulled out her communicator. "Kyd Wykkyd, I hope you're done playing hiding seek. We need your help. My room."

And that was exactly where Kid Flash was heading. He found it strange that Mammoth didn't know that Jinx went into the Titans' Tower, but then he realized Jinx was doing this alone. Therefore, the only place she could hide the rubies was her room. Kid Flash came to her door then vibrated through the door and was in Jinx's room. At the speed of sound, Kid Flash started looking through every place big enough to hide a sack of rubies. Kid Flash stopped after a minute after he checked every imaginable spot. He turned to see Jinx's vanity table and started to look through all the drawers. He quickly finished looking through all the drawers within 3 seconds. Kid Flash looked at himself in the mirror, "Hello handsome." He joked then notice something on the vanity table that he didn't see before. Glasses. Wide framed glasses. Right by the glasses were a set of decorated chopsticks. Kid Flash let his jaw drop and he connected the dots. He turned and run towards Jinx's desk and found exactly what he expected. A think manager's packet.

Kyd Wykkyd teleported into the room and immediately hit Kid Flash in the head with a large metal stick, causing him to fall on the ground unconscious. Kyd Wykkyd quickly made a portal and threw Kid Flash into it and jumped in it himself and they both landed in the headquarters level 1.

"Hurry, put him in a level 4-" Jinx started.

"I'm not done with it yet." Gizmo cut off Jinx off.

"Well, what do we do with Speedy over here?" Mammoth asked as he picked up the unconscious boy and put him on the table.

"Why don't we just take off his mask? Find out who he is, where he lives, and attack him in civilian form," See-More suggested.

"I think that is the smartest idea the fart brain has ever came up with." Gizmo remarked.

"Then do it, it's your idea." Jinx said.

"Exactly, I had to come up with the idea, so I've already done my part." See-More claimed.

"I don't want to touch his face." Billy Numerous said as he stepped away from the table.

"Me neither," Mammoth said.

"Oh my god, you babies. I'll do it." She let out a breath as she leaned into his face and reached for his mask. Suddenly his eyes shot up.

"Wow, I never knew you were into Spiderman kisses. You know, I'm upside down, you're right side up. I'm ready when you are." Kid Flash said quickly as Jinx's eyes went wide in surprise, "Fine, I guess I have to make the move." Kid Flash said as he lifted his head up and their lips lined up. Jinx quickly pulled away and prepare a hex, but he was already gone. Just a red rose on the table replacing his spot.

Xxx

**Yay. Okay so please tell me what you think and if you feel like I've been leaving someone out. **

**Thanks so much for reading. It means a lot to me.**

**Remember, the more you review, the faster I write.**

**Review Goal: 123**


	13. Chapter 13: Friday

**Hey, my titaneers. I just got to say that your reviews give me this like rush of happiness and I want to thank you so much for continuing reading my fanfic. I can't thank you enough, honestly. But I'll try. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Okay let's just get on with the story.**

**Declaimer: I own Netflix, but not Hulu or the Teen Titans, which is not on Netflix by the way.**

**By Day One Way, By Night Another.**

**Chapter 13.**

"Nǐ shì shuí? Nǐ xūyào bāngzhù ma?"

"What?" Kid Flash murmured as he opened his eyes and saw the sky lit with twinkling stars. He stood up and saw a small Chinese boy look at him and get all excited.

"Nǐ shì zhùmíng de hái zǐ shǎnguāng!" The boy said as he started jumping up and down in excitement and point at the lightning bolt logo on his chest.

"Why, yes. I'm Kid Flash. Fastest boy alive," Kid Flash said as he looked around and realized he was on a pillar of the Great Wall of China, "Hey boy, do you know what time it is?"

The little boy just stared at Kid Flash in awe with no response.

"Well, if it's night here, then it's morning in Jump City. I have, uh, to go." Kid Flash said as he waved goodbye knowing the kid didn't understand a word he said and took off running. He must of fell sleep there after he burned himself out running around the world for so many times. He couldn't help it though, he was just filled an exciting bliss after he made his discovery at the Hive Five headquarters. He ran faster than he ever before and he felt like he had so much energy, it could fuel the earth for a year. He no longer had to choose between two different girls anymore, because Jinx and Jenifer were the same person. It was a dream come true. It was no wonder why he was so attracted to Jenifer. It all made since now. The reason she didn't have a home, the reason she could have an attitude when she was mad, the reason she was on the cheer team and knew so much about Shakespeare and math and every subject. She must have already learned it in the Hive Academy.

Kid Flash stopped thinking as he stopped at a small restaurant and entered and the chef immediately recognized Kid Flash, for he went to this certain restaurant when he was in China, and handed a large brown paper bag as Kid Flash gave him a nod and money and dashed out of there. He pulled out a stick that had various squid parts out of the bag and started to eat as he made his way back across the ocean to America. He couldn't help loving the wind going through his scarlet hair, or the tiny sprays the ocean was giving off. Everything was just going great. He could finally get a chance to steal Jinx's heart, but through Jenifer. Jinx probably thought Kid Flash is pushing too hard or a guy that thought he was all that because of his powers. But Wally, he was a normal teenage boy. Well, Jinx thought Wally was a normal teenager. And when the time comes, he'll tell her about his double life. Yep, everything was perfect.

Kid Flash arrived at the Titans Tower within seconds. He quickly ran into the garage into Robin's part and found Robin about to change into his civilian clothes.

"Wow, you were going to leave without me. I thought we had something." Kid Flash put his hand over his heart. "I even brought you real Chinese food!" He said as he held out the large paper bag.

"KF, where have you been?" Robin said as he took the offering, "Since I know you eat more than an entire country, I'll just take the dumplings."

"I've been swim in the Artic Oceans because they sell dumplings in the ocean." Kid Flash said as he took back his bag and sat on the floor and started to pull different boxes out of the bag.

"I thought you'd come back with the rubies, or information, or something other than food." Robin said as he crossed his arms.

"My lead was uh, a dead end." Kid Flash lied. He didn't want to disappoint Robin by telling him who it was, but didn't bring back anything. Or maybe he didn't want to tell Robin because it would make him hate Jinx even more and he'll never let her be part of the team.

"Who was your lead?" Robin said as he bite into a dumpling.

"We are going to be so late if we sit here and chit chat. I don't even have clothes." Kid Flash said as he started eating noodles.

"Why don't you just make a run to your apartment?"

"Why do you think I'm eating?" Kid Flash said with noodles hanging out of his mouth, "I'm replenishing my energy."

Robin groaned as he opened a nearby tool box and pulled out an extra pair of hidden clothes. "Here." Robin said as he tossed Kid Flash a black leather jacket, black pants, and white T-shirt.

"If I'm going to look like I'm from the 80's, I at least want the glasses."

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask and tossed him his extra pair of sunglasses.

Xxx

"Thanks for catching that stupid titan yesterday," Jenifer as to Lance as they stood alone in the storage room, which was now where they would discuss plans at school, because for some reason to Jinx, Kyd would never talk unless he was in civilian form. "That pervert was probably going through my stuff for all the wrong reasons." She said angrily. "Why the hell did he kiss me? I can deal with his annoying pickup lines and trying to 'reason' with me, but kissing. What the hell? I swear, I'm going to hex his face off next time I see him."

"I think he's trying to distract you." Lance said as he messed with a feather boa chair. Jenifer gave a confused look, "He's trying to make you think about him and his kiss, buying him time to search for the rubies. Sooner or later, he'll realize that the rubies are out of the headquarters and he'll look all over the globe. I mean how long would that take in light speed? Probably just a day or less."

"He is so dead," Jenifer was literally fuming. "I should have just ripped off his damn mask, then we could have attacked him at the heart."

"Heart?" Lance asked curiously.

"Yeah, everything he cares about, family, friends, pets." Jenifer avoided included the part where she tries to make him fall in love with her so she could crush his heart.

"Its fine, we'll figure it out sooner or later." Lance said. "What did we need to discuss again?"

"Oh yeah," Jenifer said as she looked through the bottom of her backpack and pulled out a tiny box. "After super speedy came and looked for the rubies, I decided we need backups. So I made a copy of the Titans database on another hard drive." She said as he handed him the box. "I suggest you look through it and gather as much information as you can. We'll start taking down the titans Wednesday."

"At their tower?" Lance asked as he opened the box, "They're just going to call for back up."

"That's why we will take out the honorary titans first." Jenifer said with a fierce look on her face.

Xxx

"Now the two families are friends live together happily together with the Romeo and Juliet forever in their memory." Adriel said calmly as she finished her last narrating line.

"That was so great! You were through everything without messing up once." Garl started clapping as Adriel started to blush.

"Stop, you're going to attract attention." Adriel said as she slapped Garl's hands.

"You deserve the attention, you are going to do so good at the play that you are going to get flowers thrown on you." Garl said as he made a mental note to buy flowers.

"I'll just be the girl who narrated. It's actually no big deal." Adriel said no wanting the attention.

"I think we should celebrate on your victory tonight." Garl said happily.

"The play hasn't even happened." Adriel monotoned, "How can you celebrate a victory that hasn't even happened yet."

"Okay, fine." Garl said giving in. "Let's do a pre-victorious celebration."

"That makes no sense, but what do you suggest?"

"Eh," Garl said as he rubbed his chin, "Mini golf?"

"Do you want me to hit you with the golf club?"

"I'm just kidding." Garl said with his hands up. "How about bowling?"

"You want to be in an alley filled with sweaty people wearing clown shoes?" Adriel raised an eyebrow.

"I went to that café thing, it's my turn to pick and I pick bowling." Garl said.

"I hope you know, I'm not even going to even try." Adriel said giving in because she did owe him, "But I have afterschool plans with Lance, so after we can go bowling.

"Perfect."

Xxx

Kori was currently sit behind a tree eating her earthly salad watching other students walk around the courtyard talking, interacting, living life. She adored the breeze that was passing by and pushing the branches of the tree.

"Kori?"

Kori quickly lid down the tree, trying not to be seen, for she know who that voice belonged to.

"Kori, I know you're there. I can see your perfectly tan legs."

Kori turned around and looked from the side on the tree to find Ivy standing a few feet away from the front of the tree holding two cups from Starbucks, wearing a light blue sweater and black jeans and her ginger hair flowing through the wind. _Why can't I look like that, she's not even trying to look gorgeous._ Kori thought but quickly erased the thought from her head as Ivy walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"Here, its peach lemonade tea." Ivy said softly as she handed Kori the extra cup.

"Thanks," Kori said quietly as they sat in silence.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Ivy broke the silence with her piercing question.

Kori suddenly found her Starbucks cup very interesting and started to fumble with it, "Is it that obvious?"

Ivy, "Why? Is it because of what happened Wednesday?" Ivy said in a whisper even though no one was around them.

"Sort of." Kori said as she looked Ivy in her green eyes, "I am failing to get it off my mind. I just keep thinking, if someone else figures out-"

"They won't. You have me now. You're going to need my help. It's actually better now that I know." Ivy paused, "To have someone know."

"How am I going to need your help?" Kori said trying to keep her voice down.

"Think about it. You're a teenage girl. Or at least technically. Your girly friends are going to want to spend time with you. Sooner or later their going to want to spend the night at your house. That's where I come in. You can use my house. My parents wouldn't mind at all. My house will literally be your house. Therefore less questions will be asked about your house and your double life will remain a secret." Ivy explained.

"Wow, thank you. I see you've been thinking this through." Kori said as she hugged Ivy.

"Let's just say, you're not the only one that can't get it off their mind." Ivy said as she released the hug. "But for now, we have to act normal."

"Yes, the normal." Kori repeated.

"Okay, so Dick and I were planning on going to the movies tonight, if you want you and Xavier can tag along." Ivy offered, "Since we're dating and everything, he should at least be fine with my friends and hang out with them."

"Dick and I do hang out," Kori said as Ivy gave a confused expression, "Ever since we've been paired for the Juliet and Romeo, we have been practicing together. A lot. But sometimes we talk about our problems, well more of my problems."

"OMG! That's great so you'll go?" Ivy said a little too happily.

"Sorry, I really wish I could, but I already have plans with Xavier to go to his and parents and all that girlfriend stuff after school."

"Oh, he's taking it up a step. Wear a girly dress to impress his family. They are going to love you, I swear." Ivy said happily.

"Will do."

Xxx

"Do I have to go?" Wally whined.

"Wally, you should like a five year old, stop. Do you even own a decent top?" Dick said as he looked through Wally's closet, trying to get ready for their double date with Kitten and Ivy.

"I could always tell her, I'm sick." Wally dramatically laying down on his bed, "Sick of her."

"Do you remember who her father is? And how she's always calling the shots." Dick said as he pulled some decent-ish jeans out of his closet.

"I could use some shots." Wally murmured into his pillow.

"They would have no effect on you because of your metabolism. Sucks to have super speed." Dick said as he tossed the jeans on Wally's bed.

"Kitten is literally ruining everything." Wally groaned.

"Everything?" Dick said as he tossed a shirt to Wally.

"Yeah, I can't get Jenifer to like me if I have a slut like Kitten calling me Wallie-poo, making me look like a player," Wally said as he quickly changed in two milliseconds.

"Wally, you were already a player. Kitten did nothing to help with that." Dick said as he adjusted his shades.

"Wow, I thought we were brothers. I even know your secret identity." Wally acted as if he was shot.

"Wally, this date is literally in 20 minutes." Dick rolled his eyes under his glasses. "Get yourself together."

"Fine," Wally said as he got out of his bed. Something came to mind. What if he got Kitten to dump him, so she didn't go all moth-crazy on him? Then he could happy live with the fact that Jenifer won't think he's a playboy. And he knew just the thing to drive Kitten away.

Xxx

"Thanks so much for staying with me and helping finish up with the play." Jenifer said as she slip into Victor's car.

"Its fine, I can't wait until the play is over and we can go back to actually doing stuff in P.E. instead of reading Shakespeare." Victor said as he started backing out of the empty school parking lot.

"You really rather be throwing sweaty dodge ball at each other then watch a fascistic play?" Jenifer gave him a look.

"You just don't want to because we were dominating you girly girls." Victor said with a smirk.

"What? It was a tie, and to be completely honest, we were pounding you guys like meat." Jenifer said as she hit Victor.

"Hey, I'm driving, if you hit me, I might spin out of control and we'd be both meat." Victor said while laughing.

"No you won't, your one of the best drivers in Jump City," Jenifer said as she started to pull up her amber hair in a ponytail.

"Me? What about you when we went to get ice cream?" Victor said as if she just won a medal, "I'm surprised that we didn't crash at all. Not even one dent or scratch. How it that even possible?"

"Well in training they taught us a lot of different things"

"Training?" Victor acted confused.

Opps, Jenifer had to fix this and fast. "Uh yeah, my dad was a uh, race car driver and taught me and my uh, brothers how to prevent crash and all that. I call it training 'cause it sounds cooler," Jenifer lied innocently.

"Wow, that's cool." Victor said as he believe each and every word, "I wish my parents did cool stuff, but they were just in the science department in things. How many brothers?"

"Too many," Jenifer lied.

"I wish I had siblings, I was just me, you know." Victor said a little sadly.

"How far ahead do you think Darrel and Karen are?" Jenifer said quickly changing the subject.

"Well, Karen riding with Darrel in his truck, but he texted me saying the stopped to get something to eat. Let me see if they got out yet," Victor said as he picked up his phone and started texting.

"Oh no, I don't feel like dying because you're texting and driving." She said as took his phone from his hands.

"What happened to me being the best driver?" Victor joked as he tried to reach for his phone as the car behind them honked.

"Those people behind us don't agree with me." Jenifer said as the two busted out laughing. Even though the beach date hasn't officially started, Victor was having the greatest time. He felt like a normal human being going on a normal date with a normal girl. He didn't feel like he was made out of bolts and circuits. He felt like all of him was actually living, and it felt just amazing, "Oh, I love this song!" Jenifer said as she turned up the radio.

"Not too loud, it might distract me and my driving," Victor joked. Jenifer just ignored his comment and turned it up even louder and started dancing and singing along to 'Alone Together' by Fall Out Boy.

"Come on Victor, Let's be alone together. We can stay young forever," Jenifer singed to Victor and the rocked her body from side to side.

"Adorable." Victor said quietly, "This is truly amazing."

Xxx

"So how is it directing the most romantic play in the entire universe?" Lance asked. Adrienne and he were currently sitting in the outer part of Rosie's café, which became their usual spot to come after school.

"I'm managing it, not directing." Adrienne smiled as she sipped from her green tea, "And Jenifer is actually doing most of the work, but I can tell she is stressing herself out by not asking me for help. I mean, I'm the co-manager."

"Jenifer just likes to be in change," Adrienne said as he eat from his pastry.

"Like a leader?" Adrienne asked. Lance laughed silently as the thought of Jinx being compared to a rightful leader, or as the Titans database described a rightful leader.

"No, she just enjoys telling people what to do. She's just good at it." Lance said. From there, they just sat in silence looking at the passing cars and looking out at the distance, just thinking. It wasn't an awkward silence either. That's what Adrienne like so much about Lance, he didn't feel like he had to fill every space with words. Adrienne seemed to enjoy the silence as much as Lance. Lance loved quietly places, and to have a friend that enjoyed the same scenery as him, it was perfect. It was peaceful.

"I hate to do this, but I have to go," Adrienne said quietly as she looked at the clock that was placed on the outside of the café's walls, "I promised a friend that I'd go bowling with him."

"Bowling?" Lance raised an eyebrow knowing that wasn't her scene.

"I owe him." Adrienne explained as she stood up from her chair.

"Okay," Lance said as he stood up and stepped closer to Adrienne and placed his hands on the sides of her face, "Stay safe," he said barely in a whisper before kissing her passionately. Neither of them were the type to kiss in public places, but it felt so right. They didn't even mind the sweet little 'awe' they got from an elderly couple that was sitting across from them earlier. Adrienne grew a faint blush as she heard the elderly woman say, 'Remember when we were young and in love George?' 'Aren't we still in love?' George said to his beloved wife as he grabbed her hand. In embarrassment, Adrienne pulled away smiling.

"Wow, you're red." Lance laughed as the bright red blush that grew on her face.

"Ha ha, very funny." Adrienne smiled as she walked away, happily.

Xxx

"I think we could watch a horror movie." Kitten said as the four of them stood outside of the movie theater trying to decide on what movie they should all watch.

"I rather not, Kitten." Ivy said as she gave her a look.

"Chick flick?" Kitten offered.

"Are you even thinking about us guys?" Wally said as he pointed to the action section. "We should was some action."

"Wally, you've already seen all those movies." Dick shook his head.

"You can never watch a movie too many times." Wally smiled.

"It's whatever you girls want to watch. Just don't let Wally pick the movie." Dick said as he received a hit from Wally.

"Actually… horror is actually sounding good right now." Ivy said as she realized how romantic a horror movie should be. She could pretend to be scared and cuddle up to Dick and maybe even steal a few kisses.

"Ouija. Let's watch that. Brittany said it was crazy scary." Kitten said as he grabbed Wally's hand, trying to copy Dick and Ivy who were currently holding hands.

"You guys buy the tickets, I'll buy the snacks." Wally said as he pulled Kitten along with him.

"Wally-poo, we should get popcorn and a ton of sweets." Kitten said as she pulled him closer to her and sent a dirty look to a few freshman girls that were looking at Wally.

"Yeah, yeah." Wally said only half listening to what Kitten had to say as he walked up to the counter, "I would like two large popcorns, four soft drinks, one of each candy you have and nachos with chili." Wally said with a smile as he pulled out a hundred from his pocket. As the guy behind the counter started to hand him the food, Wally just passed it to Kitten with no hesitation.

"You expect me to carry all of this?" Kitten practically screech.

"Yeah," Wally nodded happily, knowing that operation Asshole was officially in process.

Xxx

_What if they do not like me? What if I fail to acquire the earthly customs? What is I freeze up and I do not know what to say? What if they ask about my parents? Or origin? What if I do the slipping up? _These were all the thoughts that were running through Kori's head as she was only a block away from Xavier's house. This gathering with his parents was the most important thing to her right now. Xavier was her first earthly boyfriend and she wasn't going to let herself mess up her first relationship because she couldn't get along with his parents. In all honestly, she would even do the lying before she let that happen.

After a lot of more terrifying thoughts about how the meeting of his could go wrong and about 10 minutes of walking, she finally walking up to and old small brick house that looked as if only fit a family of 3. Kori nervily stood in the doorway just trying to get her nerves together. She followed Ivy's advice and wore a flowery Sunday dress that was cute but modest. Too make her look even cuter, she braided her to the side of her shoulder and put a white bow at the bottom. She wore light make up and even practiced smiling in her mirror at the Titans Tower to make sure it didn't seem too eager or to fake.

Nervously, she held her hand up to the door and balled her tan hand into a fist and carefully knocked on the door, she didn't want her tamaranean strength to kick in and her break the door. There was a reason why the door at the Tower are metal. She expected Xavier's mom or dad to open the door, but instead it was the one and only Xavier.

"Hey babe," He said as he pulled her into a fierce kiss.

Kori giggled then remember that his parents might be watching and quickly pulled away. "Parents might be watching." She said as Xavier led her into the small house into the small living room that only had a large leather couch and a small TV.

"Parents? They're out of town." Xavier said as he pulled Kori onto the couch with him.

"I thought the whole reason I came here was to meet them," Kori said wondering if she should feel relieved or angry that she tried so hard.

"For this," Xavier said as pulled her close and started to kiss her. Kori just melted into him and kissed him back. With this, Xavier gave a more fierce kiss and laid down on the couch, pulling Kori on top of him. Surprised, but Kori continued to let him as he kissed her faster and faster. _This is what normal couples do, right? _She thought as Xavier and her kisses turned into a heated make-out session. Kori lost track of time and, well, everything thing. She was just enjoying the moment, until the moment soon ended as Xavier got a little too comfortable. His hands that was once on her sides, were now traveling up and down her legs. Kori tried shifting her body to let his hands go back to a more appropriate place, like her sides where they were before. Xavier didn't get the hit, and took this chance to slowly more his hands up.

"Xavier, stop." Kori said softly.

"Mhhh," Xavier said as he started kissing her neck and inched his hands up.

"Please, Xavier stop." She said but Xavier didn't stop. Instead his hand with up her thigh. "I said STOP!" Kori yelled as she pushed herself off of Xavier.

"Come on babe." Xavier said as Kori headed for the door. "Whatever!"

Kori went outside, fuming, and slammed the door shut and walked angrily across the street. She couldn't believe that he would press her like that. Forcefully. Memories started to flood in her brain. The memories she tried so hard to keep in the back of head mind. Kori couldn't help the tears starting to flow down her face. She didn't like to think of the horrid things she had to do in the past to keep her people safe. She quickly tried her tears with her hands and was determined not to let the thoughts invaded her brain. As she turned the corner, she made sure no one was watching and jumped over a long wooden fence into a backyard, where she fell back away from her problems.

Xxx

"Omg, Isn't this the best?" Karen asked Jenifer as they sunbathed.

"You're telling me," Jenifer sighed as she took a sip from her lemonade, "I haven't felt this relaxed since I started managing the play, actually wasn't even relaxed before that." Jenifer said remembering all their failed missions and all their nights in jail. _No, don't think about that. _Jenifer thought as she was mentally punishing herself.

"Are you guys even going to come in the water?" Darrel asked as he and Victor were swimming.

"Later," Karen said as she closed her eyes, "I'm enjoying myself right now."

"Most definitely." Jenifer said as she slid her sunglass on and closed her eyes peacefully.

"OMG PUT ME DOWN!" Jenifer jointed up as heard Karen scream, she must have dozed off because the sky was no longer and light blue, but instead it was a light purple as the sunset. Before she should could react, she was almost swept off of her beach chair and was being carried by Victor.

"No! Victor put me down," Jenifer said as she realized what was happening and was being carried towards the water.

"Darrel, I just got my hair done! I will never forgive you." Karen said as she started punching Darrel's back.

"We asked you nicely remember?" Darrel chuckled as he waded into the beach water.

"Victor, I still have my sandals on! Vic, I can't swim. " Jenifer tried to wiggle her way out of his grip. _What is he made of? Steel? _Jenifer would have laughed at the thought, put she was too busy trying to save the expensive sandals she broug-stole.

"You want sandal tan lines?" Victor asked he was knee deep in the water. "One. Two. Three." Both Darrel and he threw the screaming girls into the water as they made a huge splash.

"Oh you are so dead!" Karen said as she rose from the water and started splashing Darrel.

"Where's Jenifer?" Victor said worriedly as he looked through the top of the water. "Was she being serious about not being able to swim? I thought she just said that to get me to not throw her." Victor said as he dived into the water, frantically looking for Jenifer in the water. He swam deeper trying to find any signed of amber hair or pale skin.

Suddenly, something grabbed his leg and he quickly swam back up to the surface and started gasping for air. Jenifer's amber hair popped up as she busted out laughing.

"You so deserve that for throwing me in." Jenifer said as he splashed him.

"What? Throwing someone into water because it's a BEACH date and pretend to have drowned are subjected to two different titles." Victor said as he splashed Jenifer back but she quickly dove underwater let herself to the bottom of the water. Because of her training, she could stay underwater for a good while, but then again she hasn't trained in what felt like forever. She quickly unstrapped her sandals before they could be ruined anymore and pushed herself up from the sandy floor. As she reached the surface, she threw her sandals on to the beach just in time for Victor to pick up and sit her on his shoulders.

"Oh, you want to compete?" Karen said as she got on Darrel's shoulders and he waded towards the other couple.

"Karen, I don't think you can even handle me." Jenifer playfully said, but it was enough for Karen and she playfully started to knock Jenifer back into water.

"Oh really, you're going to have to tried harder if you want to have an effect on me," Karen said as Jenifer also pushed Karen.

"I never knew they were so competitive." Darrel as he tried to balance Karen on his shoulder, "My bets on Karen."

"Oh, really?" Victor said as he pushed Darrel with his free hands.

"Ahh," Jenifer said as she felt her balance quiver but quickly regained it. "Keep it still down there!"

"What, are you scared?" Karen question and she grabbed Jenifer's shoulder.

"Never!" Jenifer said as she pushed back.

"Karen, stop moving so much," Darrel said as Victor rammed himself into Darrel, causing both of them to lose balance. "No!" Both girls screamed as they fell into the water once again.

"Dang it, there's no way I'm going to be able to fix this mess." Karen said as she resurface and held up her hair.

"I'm going to be washing seaweed out of my hair for a week," Jenifer as she waded to shored and ringed out her hair.

"Jenifer, I'm going to swim for a little longer. This water feels great." Karen said as she swam around Darrel.

"Its fine, I'm just going walk down the beach," Jenifer replied as Victor followed her.

"I'll go with you." Victor said as he catch up to her.

As they reached the shore, Jenifer pulled on some flip-flops and slipped on a thin long cotton cover-up as Victor pulled on a dry light yellow shirt that went with his green swimming trunks. Jenifer tossed her hair to the side as she and Victor started walking down the edge of the beach.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Victor asked.

"Huh?" Jenifer said, but then followed Victors gaze to the horizon, which consisted of the clouds to be a soft pink and the sky and cooling lilac and the sun a nice orange.

"Truly beautiful." Jenifer said as she not only stared at the horizon, but also looking at Victor taking in every moment, as if he didn't care that time passed.

"So, tell me about you family." Victor said when he finally stopped adoring the sun and decided to adore more beautiful.

"My family? I rather not, they are really uh, dysfunctional." Jenifer didn't even have to lie about that. Honestly she didn't even know who her parents were. "But I would love to hear about yours."

"Mine?" Victor asked, taken back in the interest about him, "They're cool. I mean, I wouldn't really know. I haven't talked to my dad since I uh, left. And my mom isn't really… around." Victor paused sadly just thinking about his parent.

"Sorry," Jenifer said quietly, she didn't know what was overcoming her, but she actually felt sorry. It was like her mind just pushed the plan to break his heart out the door. They both stopped and looked at the horizon once again. Victor turned to look at Jenifer, and realized that Jenifer was already at him. No, not at him, but his lips. He thought of this as a sign and grabbed the bottom of her chin and kissed her. A sweet and gentle kiss. Jenifer felt like he was treating her as she was made of glass, carefully. Jenifer couldn't help but melt into the kiss. Expect for the fact that she was on tip toes, it was perfect. And the sunset in the horizon just made it even perfecter.

As they pulled away, both of them were in smiles and Victor slipped his hand into hers and she just lead into him as they kept walking, just enjoying the moment.

Xxx

"I can't believe I actually agreed to this," Adrienne said as she and Gar stood at the bowling alley shoe counter.

"Come on, It's going to be so much fun," Gar said happily as he told the guy behind the counter his shoe size.

"These look like clown shoes," Adrienne said the guy brought Gar a pair of bright orange and yellow bowling shoes.

"Who's going to judge? Everyone is wearing these so called clown shoes." Gar said with a toothy smile.

"Fine," Adrienne said with a roll of her eyes, she told the guy her shoe size and her some bowling shoes. "You've got to be kidding me." Adrienne said as she held up bright pink and green shoes as Gar laughed.

"What, pink isn't you're color?" Gar said as he held his stomach from laughing.

"I will leave." Adrienne said with a straight face.

"You can't, I already paid for the game." Gar said as he grabbed Adrienne and dragged her to their bowling row and she quickly sat down. She sighed heavily and she started to untied her boots. "No, let me do it." Gar said as he knelt down and took off her right boot and slipped on the bright bowling shoes. "Pink is actually a good color on your feet," Gar joked, or at least half joked.

"I hope you understand I could kick you right now," Adrienne said slightly playfully.

"Okay, so if I win, you will have to come to the arcade with me next week." Gar said as he tied her left boot and slipped in off.

"And if I win, you'll have to…" Adrienne searched her brain for anything that she could do with Gar that wouldn't be romantic but that she still enjoyed. "go to a poetry reading with me."

"Those things exist? I thought you read those in books or saw them in movies." Gar said as he finished tied the bowling shoes onto her feet. "TA-DA. He said as he bowed."

"I don't know what's dorkier, you not believing in poetry readings or you bowing." Adrienne said as she picked up a black bowling ball of the rack.

"Hold on, I have to put our names on the scoreboard," Gar said as he put ADRIEL in the first slot and then GARL in the second. "There, now bowl." Adrienne stood up straight and simply bent down to roll the ball which rolled of the side. "I know I want you to lose, but… you're doing it wrong. Haven't you ever been bowling?" Adrienne just gave a blank look. Gar sighed as he grabbed a purple bowling ball. Step by step, Gar showed her every little detail she had to do. As he finished showing her and she finished her Jurassic eye roll, he handed her the ball. She was about to lazily roll the ball again, when Gar stopped her and grabbed her hips and placed them back into position and moved her bright colored feet. "There." Adrienne gave the loudest groan Gar has ever heard as she rolled the ball just like Gar showed her. Adrienne expected the ball would roll off to side and cause her to have zero points. Instead, the ball went straight into the middle of the alley and knocked down all the pins.

Surprised, Adrienne jumped up and down then wrapped Gar into a hug. "I am made a spare!"

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be that excited over a spare," Gar said as she hugged the usually quite girl. "But, it time from me to kick your butt at this game." Gar said as he pulled away and grabbed a green ball.

Apparently, the odds weren't in poor Gar's favor because as the rounds passed by, he did even make a spare, while spares and strikes were all that Adrienne was getting. It was now the Gar's final round and Adrienne had a total of 138 while he had 97.

"What happening to you kicking my butt again?" Adrienne mimicked.

"I give up." Gar said as he rolled lazily, but the ball went straight towards the middle and hit all the pins, "I totally meant to do that!" Gar screamed as he did a victory dance, "I MADE A STRIKE, IN YOUR FACE. Guess who has to go to the arcade."

"Tsk tsk, Garl, I think you forgot I'm twenty points ahead of you." Adrienne said as Gar stopped in mid-dance, "Guess who has to go to a poetry reading with me?" Gar let out a groan that could rival with Adrienne's earlier groan. "At least I can take off these hideous shoes." Adrienne and Gar both kicked off their bowling shoes.

"Could you return mine for me? I have to do something." Gar asked sweetly.

"What better to do?" Adrienne said as she grabbed both pairs and headed towards the shoe counter, "Here are your clown, I mean bowling shoes back." Adrienne said as she handed them back and then walked back to their row only to find her boots on the nearby table. "Garl?" Adrienne grabbed her boots and quickly slipped them and went to find Garl, not even bothering to tie them. She heard some very virtual sounds and turned to see a very small arcade that consist of three games. She quickly found Gar at the Claw Cane.

"What are you doing?" Adrienne said as the lead up against the game.

"Trying to win you something," Gar said as he bit his tongue in concertation, "so you can remember this night."

"What are you trying to get?" Adrienne asked.

"It's a surprise," Gar said as he led the cane down and it grabbed hold of something. "Got it! Close your eyes." Gar said as Adrienne obey covered her eyes with her hands.

"TA-DA" Gar said signaling that Adrienne to open her eyes.

"A pink bear?" Adrienne said a little irritated.

"No," Gar said with a toothy smile, "A pink koala bear."

Xxx

_"__Did you hear that Tom? It sounded like Amber screaming. Come on, we have to help her."_

"Wow, what is up with these white girls acting dumb and walking straight into the killer's path?" Ivy whispered to Dick.

"Shh, people are actually trying see the movie." Dick whispered playfully as he tossed popcorn into his mouth.

"They don't seem to mind," Ivy said as she pointed to a couple a few seats below them, trying to shallow each other.

"Ahhh, young love!" Wally sighed dramatically as he threw some popcorn at the couple.

"Wally, I'm scared," Kitten lied as she tried to cuddle with Wally.

"You're in the way of my food," Wally said as he pushed her off.

"Excuse me?" Kitten question.

"Sorry babe," Wally said as he put a handful of popcorn in his mouth, "Wanna make out?"

"Ew," Kitten grew a face of true disgust, "I'm done." Kitten said as she stood up and moved a few seat down where she sat down by a guy who looked like he could deal drugs.

"Well, I can finally enjoy the movie." Wally said as he leaned back as a scream was displayed then the credits rolled in. "What?" Wally sighed. He barely got to see any of the movie because he was too concentrated on trying to get Kitten to hate him. He would steal food right out her hands, spoil the movie and even spit in his hand and held hands with Kitten.

"Wally let's go." Dick said as he and Ivy got up.

"Fine," Wally said as he grabbed the two boxed of unopened candy and started down the stairway.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room real quick." Ivy said as they enter the hall and then disappeared.

"Wally?" Dick asked his friend how was currently trying to finish the rest of the popcorn.

"What? I'm not letting good food go to waste." Wally said in mid-chew.

"No, I need you to help me."

"What? The boss man needs my help? I knew this day would come." Wally said excitedly. "Do tell."

"I need to break up with Ivy," Dick said as he check to make sure Ivy wasn't behind him.

"What? I thought things were going great in paradise."

"They would be if she was…"

"Oh, you want SF, I see. I just up front. I mean she said cover the city in moths am I right?" Wally laughed at himself as Dick stayed completely serious. "Well, it show time." Wally said as Ivy walked up to them. "Hey, I actually need to yeah," Wally said as he handed Ivy the popcorn and walked away.

"What's up with him?" Ivy asked.

"He just is celebrating being free from Kitten." Dick said.

"Well, it's not too late out, I was wondering maybe we could get Wally to drop us off at my house…"

"This isn't working," Dick blurted immediately regretting it.

"What?" Ivy said a little set back.

"It's not you, it's just…"

"You interested in someone else." Ivy cut him off, "Yeah, I could tell, but I pushed the feeling away because I didn't think you were the type of guy that would lead a girl on while have emotions for another girl." Ivy said angrily. She quickly found use with the popcorn as poured the popcorn box over Dick's head and stomped away.

"I see it went well," Wally said as he approached Dick with his phone camera.

**XXXX**

**Okay so like I really love your opinion and I'm a little stuck. Okay. So like half you guys are like Beast Boy and Raven, then the other half is Raven and Kyd Wykkyd. And I feel like it's another twilight thing and you guys are going to start #teamBB or #teamKyd. So like I just really just need your opinion who she end up with. Just keep in mind, I plan to keep this series going on for a long time and I could always make her date both of them throughout the series. So yeah. Please tell me who you feel should be Raven. **

**Another thing, should I write out the whole play for you? Or just the important parts? I'm already planning on translating Shakespearean into English. **

**Thanks so much for reading, my titaneers. **

**Review Goal: 140**


	14. Chapter 14: Saturday Morning

**Wow! I can't believe how many reviews I got, thank you so much honestly! I get so happy when you guys review, especially the long ones. **

**So, I absolutely love your feedback about who should steal Raven's heart. I want your opinion okay. I absolutely support all pairings and loved the different ideas of them. I just do. So don't be ashamed if you like a really odd pairing and you want it in this story. **

**Okay, so on with your wonderful chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I hope no one sews me because I'm writing about the Teen Titans and I don't own them. **

**Night Day One Way, By Night Another**

**Chapter 14.**

"OH MY! If I knew being manger would be this tiring, I would have never signed up." Jinx thought out loud as she shuffled some papers on her desk. Jinx let out aloud groan and let her head fall onto her desk. She slowly lifted her head to glance at the clock that read 9:35a.m. Jinx let out another groan as she grabbed her notebook that she's been filling with information about the play and pulled her pink hair into a high ponytail and got up from her messy desk and walked out of her room into the staircase and walked right over the broken pieces of wall and railing until she reached the main floor to find See-More and Billy playing video games.

"Nice pajamas!" Billy said as he turned to see Jinx in pink shorts and a purple T-shirt that had unicorns all over them.

"Why are you talking, you're supposed to be cleaning that Dork Flash's mess he left all over the staircase." Jinx snapped as the game control in both Billy and See-More's hands exploded.

"Dang, I was about to win," Billy said as Jinx stared dragger at him, "Okay, I'll get to it." With that, Billy multiplied himself to have four more Billy and walked off with his old friends.

Jinx rubbed her temples and grabbed a giant coffee mug and poured the premade coffee from the coffee.

"You look like hell," See-More said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Thanks," Jinx said sarcastically as she sipped from her steaming coffee and took a seat on a stool.

"What I meant is, y-you look like you haven't been getting much sleep." See-More said a little more subtle.

"Because I haven't." Jinx said as she took another sip of her coffee and opened her notebook and started listing things that had to be done before the play even started, "I'm actually thankful for the 72 hour awake training we had to do back at the Academy, otherwise I think I'd be crazy."

"Yeah, how many hours did you sleep? I heard you come in late last night." See-More said as he picked up a chocolate donut.

"I didn't sleep at all last night, too much manager work. Actually, in the past week, I might have got a total of 6 hours." Jinx said as she yawned, "Hand me one please, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

See-More hands her a glazed covered donut, "Is there anything I could help with you?" See-More tried to peak at the long list that Jinx was making.

"I thought you were still mad at me," Jinx said as she moved the notebook closer towards her. "I actually I have to go to the auditorium early," she grabbed her coffee and notebook and slid off the stool.

"I could drive you." See-More asked ignoring her tone.

"I can get there myself," Jinx said coldly as she walked into the staircase.

Xxx

"Ivy? Friend Ivy? Are you home?" Kori asked as she opened her front door, "I brought the delightful pastries." Kori said as she held up cherry turnovers.

"I'm in here," Ivy called softly.

Kori followed her voice, which led in the den where Ivy was curled on the couch with four different blankets wrapped around her with tear smeared makeup. "I don't understand. They are so helpless. Why won't anyone help them?" Ivy sobbed. Kori looked up at the TV to fine a sad charity commercial that was displaying puppies in the pound, stuck in a cage, and hurt puppies."

"_We are trying our best to save every animal we can, but we need your support. For only 18.99 a month you could help us save these helpless animal."_ The commercial said.

"What? 18.99 a month? That's more than Netflix!" Ivy sobbed as she threw a pillow at the TV.

"Okay!" Kori said as she quickly took the remote from Ivy's hands and turned off the TV. "No more of that," Kori said as she put down the turnovers and grabbed a box of tissues and handed it to Ivy. "I feel the real reason you are distraught is not for a charity commercial. What is the matter?"

Ivy wiped her face before replying, "Dick, he… likes another girl…" Ivy said as she broke into sobs.

"Uh, Ivy." Kori said as she wrapped her friend into a hug, "It is okay, everything will be okay."

"Kori, I just got dumped. How am I going to believe that everything will be okay?" Ivy said in sobs.

"Because if it is not okay, then it is not the end." Kori repeated a very famous American quote. Ivy let these words to sink in, then pulled away from the hug.

"You're right, I shouldn't be mopping away because some player doesn't want me." Ivy got up from the couch, "Thanks, I'm going to shower real quick, and then we can go to the auditorium so you can Juliet." Ivy said with the best smile she could muster.

Kori didn't mind waiting for Ivy, but she really wanted to get the rehearsal sooner. She desperately needed to talk to someone about Xavier. She couldn't tell Ivy what happened because Ivy was one of Xavier close friends. She decided she'd have the only opinion to tell Jenifer, even though they actually never talked about boys. Kori eventually got bored sitting on the couch and started folding the blankets that Ivy had left on the couch. After she cleaned up the living room, she started walking away, just wondering through the different room.

She came across a fairly lit room that had a small TV and a large desk with filing cabinets on the far wall while all the rest of the wall had large picture frames that had family pictures inside. Kori stopped and looked at a picture that had Ivy in the center while her parents were on her sides. All of them were smiling happily as two mice posed with them, one with a red polka dot dress and bow. There was a giant princess castle in the background. Kori couldn't help to smile at their happiness.

"That was taken last year, at Disney World." Kori turned to see Ivy standing in the doorway drying her ginger with a black towel.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you get out of the shower," Kori said as she exited the room.

"It's fine, it's just my dad's office." Ivy said calmly. "Don't you ever take family pictures?"

Kori just sadly shook her head, "my family, we became separate when I was little. I went with the Gordanians when I was very young. And they never let me see my family." Kori had just simple it down a bit. Okay, a lot. She left out the part where she because a slave to the Gordanians to keep peace in her planet.

"Seems awful," Ivy said softly as she closed the door of the office.

"No more, let's go have that turnover." Kori said as she pushed the memories in the back of her mind.

Xxx

"Dick, where's Dick?" Jenifer said she was trying to calmly manage the play.

"Jenifer," Crystal said carefully, "I don't think he's arrived yet. Plus there's a few hours before everyone has to be here."

"Yes, but Dick is Romeo. He needs to be here two hours before everyone else." Jenifer almost yelled. _Calm down, Jinx, before you hex everyone in this room._ Jenifer rubbed her temples. "You know what, just get in your costume." Jenifer shakily said as Crystal quickly scurried off.

"Hey, Jenn. Sorry we're late. We lost track of time."

Jenifer turned quickly to find Adrienne and Lance handing hands walking towards her. Jenifer would have 'awed' at them, but now was not the time. "Oh good, I need you at the costume display and start handing out costumes right away. Here's a list of whose costumes need to be handed out. If you see Dick or Kori, I need them. Lance, I need you in your Benvolio costume. Go." She said as she quickly handed Adrienne the list and shoved both her and Lance towards the costume display.

"Jenifer, Roy and I just finished putting all the props into place. Need anything?" Garth offered, seeing that she was clearly overwhelmed.

"Yeah, headache medicine. Oh and more coffee." Jenifer said calmly. "Coffee would be great."

"Caffeine? Look at your hands." Garth pointed at her shaking hands, "You don't need any more caffeine. But I'll see what I can find with that headache medicine."

"Thanks." Jenifer said a little too quickly. Jenifer quickly spotted Ivy and Kori walking in through the side door. She quickly waved them over. "Kori and Ivy, I need you two to quickly into your costumes then I need you, Kori, back to me. If you see Dick tell him-"

"- to go to hell?" Ivy finished for Jenifer.

"I like you enthusiasm, but no. That he need costume change then to see me." Jenifer said with the best smile she could manage as they turned to the costume display.

"I actually don't care what Garth says," Jenifer said in mid-yawn, "I need more caffeine." She quickly snuck into the hallway. She quickly walked through the hallways, knowing if a teacher caught her, she'd be sent back into the auditorium with no caffeine and a detention slip. She finally made it to the hall right by the cafeteria, which had vending machines lined up by the wall. She pulled out a dollar bill and clicked the buttons for a Monster.

"Wow, I thought I'd be the only person that would come down here for food."

Jenifer quickly turned expecting it to be a teacher, but instead it was worst.

Wally.

"I'm not coming here for food, I came for caffeine there's a difference." Jenifer said as she grabbed her Monster with slightly shaking hands.

"Caffeine? Why would you need caffeine?" Wally said as clicked a bottom for gummy worms.

"Because I haven't been sle-, wait, I don't have to tell you." Jenifer said as she opened her Monster and started drinking, "Why you do always have to eat?"

"Because teenage boys get hungry."

"And annoying." Jenifer said as she turned down the hall.

"Wait, manager." Wally ran up to her with his bag of gummies, "You're supposed to tell me what to do. Want one?" He offered.

"I don't want anything from you." Jenifer said coldly.

Wally stopped in his tracks and grabbed her forearm. If his plan to convert Jinx to the good guys through Jenifer, he'd first have to get her to stop hating her, and right now it looked as if she'd would ever stop hating him. "What did I ever do to you to make you this mad at me?"

"Let go." Jenifer said as she tugged her arms but he wouldn't budge.

"Not until you tell me." Wally never looked so serious in his life.

"You want to know why I'm mad! You actually want to know. You PLAYED me like a doll and I let you. You're a real jerk. You don't care about me. Or about my home situation. Or my past. You just want to see if you could hook up into you little… little trap." Jenifer screamed as she ripped her arm from his grip. "And I was the idiot that fell for all your crap. It's pretty funny, because I thought you cared. You're damn good liar." Jenifer turned to leave but Wally caught her and spun her to face him.

"I CARE. I do. Why do you think I'm here? If I didn't care I wouldn't be trying. I would be here fighting for you." His voice was ragged as if he was trying to hold back a yell, but it suddenly soften "I've never… ever lied to you. Especially when I kissed you."

"BULL SHIT!" Jenifer pointed her shaking finger into his face, almost of the vague of tears. "You kiss everyone. You flirt with everyone. You lied about everything. You even had that slut Kitten as a girlfriend when you kissed me. "

"She's not my girlfriend!" Wally tried his best to not to yell.

"Oh so you just go on dates with her and flirt with her and suck her face off as, what, friends. You are so unbelievable." Jenifer snorted as.

"I had too. It's complicated. You don't understand."

"THEN MAKE ME." Jenifer said through her teeth.

"I can't." Wally said feeling that he was just making matter's worst and he didn't have another identity to approach Jenifer.

"Why do I even try." Jenifer said.

"But I doesn't matter. I swear. I ended whatever me and Kitten had last night. There's nothing anyone." Wally said but Jenifer was already turning, but he wasn't going to let her leave that easily. He grabbed her arm, this time both of them causing both of them to drop gummies and Monster, and pushed her slowly into the wall. "Believe me, Jenifer. You have to. Let me prove to you I'm more than an asshole."

"Get off," Jenifer said as she tried to free herself but it was no use, but he was surprisingly strong for an average guy.

"Let me prove to you." Wally said in a whisper as he leaned in inches away from her face and lock eyes with her.

"No." Jenifer said but it barely came out as he looked into his crystal blue eyes.

Wally moved even closer where their bodies were touching and his lips were just centimeters from hers, "Let me prove to you." Even though his words hushed, she could feel his breath as he spoke.

"Fine." Jenifer whispered expecting warm lips to touch hers, but instead she felt Wally's body move off of her and let go of her arms.

"Sorry, for your drink." Wally said as he bent down and picked up the now slipped can and his gummies. Jenifer just looked at him speechlessly, but decide it was for the best that she didn't speak otherwise whatever she said was going to sound very… stupid. She simply slowly took back her half empty Monster and started walking back to the auditorium in silence with Wally. "You sure you don't want one?" Wally offered as they reached the auditorium door.

"Yeah, I shouldn't even be having this caffeine can." Jenifer softly said as she opened the door, "I should really get back to managing. The whole play is probably falling apart because of my absence." Jenifer said as she parted ways. Suddenly Wally phone buzzed. He quickly pulled it out seeing it was from Dick asking urgently to meet his in the workshop. He quickly turned away and headed his way. He couldn't help to feel happy. He felt as Jenifer wasn't lying when she said she'd led him prove to him. He carefully opened the workshop door to find Dick standing across the room wearing his Romeo costume.

"Look at my boy, all grown up." Wally pretended to wipe a nonexistent tear as the door closed behind him.

"Wally, this is no time for games. This is serious. I just got an alert." Dick said very seriously.

"What? Why am I still here? Give me the local. I've got this one." Wally said but Dick quickly stopped him.

"It's too late. They already gone. It was the local pawn shop. They seemed to only have stolen small valuables."

"Like gold watched and rings?" Wally asked.

"Exactly, but it was enough to make a fortune and easy enough to carry in a single. I think the same person who rob the pawn shop, attacked the tower as well." Dick explained.

"How come?"

"The security did the same. It stalled for half an hour. Enough to rob and get out of there. Explains why it was small objects." Robin said as he rubbed his chin.

"It can't be." Wally said aloud. _Jenifer has been managing the play all morning and he was just with her._

"How are you sure?" Dick asked curiously. "Do you know who attacked the tower?"

"Do you think villains could be at this school? Like attending class? They've never followed the law before, why now?" Wally asked trying to change the subject.

"It's a possibility. Why are you so sure that the two attacks are two different people?" Dick asked.

"I'm not sure. It's just an open suggesting." Wally said with a smile. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Kori in her Juliet costume.

"Oh great. Jenifer says you and I are need for makeup. And she also said if we didn't hurry, she'd make sure we look like clowns." Kori said.

"Go on Dickie, you need you're make up." Wally said as he waved them off dramatically with a smile plastered to his face.

"Let's go." Kori said as she grabbed Dick arms and started to pull him, "I do not want to upset Jenifer, she is already on the edge." Kori said as they reached a small room with two huge mirrors and a bunch of giggling freshman girls with brushes in their hands.

"Sit here, Dick." A tan blonde slurred.

"I'm a guy, I didn't think I would need make up." Dick said as he sat in a black chair in front of a mirror.

"I know, you're too gorgeous for makeup." A girl currently doing Kori's makeup said in giggles.

"Male makeup. Great." Dick said as he let the girls' starts rubbing his with brushes. After what seemed like forever for Dick, they finally finished with both of Kori and his makeup. He looked into to the mirror to find he looked no different than before expect his cheekbones looked amazing. On the other hand, Kori looked nothing like she did before. She now had on very detailed eyeshadow, light peach blush, mascara, and a bubble gum pink lip gloss.

"I think now we need to find Jenifer." Kori said without looking at herself in the mirror and jumped off her chair and headed for the door with Dick on her heels.

"I feel like everything here is so rush. I bet we have a lot of time before the play starts." Dick said calmly.

"We spend half an hour in makeup. And I still need to talk to Jenifer." Kori said as she started looking around for Jenifer's amber hair. "There." She said as she almost took off in sprint in Jenifer's direction. "Friend Jenifer, we just finished put on our makeup. We've done everything, yes?"

"Um," Jenifer said as she cleaned her wide frame glasses on her shirt, "Yeah, after makeup you're just going to have to chill. But don't do anything to mess up your costumes. If you're hungry we have fruit over there."

"Fruit. Because it doesn't stain." Dick said, "That's smart. I'll go see what you got before Wally decides to eat it all."

"Jenifer, I need to talk to you. Privately." Kori whispered as if someone was eavesdropping.

"Kori, I really don't have the time. I still have so much to do."

"Please, it really is important." Kori's face even showed how serious she was being.

"10 minutes, you have 10 minutes. No more." Jenifer gave in as Kori started to pull her into a corner of the auditorium.

"Xavier, I think we are having the problems." Kori still whispered.

"What do you mean? Like abuse?" Jenifer asked seriously.

"No! Never." Kori practically screamed at the thought.

_Wow, my brain just goes to the worst, doesn't it? _Jenifer thought to herself. "Okay, explain."

"Hey, trying to get really physical with me, and I just can't. And I asked him to stop, over and over. But every time I asked him to, he found it amusing to keep going, as if it was some kind of game. And I don't know if I can trust him anymore." Kori said with her voice cracking.

"Look, I haven't been in relationships or anything close," Jenifer sighed at the fact, "but I say if you feel like he's untrustworthy, you have to dig a little deeper. Find out why you have that feeling."

"I think I understand." Kori said as Jenifer gave her a heartwarming hug. Jenifer might not by the girl with the most friends, but she felt like it was necessary. "Thank you." Kori said softly.

"It's okay. We all have own boy troubles. Trust me." Jenifer said.

"What boy troubles do you have?" Kori said as she pulled away from the hug too quickly and stared at Jenifer, "Do tell."

"It's nothing." Jenifer rolled her eyes ignoring her cheek burning.

"It is not nothing. You are redder than um, um," Kori put a finger on her grin trying her hardest not to speak tamaranean. "Tomato?"

"Was that a statement or question?" Jenifer trying desperately to change the subject.

"Tell. Me." Kori said as she started to poke Jenifer's shoulder repeatedly.

"Kori, you're ten minutes are up." Jenifer said as she rubbed her temples.

"Oh, can you just tell me who these troubles are about?" Kori put on her best puppy dog face and pouted.

"Kori… fine." Jenifer looked both directions to make sure no one was listening. "Both Wally and Vic." Jenifer immediately regretted saying because now Kori had a ten foot smile plastered on her face.

"Wally? You finally came through to him?" Kori said cheekily.

"You said just tell you who." Jenifer said as she trying to hide her blush and turned away and start walking towards the stage. "I have work to do.

Xxx

"Jenifer, have you seem Gar?" Adrienne said as she ran into Jenifer.

"Um, no." Jenifer said as she chewed the tip of the pen in thought. "Everyone's ready? Costumes? Makeup? Props?"

"Yeah, everything is perfect. I think you could now relax just a little." Adrienne felt like she was currently stressing out more than Jenifer. "I need to find Gar. There's less than half an hour left. He was supposed to listen to me one last time before the play. Are you sure you haven't seen him?"

"Actually I did. He was with Wally. I don't know where they are now but if he's anywhere, they are by food." Jenifer said as she was now tapping the pen on her clipboard.

"The fruit stand. Okay. Yeah." Adrienne said as she practically sprinted off to the other side of the auditorium towards the fruit table, hoping they were there. She needed Gar's happy energy to calm her nerves or else this whole room would have a power surge. "Gar?!" Adrienne scream in panic at the thought. She quickly turn around just to bump into someone, sending both of them to the ground.

"This is like the second time we knock each other off our feet." Gar joked as he stood up and offered Adrienne a hand.

"Where have you been?" Adrienne asked as he accept his hand. "We need to practice. Like now."

"EVERYONE IN THEIR PLACES!" Mrs. Fult yelled so everyone could hear.

"Oh, no." Adrienne said as she felt her hands started to shake. "I can't do this. I just can't."

"What are you talking about?" Gar said as he grabbed her shoulders. "Don't worry. You'll do fine. Hey. If you mess up even once, I'll make a total buffoon out of myself as Mercutio and drag the attention off of you. Don't worry about it. No one even pays attention to the narrator, just about Juliet and Romeo being suicidal over two days of love."

Adrienne couldn't help but to let out a quite nervous laugh.

"Adriel, you'll do fine." Gar said as he gave her shoulder a squeeze her shoulder. She felt his positive energy run through her and for a second she actually believe she could do it.

"EVERYONE SETS, NOW!"

"I should… yeah." She said as she curried off and she heard Gar scream good luck. She quickly made it to the edge of the stage, which had its curtains closed, but it didn't stop the soft hum of people talking.

"Oh thank god, Adrienne. Jenifer is up about to open the play. You show stand by her." Mrs. Fult said in exited tone that Adrienne wished could get soak. She walked to the far left of the stage, where Jenifer was standing near a wooden stand that faced the crowd that was seated below.

"Are you ready?" Adrienne asked nervously.

"Does it matter? Rather I'm nervous or not, I still have to do this." Jenifer said, obviously the stress getting to her.

"Good luck," Adrienne repeated Gar's words.

"HA. Luck." Jenifer said nervously as she stepped behind the stand and tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention. "Thank you so much for coming to watch students from Jump City High School too preform the famous classic play 'Romeo and Juliet'." Jenifer said as the crowd started clapping at the mention of 'Romeo and Juliet.' "I'm Jenifer, the manager of this play and the famous Romeo will be played by Richard Grayson and Juliet will be played by Kori Anders. For the rest of the cast list, I suggest you look on the back of your programs. Now, my co-manager, Adrienne, will narrate." Jenifer said as they started clapping again and Adrienne stepped behind the wooden stand, taking Jenifer's place.

"Long ago, two were two families, the Capulets and the Montagues…"

**Xxxxx**

**Ahh, sorry for the cliff hanger with everything. Next chapter the play!**

**Okay, so I was asked if I could add a few more identity reveal. And I personally think it sounds great, but who? Review who you want to be revealed next and by whom. **

**Okay, so a lot of people want Kyd and Raven's relationship to go on, and I'm totally okay with that. But if you feel like I don't write about them enough id because of the fact that they are so similar and they love to do stuff like read and drink tea and they aren't that, uh physical, I guess (I mean like they don't go run to the movie or swim at the beach or go to the fair/carnival) so it gets a little difficult to write about them, so I'm sorry if it seems like I'm leaving them out. I trying so yeah.**

**I am still expecting opinion on whether Raven should end up with Kyd or Beast Boy. I would also like to know who Jinx should end up with, Kid Flash or Cyborg. Flinx is my OTP but I care about your opinion and suggestion too much.**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews I love you guys so much, until next time!**

**Review goal: 165**


	15. Chapter 15: Saturday Evening

**Hey, my titaneers. How are you guys holding up with my cliffhanger? Don't worry. I'll answer your questions. But I promise, the answers will leave you with more questions.**

**I just want to take a moment to thank every single one of you for reviewing, or even just reading. I remember when I first started writing this, I thought no one liked it, but honestly, I am so glad I didn't quit and I promise that I will continue this story for a long time. So you guys are stuck with me and my typos. I am actually planning to rewrite a few of my earlier chapters, no major changes, just typos and help the new readers to understand their feelings and yada yada yada. **

**Okay so question and answer time. YAY.**

**Question: Is Xavier living a double life or is he just your everyday normal teenager?**

**Answer: Everything will be revealed in tonight's chapter. Or at least half revealed. Heh.**

**I AM SO SORRY IF THE R&amp;J PLAY ISNT EXACTLY THE SAME AS THE REAL ONE. I LEFT A LOT OUT AND CHANGED IT A LITTLE SO IT WOULD MAKE SENSE. **

**Okay, well I don't feel like writing a disclaimer, so… snuggle into your bed comfortably, grab your technical device, and enjoy this chapter.**

**By Day One Way, By Night Another**

**Chapter 15. **

Romeo: "Do we have to dance? I mean, I am still in heartbreak." Dick put a hand over his heart as if his heart was sick as he stood in a ballroom filled with a few other students dancing around on the other side of the stage, "There is no one ever as beautiful as Rosalina."

Mercutio: "Romeo, you need to forget about Rosalina. She is far too old for you. This is the whole reason we are sneaking into this ball." Gar said as he playfully pushed Romeo. "I mean, isn't this what this night is about?" Mercutio yelled to the other boys who were also going to the party.

Benvolio: "Mercutio, will you please stop acting foolish, we came here for the celebration." Benvolio said to Mercutio

Mercutio: "You came for the celebration," Gar put his hands in the air in spun around then ran into the dance floor and grabbed a girl and start to do a very old medieval dance, "Enjoy yourself."

Romeo: Dick just stood there, trying his best to act depress as he waiting for Kori to come into the middle of the stage, dancing with Garth. As soon as Kori came into, he acted astonished by her beauty. To be perfectly honest, he didn't have to act at all. "It is as if the light is only focused on her beauty, but her beauty it too powerful to be contained on this earth." Dick thought out loud so the audience could hear. "My heart has never loved until now, I am so for true. I need her name." Romeo said as he gazed at Juliet from behind a pillar.

Tybalt: "Uncle, look, a Montague has crashed our party. I shall handle it." Xavier said from across the room as he drew his sword, but Darrel/Juliet's Father just held out his hand for him to stop.

Capulet/Juliet's Father: "Let it be. It looks like Romeo. I hear he is a very good boy. He will not cause any harm," Darrel said as he held up a wine glass, "It's a celebration."

Tybalt: Xavier just ignored Darrel and kept walking towards Romeo but Darrel quickly stopped him.

Capulet/Juliet's Father: "If you can't control your temper, then I suggest you leave." Darrel said with a straight face at Xavier. Xavier just pouted and slid his sword back into its spot and stared angrily at Romeo before exiting.

Romeo: "Should I ask her to dance?" Dick thought to himself doubtfully, but then jumped in the middle of the dance floor and took Juliet's hand and pulled her to the side. "I know my hand is unworthy of yours which was carved by the saints. But if I may." Romeo said as he bent on one knee and kissed her hand softly and remember Kori giggling when they would rehearse this part, but now she looked really into the character and looked surprised. Dick quickly got up to his feet and held her hand against his. "Almost as if your hands were made by the saints."

Juliet: "For saints have hands that pilgrims do not, but palm to palm in the holy pilgrims' kiss." Kori said softly as she looked into Dick's sapphire eyes.

Romeo: "Then let us do what hands do." Dick said in a husky voice that Kori didn't even know he owned as he was inches apart from Kori.

Juliet: "Indeed." Kori said as she closed her eyes but before their lips could touch, Karen/Nurse/Nanny interrupted them.

Nurse/Nanny: "Juliet! Oh Juliet. Your mother wants you." Karen yelled startling Kori and Dick.

Juliet: "I must go." Kori as she quickly turned to run towards the nurse, but Dick's didn't leave Kori.

Nurse/Nanny: "There you are Juliet. I was looking all over for you." Karen said as she grabbed Kori's arm softly.

Juliet: "Yes, right away. But first, do you mind telling who that young man." Juliet smiled as she pointed to Dick who was standing by Gar and Lance, who were leaving.

Nurse/Nanny: "Oh Juliet. That is Romeo, from the Montague family, our only enemy." Karen said sadly realizing what had happened.

Juliet: "How could this be? My only love is my only hate. But it is too late. My heart already fell in love. And it can't be stopped." Kori said sadly as the curtains began to close, indicating it was the end of the scene.

After a few minutes and sounds of props moving, the curtains finally opened to reveal a small balcony off to the side of the stage and trees by it and a small fence separating the balcony and road. Suddenly you could hear voices coming from the street to reveal Romeo running. Suddenly he climbed the fence and hid on the other side.

Mercutio: "Oh Romeo, my Romeo! Where are the?" Gar said drunkenly as he leaned on Lance.

Benvolio: "Romeo? I guess he went back this way." Lance said as he started to fake laugh and both of them walked into the curtains.

Suddenly Juliet walked out in the balcony wearing a simple white night gown, looking at the stars.

Romeo: "There she is. Stand there as if she was the sun. She IS the sun. My sun. The moon has turned green with jealousy towards Juliet and her beauty. Her twinkle as if it has captured all the star in the galaxy. Should I go and speak to her?" Dick said his thoughts aloud.

Juliet: "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Change your name, and if you won't do that, then I will, so I will no longer be a Capulet and I will be with you." Kori said to the moon while Dick goes unnoticed.

Romeo: Dick quickly move from the fence to Kori sights. Kori quickly gasp not knowing he heard all of what she said. "For you love, never call me Romeo. I will change my name so I will no longer be a Montague."

Juliet: Kori quickly stepped back, still startled from Dick's appearance in her garden. "How did you make it over the orchard walls?"

Romeo: "Love has wings and no limits." Dick said with hopeful eyes.

Juliet: "And you heard everything? How am I supposed to know that you will be truthful to me and know that you know that I am deeply in love with you? You could be using me." Kori said slightly turning her back.

Romeo: "For I have the same love for you." Dick said as he climbed a tree that was by Kori's balcony. "I would never choose to fall in love with the enemy for lust. No, this is true. I will swear on the moon and stars that my love is truer than my blood."

Juliet: "Do not swear on the moon nor star," Kori said as she walked towards the edge where Dick was, "For they have constant orbit. Swear on yourself."

Romeo: "I rather swear on my vows." Dick hopped onto the balcony edge and sat facing Kori. "I would even swear on my only life." Dick softly grabbed Kori's face and pulled her into a kiss. At first, he enjoyed it because he was kissing one of the prettiest girl in his mind, but suddenly he tasted the fiery passion as the sweet taste. All of a sudden, his mind made every connection there was to make. The way she spoke, the fact that she was so happy all the time, the fact that she looked exactly like her except for the eyes.

Kori was Starfire. The whole entire time his dream girl was right in front of him. He was trained by the world's greatest detective and he couldn't even figure out who someone's identity was when they were right in his eyes. Bruce would surely be disappointed.

This discovery just made the kiss even more passionate as he pushed himself more into him, then realized he had an audience, but neither of them seemed to mind as they kissed passionately for a few seconds before breaking apart. Dick was just so glad that it wasn't his turn to speak because at the moment the only thing on his mind was the amazing kiss.

Juliet: "The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." Juliet said as she leaned in for another kiss. She didn't know why, but his lips felt so right, as if it was just Romeo and Juliet who belonged, but also her and Dick. She felt as if he was safe, like a shield. A loveable shield. That all she wanted to do is kiss.

Nurse/Nanny: "Juliet!" Karen called from off stage causing them to part.

Juliet: "Oh my Romeo, I truly have to go, but if I could stay here forever, I would. With you. I'd go anywhere. A thousand times good night. And just these three words, even if they were my last. I love you." She said as she gave him a quick kiss.

Romeo: "And I love you as much as schoolboys love their books. And not even death can tear us apart." Dick said as he kissed Kori again and hear the audience silently laugh at the irony.

Nurse/Nanny: "Madam!" Karen yelled from inside.

Juliet: "Until tomorrow, I will have you in my dreams." Kori said as she headed for the balcony door.

Romeo: "What time tomorrow shall we meet?" Dick sounded as if he was really Romeo. "I just have to see you again."

Juliet: "I will send my nurse to give you a message, in the court, at nine." Kori said as she looked at her door then looked at Dick. She ran back to give Dick one finally kiss before running back inside.

Romeo: "I will rest sleeplessly until I see your face again, my fair Juliet." Dick said as he climbed down the tree. "And my mind will ponder of you no matter what." Dick said to the empty air as the curtains closed.

**Backstage.**

"Wow, what a real Romeo," Wally said as he jumped on Dick's back, "I totally felt like those kisses were real."

"Wally, I have to get to costume change." Dick said as he tried to shake Wally off.

"Dick, is Wally bothering you?" Jenifer said as he approached the boys.

"Actua-" Dick was cut off by Wally hand placed over Dick's mouth.

"Actually, Dickie boy was about to carry me to costume change so I can help him remove his vest and yes." Wally said with a cheeky smile.

Jenifer just rolled her eyes, not willing to deal with Wally. "Just hurry, you have five minutes. That's it nothing else. Go." Jenifer said as she pointed towards the other side of backstage.

"You heard the lady, now! Come on steed." Wally said with his hand still covering Dick's mouth, refusing to let his protests out into the air. After another death stare from Jenifer, Dick gave up and started to carry Wally on his back piggyback style. After a lot of glances and Dick silently cursing, Dick made it to the costume change. Wally grabbed his second costume as he jumped down from Dick's back and handed him the costume.

"You're such a showoff." Dick said as he quickly walked into a dressing room and started to quickly change. "I thought Jenifer hated you."

"I think we are on good terms. Somewhat good terms, well she doesn't avoid me or ignore me so yeah." Wally said as he leaned on the dressing room door. "What about you and Kori? I have a feeling that ya'll were supposed to kiss like once. Or not at all, because you guys didn't kiss in rehearsal."

"Wally, we actually only kissed because of script, and we didn't kiss in rehearsal because Mrs. Flut didn't want to encourage kids to make out on stage." Dick said through the door.

"So you're telling me that if it wasn't for the script, you would never have kissed Kori," Wally said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well according to logic, I already kissed Kori, just not as Kori." Dick said as he pushed the door open causing Wally to fall.

"You're not saying…" Wally said with a blank expression on his face as he laid on the ground.

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying." Dick said as he helped Wally up and looked down at his blue pants and even a darker blue vest with green sleeves. "Romeo has no style." Dick said with a sighed as he started to walk towards the stage.

"Wow," was the only response Wally could come up with. "Are you going to tell her who you are?"

"I can't, remember?" Dick said.

"Oh yeah, Bat's good old 'can't share your identity with anyone except the Bat family' rule thing." Wally said.

"Yeah, you remember how much begging it took for you to know who I was?" Dick reminded.

"I'm pretty sure, I already knew. We just had to make it seem like I didn't know," Wally said with a smile but was wiped cleaned as Dick stared at him.

"Dick, set now!" Jenifer said as she started to clear everyone from the stage, which no longer contained the balcony or trees. It now had steps to a build and a big court where a few silent characters on stage but mostly Dick, Lance, and Gar. The curtains slowly slid opened.

Benvolio: "O Romeo, did you hear from Tybalt?" Lance ran towards Dick and Gar who were fake talking.

Romeo: "What do you speak of?" Dick asked confused as Lance handed him a long note.

Mercutio: "What does it say?" Gar asked as he tried to sneak a peek at the note.

Romeo: "It says that Tybalt wants to have a duel with me…" Dick paused, "over your life."

Mercutio: "Can he just be a man and not bring me into this." Gar said as Xavier and a few silent boy characters walked onto the stage. "You hear that Tybalt?!" Gar said as he ran towards Tybalt with Dick and Lance behind him and even a few silent Montagues boys followed. Gar drew his sword and pointed it towards Xavier. "If you are going to battle Romeo, you will do it over his life. If you want my life, you are going to have to battle me." Gar said angrily.

Tybalt: "If a duel is what you ask," Xavier said as he pulled out his sword, "then you shall have one!" Immediately their swords started to clash against one another as both sides started to cheer.

Romeo: "This is nonsense; you want to fight me, not Mercutio." Dick screamed as he got into the middle of the two boys.

Mercutio: "Over my life, I don't think so." Gar said as the two continued to fight. Romeo quickly got in between the two and Tybalt slid his sword through Mercutio's arms and stabbed him without anyone noticing. He quickly slid back his sword and waved at his guys indicating them to leave with him.

Tybalt: "Let's see if we can ditch these losers," Xavier said as him and his side character went to the back corner of the stage.

Romeo: Dick raised his eyebrow knowing the word 'losers' was not in the script. Dick quickly looked at Gar as Gar smiled the fakest smile he could manage.

Mercutio: "We have won!" Gar said as the Montagues cheered. "We shall celebrate!" Gar said as he slightly winced at the (fake) pain that was coming in from his side. He started to sway at both sides and climbs up the steps as everyone stood below him. "I curse both these families." Gar said as he collapsed on the ground dramatically. Everyone continued laughing, thinking he was joking.

Romeo: Dick slowly walked towards Gar motionless body. Dick quickly moved Gar's hand and reveal a (fake) big gash from Xavier's knife. "NO! Mercutio! Wake up." Dick shook Gar body furious. "For now I will have to avenge your death, for it is my fault." Dick said angrily as he ran towards Xavier with Lance following behind him.

Benvolio: "Romeo, no!" Lance said as Dick approached Xavier.

Romeo: "I challenge you to a duel." Dick said as he lifted his sword.

Tybalt: "Then a duel is what you will have." Xavier said as he clashed his swords against Dick's. Dick almost felt as if Xavier was trying too hard as they 'dueled' it out. Dick was about to stab Xavier, but instead of following the script, Xavier pushed Dick's sword to the ground and punch Dick square in the chest.

Romeo: Dick had to take a step back but quickly recovered and gave Xavier a dirty look. All Xavier did was mouth the word 'Ivy.' Dick quickly put the pieces together and figured Ivy told Xavier that Dick broke up with her and Xavier felt as if he needed to settle it by fighting. Dick quickly rolled on the ground and grabbed his sword and 'stabbed' Xavier in the heart. "For Mercutio." Romeo screamed in rage. Xavier had no other choice but to fall to the ground and fake die.

Benvolio: "O Romeo, what have you done?" Lance said as he looked down at Xavier body. "Oh no! The prince!" Lance said as he pointed to Devin/Prince walking towards the scene.

Prince: "What has happened here? Benvolio, I need the truth." Devin said in the deepest voice either of them heard. Lance quickly explained what had happened and Devin turned to look angrily at Dick who dropped his sword realizing what he just did. "Romeo! I ban you from this city. You no longer can even step foot on the tile!" Dick quickly ran off and the curtains began to close once again.

XXX

Okay, so I'm just going to explain what happens next in the play because writing it all out in play form will take ten years: So basically, Romeo goes to the priest asking for help. The priest suggest Romeo and Juliet get married, then Romeo goes out of the city. Juliet's dad thinks Juliet is sad over Tybalt's death, but she's really sad because Romeo left. In result, Juliet's dad plans Juliet to marry Paris because in his mind it'd make her happy. Juliet doesn't want to marry Paris so she gets a 'potion' thing from the priest that puts her in a 24 coma, and they think she's dead so they put her in a tomb. So ya'll should be up to speed.

XXX

**Backstage.**

Kori was revealed that she finally had a break from acting. Currently Dick was doing the scene where he was out of town and a servant announced to him that Juliet died, so she had a good 20 minutes before she had to get back to set. Kori looked down at her plain black dress and a black veal as she walked around the corner and found exactly who she was looking for.

Xavier.

"Where were you in the beginning of the play?" Kori asked as she approached Xavier who was still in costume.

"What do you mean?" Xavier said rudely.

"You were late." Kori said crossing her arms above her chest not appraising his tone.

"Oh, I was um, doing stuff." Xavier said.

Kori was naïve, but not stupid. She knew suspicious activity right off the back. "Oh really? Like what?"

"None of your business, bitch." Xavier said as he pushed passed her leaving Kori stunned.

Kori stood there almost hurt, but most of all feeling stupid for falling for Xavier little act. Kori eyes fell onto his brown bulky backpack. 'If you feel like he's untrustworthy, you have to dig a little deeper. Find out why you have that feeling', Jenifer's words popped into her head as she stepped closer to his backpack. She quickly turned around to make sure that no one was watching as she sat on the ground and unlatched the buckle and opened the main pocket.

Kori gasped loudly as she made her discovery. Kori reached her shaking hand into his backpack to pull out a gold watch and gold rings and jewels and a red X gadget. Quickly put the items back into his backpack and quickly buckled it again and trying to slow down her thoughts. The report that Robin sent out before the play mentioned that a pawn shop was robbed, but only small valuables. And the X gadget. Xavier, her boyfriend, was Red X, the criminal. She was dating a criminal. Kori just stood up and sprinted away from the backpack as if it was going to come alive and shallow her. Her fears were coming true.

XXX

**Still backstage.**

"Jenifer! Could the almighty manager take a break for a second and share some chips?" Wally said as he offered her the bag of salted potato chips.

"I wish I had a second," Jenifer said as she looked around, "I have five minutes before Kori goes on stage to do the suicide scene, and I seem to have lost her."

"Here, I'll help you find her." Wally said as he grabbed Jenifer's wrist and started to pull her as he started walking. "Kori. Here Kori. Come on Kori. We have a treat."

"Wally." Jenifer said with a strength straight face.

"What?" Wally said with a flirtatious smile.

"She's not a dog." Jenifer said but Wally just tugged her once again. "If we can't find her, that means I have to be Juliet." Jenifer said with a shaky voice.

"Uh no, you don't want to kiss Dick. He's um, weird." Wally said as he kept searching for the redhead.

"Or is it that you don't want me kiss-"

"I found her." Wally said as he ran towards Kori, who was sitting with her back to the wall and her head hidden in her knees.

"Oh my, Kori." Jenifer said as Wally let go of her and she ran towards Kori and knelt down next Kori, "Kori, what's happening. You have to get to set." Jenifer said as calmly as she could.

"I c-can't" Kori said barely in a whisper.

"Jen," Wally said as he pointed towards Kori. Jenifer silently gasped as she saw Kori was violently shaking.

"Kori, what happened?" Jenifer said softly as Kori slowly lifted her face from her knees reveal tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I was wrong, he's a criminal." Kori sobbed as she buried herself within Jenifer and started crying again.

"Criminal?" Wally repeated her words in a whisper tilting his head trying to understand, "Jenifer, the play." Wally said suddenly remembering.

"I have to deal with this, I just have to." Jenifer said as she stood up with Kori's face still buried in her shoulder. "Kori, we're going to get air, okay?" Jenifer said as she felt a nod within her shoulder. "Wally, I need you to fix the play." Jenifer said as she stroked Kori's hair.

"How? I can't-"

"Please." Jenifer begged. Wally was about to protest but remembered he asked her to give him a chance to prove it. Prove that he wasn't playing game. He looked into Jenifer eyes and saw true plead. A thing he never saw in neither Jenifer nor Jinx. He had to. Wally just nodded and Jenifer slowly turned and opened the emergency door leading Kori out.

"Oh, the things I do for you." Wally whispered.

xxx

**Scene where Romeo is in the tomb and finds Juliet 'dead.'**

Romeo: "Oh Juliet!" Dick said as he entered tomb and saw Juliet's body covered with a black blanket. "My Juliet, my lovely Juliet. How could you leave this earth without me? My life is nothing but bones now. My only love slipped through my slippery fingers. O what I would do for you kiss of your lips one more time. To see your smile. To smell your sweet fragrance. But I will be with you soon, for I have my best friend." Dick held up a small bottle of black liquid. "The finest poison in all the city." Dick held it up to him and almost it drank it before it was swatted out of his hand and split all over Dick's face. Surprise by the sudden script change. "Juliet."

Juliet: "Now Romeo, thy bae, why would you trying to end your life if I am right here. I thought I was the reason you want to live, not die." Suddenly to the black was pushed off to reveal the one and only.

Romeo: "Wally?" Dick whispered to the redhead that had on a black dress and a black veal, making it look like he had long hair.

Juliet: "You have some explaining to do." Wally said in the most girlish voice he could manager as he sat up and started to tap his foot. "Technical Difficulties, go with it." Wally whispered so the audience wouldn't hear.

Romeo: Dick groaned before getting on his knees, "My dear Juliet, I thought you were dead, for were in the tomb." Dick said trying his best to make up as he went.

Juliet: "Well, I was supposed to get married to Paris, but I loved you too much to break our vows so I decide to fake die. Now we can be together!" Wally squeaked.

Narrator: _What? This can't be happening_, Adrienne thoughts panicked, _I NEED to end this_. "And to declare their love they shared a kiss, forgetting about the poison that had spilt on Romeo's lips." Adrienne said through the microphone hoping the boys got the hint.

Romeo: "Fuck. I'll kill you for this." Dick grunted as he leaned into Wally, but as they were centimeters apart the light fixtures above the stage exploded causing everything to fall dark. As the emergency light dimmers came on, all you could see was the two boys lying on the ground, (fake) dead. Suddenly the Victor/priest walked into the tomb with both Juliet and Romeo's father.

Priest: "Oh no, we are too late." Victor said to the two fathers.

Narrator: Adrienne gave the signal and the curtains started to close ending the play. "The two families figured the fight was meaningless and the Montagues decided to make a gold statue of Juliet while the Capulets decided to make a gold statue of Romeo, ending the feud." Adrienne finished as the audience stood up and started clapping. Adrienne just thanked them before disappearing behind the curtains.

Xxx

"None. Of. That. Happened." Dick said as he slowly got up and kicked Wally in the side. "What the hell was that?"

"Uh, you see." Wally said as he hopped up from the ground, "It was a power outage, I think."

"Be glad that happened, otherwise your head would be on a stick." Dick said angrily.

"Chill, nothing happened. The power of the lights saved us." Wally said so thankful.

"What happened to Kori? Or Jenifer? Isn't she the backup Juliet?" Dick said as his face was growing red.

"You see…"

**Meanwhile.**

"Kori, I can't understand you unless you stop crying." Jenifer said as she pulled off her hoodie and started to wipe Kori's face.

"He… lied…" Kori was between sobs. "I'm g-going… to b-b-be kicked out."

"What? Why? You need to start from the beginning. Please." Jenifer said as they were both sitting their back to the outside wall facing the parking lot.

"Xavier… he was b-being so rude, and y-you said I-I-I had to dig deeper, so I went through his bag… and… and I found… he's a criminal…" Kori said in tears that Jenifer quickly wiped. "And i-if my p-parents found out, t-t-they would kick me out."

"Kori," Jenifer said softly as she looked into Kori's glossy eyes realizing that she never would imagine Jinx, the super mistress, to be a confronting teenage girl. But she felt like it was what she was meant for, "This boy has caused you too much pain, if you want I can break up with him for you or you can do it for yourself." Jenifer said as Kori leaned her head onto Jenifer shoulder, "You can't keep dating a criminal. It's like keeping a knife in your pocket. It's just going to keep stabbing you every time you sit down." Jenifer, feeling her emotion get pushed around, knew it was true.

No one wants to date a criminal.

"Report him." Jenifer softly said knowing she was betraying her own kind, "Report him to the police." They just sat there as Kori's crying became small sniffles.

"Jenifer?" Kori asked softly.

"Yes?"

"You're a really good best friend." Kori words stuck to the chilly night air.

Suddenly, both girl looked towards the parking lot as people started to file of the auditorium.

"The ending was the best part! I loved how they did the special effects and changed how they died." A little boy said as his parents held his hand.

"The play…" Jenifer whispered to herself, "It's over." Jenifer stood up and offered Kori a hand that she took.

"I am going to dump him. I am brave and superior." Kori said as she linked arms with Jenifer. "Is my makeup okay?"

"What makeup? It's literally all over my hoodie." Jenifer joked causing Kori to laugh. "Come on." Kori and Jenifer walked in the auditorium and after a few little kids asking Kori to sign their programs and adult shook Jenifer's hand and said as great the play was, they finally got through the crowd of people and made it up on to the side stairs that led to the stage.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jenifer offered as they pressed into the curtains.

"I have this one." Kori said as she left Jenifer and started to head where Xavier's backpack was, where immediately she found Xavier on his phone. "I need to speak to you."

"About what?" Xavier cocked his head to the side.

"About of us. The thing is, there no longer is an 'us'. I am doing the dumping." Kori said emotionless.

Xavier just looked at her as if she spoke a different language. "No." He said flatly. "You're not dumping me."

"Yes I am. I am done with your hormones and rudeness." Kori said as turned her back to him and started walking away.

"I said NO!" Xavier said as he grabbed both of Kori and pushed her into a wall, "You are not leaving me."

"Xavier, you're hurting me." Kori said as she tried to escape but Xavier just tighten his grip even more.

"Do you understand? You will not leave me." Xavier said with a sneaky smile, "Matter a fact you're going home with me."

"NO! Stop!" Kori yelled but Xavier just tighten his grip even more, even her tamaranean strength couldn't get out of. Suddenly someone had ripped Xavier off of Kori causing Kori to fall to the ground. When she turned her head, she saw Xavier taking a swing at Dick, but Dick quickly dodged and made a punch for Xavier's face, throwing him on the ground. Dick brushed himself and offered Kori a hand, but before Kori take it, Xavier tackle Dick, ramming him into the wall. Xavier threw a powerful punch to Dick's face, but Dick quickly ducked, causing Xavier to yelp at the pain of his fist going into contact with the concrete wall. Dick quickly got behind Xavier and kicked him right underneath the knee causing Xavier to fall to the ground holding his throbbing hand. Dick quickly got Xavier in a headlock and kept him there until his eyes fell shut and passed out. Dick just let Xavier fall to the ground then looked Kori in the eyes.

"Uh, you have a terrible boyfriend." Dick sheepishly said.

"Ex-boyfriend." Kori corrected as she got up as Dick bent down to pick up a bouquet off pink and red carnation flowers.

"I came to give you these when I heard you scream." Dick said as he handed her the flowers.

"They are glorious!" Kori said with glossy eyes, "Thank you!" Kori said as she wrapped him in a hug.

"Everything for Juliet." Dick said with a smile not even going to ask why she wasn't there for the last scene. He just wanted to hold her forever.

Xxx

"What are you wearing?" Jenifer said as she approached Wally who was now bright red.

"Well, before I explain this," He said as he looked down at the dress he was wearing, "I have something for you." Wally said with a flirtatious smile as he whipped a bouquet of pink, orange, and mostly red roses out from behind his back. "For my lady." He said as he bowed.

In awe, Jenifer slowly took the roses from Wally and read the note that was stuck on one of the roses, 'What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.' Jenifer let a smile cross her face, "So you're into Shakespeare?"

"For you, babe, I'm into anything." Wally said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You ruined it with babe and the eyebrows." Jenifer trying her best to say flatly. "So, are you going to explain why you're dressed as a girl?"

"Oh, yeah." Wally said as he got back on his feet and rubbed the back of his head, "Well you told me to fix the play and I sort of knew what happened at the end so I became Juliet."

"You? Juliet?" Jenifer started laughing.

"Yeah, thanks. Laugh at my misery." Wally joked.

"Wait, that means you had to kiss Romeo!" Jenifer said holding her sides, laughing.

"Thanks," Wally pouted then dazed at Jenifer laughing. Her being stuck in underground base with idiots probably caused her to never laugh this hard.

"Thank you," She said as she wiped the tears of laughter. "Thank you for fixing the play." Jenifer said as poked Wally's pouting face.

"You could thank me in kisses." Wally said as his pout disappeared.

"How about a hug?" Jenifer offered not fully trusting Wally yet.

"It's the next big thing." Wally said as he wrapped his muscular arms around Jenifer's slim body.

Xxx

"There she is!" Gar said happily as he ran up behind Adrienne who was holding a bouquet of dark red carnations flowers. "Wow, someone already beat me to it."

"Hey Garl, and what do you mean?" Adrienne asked before noticing that Garl was holding a bouquet of dark purple bearded Irises.

"I know we already celebrated but I think you deserve these because of you fixing the world Wally and Dick thing." Garl said with a slight blush.

"What was that even about?" Adrienne asked worriedly.

"Oh, I think they couldn't find Kori nor Jenifer so Wally stepped up. But they got saved when someone turned the lights off." Gar said laughing.

"Yeah, that's what happened. Someone turned off the lights." Adrienne said.

"Are you okay?" Gar asked noticing her sudden change.

"Yes, I'm just relieved." Adrienne said with a sigh as she looked around, "I actually have to help Jenifer um, clean up the props." Adrienne said as she pointed to Jenifer who was currently talking to Roy, who was rolling some props away.

"Okay?" Gar said as Adrienne scurried away. _Why was she acting so weird?_

"Gar! Amazing job on the whole dying thing." Wally said as he gave Gar a fist bump.

"You're the expert." Gar said. _Oh well, I'll figure it later_.

Xxx

_Carefu_l_,_ Robin thought as he slowly slid himself in the window of Xavier's house. He had got an anonymous report earlier that Xavier was Red-X. At first he didn't believe it and thought it was a joke but when the report included an address and that the thing robbed from the pawn shop were in his school bag, he decided to check it out.

He quickly went around the kitchen and slowly stepped into the living room in the small house to discover Xavier watching TV with a piece of frozen steak pressed up against his face. _Opps_. He thought as he remembered punching him. He quickly spotted the brown backpack across the room. Robin quickly jumped passed Xavier and ripped open the backpack to his surprise was filled with what the report said.

"Are you some kind of cop?" Xavier ask as he was now holding a gun towards Robin.

"I thought Red-X didn't use guns." Robin said as he threw a birdarang knocking the gun out of his hands and jumped on Xavier causing him to fall.

"What do you mean?" Xavier said as he struggled out of Robin's grip as Robin tied Xavier's hands behind his back.

"Don't fake it. I know you're Red-X." Robin almost screamed.

"Wha- oh are you talking about that stupid costume someone gave me?" Xavier said.

"What are you talking about?" Robin said as he dug his hand into Xavier's shirt, lifting his off the ground.

"The X costume. It came with a belt. I got it in the mail. It had a note and a hard drive. The note said to rob the pawn shop and to put the drive in the computer to shut off the security." Xavier said shaking.

"Why would you would a pawn shop because of a note?" Robin said lifting him even higher.

"B-because it said if I didn't I wouldn't get my supply of drugs that I had to deal." Xavier said, "See so yourself. The note's and the costume is behind the TV."

Robin immediately released Xavier and threw the TV off of its table to find exactly what Xavier said. He quickly scooped up the evidence and turned to face Xavier, "Thanks for confessing that you robbed the pawn shop and are a drug dealer. Police will be here shortly." Robin said as he handcuffed his hands and tied his legs and taped his mouth and sat him on the couch and contacted the police. He ran outside where his R-Cycle was waiting for him. He quickly stashed the suit and other evidence in the under his seat and started to drive away as he head the sirens.

_If Xavier isn't Red-X then who is?_

**Xxx**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter my loves.**

**I would love to give a huge shout out to my friend, STEVIEUNIVERSE. She gave me the idea of making Wally Juliet and it made me so happy that I just had to put it in the story. I totally recommend looking at her stories and seeing if any catches your interest. **

**I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get out. The whole translating Shakespeare to English took forever. **

**Thank you so much for everything, especially for reviewing. I would love hear more suggestions that should happen in the lives of the titans. **

**Review Goal: 200**


	16. Chapter 16: Wednesday Morning

**Hello my titaneers, I just got to say that ya'll are my just amazing blowing up my review box thingy. **

**Okay, so I really don't like how slow this is going, especially when I have so much weekend stuff planned for them, so instead of doing everyday of the week, I'll just do like two days of the school week then the weekend. Cool? Cool.**

**Okay, I see A LOT of ya'll want Gar to put the pieces together about Adrienne and I love how much attention this couple is getting and trust me. He will figure out in a couple of chapters, which will be delivered as fast as they can since you guys pass the review goal like crazy nowadays. **

**Well, okay. So this chapter should be long for the fact that it's WEDNESDAY in this story and I skipped the rest of the week, so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I do owe all the suspense that I create but unfortunately not the characters that create it.**

**By Day One Way, By Night Another.**

**Chapter 16. Wednesday**

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

"What?" Robin said groggily as he sat up in his bed that had papers scattered all over.

"Dude, I think you slept in, I'm waiting for you. In the garage. For school." Wally's static voice said.

"Shit." Robin said as he hopped out of his bed and raced down the hall towards the staircase that led down to the garage. Robin quickly grabbed two black backpacks before hopping into Wally's red sports car.

"Dude, that was the fastest sprint that I've ever seen from you." Wally said with a cheeky smile. "So what happened this time?" Wally asked as he backed out of Robin's private spot and started driving down the underground tunnel.

"I slept in." Robin said as he opened one black backpack to reveal an extra set of civilian clothes.

"Boy Wonder doesn't just sleep in. Something kept you up. Was it some hot alien inching through your bed?" Wally wiggled his eyebrows.

Dick turned a bright red before shaking his head, "No, research." He said as he took off his mask and replaced it with dark shades.

"The whole Red-X thing? This is the third time I caught you obsessing over this." Wally said as he drove out of the tunnel.

"It's just doesn't make any sense. Why would Red-X give his suit away to some total bum and tell him to rob a pawn shop for drugs? Red-X isn't a drug dealer." Dick rubbed his forehead.

"Not to mention that this bum was dating your new love interest." Wally said with a grin. "And he was probably trying to get you all wired up."

"I regret telling you about the whole Starfire Kori thing." Dick said as he finished changing, "Can we get something to eat? I haven't even had time to swallow air. Maybe Xavier is lying about the whole 'Red-X leaving him a present' thing. We haven't heard anything from Red-X since Xavier was put to jail."

"I thought you'd never ask." Wally said licking his lips. "But also haven't heard from Red-X in months. He just comes and goes when he's pleases."

"He stole those rubies remember? That was just a week ago." Dick informed.

"But then someone else stole them for you." Wally said as he pulled into McDonalds.

"Or Red-X stole them back. It'd explain why both the security on the pawnshop and tower just shut down for a period of time. It makes perfect sense." Dick said As Wally rolled down his window to order.

"How may I help you?" This machine said statically.

"Yes, I would like a one number one, meal, with orange juice. Also a number three and five and seven, meals." Wally said as he turned towards Dick, "What do you want?"

Dick rolled his eyes, "I'm eating your number one."

"But that's my number one." Wally said dramatically.

"Will that be it for you sir?" The machine spoke.

"Yes." Dick spoke before Wally could protest.

"You're total is on the screen, pull up to the first window."

"Dick, I'm going to be completely honest with you. Red-X isn't the person who attacked the tower." Wally said as he pulled up to the window and handed the cashier the money.

"How are you so sure? This is the second time you've mention the two attacks being two different people. We have evidence now." Dick said as Wally received his change and bags with his meals.

"I just know." Wally said as he started to hand Dick the bags. "And we have don't evidence. Just these people are good hackers when it comes to security systems. And the hard drive that wiped the security clean for an hour that could be a new thing on the villain market."

"Wally? Do you know who attacked the tower? You sound pretty positive you know who it is. It's almost as if you're defending them." Dick glared at the redhead.

"Okay, maybe I do. But this is my mission. Mine. Okay?" Wally said as he sped out of the drive through in slight anger.

"How is it your mission? It's our tower!"

"EXACTLY! Sometimes I just feel like I am an extra in the whole Titan thing."

"I asked you if you wanted to be part of the team but you just said that rather work alone."

"BECAUSE I WAS IN SCHOOL! I can't speed out of a giant T shaped tower everyday without one of the titans learning my identity." Wally sighed trying to calm himself down, "look, me catching the villain who trashed the tower will make me feel like I matter in the team without out being in the secret circle." Wally wasn't even lying, but he wasn't going to bring up that he knew Jinx did it and he was trying to convert her into a titan and Dick would never let a former villain who stole and trashed their tower be a part of the team.

"Okay, the mission's yours." Dick said as he looked out the window. "Let's talk about something else."

"Okay, how are you and the hot alien?" Wally said.

"Look how fast you can return to your normal annoying self." Dick said as he started looking through the bags.

"I'm being serious, how are you and Kori? I mean now that she's single from a drug addict." Wally said as he pulled into the school parking lot and parked in his usual spot, leaving the car on so he and Dick could eat.

"Uh, okay I guess. I mean I'm trying to get close to her but I really can't because she and Ivy are like glued to each other's sides and every time I look Kori's way, Ivy is sending me a death stare. The only time I get to talk to her is English." Dick grabbed a hash brown.

"Why not try to get close to Starfire?" Wally said as he gobbled down a meal.

"Because she's acting like Raven. She's never coming out her room, unless we have a mission." Dick sighed.

"She's probably still upset that her first human boyfriend is behind bars. Give her time. Make Kori happy then Starfire will be happy and she'll be out playing Super Ninja Fury with you in no time." Wally sipped his orange juice.

"It sounds like Wally is working on his lady skills. Who's this lucky lady?" Dick poked Wally. "Jenifer, I assume?" Wally smiled at the mention of her name and Dick knew he was right. "So you two are cool now?"

"Sort of. Like we aren't even close to being almost a thing, but she doesn't hate me anymore. Like she'd talk to me in class since Kitten is out of the picture and I can occasionally get her to smile. OCCASIONALLY. She still doesn't trust me. I need something to happen so she'll trust me. Like we need a bonding moment or something but I'm never alone." Dick just nodded understandingly. Suddenly Wally spit his orange juice all over his dash. "I have an idea. We could go camping. Jenifer and I. Pure wilderness. So I'll be the only one that she can talk to because no one camps anymore. It's perfect!"

"Do you even think she'll go? And how are you going to pay for that?" Dick threw some napkins in Wally's face.

"Reward money. And who doesn't want to spend a weekend with the Wall-Man?" Wally said as he cleaned his dash as both boys heard the bell ring from inside. "What I didn't even get to finish my last meal." Wally opened this door and stepped out.

"You mean mine?" Dick raised an eyebrow as he threw away the trash.

"I'm going to starve now."

"YOU ATE THREE MEALS!" Dick laughed as they walked into the school.

"I have to keep my energy in case of emergencies." Wally grinned as he got to his class. "Thanks Dickie boy for walking me to my class."

"If I could, I would walk you off a cliff." Dick joked as he pushed Wally into the classroom and walked away. Wally quickly regained his balance to find Jenifer sitting in her desk staring at him.

"You can't even walk without tripping? Wow." Jenifer said as Wally sat on her desk.

"Didn't I catch you from falling?" Wally flirtatiously smiled.

"When?" Jenifer asked confused.

"When you were falling for me." Wally smile got even bigger as Jenifer snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Could you get any cheesier?"

"Like the pizza in the contest you lost?" Wally could see her slightly turning pink.

"When did that happen? I don't remember anything." Jenifer tried her best not to smile.

"Then let me help you remember. I hear that camping brings back a lot of memories." Wally started hinting.

"I think being out in the woods with snakes and mosquitoes has nothing to do with regaining memories." Jenifer said flatly.

"Let's find out shall we?" Wally said as he slightly raised his eyebrows.

"Are you suggesting that you want me to trust you alone in the dark woods with you?" Jenifer almost glared at him.

Suddenly Wally started to laugh, "You thought I meant just you and me? Of course not. A ton of people are going." Wally lied.

Jenifer raised her eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it as Mrs. Fult entered the room causing Wally to jump off of Jenifer's desk and scrambled for the desk behind Jenifer, with only one thought in his mind. _How am I supposed to find a ton of people to go camping?_

Xxx

"So the answer to this equation would be 5.56." The math teacher wrote on the board while the half of the class who was actually paying attention wrote it down in their notes. Suddenly the classroom loudspeaker went off, asking the teacher to report to the office for a few minutes. "Okay class, sit tight. I'll be right back." She said as she exited and as soon as the door closed everyone started talking.

"Okay so I bought a new strapless bikini," Ivy said as she turned towards Kori, "It's just gorgeous and leaves no tan lines. So I was thinking we could leave as soon as school ends so we can catch more rays."

"You still want to tan?" Kori asked uncertain, "At the beach of shells."

"Yeah, why?" Ivy said as she tilted her head.

"Do you not remember what happened last time?" Kori whispered.

"Yeah, but that guy is behind bars, we don't have to worry about it anymore." Ivy said as she inspected her nails.

"You don't understand. These guys don't just work alone. He said he had a boss, which means the boss has employees. It could be thousands of men like the one the one that attacked us, maybe even stronger."

"But they wouldn't go in the same spot, it'd be too noticeable."

"Yes they will. Criminals are unintelligent." Kori said feeling a little offended, "If you want to go then go. I'm not stopping you; I'm just saying it's dangerous."

"Fine," Ivy sighed, "Since we won't be going to the beach, you have to stay the night. We could swim in my pool and hopefully get a little tan. It'll be great." Ivy said happily.

"It sounds absolutely glorious!" Kori smiled.

"Have you heard from Xavier?" Ivy said quietly knowing it was a touchy subject.

"Not since his arrest." Kori said as she looked at floor.

"I still don't understand why he was arrested, he is completely innocent." Ivy said as Kori made a face.

"He robbed a pawn shop. They have proof."

"Maybe he got framed. A ton of people get framed." Ivy said convinced he didn't do anything.

Kori was about to open her mouth and tell her the fact that Xavier almost abused her twice but was stopped when the teacher re-enter the room.

"Settle down class. Now back to our lesson."

Xxx

"Hey Dick," Kori said as Dick slid into Xavier old seat.

Dick winced at the sound of his name coming from her mouth. Anytime someone called him Dick, it sounded normal, but when she said it, it sounded like she meant to spit it out. "Richard, my name's Richard." Dick slightly blushed.

"Richard? Then why does everyone call you Dick?" Kori asked tilting her head.

"Well it's more of a nickname that my um, parents gave me and when Wally found out, he thought it was so funny so he called me it ALL the time and it kind of stuck." Dick explained.

"Oh, so you would prefer me to call you Richard." Kori smiled, "Why?"

_Cause you're not like all the other people_. Dick thought and was about to say into Wally jumped onto Dick's desk.

"Wally? What are you doing here?" Dick said as he pushed Wally off of his desk.

"I just miss you so much my Dickie boy." Wally said as he now sat on Kori's desk.

"But I thought you had English class with Jenifer?" Kori said confused, "That means you already took this class."

"How would you know what classes I take? Do I have a stalker?" Wally flirtatious smiles at Kori as Dick hit him.

"No, Jenifer told me." Kori said slowly.

"Jenifer talks about me to you?" Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Wally, what do you want? You are going to be late for your next class." Dick said a little annoyed that Wally was taking his only time to talk to Kori.

"I came here for you." Wally said as he poked Dick in the cheek, "And I'm not going to my next class, family emergency, I need you to come with me."

Dick's mind quickly went to the assumption that it had something to deal with the titans and quickly got out of his desk, "Talk to you tomorrow?" Dick asked as Kori nodded and Dick gathered his things.

"Don't worry about asking for permission, I already got it for you." Wally said as he followed Dick out of the room.

"What'd you say?" Dick said as he turned the corner.

"Family emergency and that you live with me." Wally smiled.

"You live in an apartment that has no other human being in it what-so-ever." Dick said wondering how the teacher believed him.

"An apartment that a family member is paying for as long as I keep my grades up and there will soon be another human being living in my apartment." Wally smiled at the thought.

"Who would want to live with a pig? You literally eat everything in sight and don't clean do save your life." Dick rolled his eyes.

"Uh, why clean where it some take a millisecond to pick it up later?" Wally question.

"Okay, no more. We need to get on task. What was the emergency?" Dick said as he opened the door leading to the school parking lot.

"Okay remember when I was explaining to you my whole plan of me getting Jenifer to camp with me?" Wally said as he unlocked his car from the distance.

"The plan I told you wouldn't work…"

"Well, it slightly worked, she didn't like the idea of being alone in the woods with me…"

"Who would?"

"So I accidently slipped and said a TON of people were going…."

"You idiot."

"And now I need a ton of people to go…"

"Did you seriously get me out of class to ask me to spend a full weekend in the woods when I have duties…"

"Duties that you need a break from since you have a whole team…"

"I'm going back to class…" Dick said as he turn back.

"Wait!" Wally said as he grabbed Dick's arm, "I didn't even tell you the best part yet."

"I don't want to hear it." Dick said as he started to stomp away.

"It involves you spending a whole weekend with Kori getting to know her while not getting death stares from Ivy." Wally said hoping Dick would stop, which he did. "You see, I said a ton so it has to be more than like five so I thought since Jenifer is friends with Kori and all, she could go and you can hang with Kori and do your thing and I'll invite other people and live happily ever after."

"Then why do I specifically have to go?" Dick glared at Wally.

"Cause you're my best friend?" Wally said in mid-laugh but gave up, "because we're going to have to borrow your stuff…" Said slowly as if he was about to be hit.

"Wally, you know the Titans technology isn't for messing around." Dick trying his best not to roll his eyes out of his head.

"I didn't mean those toys…" Wally said preparing for a blow.

"Hell no! There's no way I'm asking him if I can borrow his stuff, he said he was done with me, remember?" Dick said angrily.

"He never said that and you haven't even whisper a word to him since you made the titans." Wally said.

"It's bad enough he tries funding the Titans, he probably thinks we're running around doing absolutely nothing except making this city look foolish." Dick protest.

"I don't think he thinks that since he trained you… he knows you can handle yourself." Wally said.

"No, I'm not asking him for anything." Dick fumed as he glared at Wally for even being the idea up.

"I didn't want to have to do this…"

Before could move, he felt everything he could move be tied together and being pushed in a car in a matter of seconds. Dick tried screaming but his mouth was quickly covered with a rag.

"You owe at least just talking to him after what he did for you." Wally said as he started the engine.

Xxx

"Okay eagles, we will start up again after a five minute break!" Karen yelled as she raised her pom-poms.

"Ughh, I'm starting to re-think the whole cheering thing." Jenifer said as she tiredly lifted her pom-poms. "I look so girly with these…"

"I think this absolutely fun. Everything! The doing of the splits and the wheels of carts, and oh, the back flips!" Kori said as she jumped and waved her pom-poms.

"It might seem boring now… but image all the gents staring at you." Toni cheekily smile.

"Can I cheer in the back so no one can see me?" Jenifer asked as she covered her face with her pom-poms.

"Jenifer, no matter what, people are going to see you." Sarah laughed as she did a split.

"I think not, they'll be too busy looking at me." Scarlet said as she pushed her long ginger hair out of the way.

'Wow', Toni mouthed as she looked at Kori, who was currently trying not to make eye contact with Scarlet who was staring draggers at Kori.

"What's her problem?" Kori whisper as she turned away from Scarlet.

"Don't worry about her, she just probably jealous." Sarah said as she started to do jumping jacks.

"Wow, why?" Jenifer questioned Sarah's motive to be doing workouts while they were on break.

"I have so much energy." Sarah said happily.

"Wow, is this some kind of secret circle?"

Sarah, Toni, Jenifer, and Kori turned to face Jade.

"Um, no?" Toni said.

"While you stand here and whisper, I feel like I'm in some kind of Mean Girls movies." Jade said as she crossed her arms.

"Mean Girls?" Kori asked confused.

"No, we were talking about people we were simply talking about how um, Jenifer hates um…"

"Wally." Toni sheepishly finished as Jenifer groaned.

"Wally? That redhead jock that's always laughing?" Jade question.

"How do you know him? I thought you were a senior." Jenifer said almost defensively.

"I am, and everyone knows the popular boys." Jade looked at her nails taking little interest in their conversion, "just like everyone unfortunately knows Kitten."

"Everyone..." Jenifer repeated a little stunned, she knew Wally was popular, but the fact that he got senior girls attention, it somehow made her insecure.

"Yeah, also with that new kid that the quarterback..." Jade said searching from his name.

"Dick?" Toni answered.

"Yeah, that one." Jade said as he tapped her on her grin. "They're both all the senior girls talk about, mostly because the popular senior boys are either dating college girls or are fuckboys."

"How come you're the only senior cheerleader?" Toni changing the conversion sense Jenifer was getting annoyed.

"I thought I saw you be a cheerleader a few years ago," Sarah said as she started to recognize Jade's face.

"Freshman year I was a cheerleader, but then I got um, busy..." Jade said the last word with a smile, "so I quit the team for sophomore and junior year. Now I'm not so busy and why not spend my last year cheerleading?" Jade devilishly smile.

"That is glorious!" Kori said happily, "Always return to something you love!"

"OKAY! Break is over. Let's get back to it." Karen said as Jenifer groaned.

Xxx

"Raven?"

Adrienne looked up at Lance walking towards her in panic.

"Wh-what?" Adrienne said as calmly as she could as she sat in her usual spot, by a large oak tree.

"The Raven… by Edgar Allan Poe. Have you read it yet?" Lance asked as he slid down to sit next to Adrienne.

"Oh," Adrienne let out a sigh of relief, "Yeah, I almost read 'The Tell-Tale Heart'."

"I read it a few years ago, but I re-read it every year. It's just that good." Lance said as he pulled out some grapes. "Are we still on for going to Rosie's café then an old movie tonight?"

"Tonight, I don't think so." Adrienne said softly.

"Have other plans?" Lance asked confused knowing either one of them didn't have many friends.

"Gar and I are supposed to go to a poetry reading tonight…" Adrienne as she sense that she should have just said it was family night or something.

"Gar? Didn't you go bowling with him Friday?" Lance asked a little protectively.

"Yeah, Lance, it's just as friends okay?" Adrienne tried convincing him. "You can hang okay with Jenifer or anyone else today. It's just a day off." Adrienne felt as if he still didn't believe her. Instead of trying to be pushy, she got leaned into Lance and gave him the sweetest kiss she could ever manage. And to Lance it was sweet and innocent, as if she's never kisses another boy before. He fell deep into the kiss and left his hands go through her long black hair, never wanting to let her go, not to any other boy. And I he was going to make sure of it.

Xxx

"Mhhhh."

"You have perfect timing." Wally said with a smile as he pulled into the Wayne Manor.

"Damn, when did you untie me?" Dick said still groggy from his 3 hour nap.

"An hour after you fell asleep, I was making sure you weren't faking it." Wally said as he parked his car by the entrance of the large marble mansion.

Coming back to his sense, Dick quickly punch Wally in the chest, "What the hell, you basically kidnapped me. When I say I don't want to come here it means no." Dick said as he got out of the car and started to walk away from the marble mansion.

"No!" Wally said as he quickly ran in light speed and pushed Dick in front or the door.

"Wally! I'm not going in there, that's final!" Dick said angrily.

"You have to! Do it for Kori!"

"DON'T YOU EVEN BRING KORI IN THIS!" Dick screamed, "THIS IS ALL FOR YOU! NOT KORI."

"IT'S TO MAKE YOU FINALLY STOP BEING SO STUCK UP AND FINALLY HAVE FUN! NONE OF THIS IS FOR ME!" Wally face was starting to match his hair.

"OH, SO THE WHOLE YOU AND JENIFER THING WASN'T FOR YOU! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"REALLY? AT LEAST I'M TRYING. YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TRIED TO TALK TO STAR EVER SINCE YOU KISSES HER. YOU'RE A DOUCHE."

"YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE A TITAN IF IT WASN'T FOR ME." Dick spat.

As the boys were busy yelling at each other right in front of the wide frame door, they didn't noticed the door open to reveal a certain butler.

"Master Dick?"

Both boy immediately stopped arguing and turned to face Alfred quite embarrassed. As silence settle between the three, Dick rubbed the back of his neck avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Al!" Wally said breaking the silence and giving Al a fist bump. "It's been so long, but no long enough to remember my little rule."

"Yes, Master West. The 'if there's no food, then there's no Wally' rule. Lucky for you I just finished baking cookies." Alfred said as he held the door open as Wally ran in towards the kitchen.

"Are you going to be joining us?" Alfred asked as he held the door open as Dick slowly went through. "What brought you two to Gotham?"

"Wally's ignorance," Dick muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, um, we came to see Bruce." Dick said as Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I thought you were mad at Master Bruce."

"Well, it's more like Wally tied me up and kidnapped me. But since I'm here, I might as well get some cookies." Dick said as he went down a long hall, "Where is Bruce anyways?"

"Training with Tim at the moment." Alfred said as he opened the kitchen door.

"Why isn't Wally eating all the cookies?" Dick asked, then stopped at the sight of Damian twirling a knife in his hands munching a cookie while Wally had a kitchen pan as a shield.

"This is what I don't miss about this place…" Dick crossed his arms and stood there to watch what would happen next.

"Dear lord, don't let me get shanked," Wally said as he ran in light speed and around the kitchen as Damian stood on the counter protecting his cookies.

"Come at me!" Damian said as he moved the knife to his other hand.

Quickly Wally grab five cookies and managed to tie Damian shoe laces together and run to the other side of the kitchen before Damian could move. "Ha." Wally teased as he munched on a cookie. Both Damian and Dick first reaction were to bust out laughing as Alfred quickly left the room. "What?" Wally asked as he felt heat coming from his pants and looked down to see the friction of his regular jeans rubbing together million times in one second made a fire. "Aghhh." Wally screamed as he quickly dropped to the ground and started to roll making both Dick and Damian laugh even harder. Dick was now holding his sides as Damian rolled around the floor laughing.

"Wally, you can have the rest." Damian mocked as he threw cookies at Wally who was still trying to put the fire out.

The door opened to reveal Alfred holding a fire extinguisher and started to spray Wally with until a pile of white fluffy cream took the spot where Wally was previously in.

"What is going on?" Tim Drake said as he entered the room wearing training clothes and a bottle of water in his hand.

"Wally- he-" Damian gasped trying to stop laughing.

"Wally's an idiot." Dick said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Wally head popped out of the pile, "And I don't care what torture device Bruce has, I'm not cleaning this up." Wally said as he tried walk out of the lpile but just fell.

"All you had to do was ask for a cookie." Damian said as he sat up and finally stopped laughing.

"Well, I'm not going to be here when Bruce comes in here." Tim said as he opened the door to leave but jumped back as Bruce walked though.

"Explain." Bruce said flatly not noticing Wally nor Dick, who was currently hiding behind the counter.

"Um…" Both Tim and Damian looked at each other, deciding whether to tell Bruce he had a special guest or not.

"I left the cookies in the oven they-" Alfred tried to make up a story but was interrupted when Wally resurface the pile of white fluffiness gasping for air.

"It's so hard to breathe in that stuff…" Wally said as he crawled into the clean floor.

"Wally?" Bruce questioned.

"Wow, how did he get there?" Damian said as he rubbed his chin, "Tim is the detective here…"

"Even my detective skill couldn't even figure out what happened here…" Tim shrugged, "Oh well. I tried."

"Tim… Damian…" Bruce stared at both boys indicating them to stay in the room. "Wallace…"

"It's actually a funny story," Wally said as his face laid on the cold tile floor, "So see I was just in the neighborhood and I got hungry, you know the whole 'I need to eat every five seconds thing."

"Aren't you supposed to be in Jump City?" Bruce said with no change in his voice.

"I moved to the big bad city. I wanted to see if you had a 'help wanted' sign for a new Robin." Wally felt Dick roll his eyes from behind counter.

"Master Bruce, do you want to call Master West's uncle?" Alfred said as Bruce shook his head.

"Al! Don't call Wally Master, the only thing Wally is a master is at epic fails." Damian smirked.

Suddenly the cookie tray fell on the ground and Dick quickly hopped onto his feet with a cookie in his mouth, "How did I get here?" Dick said as he spit cookie crumbs every way, acting confused.

"I think Dick here is the master of epic fails." Wally said as he crawled towards the cookie of the floor.

"Dick! It's been so long!" Damian said as he ran up and hugged Dick.

Dick just held out a hand in front of him, "Is this a dream?"

Wally couldn't help chuckling as he ate his floor cookies. "Man, you really think you're going to fool THE Batman?"

"You're not even fooling me." Tim said trying not to laugh at the scene.

"Well, I better get a vacuum…" Alfred turned towards the door.

"Alfred, you're going to need more than a vacuum." Bruce said as he grabbed the towel that was around the back of his neck and started to wipe the sweat off of his arms from training with Tim. "And you four will need an explanation."

"Wally." Dick volunteered his friend.

"What? Why? I wasn't the one threatening to shank everyone," Wally said with his mouth full of cookies.

Damian just crossed his arms and glared at Wally. "Wally, because you kidnapped me to come here." Dick said as he sat on the counter.

"Oh, that explanation. Well, you see Mr. B," Wally said as he finally got up from the floor, "I brought Dick here to mend your bond." Wally smiled as Dick groaned.

"Well, I feel like I'm not wanted here." Tim said as he walked out as Damian followed.

"I suggest you make Wally clean this mess since he accused me of threatening to shank him." Damian said then quickly ran out the door before Wally could protest.

"Wow. And he's your son?" Wally said as he sat next to his friend on the counter.

"They're all my sons. Richard..."

"I'm only here because Wally kidnapped me..." Dick said flatly.

"No, Dick wanted to ask you if we could use your stuff to take on this big camping trip but he didn't want to ask you so I'm the messenger." Wally said quickly.

"So not true! You're the one who wanted to use his toys." Dick hit Wally in the back of the head.

"You're going aren't you?" Wally said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes." Both boys looked at Bruce, stunned. "I will allow you to use any of my so called 'toys'." Bruce said plainly.

"Really?" Dick asked.

"Yes. I owe you." Bruce said, "But I need something from the Titans…"

**Xxxx**

**Well ya'll were telling me to update to I only did a half day thing, yeah. The other half of the day will come really fast so enjoy this for now. **

**Thanks you much for reading and sorry for posting a little late. My fault.**

**QUESTION: Who all should Wally invite to go camping and what do you think Bruce has planned for the titans.**

**Review Goal: 246**


	17. Chapter 17: Wednesday Afternoon

**Hey my titaneers! Well, even though you haven't passed the review goal yet, I feel like writing and updating for ya'll.**

**So, I love your feedback of who should go camping with the famous Wally West, and trust me, the camping trip will be interesting, oh and a ton of fluffy and couple fuzzies. But… That won't be for a few more chapters. Oh well. **

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own the Teen Titans nor any of DC characters. **

**By Day One Way, By Night Another **

**Chapter 17. **

"AHH!" Karen yelled as she threw a dodgeball at Darrel.

"You do not understand how much easier this is when Wally isn't here to annoy me." Jenifer said as she hit a boy with a purple dodgeball.

"This is so much." Kori said happily as she caught a ball.

"I feel bad for Sarah," Toni said as she pointed to Sarah who was currently sitting by the wall, "She's only been in for two minutes before getting hit."

"It's probably because Sarah has been throwing herself at the balls," Karen snickered as she threw another powerful ball at Darrel.

"What's up with you throwing power balls at only Darrel?" Jenifer quickly dodged a ball, "It's will war between you two."

"I'm currently mad at Darrel," Karen threw another ball that Darrel barely dodged, "He made this very sexists comment saying guys are way better than girls, then we got into the big argument, and agh!" Karen threw another ball.

"I feel you girl, If Dick was here, I'd be pounding his face with these stupid balls," Ivy said almost fuming at the mention of him, "That's probably why he ditched."

"Wally is not present either." Kori tilted her head before dodging a ball, "Is today the day of the ditching?"

"No, it's most certainly not. T' gents simply ditched because they probably thought it would help them in the popularity ladder." Toni quickly fell to the ground to dodge an incoming ball.

"According to Jade, they are already might gods and don't have to worry about be any more popular." Jenifer angrily threw a ball that hit a boy square in the chest.

"So you are Darrel are no longer the 'thing'." Kori asked.

"Nope." Karen said as she finally successfully hit Darrel, "I mean we were never a 'thing', but we were close. I'm actually really glad we didn't jump into a relationship because I figured out that I just don't like him like that."

"Understandable. Eeep." Kori squealed as she ducked a dodgeball that flew past Kori and hit Ivy.

"Devin! You are so paying for that next round!" Ivy yelled as she headed the wall.

"I don't think there's going to be a next round," Toni said as she quickly dodged several incoming balls.

"And the boys are beating us." Karen said as she threw another ball, "And if the boys win this final round, they win in total!"

"T' gents will be bragging up a storm!" Toni said as she got hit with an incoming ball.

"Toni!" Kori yelled as Toni angrily threw the ball she was holding to the ground.

"I'll get Gar for you, Toni." Jenifer said as she threw a ball towards Gar. He just quickly dodged and put his thumbs in his ears and wiggled his fingers as he stuck out his tongue. If it wasn't for her holographic generator, everyone would have seen her eyes turn pink with annoyance.

"Come and get me." Gar said as she started dancing, mockingly.

"I intend to." Jenifer said as she picked up two balls from the ground and spun around and let them go and both balls flew through the air forcefully. Gar face became blank before he scrambled to dodge but it was too late. Both balls already hit in the chest. "Like I said," Jenifer said as she dusted off her hands in satisfaction before turning and seeing horror. "KORI!" The words left her too late as a ball hit Kori from behind.

"Oops." Scarlet said sarcastically as she laughed, "Oh Kori dear, you're out."

"What's your deal?" Jenifer said as she walked up to Scarlet's face. "I saw you aim for Kori."

"Jenifer, it was an honest mistake." Kori sad trying to pull Jenifer away from Scarlet.

"Yeah, an _honest_ mistake," Scarlet said as she rolled her eyes as she tossed the ball that she had into her other hand.

Jenifer just stared daggers at Scarlet as Scarlet yawned. Jenifer went to get closer to Scarlet but once again, Kori held her back. "Jenifer, let it go." Kori said softly at the touchy subject.

"Yeah, Jenifer." Scarlet mocked, "Let it GO." As Scarlet spat out the final word, she threw the ball that she was currently holding into Jenifer's face causing her glasses to fall and hit the ground, cracked.

"Bitch!" Jenifer jumped on top of the ginger and pushed her down to the ground. Scarlet quickly grabbed Jenifer's hair and started to pull it causing Jenifer to wince at the pain. Scarlet saw this opportunity to push Jenifer into the ground as Scarlet held Jenifer's hands down.

"Stop!" Kori tried to pull Scarlet off of Jenifer, but Scarlet just swung a punch at Kori, knocking her to the ground.

"Don't ever call me that again!" Scarlet angrily punched Jenifer in the stomach.

"What? Bitch!" Jenifer said as she scratched the side of Scarlet's face.

By this time Toni was helping Kori up as a crowd gathered around the cat fight.

"Shut up!" Scarlet said as she kneed Jenifer in the side. Jenifer, ignoring the shots of pain running to her hip, just dug her nails into Scarlet's arms and tried her best to knock Scarlet off of her. Scarlet, once again, kneed Jenifer in the hip causing her to yelp at the pain as her vision was instantly blurred. Jenifer felt her body go completely numb and all she could see were blue and black spots that started to appear where her vision just was. Jenifer suddenly felt a large amount of weight lifted from her body and heard ringing of a loud deep voice yelling. Suddenly Jenifer's was lifted off the ground and heard Kori's voice start to ring in.

"Jenifer. Stay awake. Please." Kori said on the verge of tears.

"It looks like she might have a concussion," Toni said worriedly.

"Coach, stop yelling at Scarlet and get her help!" Karen yelled at the large coach.

"YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE LITTLE MISSY. DO YOU KNOW WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU...?" Coach J yelled as he lectured Scarlet.

"You got to try to keep her awake," Gar said as he parted through the crowd, "I don't think she can walk on her own, we're going to have to carefully carry her to the nurse's office." Gar said as he started to lift up Jenifer's body.

"What about Coach?" Karen said as she watched Kori lift the other side of Jenifer's shoulder.

"I'll stay here and tell Coach when he's done having his rant. You go and show them where the nurse is." Toni said to Karen as she nodded and headed off to help Kori and Gar carry Jenifer's body.

"How long 'til she passes out?" Karen asked recognizing this stage in a concussion.

"Jenifer, please just listen to my voice, everything's going to be okay. Just do the hang in." Kori said shakily as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"She has less than ten minutes that's for sure," Gar said look at Jenifer's pale face, "How many more halls?"

"Just this one." Karen said as they turned the hall and quickly walked into the nurse's office.

"What are you kids doing?" The nurse said angrily but then stopped at she saw Jenifer, "place her on the bed. I'm going to need her name and you guys are going to have to leave." She said as Gar and Kori lifted Jenifer on to the small bed.

"Her name's Jenifer. Jenifer Hexington." Karen said as her voice cracked.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kori said as she wiped the tears from her face and sniffed.

"Mhhh," Jennifer said as she moved her head to the side.

"She's currently in shock, but she's going be okay, she just needs to rest..." The nurse said as she pulled Jenifer's emergency card of a large filing cabinet.

"Come on, Kori." Karen said softly, "It isn't going to do you any good if you just sit here and worry, come one, I'll walk up to your next class." Karen put a hand on Kori shoulder. Kori just sniffed and nodded as she exited the room behind Gar.

As the door shut, Jenifer felt her body go completely still as she closed her eyes for a second, or what felt like a second.

_"Did you see that?" A girl in a glossy black suit said to car grey cat she was petting. "She took down that whole gang with just her fingers." She suddenly jumped off the ledge she sitting on and started to follow the currently crying girl across the alley. She quickly jumped to the pavement carefully as she landed on all four. "Why are you running?" She tilted her head to the side as the crying was trying to climb over a large fence._

_"Get away!" The little girl said in tears and held up her hands in defense as she looked around to see where the voice came from._

_"You don't have to be scared, you have to know me," She said as she stepped out of the shadows and saw the girls jaw dropped from her tinted goggles._

_"You're Catwoman," the little girl whispered as she lowered her hands then quickly raised then again, "you're not one of the good guys."_

_"I'm not one of the bad guys either..." Catwoman softly, "I'd like to say I'm more in the middle..." Catwoman said as she look at the girl again, "Why'd you beat up those men back there? You don't look like a hero type of person."_

_"They were going to hurt me." The little girl said as she put her hands down to wipe her tears. "I didn't mean to hurt them, it just...happened."_

_"Happened, uh? So where'd you get your powers?" Catwoman stretched._

_"I don't know." The little girl said as she rubbed her arms._

_"You come from some alien planet?" Catwoman asked as she lifted her goggles to get a better view of the girl._

_"No, I come from up here, just a few cities over." The girl sniffed._

_"Then what are you doing in Gotham City?" Catwoman cocked her head._

_"I wanted to find some who could fix me," the little girl said as she wiped a tear._

_"Gotham City doesn't fix people, it breaks them." Catwoman said as she look around. "Sweetheart, you need to wake up."_

"_What?" The little girl said confused. _

"_Wake up or I'll have to call the hospital." Catwoman said as she run up to the little girl and started to shake her. "Sweetheart, wake up." _

Suddenly, Gotham city faded as Jenifer woke up to bright lights and blonde nurse shaking her. "Thank the heavens you woke up, sweetheart. I thought I was going to have to dial 911."

"What?" Jenifer said as she put a hand on her face and felt that one cheek was swollen then the memories of Scarlet hitting her with a ball and it all going downhill from there. She rubbed her hair as the nurse walked away from her.

"Oh sweetheart, I tried to call your parents and no one picked up the phone and your emergency contact is empty." The nurse said as she fixed Jenifer a cup of water.

"Parents?" Jenifer sat up and immediately felt pain shooting from her hip. "They're out at work this time." Jenifer lied remembering that she filled the emergency card with fake numbers. "Can I go?" Jenifer said as she slid out the bed ignoring the pain that came up every time she stepped.

"No, you're going to have to be picked up. And the principal left a note for you." The nurse handed Jenifer the note.

"I'm excused for the rest of the week? Shouldn't I be expelled since I got into a fight?" Jenifer asked confused.

"It wasn't a fight, or at least that what everyone said. They said she attacked you and you did self-defense. The other girl though can't come back to the school until the beginning of the next week." The nurse said enjoying talking about something other than medicine. "You're going to have to call someone to pick you up."

"Can't I just walk home? My house isn't even a street home. My parents aren't going to be home until late tonight and I stay with my neighbor until they get back," Jenifer lied.

"Nope, school policies says you have to be picked up by an adult or sibling." The nurse said as she sat down behind her desk.

"Why didn't you say sibling earlier?" Jenifer faked laughed as she checked if the nurse was paying attention before she pulled out her communicator.

Xxx

Adrienne quietly wrote down the final conclusion of her and Gar's project before looking over to see Gar cleaning up their lab table. Adrienne sighed at the silence that was coming from Gar for the entire last period which they had 15 minutes left of.

"I heard you helped the girl that passed out in gym," Adrienne mentally hurting herself because of her awful conversion skills.

"She passed out because some other girl was treating her like a punching bag." Gar said emotionless.

"Well, I think it was brave of you to step up, it didn't look like anyone else was going to," Adrienne looked at Gar whose expression was saddening.

"Wally would have," Gar said as he gave a weak laugh, "He'd wouldn't let anyone else touch her and he probably would have carried her to the nurse office so he could be her 'hero'." Gar said 'hero' like a love-struck girl before his expression turned saddening again, "I just don't know how I'm going to tell Wally."

"Why would he have to know that a girl got hit in gym?" Adrienne asked, lost.

"It wasn't just any girl, it was Jenifer," Gar said surprised that Adrienne didn't know already, "And I know he really likes her and it'd only be right that I tell him what happened to her. Like if something happened to you, I'd like someone tell me and not just let me find out on my own."

"What, it was really Jenifer?" Adrienne tone changed, she didn't know if it was from discovering that one of her few friends were beat up or that Gar might have accidently admitted that he liked her. "Is she okay?"

"She didn't look okay, but she will be. Some Scarlet decided to get a little too into the game and decided to hit both Kori and Jenifer." Gar sigh then realized something. "Do you even take P.E.?"

"Unfortunately, but I usually am the first one out, it's probably because I don't try, and after I get out I sit by the wall and read." Adrienne said like that Gar was halfway back to his happy self then remembered something. "Oh, the poetry reading is tonight."

"What?" Gar said in shock, "I already have plans."

"Really…" Adrienne monotoned, "Like what?"

"Setting high scores on half of the games in the arcade." Gar said as Adrienne gave him a look.

"Remember the deal we made? You lost, meaning no arcade."

"Fine, I'll go." Gar sighed dramatically.

"You're acting as if it's a choice." Adrienne said with the tiniest hint of a smile.

"So Rosie's café?" Gar asked.

"No, we are going to a different café." Adrienne monotoned.

"Starbucks?" Gar asked happily.

"Do I look like a Starbucks type of girl?" Adrienne said flatly, a little annoyed.

"Right…" Gar said as he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Adrienne asked.

"I'm just imaging you as a preppy white girl going to Starbucks." Gar said laughing even harder, "Running around with shopping bags talking about tan surfer guys."

"Ha ha, very funny." Adrienne said sarcastically. "The café were are going to if Café de Flore."

"Sounds fancy, are we going to be served by fancy old guys in tuxedos and mustaches?" Gar laughed as the bell rang.

"We are going to have to walk there." Adrienne said as she grabbed her bag.

"What? Like right now? I'm not wearing the appropriate clothes to go to a fancy café." Gar looked down at his dark blue T-shirt that had a Minecraft creeper on it with a brown jacket on top and faded blue jeans. He quickly looked Adrienne up and down to notice she was wearing dark red skinny jeans and a black T-shirt with a band he never heard off. "And neither are you."

"It's not a fancy café," Adrienne said as she exited the door making Gar scramble to pack up his thing and race towards the door.

"Adriel… wait…" Gar said as he ran down the hall to catch up with her and up open the door for her then bowed as Adrienne her eyes.

"I'm not a princess, you don't have to bow." Adrienne said as she stepped outside into the breeze.

"It feels like fall," Adrienne said as she rubbed the upcoming goosebumps on her arms.

"Here, take this." Gar said as he slipped his jacket off and handed it to Adrienne.

"I think brown clashes with my outfit." Adrienne hands but the jacket.

"Really? All you've been wearing is dark jeans and shirts with the name of bands I've never heard of since school started, I think my dark brown jacket is going to light your outfit." Gar handed it back, "You are shivering."

"No, I'm not." Adrienne handed it back, clearly not shivering.

"Take it." Instead of handing it to her, he stopped Adrienne from walking and quickly slipped her arms into her arms.

"Fine." Adrienne said as she kept the jacket on and kept walking at Gar's pace as they walked on the sidewalk.

"So how far is this place?" Gar said as he hopped over a crack in the sidewalk.

"Depends, if we cut through the park trail then it would be like 20 minutes." Adrienne looked at Gar currently jumping over ever line and crack, "What are you doing?"

"Entertaining myself," Gar said as he jumped over a stick.

"Wow, I officially feel like I'm babysitting you." Adrienne said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's because you refuse to let yourself go," Gar said Adrienne said as she once again gave him a look, "Fine, I'll stop. It's going to be a long twenty minutes, you know that right?"

"Yeah, don't you ever just enjoy the silence?" Adrienne relaxed a bit.

"No," Gar said softly, "Too much makes you thinks too much, think things that you make yourself forget."

"Wow, dark turn. I didn't think you had that in you." Adrienne joked in monotone.

"Maybe I'm secretly a demon acting like a normal boy and waiting until no one is in sight before I steal your soul." Gar laughed as the color drained out of Adrienne's face, little did he know that the color vanished because of irony. Silence stuck in the air after Gar stopped laughing and they walked in complete silence. Adrienne didn't know whether she should she should break the silence or just enjoyed it. They soon came to the park trail, which was a small dirt trail that had large trees and bushes on both sides of the trail. Both of them stepped in the dark trail in silence as Adrienne looked at the tiny rays of lights that escaped from the treetop, she breathe in the chill air and shivered as the air got colder.

"How are you not cold?" Adrienne said as she put her hands into Gar's jacket pockets.

"I stay warm because I'm so hot." Gar joked as Adrienne rolled her eyes, "I'm cold blooded, I guess?"

"Forget I asked." Adrienne suddenly felt something vibrate by her finger tips, she pulled it out to reveal it was Gar's phone with a new text message. "Your boyfriend texted you." Adrienne said as she handed the phone to Gar.

"Boyfriend?" Gar asked, confused. He quickly saw that the message was from Wally, "Ha ha, real funny." Gar said with Adrienne's sarcastic tone as he skimmed the message and went back to his happy tone, "Dude, Wally just invite me to go camping this weekend. How cool is that?"

"So cool." Adrienne taking back her sarcastic tone.

"You should come." Gar offered.

"Does it look like I do camping?" Adrienne asked.

"Does it look like Wally does camping either?" Gar questioned making Adrienne stop her protesting. "Plus, it's my turn to choose the event we spend together."

"Going to an indoor poetry reading and going camping for a weekend is on two different levels." Adrienne said.

"Come on, Wally said he'd have a bunch of junk there, his idea of camping is probably staying at a motel." Gar pleaded.

"If I say I'll think about it, will you shut up?" Adrienne asked, annoyed.

"Nope." Gar popped his lips and then started pleaded again, "You owe me, I wanted to go to the arcade tonight, but noooo I have to go to this."

"We made a bet. That's why you are coming." Adrienne said.

"Fine let's make a new bet." Gar smirked

"Oh, I'd love to hear it."

"If I sit through this whole poetry reading without complaining once, then you have to pack your bags and go camping." Gar said happily.

"And if I win?" Adrienne let her thoughts wander.

"Not another lame activity like poetry reading," Gar groaned.

"Fine, if I win, you have to write and read poetry at the next open mic night" Adrienne said with an evil smile.

"That'll be the easiest thing ever since there will be only like ten people there." Gar said as he held out his hand. "Deal."

Xxx

"No Rue21!" Kori screamed at the TV as Ivy threw a pillow at her.

"I told you she dies!" Ivy screamed as she started beating Kori with a pillow.

"I will avenger your death, Rue!" Kori said as she swung a pillow at Ivy.

"Dang, your tamaranean strength doesn't play games." Ivy said as she jumped onto her bed and shielded her body with another pillow.

"I never play the games, especially the hunger games!" Kori yelled as she threw a pillow at Ivy. "No it will your head!"

Quickly Ivy jumped on Kori's back and stuffed a pillow in her face, "Never in my life." Ivy said as she pushed Kori to the ground and they both exploded in giggles.

"Do these games of hunger actually exist?" Kori said as both of them stared at the ceiling

"No, it's just a movie." Ivy turned to face her TV, "Look it's my favorite part!" Ivy said as she watched Katniss find Peeta.

"They fall in love, correct?" Kori said happily watching Ivy watch the star-crossed lovers. Suddenly, Kori's ringtone filled the air. Ivy quickly raced to the phone.

"Who would be calling you on a school night?" Ivy said cheekily. "Does someone have a lover?"

"Ivy, that's is mine." Kori reached for her phone but Ivy just answered it.

"Hello?" Ivy said Kori fell to the floor in defeat.

"Hey Kori, its Richard."

"Richard?" Ivy asked confused, "Who's Richard?" Ivy asked as she covered then phone with her hand so whoever was on the phone couldn't hear.

Kori's face instantly lit up at the thought of Richard, "Um, a friend…"

Ivy quickly uncovered the phone and pressed it against her ear, "Um, sorry I don't know a Richard."

"Dick, its Dick." The voice as Ivy face immediately turned red, "I'm going to put you on hold for a minute." Ivy said unsteadily as she clicked the hold button the looked at Kori. "Why is Dick Grayson calling you?"

"I do not know." Kori said nervously.

"Kori, a boy just doesn't call a girl on a school night for nothing." Ivy eyed Kori, "Why is he calling you?"

"I honestly do not know." Kori said as Ivy stepped closer her.

"Kori, are you guys 'talking'?"

"Yes?"

"What!" Ivy screamed, "Kori, he's my ex-boyfriend. Ex-boyfriends are off limits. You can't date Dick."

"What?" Kori screamed confused, "I am not dating Richard, I just got out of my first relationship."

"You're thinking about it!"

"No, Richard and I are just the friends."

"You just said you guys are 'talking'!" Ivy said, now confused.

"Yes, we do the talking in class," Kori said frustrated and threw her head into a pillow.

"Oh," Ivy remember that Kori didn't understand the term 'talking', "Kori, he's the enemy! Remember that."

"Enemy?" Kori gulped.

"Yes, enemy." Ivy said as she tossed the cellphone back to Kori and opened her door, "Remember!" Ivy said before exiting the room.

Kori quickly took the phone and walked over to the balcony before un-holding the call, "Hello?"

"Hey, what was that about?" Richard asked as Kori sat down on the edge of the balcony.

"Um, my friend was messing around with my phone," Kori said, "So Richard, why are you calling me on a school night?"

"Well, I'm stuck in a car with Wally for a few more hours and I am currently mad at him," Richard said as Kori heard shuffling on the other end, "Wally! Pay attention to the road!"

"Why are you stuck with him for hours in a car? Where were you today? Were you doing the ditching?" Kori asked curiously.

"So many questions," Richard said as there was more shuffling, "Wally!"

"Uh?"

"WE ARE THE KINGS OF THE WORLD!" A different voice screamed through the phone before more yelling and shuffling happened. "Sorry, Wally is being even more annoying than ever." Richard's voice said. "Um, Wally is actually driving me home, we didn't technically ditch, and we had a reason. We went to visit my parents. Right now Wally is staring at everywhere but the road." Richard said annoyed as Kori giggled.

"I think the ditching is the funnest thing on the earth," Kori said happily.

"Wait, you've ditched before?" Richard asked.

"Oh yes, Jenifer and I went to the mall of shopping, why are you surprised?" Kori asked.

"I just didn't think you were the type of girl to ditch class." Richard said.

"Well, it was more of Jenifer's idea, that's how we became the best friends." Kori smiled as she played that day in her day.

"Ah, Jenifer. Figures she would do something like that, she kind of has that bad girl vibe." Richard said before there was shuffling, "Wally, no." Kori just laughed as she listen to the boys statically argue. "Fine just wait, Wally." Richard said as more shuffling happened, "I don't know why, but Wally wants to talk to you. "Richard said as Kori could hear him pass the phone to Wally.

"Hey pretty lady, how are you," Wally said.

"Um, very well." Kori said with a blush.

"That's good to hear. Anyways I am throwing this- ow." Wally sighed, "Here's Dick, and he wants to make the announcement." Wally said as passed the phone to his friend.

"Kori?" Richard asked.

"Still here." Kori said soaking in his voice.

"Well, Wally and I are throwing this like camp get together and I wanted to invite you." Richard asked nervously.

"It sounds glorious!" Kori said excitedly, "But..."

"But?" Richard asked quietly.

"I do not know how to do the activities of the camping," Kori sighed sadly as she looked at the sunset, "I've never been."

"I'll help you. I'll teach you everything you need to know about camping, come on, it will be so much fun." Kori could hear the smile on Richard's face as he talked, "I could teach you to fish and set up a tent and make marshmallows burnt perfectly."

"Sounds amazing," Kori said dreamily thinking about it.

"And Jenifer is coming!" Wally screamed from the background.

"I do not think she will be able to come," Kori said worriedly, "When is this trip of camping?"

"Friday through Monday."

"But we have the school Monday." Kori said.

"We are still going to go to school, we're just going to sleep at the campsite Sunday night and Monday morning we will be going to school together." Richard explained.

"I cannot wait!" Kori was about to burst with excitement.

"Wally wants to talk to you again, sorry you have to put up with him." Richard groaned as he handed the phone to the red head.

"Hey babe, don't forget get to bring your bikini, okay? Ow, Dick, I'm driving you can't hit me every time I get the phone. Sorry, Dickie over here is just jealous. Anyways, make sure Jenifer brings her swimsuit too." Wally said in a cheerful voice, "How is Jenifer?"

"Um, she is…" Kori's happy mood was spoiled, she tried to speak but there was a lamp where her throat use to be.

"Kori?" Wally asked sounding a little worried.

"I do not know how she is doing." Kori said softly. "I haven't seen her since I dropped her at the nurse's office."

"Nurse's office?" Wally said in panic, "What happened?"

"Um, some girl was messing with it and she did the standing up for me," Kori said as she wiped a tear, "and t-this girl just hurt her, and it's my fault."

"Kori, I'm sure it wasn't your fault, who did this to her? Is she okay?" Wally tried to calm down.

"She did not look the okay when I left her at the nurse's office but i went back after classes and the nurse said her had brother picked her up." Kori voice quivered, "I just want to see her but I asked for her parent's number at the office and they wouldn't give me anything."

_She doesn't have a brother_, Wally thought to himself, "Kori, everything is going to be okay," His voice was shaking, "I'll Just get Dick to call you back in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay." Kori said sadly as Wally hung up the phone.

"Why'd you hang up? I was supposed to talk to her remember?" Dick asked furiously as Wally increased his speed, "The maximum speed is 70 Wally."

"We need to get back to Jump City," Wally said seriously.

"Yeah, but we have to follow the law." Dick said annoyed, "It's going to take another hour to get there."

"If I go fast enough, I can cut that time in half." Wally sped up even more.

"What happened? One minute you were Prince Happy and now I feel like we are in a Fast and Furious movie." Dick said hold onto his seat.

"Jenifer got hurt. Bad." Wally said with his voice cracking at the end.

"Wally, pull over." Dick commanded.

"I can't I have to get to Jump City." Wally said as Dick grabbed the steering wheel and turned it to the right causing them to go into the side of the interstate. "Wally, I'm driving."

"No, you don't understand." Wally said as Dick pushed the emergency brakes making the car come to a stop.

"Wally, I understand okay? Listen to me, I'm pretty sure Jenifer wouldn't want to hear that you've gotten in a car crash from the news. I'll drive and we get to Jump City, you can play Prince Charming, but right now is not the time." Dick said with caution as his friend got out of the car and pouted as he walked around the car to the passenger side. Dick quickly crawled into the driver's seat as Wally slid into the passenger seat, pouting.

Xxx

"Man, I honestly thought this would be fancier." Gar said as he sat on the opposite side of Adrienne in a booth.

"Did you seriously think they'd have butler walking around waiting us like we are their masters?" Adrienne asked as Gar had a blank face.

"Of course not," Gar faked laughed, "I just thought they were fancy enough to give us both a fork and spoon, but no, just a fork." Gar held up the fork.

"None of these meals require a spoon…" Adrienne said as she looked through the menu.

"Hi, my name is Dylan, and I will be serving you two tonight." A handsome guy a year or two older said as he eyed Adrienne, "May I take your order Madam?" Dylan said kindly towards Adrienne.

"Yes, I'd like herbal tea and side salad." Adrienne said as she handed him her menu.

"And for you?" Dylan said as he glanced at Gar. Dylan didn't even look at his notepad as he scribbled Gar detailed sandwich order because he was too busy checking Adrienne out.

_If my sandwich came out anything near correct, I'd be shocked_. Gar thought as he rolled his eyes as Dylan left.

"Wow, your mood can change from happy to annoyed in point five seconds." Adrienne silently laughed as Gar's face lit up.

"Wow, that's the first time I've seen you laugh." Gar said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, please. I've laughed a ton of times." Adrienne said.

"Oh really? Like when?" Gar asked with a smirk.

"Remember when we came to hear them read poetry." Adrienne said as she turned to look at an older man sitting on a stool that was placed in the center of a small stage reading an ending of a poem out of a book.

"For his shrunk shank, and his big manly voice,

Turning again toward childish treble, pipes

And whistles in his sound. Last scene of all,

That ends this strange eventful history,

Is second childishness and mere oblivion?

Sans teeth, sans eyes, sans taste, sans everything."

"Wow that sounds familiar." Gar said as he tapped his grin.

"All the World's a Stage," Adrienne said as Gar gave a blank space, "by William Shakespeare… we went over it in class, wow."

"Oh, now it rings a bell." Gar said with a toothy grin.

"Here is you meals." Dylan said as he smiled as Adrienne when he handed her plate to her.

"It's are. Here are your meals." Gar said flatty, "Didn't you go to school?"

"Of course I did." Dylan chuckled as he handed Gar his plate.

"If ya'll need anything just call," Dylan said as he winked at Adrienne.

"Wow, remember when I asked him to not but ham in my sandwich, look what at this." Gar picked out to long pieces of ham, "Unbelievable, the servers here suck."

"Do you not eat meat?" Adrienne said as she started to drink her tea.

"My parents were animal biologists, I just feels wrong to eat meat when I grew up with half of those animals." Gar said as he pushed his plate away from him.

"Here, take my salad." Adrienne said as she slid her bowl to Gar and took his sandwich.

"You don't have to do that." Gar said, not touching the salad.

"Shh," Adrienne said as she bit into the sandwich and pointed to the reader.

"You know how this is:

If I look

at the crystal moon, at the red branch

Of the slow autumn at my window,

If I touch

Near the fire

The impalpable ash

Or the wrinkled body of the log,

Everything carries me to you,

As if everything that exists,

Aromas, light, metals,

Were little boats

That sail

Toward those isles of yours that wait for me."

"Okay so this isn't Shakespeare because of the fact that it's actual English." Gar said as he finally started eating the salad with his fork.

"It's by Pablo Neruda," Adrienne said as she sipped her tea, "If You Forget Me."

"Wow, do you just study poems all day?" Gar as he slurped his lemonade.

"I like to read." Adrienne said more shyly then she attended.

"Raven," Gar said making Adrienne panic, "By Ellen Poe."

_Second time today, I need to stop being so off-the-edge_, Adrienne thought, "It's Edgar Allen Poe," Adrienne corrected as she listened to the poem being read, "How'd you guess that? I thought you didn't read poems."

"I don't. A friend of mine would always read it around me and i wanted to see why it was so interesting so I stole the book for a week without her noticing and read it, I still don't understand why it's so interesting." Gar shrugged.

The waiter came back with a cookie for Adrienne that was on the house since it was accidentally made for a mixed-up order. _Yeah right_, Gar rolled his eyes going tired of this guy, "Could you not?" Gar snapped, shooting the Dylan a black look. "We're trying to have a conversion here."

"Whatever man. It's cool." Dylan said as he walked away.

Adrienne covered her mouth to hide her smile as she watched Dylan sulk back to the cash register. "Awe, he was just trying to be nice." Adrienne laughed softly as she pushed the cookie towards Gar.

"That was the third time he came here for no reason." Gar laughed as he tried to play it cool.

"Giving us a cookie is no reason." Adrienne said still laughing.

"Giving YOU a cookie." Gar said as started listening to the ending of 'The Raven.' Adrienne sighed as she listened too, but then her empath powers sensed jealously. A strong jealousy, a jealousy that hatred mixed with overprotectiveness. Adrienne looked over to the listening Gar, and knew it wasn't coming from him, the emotion was more distant.

"What the hell…" Gar said as the power went out. Adrienne stood up to see what was happening because she knew it wasn't her powers that cause the outage. Everyone started to whisper and kids started to cry and scream. "Oh my god," Gar said as he pointed to the window and a dark figure moved, "We need to leave." Gar grabbed Adrienne said as he grabbed her arm and ran to the back to the cafe by the emergency exit.

"What's happening?" Adrienne asked nervously trying to contain her powers.

"We need to leave." Gar said as he opened the door that led into a dark alley. Suddenly the dark figure that Gar saw earlier stepped up out the shadows and punched Gar in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Kyd Wykkyd?" Adrienne whispered to herself she quickly hid behind a dumpster and held her knees to her stomach. _Conceal, Raven don't expose yourself._

"Ah!" Gar screamed as he took a nearby pipe and tried to hit Kyd Wykkyd, who swiftly dodged it. Kyd Wykkyd threw another punch at Gar but Gar grabbed Kyd's arm and tossed him into a nearby wall. "Adrienne, C'mon." Gar said as Adrienne stood still fearing that if she did anything that she would expose her. Gar quickly ran behind the dumpster and grabbed Adrienne and started to pull her up on her feet, "We need to go." Adrienne nodded as she started to ran with Gar, until was knocked to the floor by a small trash can being thrown at him.

Kyd Wykkyd grabbed the pipe that Gar had used earlier and held it up in the air, about to swing it towards Gar, but was stopped as Adrienne jumped on Kyd Wykkyd's back and pulled him down on the ground where Adrienne was holding Kyd Wykkyd down. Kyd Wykkyd quickly flipped her so that he was holding her to the ground. Adrienne felt herself about to explode until she sensed the jealous energy much strong than it was before. Matter-of-fact, the person with the energy was holding her down to the ground. Adrienne's eyes widen in shock and Kyd Wykkyd quickly let go of her realizing what he had done and made a portal and jumped through it and disappeared.

"Uh," Gar groaned as he slowly got off the floor and offered a hand to Adrienne, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Adrienne said as she stood up, shaking. "Let's go." She said as she walked towards the street.

"Yeah, this alley creeps me out," Gar said as he winced as the pain he was feeling for the powerful punches to his chest.

"Are you okay?" Adrienne said as she eyed him.

"Yeah, it's just going to leave a really big bruise." Gar said as he turned around to make sure Kyd Wykkyd didn't reappear.

"This is not how I thought tonight would go…" Adrienne said as she sighed.

Xxx

"Thanks again for picking me up," Jinx said as she dug through the freezer.

"Agh, it was no problem." Mammoth said as he devoured a large chicken leg.

"There it is." Jinx said as she grabbed a bag of frozen peas and place it on her swollen cheek.

"You never told me what happened." Mammoth said with his mouth full.

"Some girl wants to get her ass kicked," Jinx said flatly, "But i swear she was as stronger as you. Her knee felt like wrecking ball on my bones." Jinx carefully started walking towards the staircase, ignoring the burning pain that happen every time she walked. "Well, if anyone needs me, I'm be in the computer lab," Jinx said as she starting walking down the stairs with her backpack.

After a long time and pain, Jinx finally got to the computer lab and slid in a stair with a sigh of relief. She quickly looked through her backpack and found her hard drive and plug it into the computer and watched the titan's database pop up.

"Let's see, what titan should we take down first?" Jinx said as she looked through the different files. "Argent sounds like an easy target, but it says here she has close ties with Hotspot, which probably means they're in a small team together." Jinx groaned looking through more files annoyed that almost every titans have a teammate that they worked with. "Can't fight two of them at a time. One of them would contact more titans then it'd be jail for my team…" Jinx sighed as she came across Kid Flash's files. She clicked it, thinking it'd be best if she knew as much as she could about the hero that always beat them. She started by reading where he got his powers but it just said 'Experimental' with no detail, well, most of his file had barely any detail. She checked wrote the file and it turned out to be written by Boy Wonder himself. She quickly skimmed the file and stopped when she saw only two things under weaknesses.

Her name, and of course, food.

Jinx tilted her head, confused. _How am I Kid Flash's weakness? I know he flirts with me, but he flirts with every girl he sees,_ Jenifer rolled her eyes at the thought of him flirting, _But why me? _

Suddenly her phone started to ring, breaking her thoughts. She quickly dug through her backpack until she found it at the bottom of her bag. She quickly checked the caller ID and groaned.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jenifer." A static voice said.

"Wally, why are you calling me this late," Jinx said as she looked at the computer clock show 12:03, "Why are you calling me at all?"

"Did I wake you up?" Wally asked with caution.

"No, I was actually just doing some research," Jinx said as she kicked up her feet on top of the computer monitor making her immediately regretting as pain travelled through her legs.

"Cool, so do you mind me asking what happened today?" Wally said sounding a little worried.

"Before or after you ditched?"

"After."

"Nothing much. Lunch was gross as usual." Jinx said nonchalantly.

"Are you even going to mention what happened in gym?" Wally sighed.

"What happened in gym?" Jinx flinched at the memory.

"Are you serious?" Wally said sounding mad and annoyed, "Why are you avoiding talking about it?"

"Because there's nothing to talk about." Jinx said softly.

"Both Kori and Gar told me what happened. They both said you didn't look okay. Jenifer."

"Wally."

"I'm not ending the call until you tell me what happened."

"Really?" Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Really." Wally said in the most serious tone she's ever heard.

Jinx let out a sigh and unplugged the hard drive knowing she wasn't going to get any work done. "What do you want to know?"

"Are you okay?" Wally asked worried, "And don't sugarcoat it."

"Uh, it hurts when I walk because of the fact that this bitch bruised me right in my hips, um…" Jinx paused to think, "My head hurts and so does my stomach. But… I'm totally fine with dealing with the pain."

"No one is fine with dealing with pain…" Wally said softly.

"Okay, so what else do you want to know?" Jinx sighed.

"Who did this to you?"

"Some Scarlet girl, but she's a real bitch. I'm going to fix her up." Jinx said almost angrily.

"Can I see you?" Wally asked.

"Wally, it's midnight." Jinx said as she didn't feel like walking all the way downstairs to get her holographic rings.

"And your point is…"

"You'll see me Monday."

"Monday?"

"Yeah, the principal excused me for the week," Jinx sighed, "It gives me time to relax."

"I was hoping to see you before then." Wally said.

"Wait, you were serious about this camping thing?"

"Yes, a ton of people are coming… Kori's coming and so is Gar and Dick, and even more." Wally sounded happy for the first time in the phone call.

"Like who?"

"You'll have to find out." Wally said, "It's going to be great. So whatya say?"

"Uh maybe."

"You said that last time!" Wally heavily sighed. "Pleaseeeeeee?"

"Fine, I guess I'll go." Jinx sighed.

"Okay, everyone is going to meet at my apartment parking lot after school so we can all drive together, but since you won't be at school you could always hang out at my apartment before then." Jenifer just knew he was wiggling his eyebrows.

"You are really pushing it."

"Okay, okay." Wally said in defeat.

Suddenly Kyd Wykkyd walked into the room and closed the door behind him, "We need to talk."

"Okay, hold on." Jinx said as she turned back to her phone, "Hey, my um, parents just got home, I kind of have to go."

"Okay, get some rest and call me for anything, even for food. Okay?" Wally said.

"Okay." Jinx said as she hung up and turned to face Kyd Wykkyd. "What's up?"

"I think I exposed myself to Adrienne."

**XXXXx**

**Well last chance to tell me who you want to go on this amazing camping trip. Well. Sorry this was late and I will have another chapter out real soon. **

**Review goal: 262**


	18. Chapter 18: Friday Morning

**Good day, my titaneers. I just want to take one moment and thank everyone who was reviewed. I know I've said this a million of times, but it truly makes me happy and yeah.**

**Okay, well I just wanted to let some of you guys know, if you didn't already, the Teen Titans already have a small comic collection that goes with the show. To find them you all you have to type in your google search bar is 'Teen Titans Go issue #1' and the table of contents should be the second link thingy. Yeah, Wonder Girl that's part in a few comics and she'll be in my story if you wanted to read about her she's in the comics. Oh also, Flinx is cannon in the comics for all my Flinx lovers. Also a bit of RobStar. There's like 55 issues and I've read them all like three times. Opps. **

**Okay, I would like to give my partner in crime a shout out for helping me come up with some ideas and proofreads my work so ya'll don't have to deal with my typos. Any ways, he's username is KING KIDD, and he even has his own BBRae story called EVERMORE, so if ya'll are BBRae fans ya'll should definitely check that out. Thank you my titaneers. Oh btw, it FRIDAY in this story, since ya'll wanted the camping trip so badly, I decided to speed it up.**

**Question and Answer Time. Yay.**

**And is Scarlet a made up character or someone from the DC universe?**

**Okay, technically yes she is a DC character but she isn't anything big like Harley Quinn or Poison Ivy. I don't want to spoil it for you guys so I'm just going to say she is in a major character in the Teen Titans show, or at least I feel she is and I just needed to add her in.**

**Did Raven really find out that Lance was Kyd Wykkyd?**

**You'll find out soon enough... Sorry, I'm evil.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the Teen Titans, because well, I'm not rich.**

**By Day One Way, By Night Another **

**Chapter 18. Friday**

"_I'm so proud of my daughter, finally following my path." Said by a loud and booming voice._

"_It's all because of him, my love." Raven turned to Kyd Wykkyd, who was holding her hand._

"_I have you to thank for bringing my daughter to her true destiny." Trigon has with an evil smile._

"_Well, I could be happier." Raven smiled as she looked lovingly at Kyd Wykkyd._

"_Now, for today's fun." Trigon boomed as he held out his giant hand as Raven and Kyd Wykkyd stepped onto it. Trigon started to march through the streets, knocking down buildings with his free hand. "Destroying your past." Trigon said as he looked towards the giant T placed on a small island._

"_Gladly," Raven said as her eyes turned red and a black inky platform was made underneath Kyd Wykkyd as she flew to the tower as Kyd Wykkyd and Trigon followed. Trigon quickly blasted the windows, allowing Raven to fly in with ease. She walked around the common room. "Come out, wherever you are." Raven said before a bright blue blast went in her direction. She quickly made a black force field around herself._

"_Raven, snap out of it." Cyborg yelled as he ducked as the couch was being thrown at him. "Remember me? Cyborg, your friend." _

"_I have no friends." Raven said flatly as her black inky magic lifted the fridge and flew towards the metallic man. "Only my lover and father." Raven's words stuck in the air as Kyd Wykkyd stepped next to her._

"_No, you have friends. You have me, Robin, Star-"_

"_NO!" Raven yelled as she threw more objects at Cyborg as Kyd Wykkyd disappeared into a portal._

"_Raven, look at me." Cyborg said as he stepped away from the door that he was using as protection. Raven just smiled as her eyes remained red. _

"_Orf," Cyborg said as he fell to the ground as Kyd Wykkyd stood behind him with a large piece of metal in his hands._

"_Looks like he's pretty knocked out." Raven smirked as Trigon grabbed Cyborg and shot a blast at him making him disappear. "Let's go." Raven said as she flew down the hallway and headed towards the training room. Kyd Wykkyd knocked the down the door with ease just to to be blasted with starbolts._

"_Kyd!" Raven said as she knocked him to the ground so he didn't get blasted. "How could you do that to my love!" Raven screamed as her magic picked up a heavy weight and flung it towards her. Suddenly Raven was blasted out of the air with small gadgets. "Oh, Robin, silly boy." Raven said as Robin jumped down to be only a few feet from her._

"_You don't have to do this," Robin said as he lowered his bo-staff. _

"_I know," Raven paused as she looked over to Starfire, who was throwing starbolts at Kyd Wykkyd who swiftly dodged them. "I want to." She said as she kicked Robin in the chest, making him fall to the floor._

"_Robin!" Starfire screamed as she threw starbolts at Raven. Robin quickly got up and saw Kyd Wykkyd closing in on Starfire. He jumped in front of Kyd Wykkyd and threw two explosive discs at him, causing him to trip over and hit the ground._

"_Ahh." Starfire screamed as she blasted weights that were being thrown at her. "Raven, I will not hurt you." Starfire said as her glowing hands lowered and her glowing eyes turn back to normal. "You are my best friend, and best friends don't hurt each other. _

_Raven's magic suddenly stopped as she looked at the Tamaranean and tilted her head. "Best friend?"_

"_Yes, remember? We would journey to the mall of shopping and do the braiding maneuvers on our hair." Starfire said hopefully as her friend looked at her._

"_Starfire?" Raven said blankly._

"_Yes." _

"_Traitor!" Raven screamed as black inkiness surrounded Starfire as she scream and blast her way out._

"_Starfire!" Robin screamed as he ran turned towards the black bubble that was screaming as Raven just smiled wickedly. Robin sent explosive discs into the bubble causing it to pop and splattered black magic. He quickly rubbed his arms through the magic trying to find any sign of Starfire._

"_I'll save you the trouble…" Raven said emotionless. "She's gone." _

_Robin screamed into the as he took his bo-staff and swung it at Raven causing her to fall out of the air and crash into the concrete. Kyd Wykkyd quickly kicked Robin to the ground but Robin angrily pushed himself back up and threw a punch as Kyd Wykkyd. Kyd Wykkyd swiftly dodge and opened up a portal within his cape and pushed Robin into it as Robin protested and yelled. Kyd Wykkyd quickly closed the portal and looked at Raven and gave me a nod._

"_I can handle the last one on my own." Raven said as she disappeared into the floor and reappeared in her room. "What did I tell you about being in my room?!" Raven screamed at the green boy who was currently looking through her spell. Beast Boy's face went blank as he saw Raven looming over him with red eyes and an evil smirk._

"_Ahh." Beast Boy said as he grabbed a bottle that was filled with sparkling purple water and threw it towards Raven._

"_Nice try." Raven said as all the surrounding book started to fly around and chase Beast Boy around as he quickly turned into a turtle and hid in his shell as books started to pile on top of him. Beast Boy quickly turned into a gorilla to escape the pile of books that were crashing down on him. He then started to pound the books to the ground as Raven smirked, impressed._

"_Raven, I can help you, let me help you." Beast Boy said in his human form, "Please, you don't have to do this." Beast Boy held out his hand for her. Raven's eyes suddenly turned back to their normal color and she fell to the floor._

"_B-beast Boy-y" Raven stuttered as he helped her up and pulled her in for a hug._

"_It's okay. Everything is okay." Beast Boy said softly as he rubbed her back. "You have me."_

"_You're lying!" Raven said as her inky magic turned into a blade and she stabbed Beast Boy in the back. Beast Boy fell to the floor as Raven's eyes turned blood red again and her cloak started to blow in different direction._

"_Raven," Beast Boy said weakly, "How could you?"_

Raven suddenly shot up from her bed in a panic, gasping for air. _It was just a dream. No, a nightmare…_ Raven told herself as she slid her sweating body off the bed_. But was it?_ It had felt so real. Raven shook the thought away as she grabbed her cloak and put it over her pajamas, which was a black T-shirt with long dark blue sweat pants.

This was the second nightmare she had had since Wednesday night happened. She wanted just to wash it all away. She didn't want to believe that the sweet boy she was Kyd Wykkyd. It could have just been a coincidence. She wanted him to explain to her happen was going on, but no. He was just making himself look even more suspicious by not going to school and ignoring her texts.

_It's no use trying to go back to sleep_, Raven opened the metal door and headed towards the common. She let the doors slide open, then quickly shielded her eyes with her hood from the unexpected light. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the light coming from the TV and saw a small figure moving on the couch.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked as she rubbed her eyes as the green boy jumped in surprise.

"God Raven! You scared me!" Beast Boy turned to look at her then quickly turned back to the TV.

"What are you doing up at…"Raven looked at the corner of the screen, "3:27 in the morning."

"Isn't it obvious?" Beast Boy stuck out his tongue, concentrated on the TV, "playing video games."

"Why exactly?" Raven moved to the kitchen side of the common room.

"Well, see, Kid Flash somehow snuck in here and beat my high score by 1000 points so I am here trying to reclaim my crown." Beast Boy threw the controller to the floor in anger as he died. "What? I totally avoided that!"

"Stop yelling, you're going to wake everyone else up." Raven said monotoned as she started to fix her tea.

"Why are awake?" Beast Boy asked as he walked over to the kitchen.

"I can't be awake?" Raven asked as she leaned on the counter.

"You just never stay up this late." Beast Boy replied.

"How would you know?" Raven stared at the green boy.

"Fine, you win." Beast Boy threw his arms up in defeat as he sat up on the counter. "But seriously why are you up? Something wake you up? Owls? Creaks? Bad Dream?" Raven suddenly breaks the eye contact and finishes making her tea. "Bad dream, uh?" Beast Boy poked, "What was it about?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does matter." Beast Boy said, "Is this why you've been locked up in your room more often than ever?" Raven just shot him a look, "Believe it or not, talking about it will make you feel a whole lot better."

"Fine, you really want to know?" Raven sigh, annoyed. "My dream was I converted to evil and destroyed everything I worked so hard to keep safe, there your answer."

"Oh," Beast Boy said softly.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Raven said flatly.

"You know Raven, you don't have to be half demon to have nightmares. We all have stuff that keeps us up at night." Beast Boy said annoyed.

"Really? What keeps you up at night? Thinking of what fun you are going to do tomorrow? Or is it creating new jokes?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Really Raven? I thought at least you'd understand." Beast Boy jumped off the counter and started walking towards the door.

"Wait," Raven didn't realized the words came out of her mouth, "Talking about it will make you feel better." Beast Boy just looked at Raven up and down to see if she was being serious or just mocking him. "I want to know, I'll listen." Raven said softly as Beast Boy slowly walked back over to her. Once Beast Boy got in the kitchen, he slid down the counter so he was sitting on the floor. Raven did the same except she was barely 3 feet to his right across from him. She just just gave him a slight nod to the green boy, letting him know she was ready.

"My parents… their death was my fault." Beast Boy said softly as he made eye contact with Raven, "I could have saved them. They were in a boat, riding down this river, and I had just gotten my powers so I thought it was this amazing gift from God that I could shapeshift into all these different animals. Well I guess my parents wanted me to be in more control with my abilities because they allowed me to swim next to the boat as different animals. I was turning into all of these fishes that i didn't even know existed and i went underwater to see how deep I could go. I wasn't paying attention to my parents and I couldn't hear their screams from underwater. It's out the river they were on led to a dangerous waterfall." Beast Boy sighed as he gathered his thoughts, "I resurfaced the water just in time to see the end of their boat fall. I could have done something, turned into something big to save them. I just was scared and let them fall. I let them die." Beast Boy's last words stuck into the air.

"Beast Boy…" Raven said as she moved to sit closer to him so they were now side by side, "No matter how many times you say it was your fault, it wasn't. You just got your powers. It took me years to understand my powers and I was born with them, you had just gotten your powers and didn't know how to fully control them. If your parents were here right now, do you think they would want you to blame yourself for what happened?"

"No."

"They would be proud. Proud of everything you've accomplished while working with us and the doom patrol," That's when Raven had an idea "Come on, I got a surprise for you."

"And the surprise is?" Beast Boy asked, sounding slightly depressed from the memory of his parents.

"Come to the living room and find out," Raven said in a upbeat yet still monotoned voice. She grabbed Beast Boy by his hands and tried to pull him up.

"I don't wanna," The changeling complained, "Leave me here and let me sulk." Beast Boy tried to pull his hands out of Raven's, but she had a surprisingly strong grip on her. He pulled again, a lot harder than he meant to, and saw that Raven was falling head first into the edge of the counter. So, within a matter of two seconds, Beast Boy grabbed Raven's shoulder with his now loose hand and pushed her out the way, not realizing what she was about to land on.

**Thump**

Beast Boy blinked when he pushed Raven out the way and now he felt something heavy on top of his chest. After careful inspection, he realized Raven had fell on him and was now recuperating on his chest.

"You ok, Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think so," She answered. After realizing what position they were in, both of them blushed in unison. Quickly, Raven got up, gave Beast Boy a hand and walk in awkward silence into the living room.

"So, what was the surprise?" The changeling asked.

"This," Raven eyes started to glow their usual black color and two video game remotes popped into their laps.

Xxx

"Aren't you excited?" Wally said happily.

"Excited for what?" Dick replied as he drove Wally's sports car.

"The camping trip! Duh!" Wally jumped up and down in his seat, "Don't even try to act all cool." Wally poked Dick in the cheek, "you know you want to see Kori."

"Wally, I'm driving." Dick said as he pushed his hand away.

"I just can't believe in less than 8 hours, everyone will be in my apartment parking lot, ready for the best weekend of their life!" Wally said as he kicked his feet onto the dashboard. "You want to know who's all going?"

"Does it look like I care?" Dick said as he looked at Wally through his dark shades.

"Okay, well I invited Victor 'cause he's super chill and he said he'd invite Karen, then Karen told me yesterday that she invited a friend from cheer. Then I asked those two guys from the play, Roy and Garth, to come and Gar told me he invited someone. Oh, and don't forget our secret special guest." Wally said excitedly.

"Just because you invited people doesn't mean they are going to come," Dick said as he pulled into the school parking lot, "And why is this special guest a secret? You've mention this person like twelve times."

"Because you'd never guess who it would be." Wally smirked as he got out of the car.

"Well, I should know within 8 hours, right?" Dick said as he grabbed his football stuff from the backseat then shut the door, "When's our first game again?"

"Next Friday, first games are always the most popular," Wally said as he threw his football duffel bag over his shoulder, "All the girls will be there to try to hook up with some of the football players after the game for the football jackets. And the guys go to meet girls and to watch the cheerleaders and all of the football players' friends go to cheer them on," Wally paused at the glory, "There even a after game bonfire planned."

"Please tell me you're not hosting it." Dick said as both of them headed to the boys' locker room.

"Devin actually is hosting it." Wally said nonchalantly.

"I thought he was still sulking about me taking his place as quarterback," Dick said as he opened the door for Wally.

"I think the bonfire is supposed to be his remediation." Wally smirked.

"Remediation of what?" Dick asked as they enter the locker room.

"That he's still the same party boy quarterback." Wally set his duffel bag on a wooden bench. "Man, these morning practices are killing me… and my diet."

"Wally, these practices started yesterday," Dick rolled his eyes at Wally. "Don't be so dramatic."

"Dramatic? I've only eaten ¼ of what I usually eat in the morning," Wally said as he started to change into his gym clothes. "That means less energy I put into the team."

"You shouldn't be put that much energy into the team," Dick said as he wiped Wally with his shirt.

"Ha ha, that was so funny." Wally said sarcastically.

"Wow, it think you've been hanging out with Jenifer too much, you're starting to get her sarcastic tone." Dick said as he saw Wally smile. "How is she anyways? I heard she got into a fight, I just didn't want to bring it up too soon."

"We actually haven't been hanging out, we've been talking on the phone. And she claims she fine but I think it just her tough girl act because the other just got suspended for some time." Wally said.

"Wow, the ladies' man been upgraded to phone calls." Dick mocked.

"Go ahead, make fun of me. But if I remember correctly, you and Kori only talk during one class." Wally smirked as Dick let out a groan of annoyance. "I didn't think she would be the type to stay on the phone, but last night we were up until 1 just talking about random stuff."

"She must have gotten bored from her bed rest." Dick said, "And isn't that what this weekend is for me, to get closer to Kori?"

"Oh yeah." Wally said happily, "About 7 hours and 50 minutes until pure happiness beginning."

"Oh shut up." Dick said, but he couldn't help to be happy.

"Victor! Darrel!" Wally said as he greeted the tall boys that just came through the door, "Ya'll are still coming for the best camping experience ever?"

"Sorry man," Darrel said as he nudged Victor, "my aunt is in the hospital so I need to stay in town, but to say my thanks for the invitation, I'm letting Victor here use my truck."

"Holds more people than my car." Victor said happily, "How many people are coming anyways?"

"Um," Wally took a minute to tap his chin and think, "I really don't know, but if you're worried about the food, don't be. I got enough for a whole two weeks."

"He's not even lying…" Dick cut in.

"BOYS, WARM UPS STARTS IN 2 MINUTES." Coach J yelled as he sat behind his desk.

"Oh crap, we haven't even changed." Darrel said as both Victor and Darrel started to rush.

"Just 7 more hours and 45 minutes." Wally sighed.

Xxx

"So I was thinking this weekend we could go to the cute little mall out of town, it even has this small little ice cream parlor inside and the ice cream is too die for." Ivy said as she was putting her books in her locker. "Not actually die, though." Ivy said remembering that Kori didn't know all slang.

"Um," Kori leaned up to the locker beside Ivy, "I am afraid I cannot go."

"What? Why?" Ivy said as she closed her locker.

"I had, um duties…" Kori lied through her whisper.

"Oh I get it, the whole Team thing. It's okay, we could always go during next week." Ivy said calmly, making Kori feel guilty. "Come on, let me walk you to cheer." Ivy said as she linked arms with Kori. "Are you sore yet from cheering every day?"

"Not the sore at all." Kori said happily as she led Ivy to the girls' locker room, "I am just the worried."

"Why? I am 100% sure you are amazing at cheering, I mean you're already so cheery." Ivy smiled.

"It's not that, it is the Scarlet will be there." Kori said.

"Scarlet? The girl who beat up your manager friend?" Ivy asked as Kori simply nodded, "Isn't she suspended for like this and next week?"

"Yes, but since she's a much needed cheerleader, Karen begged the principal to allow her to only come to cheer practice and the game. I don't know why the principal said she could." Kori said as she reached the door, "I give you my thanks."

"Anything for my best friend, now go. Have fun and don't worry so much." Ivy said as she spun around and started walking down the noisy hallway. Kori quickly opened the door and enter the locker room and tried not to make eye contact with a certain ginger.

"Kori, you look amazing."

Kori swiftly turned around and to be realized that it was only Karen. "Greetings Karen!" Kori said as she wrapped Karen in a hug.

"Kori, I need to know where you got that outfit," Karen said when Kori finally released the hug.

"Oh, I got it at Hollister." Kori said as she looked down at her gray shirt that had no sleeves and tied at the far left bottom and her maroon skirt that had gray designs. "I got it when Jenifer and I went to the mall."

"Why didn't ya'll take me?" Karen nudged Kori jokingly as both of them changed into their cheer uniform.

"We most definitely will next time." Kori said as she made sure her hair was still tied up.

"Let's go meet the other girls," Karen said as she pulled Kori, "They're already in the gym." Kori didn't have any time to respond before she was dragged into the gym. "Better warm up. I'm going to check on the other girls." Karen said as she ran off towards Crystal as Kori made her way to her friends.

"'Ello Kori, ready for t' practice?" Toni said as she stretched.

"I'm not." Sarah sighed.

"What? I thought you found cheer very pleasing." Kori said.

"I do, but it's just so tiring." Sarah threw her head back.

"It looks as if you've not been getting enough sleep, love." Toni said as she finished her stretches.

"I haven't." Sarah brought her head back and started to roll her shoulders, "My parents are in a really tight spot with money right now, tighter than ever and it's keeping me for sleeping."

"Oh Sarah, it will be okay." Kori said as she wrapped her friend in a hug. As they parted, Sarah snorted as all the other girls looked in the direction Sarah was looking at.

"I feel you." Toni said as she looked at Scarlet who was currently talking to Kitten and Melissa.

"I cannot believe she is still allowed to come." Kori said as she glared at Scarlet from a distance.

"How is she still part of the team anyways? Last year, there was a cheerleader who was caught smoking in the bathroom and she was immediately kicked off the team. I'm pretty sure starting a fight and beating a girl is way worse than fighting, so how is she still a cheerleader?" Sarah asked.

"Because of her parents."

All girls jumped as they turned to find Jade standing behind them. "How long have you been there?" Kori asked.

"I was just walking by when I heard the complaints about Goldilocks." Jade said as she started to examine her long black hair that was braided into two ponytails.

"The lad's not even blonde." Toni said as she looked at Scarlet.

"But Goldilocks went into someone else's house and messed everything up." Jade said as all the girls looked at her, "Am I wrong?" Jade paused to let the girls answer but after a few seconds of silence she decided they weren't going to talk, "Anyways, the only reason why she's still on the team is because her parents are one of the grand donors, they couldn't kick money bags's daughter off the team."

"How do you know that?" Sarah asked.

"I know my stuff," Jade shrugged as she played with her hair. "Isn't it funny that the year that she comes to this school is the year the school has a makeover?"

"It makes sense," Toni said, "Reason why the cheerleaders got new uniforms."

"And bags, jackets, shoes, bows, and lockers…" Sarah added in.

Kori turned to look at Scarlet and saw Scarlet staring straight at her. "Eeep." Kori squeaked as she turned back to the group.

"Kori, was it?" Jade said as she tilted her head, "If I were you I would watch your back, because I'm sure Jenifer wasn't the one that she was planning on hurting."

**Xxxxx**

**Thanks for your feedback and I just have to say something that super immature and unprofessional but whatever.**

**OMG TokiioDoll read my story! I'm like freaking out. I am such a big fan of your story and I just was so happy when I saw your reviews. She has this amazing Flinx story if you guys want something amazing to read. Thank you again, I'm such a big fan.**

**Back to being serious, (sorry if I fangirled too hard…) Next chapter will definitely be camping and it could be up in a few days because of the fact that I'm so excited to write them camping, like I already have everything planned out. **

**Sorry this chapter was a little late, I was out of the state and was separated from WiFi, sorry again. **

**Don't forget to check out King Kidd's BBRae story, Evermore. He actually helped me complete the BBRae scene if you guys liked that you should check out his story. **

**Thank you guy so much for everything, I love ya'll so much and you guys keep me going. Until next time. **

**Review Goal: 295**


	19. Chapter 19: Friday Afternoon

**My titaneers! I am so sorry for not updating in like weeks, it's just I had camp and no time, but I made this chapter extra-long. I want to thank you for the millionth time for reviewing. I really love reading you guys' reviews, especially the long ones. **

**Okay, well um, I have nothing else to say… so on with this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I now own season 5 of The Walking Dead since it isn't on Netflix, but unfortunately not the Teen Titans or any DC characters I feel like throwing in there. **

**By Day One Way, By Night Another **

**Chapter 19**

"Ugh," Jinx groaned as she filled her bag with clothes_. Since when do you need this much clothes for camping_. Jinx thought as she sat on her bag and tried to zip it. "Agh, the dress." Jinx said to her empty room as she fell back onto her bed. She totally had forgotten that Wally had told her to bring a dress because they were going to a fancy dinner last night when they were on the phone. Jinx honestly didn't know what she was doing with Wally. Instead of talking to him on the phone for hours last night, she could have been robbing banks or museums. But then again, it would have been a painful experience since it the bruises still haven't healed all the way. It didn't hurt to walk anymore but it did hurt to do flips and dodging powerful attacks.

Jinx slowly got off of her bed and walked towards her closet and started to dig through her clothes. She quickly found a black a black strapless dress and grabbed some dark grey leggings that had upside down crosses on it and black heels. _This will have to do_, Jinx shrugged as she tossed the items onto her bed and started to look for something to wear for when she changed out of her costume. She quickly found some dark red skinny jeans and a black sweat shirt that had the words 'Get Bent' in white inside an outline of a heart and decided it would be best to change right now. She walked over to the edge of her room and grabbed her backpack and stuff everything that wouldn't fit into her bag into her backpack.

Jinx put on her the backpack on then slung the other bag over her shoulder as she slipped on her black Vans then walked out her room then walked towards the staircase. Once she got a few levels up, she adjusted the weight of the bag so it wasn't all on her shoulders and opened the door to that level and walked down the narrow hall. Jinx stopped and the end of the hallway where a single door stood.

"Open up," Jinx knocked. After a few seconds of no response, Jinx placed her ear on the door to see if she could hear any shuffling but heard nothing. "If you don't open this door, I'll hex the door." Jinx said as she banged on the door. The door suddenly jerked opened as Kyd Wykkyd blocked the entrance. "What? Do I have to ask to come in? If I remember correctly, I'm not a vampire." Jinx said as she put her hand on her hip.

Kyd Wykkyd just moved out of the way and let Jinx enter his dark room as he slammed the door shut. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Do you even own a light? Candle? Anything?" Jinx said as she stood in completely.

"I never asked you to come here." Kyd Wykkyd snapped.

"Ouch, he bites." Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Kyd Wykkyd said quietly, "I'm still hung up on this whole Adrienne thing."

"I can tell," Jinx said, "I personally think you should stop sulking and explain to her what happened, even lie if you have to."

"How do I explain I'm a criminal?" Kyd Wykkyd's word stuck as the silence filled the room. "Why do you have all that?" Kyd Wykkyd said after a few minutes.

"Camping," Jinx's voice read disgust, "How can you even see what I'm carrying. I can't even see my hand in front of my face."

"Years of practice." Kyd Wykkyd said.

"Well, like I said earlier, I think you should explain to Adrienne so you can stop hiding out in here," Jinx gestured to the dark room, "There's a list of places to rob taped on my mirror if you feel like you need to blow off steam. I'm going to head out. Um, could you opened the door because if not I will honestly blow this room to bits in frustration." The door opened quickly letting in a large pool of light. "Well if you need anything, I'm just a phone call away." Jinx waved her communicator as she walked towards the door, "But I'm not the one you should be calling."

Jinx hurriedly walked up the staircase and headed the main room to find both Gizmo and Mammoth playing video games on the main TV and See-More walking in through the doors, just coming back from school.

"Move over you overweight snot picker." Gizmo screamed as he clicked the controller.

"No way, not ever." Mammoth said as he almost smashed the buttons on the tiny controller.

"Gizmo, did you finish working on my holographic rings?" Jinx crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Uh, yeah. It's on the counter. Die you little-" Gizmo was interrupted by Mammoth jumping up and down in a victory dance as the little boy started to swear.

Jinx just rolled her eyes at the commotion and turned to walk to the kitchen counter but See-More beat her.

"Did your rings break or something?" See-More said as he snatched the rings off the counter, "And what are you packed for? Moving out?"

"No, just modified." Jinx said as she went to grab the rings from his hands but he quickly raised his arm out of reach.

"You didn't answer my second question." See-More twirled the rings around his fingers, "And how are they modified, new look?"

"No, that would take a completely new ring." Gizmo said as he opened the fridge, "I added solar panels into it so it wouldn't die anytime soon even though the battery lasts for a month. I also made sure no glitches would happened and made it 100% waterproof."

"Why would you need all that?" See-More asked as he squinted his eyes, "Are you planning on leaving the team?"

"What! No!" Jinx screamed furiously, "I would never do that, I made this team! How could you think that?!"

"You have two bags full of getaway clothes and your holographic generator fully charged." See-More said rising the ring higher as Jinx tried to jump and grab it. "What else am I supposed to think?"

"That I'm spending a weekend camping." Jinx said as she finally took the ring, "And I wouldn't want my rings to glitch on me or run out of battery and get exposed."

See-More's expression suddenly soften, "Camping?"

"Yeah," Jinx said as she quickly slipped on her ring, turning her into Jenifer. "The art of sitting out in the woods for a long time and sleeping in a tent. Does that not ring a bell?"

"I know what camping is," See-More scolded, "Why are you doing it?"

"Because I feel like it…" Jenifer lied.

"Really? I can tell when you're lying…" See-More said.

_Really, because this is the first time you've caught me,_ she quickly thought.

"Is this because of that redhead at school?" See-More asked more angrily than curiously.

"No, god no." Jenifer said disgusted, "I'm going to get closer with Kori. And to make sure my identity sealed." See-More just gave her a look, "Look, I have to go or she'll leave me, can I borrow your car?"

"Why my car?" See-More asked.

"Because I'm carrying twenty pounds on my back," Jenifer said but See-More didn't budge. "Fine, I'll walk." Jenifer said as she started to walk and fake flinched at the pain. "Owe," she said as she held her hip then pretended to flinch again.

"Fine…" See-More said as he walked towards her and handed her the keys, "If I find one scratch, no more rides."

"Deal." Jenifer said as she took the keys with ease and headed to the garage and pretended to flinch every now and then until she finally was out of sight. Jenifer quickly walked towards the blue mustang and opened the door and put the keys as she slid into the seat.

_Now this is off to a great start_, Jenifer thought as she roared the engine and sped out of the underground garage. Jenifer blast her music and sped until she got to the main road, where she annoyingly followed the rules, _wouldn't want to get arrest before going camping, _ she thought to herself.

After a long five minutes, Jenifer finally arrived at Wally's apartment parking lot and surprised to find that only Wally's car was in the parking lot. Jenifer got out of the car and walked towards the door wondering if she should just wait until someone else came or if she should knock on the door and be stuck with Wally until someone else came.

Suddenly she heard busts of laughter coming from inside and figured that someone else had already arrived there. Jenifer just quickly knocked on the door and stood back, waiting.

Jenifer heard more screams of laughter and decided no one had heard her. She twisted the door knob and to her surprise, it was unlocked. _Does he ever lock his door?_ Jenifer thought with a roll of her eyes. Jenifer swung the door open and saw Gar, Wally, and Dick sitting on the couch playing videos games, not noticing Jenifer.

Jenifer just gave another eye roll and set her bags on a table a few feet from the door. Jenifer popped her back and went over to the kitchen area, still going unnoticed by the boys who were currently yelling at the TV.

"Gar, I swear if you kill me…" Wally screamed as he jumped on the couch.

"What are you going to do? Make him lick your nasty floor?" Dick tried to bump Wally off the couch as he also stood up on it, clicking hard on his game controller.

"Opps, sorry." Gar said sarcastically as he killed both Dick and Wally and jumped on the couch as the two boys had shocked looks plastered to their faces. "I win! I am the king!"

Both Dick and Wally looked at each other than nodded. A look of terror washed through Gar's face as both boys jumped on top of him and started to tackle him.

"Who's the king now?" Dick yelled.

Jenifer just laid her elbows on the counter as she pulled out her phone and started to record the whole thing.

"Guys stop, please ahh." Gar screamed as Dick pinned him down and Wally grabbed a nearby by water bottle and opened it above Gar's face. "No!" Gar yelled as he hit the bottle towards Wally, spilling water all over all three boys. "Dude, you see what you've done." Gar said as they busted out laughing.

"Wow, pure definition of idiots." Jenifer said as she held up the phone camera to get a better shot.

"Jenifer!" Wally screamed as he scrambled off the floor, jumped over the couch, and ran towards her with his arms out as if he was a little kid and she was his mom coming back from a business trip. Jenifer stuck out her free hands to the incoming Wally, blocking his hug.

"Ew, you're all wet." Jenifer said as she put the phone camera into his face that was half wet with the tips of his hair dipping.

"Only for you babe," Wally said as tried to hug her but Jenifer pushed him away again with her free hand.

"Do you have any comment?" She asked as she moved the phone camera towards him.

"I actually like directing." Wally said as he knocked the phone out of her hand and faced the camera towards her face.

"Wally stop." Jenifer shielded her face with her hands giving Wally the opportunity the wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not letting go until you hug back…" Wally said.

"Wally, get off of me. You're all gross and reminding me of wet dog." Jenifer said through her hands. Wally just started to rub his wet hair onto Jenifer's hands.

"Gross!" Jenifer yelled.

"I told you what you have to-" Wally was interrupted by Jenifer uncovering her face and put her arms around him.

"Are you happy now?" Jenifer snickered.

"Very."

Gar just chuckled at the blush that was slowly making its way to Jenifer's cheeks as Dick just rolled his eyes at the two and turned back to the TV and started to play the video game again. As they parted, Jenifer made sure to elbow him in the chest and quickly turned to face the other way.

Suddenly the door swung open to a loud voice.

"Whose mustang is that out there? It is GORGEOUS!" Victor attention turned onto the TV Gar and Dick were playing on. "Oh, what game are you guys playing?"

"Mustang's my brother's but I have it for the weekend," Jenifer said happily as his attention moved to the girl he didn't see when he came through the door.

"Jenn!" Victor said as she walked up to him and hugged him with ease as he lifted her off the ground.

"Disgusting." Wally whispered to the camera as he filmed their hug.

"You want me to put your bags in the back of the truck?" Victor said as he realized her from the hug.

"I got them!" Wally quickly said as he grabbed both bags off the table and headed towards the door.

"Truck?" Jenifer asked confused.

"He didn't want to bring his tiny little car so he had to bring Darrel's truck!" Gar started laughing as Victor went over to him and put him a headlock making Gar drop his controller.

"What did you say about my baby?" Victor asked.

"That she was too precious to be here." Gar choked as Dick busted out laughing.

"This is going to be one hell of a weekend." Dick said as Victor realized Gar.

"Ah," Gar breathe out as he rubbed his neck, "So I'm riding with you, right?"

"Go ahead slim jim," Victor said as Gar scurried off and returned with two green and black bags that had clothes spilling from the sides.

"C'mon." Wally said from the door as Victor and Gar walked towards it and walked outside together to the dark blue truck that was right beside the mustang.

"There," Wally said as she put Jenifer's bag in the bed of the truck as Gar climbed the tailgate and placed his bags by Jenifer's.

"Where's all your stuff?" Gar asked as he sat on the tailgate.

"All in my car," Wally said, "Expect the food. This all in this big cooler and I can't fit it all in my car."

"Are you talking about that cooler?" Victor pointed to a 5 foot white cooler.

"Yep." Wally said nonchalantly.

"We are staying there for a weekend, not a year." Gar looked shocked.

"You want me to help you carry that into the bed now?" Victor asked.

"Nah, when more people come we can do it." Wally said as he looked at the street and smiled.

"Oh, you are telepathic?" Gar's jawed dropped as a yellow beetle rolled up the parking lot.

"Only on Fridays." Wally said as he went to greet his friends.

"I swear, we are never trying to fit three people in that small auto." Toni said as she went out the passenger door.

"Don't say that! You'll hurt its feelings." Karen rubbed the hood of her car, "Don't worry, Toni didn't mean it."

"I do believe talking to the cars is crazy talk, correct?" Kori said as she hopped out of the car and stretched her back.

"Karen, you know that's a two person car." Victor laughed at the girls who were in cheer uniforms.

"I wouldn't want to make one of my cheerleader to walk." Karen said.

"I would 'ave walked if it meant to being stuck in that auto." Toni groaned.

"Wait, why do you have your uniforms on?" Gar asked as he hopped off the tailgate.

"The after school cheer practice," Kori said tiredly.

"Just imagine if Jenifer had went to school today," Karen said, "That would have been four people in this gorgeous car."

"Jenifer is coming, correct?" Kori's mood suddenly spiked up.

"Yeah, she's actually inside." Wally said as Kori happily ran to the apartment door.

"Do you 'ave a room that we can change in?" Toni asked as she pulled out a small bag out from the car.

"But I like looking at ya'll in your uniforms." Wally smiled a flirtatious smile as Karen rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ya'll can change in the bedroom."

"Thank 'eavens." Toni said as they all started to walk back inside, "I can't stand another moment in this."

"Oh, I'm driving Toni and me." Karen said as she looked at Victor. "And no racing."

"Oh come on girl, you're just mad because you lost by a long shot." Victor said as he nudged Karen.

"You and Jenifer cheated!" Karen pointed a finger at him.

"No one ever said backroads were off limits." Victor protested.

"Oh please. If it wasn't for Jenifer, you would have ate my dust." Karen smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Gar asked confused as they reached the door.

"Ah, Kori… you're crushing me."

As they entered the apartment, they saw Dick trying to pull Kori off of Jenifer, who are currently getting a death hug from Kori.

"You are okay!" Kori said happily.

"I won't be if you don't let go." Jenifer huffed.

"Umm… could we do something?" Victor asked.

"I am... "Toni said as she headed towards the bedroom door. "Come on Karen. I can't carry your stuff forever." She opened the bag and tossed some cloth to her dark toned friend.

"Fine…" Karen followed Toni into the bedroom.

"Kori, let go." Dick said as he tried pulling her again, knowing how strong one of her hugs could be. Kori sadly let go of Jenifer.

"You have the same strength as Scarlet." Jenifer said she rubbed her arms. "I think you broke both my arms."

"God… should we just turn around and walk away?"

Everyone's headed turned to see a ginger boy and another boy with long black hair.

"Roy! Garth!" Gar went to high five the two boys.

"Hey dude." Garth said with a smile that made Kori blush.

"Good, we finally have enough people to carry the food supply." Victor said as he walked towards the door. "Come Dick and Wally, we are going to need your help."

"Hey what about me?" Gar crossed him arms.

"You could stay here and entertain the lil ladies." Victor said with a smile.

"Oh no, I am not." Gar ran towards the door.

"Oh it feels good to be in actual clothes." Toni said as she checked out of the bedroom wearing black shorts, revealing her pale legs and a red tank top with a thick black jacket with her short spiky hair in a ponytail.

"I love wearing my uniform, its makes me feel so powerful." Karen adjusted her high waisted purple shorts that went with her white halter top.

"I'm glad I skipped school today…" Jenifer smirked, "Those uniforms make me feel like I need a nun's outfit.

"They are not that short." Kori said as she looked down at her uniform.

"They are too short to me." Jenifer smirked.

"Kori, you should change. The uniform gets itchy after a while." Karen admitted. Toni just tossed the bag to Kori as walked over to the bedroom.

"Boys are literally the stupidest thing."

Every girl turned to see Adrienne slowly closing the apartment door.

"Adrienne? Wow, I didn't think you were going to go camping." Jenifer said.

"Yeah, you don't look like you do camping." Karen said as he looked at Adrienne Pierce the Veil maroon T-shirt and black pants.

"You got a problem with Pierce the Veil?" Toni asked.

"I've never heard of them." Karen said.

"One of the best bands of this generation." Toni said happily.

"Agreed," Adrienne said, "But I lost a bet with Gar, so I'm camping…"

"Does he know you're here yet?" Jenifer asked as Adrienne set her bags on the floor.

"No, I snuck in here, which was pretty easy considering the boys were trying to put the cooler in the truck's bed and it flipped over so they are either arguing or picking up food from the floor." Adrienne sighed.

"Should we be doing the helping of the picking of the food?" Kori asked as she exited the bedroom wearing the same outfit from earlier that day.

"I don't want to, it's their mess." Jenifer said as she hopped on the couch and grabbed the TV remote.

"I'm kind of hiding from people for now." Adrienne said as she sat next to Jenifer.

"I just realized how I'm not mentally prepared to be sleep in the woods." Toni said as she joined Adrienne.

"We will have the tents, yes?" Kori asked.

"I didn't see them pack tents." Karen said a little worriedly.

"Maybe we'll get cabins?" Toni stated that sounded more like a question.

"Well, I'm pretty sure if we have to be outside in the woods with no protection, we could all fit into Karen's beetle like how 10 clowns fit into one tiny car." Jenifer said as all the girls laughed except for Kori.

"I do not get it," Kori simply said. "This is an act in a circus?"

"Yes, but they also do stuff like that in Las Vegas." Karen said.

"We should all just go there instead of camping." Adrienne monotoned.

"None of us are over 18, we wouldn't even be able to enter a single restaurant" Toni said.

"Unless you had a fake ID," Jenifer said as the girls had 'are you serious' faces, "I'm just kidding." Jenifer said slowly as their faces changed.

"How are you stupid enough to tip the cooler over?" Victor said to Gar as the boys opened the door.

"I should have locked the door," Adrienne whispered to Jenifer and Toni as she slid down the couch so the guys wouldn't notice her.

"He was trying to impress the babes." Wally said as he looked at the girls by the couch.

"None of the girls were even outside." Dick rolled his eyes.

"We should have just made him pick everything up." Roy said harshly.

"Guys, whose bags are those?" Garth pointed to the dark velvet bags on the ground.

"You've cover was blown." Toni said as Adrienne slid up onto the couch.

"Adriel?" Gar said as he walked over by her, "Were you trying to sneak your way in?"

"Adrienne was right, she should have locked the door." Karen said.

"Am I seeing things or only three of the boys wet?" Adrienne asked as she looked at Gar's wet hair.

"I noticed it too, I just didn't want to say anything." Garth said.

"Maybe it's a new hairstyle," Roy joked.

"Oh, they decided to have a water fight like idiots." Jenifer rolled her eyes.

"It was Wally and Dick who were the idiots and tackled me and poured a water bottle on me… I'm the victim here." Gar protested.

"Gar… either way you're an idiot." Victor joked as Gar's face turned red.

"Uh oh," Kori said under her breath as she predicted the two were about to get into a heated argument.

"Oh for Hera's sake, let's not fight." Said a voice from the door.

"No, it can't be…" Dick said as he turned to face the door.

In the doorway stood a thin girl with long black hair that was braided to the side of her shoulder. She wore a red tank top that had thick sleeves and had the words 'Happy' imprinted onto it, and sky blue skinny and wore a smile across her face and had red and blue bags that were covered in stars.

"Oh it is…" The girl said as both Dick and Wally ran up to her and hugged her.

"Um… who is she supposed to be?" Jenifer whispered to Adrienne and Toni who just shrugged.

"It's been so long." Dick said as the girl smiled as she dropped her bags to give a better hug.

"Well you know how hard it is to sneak out," The girl said as the boys parted the hug.

"You look great, even greater since the last time I've seen you." Wally said as Jenifer rolled her eyes from the couch.

"I have missed you two around." She said as she ruffled their wet hair.

Suddenly the room fell silent as watched the girl curiously.

'Oh, where are my manners." The girl laughed, "I'm Donna Troy."

"Greetings friend Donna!" Kori said as she went up to her and hugged her. "I'm Kori. It pleases me to meet you but I haven't seen you at the school."

"Oh, I'm homeschooled." Donna said happily as they realized the hugged, "So who's the rest of the crew?"

"Oh, this is Adrienne," Kori pointed to each person as she spoke their names, "Jenifer, Toni, Karen, Gar, Victor, Garth and Roy." Each of them gave a same wave except for Roy who wore a deep blush as Donna smiled at him.

"Hey Wally, what time are we supposed to be leaving?" Victor asked.

"Oh, um like nowish…" Wally said as he wrapped an arm around Donna shoulder and picked up Donna's bags with the other hand. "Follow me my friends." Wally said as headed towards the door.

"I feel like I should climb out the window just so I don't have to follow him," Adrienne said as Karen and Jenifer bust out laughing.

"Can we actually do that?" Karen asked with a goofy smile on her face.

"I think by the time we all get out the window, they would have already left…" Jenifer said as she got up from the couch.

"So, like who are you riding with?" Karen asked Jenifer and Adrienne.

"The quietest car." Adrienne quickly stated.

"So not Wally's car." Jenifer said as they laughed.

"Wow, we are the last ones," Adrienne said realized they were the only ones left in the apartment.

"Do you think they'd really leave us?" Karen asked.

"I wouldn't matter if they did, I have a car and so do you." Jenifer said.

"True." Karen said as they exited the door.

"Hold up," Jenifer said as she quickly locked the door and closed the door.

"Karen! C'mon, I don't want to stand in this car park forever," Toni said as she stood by Karen's beetle. "And I don't want to be stuck behind anyone."

"Good luck finding a quiet car." Karen said as she ran towards her car and quickly slipped in it.

Jenifer looked for Wally and saw he still had his arm around Donna as he talked to Gar and Victor. _Two can play this game_, Jenifer thought as she walked up to Victor.

"Hey Vic, would you mind if I ride with you?" Jenifer bit her lip as Wally's jaw dropped.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Vic smiled at her.

"Thanks…" She batted her eyelashes them ran back to Adrienne.

"She's something else," Donna giggled.

"I know." Victor said as he looked back at her as Wally groaned.

"I thought she was supposed to ride with you." Donna whispered.

"She was…" Wally sighed.

"Wally, we are ready." Dick said as Kori slid into the back seat.

"I'm coming honey." Wally said happily, "C'mon Donna you're riding with me." He said as Donna waved goodbye to Victor and Gar.

"I'm sitting in passenger seat, right?" Gar asked as they walked towards Jenifer and Adrienne who were talking to Roy and Garth.

"Back seat." Victor said.

"I'm not sure I can trust you…" Jenifer messed with Roy as she hung the mustang keys in front of him.

"Please, I'll even let Paris here drive." Roy pointed to Garth. "C'mon the car's a classic."

"Yeah, a classic. And if it gets even one scratch, you'll wake up in the middle of the lake." Jenifer said as she tossed the keys to Garth.

"What? I was supposed to drive this beauty." Roy whined.

"I'm just more likable than you." Garth said as Roy crossed his arms and headed towards the mustang.

"Ready guys?" Victor asked.

"Adrienne is going to ride with us if that okay." Jenifer said as Victor closed the tailgate that they have to put down to fit the cooler in."

"Yeah, but I'm driving." Gar said as everyone looked at him.

"Well, I'm walking there…" Adrienne said.

"This slim jim doesn't even know how to drive a standard." Victor said as he opened the door for the girls.

"You just have to press the gas to go and the break to stop. Easy." Gar popped his fingers.

"I don't feel like getting killed in a car crash then get killed by Darrel for you wrecking his truck." Victor said as he pointed to the back seat as Gar sadly crawled into the seat behind the driver's. Victor slid in the driver's seat, Jenifer was in the passenger seat, leaving Adrienne to sit in the back seat with Gar.

"So, do you even know where this 'amazing' campsite is?" Adrienne monotoned.

"My plan was just to follow Wally's car." Victor said as he backed up out of the parking space.

"So we don't even know how long this car ride is going to be…" Adrienne said, "Wait, did you guys get my bags?"

"I did Adriel…" Gar said with a smile. "It's in the bed of the car with the rest of the bags."

"Do you think I'll have enough time to get something out of my bag?" Adrienne asked as she looked through the back window.

"Yeah, little lady, Because Wally hasn't even started his engine," Victor said as he unlocked the car doors.

Gar laughed, "Ha-ha, yeah because he is probably too busy flirting up a storm with the new girl. "Jenifer just rolled her eyes at the comment, as Adrienne left the car.

A few seconds later Adrienne came back with two black books in her hand," I'm planning to finish my book, and I swear if I don't get to your going to wake up on the other side of the campsite." Adrienne said aggressively.

"Finally," Victor said as he watched Wally's car drive out of the parking lot.

"C'mon, before we get stuck behind the backstage junkies." Gar said as he tried to climb onto the seat.

"Seat belt, slim jim." Vic said as Gar licked his finger then stuck it into Victor's ear. "Gar! I will kill you." Victor said as he reached over to grab Gar but the seat protected him.

"Could you, I don't know, drive?" Adrienne said as she was reading her book.

"This is going to be the longest car ride ever…" Jenifer sighed.

Xxx

"Just ten minutes until we get to the place where all our memories will be made." Wally said as bounced up and down as he drove.

"So, I've been wondering this whole time, why does your sports car have a backseat?" Donna asked.

"Because it's not a real sports car." Dick said from the passenger seat as he was half asleep.

"Technically it is." Wally protested.

"No, it's just not a sports car. If anything it's a rip-off." Dick said.

"Well, I've been wondering what you two been talking about this whole car ride that are making ya'll giggle like crazy." Wally said as he looked over to Donna and Kori who were in the back seat.

"Eyes on the road." Dick bolted up and moved the steering wheel as the other person in the other line honked, "You're swerving."

"We are doing the bonding." Kori said as she motioned something as Donna and her broke into giggles.

"I have a feeling they were talking behind perspective of our backs." Wally started laughing. "Man, I crack me up."

"Wow that was so punny." Dick said trying not to laugh.

"So how's the whole crime-" Donna was cut off by Wally quickly turned up the radio so loud, someone from ten miles inside a house could hear it.

"I LIKE THIS SONG!" Wally tried yelling over the music.

Dick just hit Wally in the shoulder and turned to face Donna after he turned off the radio, "Now, what were you asking?"

"How's that crime research? You know where ya'll were looking up facts about the most famous villains," Donna said as she immediately got the hint.

"Um, we gave up on it." Dick said, "Reading up on villains turns out to be pretty boring."

"Yeah, even cake was more interesting…" Wally smiled at the thought of cake.

"Any food was more interesting to Wally." Dick rolled his eyes.

"How much longer?" Kori asked as she looked out the window.

"Few more minutes babe," Wally said as he turned into a road that went off into the woods.

"Wally, you're such a flirt." Donna said as he playfully hit him.

"Donna, I just gotta say that you look amazing, have you been working out?" Wally smiled a flirtatious smile.

"Wally, I think that's enough." Dick said as they drove up to a small office had a drive through window.

"Um, Hi?" Wally said as he went by the window.

"Oh hi sir," A large lady said, "Do you have a reservation or just staying the day?"

"Reservation under Wall-Man." Wally smiled at the girl.

"Oh, the two large spots by the lake." The lady clicked her computer, "Here's a map that shows you your spots," The lady grabbed a newly printed paper and handled to him. "Anyone else with you?"

"The three cars behind me." Wally said as he looked at the map.

"And maybe a few trucks in an hour or so," Dick said to the lady as she nodded.

"Okay." She said as she closed the window and Wally started to go to their camp spot.

"Few trucks?" Wally asked.

"Alfred just texted. He said the stuff is going to be a little late." Dick said.

"Wow, I'm surprised." Wally turned as he looked in the mirror to make sure the rest were following.

"I'm pretty sure it's understandable that it's going to be late," Donna laid on Kori's lap, "I mean Gotham should be packed with traffic about this time of the day.

"No, not that. Just that fact that Al can text." Wally said.

"Who is this Alfred?" Kori asked as she played with Donna's shiny locks.

"One of Dick's b-"

"Friends." Dick cut Wally off.

"Oh look, we're here." Wally said as he checked the map to make sure he was right. Wally parked his car in a small two car parking space that belong to one of the spots.

"Come on Donna. Let's go!" Kori immediately jumped out of the car.

"Kori! Come back!" Donna said as she laid on the back seat as Kori came running back.

"Do I have to carry you out?" Kori asked as Donna smiled as she nodded playfully. Kori grabbed Donna bridal style and lifted her out of the car as Donna laughed.

"Kori, you're the best, you know that?" Donna said as they both giggled as a dark blue truck parked right by Wally's car.

Gar quickly hopped out happily out of the car, "Finally, time to par-tay!"

Gar was quickly slapped in the back of the head by Adrienne who just got out of the truck. "That's what you get for begging me the whole entire car ride."

"Dude, why are you so abusive?" Gar joked.

"Why are you so annoying?" Adrienne asked back.

"Yeah, our car ride was fun." Jenifer said sarcastically as she climbed down the passenger seat.

"Wally, where's the tents?' Victor asked, "Because I'm not going to just sleep in twigs and leaves."

"Where's the rest of us?" Wally asked as he climbed out of his car.

"Oh, Karen had texted me saying they were going to stop and buy some food." Jenifer said as she stared at Kori carrying Donna, "But I gave them the directions so they should be here anytime soon."

"We have food!" Wally wined.

"Cement covered food," Adrienne added.

"Food is still food," Wally crossed his arms.

"Jenifer," Kori said as she set Donna down, "We must do the girl talking." Kori ran up grabbed Jenifer's hand and pulled her in a several feet, out of earshot.

"Want to explore?" Gar asked Adrienne and Victor.

"Sounds cool," Victor said. Before Adrienne could protest, Gar grabbed her arm and pulled her so she was walking with Victor and him.

"Wow. And there they go." Dick said as he open opened the truck and started to pull his bags out.

"Here, let me help you." Donna said as she easily lifted all the bags.

"You know you're not supposed to use your amazon strength out in public." Dick said as he took the bags from her.

"Dick, we are in the middle of nowhere," Wally said, "And if anybody saw anything they probably thought she was just strong or the bags were empty."

"Thank you Wally." Donna smiled.

"Anything for you, babe." Wally winked at her as she laughed.

"Hey, I'm sorry for almost talking about the whole titans' crime fighting thing." Donna said a little sadly, "I just thought Starfire knew who you guys were."

"Wait… you figured out Kori is Starfire?" Dick dropped the bags as both boys turned pale.

"Yeah…" Donna said slowly, "For Hera's sake, what's the big deal?"

"When d-did you figure it out?" Dick managed.

"Um, probably 20 minutes into the car ride." Donna said, "Don't worry, I didn't say anything about you two or any of the other titans."

"20 minutes?" Wally laughed, "It took this detective weeks." Wally nudged blushing Dick.

"It was pretty easy when she got stuck on some words and she said half the word in Tamaranean but then stopped herself and used the English word." Donna smiled, "And she looks just like her."

"Well, in my defense-"

"Dick, no excuses." Wally cut Dick off as he laughed and Dick turned red.

"Wallace, shut the hell up." Dick slapped Wally in the chest.

"Owe," Wally rubbed his chest.

"Wow, I really missed you guys. It's free entertainment." Donna laughed.

"Oh, look." Dick pointed to the bright yellow beetle coming down the road as his redness started to faded.

"There they are!" Gar and Victor yelled in unison as they ran towards the parking cars.

"Idiots…" Adrienne rolled her eyes as she walked behind them.

"Come on, you have to talk to me…" Roy said as he and Garth got out of the mustang.

"Shut up." Garth said flatly as the girls exited the beetle.

"What happened in ya'll's car?" Karen asked as she started taking bags out of her car.

Garth just shot Roy a dirty look then looked away as everyone looked at them confused.

"Weren't you gents just fine when we went and stopped to get fast food?" Toni asked as she grabbed the bags Karen was putting on the floor.

"We were fine until Roy decided to pull a jerk move." Garth almost growl.

"You wouldn't let me drive!" Roy exclaimed.

"Jenifer gave me the keys!" Garth yelled back.

"Woah, what going on?" Jenifer asked as she and Kori walked up to the group.

"What was the jerk move that Roy pulled?" Victor asked.

Garth just stayed silent as everyone stared at him. "Come on it can't be worse than being in a car with Gar," Adrienne monotoned.

"I bought fish sticks…" Roy finally admitted.

"You can't do that! That's a sin! He DOESN'T eat fish." Gar yelled.

"And he KNOWS that!" Garth yelled.

"You wouldn't let me drive!" Roy yelled back as Karen tilted.

"Correction, I didn't let you drive…" Jenifer cut in.

"Boys, boys. Calm down," Karen said as she got between both boys, "Can't we all just be friends?"

"He ate fish sticks on purpose." Garth said angrily.

"Guy, not to disturb the latest drama scene, but where are we supposed to sleep?" Toni asked as she lifted the bags in her hand.

"Wally, I think you should explain your much unorganized planning." Dick said as he stared at Wally.

"Um, well. Our camping gear hasn't arrived yet," Wally paused, "But worry not, it shall be here in an hour."

"So we are just going to sit here play with sticks for a whole entire hour." Adrienne said as she was currently watching Victor and Gar in a duel with sticks as swords.

"We could always do one of the many camping activities, yes?" Kori said happily.

"We really couldn't do much considering anything we want to do needs supplies." Garth faced away from Roy.

"If this is a campsite, shouldn't there be some nature trails around here?" Donna asked, "The only supplies we would need would be water and are already have that," Donna looked at the cooler, "We could just walk one trail and by the time we come back, all the other stuff could be here."

"It sounds like a plan!" Karen said as she hugged Roy with one arms and Garth with the other.

"How much water should we bring?" Gar asked as he hopped onto the truck's bed.

"Enough for each person," Victor said as Gar started to hand him water bottles.

"Glorious! Which trail will we be taking?" Kori said happily.

"Um," Wally pulled the map out of his back pocket, "Maybe trail 5? It's a mile and half long,"

"A mile too long," Adrienne said.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Toni said as she held up her IPod, "I just bought a few songs and I think you'll really like them."

Adrienne looked at Toni and sighed, "Fine."

"Let's go!" Dick said as he grabbed a few water bottles and started tossing them to people.

"Wait, we are just going to leave our stuff out in the open?" Jenifer asked as Donna nodded, "Won't it get stolen?"

"Oh, Jenifer. No one steals anything at campsites. Everyone leaves their stuff out in the open and there's barely any people here to anyways." Donna said too happily from Jenifer's tastings.

"Come on, maybe if we leave now we could make back it back to watch the sunset." Karen said all dreamy eyed.

"What's up with girls and sunsets?" Roy asked.

"You wouldn't understand because you're a jerk." Garth snapped.

"Okay we are not doing this again…" Karen sighed.

Xxx

"Um, not to be annoying, but how much more of this trail?" Kori asked as she walked at Dick's side.

"You don't like it?" He asked.

"Of course, but I feel like we have been walking more than one mile." Kori said concernedly.

"Well it's probably for the fact that it's a mile and a half." Gar said as he and Victor parkoured on fallen logs and rocks on the sided of the trail.

"How long has it been?" Victor said before he fell off a rock, "Damn, I now owe you 10 dollars." Victor groaned as Gar laughed.

"I'm the parkour king!" Gar cheered as he jumped up and down on his log.

"Let's see about that that," Wally said as he hopped onto a rock behind Gar.

"Oh, you're on, but this time 20 dollars." Gar said as Wally nodded.

"I'm just going to ignore all this idiocy," Adrienne said as her and Toni shared earbuds. "But it's been ten songs if it helps."

"40 minutes then." Karen said as happily as she walked along side with Donna.

"Well, not every song if 4 minutes, it's more like 3 minutes and 40 seconds." Donna linked arms with Karen.

"Okay, correction. 34 minutes." Karen laughed happily.

"Look," Donna whispered to Karen as she pointed to the two boys in front of them.

"I know." Karen laughed that Roy and Garth done being mad at each other and now were in a friendly conversion, "I swear their relationship has more mood swings than Kitten."

"How is that lad anyways?" Toni asked, "I thought she'd be kicked out of the team by now."

"I do not like how she is becoming friends with Scarlet." Kori said.

"I do not like Scarlet, period." Wally said as he turned to see Jenifer walking behind everyone else.

"Wally, you owe me 20 dollars!" Gar said as Wally hopped of his log.

"I jumped off."

"Still, you lost." Gar smirked.

"I'll pay you never we get back to camp." Wally said as he started to walk to the back of the group. "Why are you being so quiet?" Wally asked Jenifer.

"Being quiet a sin?" Jenifer asked.

"No, but I love to hear your voice," Wally smiled but Jenifer didn't react expect look around the woods. "Does someone need a Wally hug?"

"I swear I will cut your arms off." Jenifer said. Suddenly Wally arms were around her slim body, "Wally, let go of me."

"Never." Wally whispered.

After a minute of Jenifer squirming, Jenifer finally gave up. "What is it going to take for you to let go?" Jenifer asked annoyed.

"A kiss?"

Suddenly Jenifer punched him in the stomach giving her enough time to escape, "How about no."

"Man that hurt." Wally rubbed his stomach, "I'm hungry again…"

"Where exactly are we?" Jenifer asked as she rubbed her arms.

"Um, I think we are at the end of the trail." Wally said as he bumped into Jenifer, "C'mon cheer up."

"I rather not." Jenifer said as she stared at Donna from behind. "And honestly, we aren't even on a trail right now."

"What are you talking about?" Wally looked concerned.

"I'm talking about when we were on the trail, the trees were spray painted red."

Jenifer said as she pointed to the trees. "I haven't seen spray paint for twenty minutes."

"We've been lost for twenty minutes and you didn't tell me?" Wally whispered as he grabbed her hand to stop her walking.

"We're lost!?" Jenifer said before Wally covered her mouth.

"Didn't you just say that?" Wally asked.

Jenifer slapped his hand away from her mouth, "I never knew we were lost! I thought you were leading us to some place that you found or whatever," Jenifer said as she gagged, "Why does your hand taste like pizza?" Jenifer said disgusted.

"So you will make out with my hand and not me?" Wally said, "I'm pretty sure my mouth doesn't taste like pizza."

"I actually don't want to find out," Jenifer said as pulled him towards the group that were almost out of sight.

"If you wanted to hold hands, you could have just asked." Wally smiled.

"You are so annoying." Jenifer said as she let go of his hand.

"Yo Wally, come check this out." Victor screamed.

"My people need me, but I'll come back for you sweet cheeks," Wally said as he sprinted towards the group. "What happened?" Wally said pretending to be out of breath.

"Look what I found." Garth said before Roy hit him in the chest.

"I pointed it out." Roy clarified.

"Wow," Wally said as he stared at the rope swing that was tied to a tree that was on the edge of a small dirt cliff that was right above a lily pad covered pond.

"You gents should try it out." Toni said as Adrienne groaned.

"Once all of them are down there, we should make a run for it." Adrienne whispered to Toni as she laughed.

"Plan?" Toni tried to hide her evil smile as Adrienne nodded. "So which one of you gents are brave enough to try that?"

"Right now?" Dick asked.

"No, next week." Adrienne said.

"I'll do it." Gar volunteered happily, "Come on, Vic. I need your help to get on this."

"It's like ten feet off the ground." Roy laughed as all the boys surrounded the rope swing.

"If we all pull back on it, he'll have a better swing." Dick suggested as all the boys nodded as Gar climbed onto the rope swing. They all grabbed either the rope or one of Gar's legs, and started to pull back.

"Now!" Toni yelled as the boys were about to let go of Gar. Adrienne and Toni took off from the direction they came from. Karen quickly figured out what they were doing and started running too.

"Come on Kori and Donna!" Karen yelled as both girls started to run.

"This is so much fun!" Kori yelled as she ran.

Just a few seconds later they spotted Jenifer on the trail and they all stopped.

"What's going on?" Jenifer asked as she looked at all the girl trying to catch their breath.

"We're… running… from the boys." Karen said between breaths.

Suddenly they heard Gar scream in the distance and then heard the boys.

"Come on! If we run now they'll never caught us." Donna said.

"They don't know where they're going, I know where the trail ends. Follow me." Jenifer said as she ran into the woods instead of the trail.

"Oh, what the worst that can happen?" Adrienne said as she and all of the other girls followed Jenifer into the woods.

Just a minute later, the boys had arrived in the very spot that the girls were just earlier, except for Gar who was a little behind for the fact that he was soaking wet and covered in lily pads and moss.

"Where are they?" Gar asked angrily.

"You shouldn't have let go." Roy laughed at the dripping boy.

"I didn't want to kiss a tree!" Gar screamed.

"They didn't go any further than this," Dick said as he knelt down to the ground.

"How can you tell?" Garth asked as he bent over.

"Their footprints run out here." Dick pointed to the ground.

"Are you some kind of detective?" Victor joked.

"He knows how to track stuff," Wally quickly lied, "Our family went um, hunting together."

"Really?" Roy smirked, "I thought you'd be more of a party boy than a hunter."

"We only hunted for a year. We mainly stopped because we could never catch anything because his loud mouth would scare all the animals." Dick nudged the redhead.

"Shouldn't we be looking for the girls?" Wally changed the subject.

"Couldn't they have covered their tracks?" Gar suggested as he peeled a lily pad off his back.

"Only if they were smart enough to do that." Roy said.

"Are you implying that the girls are stupid?" Garth asked almost fuming.

"No, I'm saying they wouldn't have stop and thought 'Let's cover our tracks.' They would have kept running." Roy fired back.

"Well, we know they didn't just go running off into the unknown so the must have covered their tracks." Victor crossed his arms.

"They might have taken a different path." Wally said carefully.

"Wally, what are you talking about?" Dick said as he stood up.

"Well, with my calculations of the sun and moon, with how many steps we took in the North and how trees we passed, we are, um lost." Wally said confidently.

"We are what?" The boys said in unison.

"How are you possibly stupid enough to get us lost?" Dick almost yelled as Wally looked down, "It's bad enough that we are lost, it also means the girls are lost."

"Well, not exactly…" Wally said slowly.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Gar asked.

"Jenifer knew we were lost…" Wally said

"Wait, let me get this straight, you knew we were lost and you didn't tell us until just know?!" Roy said as his face went red with anger.

"Wait, we are still on a trial, why don't we just follow it back to where we originally came from?" Garth said calmly.

"Didn't you have a map?" Victor said as all the boys groaned.

"It'd only be Wally to say we're lost when he has a map…" Gar tried to lighten the mood.

Wally reached for his back pocket and tried to feel the slip of paper, but couldn't find anything but lent. _That little sneak_… Wally smiled at the thought of Jenifer reaching into his back pocket for the map as he was hugging her, _how did I not notice her hands in my back pocket? Maybe she found something she liked besides the map_.

"Wally, the map." Roy said annoyed.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure the girls have it." Wally tried to hide his smile from his thoughts.

"Well, at least the girls are not lost." Garth sighed. "Let's just follow this trail until we find where we entered."

"This is going to take over half an hour…" Dick said. Suddenly they heard a loud scream through the air that Dick immediately recognized. "Kori!" Dick yelled as he took off down the trail.

"The girls!" Victor screamed as the rest of the boys ran to follow where Dick was going.

After a good ten minutes of running, or in Dick's case, sprinting, the boys finally made it to the main dirt road that they can from. "Wally, where now?" Dick said between deep breaths.

"Up the road," Wally said as he took off down the road.

"How is he not dying?" Gar asked as he gasped for air.

"It's probably because he runs all the time and does play video games all day like you do." Victor said as he watch Dick and Roy try to catch up with Wally.

"I don't always play video games, sometimes I watch TV," Gar protested as Victor rolled his eyes.

"C'mon." Garth said as he took a breath and started running again with Gar and Victor behind him.

As the other three boys ran into their campsite, they saw Wally, Roy, and Dick's drop to the floor as they stood there stunned. Garth immediately followed their gazes and paused for a moment.

"What the?" Garth said under his breath.

"Oh, hi boys." Karen said as she laid on a beach chair.

"Taylor, where does this go again?" Donna asked a muscular boy that was currently helping set up their tent.

"When did they get here?" Dick asked as he saw a large truck and a few muscular boys that were taking stuff out of the back of the trucks.

"Oh, we got here just about five minutes ago," One of the boys said as he pulled another beach chair out of the bed of the truck.

"Thanks Taylor." Kori said as Donna and her giggled as he flashed a smile at them.

Dick quickly turned back to his normal self and watched up to Taylor, "I can handle their tent, you should be unloading the truck." Dick said a little coldly.

"Yeah, I should…" Taylor said as he waved the girls goodbye.

"Awe that was mean," Donna joked.

"Well, he was payed to unload, not flirt." Roy said as he walked up to them.

"He wasn't flirting." Donna said as both boys gave her a look, "Okay, maybe he was flirting a little bit."

"I think he was just being generous." Kori smiled. "Donna how much longer until we can put our bags into the tent?"

"Well for the fact that it isn't up and it won't be because Dick scared off our only help, a while." Donna laughed.

"Who ever said I didn't know how to fix a tent?" Roy crossed his arms.

"Do you?" Donna smiled.

"Yeah," He popped his fingers.

"Kori, would you and Dick go start airing up the mattress because according to gingerbread here the tent will be ready real soon," Donna said as they walked off. "Show me what you've got."

"Um, I pretty sure you put this here." Roy said as he slipped a flexible metal rod into a slip.

"I'm pretty sure that's wrong." Donna laugh as nudged him, "Why'd you let your pride get you?" Roy just blushed for a responded. "It's okay, I won't tell anybody." Donna said as she looked down, "Just let me help you."

"I don't need help." Roy said quietly.

"Oh Hera, everyone needs help with some things," She said sweetly as she took the rod from his hands, "Come on, I'll show you how to put up a tent."

"Thank you." Roy said the words he rarely said.

"Hey Roy, you and that lil' lady need any help?" Victor asked from a distance.

"No, we're good." Roy said as he smiled at Donna.

"Alrighty," Victor said as he, Garth and Gar started to help unload the huge truck. "Since when do you need all this for camping?" Victor said as he pulled a grill out of the car.

"I'm pretty sure we are going to need a grill." Gar laughed.

"Are we going to need these?" Garth said as he opened a huge box filled with water guns, cans of paint, and packets of water balloons.

"What even?" Gar said as he leaned in close to get a better look, "Wally. What's up with these-?"

"Gar!" Wally said as he quickly ran up to him and covered his mouth, "Don't talk about the extra food I brought." Wally faked laughed and looked at Karen who was paying no attention to the boys.

"Why are you keeping these goodies a secret?" Victor asked.

"You'll see, but for now bring them over to our camp spot and don't let the girls see." Wally whispered as he grabbed around box that was underneath the previous box.

"Garth and Gar, carry that one. I'll carry this one." Victor said as he lifted a box, "Distract Karen, won't you."

"Got it." Wally said as he walked towards the beach chair that Karen was currently laying in. "Hey beautiful." Wally said as he sat on the edge of her chair.

"Wally, what do you want?" Karen said with her eyes closed.

"I want to talk to you." Wally said as he poked her stomach.

"About?" Karen said as she slapped his hand away.

"Where's Jenifer?" Wally said as he hasn't seen the amber haired girl since the trail.

"Oh, you want to talk about her…" Karen said as a smile crossed her face. "Oh, and she went with Adrienne and Toni to buy some stuff at that little store we passed up."

"Garth never gave back the keys…" Wally said confused.

"She took your car…" Karen opened one eye to see Wally's face drain color and he fumbled his hand into his back pocket.

I am totally getting her back, Wally said as he sighed. "I should have seen that coming."

"So what do you want to know about Jenifer?" Karen said as she re-closed her eyes.

"Free questions?" Wally asked.

"No, you ask one, then I'll ask one." Karen smirked.

"Okay, my first question is..." Wally tapped his chin in thought, "Does she ever talk about me?"

"Yes, a lot." Karen said.

"Really?" Wally said shocked.

"Well, she nags about how annoying you are if that counts." Karen said. "Okay, my turn. Are Jenifer and Victor a thing or not? I am so confused. Its mean, it's like they flirt when they want to but it's just as friends. Like when they kissed at the beach, what did that even mean?"

"They kissed?" Wally said sadly.

"Oh, I thought you already knew…" Karen said softly.

"Well, she never mentioned him when we talk so I don't think it's too serious." Wally said.

"You guys talk?" Karen asked.

"It's my turn to ask a question remember?" Wally returned to his usual happy mood.

"Fine," Karen said as she shifted in the chair.

"Do you think Jenifer likes me?" Wally asked.

"You sound like a middle schooler." Karen snorted, "But let's get say she doesn't complain about any other boys. Wait, are you and she talking?"

"I mean we talked on the phone for hours last night, but she is confusing me all the time." Wally sighed.

"I know, I never can really pick up her vibe." Karen said. "Where'd the rest the boys go?" Karen said as she sat up and looked around.

"I think trying to set up our tent," Wally said as he pointed towards a thin layer of trees that would separate the boys' tent from the girls'.

"Should we help?" Karen asked as she stood up.

"Oh no, let them worry about that. Let's help Kori and Dickie with the mattresses." Wally said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the other.

"I cannot believe we are going to need 6 mattresses." Kori sighed as started to air up the third one.

"Because I don't feel like sleeping on this hard dirt." Karen said as she put a hand on her hip.

"But it means two to a mattress." Dick said.

"I'll share one with you, gorgeous." Wally winked at Kori as Dick groaned.

"Girls have their own tents." Dick gave Wally a look as he shrugged.

"How are we going to fit the mattresses inside these tents?" Kori asked as she started to blow up the fourth one.

"The tents were meant for a family of ten, I'm pretty sure they are going to fit." Wally laughed.

"Why such big tents?" Karen asked.

"Because Wally always needs to have everything oversized." Dick rolled his eyes.

"It's a fetish." Wally wiggled his eyebrows. Suddenly a loud engine roared in the distance and Wally took off towards the road just as Jenifer turned off the engine. He walked over to the driver's side and leaned on the car as he waited for Jenifer to get out of the car.

"You're such a creep." Jenifer said as got out of the car with her hands behind her back.

"What are you hiding?" Wally reached for her arm but she quickly dodged as Toni exited the other side of the car.

"Want us to put the bags on our side?" Adrienne asked as Toni carried about five grocery bags in her hands.

"Yeah, take this one." Jenifer tossed it over the car to Toni as Wally's eyes didn't leave the bag.

"What's in there?" Wally said as he got off the car to grab one of the bags but Jenifer quickly stopped him but placed one of her pale hands on his chest and pushing him onto the car's cold metal.

"It's a secret." Jenifer said.

Wally grabbed her hand to move it but she quickly pushed her body up against him to where there was no space between them. "Are you trying to distract me?" Wally asked in an unsteady voice.

"Is it working?" Jenifer said in a hush seductive voice as her hand on his chest was now just a finger that was traveling down his chest.

"Maybe," Wally said in an equally hushed voice as he quickly wrapped an arm around Jenifer and pulled her closer him. Jenifer quickly pushed away from him and hit him in the chest. "It was good while it lasted." Wally said as he bend door to help the pain that was coming from his chest.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder if you ever want to get that close to me again." Jenifer said as she started to walk away.

"It was one hell of a distraction," Wally said as he ran too caught up with her, "And if I remember correctly, I've been even closer at one point."

"I don't remember anything." Jenifer tried to cover the ongoing blush that was going through her.

"I like that shade of red on you." Wally poked her cheek.

"I will kill you." Jenifer said as she looked out the ground so her bangs would cover her face.

"I think I mean too much to you for me to be dead." Wally smile at her.

"Do you really want to find out?"

"Look dude!" Gar yelled as he pointed to the huge blue tent that was currently set up. "Our place is set!"

"Let's just get these mattresses and covers in here and we will be set." Garth said as he easily picked up a mattress.

"Looks like the girls are slacking." Victor said as everyone looked at their red tent that wasn't even half way finished.

"It's probably because half of us girls were busy stocking up." Jenifer put her hands on her hips.

"Another possible factor is they've been flirting more than working." Gar pointed to Donna and Roy who were currently laughing.

"Well, food stays in our tent." Jenifer said as she walked towards the rest of the girls who were taking the rest on the things off the truck bed.

"Wow, no. Garth and I just took down the cooler for the truck. It goes in our tent." Victor said as he and the rest of the boys followed her.

"Well, we are girls are we get hungry a lot." Jenifer noted.

"We have Wally!" Gar pointed out as Wally took a bow.

"Why can't we just put the cooler outside between our tents?" Toni offered as she glanced at the muscular workers unloading bikes.

"That would be the smartest thing to do." Karen said as she followed Toni's eye. "We get bikes? How much of this stuff are we going to get?"

"Oh, I wasn't looking at the bikes." Toni said as Jenifer and Karen laughed.

"Hey, where's Kori?" Adrienne said as she unloaded the last set of blankets.

"Now, that you've mentioned it, where's Dick?" Wally asked.

"Um have unloaded everything from this truck, so that will be it." A worker said as he pointed at the people who were currently sit on the truck.

"Oh yeah," Karen hopped off the truck as Gar slid off the tailgate.

"Do you think they went on a romantic stroll," Gar said as he batted his eyelashes.

"Ha ha, very funny." Said a voice from behind Gar. Gar quickly turned around to see Dick and Kori were standing behind him.

"Um, I was only joking." Gar said in a shaky voice.

"Nice going." Adrienne monotoned making Gar blush in embarrassment.

"Where were you two?" Garth asked with curious eyes.

"Getting some keys!" Kori said happily.

"Keys?" The group said in unison.

"You guys will find out soon enough." Dick said with a smile.

"We finished!" Donna and Roy called out as the group looked to see the blue tent was finally up.

"Well, I going to rest up." Karen said as she lifted grabbed a bundle of covers.

"Wait up." Toni said as she grabbed her and Karen's bag that they token out of the car earlier. "We are going to want to change out of these clothes."

"I'll carry a mattress in for ya'll." Victor said as he lifted a mattress up as he, Toni, and Karen headed towards the red tent.

"I'll get the other one." Donna said as grabbed one end of a mattress and Roy grabbed the other end.

"I'll help." Roy said with a slight blush covering his face.

"What? Ya'll are going to sleep?! We just got here." Wally exclaimed. "What about campfire? Ghost stories? Anybody?"

"Wally's it's been a long day." Dick said as he grabbed Kori's bags a bundle of covers and carried it over to her tent with Donna and Roy.

"Sleeping sounds really good right now." Gar said as he yawned.

"Jenifer, want to share a mattress?" Adrienne offered as she grabbed her bags.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Donna and Kori are sharing a mattress now that they're best friends." Jenifer whispered it so only Adrienne should hear as she grabbed her bags.

"What? How can you guys be tired? All we did was spend 7 hours at school, then drive for two hours." Wally whined.

"3 of those hours was cheer practice." Kori said as she stretched her back.

"Come on Kori, Jenifer, and Adrienne!" Karen said as she popped her head out of their tent as Victor, Roy, and Donna exited their tent.

"Coming," Kori said as she ran towards the tent as Dick was exiting it. Without any warning, Kori threw her arms around Dick and gave him a killer hug. "Thank you. This is most enjoyable."

"Anything for you." Dick smiled as he tried to catch his breath, "Um, I can't breathe."

"My apologies." Kori said as she released the hug.

"I didn't say let go…" Dick gave her a smile. Kori just returned the smile and climbed into her tent as Dick walked towards Wally, "Come on. Or is this going to be one of those restless sleepovers?"

"You used to love the restless sleepovers." Wally murmured.

"I know." Dick said as they walk to the tent, "Gar and Garth are probably asleep."

"Well, I'm going with them," Victor said as walked towards Dick and Wally, "Coming?"

"Yeah, in a minute." Roy said as Victor continued walking. Roy turned to look Donna is her ocean blue eyes. "Sweet dreams." He said slowly.

"Wow, I didn't know under all this tough skin, there's a sweet boy underneath." Donna poked his chest with a smile as he laugh, "Good night." Donna wrapped the ginger boy in a hug.

"Oh cut the warm melting heart crap." Jenifer laughed as her and Adrienne climbed into the tent with their bags.

"Way to ruin the moment." Roy called out.

"It was my pleasure." Jenifer yelled from inside the tent.

Xxx

"Wake up!" Wally said as he pounced on Dick.

"Wally, get off." Dick said as he pushed Wally off the mattress they were sharing. "I am never sharing a mattress with you again, or anything."

"Tacos," was all that Wally said as he climb back onto the mattress.

"Tacos?" Dicked asked. "Wally, it's too late to deal with your nonsense" Dick quickly grabbed a pillow and shoved it in his face.

"Fine, forget the tacos." Wally said sadly, "Get up. I need your help."

"Wally, I got Roy and Garth up." Gar said happily from the other side of the tent.

"Shh slim jim, we don't want to wake the girls up." Victor said in a hushed voice.

"What's going on?" Dick groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"We need to get outside." Wally said as he helped the tired ebony haired boy up. "Gar, outside." Wally said in a hushed yell.

Wally unzipped the tent door and led all the boy out to the front of a tent where two large box stood.

"What the hell? It's not even daylight." Roy said angrily.

"Shhh." Wally whispered that made Roy even madder.

"What time is it?" Garth said as he rubbed his eyes, "And aren't those the boxes that we had to hide from the girls?"

"Midnight. Nice question for you to ask, my friend." Wally said as he paced in front of the other boys.

"I have a mission for you soldiers." Wally said in a low voice.

"I'm going back to bed." Roy and Dick said in unison.

"Wait, just hear out the plan first," Gar let out a toothy smile.

"Yeah, if we didn't think that the plan was good then we'd be asleep then helping Wally for the past hour." Victor said as Roy and Dick turned around to face Wally.

"Make it short." Roy yawned, "You're cutting into my beauty sleep."

"Okay. Short you want it? Got it." Wally gave a small nod to the Gar and Victor. They immediately walked over to the two boxes took off the lids as the other boys leaned in to see what was inside.

"This is the plan." Wally said as he grabbed three fully loaded water guns. "I want this camping trip to be rememberable. Now what's more memorable than a little pranking?" Wally smile grew across his face. "Now, I saw bring six bags full of unknown ideas. I have a feeling they are thinking about pranking us too, so we have to attack first." Wally quickly tossed a gun towards Roy, which he gracefully caught.

"So you're plan is to squirt the girls with water guns?" Dick said as Wally tossed him two guns.

"And these babies." Gar said as Victor held up freshly filled water balloons.

"So you guys were loading these thing up for an hour." Garth said as he easily took three balloons.

"Without the girl hearing you?" Roy added as he grabbed so water balloons with his free hand.

"Well, we should hurry before they realize what's happening." Wally said as everyone loaded up.

"Don't you think the girls are going to get mad?" Garth ask.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure Jenifer is going to claw Wally's eyes out." Dick laughed.

"Shhhh." Wally said as he tipped to the small wall of trees that was separating the side of their tents to the girls' tents. "Dick, you unzipped the door and the rest of us run in and fire. Got it?"

"Why do I have to unzip?" Dick asked in a hushed voice.

"Because you're the second in command, Boss." Wally smile as the boys carefully went through the trees.

"You're the leader." Dick hushed back.

"Do you really think carrot top here can actually unzip that without waking anything of the girls up?" Victor smirked.

"Fine." Dick said as the boys quietly went towards the red tent. Dick tip toes towards the tent door as the rest of the boys stayed a distance back. After a good minute of Dick unzipping the door quietly, he finally let the plastic door fall to the ground.

"Attack!" Wally yelled as the boys all run in the huge tent and started to fire the weapons. Roy and Garth threw their water balloon as Wally and Dick sprayed the water towards the mattresses as Gar and Victor just fired and yelled at random places.

"Wait," Garth said after a moment. "Aren't we supposed to be hearing screaming?"

All the boys quickly realized her was right as immediately looked around the tent for any sign of the girls.

"Guys, the girls are gone…" Roy announced as the boys had worried looks on their faces.

**Xxxxxx**

**Okay, for starters, I'm so sorry that this chapter was basic two weeks late but I did make it extra long. Again, I'm sorry.**

**I want to thank you for all of your review once again.**

**Um, I am a loser and I had made an Instagram for my fanfiction account, I guess that's what you'd call it, but its so you guys want to follow them go ahead. I currently have nothing posted because I was working on this, but as soon as I get time, I will start posting sneak peaks, spoilers, images that relate to a chapter, or whatever. **

**Oh, go check out the story EVERMORE By KING KIDD. He is thinking about deleting it but I think he shouldn't but he need more support. So check it out and maybe even review telling him to keep going.**

**Okay my titaneers. I love you a lot. And until next time.**

**Review goal: 333**


	20. Chapter 20: Saturday Morning

**Hey my little duckies… Just kidding, I'm not Mad Mod, but you never know… he might make an appearance in this story. Yay, okay so school has started for me, so it means less time for me to write but I swear I will try my best to update weekly and if not, I'll make the chapter extra-long. I swear it so much easier just to write about the titans going to school than actually going to school. **

**I just want to take a moment. I am updating my 20th chapter. Over 100,000 words. Over 300 reviews. Over 50 favorites. Over 70 followers. I never knew how far I would get into this story, but I am so glad I am where I am. I love ya'll for sticking with me. I literally want to wrap ya'll in one of Starfire's hugs. **

**Okay, on with your chapter. If you have any ideas that the gang should do while camping. Just leave a review and I'll try my best to squeeze it in there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I think this is my last disclaimer.**

**By Day One Way, By Night Another.**

**Chapter 20.**

"I can't believe you actually talked me into this!" Adrienne said as all the other girls giggled.

"Loosen up." Kori said as she smiled. "It was all Donna's idea."

"It was not all my idea," Donna said as she looked at Jenifer.

"All I did was go outside to get a water bottle from the cooler." Jenifer said.

"Yeah, and just happened to be the same time as Donna?" Karen laughed into her hand.

"I didn't follow her out there!" Jenifer practically yelled.

"God bless Jenn," Toni gasped, "You could scare all the bloody people in the woods.

"Well, it just happened that Jenifer was outside that I realized that we weren't really tired." Donna said with a smile. "We just said we were tired so we could get away from the boys."

"Could we hurry up, it's getting kind of cold out here." Adrienne said as she rubbed her bare arms.

"Ready?" Kori said happily.

"Is that a question I really want to answer?" Adrienne asked with a groan.

All six of the girls were currently standing on the edge on a wooden dock that was only a few minutes from their tents facing the still dark water of the nearby lake. They were all wearing their bathing suits and rubbing their arms from the cold midnight breeze. Kori slipped her hand into Adrienne's and gave her a friendly smile then slipped her other hand into Donna's. Donna quickly slipped her hand into Jenifer's, startling her. Jenifer gave Donna a confused look but then saw that Kori was holding Adrienne and quickly took the hint and slipped her hand into Karen's who slipped her hand into Toni's.

"Watch me be the geezer that trips on this wood instead of jumping in." Toni said into the silent air. All of a sudden all the girls busted out laughing.

"Geezer?" was all Karen could manage.

"Yeah, it's what you lads would call an um, dude." Toni tilted her head in confusion. "Is the word geezer such an unusual?"

"Yes!" All the girls said in unison as they laughed.

"Gotta love British people." Adrienne said as she wiped a tear of laughter with her free hands.

"I'm jumping!" Kori said happily. "One. Two. Three!" All 5 girls jumped in and screamed as their bodies slid it the now unstill water.

"Adrienne!" Kori brushed her wet hair out of her face, "How dare you not jump!"

"It looks cold." Adrienne shrugged as she sat down on the edge of the dock.

"It's actually quite warm." Toni said as she splash Adrienne lightly.

"If you don't jump in, I'll pull you in." Kori grabbed Adrienne's legs that were hanging off the dock.

"You wouldn't dare." Adrienne gave Kori a cold stare. Without hesitation Kori gave a soft tug to Adrienne's feet, making her freak out and jump into the water with a yelp.

"I hate you." Adrienne said as her head resurface the water.

"Ah, this is the life." Karen said as she floated on her back. "Look at the moon." She pointed at the bright white figure that was in the mix of the clear stars.

"It's like I can see the Milky Way." Donna said as she tightened her bikini top.

"It look much better in person," Kori said as all their eyes shoot to her, "I heard the sent these cameras to space and took pictures. They are truly beautiful." Kori half lied to cover her outburst.

"I think I saw 'em." Toni said as she swam around in circle.

"Do you think the boys are still up?" Karen asked as she messed with one of her curls.

"Oh, they are." Donna laughed as she looked at Jenifer. "When we were at the cooler, we heard Wally and Gar laughing like crazy."

"Then that's when you got the idea of waking us up and telling us to put on the suits of bathing." Kori happily waded through the water.

"Yep." Jenifer turned to Donna as she tried to keep her bangs out of her face. "Speaking about Wally." Karen let out a laugh at the mention of Wally. "What?" Jenifer gave a look to Karen.

"Nothing." Karen said as she looked at the stars with a smile on her face.

"Anyways, are you and Wally a thing?" Jenifer asked flatly.

It was now Donna's turn to let out a laugh.

"What is going on?" Jenifer asked in confusion.

"Wally is like my annoying little brother that likes to show me off." Donna said as she stopped laughing, "He and I will never be a thing." Suddenly a smile crossed her face as she poked Jenifer's cheek. "Plus, how could I possibly even think about dating him when he's too busy talking about you."

Suddenly a bright blush covered her face. "Stop lying." Jenifer moved her finger away.

"I wouldn't be surprise," Karen said as she laughed at her blushing friend. "He asked a whole bunch of questions about you today while you were at the store."

"You really think I'm lying?" Donna smiled, "He talked so much about you, I was kind of shot down when you shut me out."

"Shut you out?" Jenifer asked.

"Yeah, with your stares and quite remarks." Donna laughed.

"That's because I thought you were flirting with Wally!" Jenifer exclaimed immediately regretting it.

"Someone likes Wally!" Karen said as she splashed Jenifer. Soon all the girls were splashing Jenifer as she accepted her embarrassment.

"Hey, why don't we bring out 't surprise." Toni said as soon as all the splashing come down to a minimum.

"Yes, please." Kori said happily as she clapped her hands. "I've been waiting to see what you've brought in the bags."

"Well, you're going to have to keep waiting," Adrienne said as she swam to the edge of the dock where a small wooden ladder was, "Because this is only what is in one of the bags. The other bags are at the tent."

"So even more surprises?" Kori asked happily.

"Yes and they'll all be opened soon enough." Toni said as she watched Jenifer climbed up the ladder and sat next to Adrienne who was facing away from the lake and fumbling with the bag. Jenifer quickly pulled out a lighter and lit it with a devilish smile.

"I swear if your plan is to pour gasoline into the lake and throw the lighter and crash us all on fire because we were messing with you for liking Wally," Karen paused, "I would totally understand."

"Does it look like I could carry enough gas in this one bag to set the whole lake on fire?" Jenifer rolled her eyes, "Plus I'd rather catch Wally on fire."

"Jenifer, lighter." Adrienne said as Jenifer tossed the lighter to her and Jenifer started to tear open small boxes.

"Don't burn yourself." Kori said concerned.

"It's a possible chance that there might be axe murder and you're worried about Adrienne burning herself?" Donna stared at Kori with wide eyes. Kori just shrugged and continued to swim happily.

"How long is 'tis going to take?" Toni asked as she looked at her fingers in the moonlight, "My fingers are pruning up."

"Almost done." Adrienne said as she blew out the lighter flame. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are." Jenifer said with an evil smile. Adrienne gave a small nod and Jenifer ran off the dock. As she was in midair, Jenifer threw small colorful balls in the lake as the other girls screamed as she cannonballed into the lake.

"What did she just throw in here?" Karen screeched as the water started to foam up.

"Bombs." Kori swam away from the now multicolored foam as Donna just swam towards the foam and started laughing.

"Ahh!" Toni screamed as she was pulled underwater.

"Shark!" Karen screamed as she swam towards the dock as Adrienne laughed frantically.

"Toni!" Kori yelled as she towards where Toni disappeared. Suddenly both Jenifer and Toni's head popped up as they laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Karen demanded as she held on to the ladder.

"'Tis is a fresh water lake." Toni said between laughs.

"And…"

"Sharks c-can… only survive… in… salt… water." Jenifer busted out laughing as Karen's turned red.

"What the hell did you throw in the water?" Karen exclaimed.

"Bath bombs." Donna answered as she swam around the colorful foam and water. "That's why it's foaming."

"I was wondering why Donna wasn't reacting to it." Adrienne laughed as she slid into the water, "She knew all along."

"Then why did you use the fire?" Kori said as she tilted her head in confusion.

"For those." Adrienne simply pointed to a few small fake lily pads that had white candles on top of it.

"Wow, you were trying to make this a beautiful scene and all we did was scream like idiots." Karen said as she slid down the ladder and back into the water.

"This is absolutely beautiful." Kori said as she waded through the foam.

"I have a question." Donna offered as she swam towards a fake lily pad. "How did you know we were going to go midnight swimming?"

"What do you mean?" Adrienne tried pushing her long jet black hair out of her way.

"I mean, how in great Poseidon did you know to buy bath bombs and floating candles?" Donna asked.

"Oh…" All Adrienne could do was laugh at the memory of them in the store. Karen and Donna gave confused looks as Jenifer joined the laughter.

"It was bloody hell," Toni finally spoke up, "We went in 't store to buy a couple of things so we don't get bored. These hooligans went around the store like little children, buying whatever looked pretty."

"In my defense, I knew we were going to use the lily pad candles at some point." Adrienne cut through the dark water.

"The bloody total was over 300 dollars." Toni exclaimed.

"I paid for it all, I told you not to worry about it," Jenifer said with ease. Suddenly screamed sharply as something pinched her butt. Within a matter of seconds, Kori's red hair popped up. "What the hell, Kori. You nearly scared me to death." Jenifer splashed Kori as she giggled.

"I was playing shark." Kori said between giggles.

"Shhh." Donna held up her finger.

"Donna, no one's up this late," Karen floated.

"Someone's coming!" Donna waved her hands as everyone started to swim towards the dock.

"Under 't dock." Toni said as all the girls swam underneath the wooden dock as Donna quickly climb up on to the dock and took the towels they brought and covered the bag then quickly slid down the ladder into the warm lake water and joined the other girls.

Jenifer held her finger to her mouth indicating to quiet down as the air thinned out and all you could hear was the girls' heavy breathing.

"This way!" A voice said from a distance.

"Who do you think screamed?" Asked a shaking voice. "I mean, it might have been any of the campers."

"Better question is why." The first voice said as they stepped onto the wooden dock.

"Who is it?" Donna whispered as Adrienne and Toni looked through the cracks between the wood.

"I can't tell, they're not close enough." Toni hushed as the creaks from the wood from the weight of the people got louder.

"Well whoever they are, they're getting closer now." Karen whispered as she and Jenifer held onto a wooden post.

"It's the boys." Adrienne quietly announced.

"Which ones?" Donna asked as she tried to look through the cracks as she creaks got closer and closer.

"Look." One of the voices said.

"That could be anyone's towels, which could have been here since yesterday." The other voice said.

"Oh my," Toni said under her breath, "It's Gar and Victor."

"What." Karen said as she let go from the post to look through the crack to see that they were right on top of on the girls.

"He he." Kori giggled.

"Shh." Jenifer covered Kori mouth.

"Did you hear that?" Gar asked.

"Hear what?" Victor said as he looked around, "Slim Jim, you're just being paranoid. You've been watching too many Lake Monster movies."

"I'm being serious." Gar huffed.

Jenifer slowly uncovered Kori mouth, "My apologies, the underwater grass is tickling my feet." Kori said barely in a whisper.

"Wait, I have an idea." Toni whispered quietly as she pulled Adrienne away from the cracks.

"Dude, can we just get out of here?" Gar asked and the bounced on his heels.

"We need to be looking for the girls." Victor sighed as he turned to look towards the woods, "They are really starting to worry me. I mean, wouldn't they tell us if they were leaving to go somewhere?"

"You don't think something took them, do you?" Gar said in a shaking voice.

"You need to calm down, it's all in your head." Victor said as they started to walk back towards the woods. Suddenly they heard a loud groan come from behind them. They both turned around to see where it was coming from.

"OH MY GOD!" Gar squealed as he turned to see a small green slimy creature slowly walk towards them.

"If I were you I'd run." Victor as he slowly backed up.

"What about you?" Gar said.

"I can outrun you any day." Victor said as Gar looked at him.

"No you couldn't." Gar shot back. Suddenly the creature ran towards them and without a word, both Victor and Gar turned around and ran towards the woods faster than ever. They were gone by the time the green slimy creature wipe away the wet underwater grass of its body to reveal its natural form, Adrienne.

"They're gone." Adrienne said as she started to peel off all the grass from her. "I can't believe I actually agreed to this."

"You got to see their faces, we didn't. That's why you did it." Karen said as she climbed up the ladder.

"We need to hurry and get out of here." Toni said as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her shivering body.

"What? Why?" Kori asked as she ringed out her long hair.

"She's right. Gar and Victor are going to tell the rest of the boys that they saw a monster and they are going to want to investigate." Donna said.

"Or maybe they'll stay away." Jenifer offered as she wrapped a towel around her slim body.

"I doubt that." Karen said as Adrienne jumped off the dock one last time to wash off the grass that was still stuck to her skin.

"C'mon." Adrienne said as she climbed the ladder and grabbed the last towel and wrapped it around her and grabbed the bag.

"Where do we exactly go?" Karen asked as they quietly ran off the dock, "We can't exactly go back our tent."

"Why not?" Toni asked as they took the long way to their campsite.

"Because the boys are looking for us," Jenifer said as she and the other girls slowed their run to a walk. "Instead of going back, we should have a little fun with this."

"Making the boys worry about us isn't right." Donna stated as Kori nodded.

"If we woke up and the boys were gone would you think it would be funny?" Kori asked softly as Jenifer looked down to the ground.

"So back to 't tent?" Toni asked as she fixed her towel so all you could see was her bare shoulders.

"Toni, you're a genius." Karen said as she fixed her towel around her and undid her bikini straps and hid them in her towel so it looked like all she had on was a towel.

"What are you doing?" Adrienne gave a look of confusion.

"I'm going to have some fun without worrying the boys." Karen had a wicked grin, "Here's the plan."

xxx

"I swear, I'm not lying!" Gar almost screamed as all the other boys stood by their tent with looks of disbelief on their faces, "Even Vic saw it!"

All the boys turned to Victor for an explanation, "Look, I think we were just paranoid and tired and just saw things." Victor yawned proving that he was tired.

"Dude! We saw the exact same thing!" Gar exclaimed. "It ran towards us."

"Gar, if you're playing some kind of prank, you better stop now. We still need to look for the girls." Dick was not in the mood to play games.

"Dick, we split into groups and searched the whole entire camp." Garth sighed, "I hate to admit it but the girls aren't here."

"They have to be here!" All the boys stepped back at Wally's sudden outburst. Except for Dick, none of the boys even seen Wally angry, and it WASN'T pretty.

"Maybe they took a car and went into the small town we passed up?" Roy stated but it sounded more like a question.

"We already checked to see if any of the cars were missing." Dick stated sounding more worried than ever.

"Maybe they walked?" Victor asked.

"Or maybe they got eaten…" Gar said as the rest of the boys stared daggers at him, "it was just a suggestion."

"Wait, do you hear that?" Roy said as all the boy suddenly quieted down.

"Oh no, that's the same exact thing that Gar said before that thing chased us…" Victor said as he watched Gar shake.

"Wait, I hear it too." Garth paused as he listened closer, "It's giggling."

"Kori…" was all that Dick said before she took off towards the girls' tent as the rest of the boys followed. They all had got there just in time because the girls had just gotten out of the trail that led to the campsite. Without a word, Dick ran up to Kori and wrapped his arms around her. "You had me worried sick." was all that the ebony haired boy could manage as he hugged her tighter.

"Oh Richard." Kori said softly as she returned the hug making her long wet hair tickle the back of Dick's arms.

Dick just pulled away enough from him to be face to face to her. His sapphire eyes immediately got lost in her emerald pools. "Kori, promise me that no matter what, you'll never leave me like that again."

"I promise to all the stars in the galaxy," Kori said with a smile.

"I thought you got eaten by the lagoon monster!" Gar as he practically jumped into Adrienne's arms into a hug.

"Why are you all wet?" Gar's immediately changed. "You were in the lake! You can't be in the lake. There's a monster out on the loose."

Adrienne tried her hardest not to laugh at the memory of Gar face's when he saw this 'monster'. "Monster? What have you been smoking?"

"Why isn't anyone believing me?" Gar said as he pulled away from the hug and crossed his arms.

"Why would you do that to me?" Wally said as he looked at Jenifer and then wrapped her in an unexpected hug.

"Wally, I'm literally dripping wet." Jenifer said as she watched Karen and Toni make faces to her behind Wally's back.

"I literally don't care." Wally said as he half mocked. He quickly pulled away and his suddenly changed from caring to angry, "Where were you? We were looking for you guys EVERYWHERE."

"Wally, they are here now, isn't that all that matters?" Dick said with his arms still wrapped around Kori.

"No, Wally's right, they just can't get up in the middle of the night and leave without out a word," Roy exclaimed at the ginger who lost his temper.

"Guys, it's not that big of a deal. I mean we were planning on pranking them without telling them." Victor felt guilty that the girls were getting yelled at.

"That's a whole different thing though." Gar protested, "They knew exactly where we were."

"Pranking?!" Karen yelled, "You were playing on pranking us while we were sleeping?"

"Uh…" Dick rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he turned to the furious Wally. "Care to explain."

"As soon as they care to explain where and what they were doing at midnight." Wally said as he stared down at the girls.

"We were merely doing the dipping of the skinny." Kori said very nonchalantly.

Within seconds the air changed from carrying anger to awkward fog. The boys furious faces immediately changed as all their eyes fell to the ground. None of them dared to speak a word.

"She means skinny dipping if you couldn't translate." Toni said as she tried her hardest not to bust out laughing at the sudden change in the boys.

"Yeah, I think we got that." Garth said as he avoided eye contact with the girls and suddenly from the treetops interesting.

_Wow, this plan is working better than I expected_, Karen smirked, _and the boys are too embarrassed to even yell at us._

"Why w-would you go out this l-late?" Wally stuttered as he tried his hardest to keep his eyes on Jenifer and not to stare at Jenifer's bare shoulders or any lower.

"So no one could see us, isn't it obvious." Jenifer tilted her head as she looked in his sky blue eyes.

"And we didn't tell you guys' cause we didn't want to be stopped." Donna smiled at the bright red blush Roy had every time she even looked in his direction.

"So is this interrogation over yet because I'm tired as can be." Adrienne looked at Gar and suddenly he looked at the ground.

"Uh, yeah you guys can go to bed." Dick said awkwardly.

"No goodnight kisses?" Karen joked as all the boys, especially Victor, choked.

Xxx

"Wakey Wakey." Dick pulled the covers away from Wally.

"It's too early." Wally groaned as he just turned over.

"That's exactly what I thought when you woke me up at midnight." Dick said as he pulled the pillow from underneath Wally's head.

"You don't understand how hard it was to fall asleep especially after the girls…" Wally snoozed.

"Trust me, I couldn't sleep either." Dick said in thought, "But everyone's already outside." Dick smacked him with the pillow.

"Five more minutes." Wally moaned, "I'm having a really good dream."

"Okay you asked for it." Dick said as he grabbed Wally's waistline and in one quick swing Wally was thrown across the tent.

"You know, Dick. I hate you." Wally said as he jumped up and went out the tent door with Dick quickly following him. Both of them walked out to see that the boys had grabbed the two wooden picnic table that the campsites came with and connected them and the group sat in their pajamas as they munched on eggs that Victor was cooking on a tiny mobile gas stove.

"The party just arrived." Wally bowed as everyone looked at him.

"Nice bed head." Adrienne said sarcastically as Wally quickly ran his hand through his messy scarlet hair.

"It's his all natural look." Gar said as the group laughed.

"I don't know what's more embarrassing, his hair or his pajamas." Roy said as Garth high fived him.

"Wha-" Wally said as he looked down at his dark blue plaid sweat pants then at his dark grey shirt that said 'Lady's Man' is white bold letters.

"It's better that wearing fish!" Wally said as he pointed to Garth whose was wearing shorts that had tiny little fish on them.

"Stop trying, lady's man." Dick said as he slid into his spot next to Kori.

"Wally if you're going to want any eggs then you better speak up now." Victor said as he flipped an egg.

"I'd like about five eggs." Wally said as he sat at the end of the table next to Gar.

"So what are we doing today chief?" Gar asked.

"Don't ask me." Wally said as he licked his lips, "What are you eating?"

"Whole grain cereal with soy milk." Gar said with a smile.

"It's the devil's food." Victor said as he handed Wally a plate with eggs.

"What do you mean 'don't ask me', didn't you plan this camping trip?" Karen questioned as Victor just sat by her and started munching on the bacon he cooked.

"I just paid for the camping spots." Wally said with his mouth full.

"Do you not have manners?" Toni said as she got up from the table and threw her plastic plate and fork away.

"Wally doesn't even know what the word manners means." Dick scoffed as he finished his eggs.

"Wait, so we are just going to sit here and do nothing?" Adrienne asked. "Nice planning."

"Well, we have all this stuff that those guys brought." Kori said as she drank her orange juice.

"We could do whatever but it's going to get hot in a little bit." Garth said as he looked at the sun, "It's almost midday."

"Wait, where's Donna and Roy?" Wally chugged his orange juice.

"Oh, they went on a stroll." Toni said with a sweet smile.

"A romantic stroll." Karen said as the girls giggled.

"I'm surprise he didn't notice that Jenifer wasn't here." Adrienne monotoned as she drank her tea.

"Oh where is Jenifer?" Wally repeated.

"I swear you have 't brain of a child." Toni returned and took Kori's empty plate.

"Let me assist you." Kori said as she started to help Toni pick up all the plastic plates and cups.

"Wait, where is she?" Wally handed Kori his plate.

"Didn't she eat breakfast with us?" Gar said as he tapped his brain as if it would help him think.

"You don't remember talking to her just ten minutes ago?" Adrienne asked disappointed.

"Uh…" Gar rubbed his head.

"Idiot." Was all Adrienne said as Gar blushed.

"Ya'll are too cute." Victor said causing both Adrienne and Gar to blush in unison.

"Shh, you can't say that in front of them." Karen laughed as she playfully hit Victor.

"So you'd just say it behind her back?" Garth said with a smirk.

"You guys are avoiding the question, where is Jenifer."

Xxx

"So it was your idea to go to the lake at midnight?" Roy laughed as he walked Donna down one of the trails.

"Well, I saw that Jenifer was up so I figured if she wasn't really tired then none of the girls were really tired," Donna said happily, "And why waste a beautiful night."

"You could have let the girls sleep and just asked me to go midnight swimming with you." Roy smile at the thought of them swimming underneath the stars.

"And what, spoil you boys plan to prank us?" Donna laughed as she poked his cheek, "I'm glad I got the girls out of there. What was your prank anyways?" Donna said as she stopped walking and looked at a big old oak tree. "Mind if I climb?"

"Do want ever you want." Roy smiled as he watched her gracefully climb the tree, "And it was Wally's prank, not mine. I just woke up at the wrong time."

"Why don't you climb up?" Donna asked as she sat on a sturdy branch.

Roy just shrugged as he started to climb the tree. "Wally's plan was to throw water balloon and squirt you girls with water guns while you all was sleeping." Roy said as he stood on a branch below Donna and put his elbows on Donna's knees that were dangling.

"Now that would have been a mess, I don't want to imagine what the other girls would have done to you guys if we were there." Donna laughed, "Do you have a pocket knife?"

"Always." Roy said as he dug in his back pocket for a few seconds then handed her a black pocket knife. "Adrienne would have probably hung us upside down by our toes." Roy said as he watched as she leaned against the base of the tree. "You're not carving something into the tree are you?"

Donna just smiled as she craved, "Maybe…"

"Man, that's so cliché. And here I thought you were original." Roy joked.

"If you don't stop I'll hang you from your toes," Donna laughed, "Just imagine what Karen would have done, I mean I haven't known her long but I do not want to see that girl angry."

"What are you writing?" Roy said as he trying to peak but Donna just blocked his view with her arm, "Fine, don't show me. Hey, what's up with you and Jenifer?"

"What about her?"

"I sensed some serious hate from her." Roy asked as he messed with the bottom of Donna's pajama pants, "Do you and her have a past?"

"Jenifer? I've never met her before this," Donna continued to carve into the tree, "But she was giving me the stink eye because she thought that I was flirting with Wally." Donna laughed at the thought. "But she and I are good now. I actually think we are going to be really good friends."

"I thought that was you and Kori's job." Roy smirked.

"Yeah, Kori and I are already close friends but I feel that Jenifer has a lot going for her." Donna said as she blew tiny little wood chips away from the tree, "Now you can read it."

Roy quickly read it then made a face of disapproval. There on the big oak tree was carved 'Roy is an idiot' within a little heart. "Ha ha, very funny." Roy said as he shook his head.

"It didn't want to do anything too cliché." Donna said as Roy rolled his topaz eyes. "I wanted it to be classic."

"Give me the knife, I want to add a comment." Roy reached for the pocket knife in her hand but she quickly put it above her head out of his reach.

"No way, didn't you mom ever tell you not to play with knives?" Donna twirled the knife in between her fingers.

"Yeah, but obviously your mom didn't." Roy tried to reach for it again but failed to do so. "Come on Donna please." Roy said as he gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, Kori already tried that on me, it doesn't work." Donna said as she closed the pocket knife and slid into her pajamas pocket. "We better head back or else they'll go have fun without us. You first."

Roy just nodded as he slowly climbed down the tree with ease. "I'm down." Roy yelled as Donna swung her legs.

"Coming," Donna said as started to climb down but her foot quickly slid off the branch causing her to fall. "Ahhh." Donna screamed as a million thought ran through her head. If she fell to the ground, logically she would have a few broken bones, but since she was an amazon no bones would be broken at all, then she would have some explaining to do. If she used her ability to fly it would just make matters worse for her. Before she could make a decision, she landed onto a soft surface. Donna opened her eyes to see she was almost face to face with the ginger boy. She also realized she was currently in his arms.

"You need to be more careful," Roy said as he had a goofy smile plastered on his face, "Never know, next time I won't be able to save you."

"Why are you smiling?" Donna said as she poked him in the cheek as a small blush covered his face.

"Because I never realized how beautiful you were up close." Roy's smile could help to become larger.

"You saved me, my hero." Donna returned the smile, "I owe you my life."

"I know, I'm the best." Roy said as he let her feet slide to the ground, "Come on, let's go back." Roy said as he held out a hand. A tiny blush covered Donna's face as she took his hand within her own.

After about five minutes of walking, Roy and Donna finally came to the opening where all the other were sitting at the table talking.

"I see Wally has finally woken up." Donna said as she went and ruffled Wally's hair. "Did Jenifer get back?" Donna asked the others.

"Nope, I wonder what's taking her so long." Kori said as she tapped her grin.

"What's up with him?" Roy pointed to Wally who had his arms crossed, "Usually it talks."

"He's currently getting us all the cold shoulder because no one would answer his question." Dick said as Wally just scoffed.

"He's being childish." Adrienne monotoned as she looked away from the book she was reading for a split second.

"So he's being the usual." Toni laughed.

"Wait, what was the question?" Roy asked.

"Where did Jenifer go?" Victor said.

"If he had woken up earlier he would have known!" Dick said as she stared at Wally right in the eye.

"Where's Gar?" Donna asked.

"We had to lock him in Darrel's truck to keep him from telling Wally." Karen laughed.

"They are evil people." Garth said as everyone busted out laughing. "Finally, it took her long enough." Everyone looked towards where Garth was looking and saw Jenifer's walking towards them with two small boxes and a closed bucket in her hands.

"Yes. Finally, we can actually do something," Victor said happily, "I'm going to let out the dog."

"The dog?" Toni asked as she watched Victor unlock the truck so Gar could get out, "Oh."

"Where did you go?" Wally said as Jenifer set the boxes and bucket on the table.

"I went for a very long walk." Jenifer stated.

"Stop lying it was not even that long." Karen said.

"I believe it was only a mile, correct?" Kori asked happily.

"Yes, a mile to get there. Another mile to get back. Believe me, it was long." Jenifer sighed.

"Where exactly did you go?" Wally asked.

"The devil's place." Garth muttered.

"The bait shop." Jenifer ran her fingers through her hair.

"Stop with fishing, its wrong." Roy said as he sat by Garth, "You don't have to watch."

"So those are real worms." Gar opened the box, "Cool."

"Can we lock him back in the car?" Adrienne asked as everyone laughed, "I wasn't joking."

"So are we just going to fish off the dock?" Victor asked.

"Do we even have fishing poles?" Toni asked not remembering unpacking fishing poles.

"I have a surprise for you guys." Dick said as he stood up, "But before that, we need to get dressed."

Everyone looked down at their pajamas and nodded in agreement. "We'll meet back here in ten minutes." Karen said as everyone got up from the table and went to the tents. After about seven minutes, the boys come back out of their tents ready to go. Dick was wearing shades, a plain white t-shirt, and black and red swim trunks, Wally had sunscreen on his nose and sunglasses, instead of a wearing a shirt he had a white towel hung over his shoulders and yellow trunks with a red strip across it with matching flip flops, Victor was bearing a plain wife beater with light grey swim trunks, Gar had on swim trunk that looked like a turtle shell and a black t-shirt and a fisherman's hat, while Roy was almost wearing identical to Dick expect his shirt was black and his trunk were white and red as Garth just wore navy blue trunk with no shirt, showing his lean body.

"Where are the girls?" Garth asked as he ran his hand through his long black hair.

"Very typical, they're late." Roy said as he fixed his shades.

"They are probably fixing their makeup." Gar said as she pretended he was putting invisible lipstick.

"Or powdering their faces." Victor pretend to powder his face.

"Now why in the world would we put on makeup if we are going swimming?" Victor and gar slowly turned around to face Karen who had her hands on her hips with a disappointed look on her face.

"I don't exactly speak girl, but I'm pretty sure you're screwed." Dick whispered towards Gar and Victor as Karen rolled her eyes. She was currently wearing a soft yellow shirt that said 'glamorous' in sparkly silver letters and some black shorts.

"Okay to be fair, the rest of the girls are late…" Wally said as pointed to the girls' tent where giggling was heard. Just in time, Adrienne quickly escaped the tent wearing a dark blue see through shirt that you could see the outline of Adrienne bathing suit and dark jean shorts.

"It's a mad house in there." Adrienne said as she tied her hair in a ponytail.

"What are they doing in there?" Gar asked as they heard more laughter.

"Braiding hair, talking and about boys, being typical girls." Adrienne scowled.

"Everything that Adrienne is not." Karen laughed.

"Okay, I'll give them five more minutes but if they take any longer, its war." Wally said as he nodded to the boys.

"Wally, we are not using the water guns on the girls." Garth said as he hit Wally.

"I was only joking…" Wally muttered as he turned to Dick, "So what's the plan boss?"

"Plan is to go to the loading dock." Dick said as he swirled the keys he got yesterday around his fingers.

"Loading dock?" Roy made a face. "That's about five miles away."

"There's no way I'm walking five miles," Adrienne crossed her arms.

"I completely agree with Adrienne," Karen stated, "Within ten minutes of walking, we'd all have a heatstroke."

"We could always take the cars." Gar offered.

"It'd be too much trouble taking all the cars," Roy said as he looked at Jenifer's mustang, "But I wouldn't mind driving that classic."

"In your dreams." Garth nudged Roy.

"We could always take just Darrel's truck." Victor offered.

"That's actually a pretty good idea." Dick ran his hand through his hair.

"How is that a good idea?" Gar asked as he scratched his head, "You can only fit four people in the truck."

"Oh my, you are an idiot," Adrienne said as Gar gave her a blank face, "The rest of us could ride in the bed of the truck so we only take one car."

"Ohhh…" Gar said as he put the pieces together.

"GIRLS, WE'RE LEAVING." Roy yelled as he and Garth ran towards the car.

"We call the back." They said in unison as they climbed into the back seat.

"I'm shotgun." Karen said as she twirled her hair around her finger. "There's no way I'm letting the wind ruin my hair."

"Coming." Kori yelled as she exited the tent. It took everything in Dick not to let his jaw at the sight of her. She wore her hairs in two long braids and a strapless pink ruffled bikini top with jean shorts that showed off her amazing tan legs. "Toni grab the towels, please." Kori yelled back inside of the tent as Donna came out wearing a white t-shirt that had a faded American flag on it and tears on the side in the shirt exposing her blue and pink bikini and some grey shorts.

"Here!" Donna yelled as she tossed Kori a towel, "Jenifer, Toni. They are going to leave us." Donna said as she saw the others climb up to the bed of the truck.

Jenifer and Toni quickly exited the tent with Toni's hair braided into a tiny braid and her wearing her black tankini top and some matching swimming shorts as Jenifer had her hair tied up and was wearing no glasses and wore a t-shirt that said 'Melanie Martinez' and some jean shorts. They quickly jumped on the bed on the truck as Victor closed the tailgate of the truck.

"Ready?" Victor asked as he climbed into the driver's seat. A few seconds later the engine roared as he went down the road.

"We are the kings!" Wally said as he stood up with his arms in the air.

"I love that band!" Toni said as a confused look crossed Wally's face.

"Huh?"

Jenifer quickly slapped the back of Wally's calf, "Sit down before you fall." Wally just smiled as he slid next to her.

"Yes ma'am." He slurred as she rolled her eyes. "Hey boss, what are those keys for?"

"You'll see." Dick said as they pulled up into the loading.

"Is it for that?" Kori said as she pointed to something at the dock.

Dick just nodded as all the others' jaw dropped.

"No way."

**Xxxxxxx**

**There you have it. Another chapter. **

**Any idea what their jaws dropped for? Guess anyways. Okay, so I am going to need ya'll help with ideas. What should the gang do? I want to hear what you have in mind. **

**Oh spoiler. During this camping trip someone's identity is exposed… who do YOU want it to be? And who will figure it out?**

**Next chapter is going to be really fun to write. Don't forget to check out King Kidd's story, EVERMORE. Any ways, I'm talking too much.**

**Well, bye my titaneers. Lots of love. XOXO Unattractive Loner**

**Review goal: 380**


	21. Chapter 21: Saturday Noon

**Okay, I just want to start off with my thanks to all my reviewers. You don't understand how great it makes me feel when I get to read reviewers. I like want to jump through my computer screen and hug you and meet you and talk to you for hours. Like, I do this like happy dance and squeal and jump around; almost like my fangirl dance. **

**School, so yes. I am in high school and I am taking like all advanced classes and I'm in the band so I have to go to football games, (Well, not until September 4th) but it means I have after school rehearsals so my apologies for my chapters being a little late or shorter than usual. I am truly sorry. **

**Okay, so FireLily03 has more than 4 question and here are all your answers. **

**Q: Is Garth Aqualad?**

**A: Yeah, and in case you didn't know, Roy is Speedy.**

**Q: How many more chapters are you going to write? **

**A: Um, I'm kind of just going to write like 3 billion more chapters because I really enjoy writing especially for the titans.**

**Q: Is Roy an honorary titan in disguise?**

**A: Um, I know that speedy graduated into the Justice League in the Teen Titans Go comics, but in this story, I'm just going to pretend that never happened and he's still part of Titans East.**

**Q: Does Kori Have strong feelings toward Dick or are they extremely close friends? **

**A: KORI HAS VERY STRONG FEELINGS FOR DICK AND YOU ARE GOING TO EXPERIENCE IT IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.**

**Q: Do you have any more fanfictions like this one?**

**A: I actually don't but I am planning on releasing a new titans fanfiction about my version of what happened after Lightspeed with a twist and of course it's a flinx story because they my OTP around thanksgiving and I am probably going to write another Titans series too and releasing it in Christmas.**

**Q: Is writing fun to you? **

**A: Writing is actually is my happiness and I absolutely love it. I love how anything can happen in a story.**

**Q: Do you like Teen Titans go? Because I hate it. The Characters have no personality. Plus it makes no sense it was supposed to be a squeal. They also gave the characters stereo types. I hate it. It just is infuriating.**

**A: Honestly, I HATE TEEN TITANS GO TV SHOW WITH A PASSION. And you are a saint for listing those reasons. But I rather die than watch it.**

**Q: Oh! One more question how many reviews do you have in total?**

**A: I have 380 reviews in total. I would have more but I did delete some hate reviews. **

**Jade4839: um, I might have 'accidently' deleted your review about Scarlet because I don't want anyone to be spoiled but you are so clever for figuring it out! Okay, on with you chapter.**

**I JUST WANT TO SAY I LOVE ALL OF YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND I AM DEFINITELY GOING TO USE A LOT OF THEM IN THE NEAR CHAPTER. I JUST LOVED THE IDEAS. I AM SO SORRY IF I USE DIFFERENT CHARACTERS THOUGH… BUT I WILL MAKE SURE TO MENTION YOU GUYS IF I USE YA'LLS IDEAS.**

**By Day One Way, By Night Another**

**Chapter 21. **

"How do you even afford any of this?" Victor's jaw had dropped and his eyes sparkled from the truck window as he stared at the brand new boat that was half blue and the two red new jet-skis as everyone else sat in the bed of the truck in awe.

"Brucie doesn't mess around," was all Wally could mutter in a low whisper.

"You ruined the moment by calling him Brucie," Dick stopped twirling the keys as Victor looked for a parking spot in the loading dock.

"Wayne Enterprises?" Jenifer read the logo aloud that was plastered on the side of the shiny boat and jet-skis. "How did you manage to pull enough strings to get this?" Jenifer looked at Wally for an answer.

"You said Bruce earlier," Toni noted as the truck came to a stop in the parking lot of the loading dock.

"Oh, Brucie? He's my home boy. We go way back." Wally said as he jumped out of the truck.

"Wally!" Dick yelled after his redhead friend who was currently running towards the boat. He turned to his friends that gave him looks of confusion, "He's lying; Bruce is my adoptive father."

_Bruce Wayne. He's everywhere. Donating for the titans and now was a part of her friend's family tree._ Jenifer quickly shook the thought from her head, remembering she was here to have fun, not solve mysteries.

"No way! That means you have billions of dollars to spend!" Gar said excited as if he just won the lottery.

"What are you guys talking about?" Karen asked as she, Roy, Garth, and Victor got out of the truck.

"How Dick is related to a multibillionaire." Adrienne monotoned.

"What? How? Who?" Roy's eyes were as big as saucers.

"His non-biological father is the Bruce Wayne." Kori said as Victor pulled down the tailgate and helped her out, "But I am confused. How are you a multibillionaire just by being related to Bruce Wayne?"

"Because Bruce Wayne is Bruce Wayne. He has more money than he can spend. He could buy the whole country if he wanted to." Garth said.

"Yeah, but instead of pimping out with his money, he donates it to different organizations." Toni said as she hopped off the truck.

"It still doesn't make Bruce's money his," Donna said rather seriously.

"Exactly," Dick nodded at Donna, giving her his thanks and Donna just returned a smile. "It's his money, not mine."

"What's his is yours, right?" Karen put a hand on her hip.

"According to the law, yes." Victor grabbed the bait that Jenifer had put in the truck earlier as he gave Dick a look.

"I don't take anything from Bruce, especially money." Dick said too quickly and seriously.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm baking," Karen said as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Ah yes, can wait to drive this beauty," Gar said with a cheeky smile as he rubbed his hands together.

"Who says you get to drive Slim Jim?" Victor playfully knocked him in the back of the head as everyone else climbed out of the bed of the truck. "I sorta want to live 'til tomorrow." Victor closed the tailgate.

"You'd probably run into the only stump in the entire lake," Roy laughed as everyone walked to the shiny beauties.

"There's three water vehicles! C'mon you're going to have to let me drive one!" Gar whined.

"You remind me of a child." Adrienne said as she rubbed her temples, already getting annoyed.

"Gar? He is a child." Garth laughed as Adrienne laughed into her hand as Gar pouted.

"Well, Donna and I are taking a jet ski." Roy stated with a grin.

"We are?" Donna questioned with a smile.

"Yes, we are." Roy said almost sweetly as he returned the smile.

"Where the red gent go?" Toni asked as they stood on the dock facing the boat. The boat had multiple seats and even a few plastic boxes in the back and was filled with fishing poles. At the stern of the boat was a long cushion across in it as if it was a couch. And at the bow, there was long seat cushions on both sides as if you could lay down and tan.

"Ask for the prince?" Wally's face suddenly popped out as he was digging in one of the many small cabinet doors that the boat had. He held two life jackets and quickly tossed a black one to Jenifer as he slid on a red and yellow one.

"What's this for?" Jenifer held up the jacket with her two small fingers, "I'm pretty sure I don't need one to ride in a boat."

"No, but you will need one to ride a jet-ski." Wally said with a smile. He was trying so hard to spend time with Jenifer but she was being too difficult and barely talked to him the whole entire trip. But being stuck on a jet-ski together, you have to talk to one another, right? "Safety first."

"Oh no, there's no way I'm getting on that death machine with you." Jenifer threw the life jacket back at him, "I much rather be riding in a safe boat."

"But Jenny, remember that time I was your prince charming and saved you from that fiery beast?" Wally still held his smile.

"You mean that time you made me get into your car because it was raining?" Jenifer smirked at the sight of Wally beginning to blush.

"You still owe me." Wally threw the life jacket at her again. "It's better this than something else I have in mind." Wally wiggled his eyebrows as Jenifer rolled her eyes.

"It's still a no." Jenifer said flatly.

"Wow, and I thought Jenifer was daring and adventurous." Gar said, coming to Wally's rescue.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be all about that hardcore life. But you're too scared to ride a jet-ski." Roy shook his head, following Gar's lead.

"What do you mean?" Jenifer said, annoyed.

"Don't listen you 'em. They are trying to trick you." Toni said but Jenifer just ignored her.

"You don't know what I can do." Jenifer almost spat at Roy and Gar, "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Then prove it." Roy said almost emotionlessly. Everyone watched her stomp down the dock and grab Wally by the top of the life jacket and drag him towards the jet-ski.

"Dick, keys." Roy said as Dick tossed him two keys.

"Give one to Wally for me," Dick smirked, "The idiot forgot that you needed keys to start it."

"Will do." Roy said as he and Donna walked over to the other jet-ski.

"Looks like you're not going to drive at all." Adrienne pointed out at she climbed into the boat.

"Adrienne's right." Garth chuckled. "You pretty much helped the enemy."

Gar quickly pouted as everyone else climbed onto the boat. "Wait, who's driving?"

"Um, not you." Dick said as he slid in to driver's chair.

"Come on Adrienne, let's go to the front of the boat." Kori said as she pulled Adrienne to the long cushions. Adrienne just went along with her and copied her as she sat down on the opposite cushion as her. Adrienne was really starting to question Kori's constant happy mood. It seemed to be no matter what, she was happy and bubbly and she was starting to adore it. "Let us do the tanning of our legs."

"Um," Adrienne looked down at her pale legs then took a look at Kori's tan legs. "I don't think your legs need any more tanning."

"But the activity is fun." Kori said as she looked at the water from the side of the boat.

"What's in these?" Garth asked as he opened one of the boxes.

"Goodies." Gar said as he looked inside the box and saw a deflated water tube and floaties and other stuff that was further down the box.

"Close the box unless you want everything to fly out into the lake." Victor said as he sat in the chair beside Dick.

"Are we going to use all that stuff?" Karen asked as she leaned back into her seat and lowered her sunglasses.

"Gar sit down!" Toni pushed the small boy into a cushion seat as Dick started the engine of the boat. "Of course we will, we'll just attach it to the back of the boat and go tubing."

"That sounds glorious!" Kori said from the front of the boat.

"Um, aren't Roy and Donna supposed to be wearing life jackets?" Victor looked at Roy driving one of the jet-skis slowly away from the dock.

"Roy's too cool to wear a life jacket." Garth almost rolled his eyes.

"Well, if they get thrown off, his pride is the thing will hurt the most when he's in the hospital." Toni laughed.

Suddenly they heard a scream and they quickly snapped their heads to see Wally jerk his jet-ski real fast, leaving Jenifer screaming him to slow down.

"Hey! Are we just going to idle all day or actually go?" Roy yelled from his jet-ski as Donna laughed.

"You asked for it gingerbread!" Victor yelled as Dick jerked the boat forward. Roy took this as a sign and started to speed up to match the pace.

"Yeow!" Kori screamed as she threw her hands in the air.

"We can't let Roy beat us!" Garth yelled as he watch Roy getting closer to them.

"But what about Wally?" Gar asked as he saw the other jet-ski way behind Roy's.

"I'm pretty sure he's trying to jump all of the waves from our boat to scare Jenifer." Karen said as she looked behind.

"They are on our tail!" Toni said as she watched Wally speed and Roy beside them.

"Not for long." Dick said as he went to the top speed.

"Why can't we be normal people and enjoy this beautiful scene instead of ruining it with racing?" Adrienne commented as she looked at the still water that was quickly broken by the boats as they headed into the middle of the lake.

"Because this is much more fun!" Kori said happily.

XXX

"Wally slow down!" Jenifer yelled as Wally just ignored her. She tightly clutched to his life jacket as he increased the speed.

"What'd you say, Jenny?" Wally asked as he made the jet-ski jump over around the wave as Jenifer clutched even harder.

"Wallace!" She screamed as she closed her eyes and buried her face into his life jacket, not wanting to see death in its eyes.

Wally was just enjoying it. He really was. He sped up a little more so he was now besides Roy's jet-ski. He quickly made a face at both Roy and Donna then sped up more to see everyone on the boat was either laughing, yelling, or telling Dick to go faster. He enjoyed the sight.

Wally caught Dick's eye and Wally quickly mouthed something and Dick slightly nodded. With that, Wally sharply turned the jet-ski away from the boat as he heard a muffled scream within his life jacket. He chuckled at the thought of all the things Jenifer could be scared of and she was screaming over a reckless driver driving a jet-ski.

When Jenifer finally dug her face out of the back of Wally's life jacket, she noticed that they were completely alone on the lake, or this part of the lake and Wally wasn't going as fast as he was going a few seconds ago.

"Wally, where are we?" Jenifer didn't have to yell as much this time.

"Ready for some _tricks?_" Wally turned to see her face flash a sudden horror look.

"NO! I want out." Jenifer said but it was too late, Wally was already turning the jet-ski in a small circle, creating huge waves in the middle of the circle. "Wally, please."

Hearing Jenifer plead almost broke his heart, but he needed her to let loose, to have fun, to open up to him. Wally quickly turned the jet-ski so it was facing the huge waves. Jenifer let out a scream as Wally sped towards the massive waves he created.

So many different things happened when the jet-ski hit the waves. Jenifer felt a powerful surge go through her body and immediately regretted clutching onto Wally so tightly, because she felt all her energy go into his lean body. The jet-ski suddenly lost control and both of them were thrown into the massive waves as the jet-ski automatically stopped in the mess of waves. Jenifer quickly resurfaced because her life jacket was still buckled. Jenifer quickly thanked the gods then quickly remember what she sent through Wally.

"WALLY!" Jenifer screamed knowing a normal human probably could handle that big of a power surge. Jenifer felt a wave of relief as she spotted his yellow and red life coming over a wave, then she felt sick.

His life jacket had no one in it.

"Wally!" Jenifer screamed as her eyes started to blur with newly wet tears. Even if she'd never admitted, she cared about Wally. She cared that he was always trying to get her attention and take time to respond so cockily and flirt with her. She couldn't live knowing she hurt the only boy she cared about. "Wally!"

She never cried. He was the only one to make her cry. She needed him. She quickly broke the buckles of her life jacket with a small hex and dove into the water. Even though her eyes blurred, she wasn't going to let Wally drown. She quickly found his mess of red hair underwater and also cried when she saw that he was swimming to the surface for air. But, she didn't want him to go to the surface.

She quickly grabbed him and pulled him close to her underneath the waves. She looked into his crystal blue eyes before she let her lips fall onto his. Wally was taken back by this, but within seconds he was breathing her air, savoring every little taste of her lips. He didn't want to go up to the surface, wanted to stay in the dark blue mess with Jenifer, sharing her air. But he knew her air was running out, so he wrapped one hand around her and use the other to lift them back up the open air.

They both gasped as their heads popped out into the fresh air but then they were just inches away from each other. "What happened?" Wally whispered as he brushed her bangs from her eyes.

"I t-thought you w-were drowning." Jenifer managed as tears started to stain her face.

"Babe," Wally said softly as he lifted her chin, "I would never leave you." Wally said as he placed another soft kiss on her lips and she kissed him back sweetly. After a few seconds in the kiss, Wally was finding it hard to keep them both afloat without the life jacket supporting them. He quickly parted the kiss and looked her into her amber eyes. "What happened to the jet-ski? Or more importantly the life jackets?"

"You know you are horrible at keeping a moment." Jenifer wiped her tears as she tried to swim to keep herself above water.

"I did enjoy the moment, it's just gets harder when I'm trying to keep you and me floating." Wally laughed as she pushed Jenifer up.

"Um," Jenifer quickly looked around and noticed the waves were down to small little perks. "I actually don't know, but the jet-ski is over there." Jenifer pointed behind Wally.

"C'mon on princess," Wally said as he intertwined his fingers into hers and started to pull her towards the jet-ski.

"Don't call me that." Jenifer said a little annoyed at the new nickname.

Xxx

"And we are the champions!" Everyone in the boat cheered as they came to a stop to let Roy catch up.

"That was thrilling." Toni said as she jumped up and down.

"I don't think it was too great when the wind was messing up my hair." Karen said as she tied up her windblown hair.

"I'm just ready to feel the water on my skin." Garth said as he reached over the boat to touch the water.

An idea flashed in Toni's head and she quickly pushed Garth overboard as everyone laughed as he screamed.

"What was that for?" Garth said as he climbed up the side of the boat.

"You did say you wanted to feel the water on your skin. The lil lady just helped you out." Victor chuckled.

"I wasn't planning on getting this shirt wet." Garth said as he peeled off his wet shirt catching Kori and Adrienne's attention.

"Oh my." Adrienne gasped in barely in a whisper as she stared at Garth bare chest.

"Adrienne, you are very right." Kori's eyes were practically hearts.

"Where'd you get the shirt? You left without one on." Gar questioned, getting a little annoyed.

"I brought one just in case. I put it on when we first got on the boat so I wouldn't tan." Garth said innocently.

"Well, I'm glad that your shirt is too wet to be worn." Kori thought aloud.

"Thanks?" Garth had a confused face as Dick practically stared Garth down.

"Finally." Victor pointed out that Roy was finally near them.

"Where's the other jet-ski?" Roy asked as he turned off the jet-ski so he could be right beside the boat.

"Wally took it to a different part of the lake to try to impress Jenifer." Dick chuckled.

"What a loser." Roy claimed.

"I think it's cute." Donna playfully hit Roy in the arm for making fun of her friend.

"That's what I said." Roy turned bright red.

"So do what do ya'll want to do?" Victor asked as he kicked his feet up.

"Let me-"

"No!" The whole group said to Gar.

"We could go tubing." Karen said as she walked over to the cooler and grabbed cold water.

"Glorious! And I would love to participate in the water activities." Kori said happily.

"Let's see what we all have in here." Karen said as she tossed a water to Roy then went through one of the boxes and started to dig through it. "We have one tube, foam floaties, Waterskies, kneeboard and a lot of rope."

"Let's go tubing." Toni repeated.

"But it'll take forever to air up." Dick sighed.

"We have one of those automatic blowy air things." Karen said.

"Blowy air things?" Roy mocked.

"I should've just let you dehydrate." Karen snapped.

"I'll blow it up." Toni volunteer.

"And now we wait." Adrienne said as she closed her eyes and relax, until she heard a huge splash. Adrienne opened her eyes and looked out the boat to see Kori swimming around.

"Friends! The water is quite enjoyable." Kori splashed Adrienne.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Victor said as he ran up to the front of the boat and climbed up the side and cannonballed.

"Come on, Adriel." Gar offered his hand.

Adrienne just closed her eyes as a response, "I much rather not."

"Stop being such a party pooper." Gar whined, "You owe me, remember?"

"Yeah, and that's why I'm here, even though you lost our bet." Adrienne smirked.

"I didn't lose." Gar crossed his arms.

"Yes, the deal was that if you even complained even once, you lost and had to read poetry at open mike night." Adrienne didn't even open an eye.

"Yeah, and I didn't complain once."

"You actually complained about that guy flirting with me." Adrienne opened her eyes to see Gar face fall flat.

"I saved you from that guy in the alleyway, therefore you owe me." Gar watched Adrienne face change dramatically at the mention of that event. Adrienne just looked at his light blue eyes as if she was reading his soul, then turned away. "Like I said, I rather not."

Gar just shrugged it off as he jumped into the water below.

"Why aren't you jumping in?" Karen asked Dick as they watched Garth jump off the boat. "I'm pretty sure Kori is lonely down there."

"Nice try," Dick said as he got up, "But just for your information, I'm going because I want to, not because of Kori."

Karen smirked as he watched the boy jump into the water.

"Go on, let your pride go and jump in." Donna said as Roy watched everyone swim.

"What pride?" Roy smiled.

"The pride that's keeping you from having fun." Donna smiled as she stood up on the jet-ski and grabbed Roy's hand, "Together?"

Roy simply nodded and stood up too, "Three, Two, One." Roy just jumped in place as Donna jumped into.

"Dude, you're in so much trouble when she comes up." Gar laughed at Roy.

Donna quickly poked her head out of the water and splashed Roy, "You're such a traitor."

"Well, at least I'm not the one who will be smelling like lake for the rest of the trip." Roy chuckled as the girl just gave him a look.

"At least help me up." Donna held out a hand for Roy to grab.

"Don't do it, she's going to pull you in." Victor yelled.

"C'mon, she's not that strong." Roy said as he gave her his hand. Donna quickly pulled him in with ease.

"She's stronger than she looks." Dick said as little too late.

"What were you saying?" Donna asked Roy as he groaned.

"Don't mean to break your moment but it's all aired up," Toni yelled from inside the boat, "Just don't know where to tie 'is rope." Toni held up a lime green rope.

"Just tie it to the tube and throw the tube into the water," Roy smirked.

"And let the tube just float away just it's not tied to the boat, nice idea smart ass." Karen replied sarcastically as Roy turned a deep shade of red.

"Here, let me do it." Garth said as he climbed the small plastic ladder that was on the back of the boat, "I know where to tie it so it won't get caught up in the motor."

"Hey, shouldn't there be another tube if there's two boxes?" Donna suggested as she glided in the water.

"If only if we were smart enough to check that," Karen sighed as she got up and opened the other box and quickly found another tube.

"How long is it going to take to blow this tube?" Kori asked as she swam towards Dick and Donna.

"Last tube didn't even take two minutes," Adrienne said as she helped Garth throw the tube overboard as Toni started to fill the second one with air.

"Dude, two people can ride per tube!" Gar exclaimed as he tied to climb onto a tube, "This is so cool."

"Well, me and Garth a get a tube," Roy quickly swam towards the tube that had was floating with Gar on top.

"I love how Roy just volunteers me." Garth whispered sarcastically to Adrienne as she eyed Roy.

"What do you actually expect from him? An invitation? I don't think that's his style." Adrienne monotoned.

"All done." Toni announced as she lifted the tube so Karen could tie a bright pink rope onto it.

"We should actually start getting in the boat so we don't turn into fish food." Victor said as he watched Roy pushed Gar off the tube and now claiming it to be his.

"Richard, do you mind do the tubing with me?" Kori asked sweetly as she splashed him. A goofy smile was now plastered onto Dick's face that Kori quickly took as a yes, "We will be needing the life jackets, right?"

"Oh, yes. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Dick said as he tapped her nose as Kori just let out a soft giggle and a light blush traveled her face as she felt him slip his hand into hers under the water.

"Yeah Roy, we are going to wear life jackets," Garth dug into one of the side cabinet bins and tossed three life jacket out by the tube then slipped his light blue jacket on.

"Why would I life jacket when you're always there to catch me." Roy smiled cheekily as he stood onto of the tube as he blew a pretend kiss to Garth who was turning awfully pink.

"You're such a queer." Garth said as he jumped off the boat.

"The gents have a bromance." Toni chuckled as everyone laughed in agreement.

"They are officially my favorite bromance." Karen said with a wicked smile.

"My favorite will always be Dick and Wally." Donna said as she ringed out her long black hair in the boat, "Even Zeus adores their bromance."

"The thing is Wally adores the attention," Dick said as he helped Kori onto the tube as she held a confused face.

"What is a bromance?" Kori asked as she slipped on her life jacket.

"Dude!" Gar quickly interrupted the conversion with his exclamation, "If Dick's riding in a tube that means someone has to drive the boat." Gar said excitedly as he swam toward the boat.

"Oh, please don't let him." Karen said as she adjusted her sunglasses and watched everyone's face fill with horror, "I don't feel like taking a trip to the hospital."

"I rather for Victor to drive. He has amazing coordination in football so I'd feel safer with him driving." Dick said as nicely as he manage.

"I honestly believe that a dog has more coordination than Gar, Toni shook her head in laughter as she sat in the back seat, next to Adrienne.

"I'd let a dog to drive this boat before Gar gets to." Adrienne remarked as Gar held his heart dramatically as he got into the boat.

"Adriel, that was cold. Real cold." Gar tried to sound as if he was hurt but instead he just burst into chuckles.

"He's an idiot, I swear." Adrienne whispered as Toni giggled.

"Everyone ready?" Victor asked as he quickly jumped into the boat and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Wait!" Gar yelled, stopping Victor from turning on the boat, "Who's going to drive the jet-ski?" Gar asked with eyes of hope and plead.

"Fine," Dick sighed as Gar practically jumped with joy out of the boat with a life jacket wrapped around his arm.

"C'mon Adriel," Gar yelled as he hopped onto the jet-ski.

"Do you really think I would get on that with you?" Adrienne monotoned, not even looking his way.

"Oh, come on Adrienne." Donna elbowed her in the shoulder, "Why not? He's a nice guy and I'm pretty sure his plan isn't to kill you."

"Nice pep talk." Adrienne rolled her eyes. "It's still a no."

"Adrienne, stop stopping yourself from having fun." Karen said as she watched Gar turn on the jet-ski and slowly pull next to the boat.

"All of you, I repeat all, owe me." Adrienne said as she forcefully got up and walked up to the edge of the boat.

"Don't forget this, love." Toni tossed Adrienne a dark red life jacket that Adrienne caught with ease. Adrienne just let out a sigh and slowly stepped into the jet-ski. As she put one foot into the jet-ski, it slight tipped, surprising Adrienne. Gar luckily caught her by her arm as she gasped.

"Haven't you ever ridden in a jet-ski?" Gar asked softly as Adrienne shook her head, "Oh, well the key is all about balance." Gar said as he showed her where to hold on as she retried to step into the jet-ski. She quickly hopped onto the jet-ski and wrapped her arms around Gar's body in fear since his life jacket was only on one arm. "We'll meet you further up the lake." Gar yelled at the group in the boat.

"Try to find Wally and Jenifer." Donna said as she made a face at Adrienne, "I'm kind of getting worried about them."

"They're probably fine." Gar chuckled back as he took got with the jet-ski, making an 'eep' escape from her lips.

"Probably?" Karen looked at Victor but he just shrugged.

"You guys ready back there?" Victor yelled at the two tubes.

"We're ready," Garth yelled back as both he and Roy laid flat on their stomachs as they held on to the handles that were attached to the tube.

"We're just waiting on the lovebirds." Roy smirked as he watch Dick tell Kori where to hold on.

"We are ready." Dick said as they both laid on their bellies, but instead on holding onto both handles with both hands, one of their hands were interlocked tightly as they waited for Victor to start the boat. Victor quickly gave them a thumbs up as he took off slowly, then slowly graduating in speed.

"Let's make this a competition." Roy said with a sneaky smile.

"Why does everything have to be a competition with you?" Garth rolled his eyes as his feet dragged on the water as the tube slowly moved at the pace of the boat.

"Whoever's tube has the last man standing wins." Roy smirked.

"It's on." Dick said forcefully as he tighten his grip on the handle. The tubes slowly slid across the water as Victor started to speed up even more. Toni and Donna sat on the back cushion, watching the group in the water and ready to call out if anyone fell. Karen sat in the seat across from Victor, currently laughing at something Victor said.

"Hey, Vic. They want you to go faster." Toni said as she watched Roy and Dick signaling towards the boat.

"Way faster," Donna laughed at the boys.

"They asked for it." Victor said as he suddenly jerked the boat forward in full speed. The girls screamed and laughed with joy as Karen held her hands up in the air as if she was trying to touch the clouds.

Victor turned sharply trying to sling them off the tube but instead the two tubes just skid across the lake water.

"Richard!" Kori said in between giggles as her legs dragged across the bluish. "This is most delightful!"

"Just don't let go." Dick smiled at the sound of his real name escape her lips as he tried pulling her up more onto the tube.

"Don't let me go." Kori said sweetly as she tightened her grip in her hand that was intertwined with Dick.

"Never." Dick said as he moved closer to her before their tube slung to the other side of the boat almost bumping into the other tube.

"Oh getting a like feisty, I see?" Roy said as he reached over and pushed their tube away from his. "Stay on your side."

"Roy, I'm glad you actually talked me into coming." Garth said as they sung the one direction.

"Garth, you're my partner in crime. Plus if you wouldn't have gone out, you would have spent your whole weekend talking to your goldfish." Roy chuckled.

"Oh, you would have spent quality time with your comb." Garth remarked.

"So remember when I said you were my partner in crime?" Roy said with a wicked smile as water sprayed into his face.

"Yeah, you said it a few seconds ago…" Garth not liking where this was going.

"I need you to do a little crime for me…"

**Xxxx**

**Okay I apologize again for this being a late chapter and a short one but next chapter if super long and it all ties together and I didn't want to break apart that chapter so I just cut this one short.**

**Any ideas on what Roy is planning? **

**I loved your ideas for the rest of the camping trip and I would love to hear even more if you had any. Okay next chapter is going to make your heart melt and I am even going to throw in an exposing. Last chance to tell me who you want it to be. **

**Okay, I love you guys my little dumplings. I will probably post midweek next week since I am off Monday so I will spend all day writing. **

**Oh, if you have any plot ideas for this story I would really like to hear them because I honestly don't know what they're going to do after the camping trip.**

**Review goal: 403**


	22. Chapter 22: More of Saturday

**Hey my beautiful titaneers, how are my babies. Okay so I know I haven't been updating weekly and I am greatly sorry. I have school and band and all that time consuming stuff. Well, if you haven't noticed lately, my chapters have been coming out in fragments and I am really sorry for that. So from now on I am going to continue my chapters in the days format that I originally planned. It's going to take a little longer to update but it'll be easier to read. **

**MSBlackmon, Q: Will you add a Kole and Jericho and Gnarkk?**

**A: Of course I will, I am also planning on adding Hotspot somewhere during this story, I just don't know when. If you have any ideas how or when I should add them in, I would be glad to look it over and it's a high chance I'll use it.**

**Guest, Q: Does this camping trip bring Gar and Adrienne closer?**

**A: Hehe, Do you really want me to spoil it? Well this chapter could answer all your question. **

**SpectraShine, Q: How was Victor able to jump in the water if he is actually Cyborg and is part machine?**

**A: This will be explained into detail in this chapter or the next, one or the other. **

**By Day One Way, By Night Another**

**Chapter 22.**

"Are you crazy?" Garth let his jaw drop as they were slung into the other tube by Victor's amazing driving, "If someone sees…"

"Stop whining, no one will see, I can barely see the boat in front of us, how do you expect them to see us?" Roy said as he shielded his eye from the spraying water, "Come on, they aren't even loosening up." Roy glared at Kori and Dick, who were tightly gripping the tube together.

"This is truly amazing." Kori screamed with joy and her bangs started to unpin themselves and fall into her face.

"You're truly amazing." Dick said as he let his hand off the handle to move her wet bangs off her face as she giggled and letting a light blush pass her. _Starfire or Kori, whoever she was, she was still cute as hell._ Dick thought as he smiled at her.

Suddenly, both tubes swung so sharply that for a few seconds they weren't even touching the water. Both groups screamed as they flew through the air. Just out of nowhere, flying fish started jumping in the air started to land on both tubes. Kori screamed and her hand go to swat some fish off the tube, leaving the hand that was intertwined with Dick's attached to a handle. Dick tried desperately, with all his strength to get his other arm to the handles but Kori's swatting was getting in the way. Just a sharp as the last swing, the boat swung the tubes again, this time to some huge unexpected waves. _Where the hell these waves come from_? Dick quickly pushed the thought aside as he gripped his and Kori's hand tightly as he prepared for the bundle of waves.

Last thing that Dick remember was Kori's hand wrapped around his before they were engulfed into water. The waves tore against his and Kori's bodies as they went the all and powerful waves. They both held on tightly to the one handle and to each other, clinging to whatever they could.

It wasn't the waves that threw them off, it was their own strength. Both their bodies crashed into the water as the handle ripped off the cover part of the tube. Dick body immediately crashed into Kori's as the water lapped over them further into the lake water. Dick felt sudden pain in his lips as his mouth crashed with the end of the tube that was running away with the boat. Everything was a blur to both Kori and Dick, but within seconds they were breathing fresh air, thanks to their life jackets. They both were still holding each other's hand and with the other they clung onto the others life jacket, bobbing with the waves which haven't died yet.

"I'm afraid we lost." Dick said with a chuckle as he realize how close he and Kori were.

"Richard," Kori said concernedly as she touched his lip, "You are bleeding."

Dick looked down at Kori's and saw a tiny bit of red liquid, he quickly licked his bottom lips and realized it was just cut, "I'm fine," Dick said with a cocky smile.

"I am truly sorry." Kori said as she looked down sadly.

"Hey," Dick whispered as he lifted her chin, "It's not your fault." Dick looked into her eyes and realized that contacts were covering her emerald eyes.

Kori's eyes were searching into his sapphire eyes, realizing that she had a tingling feeling passing through her. She never got the feeling when she was with her ex-boyfriend, Xavier. But the feeling wasn't unknown to her, she occasionally felt the tinglingness when she was with her beloved Robin, but she never put any action into it. She always gave him space, hoping he'd make the first move, but he never did, and feeling would just wash away. _Not this time_, Kori thought as she crashed her lips onto Dick's. It only took Dick milliseconds to realize what was happening, but when he did, he `kissed her back gently, letting his hands cup her cheeks. Dick savored the kiss, but he wanted more of her. He licked the bottom of her lips asking, begging, for an entrance. Kori softly allowed, or more like wanted Dick to deepen the kiss. Kori arms were now wrapped around his neck and Dick's hands moved from her cheeks to her wet red hair. Kori in general enjoyed the passionate kiss. She enjoyed that she was finally taking control. She enjoyed that she wasn't going to let this moment go away. Most of all she enjoyed him. They parted the kiss as they were running out of oxygen and breathed heavily as their forehead leaned on each other.

"That was amazing." Dick said breathlessly.

"Truly." Kori whispered and pulled him into another kiss, this only deeper than the last. They were so into the kiss, they didn't even noticed the boat pulling up to rescue them.

"Hey love birds!" Roy shouted from the front of the boat, with his wet ginger hair falling into his face.

Kori and Dick quickly pulled away from the kiss and whipped to face Roy and Garth who were standing at the bow of the boat. "Um…" was all Dick could manage as he turned bright red along with Kori.

"We won!" Garth said as the two high five.

"Rematch?" Roy said with another sneaky grin.

XXX

"Garl." Adrienne screamed as she clung onto Gar's lean body. Gar just laugh at her reaction, "Garl, I can't see the boat anymore."

"We're not supposed to. We're looking for Jenifer and Wally." Gar said as he started to slow down.

"Can you just take me back to the boat?" Adrienne said as she started to relax at the slowing speed.

"I can't, but you can." Gar quickly stopped the jet-ski completely and jumped off of it.

"What the hell, Gar?" Adrienne said as she quickly hugged herself as Gar's shaggy wet hair popped above water.

"It's your turn to drive." Gar said as he climbed on from the back of the jet-ski and slid behind Adrienne.

"You are dreaming. I am not driving this." Adrienne threw her hands towards the front of the jet-ski. "I don't even know how to drive it."

"That's why I am going to teach you." Gar said as he grabbed her hands and placed them on the steering wheel, but keeping his hands there. "First you turn it on." Gar unhooked the hook from his life jacket and hooked it onto her and placed the key in the right place. A soft hum came from the jet-ski, slightly startling Adrienne. Gar grabbed the hands and placed it near the go lever. "The harder you push this down the faster it goes, I'll help you steer for a little bit but after that it's all on you." Gar moved closer to her so his body was pressed up to her back as he reached his hands to hold on to the steering wheel next to hers. "Whenever you're ready." Gar whispered into her ear.

Adrienne gently pressed down the lever and the jet-ski slowly moved forward as Gar steered it know she was concentrating on how fast she should go. She quickly pressed the lever further down, now letting the jet-ski cut through the waves. Adrienne let a smile crossed her face she now took the steering into her attention and turned to the jet-ski slightly, spraying them with water.

"Go Adriel!" Gar cheered as he moved his hands from the steering wheel to let her have total control of the jet-ski, and moved his hands to the back of her life jacket.

"This is so much fun." Adrienne let the words slip out of her mouth, not realizing how unnatural they felt. Adrienne felt a surge of adrenaline go through her body as she pushed the lever further and further down until it could be pressed down any decided to spice it up a bit and started to swerve around the waves.

"Adriel, slow down." Gar chuckled into her ear.

"But it feels amazing." Adrienne said as she made a sharp turn.

Gar quickly slipped his hand between Adrienne's hand and the lever, "Better safe than sorry." Gar said softly as the jet-ski slowed down. "Do you even remember what we are supposed to be doing?"

"Um? Wally and Jenifer, right." Adrienne said as she took off again but at an okay speed. Gar even tried to tell her a few jokes, but after Adrienne threaten to push him off the jet-ski and leave him, he finally quit.

"Captain, I spot another vessel." Gar stood up on the moving jet-ski and made his hands into a long telescope.

"Sit down." Adrienne hissed as she slowly drove towards the other floating jet-ski. Adrienne watched Wally stand on top of the jet-ski with Jenifer in his arms, bridal style.

"Aww how cute," Gar laughed then his face dropped as he watched Jenifer scream as Wally threw her into the water then laughed as he cannon balled after her.

"It was cute while it lasted." Adrienne monotoned as she drove up next to the other jet-ski and turned it off to make sure she wouldn't suck them up. She watched both of their heads pop back up to the surface and Jenifer look angrily at Wally.

"Wallace," I hate you, "Jenifer said as she splashed the redhead that was swimming closer to her.

"Dude, Wally's really name is Wallace." Gar whispered as he watched Jenifer's effort to stop Wally from getting closer to her.

"Do you think they notice we're here?" Adrienne whispered back as she watched Wally wrap his arms around squirming Jenifer.

"You don't hate me, Jenny. Because if you did you wouldn't allow me to do this," Wally said as he pressed his lips to Jenifer and she kissed him back.

"Nope, they absolutely don't see us," Gar said in a chuckled whisper.

"What exactly do we do?" Adrienne said with wide eyes as she looked at Gar, who was watching them kiss. "Stop watching them, it weird." Adrienne said in a hushed yell.

"Sorry, I'm still working on believe this is real." Gar shook his head. "Look, either way it's going to be awkward from both sides," Gar studied Adrienne flushed face. "How are you blushing? It didn't even come to the awkward part yet."

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe because watching people make out is awkward enough." Adrienne hissed.

"Woah now, stop bickering. We'll get a room." Said a chuckled voice.

Both Gar and Adrienne turned to see a laughing Wally and Jenifer covered her face with her hands. "Oh, why do you you have to make everything so… agh." Jenifer hit him squarely in the chest, revealing her bright red face.

"Dude, we thought you guys were lost at sea," Gar said as he released the life jacket under his arm as he jumped in the lake, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"I wish I was lost at sea." Jenifer murmured.

"Nah, man. Being lost at sea would be a nightmare." Wally joked as he ignored Jenifer's comment and swam towards the other jokester. "I have an irrational fear of being eaten by a shark. i even get nightmares sometimes."

"This lake is freshwater. Sharks can't even survive in this lake." Adrienne monotoned from the jet-ski.

"Stop being such a… uh… smart person." Gar said as he jumped on the redhead's back as Jenifer swam towards Adrienne.

"Hey, I'm sorry you had to see that." Jenifer said as her face returned pink.

"See what? All I saw was you trying to kill Wally." Adrienne offered Jenifer a hand and she quickly took it as she climbed onto the jet-ski and down next to Adrienne, "So what exactly are you guys."

"I actually don't know." Jenifer stared at the two boys fighting in the water. "I mean, it's whatever he wants it to be."

"You're going to let him have the control of the relationship?" Adrienne asked, "That sounds so unlike you."

"I'm not letting him have control, I'm just letting him decide when, i guess." Jenifer said softly. "Until then, there's no relationship between us."

"Do you want there to be?" Adrienne asked curiously

I don't know yet. I've never been in a real relationship." Jenifer stared out to the distance, as if she was concentrating on something. She quickly shook her head to scatter her thoughts, "You know what we should do?"

"Um, leave the boys because their being idiots." Adrienne monotoned.

"Not what I had in mind but it works." Jenifer slipped in Gar's life jacket as Adrienne started up the jet-ski and slowly took off.

"What?" Gar screamed in shock as he started to swim towards the leaving jet-ski.

"Gar, there's no possible way that you're going to catch up with the jet-ski on foot," Wally climbed onto the jet-ski and slipped on the life jacket without buckling it as Gar grabbed the remaining life jacket that was floating in the water and slid it into one arm and hopped onto the jet-ski just in time for Wally to take off.

"I can't believe they left us." Gar yelled as his blonde waves scattered everyway due to the wind.

"I mean, they DID leave us in the woods." Wally laughed as Gar shivered at the memory of him jumping into the murky pond. "If you think about it, their bigger jerks than we are." Wally chuckled as he turned the jet-ski to be right behind the girls.

"Adrienne, better pick up the speed, they are right behind us." Jenifer sat backwards on the jet-ski so she could keep tabs on the boys.

"I'm trying." Adrienne gritted her teeth in concertation, "This is the first time I've driven this without Gar guiding me."

"What?!" Jenifer yelled as Adrienne took a sharp turn.

"What are the girls even doing?" Wally asked concernedly as his red strands slapped his forehead. "Trying to throw each other off?"

"Maybe we should slow down. Adrienne is a, um, starter at driving jet-skis and if we are right behind her, she might freak out and kill us all." Gar suggested as he watched Adrienne take another sharp turn.

"Good idea." Wally said as he looked at the sun that was high in the sky, "how long have me and Jenifer been gone?"

"Hmmm," Gar started to tap his chin in thought. "About an hour or more."

"That long?" A shocked expression flew passed Wally's face, "What'd you guys think we were doing?"

"Exactly the opposite of what ya'll were really doing." Gar chuckled as Wally's face blushed and a smile was smacked across his face from the thought of their shared kisses. "Karen actually placed a bet that Jenifer had killed you and she was hiding the body."

"Nah, Jenifer wouldn't kill me." Wally smirked.

"I can tell." Gar nudged Wally in the back.

"So, um, where exactly is the boat?" Wally voice was filled with uncertainty.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure it's on the left side, eh or maybe the right side?" Gar winced as he realized it sounded more of a question than an answer. "I don't think Adrienne remembers where the boat is either."

"Well, they shouldn't have ditched us if they didn't know where they are going." Wally laughed as he turned to the left, "And if they don't know where they're going, they're bound to follow us."

"Unless we don't know where we're going." Gar murmured.

Just as Wally predicted, Adrienne made a left turn so she was about 30 feet away from the boys. "Adrienne, I'm pretty sure the boats that way." Jenifer pointed to her right with one hand and with the other she held down her hair from slapping her cheeks.

"Look, obviously neither we nor the boys know where we're going so it's best if we stick together so we don't get even more lost." Adrienne sighed deeply.

"We're not lost." Jenifer said as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "You see those waves?" Jenifer pointed towards her right, "They have a different structure meaning they weren't created by the wind, but by a large vessel."

"The boat…" Adrienne whispered to herself as she turned towards where Jenifer pointed, "How did you know that?"

"Um, I learned it in a school I took before I went to Jump City High." Jenifer half lied.

"I read something similar to that in a book that Lance lent me." _Even saying his name felt wrong, _Adrienne thought as she felt her stomach drop.

"Oh yeah, the two book worm lovers." Jenifer teased as the shiny blue boat came to view.

_More like star-crossed lovers,_ Adrienne sighed at the thought of her and Lance's affection to be doomed. "Are the boys following?"

"They are now," Jenifer smiled at the sight of Wally's red strands of hair fly everywhere.

"Oh look, more obstacles to avoid," Adrienne monotoned as Jenifer turned her back to see them go closer towards the boat. As the boat came in view, Jenifer saw the boat was dragging three different ropes with different activities. Kori and Donna were both holding onto the handles of a tube at the very end, Garth was knee boarding and to his right was Karen who was water skiing.

"I did know we had all this stuff." Jenifer stared at them in awe as Adrienne turned to the far right side so she wouldn't run over her new friends. Adrienne watched Dick slow the boat down to a small wake so she and Wally could catch up.

"Where have ya'll been?" Victor yelled at the two jet-skis as they rode alongside with the boat, "It's been hours since I've seen you Slim Jim."

"Hours?" Gar let his jaw drop as the vessels came to a stop. "What time is it?"

"Um, its 2:48, love." Toni said as she took pictures of the people who were currently behind the boat.

"Almost three and we haven't eaten lunch?!" Wally exclaimed dramatically.

"We were actually waiting for you to reappear so we could leave." Roy said as he laid in one of the chairs, already looking pink from the sun.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Dick asked as he leaned back on his seat.

"We could always include the other lads in our decision." Toni said as they realized the rest of them were just floating in the water.

"Is it bad that totally forgot about them?" Jenifer said as she tied to fix her windblown hair.

"I was kind of enjoying the semi-quietness." Adrienne monotoned as Roy and Victor started to pull the rope that was connected to the tube towards the boat.

"What? You didn't even sling us off yet." Donna made a face pouty face that Roy found adorable.

"Hurry, up and get in the boat, I'm starving." Wally groaned, earning him some eye rolls.

"We are done with the water activities?" Kori said as she and Donna climbed into the boat as Toni leaned over the boat and started to deflate the tube.

"They're hungry." Adrienne said explaining it all.

"Well, I surely need some help with my flippers." Karen said as she tried swimming towards the boat with her water skis still attached.

"Here." Victor said as he held out his hand and pulled Karen up to the edge of the boat where she sat down and started to pop off her skis.

"Garth, come on." Roy yelled at the teen who was just lying on the kneeboard, floating with the waves. "Don't make me jump in there." Roy threaten as Garth started to paddle his way towards the boat as Toni put the deflated tube into the box along with the skis.

"So where are we going to eat?" Wally asked quickly.

"God, Wally. You act like you haven't eaten in weeks." Jenifer said from the back of her jet-ski.

"Because it feels like I haven't eaten in weeks." Wally exclaimed.

"I saw this cute little cut off island that we could grill us some burgers on." Karen slipped on her glasses.

"Cut off Island?" Kori asked as she put her long wet hair into a ponytail.

"It's technically an island if the tide is high enough; but if it's low, you could actually walk to the island on foot." Dick explained.

"It sounds perfect, lead the way." Wally said anxiously, wanting to get food into his system.

"Where'd you see it?" Dick asked as he turned on the boat.

"It should be just straight ahead," Donna tapped her temples as the vessels started to increase their speed.

"So by any chance is there a chef in one of these boxes." Karen asked as she peeked in one of the boxes.

"Why would we need a chef when you have me?" Victor crossed his arms with a smirk plastered onto his face.

"I just hope we have enough food to cook." Roy held his stomach as it rumbled.

"Have you seen how much food is in there?" Toni pointed to a black cooler that was half the size as the one back at the campsite.

"But Wally's probably going to eat over half of it." Dick said as he steadily drove the boat with one hand.

"And do not forget about the rest of the boys' unsatisfying hunger." Kori twirled a piece of hair in between her fingers.

"I just hope we don't have fish." Garth looked out towards the lake, admiring its beauty.

"You're starting to sound like gar and his anti-meat ways." Victor laughed.

"Land ho." Roy said as Dick slowly drove towards the sandy bay.

"Finally." Gar and Wally yelled as they drove the jet-ski up to the beach, letting the tip of it stay on the sand so it wouldn't drift off.

"Hurry Adrienne, I want to pick a shady spot away from the boys." Jenifer nudged her in the back as Adrienne did the same as the boys then immediately jumped off the jet-ski and ran towards the trees that separated the beach and the forest.

"You're taking too long." Roy complained as he and Garth jumped off the side of the moving boat.

"They're going to get their asses ran over." Toni puffed as she watched them swim towards the bay.

"Well, unless they're Poseidon's sons, there's no way they are going to make it there before us." Donna flipped her hair as Dick sped towards the bay.

"We should use the anchor." Kori said excitedly.

"Then we'd have to swim to the bay," Karen lowered her sunglasses, "I'm not prepared for that."

"It'd be so much easier if I did this," Dick said as he drove the boat's bow into the sand just like the jet-skis. "Now it's easier to unload."

Immediately Toni jumped off the boat's bow and let her toes dig into the timed as Dick and Victor started to carry the black cooler off the boat. Kori and Donna looked in the boxes until they found a small portal charcoal grill as Karen just gathered all the towels and threw half of them to Toni. They all helped each other carry the stuff of the boat and then started to walk towards Jenifer and Adrienne, who were resting underneath some large oaks.

"What happened to Roy and Garth?" Adrienne looked for the missing members.

"Idiots decided to jump overboard." Toni rolled her eyes as she started to lay the towels on the ground for them to lay on.

"They'll be here in like five minutes." Donna set down the grill as Kori stretched her back.

"The water activities is already making me sore." Kori grabbed a towel and laid it on the edge of the shade so she could tan.

"At least you're not sunburnt." Wally said as he and Gar approached the group.

"I thought you coated yourself with sunscreen." Dick laughed as he looked at Wally's normal skin, "You're not even sunburnt."

"I was talking about Gar over here." Wally pointed towards Gar red should and pink chest.

"Oh poor little Gar." Victor rested a hand on Gar's shoulder, making him wince at the pain and glared at Victor.

"Wow, we swam a mile and you aren't even cooking yet." Roy walked his dripping body towards the group.

"Oh yeah," Victor chuckled as he dug into the cooler until he found a bag of hamburger patties.

"Garth?" Karen rose her eyebrow.

"He decided to swim a little longer." Roy took a towel that was in Karen's hands and started to dry his ginger hair.

"That's your towel from now on." Karen made a face as Roy just smiled.

The scene was perfect. Victor had just started to grill the hamburgers, filling the air with the amazing smell as everyone claimed a spot on the shady sand, sitting or lying on different color towels, expect for Karen and Kori who were lying out in their stomachs on peachy towel in the sun, tanning their backs. Jenifer, Adrienne, and Toni sat together at a base of the oak tree as they started to discuss dark poetry. A couple feet across from them, Donna and Roy were slightly flirting and slightly arguing as they were trying to determine if a person should survive jumping off a cliff. Wally and Dick lingered around the grill, talking to Victor about football as Gar went to go get Garth, mostly because he wanted to get away from the smell of meat cooking.

"How much longer?" Wally said as he practically drooled at the sight of the hamburgers cooking, "I mean, I don't HAVE to eat it fully cooked."

"Perfection takes time," Victor said with a grin as he flipped a patty then closed the grill, "You do realize we have food other than hamburgers."

Wally's eyes became big as saucers as he looked over towards the cooler that was by Roy and Donna. He took off in a full sprint towards the black cooler as Dick rolled his eyes underneath his shades, "Better bring me back something, Wallace."

"Yes, mom." Wally was already digging through the cooler and tossing small packets of fruit to the group.

"This is probably all that Gar's gonna get to eat." Victor laughed as he got some bread buns ready. "I don't understand how the little man couldn't eat meat."

"Think of all the energy he's losing." Wally said as he plopped a grape in his mouth.

"He probably has to eat more food to make up for the meat fat." Dick said as he ate like a civilized person, unlike Wally who was chopping down his grapes.

"Guys, watch this." Wally turn his back to the guys as he looked directly at the girls who were sitting under the oak tree. He grabbed a few grapes, and swiftly threw them in their direction.

"Seriously?" Adrienne groaned as a grape hit her leg, "Are you twelve."

"On a scale of one to ten, I am." Wally wiggled his eyebrows to the dark girl.

"You're such an idiot." Jenifer picked up the grapes that bounced off her arms and threw them into the boys' direction.

"We didn't even do anything." Dick blocked his face with his hands as the grapes flew towards him.

"Boys' don't act alone." Toni pushed her short black hair out of her face as she through the grapes that hit her.

"But this idiot does." Victor said as he grabbed the grill lid and used it as a shield.

"Look what you started." Dick hit Wally in the back of the head as the girls just smirked.

"Ow," Wally rubbed the back of his head as Dick snatched the grapes from his hand and started to eat them, "You don't deserved these."

Wally quickly made a face towards his best friend before it lit up with excitement, "Who's ready for our first ever football game this Friday?" Wally bounced.

"Watching a bunch of sweaty guys run after a leather ball?" Roy rolled his eyes, "I rather pass."

"Oh, please. Don't even try that whole 'I'm too cool for sports' act." Garth said as he walked towards the group with Gar to his left, "This guy will spend hours hogging up the couch watching the sport he claims to hate so much."

"How would you know?" Roy stood up in defense, "You spend all your time swimming, you barely come up to the surface to breathe."

"For Hera's sake, stop fighting." Donna said with a smile as she stood up and tugged Roy's arm, "And you should definitely go, you kind of owe it to them."

"What did they ever do for me?" Roy made a serious face.

"Did you forget who invited you?" Wally said dramatically, putting his hand over his heart with a look of pain on his face.

"Not to mention whose jet-ski you rode." Dick added to Wally's scene as he stomped his foot.

"Or who drove the boat you jumped off of, or who didn't chop you up with the motor." Victor threw the cooking mitt to the ground. All three boys slowly walked towards Roy with fake furious faces as Roy quickly behind Donna for safety.

"Fine, alright. I'll go." Roy said as the boys cheered from the distance. Roy quickly grabbed Donna by her side and spun her so she was facing him, "But on one condition, you have to go with me."

Donna's face slightly flushed as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "I'd love to."

"Awe." Karen and Kori said in unison as they had kissy faces all over their faces.

"Burgers are ready!" Victor called out, ruining the moment. Wally and Roy both quickly ran towards Victor, who was currently putting hamburger meat on some wheat buns.

"Me first," Roy said as he pushed Wally down so he could reach Victor first, "Two please." Roy innocently held up two fingers while scolded at him as he stood up and wiped the sand off his swim shorts.

"Wally, Victor is cooking ten burgers per batch. So you can stop pouting now." Karen laughed at Wally who was currently crossing his arms.

"I set the condiments over here." Toni had fixed plates filled with pickle, tomato, and lettuce slices that were scattered on an orange towels along with ketchup, mustard, and mayo.

"Better not use all of it." Wally snapped as he watched Roy take his two plates towards the orange towel. "I would also like two please." Wally said politely as he faced Victor.

"Here you go." Victor handed him two plates as he leaned towards Wally's ear, "I gave you the best out of the batch." Victor whispered as a grin slowly rose on his face.

"Vic, you're the best." Wally said as he fist bumped the chef and ran over to the condiment section.

"Please tell me that's not the only food we have." Gar looked at the cooking meat.

"Nah, there some more food in the icebox." Toni said as Gar let out a sigh of relief.

"Here you, go." Roy said as he handed Donna a fixed hamburger.

"Really?" Donna asked.

"Why are you so surprise? I'm not like Wally who will actually hog food." They both turned to see Wally already finishing his first hamburger, "Take it."

Donna shook her head as she took the plate and he slid down next to her as the rest of the group got in a mixed shaped line for the hamburger meat. After about five minutes, everyone settled down munching on either a hamburger or fruits and vegetables that was found in the cooler.

"So would you girls like to join me in going to the game?" Donna looked at the others as she sipped from her coke.

"Unfortunately, we have to be there." Jenifer rolled her eyes as a confused passed through Donna's face.

"We are the cheerleaders." Kori said cheerfully as she sat up.

"All of you?" Donna glanced at all the girls.

"Not me." Adrienne leaned back on the tree, "I'm really not that good at cheering people on."

"Well you can work on your cheering skills in the stands." Donna said with begging eyes, but Adrienne just shook her head. "Adrie, please."

"Dude, c'mon. I'll go accompany Garth and Roy only if you go." Gar ran towards Adrienne and fell to his knees at her feet. "Pleeeasssseee, Adriel."

"What makes you think I'm going?" Garth asked before biting in his hamburger.

"Because you and Roy are basically attached at the hip." Karen chuckled, "One moves, the other follows."

"And because you're a loving friend that will go out to support his even lovelier friends." Toni smiled.

"Awe, she called us lovely." Wally pressed his hand to his heart.

"I'm pretty sure she was talking about them, the cheerleaders." Victor said as he finished the second batch of hamburgers.

"Pleeaaasseeee." Gar gave her his best puppy eyes without actually turning into a puppy.

Adrienne just rolled her eyes in response and sighed, "Fine."

"Wahoo!" Gar jumped up to his feet and did a victory dance. "You're going to have so much fun."

"I'm sure I will." Adrienne monotoned sarcastically.

"Guys if anyone else wants burgers better get them now before Wally eats them all." Victor said as he glanced at his friend eat his fifth hamburger. He quickly looked at the grill and saw there was only one hamburger left. "Alright, who wants the last hamburger," Victor called out, waving said hamburger in the air.

"I DO" Dick and Roy ended up shouting at the same time. Instantly they made dirty looks at each other and started running full speed towards Victor.

"DUDE," Gar said as he saw the two teens, that almost looked like twins, run for the piece of food and some how, they both reached it at the same time, but Victor held it above his head, where neither of them could reach it.

Facing the situation they were stuck in, Dick grew a sinister smile as he hatched an idea.

"Jount me for it," Dick kept his smile, making the whole area go quite.

"Ok," Roy started "I, Roy Harper, agree to jount. What is your challenge?"

That's when both boys looked at Victor, who had been observing this with a completely serious look on his face.

"Spar," Victor said "Loser taps first. Do you two agree?"

"Agreed," both boys said in unison.

"What 'tis a jount?" Toni asked the other girls, she turned and the girls were as confused as she was.

"A jount is when two or more people, in this case Dick and Roy, can agree upon a certain thing, which is the hamburger, so one calls out jount and if the other agrees, they have a neutral party, Victor, make a challenge." Garth explain rather calmly, "Roy does this a lot."

"I'm ready when you are." Roy said as he put his hands up

"I'm ready when you are." Roy said as he held his hands up.

"No one wants to spar for it?" Dick looked directly at Wally, knowing his abnormal eating habits. He was surprised that he didn't see Wally immediately jump up and put on his best fighting stance. Instead, Wally was facing Jenifer from a distance and wiggling his eyebrows. In response, Jenifer just rolled her eyes as a small smile crept on her face. Dick shook his head then looked back at Roy. "You don't know what you're in for." Dick got into a defensive stance.

"Wahoo! Go Roy!" Karen cheered as Kori jumped on top of her.

"Go Richard! Kick the butt!" Kori threw her hands up in the air.

"Start, now." Victor said quickly and immediately Roy jumped into action by throwing a kick up to Dick's rib cage but Dick swiftly caught his foot and threw it down to the ground, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy." Dick grinned, but before he knew it, he was thrown to the ground as Roy climbed over his chest.

"You're in for it all." Roy managed before Dick pushed their weight up and popping back up onto his feet.

Dick just gave Roy a cold glare before Roy came in for a punch towards Dick's lower stomach, but Dick moved out of the way and threw his own punch that was quickly caught by Roy.

"I'm a fast learner," Roy smirked breathlessly as he twisted Dick's hand back, but he just jumped over Roy's shoulder to release his hand.

"Oh my." Toni gasped as she watched the two boys playfully fight, "They are so still."

Adrienne just tilted her head, "Yes, fighting for food is considered being skill."

"It's a piece of meat for God's sakes." Gar said as Victor patted him in the back.

"That's how good meat is," Victor smiled as Gar snarled.

"How long are they going to be at this?" Donna watched carefully as she watched Roy dodge another one of Dick's powerful kicks.

"Roy loves to fight." Garth said a little worriedly,_ He likes it so much, he'd probably risk his cover to win._

Everyone watched as Dick went in for a punch but only punched the air where Roy used to be. Dick had only two seconds to absorb the scene, but those two seconds were enough. He realized everyone's eyes were observing his every move. Moves that looked very similar to the Boy Wonder's move. He watched Roy swipe a kick underneath his feet, which Dick could have easily dodged, but instead he let his back hit the ground as Roy stood over him.

"Ready to tap?" Roy smirked.

Dick rolled his eyes, _I could wipe that smirk right off your face if I really wanted to. _Dick just got up and wiped the sandy of his shorts, "All this effort for a hamburger? I think I burned more calories than I would have received. You can have it."

Wally's mouth dropped opened, but immediately shut it as he look at Dick's true reasoning. "It's okay Dickie, I got something better than a sloppy hamburger." Wally held up frozen popsicles like they were trophies.

Dick let a small smile cross his face as Wally threw the popsicle and he caught it perfectly, "Where would I be without you." Dick said cheekily as he bit off his popsicle.

"I know, I'm the best." Wally smiled as he absorbed the scene.

Xxx

"Dude, I thought camping would be funner." Gar whined as he was lying down on the picnic bench seat. The group had just returned from the lake and were all sprawled out by the picnic table back at their campsite, eating slice watermelons.

"Wally said he was going find something to entertain us." Toni stared at the direction Wally had ran off with Dick.

"He said that ten minutes ago!" Gar rolled over so he was on his stomach.

"Griping about it isn't going to help." Adrienne threw grass at Gar's back as she read her book.

"Why not build a campfire." Kori said with a huge smile on her face.

"Kori…" Karen said sweetly.

"Yes." Kori replied.

"It's midday…" Karen held in a chuckle as Kori smile dropped and she started to rub the back of her head.

"Yes, of course. I meant for tonight." Kori acted like her face wasn't turning bright red.

"Isn't campfire's too cliché?" Roy asked as he laid in the grass.

"I figure camping was all about doing cliché stuff." Toni said as she fixed her short hair.

"The girl's not wrong." Victor sighed.

"I'm so bored!" Gar whined again making Adrienne slam her book shut.

"I swear, I will throw you into the lake." Adrienne growled.

"That sounds entertaining." Garth raised his eyebrows. "I really wish you weren't joking."

"I wasn't." Adrienne finished.

"We are here to save the day!" Wally yelled from a distance as he and Dick ran towards the group with a big box.

"Wally. Going. Too. Fast." Dick said as he pushed the redhead and bursted out laughing.

"And this is why I hate you." Wally said as he regained his balance as he sped up even more.

"Wally, I'm going to let go then everyone isn't going to be surprised." Dick said as he shifted his hands on his side of the box he was carrying. Wally just groaned in response as he slowed down and made it in front of the group, who was perked up at the sight of the box.

"Finally." Gar said happily as he jumped up from the bench and ran towards the box and tried to open the lid before Dick slapped it away.

"Patience." Dick chuckled as he and Wally laughed.

"But, I'm about to die of boredom." Gar said as he fell on his back inches from Adrienne.

"Let us explain." Dick said as he pointed to Wally who was pacing in front of the group.

"I see that us going boating has taken a toll on our energy," Wally paused, "But this game is going to need energy. It's going to need skill, and team work. Do you think you have what it takes?"

"Man, I was born ready." Victor jumped onto his feet.

"Not as ready as me." Karen lightly punched his ankle.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen. I present to you," Wally paused for effect as Dick waved his hands around, "The most excited, mind blowing, funnest…"

"Could you just get on with it?" Adrienne said, clearly annoyed.

"I'm pretty sure funnest isn't a word." Jenifer tapped her chin as Wally scolded at her.

"Let the man finish." Garth said as Dick slowly put his hand on the lids.

"CAPTURE THE FLAG!" Wally yelled as Dick ripped the lid off the box as Gar and Roy quickly went to see what was inside the box.

"Um, since when do we need paint for capture the flag?" Roy held up a can of paint.

"Because Wally and Dick are geniuses." Gar said as held up a water gun.

Everyone's faces lit up as realization hit them. "So who are the team?" Donna said grabbed a gun.

"Teams of two?" Garth suggested.

"We don't want too many teams running around." Dick tapped his temple.

"Battle of the sexes." Wally blurted out.

"Dude, we are totally going to destroy the girls." Gar jumped as Karen placed a hand on her hip.

"So you think you're going to win because you're guys?" Karen almost spat.

"Uh, pretty much." Roy smirked.

"Well, we'll just prove to you how wrong you are." Jenifer glared daggers at Roy.

"Wait, I am confused with the paint." Kori tilted her head.

"Rules, I need to explain the rules my children." Wally said as he signaled the group to quiet down, earning himself an eye roll from Adrienne. "Okay, each team get a can of paint, mix the paint with the water you're going to fill your water guns and water balloon with-"

"We get water balloon." Toni asked.

"Children, let me finish." Wally chuckled as the group gathered closer to him. "Yes, each team gets two packets of water balloons and each member gets a gun, so choose wisely. The paint is to have a most lasting effect." Wally smiled as he grabbed two different colored flags from the box. "We each get thirty minutes before we can attack the other team, I suggest choose a safe spot for your flag baby." Wally tossed Donna a light blue flag and Dick the dark red flag, "Our attack range can go through this whole camp."

"Oh, no use of any transportation, and no swimming out to an island to hide your flag." Dick quickly added.

"I think I covered everything." Wally tapped his chin, "Oh, please be do not disturb any of the campers that are not playing this game. You have to bring the flags back to this picnic table or else it doesn't count." Wally smiled, "All good?"

"Um. Thirty minutes starting?" Donna asked as she folded the flag.

"Now." Wally said as he quickly tipped the box over so all the guns fell on the ground.

Everyone quickly grabbed a gun and the teams raced to the only water hose on the camping area. "Girls, we don't have time to wait in line." Karen said catching the girls' attention, "Grab what you need and let's go." Karen ran off towards the road as the rest of girls followed.

"How are they going to fill up their guns?" Garth scratched his head.

"Sounds like their problem," Roy said as he watched the girls run towards the woods.

Kori held her gun close to her chest with one hand and the other she carried the can of paint that was hitting the sides of her long legs. "Where are we going?" Kori said as they enter the forest.

"Isn't that heavy?" Jenifer asked as she carried the packets of water balloons.

_Not with Tamaranean strength._ Kori shook the thought as she said something a little more human like, "A little."

"We are going as far away from the boys as possible." Karen said as she almost sprinted ahead.

"We should turn to a new direction sometime soon because if we keep going straight the boys will find us easily." Donna said wishing she could just fly so it's be faster.

"We also need to come up with a plan." Adrienne said breathlessly. "I have a feeling they are going to be really good at strategizing."

"We obviously aren't. I mean our guns aren't even filled." Jenifer complained as she sprinted towards the front of the group.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan." Karen said as she ran to her right and the rest of the girls followed.

"Any ideas where we should hide our flag?" Toni asked as she jumped over a stump.

"I think we should get off this trail," Adrienne surprisingly caught up with Kori, "The boys could easily search the trial routes because they already know we're in the woods."

"Wait." Karen stopped in her tracks, causing all the girls to gather around her, trying to catch their breaths, "We could use this to our advantage."

"I don't follow." Donna flipped her gun to her other hand.

Adrienne face light up as an idea popped into her head "Karen's right. If the boys think we're hiding out in the woods-"

"-then we could make a fake hideout in the woods and have the real flag somewhere far away." Kori jumped with glee as she finished Adrienne's sentence.

"Perfect!" Toni said as she look around. "But we don't even know where to have our real hideout."

"Well not in the woods." Karen commented as they started to walk off the trail towards the old wooden dock they swam by the night before.

"Don't campsites have playground sets? It'd be far enough from the woods." Jenifer said as she watch Karen fill her gun with the lake water.

"Karen, you are most brilliant!" Kori happily opened the paint can and poured paint into Karen's gun as the rest of the girls started to fill their guns and water balloons.

"Okay. So only one of us goes to the playground. Then two of us pick a spot in the woods far from the playground and 'protect' out fake hideout while three of us go and look for their hideout." Donna said as she pulled out her phone, "We still have fifteen minutes. Ready?"

Xxx

"So could we stop now and make a plan?" Garth said as he looked at his water proof watch. "We have five minutes."

"Do you think we're far enough from the girls?" Victor asked as he looked behind him.

"Does it really matter, they're gonna lose. They don't even have ammo." Roy smirked as they all stopped for running within the forest and sat down in a circle.

"Don't even underestimate Donna, that's a mistake you don't want to make." Wally smiled as he shook his gun.

"Guys, plan?" Gar pointed out as he tossed a water balloon from one hand to the other. "I would really hate to run out of time and lose."

Dick shook his head, "Right, look. The girls probably have some crazy plan, right? Because their minds are a bit more-"

"Crazy?" Roy raised an eyebrow as some of the boys nodded in agreement.

"I was going to say _complex._" Dick took the flag from his pocket, "But our plan is simple. We send them off in a wild goose chase. If we see one of the girls, don't make contact, just send a text to our group chat so we know their locations. If they happen to see you, give hints where our 'base' is at." Dick made air quotations around 'base'.

"Where will our base be?" Victor asked as he grabbed as few water balloons.

"We won't have one." Wally smiled at the boys as they gave confused looks, "If we have a base, then our flag will be always in one place, but if our flag is constantly moving…"

"Then it'd be harder to track." Garth finished.

"So we all just separate?" Gar asked.

"Too risky, teams of two?" Roy suggested.

"Sounds good," Victor said as the boys agreed. "But who's going to have the flag?"

"Dick, of course." Wally smiled, "He's the sneakiest."

"And if things ever start to get a little hazy then I'll find a good tree to climb up on and hide in until things calm down." Dick smiled cheekily as the boys nodded in agreement. "Let's part." Dick said making all the boys jump up on their feet and gather into their groups.

"Oh, if the figure out that we really don't have a base then hint to the girls that someone other than Dick has the flag." Wally said as he winked at the boys and ran off with Dick who was re-stuffing the flag into her pocket so it wasn't visible.

"We got the Weast." Gar said as him and Victor carried their guns and balloons towards the other direction.

"Slim Jim, there's no such thing as Weast." Victor shook his head.

"It's west and east combined," Gar shook his head, "Kinda like their ship name."

"Guess it's the good ol' team." Garth nudged Roy as they started to walk further into the woods.

"Come on, we probably track their footprints." Roy looked down on the ground.

"Garth, if they were here, we would have known." Garth said as he looked up into the trees, "Are you enjoying this?"

"What? This game?" Roy shrugged, "It's good to be doing a little hunting."

"No, I mean this whole school thing." Garth cocked his gun they walked towards another path way.

"Um, sure." Roy looked around, "It beats waiting around for someone to get into some trouble. Plus if the law wasn't made, we wouldn't have these amazing friends, especially Donna."

"Are ya'll a thing?" Garth asked with curious eyes.

"Not officially, I think." Roy shook his head, "I don't know."

"Is my Roy getting soft?" Garth said as he lightly sprayed Roy with his gun.

"You're wasting ammo." Roy playfully smacked the gun away from him, "What about you, why aren't you looking for a special someone? I mean, its high school. It's literally like a grocery store filled with different types of girls."

"Donna doesn't even go to our school." Garth chuckled, "How do you even think Wally and Dick met Donna?"

"I don't know, but it was all over the papers that the famous Richard Grayson was a major party boy back when he was in Gotham." Roy sighed, "He knows people, I can tell by his face."

"Roy the mind reader," Garth bumped into his friend, "Not a good look for you."

They walked in silence for a few more minutes until Garth broke the silence, "We could split up for five minutes to cover more ground and meet back here."

"It's whatever." Roy said as they went into different directions and after about a minute of walking, Roy started to hear shuffling in the distance. _Finally, some action._

Roy quickly hid behind a tree and slowly peeked his head around the tree with his gun ready to see nothing but the wind blowing some leaves off the large trees, "What a bust." Roy lowered his gun as he groaned at the disappointment and slowly turned around. Before he could even finish the turn, his back was pushed up to the tree that he was just spying from moments ago. "What the hell?" was all he could manage as he breathlessly looked into a pair of crystal eyes.

"You know, swearing isn't very attractive." A voice said as a fully loaded gun was pressed up to his chest.

"Damn it Donna, you scared the shit out of me." Roy said as he tried to push her body off of him, which was how she was holding him down, but was unsuccessful. "Gonna cut me loose?" Roy smirked.

"Nope." Donna said steadily as she searched his eyes.

"Where's the rest of your crew." Roy asked.

"Around."

"And you're not calling them over because?" A wicked smile plastered his face. "I know why. Because you rather be alone with me."

Donna rolled her eyes as the comment with a smile across her know rosy cheeks, "No, it's because I can do things myself."

"You're awful close." Roy said as he looked down at the tiny space they had between them.

"Do you mind me getting closer?" Donna pushed him further into the tree as she inched her face closer to his, "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." Roy's breath touched Donna's lips as she smiled. Slowly, she leaned into him as her lips were just centimeters from his.

"I need a favor." Donna barely whispered, "I need to know where the flag is."

"And in return what do I get?" Roy rose his eyebrow but before he knew it, her lips were crashing onto his. Roy closed his eyes and he dropped his gun and moved his hands to mold her face and gave a more passionate kiss. Donna ended the kiss rather quickly as she leaned her forehead onto his.

"In return you get the rest of the kiss." Donna smiled as her face slightly flushed.

"The flags at our base, on the edge of camp, by the docks." Roy smiled as he searched her beautiful face, "Now for the rest of that kiss." Roy pulled her in as Donna laughed into the kiss as he wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto the gun with her fingertips. She deepen the kiss as his hands traveled down to her hips to pull her in even closer than she already was. Donna opened her eyes to find his closed, she quickly clutched onto her gun and finished the kiss with a laugh before she pushed her self away from her and ran backwards as she sprayed him with blue paint.

"Donna!" Roy screamed and held his hands up to try to stop the water from hitting his face as he scrambled for his gun. "You're gonna pay for this." Roy quickly grabbed it and raised it up, but with a stunned face he looked around for the girl who was just playing tricks on him. "I know you're somewhere behind a tree…" Roy yelled as shuffling came towards him. Roy held up his gun to the figure who was running towards him.

"Dude, hold your fire." Garth said as Roy immediately blushed in embarrassment, "What happened?" Garth pointed to his shirt that was currently stained with light blue paint. "I heard the noise and I ran right over."

"Um, I got… ambushed, by some of the girls. They were gone before I could even see who it was." Roy rubbed the back of his head.

"Which way?" Garth asked as he looked around.

"That way." Roy said as they both started to run the direction Roy pointed to, which happened to be the very opposite direction Donna went.

Xxx

"How long have we been playing this game?" Karen asked as she held her gun tightly.

"Counting the 30 minutes of not attacking?" Jenifer looked around before slowly waking into a clearing. "40 minutes."

"I just want some action already. I mean we've been search the woods up and down and still haven't found a single hint of where the boys are," Karen started to walk a little faster, "I just have all this energy that I NEED to use, plus I want to prove to the guys that girls are just as strong as them, maybe even stronger."

"Boys are idiots who think they can control everything and are the best at everything." Jenifer rolled her eyes. "Don't forget they are uncontrollably annoying."

"Just wait, football season is going to make them ten times more annoying." Karen's face lit up, "Speaking of football, I need to teach you the new cheer routines."

"Ow." Jenifer started to limp, "I can't cheer. My hip, remember?"

Karen just rolled her eyes at her attempt in being in pain, "We literally just ran a mile. It's it was really hurting, you would have been screaming like the blondes in Saw 2."

"I was saving the team from being exposed with my screams so I held them in," Jenifer said weakly as Karen glared as her. Jenifer sighed, admitting her defeat, "Couldn't you sit me out for this game. I mean, you say routines, as in multiply routines that I don't know. And don't even get me started on the have time perform that I don't even know the music to."

"No, you are not going to quit on us, we need you." Karen smirked, "Plus I think Wally's really going to enjoy you wearing a cheer uniform."

"Why do you think I want to sit out?" Jenifer stared at Karen's pleading eyes. In response, Jenifer just groaned but was interrupted by a burst of laughter. Immediately, Karen and Jenifer hid behind some bushed and lightly held their guns.

"Wally?" Karen whispered to Jenifer as she tried to peek through the bushes.

"No, his laugh is more…"_Adorable, _Jenifer immediately clearly the thought, _No, I'm not going to be that love-struck girl that finds everything her boyfriend does adorable or cute or amazing. _Jenifer shook her head, "His laugh more rigid," Jenifer nodded her head trying to be more convincing.

"Then who?" Karen moved some of the bushes' branches before her jaw dropped, "Oh my."

"What?!" Jenifer hushed as she tried to look through the bush.

"It's Gar and Victor." Karen said in barely a whisper, "And they're heading right towards the hideout."

"Which one?" Jenifer's face almost showed worry. Almost.

_The one that doesn't matter, but if I tell her that she's not going to want to mess with them, _Karen debated whether she should tell the truth or tell a lie, "It doesn't matter. Here's the plan, we follow them quietly to the hideout and if they attack any of our girls, we can hit them from behind."

Jenifer nodded as she slowly crawled from the bush to a tree that was right next to where they were walking.

"Dude, that movie was amazing. And the special effect were so rad," Gar laughed his words as he walked away from the girls.

"Did you get to see the cut scenes? Those were just awesome." Victor said happily as their laughter died down.

"We've been walking for hours and we still haven't found anybody." Gar said as the unexictement, "Do you think you-"

"I am not giving you a piggy back ride," Victor looked down at Gar, "and it hasn't even been an hour."

"But my feet are hurting..." Gar tried to sound convincing.

"Slim Jim, I am not going to carr-" Victor cut himself off as he turned his was to listen into the woods better, "Do you hear that?"

"I hear my feet aching in pain." Gar stared at Victor, hoping to get a laugh out of him.

"I hear girl talk." Victor started to quietly run as Gar chased him to try to catch up.

"Where?" Gar said breathlessly as Victor stopped running and hid behind a tree.

Victor reached for Gar's arms and pulled him into a tree. "Right there." Victor pointed to a clearing about 20 feet away from them, where Kori and Adrienne were standing by a mixed shaped tent made out of sticks .

"Dude, I think we just found the location of the flag." Gar said barely in a whisper. "We need to tell Dick and Roy's group so we can attack them from all sides."

"You text them while I get a closer look." Victor slowly walked to a thicker tree and watch Adrienne and Kori sit on the leaf covered dirt.

"I really enjoy going to me mall shopping, I use to go all the time with my friend Ra… Raina. Yes, Raina." Kori said mid-conversion. "So what do you do to pass the time?"

"Um, read I guess." Adrienne played with the leaves with her fingers, "I mean, I don't go out much."

"You are out right now, correct?" Kori stretched her legs as she watched Adrienne facial expression change.

"That's because Gar begged me to come."

"And you changed your ways for Gar?" Kori asked innocently.

Adrienne just gave Kori a thoughtful look before she shook her head, "I don't know." Adrienne simply said. Honestly she would rather sit in silence than let talking rattle her emotions, so she decided to change the subject and let Kori talk. "How do you like school?"

"School, it is truly amazing. I find all the classes easy especially calculus and the after school activities are most exciting. Before school, I just sit at home surfing the TV or trying to find something to do, but school keeps busy." Kori twirled her hair.

"How do you find calculus easy? I'm barely passing that class." Adrienne was surprise.

"It just is." Kori giggled before her head snapped towards the woods, with a stern look on her face, her eyes searching the woods.

"What is it?" Adrienne stood up instantly.

"I just heard something," Kori shook it off, "Probably just one of our furry forest friends."

Adrienne nodded and was about to slide back down when two water balloons splashed her water and shirt, "Shit, it's not one of our furry forest friends, I'll tell you that." Adrienne quickly looked down at her freshly staining shirt as Kori quickly grabbed a few water balloons from a pile they had and jumped to her feet and started to throw them in the direction that the first water balloons came from. Kori yelped as she felt cool splashed on her back and Adrienne grabbed water balloons and started to throw them in the opposite direction of Kori.

"Show yourself." Adrienne yelled as she held out her hand signaling Kori to stop wasting their balloons.

"As you command, gorgeous." Out of the bushes, Wally appeared with his gun and a couple water balloons. "Is it bad time to ask for a wet TV shirt contest?"

Adrienne let out a snarl before Kori forcefully threw a water balloon towards the redhead. But before it could hit him, someone ran in front of him and easily caught it.

"Want it back?" Dick smiled cheekily before throwing it directly at Kori.

Kori squeaked in anger as the balloon exploded all over her shirt, covering her with blue painty water. "Adrienne, attack!" Kori angrily yelled, letting the cold water seep through her clothes and started to throw balloons forcefully at the two boys.

"Kori you're forgetting people also attacked us from behind," Adrienne said but Kori just ignored her as she dodge the incoming balloons. Adrienne rolled her eyes, "This is dodgeball all over again."

Just as Adrienne was about to start throwing water balloons at Wally, she and Kori were both shot from behind. They both turned around to see Gar and Victor holding their guns up, ready to shot.

"What did I tell you?" Adrienne monotoned.

"Looks like you little ladies are surrounded." Victor smiled at their victory.

"Might as well hand us the flag now." Gar said cockily as he looked at the dipping girls.

"And why would they do that?" A voice said from behind them.

Their smiles dropped as they turned to see Karen slowly walked out from behind the bushes as Jenifer slowly snuck behind Dick and Wally.

"Dick, behin-" Gar was cut off by Karen spraying water at him starting the war.

Kori and Adrienne started to throw the rest of their balloons as both groups of boys as Jenifer tried to jump on Dick but his reflexes saved him letting her crash into the dirt.

"Where did she come from?" Dick asked as Wally sprayed Adrienne, or at least tried.

"Who?" Wally took a quick second to see Jenifer angrily lying on the ground. "How cute," Wally smirked then quickly sprayed her in her face.

"Wallace!" Jenifer screamed but busted out laughing as he got hit by multiple water balloons sent by Kori.

"Guys!" Roy head popped out of the girls' twig tent, "Flags not in here."

"How? When?" Karen managed before being attacked by Victor and Gar.

"Garth?" Gar quickly said as he shook his gun, running out of water.

"Lost him." Roy jumped into the middle of the battle and started to spray random people.

"One of them most have it." Dick yelled as all the boys started to eye the girls.

"Retreat!" Karen yelled quickly before dashing into the woods. All the girls grabbed their grabbed their and ran in different directions into the woods confusing the boys.

"Pick a girl and chase!" Victor yelled as he ran after Karen.

"Aren't we missing a few girls?" Dick asked as he watched Wally and Gar run in different directions.

"Ran into Donna earlier." Roy pointed to his clothes as they were the only two people left on the battle field. "Got her off our scent. Told her the flag was by the docks. Totally fell for it."

Suddenly, two hands from behind Dick swiftly reached into Dick's pockets and grabbed the flag and yanked it out. Dick swiftly turned around and reached the for flag, but Donna pushed him down to the ground and smirked at the boys, "I totally fell for it," She said sarcastically, "Dick, I know your plans better than Athena herself." Donna threw her gun at Roy, knocking him down as she took off running.

"Damn it." Dick and Roy said in unison as they jumped on to their feet and started to chase after the running girl.

"We can't let her win." Roy managed as he pushed himself to run faster, "Garth is now our only hope."

Xxxx

Garth sighed as he slowly walked on a concrete pathway, looking for any sign for, well, anyone. He's been walking alone for about half an hour and found nothing but a concrete path and passed a few wooden signs that had directions to the campground. Garth just really hope he'd find his way back to their camp but had no luck. He grabbed a few pebbles from the edge of the sidewalk and looked to the floor as he throw them, bored. After he ran out of pebbles, he looked up to see he was on unknown territory, completely lost.

"Damn it." He cursed as he kicked a rock.

"Don't have to be swearing like a sailor, lad."

Garth turned 90 degrees to see Toni sitting on the railing on top of a kids' wooden castle filled with monkey bars, slides, and was about two story's high. "What are you doing up there?" Garth held out his gun.

"Waiting for my prince charming." Toni gave him a look of disbelief, "You're not really going to shoot me down, are you love? Now the real question is how does a campsite afford a giant castle like this?"

"Government funding," Garth responded as he slowly let down his gun, "Anybody else with you?"

"Does it look like it?" Toni looked boredom as she pulled out her phone, "Look at our luck. Kori sent me a message saying we are close to victory."

"Ya'll got our flag?"

"Of course." Toni said as she jumped into one of the slides.

"Do you know where the camp is because I'm kinda, uh…."

"Lost?" Toni smirked as she climbed out the slide, holding up a light blue flag with pride. "Only five minutes from here, just walk left."

"Good." An evil smile appeared on his face as he quickly held up his gun, "Cause I'm about win this."

Toni screamed as she felt cold water soak into her tank and quickly turned to climb back up the slide.

"Get away from me." Toni screamed as she covered her chest with one hand as she tried climbing up the slide.

"Not until I get the flag." Garth dropped his gun and ran after her and started to climb the slide.

"I'm being serious, get away." Toni said in a panicked voice.

"So I am." As Garth climbed up the slide, he noticed that we water that was dripping off of Toni wasn't dark red paint, but instead cream colored foundation. Garth quickly shook it off as he got close enough to grab her leg and push her down to her.

"Garth!" Toni said as she hid her chest into the slid, sounding more worried than ever.

"Toni," His voice soften as he searched for her eyes, "What are you hiding. Toni just let out a whimper as she slowly turned her back towards the slide to reveal a large red A tattoo. "Argent?" Garth asked in confusion.

Toni's face turned from worried to confused, "How you do know? Not most civilians know me."

"Um, I… I can't tell you." Garth stuttered as he looked her in her eyes that begged him to keep quiet.

"Please don't tell." Toni locked eyes with him.

"I won't." He whispered as he gently pulled off his shirt and handed to her "But I still have to win, this for the flag?"

Toni rolled her eyes as she pulled the shirt over her head as Garth grabbed the flag and slid down the slid with Toni laughed behind him, "Better run before I catch up with you and steal it back." Toni ran behind him as they raced towards their campsite, as if nothing happened.

And that's how Toni liked it.

xxx

"Roy, get her!" Dick yelled as Donna's shoes finally hit the sweet pavement of the black road.

"How is she not out of breath?" Roy gasped for air as he ran side by side with Dick, on Donna's heels.

"It won't matter in a minute when she gets to the campsite," Dick said as he ran past Roy and closer to Donna.

"Already too late, Richard. I have the speed of Hermes on my side." Donna said as she sped up and looked ahead where she could see their cars, "Plus you ran out of time."

"Never." Dick yelled as he moved the rest of his energy to his feet and jumped onto Donna, knocking them both into the grass of their campsite, "Give me that." Dick said as Donna's squirmed with the flag in her hand.

"We won." Donna laughed, "We're in the campsite."

"No," Dick snatched the flag back, "Picnic table was the finish line, remember?"

"Well, too bad we already won."

Both of the teens looked up to see Garth sitting on top of the picnic table with a light blue flag in his lap. Donna sighed as she let herself sink into the ground as Dick cheered breathlessly.

"We won!" Dick yelled as Roy walked towards them, his face red from running. He helped Donna up from the group as his breaths turning into gasps.

"Hardest… challenge…" Roy managed before crashing into the picnic table.

"How?" Donna asked as Toni walked out of the girls' tent.

"Sorry, love. Fell asleep on the slides." Toni tried to paste on her most guilty face she owned.

"Man, now we have to gather up everyone." Roy sighed.

"Why not just call them all?" Toni suggested as she fixed the t-shirt she just slipped on.

"Last time I saw anyone in my group that's not already here, they were chasing down the rest of Donna's group into the woods." Dick rested his head on Donna's shoulder as they were all now sitting in the picnic table.

"They're not going to have time to pick up the phone," Donna closed her eyes in exhaustion, "And they won't even hear the call."

"Couldn't we just send them a text saying the games over?" Garth shrugged. "I mean, they have to stop at one point and check their phones. Nowadays, we never get off our phones."

"To get Wally over here, all we have to do is cook something and he'll smell it from a mile away and be here in a heartbeat." Dick laughed as Roy looked down at his stomach.

"Talking about food makes me hungry." Roy got up from the table and headed towards the giant cooler.

"Grab me something." Donna yelled.

"Are you bloody serious? We just ate three hours ago." Toni laughed as she sipped from her water bottle.

"You've been sitting in a swing set for the past hours, I've been chased by two teenage boys for twenty minutes straight." Donna half laughed, "You have nothing to say."

"It wasn't a swing set, it was a princess castle." Toni corrected as if it would have made a difference.

"Here ya'll go." Roy set a giant bowl of pineapples in the middle of the picnic table and the rest of them fought to get the food. "Wow, not even a thank you?" Roy laughed as he watched his friends act like needy children.

"Thank you." Dick said with his mouth full.

"Just sent a group text saying the game is over." Garth said as he leaned into the table and rested his head on the hard wood.

"And now we wait…"

Xxxxx

I would love to give thanks to TheShadowyFigure for the idea of capture the flag. It was so fun to write. Thanks so much! I even added my little twist with the paint. I hoped you liked it.

Another thanks to Jade4839 for giving me the idea of the whole, 'falling of the tube and landing in a kiss'. I loved it so much even though you wanted it to be Jenifer and Wally, but they already got their love scene, but don't worry there's more to come.

Anyway, sorry for posting late, its a long chapter. next chapter will be a lot of romance. Comment who you want to see be lovely dovey with each other.

Thanks so much for taking the time to actually read and review. I love you guys.

Review goal: 444


	23. Chapter 23

**IM NOT DEAD. I am was just at this college camp my parents forced me to go even through college is years away for me! Okay. So This chapter might break your hearts. Sorry. Okay. I miss writing and now I swear I am back for good and back to my weekly updates. **

**Question Time:**

**Are you going to add another secret identity reveal?**

**Yes. But in further chapters.**

**Are Jennifer and Wally going to tell everyone about ''them''?**

**Eventually. **

**What is Jennifer's last name?**

**I'm working on it.**

**Okay I kept the author's note short just for ya'll. If you guys have any question, or just want to talk to me, just DM me on Instagram at: : anyways here's your long awaited chapter. Enjoy.**

**By Day One Way, By Night Another**

**Chapter 23**

"Isn't it just beautiful?" Karen said as she and the rest of the girls watched the sun set into the lake.

After finding out the girls lost the game to the boys a few hours ago, they decided to take some time from the boys and just relax. They quickly took their showers and were now currently resting from riding their bikes up the lake view trail, lying on the ground, relaxing.

"This has been the most wonderful time I've ever had in one day." Kori said happily as the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what the boys are doing." Jenifer broke the silence that was drifting through the air.

"Probably doing something disgusting, like a burping contest." Adrienne peacefully sighed.

"You jinxed us, Jenifer." Donna said as Jenifer's face was covered in confusion, "I just got a message from the devil."

"Sorry." Jenifer rigidly laughed.

"What did the lads say?" Toni asked as she leaned over to see.

"Or more importantly, who." A smiled covered Karen's as she made kissing noises, "Is it your new boyfriend, Roy?"

A blush ran through Donna's cheeks before she responded, "Actually, it's Wally and it's towards all of us."

"What does it say?" Said the now excited Kori.

"It says, 'to my dearest Donna, please inform the rest of your clan that we are going out on that fancy dinner I mentioned earlier. I advise you to slip on your dresses when you come back to camp. There is no rush so you can keep enjoying your evening. Sincerely, Wally.'" Donna read aloud.

"That can't be Wally, he's more…" Karen tapped her fingers together as she looked for a word.

"Goofy?" Adrienne volunteered.

"Not gentleman like?" Toni joined.

"Since when are we a clan?" Karen added.

"The obnoxious?" Kori asked.

"We have a winner." Jenifer laughed as she laid on her arms, "How much further until the end of the trail?"

"Ten minutes of foot so maybe five for us." Toni said.

"But first, tell us enjoy this moment." Kori looked at the mixed colored of orange dance onto of the blue silvery water.

They sat in silence, soaking up the moment before hopping back onto their bikes and headed down the trail.

"I feel so clean." Karen peddled softly.

"We've been in the woods for two days in the woods and probably will smell like sweat, lake water, and bug spray for the next year and you are telling me you feel clean." Adrienne shook her head in disbelief.

"I mean, it's so relaxing to be out here. The only thing you really have to worry about if you'll have enough energy to go onto the next activity. There's no stress from homework, school, cheer, or work. It's just you versus the outside world and it doesn't put up much of a fight." Karen closed her eyes for a few second.

"Ay'. Watch the trail." Toni turned the edge of the trail as Karen swerved due to her lack of vision.

"Wait, you work and cheer?" Donna sounded surprised as the girls reached the end of the trail, "That's a lot to take on."

"Yeah, I, uh, volunteer to help people in need, not really a job." Karen lied. Well, half lied.

"Thank Zeus," Donna jumped of her bike of they arrived at their side of the campgrounds.

"Wait," Jenifer turned her head to listen to the woods, "aren't we missing something?"

"Last time we were here it was a bit nosier, yes?" Kori said as she happily placed her bike on a tree.

"The boys." Adrienne commented before realization hit the other girls.

"Maybe they went on a food run?" Toni tried to keep her voice from quivering.

"But, no cars are missing." Donna pointed out, "And weren't they supposed to meet us to take us to dinner?"

"Do you think the guys would get us back for playing that sea monster prank?" Karen looked around as if being watched.

"There's no way. They don't even know it was us." Jenifer placed her hands on her hips.

"Friends." Kori said softly as everyone else talked over her, holding a piece of paper between her fingers.

"They could have figured it out. The lads won't believe Gar's monster tale." Toni argued.

"If they would have figured it out, they would be pranking us right now, not when they just told us to get dressed up." Donna crossed her arms.

"Them pranking us while we are in dresses would be way more entertaining." Karen said seriously.

"But they aren't stupid. They know if the mess us while we put the time and effort to get ready for them, we will beat the living hell out of them." Jenifer justified.

"Frieeennnddds." Kori tried to catch their attention but they were too busy in their own argument.

"They're boys, they will do anything for entertainment." Adrienne monotoned.

"Look, you guys can stay here and have fun cleaning up any mess the boys make with their prank." Karen nodded, "I'm going to McDonalds."

"Friends!" Kori yelled, finally catching all the girls' attention. All the girls turned to see Kori's flushed face as she held a piece of paper, "I found it on the picnic table."

"I feel like we're in some bloody horror movie." Toni wrapped her arms around herself.

"If we're in a horror movie, then the note would say something like 'I'm coming for you'." Adrienne rolled her eyes.

"If it says something that tacky then we know for sure it's the boys." Jenifer snickered as the girls laughed.

"Let me read this killer note." Donna said in between laughs as she grabbed the note from Kori and started to silently read it to herself.

"It merely says the location of the dinner we are attending." Kori clapped her hands together happily.

"But there's no restaurant name on here." Karen peeked over Donna's shoulder to read the note.

"Correction, it's directions to our dinner. Not the location." Donna's eyes flickered on the page as she walked towards the tent.

"Wait, are you really going to follow these direction from the boys?" Adrienne asked, stopping Donna from walking.

"Um, yeah. I trust the boys." Donna said slowly.

"Donna, for the last time, they could be trying to prank us." Karen sighed.

"The lads could always be trying to impress us," Toni shrugged, "They could really be serious about this."

"If the boys really wanted to do the pranking, why would they wait until now?" Kori said as she started to walk towards the tent as the other girls followed, "If you do not trust the boys, then you do not have to attend." Kori said nicely.

"Kori's right. If you don't feel comfortable going, I can stay here with you." Adrienne entered the tent after Kori, along with the rest of the girls.

"But Adrienne, you have to be there for the glorious evening the boys have planned for us." Kori immediately went to her suitcase and started searching through it.

"Well, I was never informed that we were going to eat out, nevertheless somewhere fancy, therefore I have no clothes for it." Adrienne said softly.

"Gar was supposed to tell you." Jenifer pulled out some clothes from her suitcase, "At least that was what Wally told me Thursday night."

"No wonder you didn't get the information. It was Gar's responsibility." Toni laughed.

"Wait, back up." Karen held her finger up and turned towards Jenifer, "You and Wally talked after school hours voluntarily?" Karen shook her head, "Doesn't sound like the Jenifer I know."

"I needed information for the trip, that's all." Jenifer's face quickly turned all colors of pink.

"Aww… Jenifer has a crush." Donna teased as Jenifer immediately got angry.

"Say that again and I'll kill you." Jenifer tried to sound convincing but Donna just laughed.

"You know you love me too much for that." Donna smiled.

"I found it." Kori yelled happily as she pulled a dress from her suitcase. "I went to the mall of shopping and bought a large quantity of clothing and I might have over packed and I found an extra dress for you." Kori swayed happily as she handed Adrienne the dress.

"It is set. We are all going." Donna clapped happily as she walked over to her suitcase and started throwing clothes onto her mattress.

"I guess we are." Adrienne said quietly as she held the dress in her hands.

After thirty long minutes of fixing each other's hair, applying makeup, and getting dressed, the girls were finally exiting the tents looking stunning. Kori wore a long sleeved dark purple dress that had a high waisted pink skirt that puffed out on her thighs and had a pink bow in her hair, which was flowing down her shoulders in large red locks and had dark purple ankle boots. Donna wore a red dress that had only one sleeve and had small gems along the top of the dress with shiny red wedges with her hair tied into a fancy braided bun with the help of Kori. Toni wore a dark blue dress that had lace sleeves and dark material that ended at her knees and wore matching flats. Her dark black hair was braided into a neat bun and had small fake flowers scattered in it. Jenifer had a strapless black dress with light black see though legging that had upside down crosses imprinted all over. Her dress was skin tight that fit her slim figure amazing and her amber hair was half up half down with soft waves growing through it. Karen fixed her hair so it was in two buns on the side of her head and had small yellow daisies wrapped around her ponytails that matching her sleeveless yellow dress that had a black belt wrapped around her curvy hips. Adrienne fixed her skin tight white dress that had red roses imprinted all over the dress with her long black hair down and wore white ankle boots.

"I don't mean to sound stuck up, but we are some hot woman," Toni said as the others laughed.

"Hot? I feel like I'm wearing no clothes." Adrienne pulled down her dress so it wouldn't expose so much of her thighs.

"That's how it's supposed to feel." Jenifer fixed her heels before walking towards the cars, "Which car are we taking?"

"Note says to make sure to take Darrel's truck and Wally's precious baby." Donna read.

"You mean Jenifer?" Karen joked as Jenifer shot her a deadly look.

"I'm pretty sure he meant the sports car." Jenifer said through her teeth.

"I'm riding in that." Toni said quickly as she walked towards the shiny red beauty.

"I'll drive." Donna volunteered.

"Wait, how did the boys get there?" Kori tapped her temple.

"Cab?" Karen hopped into the truck as Kori got into the passenger seat, "However though, it was their problem."

"I'm taking my car." Jenifer said as waved to Adrienne to come with her. "Just in case we need to escape the dinner early." She whispered as they got into the car.

"I have a feeling we are going to leave ten minutes into the dinner." Adrienne let a small smile cross her lips.

"I give it five minutes tops." Jenifer stuck her head out the window, "Donna, lead the way. You have the directions."

Donna nodded as she roared the engine of the amazing car. She quickly backed up and went down the road with the girls following her. "That's weird." Donna looked at the direction quickly before turning.

"What?" Toni asked as she looked out the window.

"The directions don't lead outside the campgrounds." Donna knitted her eyebrows as she made another turn.

"Maybe they wanted us all to go together so they are making us meet them." Toni turned to look at Donna. "Explains why they wanted us to bring the cars."

Donna just nodded as she went down a couple more street and they finally came to their destination. "Maybe I read this wrong?" Donna drove up to park in front of an old boat house.

"No, this is it according to the directions." Toni stared at the old wooden boathouse as she got out of the car along with all the other girls.

"Do you believe this is a prank now," Karen smirked as the girls eyed the boathouse suspiciously.

"Oh no, there is no absolute way I squeezed myself into the bloody dress just so these pranksters cause ruin it." Toni crossed her arms.

"We should just go back to camp so I can take this insanely tight dress," Adrienne tugged at the bottom of her dress.

"Hold up, let me call Wally to figure out what's going on," Jenifer pulled out her phone and started dialing his number.

"You have his number memorized?" A grin crossed Donna's face.

"Of course, I have to remember the numbers that I avoid when my phone rings." Jenifer confidently smirked.

"Put it on the speaker." Kori giggled as the huddled around the phone.

"I feel like I'm back in 6th grade where my homegirls would prank call random numbers at a birthday sleepover." Karen laughed as Jenifer held up the phone so everyone could hear.

Adrienne rolled her eyes impatiently as see stared at the phone, "Is he not going to pick up? It's been three rings and-"

"Hey sweet cheeks." Wally's voice said a little statically as Jenifer rolled her eyes at the looks she was receiving from the girls.

"Hey Wally, I have a question about this dinner…" Jenifer said as Kori covered her mouth, keep herself from blurting anything out.

"Of course we could sneak out from the dinner and make out." The girls could practically feel the flirtatious smile on his face.

"Unless you want me not to come, then I suggest you actually take me seriously." Jenifer rubbed her temple.

"The typical relationship arguments," Karen whispered to Donna, earning herself a slap to the chest from Jenifer.

"I always take you seriously, babe." Wally's voice rang through the group, almost covering the girls breathing.

"Ask for the address already." Adrienne didn't even bother to whisper as the girls 'shhh' her.

"So the directions you gave us led are very misleading." Donna said, giving up on letting Jenifer take over the conversion, "Sorry, ya'll were flirting too much to get the information." Donna teased.

"We weren't flirting." Jenifer said flatly.

"Anyways, we're at this boathouse and no one's here and you might have written the directions wrong." Donna continued.

"Did you try going inside the boathouse?" Wally asked.

"Why would we do that?" Kori asked, "You might do the pranking."

Wally's laugh rang through the forest before he cleared his throat, "I'm not that mean, you girls already lost to us once today." Wally chuckled before ending the call.

"Oh, I know that boy did not just hang up on us." Karen glared at the phone.

"Are we going to risk it?" Toni asked as she looked at the boathouse doors.

"Hell with it." Adrienne started walking towards the big wooden doors as the girls scrambled after her, but she reached the door first and swung it open with no idea what was going to be inside. Adrienne stood in shock as the other girls caught up to her and saw what was causing Adrienne to make her jaw to drop.

The interior of the boathouse was nothing like outside. Instead of pieces of old, wicked, wooden boards, the walls were smooth and polished. The floor was covered in glitter and sparkled as the small light beams from the windows shown on it. Tiny Christmas light hung from the top of the ceiling and hung low enough for the girls' heads to touch it. At the end of the boathouse there was a door that led to a large dock that seemed to be equal decorated as inside. In the center of the boathouse was a large rectangular table that had a nice clean white table and already had the plates on the table along with glasses of water.

"Wow," Karen managed as she blinked, trying to make sure she wasn't seeing things. As if on que, the boys started to walk from out of the dock door with full tuxes on and each had a small bouquet of flowers in their hands and flirtatious smiles plastered onto their faces.

"Hello ladies." Dick said as the boys did a bow in front of the shocked girls.

"You did all this?" Toni muttered breathless.

"The one and only." Garth smiled as Gar eyed Adrienne.

"What are you looking at?" Adrienne monotoned as his green eyes wouldn't leave her.

"That dress on you looks amazing." Gar let out a toothy smile as Adrienne tried to hide her blush.

"This looks absolutely glorious." Kori looked at the lights as Dick stared at her eyes sparkling.

"We will being sitting ya'll know." Victor spoke as he walked towards the table, "This is where ya'll be eating."

"No, I was hoping I could eat in the lake." Karen nudged Victor.

"You're ruining a perfect moment." Victor laughed as the group started to settle into the table.

"How did you guys?" Donna said in awe as she stared at the lights.

"We felt bad that you girls lost to us, so it's a pity party." Roy said with a cheeky smile, earning a displeasing look from all the girls making him chuckle. "I'm kidding, we felt like you girls deserved the best."

"And some tacky restaurant wasn't going to cut it for someone who looks as beautiful as you all do." Garth smiled at Toni, who was sitting next to him.

"But this can't be dinner without the food." Kori looked at her empty plate confused, "Correct?"

"Well, we do have the best chef in the house here." Jenifer looked at Victor as he smiled.

"Finally, some recognition." Victor got up from his chair and bowed then looked at the boys.

The boys slightly nodded and got up from their chairs as well and looked at the girls.

"Will you excuse us ladies?" Wally flashed a smile at Jenifer.

"Sure…" Jenifer said, trying to not let her confusion show.

Adrienne just looked at the backs of the boys as they walked towards the door that led to the dock then lead into the table, "Is it me or are they…"

"Acting like they are princes." Toni finished.

"Do we play along?" Donna asked eyeing the doorway.

"I feel funny about this." Jenifer's smile disappeared, "It's like some set up. Kind of like making a distraction while something else is actually going on."

"But all of them are here, therefore they cannot do anything else one of them walks out to do it." Kori nodded.

"Karen?" Adrienne looked at her for her opinion.

"Oh, I no longer think it's a prank. I honestly think they are trying to be nice." Karen said confidently.

"Really?" Jenifer asked, "Remember we are talking about the boys."

"Maybe they are trying to woo us." Toni offered.

"Girls." Donna said then quickly looked at the boys, signaling to the other girls that the guys were coming.

"Sorry to keep you gorgeous ladies waiting." Dick held up a silver dish as he gave Kori a smile.

"What do you have prepared for us?" Karen asked as she tried to sneak a peek at the dishes that were currently being set on the table.

"Oh no, not until all the dishes are passed out." Victor gently slapped her hand away as she pouted.

"I swear if this is take-out just in fancy dishes, I'm going to leave." Jenifer looked at the shiny dishes.

"Now, Jenny. Why would I do something like that?" Wally slid into the chair next to her and put his arm around her shoulder nonchalantly.

"We worked really hard on this food." Gar gave Jenifer a displeasing look as he held his heart, "How could you insult us like that."

"I'm 100% sure Victor did all the cooking, not you." Adrienne monotoned as she grabbed her fork.

"Oh for Hera's sake, can we eat?" Donna laughed as she held her stomach.

"My loveliest dear," Roy said as the boys lifted the dish covers at the same time revealing freshly cooked steak, chicken and meatballs with bread and salad and the side with all kinds of fruits scattered in a nice bowl. "Dig in."

The girls did exactly what Roy told them to and started to munch on their food along with the boys. They barely said a word to each other as they cleaned their plates and hummed at the deliciousness of the food.

"Omg, I haven't this good of food in years." Garth leaned back on his chair as he looked at his empty plate.

"You should be named top chef." Karen sipped her water as she rubbed her belly.

"I thought I was already top chef." Victor crossed his arms nonchalantly.

"Nah, I'm top chef." Gar jumped from his seat and started to dance.

"Yeah, you and your gross vegetarian recipes." Roy rolled his eyes.

"I admired you choice of being a vegetarian," Donna smiled, "It takes a lot to keep a principal for so long."

"I could never give up meat. Meat gives muscle." Wally said as he was the only one still eating.

"What is that, your second plate?" Toni shook her head.

"Second and a half." Jenifer pushed her temples, "He ate half of my plate."

"Only because you didn't finish your food and I don't like seeing food go to waste." Wally knitted his eyebrows.

"Haven't you ever heard of left-overs?" Adrienne asked as she twisted the end of her hair.

"Oh, I know. It is when a person has more food that they can eat so they store it for later." Kori said with a huge smile.

"Expect Wally doesn't know when to stop eating." Dick laughed, "I've seen him run taco truck out of business."

"You're acting like I'm some bottomless pit." Wally chuckled.

"You are a bottomless pit." Dick remarked.

"Man, I can't believe we only have one more day of camping." Victor half smiled.

"I can. These bug bites better not leave scars." Karen rubbed her legs.

"Sleeping in my mattress sounds so dreamy." Toni closed her eyes as she snuggled her arms to her chest.

"Fast food sounds dreamy." Roy said.

"I swear if you say…" Garth glared at Roy.

"Especially fish sticks." Roy smiled wicked.

"Roy, I swear, you are not waking up tomorrow." Garth said seriously as Dick, Gar, and Victor left the table without being noticed by any of the girls how were watching the two argue.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Roy held up his hands.

"My money's on Roy." Jenifer whispered to Adrienne, causing her to silent chuckle.

"Roy's a hot head just waiting to exploded, Garth is more car and steady." Adrienne whispered, "There's where my money's going."

"You know we can hear you placing bets on us." Roy and Garth said in unison as Jenifer and Adrienne just rolled their eyes as a response.

"Oh, Donna. When we make it back to our campsite, can we do the girly sleepover rituals? Like watching horror movies and binge feeding on the food of the junk? And doing one another's makeup?" Kori asked happily.

"Horror movies?" Wally perked up, "With my favorite ladies? I'm in."

"I'm pretty sure she meant just us girls…" Jenifer held her head, annoyed.

"How are you even supposed to watch horror movies without a TV?" Garth asked.

"Or electricity?" Roy added.

"Of course, Kori. We'll do whatever you want," Donna smiled as Kori happily clapped her hands, "I'm not a dream crusher like these two over here."

"Don't say ANYTHING, because the lass might find that cliff diving is a bonding activity." Toni chuckled.

"I would never put my closest friends that I love so dearly in danger," Kori's smile fell as she took it seriously.

"It wasn't literal." Karen explain, "She use cliff diving as an extreme situation to sorta model a smaller situation."

"Like talking about boys, smaller scale but same danger." Adrienne added.

"Wait, what do ya'll have against cliff diving? That sounds like so much fun." Jenifer twirled a loose strand of hair between her fingers.

"Falling to a rocky death sounds fun?" Wally held a concerned but confused face.

"You realize there will be water at the bottom of the cliff?" Adrienne rolled her eyes.

"Hitting the water can still kill you," Wally mimicked Adrienne's eye roll, earning himself a glare from her.

"Sure, if you belly flop into it." Karen stated.

"Are you guys forgetting about the undercurrent that can drag you under for a goods while?" Garth noted.

"Why is that every time an argument comes up, it's always girls versus boys?" Donna held her temples again.

"Should I suggest we do the hugging to resolve the situation?" Kori offered.

"I think it'll only make it worst…" Toni watched Roy join the argument, "They're in bloody hell right now."

"Wait, where is Richard?" Kori whispered to Donna and Toni.

"Um…" Donna tapped her chin as she looked around the room but stopped as the whole boathouse was suddenly filled with the song 'She Looks So Perfect' by 5 Seconds of Summer and all the girls started to look around in confusion. At the same time the Christmas light from the ceiling started to blink making the girls even more confused.

"What the…" Adrienne said before she was pulled out of her chair by Gar.

"Will you do me the pleasure of me dancing with you?" Gar asked with a toothy grin.

"Wow, incorrect grammar, so attractive." Adrienne said as she watched the other guys asked the girls to dance. She admired how easily they accept the guys request and walked to the clearing in the center of the boat house where they started to dance like no one was watching.

"So that's a yes?" Gar started to pull her near everyone else.

"I don't dance." Adrienne resisted.

"Oh come on Adriel, loosen up a bit." Gar begged, "These are your closest friend, they wouldn't ever judge you because the way you dance."

"I don't care if they see me dance," Adrienne crossed her arms, "I just don't dance, okay."

"You don't have to, just stand there and act like you're having a good time." Gar pulled her closer towards the group, "May if you act enough, you'll actually enjoy yourself."

Adrienne rolled her eyes is disbelief, but she no longer resisted. Gar had been so open and friendly to her on this trip and back at school and she owed him more than she'll ever admit. "Three songs that's it."

"That's all I need." Gar said with a toothy grin. As they reached closer to the group, he started to bounce to the beat of the Adrienne just watched.

"Oh, friend Adrienne! You com to join us?" Kori said happily as she and Karen danced together.

"Just for a little while," Adrienne half smiling, until she realized Gar had let go of her hands. She turned to see a semi-circle formed by half the group with Gar dancing in the middle of it. He twisted his legs and served his body to the beat so much, you could almost feel the connection between him and the music.

"Woah," Adrienne watched, amazed that such a clumsy person could be so coordinated. Suddenly Gar's found its way back to Adrienne, expect this time it wrapped around her hand instead of her wrist.

"Time for us to show them you don't care if they watch you dance." Gar said quickly and before she could process it, she was already being spun around.

"Garl!" Adrienne screeched before being spun again.

"If you dance for yourself I wouldn't have to spin you." Gar smiled.

Adrienne rolled her eyes before snatching her hand from his. "I don't dance." Adrienne repeated before storming off towards the dock doors.

"Uh, man." Gar rubbed the back of his neck, "Did I just mess up?"

"Definitely." Victor patted his shoulder, "But give her some space right now."

"How much space?" Gar tilted his head slightly as he looked towards the dock door Adrienne just exited out of.

"Just a couple of songs, let her cool down some." Victor smiled, "But don't bum yourself out, let's par-tay." Victor said as the song changed to a more upbeat song.

"I can't remember the last time I've exactly danced like this." Roy yelled over the music. _Superheros don't have time to party, nevertheless dance. This I could get used to._

"Didn't you go to Xavier's Party?" Dick asked.

"Who's Xavier?" Garth asked as Kori's face fell.

"A guy who threw the raddest warehouse party of the year!" Wally spun around.

"Wally, it's been the only ware house party of the year." Dick rolled his eyes.

"But we HAVE to make the football bonfire top the warehouse party." Victor yelled as the guys screamed 'hell ya' in unison.

"If you really want your little bonfire to be as impressive as Xavier's, better bring some alcohol." Jenifer cut into the boys' conversion with Kori at her side.

"What is this alcohol?" Kori asked.

"A pleasing beverage." Jenifer smirked.

"Yeah, if you're over 18." Dick stared daggers at her, "Otherwise, it's illegal."

"Everything's illegal nowadays." Jenifer rolled her eyes.

"Don't agree with the law?" Dick asked as everyone else expect Wally and Kori lost interest in the argument and started dancing again.

Jenifer shrugged, "Not all of them."

"Laws keep society intact." Dick fired defensively.

"Laws are just distractions." Jenifer argued.

"Hey Jenny," Wally stepped in between the two, "Wanna dance?" Before Jenifer could respond, he pulled her away from Dick and took her hand into his and started to dance.

Jenifer shook her head, just realizing that the song had changed to 'Unconditionally' by Katy Perry. "Wally, this isn't even a slow song." Jenifer said emotionless.

"I don't care." Wally whispered softly as he pulled her into him closer and started to waltz to the song.

"Since when did a party boy like you learn how to waltz?" Jenifer was taken back by his clean foot work.

"Don't act too surprised." Wally smiled before spinning her. They danced silently, just enjoying each other's company, still going unnoticed by the rest of the group. Jenifer silently enjoyed the moment more than she'd ever admit, it was just like a dream. A dream she never wanted to wake up from.

"Jenifer?" Wally whispered causing her to lift her head off his shoulder and look him in the eyes.

"Yeah?" She breathed.

"Unconditionally." Wally searched her sparkling eyes, "No matter what happens, I will always be here for you, unconditionally."

Jenifer let a blush travel though her cheeks before chuckling, "Wow, always gotta find something cheesy to say."

Wally was about to protest but was stopped with Jenifer's lips gently clashing onto his. Wally traveled his hands up to hold her face as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, completely forgetting their setting. She moved closer to him, and leaning in for a more passionate kiss before Wally pulled away so he could get some oxygen into his system. "Believe me, I hate running the moment," Wally's eyes trailed down to her lips, "Especially such a good moment, but it's a matter of time before they see us."

"Then let's get out of here." Jenifer whispered before looking into the crystal blue eyes.

"Wow, I never thought the moment would come when the Jenifer would ask me to run away with her." Wally flashed a flirtatious smile. "Remember when I asked to sneak out earlier on the phone?"

"You are definitely ruining the moment." Jenifer rolled her eyes but couldn't help to smile as Wally pulled her towards one the front doors.

The boathouse walls sparkled with the lights dancing across it like the group was dancing through the dance floor. The environment loosened as they danced to the new punky music that blasted through the house, letting the minutes pass with ease.

"Man, I really should have rethought wearing these heels." Donna sighed as she paused for a moment to fix her hair.

"Oh, come on. I could dance all night." Karen smiled as she wiggled her slim body.

"It's way too hot in here." Toni fanned her face.

"Why not cool down with Garth?" Karen giggled as Kori laughed as they all looked towards Garth's way. "Don't think I haven't noticed how close you and him have been getting."

"Oh but not as close and Roy and Donna." Kori poked Donna's blushing cheeks.

"How many times have we caught them sneaking off together?" Toni pointed out.

"She spent more time with him than us." Karen laughed as Donna crossed her arms.

"Ladies, ladies. The party master has arrived." Victor cutting in with his dance moves with Gar trailing behind.

"What happened to top chef?" Toni smirked.

"My man can have more than one job," Gar smiled before dancing wildly.

"Can this so multi-man fetch me some water?" Karen waved her arms in the air.

"I'll do it." Gar volunteered while Victor glanced at the short boy.

"May I have some bottled water also?" Kori flashed a smile before walking towards Dick.

"Sure think, Kori." Gar said before walked out the dock doorway. He immediately found the small cooler the boys placed by the side of the boathouse and he stumbled his hands into the freezing ice-water until he found a few water bottle and pulled them out quickly before shaking the water off of his hands. He was about to walk about inside before a silhouette moved in the corner of his eye.

"Adriel?" He whispered as he turned around and saw the dark haired beauty sitting on the end of the dock, with her toes dipping into the water. "I thought you might have left." Gar walked closer to her.

"No, I just needed peace." Adrienne sighed as Gar sat next to her, letting his shoes gently tap the water. _I'm surprised I haven't blown up this whole campsite with my lack of meditation._ Adrienne pushed the thought away as she turned to look at Gar who was staring at her. "Why are you eyeing me like I'm bacon?"

"I'd be eyeing you in disgust if you were bacon," Gar chuckled, gently moving closer to her, "And I was just admiring your beauty."

Adrienne was completely speechless. Usually when Lance gave her compliments, she felt like her insides were turning into cotton candy, but she also felt it was expected for him to compliment her. Gar's compliments gave her an unknown rush that was so unexpected. It felt right. _But it's not right,_ Adrienne reminded herself, _I have a boyfriend, a perfect boyfriend who pampers me like a princess, He makes me forget the terrible things about myself. _Adrienne turned back to look at the lakes calmness.

"Sorry for overreacting." She said quietly.

"Overreacting?" Gar knitted his eyebrows in confusion, "You didn't overreact. I pushed you to dance when I knew it wasn't your style. It was all my fault."

"Why are you so nice to me?" Adrienne asked, "The lonely creepy girl never becomes friends with the party joker."

"Because you're human, and you shouldn't title yourself." Gar paused, "Especially as creepy. A really close friend of mine taught me that there is no such thing as creepy, just different."

"This person must be crazy if they think there's no such thing as creepy." Adrienne twisted her feet in the water making small little ripples.

"It's all about perspective." Gar flashed a toothy smile, "You might see something as creepy while I see it as utterly gorgeous." Adrienne rolled her eyes as a response as Gar got onto his feet, "Ready to go back in?"

"I've spent like half an hour out here, don't they get tired of dancing tired of dancing?" Adrienne asked as she stood up.

"The night makes people young and filled with energy." Gar said before looking back at Adrienne, "Do you honestly want to go back into there?"

"Not really." Adrienne tried blowing back a few strands away from her face.

"Well, I DO owe you." Gar pushed the strands of hair behind her ear, "So we don't have to go back inside," He gently placed the water bottles he was carrying on the wooden deck floor then looked into Adrienne's eyes, "But I'm not going to let yourself bum out."

"Do you even know how much improper grammar you just used?" Adrienne rose an eyebrow.

"Very funny." Gar chuckled, "C'mon." He intertwined his fingers with her and started to lead her off the dock, towards the woods.

"Where are we going?" Adrienne asked as she silently blushed at the state their hands were.

"It's a secret." Gar said before tugging her towards the woods.

"Gar, aren't they going to notice us gone?" Adrienne's voice shaked in the darkness.

"Probably." He carefully guided them through the trees.

"What are they going to say about us both being gone?"

"We got tired and we went back to our tents."

"And when they get back and see that we're not there?"

"Then they can amused whatever they want." Gar said with a smile as they reached a pavement road.

"They'll amuse we went out to make out or something." Adrienne waved her free arm as Gar stopped to read a sign.

"Then we tell them we didn't." Gar said before tugging Adrienne down the road, "It's simple."

"They aren't going to believe us." Adrienne tried to keep up with his speed as he went from walking to running.

Gar suddenly stopped and turned to face Adrienne in the dark. "Do you honestly believe our friends think you'd ever make out with a human soul?" He smirked before he started running again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adrienne didn't know why, but she feel sort of offended.

"That you're not the type of girl to be locking lips with anybody." Gar chuckled before Adrienne halted him to a stop.

"So you think I'm a prude?" Adrienne said in an almost hurt tone.

"That's not what I said." Gar said softly as he looked into her dark eyes.

"But that's what you meant, right?" Adrienne didn't know why she cared some much what he thought of her, but she did. "I'm not as modest as you think I am."

Before Gar could chuckle at the comment, Adrienne pressed her free hand to the back of his neck and pushed his face towards hers within a matter of seconds and before he blink, her lips were clashing onto his. Gar was taken back by the sudden move as he looked into her now closed eyes, but he wasn't going to let a perfect moment like this slip through his fingers. He gently moved him free hand to her back so he could pull her in closer. But the moment only lasted for those seconds, before Adrienne harshly moved away from him, as if he just threaten her life, untwining their hands.

"I didn't just do that." Adrienne touched her lips, her hands shaking. "I couldn't have just done that."

"What?" Gar said confused at, well, everything.

"I have a boyfriend." Adrienne's voice cracked as she felt her eyes water.

"You kissed me," Gar rubbed his temples, "Wait, you have a boyfriend? Since when?"

"Since the play." Adrienne muttered, trying to keep herself from crying and losing control of every emotion flying through her brain.

"What? Who?" Gar started to pace on the pavement.

"Lance." Adrienne felt hot tears start to fall down her cheeks as she slid down to sit on the cold cement, pulling her knees into herself.

"Lance? The guy we went to the café with? I told he was you brother! Ya'll look exactly alike, with the hair and skin and the emo clothing style." Gar ran his hand through his wavy hair that stood up in spikes.

Adrienne chuckled through her tear at the comment, _Only Gar would think we were related. _

Gar turned to look at Adrienne and realized she was sobbing on her knees as she sat on the pavement. He quickly knelt down and crawled to her and pulled her into him so she was now crying into his shoulder. "Adriel, it's going to be okay." Gar started to slowly run his fingers through her long black hair, trying to calm her down. "Don't cry, it'll be okay."

"No, it's not okay." Adrienne screamed into his chest, "Everything is not okay. It's all ruined. I cheated on the only boy that actually gets me. The only boy that looks past the dark makeup and Goth clothes. And it's all my fault." Adrienne was now in tears and trying with every stable emotion she had to not blow everything into pieces. Gar discovering that she was half demon would only make everything worse.

"Adriel." Gar pulled her away from his chest so he could look into her now red eyes, "If this guy is so perfect then he'll understand that you had a moment." Gar said softly, "He'll totally understand why I kissed you."

"But I ki-" Adrienne sniffled before she was cut off.

"Adrienne this is my fault. I shouldn't have tempted you by bring you here alone and I should have known you had a boyfriend." Gar lightly wiped her tears with his forearm. "I kissed you."

"No…"

"Yes… let me that the blame, because it's my fault." Gar looked at her with sad eyes, "I have to fix this."

"It's my boyfriend, not yours. I'll fix it." Adrienne whispered, fighting back more tears. "I just don't know how, or if he'll even forgive me…" Her voice cracked as she fell back into his shoulder, "Why is this happening to me?" She started to sob again into his damp shirt.

"I just hope we don't get ran over," Sadly joked, trying to cheer her up. Because little did she know, that her happiness was all he cared about. Even if it meant taking his own happiness.

Xxx

"Donna, that is most wonderful." Kori laughed as she hopped out of their car, back at their own campsite.

"What was wonderful was that everyone actually fit into that group selfie." Karen swiped through her phone looking at the photos.

"A night to remember." Roy screamed from Jenifer's mustang.

"You know Jenifer if going to feed you to the sharks once she realizes you drove her car." Garth laughed as they got out of the car and started walking towards the tents.

"Do you see Jenifer throwing me in a shark tank?" Roy smirked.

"Knock it off, lads." Toni said as she passed them and started heading towards her tent.

"Wait, Toni." Garth yelled as she jogged to catch up with her.

"Ahh, young love. So sweet and innocent." Victor laughed and Dick nodded.

"What's up?" Toni said as she stopped walking.

"I was hoping we could, I don't know, maybe take a swim, or, uh look at the stars." Garth stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You mean do something poetic like in the movies?" Toni smiled at the gesture.

"Yeah." Garth stuck his hands into his tuxedo pants pockets. "You think it's stupid."

"I do not." Toni playfully nudged him, "I think it's awfully romantic, but I don't see how you can swim in that tux."

"Meet me at the docks in 20?" Garth asked.

"Don't be late." Toni flashed a smile before disappearing into her tent.

Garth walked happily back towards the group who were making faces and silly dances at his victory. "Oh come on, stop being foolish."

"Never knew you'd go for a girl like Toni." Dick raised his eyebrow.

"Wait!" Karen looked at Kori and Donna, "This means girl talk!" Karen squealed as she ran towards their tent.

"Oh no." Donna laughed, "I better save Toni from all the bullet questions." Donna said as she ran after Karen.

"Well, a man needs his beauty sleep." Victor said as he and Garth and Roy headed towards their tent, leaving Dick and Kori alone.

"We should go inside as well, yes?" Kori asked as she looked back towards her tents where laughter was heard.

"Yeah, but I need to ask you something first." Dick nervously rubbed his hands together. "Kori, you're the most amazing and gorgeous girl I've ever met and you don't even know how lucky I am to have met you and I don't want you to slip through my fingers. So, Kori Anders will you be my girlfriend? Officially at least."

Kori couldn't help but to pull him into a passionate kiss, a kiss that was soon returned by Dick as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, leading the kiss to a deeper tone. Literally. They didn't separate until they were gasping from lack of oxygen.

"So, I take that as a yes?" Dick said cockily as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Of course, Richard. Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." Kori smiled as she leaned in for another kiss.

**XXXXXX**

**There's your lovey dovey chapter.**

**I gave you guys the BBRAE moment you guys all wanted, but it's just going to cause a mess when they head back to school, don't you think. I'm evil, I know. And everyone is wondering how Ivy is going to feel about all of this. Another thing to look for when they go back to school. AREN'T YOU EXCITED? I am.**

**Where did Wally and Jenifer go? What are they doing? Review what you think.**

**Okay, next chapter. Probably Wednesday. Or Friday. I finally got my life back so more writing for me!**

**oKay review goal: 484**

**Oh if you want to see some pictures of the girls dressed up, go look at my Instagram! I'll post them in the morning . **

**I love you my titaneers.**


	24. Chapter 24: Sunday

**Hey, my fellow titaneers. Omg, I absolutely LOVED your reviews. At some of them, I died laughing, others I hardcore fangirled over. I have to say, some reviewers REALLY want Lance and Adrienne to break up. Well, you're just going to have to hold onto your seats for about a week or two. Because… the answer will be revealed when Adrienne and Lance have their big relationship talk next chapter. How exciting?**

**King Kidd: SPOILER ALERT!**

**Btws, King Kidd is my editor that felt the need to make comments throughout my Author's note. Okay, I just want to say, thanksgiving week is the anniversary of the start of me reading Teen Titan Fanfiction, and I have to say. OMG. It has been the best year ever. **

**Okay, it's question time. Oh my, so many questions. The first like ten questions are from amazing titaneer, FireLily03.**

**Q: Do you like Blurred lines by Robin Thicke or Grenade by Bruno Mars better?**

**A: Grenade, mainly because love songs that deal with heartbreak really appeal to me. I know, I'm weird, lol.**

**Q: Are you a book lover?**

**A: Yes, regular books and comic books. I write or read on my free time, it's basically my life.**

**Q: Do you have a favorite show other than TEEN TITANS!?**

**A: WALKING DEAD, OMG THAT SHOW IS LITERALLY AMAZING AND HEARTRACING I DIE EVERYTIME I WATCH AN EPISODE. **

**Kidd King: *cough cough* lame *cough***

**Q: Could you make Adrianne breakup with Lance so she can be with Gar?**

**A: Okay, that's a question I can't answer because that would totally be a spoiler and ruin the dramatic feel. All I promise is there is going to be some much drama in this love triangle.**

**Q: Will Gar find out who Adrianne is or the other way around?**

**A: Another one I can't answer, sorry.**

**Q: Are you going to put in some Young Justice characters?**

**A: I am definitely adding Artemis for some Wally and Jenifer drama, but if you want me to add any other characters in the future along with her, I would love to. I do what the titaneers want. Oh, maybe they could do like a mission conversion.**

**Q: Are you a fan of Eragon?**

**A: Eragon? I don't even know what that is but I am definitely going to look it up and if it's a show I'll probably binge watch it for a week straight, and if it's a book I'll probably read it for a week straight too.**

**King Kidd: It's a book series about a dragon. The first book was made into a movie a few years ago and there are like 4 or 5 more books.**

**Q:** **Do you intend on making new characters of your own?**

**A: Like one with powers and stuff? I never thought about it honestly… I mean, would you guys want me to add a character that I created in my story, like with powers. Honestly, it sounds super exciting. But what powers would she/he have? Or how would he/she look like.**

**Q:** **Are you going to add Kole and Jericho soon?**

**A: A lot of people have been requesting them so I am absolutely going to be adding them onto my story. Soon, though? I'm probably add them within the school week or the bonfire. Which one sounds better?**

**Q: Who is the next victim of Red X?**

**A: Umm, let's see… How about we let our fellow titaneers decide who should be the next victim, it's all up to your guys.**

**Q: Is there going to be a school dance?**

**A: Titans? Go to a dance? Ummm… Well, aren't they supposed to taste every drop of the normal teenage life? Aren't they supposed to experience high school to the fullest? What's high school without a dance? What about HOMECOMING? Like the idea or no?**

**King Kidd: OMG YES DO IT!**

**Q: Do the cheerleaders go to the football bomb fire?**

**A: What's a party without girls? They are definitely going to be the life of the party, plus Donna.**

**Okay, those were all of FireLIly03's questions. Now for some other titaneers' questions.**

**(Guest) Q: Are you going to write a chapter on the football bonfire party?**

**A: Of course, and I promise you'll love it.**

**(Jade4839) Q: What is your Instagram?**

**A: Feel free to DM me if you guys want to talk about the story or get me ideas. Or even if you just want to know me personally. Honestly, I want to meet each and every one of you titaneers, so please reach out. **

**(Guest): Q: What is going to happen with ivy (or is it going to be in the next chapter)?**

**A: It will be in the next chapter when they get back to school, but it all depends if Kori even decides to tell Ivy. **

**Q: Are Adriel and Lance going to stay together?**

**A: We'll find out next chapter.**

**Q: When is the next identity reveal/ is it going to be with Dick and Kori?**

**A: Okay, first Dick knows Kori is Starfire but it'll be a while before Kori learns who Dick is… A long while. As for the next reveal should be within the next chapters or maybe even at the bonfire. (I was actually planning on reveal Adrienne to Gar within the camping trip but I changed my mind when a better idea popped in my head.**

**Okay that's it for the questions.**

**Okay, some of ya'll know but some don't, and I don't want to keep everyone in the shadows. Okay, yes, I have received my first hate comment about this story. For a while, I believed them, but I moved passed it because it's only one person who hates my story out of all of these amazing titaneers. Thank you for all of your support, it truly pushed me forward. I can't thank you enough.**

**Okay, on with the story. Grab the popcorn and enjoy.**

**By Day One Way, By Night Another.**

**Chapter 24.**

The scene was perfect.

The sky was a dark purple and filled with tiny, sparkling staring there slightly disappearing due to the incoming sun. There was a softly breeze that blow through the forest, barely causing goose bumps on both their skins, which were snuggled together on top on a green patch of clovers in a large open field that was surrendered by dark oak trees.

Wally laid with one of his arms tucked under his head, gazing at the stars as they started to dim. As for his other arm, it was wrapped around Jenifer, who was cuddled up to his chest, lightly breathing as she slept peacefully. Wally found the past three days the best days of his life, besides the day his uncle approved him of being a sidekick. Jenifer was finally letting Wally inside and on the other hand he had an amazing group of friends that are actually friendly to one another, unlike the cheerleaders and jocks who he usually hung out with last year. They would immediately talk about someone behind their back as soon as they left the group and highly believed in labels. These batch of friends he had, they were real. They never thought the world was more than how many friends a person had or how much money they had.

Wally looked down at Jenifer before pushing strands of her bangs out of her eyes. After they snuck off, he had carried Jenifer as she insisted for him to set her down, but he didn't until he found the field, the perfect spot. After he had set her down and she scolded at him, they finished what they started at the boathouse. Kissing, or more like a passionate make out session. But unfortunately for Wally, it only lasted a good fifteen minutes before Jenifer passed out from exhaustion. It wasn't like he was complaining, those fifteen minutes were heaven to him, and he completely understood how tired the girl was. Even though she didn't show it, he knew she was still in pain from the 'situation' with Scarlet. He only wished that she would open up more to him.

"Hmmm." Jenifer murmured as she softly opened her eyes and let out a yawn.

"Good morning, beautiful." Wally flashed a smile as Jenifer rolled her eyes.

"I'm not even fully awake and you're already flirting with me." Jenifer sat up and stretched her arms before Wally sat up too and wrapped his arms around Jenifer's slim body, "You're like a leech."

"Thank you." Wally smiled as he gave her a forehead kiss. "I hope you slept like you were in the clouds."

Jenifer smiled as the thought of his soft chest crossed her mind, "It was okay." Jenifer smirked before pulling on the tie of his suit so he was closer to her but buzzing in his pocket ruined the moment they were about to have. "One of your many girlfriends?" Jenifer's smile fell.

Wally let a smile cross his face at the jealousy that Jenifer was slightly showing, "If you count my Aunt Iris as my many girlfriends," he quickly pulled out his phone and glanced at the message, "Plus I only have one girlfriend."

"Oh, and who might that be?" Jenifer asked as Wally fell into her lap to text his aunt back.

"You, of course." Wally flirtatiously smiled as she looked down at him.

"When did I ever agree to this?"

"When you asked to sneak off with me." Wally paused, running a thought through his mind, which means we got together yesterday."

"Your point being…" Jenifer said as she ran her hand through his red windblown locks.

"Yesterday was our anniversary!" Wally shouted into the air happily, "Yesterday was the day the Jenifer and I officially became one."

"Wally." Jenifer slapped his mouth, "Stop shouting stuff into the air, especially stuff that makes us sounds like we got married yesterday."

"Buzzkill." Wally murmured playfully before sitting up again.

"So what'd your Aunt want?" Jenifer asked as she tried to fix her hair that had clover leaves scattered in it.

"Just the usual." Wally leaned back on his arms, looking up at the stars. "How's school, grades, my weight…"

"Your weight?" Jenifer rose an eyebrow.

"She's like my mom. She makes sure I don't skip out on any meals." Wally smiled.

"If anything, she should be checking if you haven't eaten all the food in the city." Jenifer chuckled.

"Doesn't your mom check up on you?" Wally pried as Jenifer eyes fell to her knees.

"Sure she does…" Jenifer said softly.

"Jenny… don't give me that crap you told Victor about your perfect family." Wally said with serious eyes, "I want to know the truth, and the full truth." Wally slid his fingers into her and squeezed her hand. _C'mon Jinx, just let me in, just a little._

Jenifer sighed as she looked as the stars before catching Wally's gaze with her sad eyes, "The truth is I never met my mom." She spoke quietly, "I have no pictures of her, no memories, nothing. As soon as I was born she handed me over to my dad and ran off without a trace." Jenifer looked back up at the stars that were swimming in a now lilac sky. "As for my dad, he isn't much the perfect parent. Only thing I remember was him quitting on me when I was barely old enough to cook. He dropped me off at school and never picked me up."

"Jenifer, I'm so sorry…" Wally pulled her into his chest as he started to comb through her hair with his fingers.

"It's no big deal really. I was thrown in the foster system for a few years until I ran away to Gotham…"

"Wait, you went to Gotham?" Wally turned to look at her seriously.

"Yeah," Jenifer held a confused face, "Why are you surprised?"

"Because no one ever goes to Gotham by choice." Wally said, "But keep going."

"Went to Gotham and found um, a person, who helped me get back in track with a good foster family. And now I'm here." Jenifer finished. _At least I didn't lie about all of it. _Jenifer thought to herself before pushing her hair away from her face as they sat in silence.

"My family isn't perfect either." Wally spoke unsteadily as he jumped onto his feet as looked towards the sun that was barely peeking through the horizon, "But that story is for another time. If we don't get back soon they'd probably think we actually ran away."

"Who could run away from a weekend at a mucky campsite?" Jenifer asked sarcastically as she wiped the leaves off her dress.

"You have to admit that this weekend is the best weekend was ever." Wally smiled as he grabbed her hand and started to lead her out of the woods.

_It'd be even better if the Hive actually made some profit this weekend. _Jenifer's mind went back to the places the team could rob while she was gone. She let out a soft sigh, knowing they weren't even going to think about picking it up. _Maybe Kid Flash was right, I deserve better. _Jenifer glanced at Wally who was happily leading her back to the campsite, not caring that she smelt like woods and looked like she rolled around in leaves, _And this is better. _

Xxx

"Donna!" Kori jumped on the air mattress that Donna was once peacefully sleeping on. "Donna! You must awake or we will miss the sun rise."

"Do we really have to watch the sunrise?" Donna opened her eyes slowly as Kori shook her.

"You promised that last night." Kori pleaded, "Since we didn't have enough people to play the girly games you promised to watch the sunrise with me. Do you not recall?"

"I recall." Donna chuckled as she threw her covers on top of her excited redhead friend. "I just want to be the first one out the tent." Donna laughed as she made a dash for the tent door as Kori followed happily in her pink and black checker board pajamas.

"Donna!" Kori called before Donna playfully 'shh' her. "Opps. My apologies, I forgot the others could be still sleeping."

"Could be?" Donna laughed as she climbed onto the bed of Victor's truck bed, "They are definitely still sleeping."

"Look how glorious." Kori smiled as she sat next to Donna as they both watched the sky turn from a musky orange to a light blue as the sun rose higher into the air.

"Sorry we had to miss the best part." Donna said softly after a while of silence.

"I do not know why you think we missed the best part." Kori smiled as her hair gleamed in the sun. "Sitting here with you and enjoying nature was the best part."

"Awe, Kori. You're too sweet." Donna gave Kori a bone crushing hug that she soon returned. "C'mon. Let's make breakfast for these sleepy heads." Donna pulled both of them up with ease before hopping off the truck bed.

"Wonderful! I was hoping I could try a homemade recipe that we could all enjoy." Kori beamed.

"On the other hand," Donna said remembering all the story told by the Titans about Starfire's cooking, "Why don't you just do exactly what I say, okay?" Donna smiled nervously. "We'll cook eggs and toast. There's no possible way we could mess that up." Donna thought aloud before looking at Kori. "Eggs and toast it is."

Kori smiled as Donna got the supplies out and explained how the only thing she needed to do what flip the eggs as she cleaned the picnic tables. The sun was slowly rising as they happily prepared the food that left a delicious scent drift through the air.

"You girls know how to wake a man up." Victor rubbed his eyes as he walked out of the boys' tents, half awake, "Need any help cooking?"

"Nah," Donna yawned, "We are showing you thanks for the amazing night by feeding ya'll."

"Thanks," Victor smiled tiredly as he grabbed a plate and started to munch down the food, "Roy and Gar should be coming, but I'll pretty sure the smell eggs will scare Gar away."

"Not even eggs scare me!" Gar yelled as he ran out of his tent in green striped pajamas. "I will defeat the evil eggs."

"I already defeated them, man." Victor pointed towards his empty plate. "Seconds?" He pushed his plate towards Kori.

"Gladly," Kori smiled as she flipped a couple more eggs onto his plate.

"I'm hoping you have a plate for me." Dick licked his lips as he sat down next to Victor and started to gulp down orange juice.

"We'd never forget you, Dick." Donna rubbed his ebony hair as Kori handed him a plate.

"Gar, I'm going to kill you for ruining my beauty sleep." Karen said, wrapped up in a small blanket, as she headed towards Gar, who was happily munching on a spliced pineapple.

"How did I wake you up?" Gar said, startled.

"Your hollering is the loudest thing in this camp." Karen stared at Gar as he slowly flashed as toothy grin, hoping to calm her nerves, but failed to do so.

"C'mon Karen, you don't need your beauty sleep because you're already as beautiful as can be." Victor smiled, "You can get Gar back later, but right now just enjoy this."

Karen pushed a curl out of her face before sitting down and grabbed a plate with ease.

"Where's the rest of ya'll." Dick looked at the girls.

"Jenifer just came in, Toni is getting ready, and Adrienne is sleeping and I'm not going to be the one to wake her up. And I suggest ya'll don't try to either." Karen eyes the boys suspiciously. "I'm 100% sure that she can kill every one of ya'll without even blinking."

"Just let her sleep." Donna twisted her hair into a ponytail, "So what do we have planned for today?"

"Well, the boat and jet skis are supposed to be picked up in a little while so we can't use those." Dick tapped his chin.

"Didn't feel like getting sunburnt again anyways." Karen rubbed her shoulders.

"We could always just swimming off the docks." Garth said as he and Wally walked towards the picnic table.

"Or go fishing." Wally pretended to real in a fake fish with an invisible fishing pole.

"Won't it be too hot?" Victor asked, "And what happened to Roy."

"Spending quality time with his hair," Garth rolled his eyes.

"I WILL HURT YOU!" A loud yell was heard from the girls' tent causing all of them to look back at it with confusion.

"I'm guessing Adrienne's awake?" Gar asked.

"Yup." Karen got up slowly from the table and started walking towards the tent, "Keep planning. I'll make sure no one's dead." She called before disappearing into the tent.

"You should have seen Kori try to wake her up yesterday." Donna laughed, "it looked as if she was about to rip her beautiful red hair off her head."

"It was scary." Kori laughed at the memory as she looked back and saw Roy and Toni walking towards them.

"So what's happening here?" Roy rubbed his hands together as he looked at the food, "And is any of this for me?"

"Eat up." Victor pushed plates towards the two with a smile, "You'll need the energy."

"What are we doing that will need this much energy?" Toni said before gulped down a cup of milk.

"We are still trying to decide." Dick looked around, "Garth thinks we should go swimming in the lake later."

"Or fishing." Wally said with his mouth half-full. "Fried fish sounds like the best dinner ever."

"We could always take the bikes out on an adventure." Roy suggested.

"We already did that." Donna bit her lip in thought, "Plus we don't have enough bikes for everyone."

"We could always go on foot again." Garth smirked.

"Last time we did that, ya'll made me rope swing into a murky pond." Gar crossed his arms as he let out a pout.

"And it was the funniest sight." Karen said as she walked to the picnic table with Adrienne and Jenifer, who were already dressed for the day.

"I actually have homework I need to finish so I won't be participating in your 'activities'." Jenifer put air quotations around 'activities'.

"Didn't you have like three days excused from school to do that?" Victor asked.

"I was recovering, remember? Plus I have to make up for the days I missed." Jenifer sighed.

"And she needs to learn the cheer." Karen reminded her.

"We are not at school. We are definitely not practicing cheer," Toni said as she stretched her arms. "I'm still sore from last practice."

"If you're sore, it means you haven't been training enough." Dick pointed out.

"Can we just decide what we are going to do?" Adrienne groaned.

"We could all just chill and do our own thing." Garth said as he finished his eggs, "And if we want to go bike riding or whatever, we just take some people with us."

"Sounds good." Roy smiled, "Now who wants to go fishing with me and Wally?"

"I just want to eat the fish, not sit there and wait for the little bastards to mess around with my bait." Wally nodded.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go swimming before it gets too hot." Victor stood from the table, "Who wants to join."

"Dude, yes!" Gar excitedly jumped out of his seat, "We could bring a bunch of pool floaties that I saw in one of those boxes."

"Swimming sounds relaxing." Kori said as Karen nodded in agreement. "I would love to join."

"Jenifer, do you just want to stay at camp to finish your homework? Because I have a really good book that I've been dying to finish and I could stay here with you." Adrienne asked.

"Ya'll could just bring your books and homework to the beach so you can technically still be hanging out with us but with get your work done." Garth suggested, trying to make Roy forget about fishing.

"We're swimming at a beach?" Toni asked as she started to throw away the plastic plates.

"Yeah, they have a cute little man-made beach that connects to the lake." Donna got up from the table to help Toni with the trash, "We passed it on our bike ride yesterday."

"Man-made. So no crabs or seaweed? I'm in, then." Karen smiled, "But I'll caking on sunscreen. There's no way I'm going back to sleep looking like a lobster."

"So basically, what we just did is plan to separate and do our own thing, yet we are all going to the beach?" Jenifer shook her head, "Wow."

"We walking there or what?" Dick asked as he started to head for their tent to get dressed.

"Yeah, we'll walk." Roy nodded as he got up and grabbed a towel that they left to dry overnight, "I'm going to start heading over there since I'm already in my swim trucks."

"Wait, let us grab our stuff and we'll walk with you." Adrienne said as she and Jenifer quickly disappeared into their tent.

"We'll meet you there." Kori said happily to the boys as she and Donna ran into the tent.

"Let's go." Jenifer said as she slung a backpack on her shoulder and Adrienne a bag filled with water, sunscreen, towels, and most importantly, her books.

"I'm coming with." Garth jogged to catch up with them as they already started walking down the road.

"What do you guys think of the trip so far?" Roy asked as he run a hand through his hair.

"Interesting." Jenifer said as she looked around, "I honestly want it to end because I want to sleep in my feathery bed. Only bad thing is we aren't going home tomorrow, we're going to school as soon as we make it into town."

"What happened to you skipping?" Adrienne asked, _Skipping is actually sounds like paradise right now. _

"Ehh, I've already skipped once this year and it's only like the third week of school." Jenifer shrugged, "I don't want to be known as the girl who doesn't care about classes."

"I thought you didn't care…" Garth laughed.

"I care about _some _classes." Jenifer chuckled, "Some of them are just so boring because I already know the information."

"You could always switch to advanced classes." Adrienne suggested.

"She would never do that because then she'd have no classes with me." Roy smirked as they reached the end of the road and now walking past a large wooden fence that led into the beach.

"How long of peace and quiet do you think we have until the rest of them come?" Jenifer asked as Roy and Garth left them on the beach and started to run into the water.

"10 minutes," Adrienne said confidently as she spread towels out on the sand.

"Better enjoy while we can," Jenifer sighed as she and Adrienne laid on their towels and both started to read, letting silence fill the air.

"So h-how's Lance?" Adrienne stuttered after a while of silence, unable to focus on her book.

"What do you mean?" Jenifer commented, not looking up from her homework.

"He hasn't been at school the past couple of days." Adrienne rubbed the edge of her page.

"He's been sick. Like, throwing up sick." Jenifer said with no emotion, "Haven't you talked to him?"

"I was giving him time…" Adrienne said softly.

"Time for what?" Jenifer closed her textbook and was now paying attention to Adrienne, "Did something happen between ya'll?"

"Um, sort of." Adrienne push a strand of hair away from her face, deciding whether to trust Jenifer with Lance's unlawful secret or not, "How well do you know him?"

"I mean we're pretty close. We're next door neighbors." Jenifer lied, well half lied.

"Okay, so if I were to tell you that he has this really bad habit. Like illegal bad, and I don't support it. Do I end the relationship?" Adrienne asked.

"Woah, jumping the gun, aren't we." Jenifer looked at Adrienne seriously, "First, before you do anything. Don't jump to conclusions. There's more to the story than the book cover. Second, talk to him about it. It's the only way to get the truth. And lastly, if you really like him, you'll give him a second chance to redeem himself." _Kyd better be thanking me for saving his relationship. _Jenifer thought before looking back Adrienne, "But for now, don't worry about it."

"What if I did something bad too…?" Adrienne nervously flipped through her book.

"Bad? Like what?" Jenifer asked, surprised at the fact that Adrienne did something bad.

"You have to promise not to tell Lance." Adrienne said softly as Jenifer nodded, "Well, Gar and I, um, might have, uh, kissed."

"What!? How-" Jenifer almost yelled before Adrienne covered her mouth.

"Could you at least try to be quiet about this?" Adrienne scolded as she uncover Jenifer's mouth before looking around to see if anyone had heard.

"Sorry." Jenifer muttered, "How the hell did that even happened? And when?"

"After the dinner. I didn't feel like dancing so Gar wanted to take me somewhere, but on the way over there, it kind of just happened. It's all so blurry." Adrienne held her head, "And now I am so confused on what I'm supposed to do with Lance and Gar."

"I can't tell you what your emotions are feeling." Jenifer looked sincerely at her friend, "Sorry."

_They're running around, trying to ruin my life. _Adrienne mentally answered.

"But I can tell you that you have to tell him," Jenifer sighed, "Or all these secrets will tear your relationship to shreds. As for Gar, I would try to avoid him as much as possible."

"Trust me, I'm already doing so." Adrienne looked down.

"Speak of the devil." Jenifer said as Adrienne followed Jenifer eye direction and saw the rest of their friends walking towards the beach with towels and pool floaties in their hands.

"The party has arrived." Wally yelled as he ran towards the water.

"Wally, what happened to sunscreen?" Donna yelled after him.

"Sunscreen is for babies." Wally stuck his tongue out at her before diving into the water.

"We'll see about that." Dick smirked.

"So much for peace and quiet." Adrienne sigh before digging her nose back into her book.

Xxxx

"I am going to kick your butt!" Kori yelled at Toni furiously as she sat on Dick's shoulder.

"Come and get it!" Toni smirked as she was paired with Garth for the chicken fight they were about to have.

"Attack!" Garth yelled as he ran forward, splashing water in all directions and Dick tried to get Kori closer to Toni.

"I swear to God if you splash me…" Karen threaten as she floated on a plastic tube.

"What are you going to do?" Gar teased as Karen gave him a death glare.

"Go Kori!" Donna cheered as she watched the two teams splash each other, trying to knock one another off.

"How dare you cheer for the enemy team?" Roy gasped as he turned to watch the fight, "Come on Garth! Show them what you got."

"Ahhhh!" Karen screamed as she felt a small lift at the bottom of her tube. "Stop! I'm going to kill you!" She screamed at the water before being flipped into the water.

"Sorry, what'd you say? I couldn't hear you from underwater." Victor said as he and Gar high fived.

"You both have death sentences." Karen said as she pushed her now wet hair out of her face. She quickly grabbed a pool noodle that happened to be floating by her and started to swing it towards the boys.

"No, Toni. Ahhh." Kori screamed while her body wobbled on Dick's shoulder as Toni pushed on her shoulders.

"You lost, face it now!" Toni screamed as she gave a final push and watched Kori tumble into the water.

"Kori!" Dick screamed dramatically then looked at Garth and Toni with a fake angry face. "I will avenge you, Kori!" Dick forcefully pushed Garth, making both clash into the water. Dick let out a laugh before turning towards Donna, who was laughing at the whole thing. "What do you think is so funny?" Dick smirked before swimming towards.

"Richard John Grayson! Oh Hades, stay the hell away from me." Donna screamed before trying to swim away. But it was too late, Dick had already grabbed onto her arm. "Let me go or I'll hurt you."

"You love me too much for that." Dick smiled before lifting her out of the water and swinging her around.

"Don't worry, Donna!" Roy yelled as he swung a pool noodle through the air, "I'll save you, my princess."

"Oh, my princess?" Toni whispered to Kori as they watched Roy start to beat Dick with the foam noodle.

"Yes, Donna told me last night they confirmed their relationship. Isn't this exciting?" Kori wrapped Toni into a bone crushing hug.

"Y-yes. Exciting." Toni barely said as she started to turn purple from lack of oxygen.

"Oh, my apologies." Kori chuckled as she let go as Toni.

"Protect us!" Gar yelled as Victor and he quickly hid behind Kori and Toni.

"Don't help them. They flipped my tube over!" Karen said angrily.

"You were hogging it for the past thirty minutes." Victor said as he held Toni's shoulder like a shield.

"I called dibs on it!" Karen yelled.

"I remember that." Toni said.

"Whose side are you on?" Gar looked at her with wide eyes.

"I think a group hug will help this disagreement." Kori said happily while stretching out her arms.

"I don't think that a good id-" Victor was cut off as Kori wrapped Gar, Toni, Karen, and Victor into a hug.

"And now we're hugging." Karen sighed.

"Where's the bloody release button?" Toni asked.

"What's going on here?" Garth laughed at Karen's angry face.

"We are hugging to solve our problems," Gar chuckled, "I'm pretty sure this is how the superheroes do it."

"I don't think so." Garth rubbed the back of his head and everyone mentally agreed.

"Okay, fine. I give. I won't crush their bones into power if you end this hug." Karen said as Kori nodded happily while releasing the hug.

"Hey, where'd Wally go?" Gar asked as he looked around.

"Don't you remember him leaving the water to go bug Jenifer and Adrienne?" Roy ran with his fingers through his wet, orange mess.

"Yeah, but that was a solid hour ago." Victor added, "The girls would have kicked him out by now."

"Wallace?" Dick laughed, "Oh, he set up an umbrella and fell asleep."

"He did say he didn't get any sleep last night." Donna ringed out her hair.

"But the idiot didn't put on any sunscreen so I took his umbrella after he passed out and left a surprise for him." Dick chuckled.

"Surprise?" Kori tilted her head.

"I'm pretty sure it's one of those 'Don't ask, don't tell' situations." Garth said, "Plus, I'm pretty sure Wally would come screaming about it later."

"Oh, he'll definitely be screaming." Dick chuckled before feeling a vibration coming from his swim-shorts. He quickly dove into the water without anyone noticing and pulled out his Titan's communicator from the secret pocket in his swim-short. There was no way he was going to leave his only way of finding out what was going on in his city back at the campsite. From underwater, Dick quickly scanned through the alert and hid his communicator back in its pocket before swimming back to the top.

"Hey Donna." Dick called as he resurfaced.

"Yeah?" Donna said in mid-laugh.

"I need to talk to you." Dick said seriously, making her smile fall from her face.

"Yeah, okay." Donna said before they both started to swim towards the beach, "Is this…" Donna asked while they walked on the sandy beach.

"Yep." Dick sighed before running towards a snoring Wally, "Perfect timing don't you think?"

"Oh, Hera." Donna laughed as she looked at Dick's masterpiece that he drew on Wally's back with sunscreen a while ago.

"Hey Wally," Dick screamed into Wally's ear while he shook his now sunburnt shoulders. "Wake up. We need you."

"Huh?" Wally woke up with pinches of pain coming from his back, "What the hell?" He jumped to his feet and immediately regretting doing so as he winched at the pain. "Why am I hurting all over? And why are you guys laughing? And what happened to my umbrella?"

"Oh Wally," Donna wiped the fresh tears, from laughing too hard, from her rosy cheeks.

"What's going on over there?" Jenifer shouted as she walked towards them.

"And could you keep it down?" Adrienne from her towel.

"Stop laughing!" Wally yelled before another wave of pain from moving hit him. "Oww."

"This is too funny." Dick laughed as he high fived Donna, forgetting all about the alert.

"Oh my God," Jenifer gasped at the sight of Wally's back, "I need a picture of this." Jenifer laughed as she quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket and took a picture before Wally could hide his back.

"Let me see that." Wally said before taking her phone on looking at the picture. In the picture, Jenifer was taking a selfie with Wally's sunburnt back with the word 'dumbass' carved into his back with sunscreen while Donna and Dick were laughing in the background. "Who did this?" Wally tried to turn his head so he could see his back.

"I." Dick rose his hand up with a micaceous smile, "You said sunscreen was for babies I was determined to prove you wrong."

"By making a permeant tattoo on me?" Wally screamed as the rest laughed.

"Dick, we don't have time for time." Donna quickly said as she stopped laughing.

"Oh, yeah. Wally, we need you, uh, back at the campsite." Dick said. "Like now."

"Do ya'll need help? I could join ya'll." Jenifer asked.

"We'd prefer you to stay here." Dick said as he and Donna started running towards the road.

"What was that about?" Jenifer crossed her arms as she looked at Wally.

"Jenny, it's nothing towards you. It's about his parents," Wally lied before smacking a kiss on her cheek, "I won't be long. Don't miss me too much." Wally flashed a flirtatious smile before tossing her phone back to her and running to catch up to the others.

"Don't count on it." Jenifer shouted while rolling her eyes before walking back towards Adrienne.

"So what's the problem, boss?" Wally asked with a smile, now that he was running side by side with Donna and Dick.

"Robbery, Hive Five." Dick said, "Let me get on your back."

"On it boss," Wally stopped and let Dick hop on his back piggy-back style before Wally took off in a sprint towards their campsite with Donna running amazon warrior fast beside him.

"Hive Five?" Donna asked as their tents came into view. "That small group that does small crimes and sometimes still gets caught?"

"Yep." Dick quickly jumped off Wally's back and ran into his tent with Wally at his side. "Hurry up, we already wasted time."

"I could go faster if I wasn't sunburnt all over, thanks to you." Wally said before looking in his bag and changing into his Kid Flash costume at a supersonic speed.

"Oh please," Dick glared at him as he started to slip on his Robin costume, "With your metabolism, your back will be back to being it's pale self by next week."

"But it hurt's now. And I'll be twice as sore from this mission." Kid Flash sighed before peeking out the tent door. "No one is within my eye sight, ready WG?"

"I'm waiting for your call." She yelled from the girls' tent.

"You ready Boy Wonder?" Kid Flash asked as Robin slipped on his gloves, completing his outfit. "Okay, we're ready."

"We need to make sure no civilians see us, especially the ones we came with." Robin commanded.

"Let's go." Kid Flash yelled before scooping Robin into his arms and bursting out of the tent to meet Donna who was in her Wonder Girl costume, which was a red dress with yellow stars on the side with a gold belt that had her golden lasso on the side of it, with black knee high boots and her hair tied into a ponytail. Kid Flash ran through the woods and now was running on the side of the highway with Wonder Girl flying at his side. Within minutes, they were in Jump City blocks away from where the robbery was taking place.

"KF. WG. Stop." Robin said as the two obeyed and stopped with a halt.

"Shouldn't we be stopping them?" Wonder Girl asked as she flew down to the ground.

"We want to take the element of surprise since they don't know they set out the silent alarm." Robin said as Kid Flash stretched his muscles, "Okay, Wonder Girl, you go in through the roof. This bank should have a skylight glass. Kid Flash and I will go through the front and back doors,"

"Blazing the enemies." Kid Flash fist bumped the air, "Man, it's so good to have our old team back together."

"We were never a team, we were sidekicks that would run off and go on secret missions then be yelled at by our leaders." Robin corrected, "Now back to the plan, by doing that, we'll be blocking all the open exits. Ready?"

"Born ready." Kid Flash said before zipping off towards the back of the bank while Wonder Girl flew towards the top of the bank. Robin quickly ran to the front door and peeked through the glass to see the Billy Numerous stuffing money into bags as Mammoth was breaking the safes with his face while Gizmo hacked into the main computer system.

Robin suddenly busted through the doors at the same time as Kid Flash and Wonder Girl, startling the Hive Five. "Teen Titans, GO!" Robin yelled as he threw some explosive disks towards Mammoth.

"The twit titans are here!" Gizmo screamed before he started typing on the computer faster, "Cover me, snotheads."

"You know, for a boy your age you should have some manners." Wonder Girl held her hands at her hips before swinging her lasso around the tween and throwing him across the room.

"Hey!" One of the Billy's shouted, "Mess with someone your own size."

"Then come at me." Kid Flash zipped to crowd of Billys.

"C'mon, Billy you can do this!" Half the crowd cheered as about ten Billys ran towards the scarlet speedsters.

"Missed me." Kid Flash teased at he dodged one of Billy's punches. "Gonna have to try harder than that." He ducked at another kick, "Man, it's just not your day, is it?" He let out a smile before grabbing a Billy by the arms and swinging him towards the crowd of Billys, knocking them down like bowling balls. "Well, that's taken care of." Kid Flash brushed his gloves off before a black glove knocked into the nearest.

"Crud munchers, help me!" Gizmo yelled while flying around in his jetpack as Wonder Girl flew around, chasing him.

"Come back here!" Wonder Girl yelled as she swung her lasso around trying to grab hold to him.

"Oh Kyd Wykkyd. You shouldn't have." The scarlet speed said before Robin knocked Kyd Wykkyd from behind.

"I got the Billys." Robin yelled as they started to multiply and run towards them, "We might have to call for back up."

"No way, boss." Kid Flash said as she ran towards Kyd Wykkyd, "We got this." He cheered before turning to face the dark villain. "Didn't I tell you not to sneak up on me like that?" Kid Flash said before throwing a punch, but Kyd Wykkyd dodged. "I guess I'll just have to punish you."

All Kyd Wykkyd saw blurs of yellow and red surrounding him before he heard the speedster laugh and quickly dash away. Kyd Wykkyd ran towards Robin, but was stopped by the sound of jingling. He moved again and heard more jingling. He quickly felt his neck and found a dog collar with bells glued to his suits. He started to tug and pull at the collar but found no success whatsoever.

"I'm done playing squirrel," Gizmo shouted as he pressed forcefully on some buttons on his controller. "I'm the dog now!" Gizmo laughed as missiles came out of his backpack and started to fly towards Wonder Girl.

"Uh oh." Wonder Girl's face dropped while she started to the other directions to avoid the missiles.

"Haha." Gizmo teased as he watched the girl fly around the bank.

"KF, what are you doing?" Robin asked as he kicked the last Billy in the head, knocking him out cold with the rest of the Billys.

"They're missing a member." Kid Flash shouted as he zipped around the bank, "That eye guy is probably still robbing this place right under our noses as while the others play as a distraction."

"They're a good distraction. Aren't they missing two members?" Wonder Girl asked before dodging a missile and letting it explode onto the concrete wall, "One down, one to go. Where'd that big guy go?"

"Looking for me princess?" Mammoth smiled as he threw a large piece of broken concrete at her.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Wonder Girl said with a furious smile as she dodged the attack. She grabbed her lasso from her side and whipped it around the missile that was still chasing her and gathered all of her strength as she swung the missile towards the hairy giant.

"Ufff," Mammoth puffed as the missile exploded on him. He briskly pulled himself up from the ground, "What happened to my favorite redhead? It's always fun beating her at our fights."

"Just me and you, big guy." Wonder Girl said before flying towards him and knocking him to the wall with one of her powerful kicks. "Round 2? Or you want to give up to save yourself some embarrassment."

"Wonder Girl, watch out!" Robin called out as he watched her get knocked into the ceiling by a laser beam sent by Gizmo.

"That's what you get, blunder girl!" Gizmo laughed before Robin threw explosive disks at his jet pack.

"Looks like you're grounded." Robin smirked as the boy fell, cracking the tile floor.

"Well," Kid Flash appeared at Robin's side, laughing. He soon became a blur, then came back to Robin's side.

Gizmo reached for his pack, but couldn't as wires were wrapped around his, keeping him from moving. "Untie me, you losers."

"Here you go." Kid Flash slipped a bar of soap into the tween's mouth, blocking his comments. "That'll teach you to talk with respect." He quickly turned to Robin, "Boss, couldn't find See-More but I've tied up all the Billys, or would it be Billi?" Kid Flash rubbed his chin as Robin gave a confused face as Kid Flash snapped his fingers, "Where'd my dog go?"

"Dog?" Robin asked but Kid Flash had already disappeared. Robin quickly turned around but was only greeted by Wonder Girl being thrown at him.

"Sorry," She pulled them both off the ground before facing Mammoth again, "How does Star beat this guy without destroying the whole city?"

"I can get him from the front. You could try to knock him out." Robin pulled of his bow-staff and with did a front flip towards Mammoth, ending with him kicking the giant in the chest.

"I'm starting to miss the old teen titans." Mammoth boomed as he pushed Robin to the floor, "This team is less interesting."

"Oh yeah?" Wonder Girl shouted before flying towards him with her fist out, knocking him in the head. "I think that will do the trick." She brushed her hands off as she watch Mammoth fall to the floor, unconscious.

"Is that all of them?" Robin asked as he looked around the bank.

"Nope," Kid Flash appeared with See-More struggling to get free from the mound of duct tape that held him in one piece, "Found him in the back office. I think Kyd Wykkyd left a soon I put a bell on him." Kid Flash shrugged, all the money's here expect around a thousand or two."

"The police should be here in like two minutes." Wonder Girl said as she tied her lasso on her belt.

"So, we're done?" Kid Flash asked as he looked around the beaten bank.

"I guess so." Robin sighed, "Let's go back to acting like we have normal lives."

Xxxx

"I can't believe the weekend's over." Gar whined as the group was sitting on large logs, surrounding a blazing campfire while the sun started to dip in the horizon.

"It's not over yet." Dick said while Kori leaned on his shoulder, "We still have a couple of hours to burn."

"You're a genius!" Wally jumped up before wincing at the soreness of his previous battle with the Hive and the sunburnt. "We are going to have the most amazing campfire experience ever."

"Wally, why don't you treat your sunburn already?" Donna asked as she sat in between Roy's leg, leaning on his chest.

"Because he probably thinks that's for babies too." Karen laughed as Wally stuck his tongue out at her.

"No, it's because I don't have anyone to rub the sun reliever on me." Wally wiggled his eyebrows, "I mean, I wouldn't mind if you did it."

"Come here Wally," Toni said as she grabbed the bottle of lotion, "Take it off."

"Feisty, aren't you." Wally teased as he took off his shirt, revealing his lobster colored back.

"No, it's to stop your pestering." Toni smirked, "I'm taking one for the team."

"Make sure to slap it on," Jenifer said coldly, "It'll hurt more."

"Are we going to do the campfire rituals?" Kori asked as Dick smiled at the way she spoke.

"What should we start with?" Victor asked.

"We could do the usually campfire games." Garth suggested.

"No, we should start with scary stories." Roy corrected as he rubbed his hands together.

"I am the bomb at scary stories." Gar called out as he stood up.

"Oh, I'm sure you are." Jenifer rolled her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gar asked.

"You're just too happy to tell scary stories." Karen answered for Jenifer.

"Don't doubt the string bean yet." Victor said in Gar's defense. "Go on, little man. Show them how scary you can get."

"Okay, so there's a girl driving along I-70 on the way back to Colorado after visiting her relatives in Illinois. It's about 1:00 am and it starts raining when she realizes she's almost out of gas. She sees a sign for a gas station about 3 miles ahead and breathes a sigh of relief. But when she gets there she sees it's one of those old run down family-owned gas stations. She's scared to stop but she really has no other choice. As she pulls in an old man with a disfigured faces comes running through the rain. He puts the pump in the tank and asks for her credit card. She hands it to him over the top of the window and he runs back inside." Gar paused as he watched Kori lean more into Dick and saw a slight shiver go down Toni's back, "After a few seconds he comes back out and tells the girl she will have to come inside, her card has been denied. Reluctantly, she walks inside. The old man grabs her and tries to tell her something but she hits him with a can of oil sitting on the counter. She runs back to her car and takes off with the old man screaming and flailing his arms at her. After driving for a few miles she turns on the radio and starts to relax. As she looks in the rear-view mirror, she sees someone pop up in the back seat holding an axe above their head. It's the last thing she ever sees. Apparently, the old man at the gas station was trying to warn her."

"Oh, come on." Adrienne sighed, "That didn't even phase me."

"You didn't find it just a little creepy?" Donna asked as her hand shook within Roy's.

"Not even at the least." Jenifer said, "My little brother could tell better stories than that."

"I found it terrifying and quiet realistic." Kori's voice quivered.

"I didn't." Roy said, "How did the axe murder get in her car in the first place?"

"Uh, ask her." Gar lifted his head.

"You just said she died." Dick's face fell.

"This is boring." Adrienne sighed.

"Oh, do you think you could tell a better story?" Gar challenged her.

"I could blow your story out of the water." Adrienne monotoned.

"Prove it." Gar leaned his face closer to hers to add to the tension.

"Fine," Adrienne sat up then looked around at the sky, which was turning into a dark purple as the stars started to peak through. "The car finally gave out."

"Wait, is this an add-on to Gar's story." Garth asked.

"Shhh, and listen." Wally said as Toni slapped his back for interrupting.

"Don't mind them, Adrienne. Go on." Toni insisted.

Adrienne just rolled her eyes before continuing. "Jeff hit the dashboard in frustration. It was bad enough that the car had to break down, but at night, in the rain, in the middle of God knows wherever he was, it was a fitting end to his bad week. The week had seen his wife leave him, taking the kids with her. He had been demoted at his job, and was now forced to go back on the road as a salesman. Now this had happened, and things weren't going to get any better anytime soon. Jeff decided that he might as well try to find a way out of this mess."

"Classic car-breaks-down-and-killer-get-guy story." Roy rolled his eyes as everyone else 'shhh' him

"He considered waiting in his car for another car to come by and help him. The road wasn't often used though, and that might take hours, so Jeff decided to first walk down the road to see if there were any other choices. After walking for a half hour in the pounding rain, Jeff finally came across an old house in the woods." Adrienne paused and let a cool breeze swing around the crowd, making Karen and Jenifer move closer together and Garth to look around the camp suspiciously, "Now Jeff had seen enough horror movies to make him turn back, but the rain alone was enough to override his sense of fear and trepidation. He walked up the winding road to the door. The house looked to be very old and not kept up well, and Jeff wondered if anyone even lived there anymore..."

"Do you think her story is out staging mine?" Gar whispered to Victor.

"Oh, yeah." Victor whispered, "Definitely."

"He knocked on the door, and to his surprise, it was answered rather quickly. An older man, looking to be in his late 70s, asked him what he wanted. Jeff explained his situation and asked if the man had a phone or someway to help." Adrienne continued.

"Isn't there a saying "Stranger Danger'?" Kori whispered.

"It doesn't really matter when you need help with your car." Dick responded back before he returned to listening to the story.

"The old man said he was wary of travelers, but decided that Jeff looked honest enough, and let him use his phone. Jeff thanked him, and asked his name. He said his name was Joseph Palmer, and told Jeff the number of the nearest garage. Jeff made his way through to the phone, noticing that the house looked about as old inside as it did outside, and was surprised that there was even a phone at the place. He called the garage, but they said there was nothing they could do until the morning, and they would meet him at noon at his car. Mr. Palmer offered Jeff the guestroom to sleep in for the night. Jeff was a bit wary at spending the night in such a spooky old house, but decided that the walk back in the rain and sleeping in the car couldn't be much safer than staying at the house. He accepted, and was shown to the room."

"The old man's going to kill him." Donna confirmed, "Right when he's sleeping. If he was smart he'd leave in the middle of the night."

"Stop breaking the tension with your comments," Jenifer said as her heart pounded.

"The house was adorned with antique everything, not a piece of furniture seemed to have been purchased in at least the last 60 years or more." Adrienne shook in a quivering voice now. "Mr. Palmer showed him the room, and bided him good night. The man was nice, but the whole situation still left Jeff unnerved. He just tried to tell himself that he had watched far too many horror movies as a child. The bedroom had a canopy bed, one old lamp, a single window, and a red carpet. The house was eerily quiet as Jeff laid himself down on the bed. Quiet...except for a creek here, and a thump there. By now, Jeff's imagination had him too paranoid to sleep, as he heard Mr. Palmer outside the room, walking up and down the hallway outside. Up he went, and down he went. Then, the footsteps stopped, right outside his room. Jeff waited, yet nothing happened. A half hour passed, and yet he heard nothing except the rain beating outside, and the wind howling as the storm blew on. Finally sleep slowly overcame Jeff, even with his nervousness heightened. Slowly, his eyes closed, though he thought he could almost hear something scratching at his door..."

"He's dead." Toni said as she covered her eyes.

"Jeff awoke, the stormed had passed, and daylight was shining through the window curtains." Adrienne said calmly, "Happy that all his nervousness was for nothing; Jeff got out of bed, and checked his watch. He had slept in until 11:20, and had to leave quickly before the people from the garage got to his car. Leaving the room, he was greeted by Mr. Palmer. Palmer asked him if he had slept well. Jeff replied that he had, though he had trouble falling asleep. Palmer laughed and asked if he was afraid of the old house at night in the middle of nowhere. Jeff admitted that maybe, he was a bit afraid, but he felt silly for it now."

"Wait, isn't this story supposed to be scary?" Gar asked, "You basically did all that tension build up for nothing. Therefore my story is better."

"If you would let me finish." Adrienne said before h=she returned to her story, "He thanked Palmer, and said he had to leave quickly to get to his car. He turned to leave, when suddenly, something banged his head and everything went quite dark…" Adrienne spoke in a faster, broken voice now, to add dramatic effect. "When Jeff came to, he was tied to a chair in the basement. The place reeked of horrible smells. Mr. Palmer walked up to him, with a large knife in his hand. Jeff screamed and tried to free himself, but only tired himself out. He looked up in horror at Mr. Palmer, and asked him why he was doing this, and why now. Palmer answered that last night, he would have been nervous, full of fear, and ready for any attack Palmer would do. No, that wasn't the right time, everyone expects attacks at night. But during the morning...people are more relaxed and the fear is low, making them blind to any chance of harm. Jeff asked him again, why was he doing this, what was he going to do with him and said someone, like the garage people, would find out what happened. Mr. Palmer said that mishaps happen on highways at night, mainly during storms, so hardly anyone would even think twice as to why he was gone. If anyone actually did start asking questions...Palmer said he had ways to discourage that kind of activity...As for why he was doing this, Palmer simply said that Jeff need not worry about that, in fact, he need not worry about anything anymore… Jeff looked into Palmer's eyes as he walked towards him, his eyes were completely black, and Jeff tried to scream..." Adrienne stopped as she looked around and everyone was hanging on her every word.

"What happened next?" Karen asked before realizing her and Jenifer were holding each other's shaking arms.

"Oh, you want to know." Adrienne asked, "That's for your imaginations to answer. Maybe you'll find the answer next time you're walking alone. Or maybe in your nightmares. But just know, you're never safe." Silence filled the air a sense of pleasure filled Adrienne as she saw the effect her story had.

"Okay, maybe your story was a tiny bit better than mine." Gar said as Karen gasped.

"Tiny bit? Her story makes your story look like child's play." Karen said, wanting to smack him for thing that.

"Who's ready to sleep?" Dick yawn, not really being scared of the story but still found it enjoyable.

"Sleep? How could you think of such a thing?" Donna asked, "Sleep is something I am now scared of."

"I need some time to calm my nerves or I'll be up all night." Garth said as he shook out his hands.

"More fun for us!" Wally shouted as he jumped up, "More campfire adventures. Next up s'mores."

"S'mores?" Kori asked, "Is this the traditional food of camping?"

"Traditional? Yes." Roy answered as he and Donna got up to grab a bag full of marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers.

"I'll show you." Wally said as he slipped on his shirt and crawled towards Kori. "You take this stick here and stab a marshmallow on the end, then you let it roast." Wally hung the marshmallow by the fire. "Then after a few seconds for take the melty marshmallow, and take a chocolate bar and smack them in between some graham crackers," Wally did as he said, "And ta-da." He presented the s'more to her.

"How exciting." Kori clapped her hands as she took the s'more and started to bite on it.

"Stop hogging the ingredients, man." Victor laughed as he took the bag and started to pass it around.

"Thanks to Wally, I get to try s'mores for the first time!" Kori said excitedly as she chewed.

"What can I say? I'm a sweetie! Ha! Get it? Cause s'mores are sweet." Wally laughed.

"Classic." Adrienne rolled her eyes before Gar slid up next to her.

"Oh come, Adriel. Cheer up. Act happy and blame it on the sugar." Gar said as he handed her a s'more.

"Thanks." Adrienne monotoned before receiving a look from Jenifer.

"Isn't the sky beautiful?" Garth asked as he laid his back on the log so he could eat his s'mores and stare at the stars at the same time.

"Oh, stop being so Tumblr." Roy threw a marshmallow towards him.

"Oh, I'm sorry?" Garth asked.

"Now are we going to do 't campfire games?" Toni asked.

"I mean, we all just got an energy burst from these sugary heavens." Victor said as he bite into his s'more.

"What game?" Dick tapped his chin.

"Hide and seek." Gar volunteered.

"After Adrienne's story? No way am I going to separate and hide in the dark to get chomped up by Mr. Palmer." Karen refused.

"Spin the bottle?" Wally wiggled his eyebrows.

"We already tried that." Dick said.

"When? And where was I?" Gar asked.

"Xavier's party." Victor crossed his arms, "Remember when I asked you if you wanted to play but you were too busy playing video games."

"Oh yeah," Gar chuckled.

"How about triple dog dare?" Donna suggested.

"Triple Dog Dare? Isn't that just like truth or dare?" Roy asked.

"No, Triple Dog Dare is way funner." Karen smiled.

"Funner isn't a word, smart one." Roy smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"It's just all dares. No truths." Garth said, "That's it?"

"Well, the rules are that everyone gets a dare and everyone gives a dare." Donna explained, "After you finish your dare, you get to dare the person of your choosing and so on…"

"What happens if you don't complete your said dare?" Victor asked as he opened a Root Beer.

"Simple, you just do another dare." Toni said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"So who's first?" Wally shouted excitedly as he walked over to sit by Jenifer, who moved away from him.

"I should totally be the starter of the game since I won the scary story contest." Gar said with pride as he jumped on his feet.

"It was a contest?" Kori asked.

"No," Dick said before biting into a marshmallow, "And even if it was a contest, there was no way your little fairy tale won."

"So what Gar is trying to say is that the little lady should start off since she won?" Victor watched Gar's smile drop.

"Wow, that plan backfired." Gar pouted while he slid back down on the log.

"Adrienne, start us off." Donna said excitedly.

"Me?" Adrienne looked confused, "I've never even played this game before."

"It doesn't matter," Toni smiled, "Just pick a person and give a dare, easy."

Adrienne sighed as she looked around the campfire for her victim. As her eyes crossed Gar's, he flashed a toothy smile towards her that made her heart race. Her eyes immediately moved and landed on someone else's.

"Garth," Adrienne said in thought, "I dare you to eat some of the fish Roy and Dick caught."

"What? No! I can't." Garth shot.

"Dude, I dare is a dare." Roy grinned.

"Hasn't Wally already eaten all the fish?" Garth exclaimed, hoping to find a way out of the dare.

"Um, no." Wally batted his eyes, "I am a gentlemen and left some for the rest of you."

"Looks, like you are stuck eating the fish." Dick laughed.

"No, I refuse." Garth crossed his arms.

"You can't refuse a dare." Donna conformed.

"Garth, just take a god damn bite of the fish so we can move on." Jenifer snapped, clearly annoyed by the situation, "It's just fish."

"I'll go get it." Toni volunteered as she ran towards the cooler, where they kept all their food.

"Perfect." Garth grumbled.

"Don't pout." Roy teased, "It's unattractive."

"Here we are," Toni came back with a plate of fried fish and a bottle of ketchup. "To help drown out the taste," She whispered as she handed them to him.

"Only one bite?" Garth asked.

"Sure, why not." Adrienne said, "I'm not that evil."

"Okay, I can do this." Garth said while pouring ketchup all over the fish and tore off a piece.

"C'mon Garth, you can do it!" Karen cheered. Everyone watched as Garth slowly brought the piece of fish to his mouth. He quickly inhale as he held his nose and closed his eyes while he threw the piece into his mouth and chewed quickly.

"My boy is all grown up!" Roy said as Garth swallowed.

"I will never be forgiven for that." Garth sadly said.

"Okay, who's your victim Garth?" Donna smiled.

"You." Garth said, "And your dare to eat something prepared by me."

"Wait, can I finish that fish?" Wally asked as Garth gladly passed him the plate.

"I am confused, why is the only thing we are doing is eating?" Kori asked as she munched on a s'more.

"Okay, what do you got for me?" Donna lifted her eyebrows.

"Gar, I'm going to need some help preparing the food." Garth said as Gar happily jumped up.

"It'll only take a minute." Gar said before they disappeared. They quickly came back with a plate filled with different food mixed together into a big blob.

"What is that?" Karen asked as she stared at it in disgust.

"Everything." Garth said with a smile as he handed Donna the plate.

"Oh, please. This is nothing." Donna said and without a hesitation, grabbed a spoonful and plopped it into her mouth.

"Wow, Garth whined more than her." Victor laughed as Garth growled.

"Done." Donna said as she handed him the spoon back, "You should have thought bigger."

"Oh gross, Donna." Toni said. "How did you do that?"

"Magic." Donna joked, "Okay, let's see. Who should I pick?" She said as she looked directly at Roy, who was next to her.

"C'mon babe. You wouldn't." Roy pleaded.

"Oh but I would." Donna smiled, "Roy harper, I dare you to be my slave for the rest of the night."

"Wow, you gave me the hardest dare ever." Roy rolled his eyes, "How am I going to survive."

"Okay, let's get on with the game and dial down on the flirting." Jenifer snared.

"Jenifer, since you're being a bad sport, I choose you too be my victim." Roy smirked.

"Scary." Jenifer said sarcastically. "Please actually try to make it interesting and difficult."

"I dare you to swim across the lake." Roy smiled.

"Aren't there alligator in the lake?" Adrienne asked.

"No, alligator live in swamps." Gar corrected.

"I said try to make it difficult." Jenifer sighed.

"Fine, you asked for it. You have to swim across the lake bare." Roy snapped.

"You mean naked?" Dick choked.

"That's exactly what he means." Karen said, stunned.

"Let's go." Jenifer said as she grabbed a nearby towel and got up to start walking to the dock.

"Jenifer," Wally said as he grabbed her wrist, "You know you don't have to do the dare."

"I know." Jenifer said as she pulled her wrist towards her, "But I DON'T turn down a dare."

"We are all going?" Victor asked.

"I'm not missing out on this." Roy said as he got up, "I have to conform that she actually does it."

"Wait, slave." Donna said with a smile, "I command you to carry me there."

"What?" Roy sighed, "But the docks are a long ways away."

"I remember you calling this an easy dare." Donna smirked as Roy scooped her in his arms.

"Oh man," Dick said as he and Kori got up and follow the group as they started to walk towards the road. "This is going to be interesting."

"If her dare is too swim across the lake, how is she going to complete it? The lake is huge, I took us forever to get across and that was on boat." Kori tapped her fingers together.

"Well, we'll find out in a little while." Dick smiled as he wrapped his hand around hers.

"Jenifer." Wally called as he chased after her. "What do you have to prove to these people?"

"Nothing." Jenifer said with a look of confusion, "Has it even occurred to you I want to do the dare because I actually find it thrilling."

Wally looked at her, speechless. "You could get hurt."

"Fish don't bite." Jenifer chuckled, "You can stop worrying. I'm a big girl."

"Technically, fish do bite." Garth whispered to Toni as she let out a laugh while the rest of the group walked in silence, wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Adrienne carefully watched everyone from the back of the group. She still couldn't believe all of them were willing to be her friend, and how they didn't care how she something sucked the happiness out of some moments. She was truly lucky to have them.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gar whispered, startling her since she didn't notice him walking with her.

"Huh?" Adrienne managed, "No, I wasn't thinking about anything."

"That's a lie." Gar smiled.

"Stop that." Adrienne monotoned.

"Stop what?" Gar asked, confused.

"Being happy. Pretending like nothing's wrong." Adrienne whispered.

"What would be wrong?" Gar's smile dropped.

"You don't remember? You ruined everything." Adrienne shot coldly.

"That doesn't mean you have to shut me out." Gar grabbed her wrist, "It means we can work through this together."

"Gar, there's no 'we'. I have to fix the mess you made. Or I made." Adrienne sighed, "I don't even know anymore, but I do know that I need space."

"Okay." Gar said softly as they reached the docks.

"Okay, we're here." Roy set Donna down then stretched his arms. "You ready, Jenifer?"

"Ready." Jenifer said as she walked towards the end of the dock.

"Turn around." Karen indicated to the boys with a serious look.

"Jenifer, let me assist you." Kori said as she grabbed the towel and held it up so it blocked the view of Jenifer's body.

"She's covered, why do we still have to turn around?" Dick asked, thinking the act was useless.

"Don't do it and I'll snap your neck like a twig." Karen threaten while the boys swiftly turned so their backs were to her. "Was that so hard?"

"Jenn, you're good to jump in." Toni said as he watched the boys, making sure they wouldn't sneak a peek.

"I will hold your garments." Kori said as she handed the towel to Adrienne to hold.

"Here, I'll help you with the other end." Donna said while taking one of the towel's corners as Jenifer started to peel off her clothes.

"Jenifer, we have similar undergarments! Are those we bought from the store Victoria Secret the day we went to the mall?" Kori said happily while all the boys let a blush fill their cheeks.

"I guess Victoria's secret is out." Gar remarked quietly.

"Beside the point." Adrienne said as she looked away.

Suddenly everyone heard a splash in the water that indicated that everyone could turn around. "Across the lake?" Jenifer asked as she started to wave her hands in the water.

"No." Donna said with an evil smile, "He'll make it a shorter distance, I'll command him to."

"Damn it," Roy sighed, "She'll really pulled my dare. Fine. Just swim out to the buoy that's about 100 meters away."

"Now sit, slave." Garth teased as Roy gave him a death stare.

"Go Jenn!" Karen cheered as Jenifer started to swim away from the docks.

"Can we turn around now?" Gar asked.

"Dude, we've been turned around ever since she hit the water." Victor laughed as he blonde boy spun around.

"I was being safe." Gar said, "I didn't want to turn too early and get my head bit off."

"I wouldn't bite your head off," Karen looked at her nails, "Just, snap it."

"I thought for sure you'd turn around early." Dick smirked as he looked as his best friend's red face.

"I respect her too much for that." Wally smiled.

"What? What happened to all the 'hot girls' that are desperately in love with you?" Dick smirked, using Wally's words.

"Hey, Jenifer is hot." Wally started before rubbing his hands through Dick's spiky hair, "Don't get too jealous, I will always love you."

"Jealous? I was hoping you wouldn't get jealous because I'm dating the hottest alien to walk this planet." Dick whispered.

"You mean… What? When did this happen? And how?" Wally asked.

"I don't tell my secrets." Dick smirked as Wally rolled his blue eyes.

"You always have to play that mysterious card, don't you?" Wally poked Dick's nose.

"Shouldn't you be cheering on Jenifer?" Dick asked as he wore a sly smile.

"Oh yeah." Wally said before running off to the end of the deck, "Go Jenifer. Give me a J. Now an E. What about an N…"

"Yo Wally, you'd make a great cheerleader." Roy mocked.

"You just want to see me in a short skirt." Wally remarked before returning to cheer.

"Is she even halfway there?" Garth said over Wally's cheering.

"She's halfway to the buoy, if that's what you're asking." Adrienne answered as she watched Jenifer's silhouette move through the water.

"How long has it been?" Kori asked.

"Not even two minutes." Toni said.

"This is impressive for someone to swim that distance in that amount of time, correct?" Kori ran her fingers through her long, red hair.

"It is." Garth said as he walked towards the end of the dock._ She's either been training for this kind of sort for month or even years, or she's a meta-human. _Garth thought, _But if her abilities had anything to do with water, I would have felt it. _Garth looked at her silhouette before going back into thought, _Or maybe I was too distracted to actually notice anything fishy. Pun intended? I think yes. _Garth quickly kicked off his sandals and slip off his shirt because jumping into the water.

"Bloody hell? What is he doing?" Toni said as she walked towards the end of the dock.

"Does that cancel out the dare?" Karen asked.

"It better not, she's already coming back." Donna said.

"He's gonna mess with Jenifer," Victor let a tint of worry slip his voice.

"Get out of there before I pull you out." Wally shouted.

"A cheerleader with an attitude." Donna giggled.

"Just let him be." Roy said, "I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing." _He better not be messing around._

"Just let him be?" Wally repeated stunned, "He's literally waiting shirtless in the water for my naked girlfriend to return. I don't see anything okay with that." Wally said before jumping in after Garth.

"Wait, did he just say girlfriend?" Karen repeated with a smile, "When did this happen?"

"I didn't even know about it." Dick said.

"I can't believe he jumped in a filthy lake with perfectly good converse." Adrienne shook her head.

"So, who wants to volunteer to break up the underwater that's about to happen?" Toni asked.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Garth asked he resurface with Wally on his.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing." Wally remarked.

"I dropped my bracelet that my great-grandfather gave me," Garth lied. "It slipped through the crack."

"Oh." Wally said as he let go of Garth, "I might have overreacted."

"Just a bit." Garth snarled as they both swam towards the ladder that was on the side of the dock.

"So did ya'll fight?" Gar said as he karate chopped the air. "And who won?"

"Obviously me." Wally flexed his muscles underneath his wet ironman T-shirt.

"Look, Garth went fishing and actually caught something." Roy teased.

"Guys, she's coming back…" Donna pointed out.

"She missed the show." Kori giggled.

"Boy, you know what to do." Karen said the turned their back towards her.

"I can't Wally jumped in after you." Victor laughed, "And for what?"

"I dropped my bracelet. Dude, Jenifer is like a sister to me. I would never do anything like that on purpose, I hope you know that." Garth conformed. "A mean sister at times."

"Did you ever find it?" Dick asked.

"No, because this fool started doing whatever he was trying to do and made us surface and by then Jenifer was getting close." Garth said while giving Roy an 'I need to talk to you look'.

"What happened here?" Jenifer said, "I thought I was the only one that was supposed to jump in."

"You guys can turn around." Donna said as the boys obeyed.

"You see what had happened was…" Gar said as Jenifer tried to ring out her hair.

"I don't even want to know." Jenifer held up her hand. "Let's just go back before some camp captain comes and kicks us out."

"Jenifer, you have a lot to explain." Karen said as they started to walk back towards the road.

"I do?" Jenifer asked as Karen nodded.

"But at another time. We need to focus on winning this game." Kori said with a smile.

"Kori, there's no winner in this game." Adrienne monotoned.

"Oh," Kori said before running to the front of the group, where Donna and Dick were.

"We'll leave you two alone." Adrienne said as she grabbed Karen wrist and pulled them away while Jenifer gave them a confused look.

"Pretty impressive, don't you think?" Wally said as he walked towards her.

"You jumping into a lake? Yes, so impressed." Jenifer said sarcastically.

"Now we match." Wally said with a smile.

"With our wet hair and same lake smell?" Jenifer asked as she lightly pushed him, "Aren't we just relationship goals?"

"Hey, Roy." Garth said as he ran across the group to get by his side, "We need to talk."

"About?" Roy asked as he had his arm wrapped around Donna.

"Your father." Garth was using their secret code sentence they would use to signal they need to talk about 'business'. "He just called."

"Donna, can we have some privacy, please?" Roy asked as she nodded while he kissed her forehead and she walked towards Karen and Toni. "This better be super important."

"It is. Jenifer, there's something wrong with her." Garth whispered.

"What do you mean…" Roy whispered as he looked her way with eyes of concerned.

"She's not human. Well, technically she is human." Garth silently stammered.

"Are you telling me she's an alien but not?" Roy asked, "Spit it out, you are confusing the hell out of me."

"She's a meta-human." Garth whispered.

"No, she can't be. She's seems so normal." Roy said.

"We both seem normal to everyone else," Garth pointed out, "Well, you know how fast she was swimming? That's not even remotely possible for a regular human to do, unless she's trained for swimming. But even if, it'd be record breaking and we would know if she was a water athlete by her figure."

"Okay, your point being?" Roy asked as they started to drag behind the group to get a little more privacy.

"Only the metabolism and endurance of meta-humans could move that fast with speed." Garth said, "But I wanted to conform so I jumped in the water to see if I could communicate to her."

"You thought she was an Atlantian?" Roy asked.

"Sorta, but then I felt all her energy through the water." Garth shook his head, "Roy, it's strong. She's either an undercover Titan like us, or a meta-human that doesn't know what she is. If that's the case, we need to help her so her powers doesn't explode."

"Wait, but couldn't an alien be able to do the same thing with the endurance or whatever." Roy asked, "For all we know, she could be one of Superman's nieces of something."

"This was energy, not strength." Garth gave him a look, "And if she was an alien, she'd probably be tearing up some city and Superman would be taking care of it."

"Okay. I am with you." Roy rubbed his chin, "But what does that help with anything?"

"We could have another Honorary Titan at our hands." Garth said as they both stopped.

"But that means we'd have to prove that she can control her said powers to Robin." Roy said, "But in order to get full credit, we'd have to do the training behind his back then present her to him."

"Without exposing ourselves in any of the process." Garth said, "It isn't going to be easy."

"Bruh, we could have another Titans East member." Roy smiled before looking up the road, "Dang, I can't even see the group from here. We better caught up." Roy said as they both started to run towards the campsite, which only took a few minutes. When they arrived, the group was all hoping into the bed of Darrel's trucked as Gar crossed his arms.

"I am not doing the dare," Gar whined, "It's illegal."

"Either you do the dare or you eat every single piece of meat we own." Jenifer smirked.

"What did we miss?" Garth asked as he observed the scene.

"Jenifer just dared me to rob a store!" Gar shouted.

"You are over exaggerating, I dared to steal one item from the gas station." Jenifer crossed her arms, "I don't even care what it is. It could be a packet of gum or a water bottle for all I care."

"Jenifer, you don't think that's taking it too far?" Dick asked.

"A packet of gum costs like a dollar," Jenifer said, annoyed, "If it makes you feel better, I'll go there tomorrow and tip the cashier a twenty."

"Swear?" Gar said.

"Yes." Jenifer said, "Now get in, along with you two."

"We are definitely going to need to help her with her 'rights' and 'wrongs'." Roy whispered before all three of them climbed unto the bed of the truck.

"We're ready." Kori yelled as the truck started moving down the road.

"Who's driving?" Garth asked.

"Vic," Gar said, "With Karen, Toni, and Adrienne riding in the cab.

"Guys, let's take a picture so I can post it on Instagram." Wally said as he pulled out his phone and immediately frowned as water leaked out of it.

"You idiot!" Dick laughed, "You jumped in the lake with your phone in your pocket. It doesn't get stupider than you, does it?"

"Oh shut it, rich boy." Wally said as he laid on Dick's lap.

"Get off, you're getting me wet." Dick said as he pushed Wally off.

"Wally, you're going to get so sick with your wet clothes and this rain." Donna said.

"Ya'll wouldn't let me change." Wally pouted, "And you know I would have been in and out in seconds."

"Now I hope he gets sick," Dick said, "For being a cocky bastard."

"Really Gar?" Jenifer said with a grin. "We're here."

"Joyful." Gar breathe as the truck parked in the far parking lot.

"Please do not get arrested." Kori said, still not understanding why they were all going to watch Gar commit a crime and not stop him. _Maybe it is okay when playing the game of dares. _

"Jenifer, you're paying my bail." Gar said as he jumped out the bed of the truck and walked into the store.

"Look, we even got a sorta good view." Donna said as she stood up and tried to look through the yellowish windows of the old station.

"All I see is blurs." Roy said before sitting back down.

"Now we wait?" Kori asked.

"I really shouldn't take long." Jenifer said as she pulled out her phone to check the time, "It's not even that late so we have plenty of time to finish this game."

"Picture time!" Wally said as he quickly took the phone from her hands and started to snap picture.

"Wally!" Jenifer screamed as she reached for her phone, but he held her back with his free hand.

"It's selfie time." Wally said before Jenifer kicked the back of his knee causing his to colipase on Garth and Donna. "Ow." He managed as she took back her phone.

"Go!" Gar screamed as he hopped in the bed of the truck, "DRIVE!" Before anybody could say another word, Victor took off full speed and drove back towards the road.

"That was the scariest moment of my life." Gar said as he breathed heavily and held something behind his back.

"Wait." Jenifer said as she looked back at the gas station, which was fading in the distance.

"Well I decided if I was going to take something, it was going to have to be worth and the trouble." Gar said before throwing a box towards Jenifer, "Think of it as a present."

Jenifer quickly read the box and immediately slapped him with her free hand while Kori took the box in her hands. "24 packet of condoms. No breakage. Stay safe." Kori read the box a loud as everyone started laughing.

"Very funny." Jenifer rolled her eyes, "But how did you get the cashier not to chase you out the store for stealing his crap."

"Oh that…" Gar let a toothy smile fall across his face, "Remember that donation you said you'd make? I did it for you, expect on the ground where the cashier could clear see."

"You payed for it?" Jenifer shouted, "You just canceled out your dare."

"Technically, he steal stole it since he technically didn't pay the cashier at the register." Dick stated as Jenifer fumed.

"Jenn, just let slide," Roy smirked, "You've made the poor boy suffer enough."

"Fine," Jenifer muttered. She didn't know why but some part of her really wanted him to get arrested, mostly because she felt like he was the reason Adrienne and Lance's relationship was on a downhill slope. _Is this how it feels to be an overprotected sister?_ Jenifer quickly shook the thought off as they once again returned to the campsite.

"Okay, let's see." Gar said as she taped his chin, in thought as everyone settled back around the campfire. "My dare is to Adrienne and it is to perform a cheer for the group."

"A cheer?" Adrienne monotoned.

"Yes, in a cheersuit… in honor of me." Gar smiled.

"You're really pushing it." Adrienne said as Kori jumped up and was immediately by Kori's side.

"Friend Adrienne, I will teach you a really easy cheer and let you use my cheering garments." Kori said happily before happily pulling her into the tent before Adrienne could protest. Moment later, Adrienne came out with a scold on her face and Kori's school cheerleader uniform, including the bow.

"Go Adrienne!" Victor cheered while she stared draggers at him.

"Let's get this over with." Adrienne sighed before slashing the pom-poms together. "Who's the best? Who's going to out-beat the rest? Only Gar the pest!" Adrienne said in a straight voice as she shook the pom-pom. "Wahoo."

"I'm pretty sure that's the closest thing you're going to get to a cheer." Karen said as she finished recording the whole thing.

"It will have to do." Gar said, "As long as you cheer on the uniform."

"I'm going to throw you off a cliff." Adrienne smiled evilly.

"Okay, my turn." Wally volunteered, "Since Adrienne already dare someone." Wally dramatically tapped his chin, "Who see Dickie, I would dare you something, but... I know making Kori put on 'the suit' would be just so much better."

"No! You will not!" Dick refused as Kori sat behind him, confused.

"What is th-" Kori was quickly cut off by the two arguing.

"It's my dare." Wally smirked, "I can do whatever."

"She's not taking it." Dick stared a Wally seriously, "Do a different dare."

"Fine, but let me run it through you first," Wally said as he leaned as whispered something in Dick's ear as Dick frowned.

"I hate you so much." Dick said seriously.

"I guess we are going to have to go with the first dare." Wally smiled, "C'mon Kori." He wrapped his hand around her hand and quickly pulled her unto her feet and pulled her to his car.

"Wait, what was his other dare?" Victor asked.

"I am not repeating what that trash bag said." Dick said as he slid down the back of the log with a pout.

"Damn." Karen teased, "Trouble in your little best friend paradise?"

"Who are we kidding?" Gar laughed, "This is Wally and Dick we are talking about. They are as tight as too peas in a pod."

"I think the pod exploded." Garth laughed.

"Everyone." Wally said as he ran back towards the campfire, I present the only and only, the beautiful Kori!" Wally announced as Kori came out of the shadows as everyone's jaws dropped.

"I am a princess." Kori said sweetly, making everyone busted out laughing as she twirled around in the banana suit that Wally made her slip over her clothes.

"Bow for the princess of bananas." Wally demanded as Kori smiled.

"Um, why do you have a banana suit with you?" Toni managed between her laughs.

"I thought every one carried around their personal banana suits in their cars." Wally smiled before clapping his hands. "Who our next victim?"

The rest of the night consisted of Kori daring Victor to run around the camp with only a speedo, then Victor daring Karen to fit as many marshmallows in her mouth as she could. Then Karen dared Toni so drink water from the lake. After that's Toni dared Dick to let all the girls put makeup on him. Then for the finally dare, Dick got Wally back by making him wear a bikini for the rest of the night.

"Well," Karen said as she let out a yawn, "I would love to sit and chat but an air mattress is calling my name."

"Me too." Toni stretched her arms.

"Just don't forget that we have to wake up early for the drive back and to pack all this stuff up." Wally said before munching on his finale s'more.

"I was hoping those hot guys would come back and help us." Donna said with a smirk as Roy hit her shoulder.

"Who's going to wake them up?" Roy pointed to Kori and Adrienne, who were peacefully sleeping on each other.

"Remember the last time I tried to wake up Adrienne?" Jenifer said tiredly.

"A lot of screaming." Victor said. "Here, I'll carry her back to her tent so she doesn't wake up."

"I could always carry her." Gar tried.

"You can barely lift your own weight, string bean." Victor laughed as he carefully lifted up Adrienne and headed for the tent.

"Well, it might be the fact that Wally's wearing a bikini, but I want to close my eyes for a long time." Roy said before kissing Donna goodnight and heading into his tent.

"He's just jealous." Wally said before poked his defined abs, "This much beauty can't be contained."

"I'm sure that's it," Gar joked before he and Garth joined Roy in the tent.

"What? Why is everyone getting so tired?" Wally asked.

"Maybe because it's 1:42 in the morning." Jenifer said as she checked through her phone and suddenly saw a bunch of messages from the Hive, but it'd have to wait. She's couldn't risk any of them seeing anything from her other life.

"Well's it's down to us five." Wally smile.

"Five? I'm pretty sure Kori doesn't count since she's sleeping." Dick said before walking towards her and scooping her in his muscular arms, "And you're party just lowered to three."

"Two." Donna said as she got up, "We've had a long day." Donna indicated to the fierce battle they had with the villains, "Better get some rest. C'mon, Dick." She called as both of them headed towards the tent.

"So it's just you and me." Wally wiggled his eyebrows, "How come you're not wimping out like them."

"Because I don't need sleep." Jenifer said as she yawned.

"That's not what your body says." Wally pointed out, "A yawn is the human sleep warning."

"Does it look like I care?" Jenifer said bluntly before Wally shook his head.

"Well, I know you wouldn't stay out here alone, so for your sake I'm going to sleep."

"Because that makes since." Jenifer rolled her eyes.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss? To keep the nightmares away?" Wally smiled flirtatiously while he got up.

"Hardly." Jenifer said before she got up and started to walk away from him.

"Nope." Wally grabbed her handed and pulled her closer to him, "At least let me get rid of the nightmares," Wally breathed before gently kissing her lips. He parted the kissed, "Goodnight."

Jenifer grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer so they shared a more passionate kiss, a long passionate kiss. "There's your kiss." Jenifer smirked before turning around and walking into her tent.

"Damn."

**XXXXXX**

**What a chapter! So much has happened since they left school and so much is going to happen now that they are returning to school. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter because it was the last chapter where the group bonds before drama slaps them in the face.**

**Woah, is Kid Flash plan to turn Jinx into a hero by getting through to Jenifer actually working? What? How could this be? Or maybe somethings going to turn the tables. You never know, but what's ya'll opinions?**

**How did ya'll like Robin, Kid Flash, and Wonder Girl's battle with the Hive Five? Did you guys want more action involving the teen titans? Lately I feel like I have more school drama then action in this story. I might even go and add a battle scene in the previous chapters. If I do, I'll tell ya'll, Okay?**

**Okay. The campfire stories? There are NOT mine. I actually just googled for some scary camp stories because the ones I thought of were really cliché, sorry. I know, I'm embarrassed. But I don't own the stories. Sorry.**

**What do you guys think of Garth and Roy's plan for their friend Jenifer? Little do they know who she really is. Juicy, isn't it? What should happen next? Do you think their acts are going to exposed Jenifer to the group? Or do you think this is just going to convince her even more to switch sides.**

**Don't forget to tell me your suggestions on who should be the next victim of Red X and who do you think should Red X be. And Should Kori tell Ivy about her and Richard or keep her in the shadows? **

**Who's all excited about Lance and Adrienne's big relationship talk in next chapter? Tell me fellow titaneers, break up or makeup?**

**Review Goal: 517**

**Thank you so much titaneers for being patience and I love each and every one of you. Until next chapter. Kisses. **

**-Unattractive Loner **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, titaneers. Sorry for the monthly updates. I've been super busy, but I have system that I am going to start doing so I can get in more chapters. **

**Oh if my grammar sucks in this chapter… It's all King Kidd's fault because he was distracting me while I wrote this chapter.**

**Okay, it's been long enough so on with your chapter...**

**By Day One Way, By Night Another.**

**Chapter 25.**

Gar twisted on his air mattress as all of the cover was pulled away from him by one of his closest friends. "Dude." He poked Wally's freckles that scattered his cheeks, "You're hogging all the blankets." He tried again by pushing him, but failed to get any motion from his friend in return. Gar laughed at how knocked out Wally was before walking over him and grabbing Wally's yellow and red hoodie. He pulled it over his head as he walked out the tent, into the brisk morning air.

"What are you doing up this early?" Gar cocked his head as he walked towards Adrienne, who was sitting crisscrossed on the dewy grass.

"I'm enjoying the peace and quiet, while looking at my inner thoughts." Adrienne sighed.

"Isn't that called mediation?" Gar asked as he sat next to her and looked up at the orange sky. "So what do they say?"

"Who?" Adrienne said, confused.

"Your most deep and inner thoughts," Gar chuckled, "What are they saying?"

"To stay away from you." Adrienne said softly before looking at Gar in the eye.

"Your thoughts really have it out for me, don't they?" Gar smirked.

"You made them hate you when you decided to mess around with them." Adrienne sighed.

"But if everything turns out all handy-dandy, they'll love me right?" Gar nudged her.

"Hardly." Adrienne monotoned.

"So, are you going to talk to him today?" Gar curiously asked, not knowing if he crossed a line.

"I have too." Adrienne stared off, "I don't like him keeping secrets from me, and I bet he feels the same way about me.""Hey," Gar said softly before looking into Adrienne's eyes, "I really want you to know that I'm sorry. I really mean it. Thinking that I was the reason I ruined your perfect relationship with Lance, makes me feel terrible."

"Gar, nothing's perfect." Adrienne plainly said before messing with a piece of grass. "Jenifer says I should stay away from you. You know, because of the whole thing."

"You told her?" He asked before shaking his head, "Beside the point. What do you think?"

"I think you're a really good friend," Adrienne half-smiled, "Something just happened that shouldn't have."

"Oh, good. You're awake!" Someone called from a few feet behind the two, "You can start helping me gather some of the stuff before the trucks get here to pick it on up."

"Man," Gar let himself fall into the wet grass, "Too bad, I'm still sleeping."

"Very funny." Dick said before whacking him with a floaty. "Faster we get this done, faster we can leave and head for school."

"You're just convincing me to keep doing nothing." Gar let a toothy grin cross his face.

"The others aren't awake?" Adrienne asked before she stood up to start helping Dick.

"Nah," Dick shook his head while stuff all the water guns into one of the many plastic boxes, "I have a slight feeling that if I wake them up now, all I am going to get is a crowd of grumpy teenagers."

"So if I act grumpy, I can get out of work?" Gar said without lifting his head from the grass.

"You're currently getting out of work." Adrienne monotoned before turning towards Dick, "When will the trucks be here?"

"Uh, ten minutes?" Dick said as he closed another box and stacked them on top of one of another.

"So did your father actually let you borrow all this stuff?" Gar hopped up from the grassed and walked towards the two.

"In exchange of a favor," Dick said, "And he's not my father."

If he thinks he's got Daddy issues… Adrienne thought before rejoining the conversation.

"What kind of favor? Cleaning out the garage? Sweeping the attic?" Gar tagged his chin as he sat on top of the boxes they were stacking, "Maybe it's babysitting your nasty siblings? Or maybe cleaning up after the dogs."

"His garage is spotless, except for all the fancy cars I get to drive." Wally yawned before walking towards the group, "Has no dogs, unless you count his siblings."

"Are you done writing my biography?" Dick laughed as he watched his friend stumble from tiredness.

"Look who came early." Adrienne smiled as big trucks started to pull up on the edge of the road.

"Gross." Gar said as attractive men around their twenties started to step out of the trucks.

"Well, I have to wake up Kori and Karen now," Adrienne turned around, "They said I HAD to wake up them up if any hot guys come."

"Why didn't you wake them up five minutes ago when I walked over here?" Wally threw a flirtatious smile to her while she rolled her eyes and started to walk towards her tent.

"Really?" Dick glared at Wally, "Do you have to hit on every female within a mile radius?"

"Yes." Wally winked at him, "But don't get jealous, babe. You're always going to be my favorite."

"Should I leave?" Gar chuckled, "Because I feel like I'm third wheeling on… whatever this is."

"You can leave to wake the rest of the guys up so we can prove to the girls we are the manliest humans on this planet." Wally flexed his biceps, "Apparently these babies aren't enough proof."

"Wait," Dick smiled evilly, "We haven't put the water guns in their boxes yet…"

"I see…" Wally nodded and he said as he ran to the picnic table and grabbed all the water guns.

"Good boy." Dick patted Wally head while he grabbed a couple of guns.

"It would be rude of us to return theses with water in them." Gar grabbed two guns, "I guess we have to empty them out."

"Dude, you couldn't have wasted all of our water balloons." Wally sighed before all of them silently crept towards the tent. "Whatever happens, just know that I care for you two so dearly."

"Wally, if you don't go through that door, something is definitely going to happen to you." Dick said before pushed him through the plastic.

"FOR NARINA!" Gar screamed as he sprayed water in difference directions.

"Gar!" multiple voices screams.

"You were supposed to wet them, not us." Wally wiped water off before notice Roy getting up. "No you don't." Wally started to empty his gun on the ginger.

"Is it raining?" Garth asked as he shielded himself under the covers.

"Yes, Garth." Roy said as he tried to dry his hair with his blanket, but was unsuccessful since Wally was still spraying him, "It's raining in the damn tent, cause that 100 percent logical."

"Do you really want to talk about logics with him? Or would you rather be getting these nit-wits back for disturbing my sleep." Victor smirked as he got up from his air mattress.

"This was all Dick's idea." Gar yelped as he ran for the door.

"Traitor!" Dick yelled after him.

"Boss, retreat!" Wally said before throwing his best friend over his shoulder and running out the door.

"It's too early watch these boys act like idiots." Jenifer rubbed her eyes as she and the rest of the girls stood outside their tents.

"Protect me!" Gar screamed as he quickly hid behind Adrienne.

"Um, may I ask why you are dripping wet?" Kori said as she fixed her tiger onesie.

"These punks decided to spray us really sleeping." Roy said angrily.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of their air mattress." Karen smirked.

"Dick stole all the covers!" Roy yelled.

"Did not!" Dick argued while still over Wally's shoulders. "I had none of the covers."

"While ya'll talk about your bedroom situation, I'm going to talk to the loading crew." Donna said before fixing her hair and walking towards the mid-aged loading crew with the rest of the girls in tow.

"I'll start cooking us a quick breakfast that way we can leave as soon as they're done packing everything." Victor said as he dashed for the picnic table, "And before they pack the stove."

"Wait, girls." Garth called as he chased after them, "You can't flirt with them, you'll distract them."

"Your point is?" Karen crossed her arms as she stopped.

"We need to them to get this done so we can leave." Gar said as he appeared at Garth's side with the other boys.

"I never thought I would hear that from Gar." Dick smirked, "he actually wants to get to school. But he does have a point. As soon as the loaders have all of Bruce's stuff packed, we're leaving."

"And do you really want to go to school in that?" Roy pointed as the girls' pajamas, especially Kori's onesie.

"We DO have to pack…" Toni said unsurely as she looked back at the tent.

"But they're so muscular…" Karen looked at the loaders before biting her lip in thought, "Fine, we'll start packing and get dressed." Karen pouted.

"If we pack fast enough, we could probably still talk to them." Donna said, trying to cheer Karen up as they walked towards their tent.

"Using girl's only weaken against them." Dick smirked, "Smart. I'll give you points."

"Girls love looking good." Roy rose his eyebrows as the guys walked back to their tent. "There was no way they were going to go to school in their pajamas."

"If it wasn't against dress code, I'd wear pajamas every day." Gar ran to be the first one to enter the tent.

"That's actually why you're single." Victor chuckled.

"Dude, I'm single because there's too many people to choose from." Gar grin before carelessly stuffing everything in his bag.

"Shit. That essay that we were supposed to do…" Garth slapped his forehead before falling into his air mattress.

"Boy, school is going to be a mess for you." Wally laughed.

"Isn't it going to be for everyone?" Dick chuckled as all the boys enjoyed their last moments of camping.

XXX

"Jenifer!" Mrs. Fult slammed her hand on Jenifer's desk, waking her from her sleep.

"I'm sorry." Jenifer rubbed her eyes, "I've had a long weekend."

"I would've expected my top student to be dozing off in my class." Mrs. Fult shook her head, "I'm disappointed in you."

"Yes ma'am." Jenifer sighed before running her hand through her amber hair. _I really should have slept instead of wasting my time thinking if Kid Flash was right._ Jenifer thought while copying the notes from the board. Even though Wally had walked her to her tent and kissed her goodnight, she was restless. She stay up replaying every possible situation that could happen if Kid Flash was right. If she was better than robbing banks. That she should join him. But all the results were scary, losing the only people that only cared about her, losing everything she's worked so hard for, losing all the trust she's been earning from Madam Rouge. If she switched, heroes would think she was up to no good while villains would think she was going soft.

"Hey," A voice said as it tapped her shoulder, dispersing all of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She whispered as she turned around and realized it was just Wally.

"You okay?" Wally flashed a smile, trying to cheer her up.

"Just tired." Jenifer said as the bell rang, "Look at that, one period down, six more to go."

"Don't forget lunch." Wally added as he picked up his books, "Here's my notes if you need them."

"I can get by on my own." Jenifer smirked as she stood up and started walking with Wally out in the hallway.

"Speaking of lunch, want to join the group at our lunch table?" He suggest as he nudged her shoulder.

"I don't think all those snobby preppy blondes would approve." Jenifer said before Wally wrapped his hands around her.

"But I approve," Wally flashed a flirtatious smile while Jenifer rolled her eyes.

"Get to class." Jenifer push him off of her.

"No kisses?" Wally rose his eyebrows.

"You can kiss my fist if you really want to." Jenifer monotoned.

"Pass. See you at lunch, babe." Wally said before walking the other way.

"I swear, that boy…" Jenifer rolled her eyes before walking towards her class, a little light headed.

"Jenifer!" Simon said as he ran up to her, "Any chance you want to ditch this place?"

"Depends." Jenifer yawned, "For what reason."

"An important one that I can't say with all of these civilians around." Simon said before pull her towards the nearest exit.

"Man, Karen is going to decapitate me for missing another practice." Jenifer sighed.

"Who the hell is Karen? And what were you doing with Wally West?" Simon asked suspiciously before running towards the parking lot.

"Karen is cheer captain. Remember, I did that stupid decision and decided to cheer because it'd make me look more of a civilian." Jenifer pointed to where Simon's mustang was parked, "And Wally's a friend. What's the issue?"

"The hive, they're all in prison. We need to make a plan to help them escape." Simon explained as they both jumped in the car, "I'm hoping about 5ish. You know, when traffic is busy, no one will-"

"Right now, we have to go right now." Jenifer said in panic. "Kyd Wykkyd… he has something important to do and if we don't get him back before lunch, he'll lose something. It's important to both of us."

"Then let's go break out our friends." Simon said before both of them slipped off their hologram rings. For the first time since school started, See-more actually saw the true Jinx shine through. _This is what she is destined to do._

Xxx

"I need all the details," Ivy flipped her hair as leaned into her desk.

"Oh, Ivy. It was most glorious! We did so many of the activities you told me about. We did the campfire and fishing and swimming. We even played truth or dare and capture the flag."

"We won by the way." Gar said as he sat across from Kori.

"You were there too?" Ivy pointed her nicely coated nails.

"Yeah," Gar smiled, "And a bunch of other people. We stayed in these huge tents, it doesn't get more campier than that."

"Campier?" Ivy giggled. "That's not even a word."

"I'm making it a word." Gar smiled.

"So anything new happen during this AMAZING camping trip?" Ivy nudged Kori, "Any campfire romance brewing?"

"Uh," Kori bite her lip as she tried to avoid the question, "My friend Donna and Roy are finally the official."

"Donna?" Ivy asked.

"Total babe. If you want to meet her, she'll be at the game." Gar said before the teacher started to silence the class.

"Okay, I hope you kids read ya'll book, bec-" the teacher was interrupted by a sudden ringtone filling the air. "Turn off the phones, NOW!"

"Sorry." Kori and Gar said as the same time.

"I must go." Kori said to the teacher because running towards the door, "I will have an excused signed tomorrow."

"That was the nurse that called," Gar lied before grabbing his stuff and walking towards the door. "I have unfinished medical papers to fill out. I totally spaced this morning. I hope you don't mind if I go now."

"Proceed." The teacher snapped, "But you are responsible for your own work."

"Yeah, yeah." Gar mocked after the door closed behind him, "Now all I have to do is get rid of this stupid backpack." Gar thought aloud before hastily running down the hall and halted to a stop when he came to him locker. He felt his body heat rise as he fiddled in the combination and started to attempt to stuff his huge backpack in his tiny locker.

"Need help?" Said a voice from behind him.

"Nah, I think I got it." Gar said before turning around to see who he was talking to. He immediately regretted as he felt his heart dropped to his toes as he stared at the girl with shock, "How?"

"What do you mean how?" The girl chuckled back, "You just try to actually fit your stuff in your locker instead of trying to cram everything in there. Like this." She started to carefully put his backpack into his locker as Gar stood back, speechless.

"But…" It was the only thing he could mutter before his phone went off again.

"Are you going to answer that?" The girl pointed to his pocket where his phone was buzzing.

Gar quickly shook his head, trying to get out what felt like a daydream and sprinted down the hall, leaving the girl alone and confused.

He quickly went through a side exit and looked around to make sure there were no cameras or any nearby civilians before taking off his holographic ring and shapeshifted into an eagle and flying off into the direction of Jump City Prison.

_How could she be here? _Gar asked himself as his mind filled with question about the girl he just saw_, Last time I saw her was at Murakami High School! This can't be possible, it's almost like the universe is teasing me by giving me her but no giving me the real deal. The real, Terra. The one I fell for._

His thought quickly scattered as the sound of the prison's alarm came into range. He flew out of the clouds and immediately saw a few figures moving towards the front entrance.

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire squealed as he shapeshifted back to his normal form and he got an unexpected bone-crushing hug from her, "It has been a while since we saw each other."

"Where's Robin?" Raven said as she appeared out of air.

"Coming." Cyborg said as he pushed buttons on his metallic arm, "But we don't have the time to wait on him-"

Cyborg was quickly cut off by the sound of a roaring engine and they all turned to see Robin arriving on his R-Cycle. "Titans, we have a prison break in by the Hive Five. I'm assuming its See-More and Jinx for the fact they were the only two member not to get arrested yesterday. The faster we catch them, the less time they have to have to help any other villains escape." Robin explained as they ran through the front entrance and passed through the halls, getting steps closer to the jail cells.

"What happened to the security?" Cyborg asked as his arms quickly turned into a sonic cannon.

"Probably held hostage." Raven monotoned, "For leverage."

"Titans," Robin yelled the second they entered the giant concrete jail sector where prisoners were already running wild. "Go!"

"How do we know where the Hive Five is?" Cyborg asked as he blasted five criminals into a wall.

"We cannot harm these people." Starfire reminded as she flew in the air, "I'll search for the Hive Five."

"Try to put them back in their cells." Robin said as he threw some tiny smoke bombs on the ground which quickly covered the air with smoke as Robin hastily grabbed the confused prisoners and started stuffing them into a cell.

"One problem…" Beast Boy said before watching Raven form black inky bubbles around prisoners, "There's like a hundred escapees."

"Come here sweetcakes." A muscular prisoner commented as Starfire flew by, "I got a package of you."

"So do I." Starfire furious said through her teeth as her eyes shined bright green. She twisted her body sharply to get a fierce kick into the prisoners gut, knocking him onto the ground.

"Robin." Cyborg yelled as he blasted prisoners away from Raven as a giant green gorilla went around picking up the unconscious criminals and harshly throwing them into different cells. "This is fairly easy. Easier than I thought."

"None of these criminals have powers." Raven commented as she adjusted her hood, hiding her face. "This was a distraction."

"The Hive Five knew we would be occupied by settling this mess." Starfire said as she melted the locks of the cells, making it impossible for them to get out.

"They're in the private sector!" Robin said as Starfire quickly grabbed his arm as flew at her top speed through the many hallways as Beast Boy is cheetah form followed right behind them. A large boom filled the prison while the walls shook as a result. "That's not good." Robin said as they arrived at the entrance of the private sector where the city usually kept criminals with 'special abilities' and only saw a cloud of dust cover the entire sector.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you think this is?" Beast Boy said as he was in human form again and tried to look through the dust.

"Shit." The word escaped Robin's lips as the dust settled, and revealing that every criminal in that sector was free. He immediately started throwing explosive disks at almost every target he saw while Starfire threw her powerful starbolts through the crowd.

"We can't let any of them escape!" Cyborg yelled as he blasted Overload, who was trying to escape by the light fixtures.

"Look who arrived." Jinx spat as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Boy Blunder and his usual squad." Gizmo said as Robin shot a death glance under his mask. "I thought you fired them."

"You will be the fired!" Starfire said as she quickly flew towards the tween and started shooting starbolts at him.

"Ahh!" Gizmo screamed before flying off on his jet-pack.

"You titans, have bigger problems to worry about." Mammoth grumbled as he ran towards Beast Boy who quickly shapeshifted into a gorilla, "Like me."

"Cy, try to get as many criminals as you can into the cells." Robin yelled as he quickly backflipped to avoid blasts from Dr. Light.

"There's like fifteen of the grossest monsters roaming around." Cy yelled, "How is that even possible?"

"Are you forgetting we've done the impossible before?" Robin said as he threw a few explosive disks towards Dr. Light, but were torn apart as they were blasted with powerful light beams.

"Your little toys won't work for me, Robin." Dr. Light spat before blasting Robin into the nearby wall.

"Are we going to have to do this again?" Raven looked Dr. Light in the eye and watch his face turn pale.

"No, no, no." Dr. Light shaked as he tried to step backwards, "Please don't take me back to that dark place."

"Azarath Metrion...ZINTHOS!" Raven chanted as her eyes turned a deep black and the concrete around Dr. Light started to turn into a cage. Raven smiled before getting knocked down by a powerful hex.

"Not all of us are that easy." Jinx evilly smiled as she moved towards the cloaked girl.

"Oh really?" Raven said as her inky magic wrapped around loose concrete pieces and were shot towards Jinx, "Considering that you're part of the Hive makes you easy."

"Watch out!" Starfire called before being thrown into a wall feet from the two in battle. "I will get your butt." Starfire said as she pushed her hair out of her face and flew at her top speed towards the giant, monster Cinderblock and kicked him right in his concrete kneecap.

"Star! A little help." Beast Boy yelled before morphing into a T-Rex and starters to eat the heads of abnormal sized gingerbread man created by Mother Mae-Eye.

"They are your friends, not food. Children!" Mother Mae-Eye shrieked as she was thrown in a cell by power starbolt.

"Damn it." Cyborg breathed as he watched overload disappear somewhere in the electrical system.

"Looking for me?" Control Freak asked with a smirk as we wiggled his fingers.

"Dude, are you serious asking me into a challenge?" Cyborg laughed, "I could knock you out in one punch." Without anyone moving a muscle, Control Freak was knocked into the ground unconscious, leaving Cyborg in a confused state.

"He was getting annoying." Robin smirked as a big rumble traveled through the building. They both looked and saw a giant hole was blown through one of the concrete walls as their jaws dropped to the floor.

"No..." Raven groaned as her eyes turned dark black and a inky wall went and covered the enormous hole in wall.

"What!" Billy screamed while he punched the dark-transparent wall.

"Let me handle this wannabe bitch." Jinx snapped as she walked towards the cloaked empath.

"I'd like to see you try." Raven groaned as Jinx started shooting hex after hex at the empath. A dark, magic force-field started to form around the empath, trying to protect her while she kept the wall up.

"Titans, they're trapped. Lock them up." Robin yelled.

"Easier said than done." Beast Boy snarled as he turned into a giant python and wrapped Mumbo into a tight hug and threw him into a cell.

"Kyd Wykkyd, why not make a teleporting thing and getting us out of here?" Mammoth asked as he scratched his head.

"Because he's too busy being a scum to do so." Gizmo said as he shot a rocket to chase Starfire.

"This is taking too long." See-More complained, "This was supposed to be in and out."

"Stop hiding in your little bubble, you scared little bird." Jinx yelled as her hexes pounded off the magic. Raven rolled her eyes at the weak hexes before her eyes landed on Kyd Wykkyd. She felt heat travel through her body while sparks flew from her forcefield and wall. Suddenly, she was knocked out of her levitation state as she fell to the ground.

"Uh oh." Raven murmured as she watched her magic incased wall, that was the only way keeping the criminals from escaping, exploded into black sparks.

"Wow," And evil grin wrapped onto Jinx's face, "Looks like you're having bad luck controlling your powers. It's just not your lucky day." Jinx laughed before throwing a power hex into Raven's abdomen.

"Jinx, stop messing around and let's go!" See-More said before he took off through the hole in the wall.

"Raven!" Beast Boy ran to her side and quickly checked her pulse.

"The criminals…" Starfire said before she threw some final starbolt at them but all was left was their shadows.

"We have to get Raven home," Robin said before looking at the hole that they escaped from, "We'll just have to worry about the criminals later."

"She's unconscious." Cyborg said as he picked her up and handed her to Starfire, "You're the only one who can get her to the tower fast enough. Beast Boy will go with you, but you have to hurry. We'll meet you as soon as we can."

Starfire just nodded before flying off at her top speed as Beast Boy morphed into a falcon and took off into the sky.

"How did we fail this mission?" Robin sighed before looking off in the direction of the tower.

Xxx

"_Is she okay?"_

"_She's just healing herself, Beast Boy."_

"_Her vitals seem normal."_

"_Oh, do we buy her the chocolates or a teddy bear or maybe a giant balloon?"_

"_Star, she's fine."_

"_I don't even think she likes chocolates, or teddy bears…"_

"_She likes waffles…"_

"_No, last time we tried to make waffles, the whole common room was filled with batter."_

"_I cleaned it up…"_

It was all Raven could hear as she slowly woke up from what seemed like a terrible dream. "What is going on?" Raven murmured as she held her head, which was pounding from the previous battle. "I have the world's most awful headache."

"Raven!" Beast Boy said as he ran to the white bed she was laying on in the medical room, "You're okay."

"I told you." Cyborg said with a smile, "The girl knows how to take care of herself."

"Do you guys happen to have any aspirin?" Raven groaned while pulling her legs into her chest so she lay her head on her knees.

"Oh, I will get that!" Starfire insisted as she quickly to the cabinets and started to rummage through them.

"What happened out there, Rae?" Beast Boy rubbed his hands together nervously.

"I don't know." Raven sighed as she hide her face in her hood, "Did they get away?"

"We managed to catch Mother Mae-Eye, Doctor Light, and Control freak." Cyborg started to check to her scan.

"Which leaves Cinderblock, Overload, Mumbo and the whole Hive gang running around the city." Robin said emotionlessly

"But we haven't had any reports from them. I personally think they are hiding away and not trying to get caught again." Starfire said happily as she handed Raven a cup of cold water and a bottle of Tylenol.

"Just give them a day," Robin smirked, "I bet they'll be celebrating their freedom by robbing a bank or store."

"Ironic," Cyborg muffled. "Raven, I did a body scan on you while you were unconscious and turns about the hit from Jinx isn't the reason why you shut down, it was your brain. Your brain itself just turned everything off."

"I do not understand." Starfire ran her hand through her hair.

"I lost control." Raven said flatly and emotionless as she got off the white bed and headed towards her room.

"Raven, where are you going?" Beast Boy asked.

"School." Raven said before walking out of the room.

Robin just sighed harshfully before walking out into the hallway with Starfire following, "Robin, what is causing you this distress?" Starfire asked as they entered the empty common room.

"Starfire, we lost." Robin managed as he let his glove glide through his spikes of hair.

"Robin, it will be okay. We have lost plentiful of times but in the end we won. It is just a delay, but I promise you, we will catch these criminals." Starfire said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No, Star. You don't get it!" Robin snapped, "We've defeated these criminals before. Hell, we've made these criminals almost beg for mercy before. It's this stupid law that makes us attend that stupid school."

"Robin…" Starfire said softly, trying to comfort the distressed teenager, but he refused her help.

"We are getting weak. We are getting distracted." Robin said angrily.

"We did the best that we could." Starfire started to fill the tension bubble up in her too.

"It's not good enough!" Robin yelled. "We are so distracted by school that we don't train or strategize, hell, I haven't seen my own team for three days straight!"

"We are trying our best to handle all these things that are thrown to us." Starfire angrily pointed her finger into Robin chest, "If you can't respect that we are busy trying to manage two lives in one body, then you need to…" She stumbled on her words as she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks, "I cannot imagine our own leader thinks we are weak." Starfire spun, not wanting to hear anything else he had to say, before storming out of the room.

Xxx

"Should I?" Adrienne whispered to herself while standing by the glass door at the school's entrance. She was mentally debating if it was a smart idea of rushing out of the tower to talk to Lance_. He probably won't even be here. But if I leave, I could lose the only chance to talk to him. _She quickly held her head as she felt the pounding slowly come back, Great.

"Need some help opening the door?"

Adrienne heart fell to her feet as he immediately recognized the voice, "Lance…" The word unexpectingly escaped her lips as she quickly wrapped him into a hug. It was as if her body wanted one thing while her mind wanted another. Before she knew it, she had pulled him close to her and was incapacitated in a passionate kiss. "You're back." She whispered as they parted.

"Of course I'm came back," Lance tucked her hair behind her ear, "I just couldn't be away from you." Adrienne almost melted at his words.

Almost.

"Why aren't you at school?" Adrienne asked as he searched her eyes.

"Slept through my alarm," Lance said as he grabbed Adrienne's hand, "why don't we just ditch today and just get some coffee instead. I could use it."

"Yeah," Adrienne nodded while she started to walk away from the school. "Lance, I have to talk to you."

"About?" He lifted his eyebrow as if nothing was wrong.

"About us." Adrienne stopped walking and looked at the ground, "I know your secret, Lance." It was all she could manage in a whisper.

Immediately his face and he knew actually what she was talking about. "Adrienne, I never wanted you to get caught up in this."

"I'm your girlfriend, I thought I was supposed to know you better than anybody else." Adrienne's voice cracked as she felt heat travel through her body, "I don't even know who you are."

"Adrienne." He grabbed both her hands and pulled it up to his face, "What I was doing was in the past, I didn't have a purpose. I felt useless, and I had this power, this power that drove my family away from me, this power that only makes me feel evil. But with you, I actually matter now, I have something to look forward to. I didn't know what I was doing, but now I know that you're all I need because my feelings for you can overcome this power."

"I've been surrounded by evil my whole life," Adrienne breathed, "I know what it feels like to not matter. Let me help you change, change for the better. I know we can move past this." Adrienne rested her forehead on his, "we can overcome this. But only if you give it up..."

"Yes." Lance nodded before planting a kiss on her lips, "For you, anything."

"I have something to tell you." Adrienne said, stopping Lance from giving her another kiss. "I-it's hard t-to say."

"Anything, remember?" Lance rubbed her cheek.

Adrienne closed her eyes, trying to contain all of her emotions_. Just spit it out, Raven. He needs to know the truth._ "Garfield and I kissed." She barely whispered.

"What?" Lance face changed from sincere to confused, "When did this happen?"

"At camp," Adrienne swallowed, "We were away from everyone and it just happened."

"How did you let this happen?" A flash of anger grew on his face but was quickly replaced by kindness. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're mine." Lance pulled her close and wiped a tear that had just fallen onto Adrienne's cheek. "Just do me a favor. Stay away from Garfield. I can lose you to him."

"I promise." Adrienne smiled before pulling him in for a kiss.

Xxx

"Since we just review all the elements on the periodic table, there will be a test this Thursday on all element and their spelling. There's a few minutes left of class, so please study quietly with your lab partner." The teacher said as everyone groaned at the sound of the upcoming test.

"I rock at the elements." Gar said as he turned towards Adrienne, "I've been studying them since I was like five."

"You know that there has been newly discovered elements since then?" Adrienne asked, not daring to look in his blue eyes.

"Crap," Gar said as a smile started to appear on his face, "I guess you'll have to study with me."

"But I already know most of the elements." Adrienne monotoned.

"Yeah, but you really want to let you best friend to fail?" Gar said with a toothy grin.

"I'm pretty sure Jenifer takes advanced chemistry, there's no way she'll fail."

"Harsh." Gar joked. "What's up with you, through?"

"What do you mean?" Adrienne asked without making eye contact.

"Like that," Gar sighed, "You won't even look me in the eyes."

"Well, I'm not exactly supposed to be talk to you." Adrienne whispered so Gar could barely hear it.

"Says who?" Gar raised his eyebrow.

"My boyfriend." Adrienne said flatly that left a string in Gar's body.

As if perfect timing, the bell rang, cutting their conversation short. "Can we at least talk about this?" Gar said as he watched Adriel stuff her things into her bag.

"There's nothing to talk about." Adrienne said coldly before walking out the classroom.

**Xxx**

**Any questions that weren't answered in this chapter should be answered in next chapter. **

**So, I am making a vow on New Year's. I have to update every 15 days or less. That's going to be my new system. I know I've been slacking a lot but I want to pick myself up and give ya'll the chapters ya'll deserve. Okay, I love you guys!**

**Next Chapter Summary: Ivy finds out somethings she shouldn't. How is she going to take it? Scarlet is going to make her move. Maybe some Kitten appearance. Maybe, I'm not sure yet. Some Flinx and RobStar. Titans spent some quality time together, is it going to blow up in their face? Some criminal actions, who should they fight? Gar fights for his girl, but is it Terra or Adrienne? And a ton of a lot other stuff.**

**Review goal: 237**


	26. Chapter 26: Wednesday

Hey titaneers. How has ya'll year been? I hope it's all going good. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get out. A lot of things happened that enabled my time to write. The most horrific thing that happened was my laptop keyboard broke… I cried… for ten days. I've been trying to write the story on any break I have at school in the computer lab and I also tried at my dad's home office, but he's always in there. So remember last chapter where I said I had a new system in play for me writing that would get ya'll a lot more updates? Well, a lot of ya'll had questions so I am just going to briefing explain my system. I'm also going to (probably) post it on my profile. Because of this system, I owe you guys a couple of chapters and I will try my best to get the chapters in and get myself caught up.

My system.

Rule 1: Post every 15 days or less. If not, I don't get to watch Netflix for the rest of month.

Rule 2: Everyday write at least 1,000 words a day.

Rule 3: For every Netflix episode/movie or comic book I read/watch, I watch to write 1000 words.

It's a pretty simple system but it should get the work done. Okay moving on. I am going to start replying to a few comment, even if there's no questions in them, especially suggestions.

Jweaks2016: Yup, Terra's in the story now. A lot of people were requesting her because of the fact that she was seen going to a high school in the last episode of Teen Titans. I had to keep the people happy. I actually wasn't planning on adding her in the story at the moment, but I figured why not since poor Beast Boy hasn't experienced enough high school drama yet. I mean, he's currently going through trying to settle things with Adrienne but, really… you guys are blood thirsty for drama and I ready to give it to ya'll. Plus, I really didn't included him in my early chapters so I'm trying to give him his spotlight. Oh, and don't lose hope in the BBRae ship. I want to get all ships a little spotlight and trust me, you'll see a lot of ships throughout this story. But never give up on BBRae. And I love Wally West with my entire soul.

TheUltimateStar: I died laughing… I don't think Kori knows the whole 'hoes before bros', but she'll figure out really quickly that she should have never kept secrets from Ivy… Getting exciting?

Jade4839: I wish I could make it that easy and just let them run off into the sunset… but everything's more complicated. But I got the best smile out of your review.

Emily The Avenger: I absolutely love your idea on who Red-X should be, and I loved the thought you put into it. I might use it. You see, in this story, Red-X will always be a mystery, and right when you think you know who it is, I'll turn the tables, and your ideas would definitely turn a lot of tables. I want to hear more ideas from you because I really like your style.

Okay now question time….

So Emily The Avenger has a couple questions I would love to answer.

Q: Do you play Minecraft? Specifically Minecraft Story Mode?

A: I actually spent a couple of summers playing Minecraft on my computer but I find it a lot easier on my phone. I haven't got the chance to download the Story Mode, but if you want me to join like a survival server so we can play together, then just private message me the details. I would absolutely love to play with you; it'd be so much fun!

Q: Will any peeps be revealed to any other peeps any time soon? Specifically BB or Rae?

A: YASSSS. Especially with a pair of best friends.

Q: Are Toni and Garth kinda like a half couple or whatever? I didn't really catch that... I mean, not an actual item, but almost...?

A: They are more of a really close best friend type. I'm pretty sure their relationship will grow more, but it will take time. Plus, I like Garth being single for the moment.

Q: I have a feeling I know, but what was Dick's "masterpiece" on Wally's back? Heh heh heh...

A: I know there might have been a bit of confusion there, but it was 'Dumbass' and little drawing that I think you know. Oh, Richard. Always so clever.

Q:I can't and don't recall this, but does Lance wear contacts so his eyes aren't red?

A: I really don't remembering mentioning anything about his eyes, but no, his eyes are a natural color. The thing with Kyd Wykkyd, he's actually like any other teenager (looks like one), expect for his powers. He wears a really covering costume so no one will think it's actually Lance. He doesn't want his name to go that public because he's still running from a couple things from his troubled past.

Q: Is this the chapter where something terrible happens, like something goes horribly wrong or whatevs, like someone gets hurt really bad in a battle? Cause that would be intense and dramatic. And probably filled with 'the romance', as Kori would say.

A: Well, there's a battle in this chapter. And all the Titans fight in it. And there will be 'the romance' but also some of 'the drama'.

Q: Will Hotspot be in this story? What about Red Star, or Thunder and Lightning? Or Kole or Gnarrk or Jericho or Pantha or Herald or Bushido or Kilowatt or...

A: Kilowatt, I think he's from a different universe so I'm not going to put him in my story. Pantha will probably guest star in a few chapters but I don't think she'll be a main role anytime soon. Jericho, Hotspot, and Herald are going to be in the story. Their parts are amazing in the story. Kole is actually in this chapter! Thunder, Lightning, and Red Star are probably going to appear for the titans, but not in the high school.

Q: What if Raven babysat Melvin, Timmy and Teether?

A: That is a fantastic idea! It is definitely happening! Thank you for the idea.

Here are some more questions from a guest.

Q: Will there be more writing about the titans outside of school (as heroes)?

A: Yes, I'm planning on doing a lot more Titans scenes since they've been off their hero duties for almost the whole weekend.

Q: I want to find out the way Starfire reacts when talking to robin, is she going to act the same way as when she was dating Xavier?

A: Xavier was her first boyfriend, but because they are two different people, she will react differently.

Q: Could Ivy maybe find out about Dick and Kori at the bombfire party? (more of a suggestion then question)

A: That would be a great idea! Unless, it happens ealier.

Q: Are you gonna add Jason Todd into the story? Maybe he could have a crush on Kori and Dick could get all over protective and get in a huge fight with his adoptive brother.

A: Jason Todd? In this story? How are you reading my mind? I love Jason Todd and he is definitely going to play a role in this story.

Q: Is Tim and Damien going to be included as well?

A: I will have a couple of chapters with them, but they won't have a big role like Jason Todd.

Q: Are Kori and Ivy going to stay friends when Ivy finds about Kori and Dick?

A: Since Ivy is new in town, she doesn't have many friends, especially close ones so she isn't going to give up Kori that easily, but then again in Ivy's book, Dick is a heartless weasel. Ivy would do anything to stop her best friend from being stolen from her, even if it meant hurt Kori in the process.

Okay, enough questions and you've waited long enough. Grab you electronic device, get comfy in your bed and prepare yourself for this chapter.

By Day One Way, By Night Another

Chapter 26, Wednesday.

Robin woke up to a sudden flash of pain jolting towards his back and torso as he turned to his side, half-asleep. "Damn," He murmured as he sat up on his rectangular, metal bed and tried to rub his sore back with his aching hands.

Ever since they failed their mission back at the prison two days ago, Robin's been on high alert for anything and everything. He turned his head and felt another ache from his neck as he read the clock. _3:47? I'm not going to get any sleep if I don't stop this soreness. _With that, he got up and headed for the common room, where there was bound to medicine for his screaming muscles.

The streets have been quiet since the prison outbreak, no robberies, no attacks, not even petty theft. But the escaped criminals had to make an appearance soon, and Robin was ready for it. He's been training more than rabbits breed. He tested his breaking point, over and over until he wasn't physically able to go on. He needed to be ready, to take down the criminals and not fail another mission. He felt as if the prison outbreak was all of his fault. He should had forced more training days, more strategy meetings, or at least talk to his other team mates to see how they've been holding up with the whole school situation. Besides seeing Starfire in her civilian form, all he got from the other titans was small talk when they'd happen to pass each other in the hallway.

Robin carefully and quietly made it to the kitchen and started to slowly open cabinets trying to find anything that would soothe his muscles. After about three minutes of looking in different medicine cabinets, he finally found a label that he recognized. It was muscular pain reliever he used to take when he was training with Batman. _Oh, how he loved to train until there was no breath left and everything was numb. _Robin quickly consumed the pills with a glass of water before he sat himself on the counter and started to let his mind drift back to the days of the Dynamic Duo.

_THUMP!_

His thought were scattered as the loud sound ringed through the tower. Robin immediately jumped of the counter and rapidly sprinted towards the direction where the sound came from. _It sounded like something bumping against the wall, something big. Or maybe it was the sound of the doors being broken into. Did the criminals come back to get revenge for arresting them the first time? I don't have enough time to wake the other Titans. I guess this will be a solo mission. _Robin thought as he blindly ran. He finally came to the doors that the sound came from and without thought, he ferociously busted through the metal doors and positioned himself in a fighting stances.

"Robin, what the hell are you doing?" A familiar monotone voice said, causing Robin to jump up into a normal stand and start rubbing the back of his head.

"Wh-what are you g-guys doing in here?" Robin stuttered as his cheeks burned.

"We are training…" Starfire said as she held a weight in her hand, "Why else would we be in the training room?"

"Star thought we should start doing morning training session so we can keep in shape." Cyborg explained as he also had weights in his metallic hands, "Plus it's a great stress reliever."

"Dude, you looked like a chimpanzee, barging in here and waving yourself everywheres." Beast Boy laughed as he tried replaying Robin's glorious break in.

"Isn't that how you always look Beast Boy?" Raven fired as she levitated within the warm air, trying to lift blocks of concrete and hurling them at Beast Boy.

"Hey!" Beast Boy shook his head before turning into a gorilla and swinging an equal sized block towards Raven's blocks that were getting closer and closer to him.

"Care to join, birdy?" Cyborg laughed before moving on to see how much he could bench press.

"You know, I am beating you." Starfire smirked as she swung her ponytail and put more lead on her weights.

"How long have you guys been down here?" Robin asked before picking up a bo-staff and start swinging it into a punching-bag.

"Since 3." Raven monotoned before sending dark energy blast towards Beast Boy, who was currently a tiger.

"Star, I just added 20 more pounds. I'm winning now." Cyborg devilishly smiled.

"Not everything is a competition." Robin joked.

"Then why do you always act like we are competing with someone?" Starfire said with a hint of coldness before glaring at him.

"Star, I was joking." Robin stated flatly as he started to hit the punching-bag at all angles with his bo-staff.

"Were you also joking when you yelled at me?" Starfire put her hands on her hips, letting the sweat chill her arms.

"I was angry." Robin said as he started to hit harder.

"That isn't an excuse!" Starfire yelled as her eyes glowed green, "You had no right to let your aggression out on me! To yell at me! To make me feel bad!" She furiously dropped the weights on the ground before storming towards the door. "I am done training." She said flatly as she let the doors close behind her.

"Damn it!" Robin yelled before swing his bo-staff hard onto the punching-bag, gashing a hole into it.

"Is it me, or is there a lot of tension in here?" Beast Boy asked before Cyborg threw him a look.

"Man, you okay?" Cyborg asked as he watched his furious friend sit himself onto a cold, metal bench.

"Sure." Robin muttered before wiping his sweat off with a towel, "I should get ready for school." He tossed the towel around the back of his neck before walking out.

"What just happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"They're both going through a lot." Cyborg suggested, "Stress from school and being a hero. It's a lot, man."

"Aren't we all?" Raven monotoned as multiple spell books started to levitate around her.

"I'm actually pretty calm." Beast Boy said as he tried to pick up one of Starfire's weights, but instead he fell forward.

"Grass strain, those are more than 500 pounds." Cyborg busted out laughing.

"I can do it." Beast Boy pried at the weights.

"I have better changes wearing a fluffy pink dress than you picking up those weights." Raven said with her eyes closed.

"Is that a bet I hear?" Beast Boy smirked.

"Nope." Raven said as her books slammed shut and she stepped down to the ground. "I'm going to make me some breakfast. Please don't join me. I need the quiet."

"You just have an hour of quiet." Cyborg chuckled.

"An hour full of grunting and comments of who's winning in the competition of who can lift more and different times of animal sounds and to top it off I got a full blown argument blown into my ear. It was anything but quiet." Raven rolled her eyes under her hood.

"I only shape-shifted into like 20 animals, tops." Beast Boy said proudly.

"I don't care." Raven said as she left for the kitchen.

"Want to go one one-on-one?" Cyborg said with a devilry smile.

"Oh you're on!" Beast Boy smiled before turning into an eagle.

Xxx

"Good morning, neighbor." Lance said as he shook Jinx's bed.

"Doesn't anybody understand that this is MY room?" Jinx said flatly before pulling the clovers over herself. "I will kill you if you try to wake me up again."

"It's time to go." Lance pulled her covers straight off her bed.

"Ughh." Jinx said as she grabbed her pillow and covered her face with it.

"Come on! Before anybody else wakes up." Lance said as he started to throw cloths onto her bed.

"Why are you in such a rush? And why are you so happy?" Jinx questioned as she lifted her body from the bed.

"I'm not happy, just very content." Lance corrected.

"Why are you content?" Jinx rolled her catlike eyes while running her fingers through her bumble-gum hair.

"Me and Adrienne. Ever since we talked, things have been going great. Absolutely great." Lance sat down as Jinx grabbed some clothes and headed towards her bathroom to change.

"Adrienne and I." Jinx corrected as she walked out wearing ripped maroon skinny jeans, a loose black shirt with matching converses.

"Oh whatever." Lance rolled his eyes, "You ready?"

"Yes, I'm just going to show up at school with my stunning pink hair." Jinx's words coated with sarcasm. "Why are you being so impatience?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Lance asked as he watched Jinx's appearance disappear into Jenifer's as she slipped on her silver ring.

"Because I can." Jennifer placed a hand on her hip. "We talk about it on the walk over there."

"I'm not walking." Lance remarked with no emotion as she looked at him with confusion, "And neither are you." A black portal suddenly swirled around the room and engulfed both of them.

They were both thrown in a dark alleyway that was only a couple of street away from their school. "WHAT THE HELL?" Jennifer yelled as she held the ground. "A warning would have been nice."

"Hey, I'm going to teleport us there." Lance smirked as Jennifer sent a powerful glare.

"Asshole." She dusted herself off before she started walking without him. Lance rolled his eyes at her stubbornness and anger as he walked up to catch up with her. They walked in silence as the chilly air breezed between them while they got closer to the school.

"You're not really mad are you?" Lance asked as they walked through the fence that surrounded the school.

"You'll find out. Maybe you have some bad luck that needs to catch up with you, maybe not." Jennifer said with a smirk while opening the door to the school.

"I'll survive." Lance said emotionless, "What's up with you and that redhead kid, the one with the irksome amount of freckles?"

"Wally?" Jennifer tried to hide any unusualness in her voice. "We're just getting a little close."

"Do you think that a good idea?"

"You're getting close to Adrienne. Isn't that a bad idea?" Jennifer pestered as they walked into the courtyard.

Even though it was still early, people were scattered into their groups all across the courtyard. To no surprise, it easy for Jennifer to spot her group of friends that she spent the weekend with. They both walked over to the grassy spot of the courtyard where the group. Adrienne eyes immediately lit up as she caught a look of Lance, _They won't notice if I disappeared… _She thought as she walked away from the group to walk Lance to their usual spot underneath the oak tree.

"Jennifer!" Wally bounced off the picnic table he was sitting on to wrap Jennifer into a hug.

"It's too early for hugs." Jennifer pushed Wally away.

"Even his own girlfriend doesn't like him," Dick laughed behind his sunglasses.

"At least my girlfriend is here." Wally childishly stuck out his tongue.

Gar laughed before slightly turning around to see Adrienne and Lance hand in hand underneath their oak tree. His smile fell from his face as he turned back to the crowd. "Dude," Victor said remorsefully, "Don't mop about, he just beat you to her."

"You saw that?" Gar said as his cheeks flushed pink.

"I saw you taking peeks at their relationship," Victor said as he looked back to the tree where Adrienne and Lance were.

Gar peered at the group to make sure they were too busy talking about something to intervene his and Victor's conversion. "I was just really hoping that they would've broken up. Then I could have swooped in and cheered her up then she'd realize how much I mean to her, then she'd proclaim her love to me at some huge event like prom or something."

Victor busted out laughing, "You really plan ahead, dontcha lil' man? Have you ever once considered how happy she might be with the man she's got now?"

"But we had a moment, and the moment felt so real." Gar whined sadly.

"Everyone has moments with other people," Victor put a hand on Gar's shoulder. "Jennifer and I had a real moment, but look who she's with now." He turned to see Jennifer roll her eyes at one of Wally's many pick-up lines. "I think she's happier with him than me. It's better to be the honorable man that lets the girl be happy than to be the selfish guy that just wants the girl. Make sense?"

"I guess." Gar looked down at the ground. "Thanks man, it really helped."

"I'm always here." Victor smiled as he saw Karen and Kori walking towards the crowd.

"Greetings glorious friends!" Kori chirped happily, "What a wonderful morning we are having!"

"Someone's awfully happy." Dick grinned before giving Kori a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't get me started on how she was bouncing the whole way over here," Karen laughed, "I swear my tired were going to fall off."

"Good, you could use a new car." Jennifer smirked.

"Stop hating on my beetle." Karen snickered, "Your little mustang is bound to fall apart any second now since it's almost fifty years old."

"That classic's a beauty." Victor defended, "It has the original engine and everything inside is retro."

"And joke's on you because the car isn't even mine." Jennifer crossed her arms with a smile on her face.

"She's right." Roy interrupted, "It's soon to be mine."

"You wish." Gar teased, "You probably couldn't afford it even after selling both your kidneys on the black-market."

"I've heard that the price for kidneys have gone up to 50,000 dollars." Garth smiled, "I mean, he'd be dead but he'll be able to afford it if he sells both."

"I'd give you my other kidney so you don't have to die," Wally smiled, "We ride together, we die together."

"Right about the dying part." Jennifer stated as she covered her face with her hand.

"I brought the wonderful nuts of dough." Kori said as she held up a box of two dozen glazed donuts.

"What's the occasion?" Victor opened the box and grabbed two donuts with his fingers.

"Beatrice's Donuts was having a special." Karen rolled her eyes, "She wouldn't stop squealing until I pulled into the drive-in."

"They are delicious, no?" Kori said mid-chew.

"You know the way to a man's heart." Wally munched.

"Through the bottomless pit that you call your stomach?" Dick laughed.

"You're just jealous." Wally waved.

"Oh, yes. Totally jealous." Dick said in the most sarcastic tone ever.

"You guys pumped for the football game?" Victor asked excitedly, "Two more days."

"I am not." Jennifer stretched her arms, "We have to cheer in front of like hundred people."

"Actually, more like hundreds." Toni said as she walked up to the crowd, "Sorry for the tardiness, I missed the trolley."

"It's all good, dude." Gar smiled. "Anyways, I'll have the biggest sign to cheer you guys on!"

"I'm not sitting by him." Roy crossed his arms.

"Unless your little girlfriend makes you." Garth teased as Roy's face turned beet red.

"Oh yeah, Donna's coming to the game." Jennifer said before she unknowingly looked passed the groups circle and catch a glimpse of Simon hanging around a couple blonde's that everyone called Kitten's bimbos. Jennifer felt a flash of guilt travel through her for ditching him this morning without any notice, but she quickly pushed the feeling away as Simon caught her looking his way and started to shake his head as if he were saying no.

The conversion started to fade to Jennifer while her mind traveled on what Simon's gesture meant. _He has no right to judge me, this is what I want my life to be in my civilian form. He's the one wasting his time on Kitten and her evil minions. She was the reason Jump City was covered in moths. Plus she's the brattiest person I know. Maybe he knows that Wally is slowly affecting the way I feel about how I want to live my life. But how could he possibly know that? Have I been making it obvious? Maybe that's why Lance asked about Wally this morning. Maybe See-More disapproves of Wally? Maybe he knows something I don't. Why am I worrying about this? _ Jennifer thought to herself but couldn't seem to shake the idea, _What if it was a signal to rob a bank or something? What if it's just because I ditched him? Or maybe the kiss we shared a long time ago, or at least it seemed like a long time ago._

Jennifer's thoughts dispersed into the air as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her tiny frame. Before she could say a word, she was lifted off her feet and pulled upside down, "What is happening?" She yelled as she was thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Babe, the bell rung like three minutes ago." Wally chuckled as he carried her, "And I told you I'd pick you up if you didn't start heading for class."

"I wasn't paying attention!" Jennifer started to throw punches at his back, "Let go of me!"

"I know, you were totally zoned out," Wally smiled as he walked into the building, "And no can do."

"Wally, there are people in here." Jennifer tried to cover her face with her bangs. "You are going to regret this I swear."

"I'm pretty sure I will," He said sarcastically as he set her down in front of their English class, "Better?" Wally said with the biggest smirk Jennifer's ever seen.

"Don't talk to me." Jennifer said flatly before swiftly turning and walked into the classroom.

"Whew, woman, am I right?" Wally smiled.

XXX

"Okay, so now that you know all the laws of exponents, I want you to complete pages 352-354 in the book." The teacher wrote the assignment of the blackboard, "You can partner-up but stay on subject, you have about fifteen minutes."

Gar immediately turned towards Kori and Ivy with a giant smile on his face. "Okay, so a man asks a farmer near a field, 'Sorry sir, would you mind if I crossed your field instead of going around it? You see, I have to catch the 4:23 train.' So then the farmer says, 'Sure, go right ahead. And if my bull sees you, you'll even catch the 4:11 one.'" He chuckled as the girls looked at him with confusion. "Get it 411?"

"Gar," Ivy said sweetly, "It needs work."

"Uh man," Gar slumped.

"Kori, where have you been during lunch? You haven't been going to our usual spot."

"Oh, I, um, had some extra work to do for my English class." Kori messed with the edge of her shirt, "I was there for my lunch period."

"Oh, okay." Ivy said happily while standing up, "I'm going to ask our math preacher about the extra credit. BRB." 

Gar turned to Kori, who was now messing with her hair due to her nervousness, as soon as Ivy got out of hearing range. "Why'd you lie?"

"Pardon?"

"You weren't with a teacher during lunch. You were with us." Gar lifted un eyebrow.

"You see, Richard is the past boyfriend of Ivy, and I don't want to trouble Ivy with sadness because Richard and I are in a relationship." Kori whispered.

"So you're going to hide your relationship from your best friend? Kori, it would hurt her a lot less if she heard it from you instead of someone else." Gar explained.

"Thank you." Kori weakly smiled, "I will try to find the right time to tell her."

"Just don't wait too long," Gar sighed as the bell rang, "because you might lose your chance."

"I'll talk to Richard about it." Kori gathered her books and started her way out of the classroom and into the hallway. Within minutes, she was walking through her English class doors and greeting Richard.

"Richard, do you think you can help me?" Kori said shyly.

"I'll help you with anything." Richard said softly as they sat down, "Is it homework?"

"No, it is more of a personal problem." Kori nodded as she twirled her hair in anxiousness.

Richard sat and listened to every single word she spoke with careness as she explained her certain situation with Ivy. He really couldn't help but to feel a little happy that she was dealing with the average teenage problem. He remembered when Starfire would tell Robin that all she really wanted was to feel like a normal human and for no one to look at her differently. But she would never get that, because he could never look at her as an average human being. She was so much more to him and he wanted to tell her, but promises with certain strict family members are keeping that from happening. Kori ran her fingers through her hair as she finished explaining.

"Honestly Kori, I think that you should-" But he staggered his last words as he clenched his jaws in anger. "What the hell?"

With a confused look on her face, Kori slowly turned her head towards where Richard was looking and her heart immediately dropped. "How?"

Standing by the teacher's desk, was a familiar boy with brown shaggy and leather jacket. After handing Mrs. Fult a note, he started walking down Kori and Richard's aisle. He paused behind his black sunglasses the moment he saw Kori.

"Miss me cutie?"

XXX

"Dude, look to this guy's wig!" Gar laughed as he shoved the giant history book into Wally's eyesight.

"Oh man, that's awesome." Wally copied the famous European's pose. "Do you think he had a ton of ladies after him?"

"More importantly, if I buy this powered wing, do you think a ton of ladies will be after me?" Gar made a furious pose.

"I think you should buy one and try it out yourself." Wally wiggled his eyebrows. "Show those ladies what their missing."

"Speaking of ladies, could I use your help?" Gar asked as he watched Wally scan a Europe map.

"Dude, I was hoping YOU could help me sort out all these problems that Europe caused." Wally joked before pushing the book aside and leaned into their table, "There there, fair child. The love doctor has come to solve all you're lady problems."

"Love doctor?" Gar chuckled, "lamest name ever."

"Don't hate on the love." Wally smiled, "Soon your results will be like my relationship with Jennifer."

"Isn't she currently mad at you?" Gar pointed out.

"I'm still in a relationship, aren't I? I'm irresistible to her." Wally smirked, "So what's this problem."

"Well, you see I went after one girl and failed at that because she had a boyfriend."

"If she had a boyfriend then you were almost doomed from the you think this guy was bad for her?"

"I didn't realize she had a boyfriend, that's the thing." Gar out-cried. "Anyways, I had ran into, um, my sorta ex-girlfriend Monday and things were beyond awkward but that was because I didn't expect her to be going to this school. I pretty sure I could patch things up with her, but our relationship went sour because of some of the things she did. But I really think she's changed."

"What's her name? I can probably get some Intel on her. I know everybody at this school and even if she's new, I'm pretty sure somebody at this school knows her." Wally said in a serious tone, "I'll find out what her intentions are for you."

"Thanks man," Gar fist-bumped his redheaded friend, "You're the best. Her name is T…"

Abruptly, a blaring siren filled the air, stopping everyone from continuing what they were doing.

"What does that mean?" Gar covered his ears.

"Lock down drill." Wally shrugged beforerapidly before grabbing his backpack and standing up.

"Students! Back of the classroom! Remain calm!" The history professor shouted as he started waving everybody to the nearest wall.

A loud scream pierced through the air as the ground started to shake. "What the hell is going on?" The professor asked himself as the floor and walls started to shake even more. Suddenly, the front wall was ripped off by a maroon pasty monster, making everybody either scream or scatter to wherever they thought was safe.

"Definitely not a drill!" Wally yelled.

_Plamus! _ Both Gar and Wally thought at the same time, causing them both to jump on their feet and head into different directions. Wally ran through the now crumbled wall and dashed for the bathroom as Gar quickly ran towards the nearest janitor's closest.

Gar quickly pulled out his communicator and made an alert for the other titans. "I really hope I don't have to do this alone." He whispered to himself before pulling his class-ring off his pale finger and watched his skin reveal itself as it's normal green. He quickly shape-shifted into a gorilla and broke the janitor to and was stunned for a minute as he watched a particular pink hair girl throw colorful crystals at Plamus, who was currently ripping the sewage pipe for the ground.

Beast Boy quickly turned back into his human from and smiled, "KOLE! What happened to living with dinosaurs?"

"Had to get a little fresh air from the underground air." Kole smiled before turning into a crystal to avoid the toxic goo that Plamus was spitting at her.

"Booyah!" A supersonic blast was blown through Plamus, causing him to shriek into the air before slurping some more sewage waste. "What does it take to get this guy's attention?"

"A big boom!" Robin yelled before throwing his explosive discs into Plamus's maroon goo. "Titans Go!"

Beast Boy quickly changed into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg's metal shoulder and started to flying around Plamus as Cyborg blasted him from every angle.

"Having fun without me?" Bumblebee asked as she swooped in and started to zap Plamus with her hand-held stingers.

"We were just holding him off for you. He's all yours." Cyborg smirked as Plamus started to shot out goo in irritation.

"Eww, no, not the wings" Bumblebee dodged the flying gunks.

"You know how bad this stuff smells?" Robin complained as he wiped some off of his cape whole trying to explode the flying goo before it started to hit innocent students. "We need to get all the people out of the way!"

"Can't be worst than Beast Boy." Raven appeared within dark matter and started to use her inky magic to contain Plamus maroon out bursts.

"Am I late boss?" Kid Flash appeared with a hamburger in his hand, "Sorry, I got hungry."

"I thought you were the fastest kid alive." Kole questioned as she watched on of Plamus's flying gunks crash into a wall causing it to start to crumble.

"I got distracted by your gorgeous face." Kid Flash winked while Kole back-flipped into the crumbling wall and turned into crystal, so her body could be used as a support beam to keep the ceiling from collapsing on students.

"Chessy as ever." Speedy shot arrows into Plamus as he and Aqualad appeared out of nowhere.

"Kid Flash, Aqualad. I need you two to get students and teachers out of the battle zone." Robin demanded. "Speedy, you and I need to try to destabilize his movement, maybe freezing him."

"Roger that." Kid Flash saluted to Robin before dashing off, _this will give me a chance to make sure Jennifer is safe._

"How can I help?" Argent asked as she flew next to Cyborg and Bumblebee, who were teaming up to stop any mounts of flying goo from hitting anybody and anything.

"You and Raven could help Kole keep the walls from collapsing," Bumblebee as she shot a mount heading towards them, which caused little gunks to flying everywhere, "I swear if this stains my outfit…" Bumblebee complained.

"I have an idea," Beast Boy said after setting Cyborg down and turning back into human form. "Why don't we just separate Plamus? You know, into those little mini-versions?"

"Because if one of the pieces gets to civilians, then why'd have a bigger mess than we all ready have." Robin said before flipping over Plamus and placing explosives all along his back. "Where's Starfire?"

Abruptly, a speeding, flying object flew through the core of Plamus, scattering more goo in all directions. Starfire quickly ripped some of the goo off of her skirt before she started to shoot powerful starbolts into Plamus. "Apologies for my tardiness, I was getting people to safety."

"Where is everyone going?" Roy asked before shooting ice arrows into the new hole that Starfire created in Plamus.

"Gymnasium." Raven said as she appeared midair next to Starfire, "Argent fixed most of the walls but a couple of classes are locked in their rooms. They are in the center of the battle zone."

"Get Beast Boy, Starfire, Kole, and Bumblebee to get the students out of the classrooms. Call Aqualad over back here, we need him for the battle." Robin said as he ripped specks of mush off of his mask.

Plamus shrieked away in protest while multiply attacks were flying towards him. He grabbed a giant pipe from inside the ground and gulped the remaining of the sewage water and started to emit huge chunks of goo out of his body and aimed them at the different titans.

"Please, stop hurling your body at me." Starfire yelled before shooting starbolts towards the giant chunks.

"Come on Star!" Beast Boy yelled as he headed towards the classrooms with pieces of concrete blocking the doors. "Plamus must have thrown these over here when he was digging up his lunch."

"If he really needed to eat something toxic, he could have just gone to the cafeteria." Bumblebee remarked.

"Let's hurry this up; they might be scared to dead in there." Kole said as she cart-wheeled to the door and started to move the smaller pieces of concrete out of the way.

"I'm pretty sure our smell with have them scared enough." Bumblebee sighed as Beast Boy turned into a fly and flew in-between the cracks of the concrete and the bottom of the door and transformed back to usual self when he got to the classroom. "Have no fear! The titans are here." He placed his hands on his hips and stood in a heroic pose waiting.

"Aren't you supposed to be breaking us out of here?" A tall jock asked as he and the rest of the classroom stood at the corner out the door.

"Oh yeah." Beast Boy chuckled then turned into a small bull and started pushing open the door from the inside while the girls tried to open it from the outside.

"Stand back." Starfire declared as her emerald eyes started to glow. Without hesitation, star-beams broke the rest of the concrete out of the way. Within the door opened with the help of Beast Boy.

"You waited until just now to do that?" Bumblebee crossed her arms, "You could have spared us the energy."

"Watch out!" Kole yelled as she pushed both Bumblebee and Starfire into the door and quickly transformed into an aqua colored crystal in the door way, blocking more pieces of concrete from entering the room.

"I will clear the path with my starbeams." Starfire smiled with innocence that made Bumblebee laugh.

"How are we supposed to get these people out if Plamus is constantly throwing junk our way?" Kole asked after turning back to her human form.

"Who are you guys?" A girl asked that made Starfire's and Beast Boy's blood run cold.

"Terra?" Starfire whispered in her hand before realizing it wasn't Terra, at least not anymore. But Beast Boy had different thoughts.

"Oh Terra, are you okay?" He asked as he ran up to her and quickly checked her arms before she snatched them away.

"You again? I told you to leave me again. You got the wrong girl. And stop calling me that." She said before turning away, _How could she be so rude to me now, but just days ago she was offering to help me at my locker. Wait… it wasn't my locker, it was Gar's. _Suddenly an idea popped in his head that gave him the courage to turn away from Terra and face the titans.

"We're the Titans, by the way." Kole smiled sweetly. "And we're here to get you to safety."

"We still need a plan for that." Bumblebee brought up.

"I know, why don't we just make an underground passage way?" Beast Boy offered.

"That would collapse in seconds…" Starfire said.

"I just ignore him." Bumblebee remarked.

"Hey!" Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"We could take them one at a time and have our backs covered." Kole offered, "There only like a few dozen in here."

"That would mean more trips," Starfire tapped her fingers, "It would be more of a risk."

"You could always just ask me for help ladies," Kid Flash said as the yellow blur appeared in front of them, "For you gorgeous, I would save anyone."

"We'll have to cover him." Bumblebee snarked as Kid Flash winked at her before dashing to grab a student.

The rest of them filed out of the room and dispersed so it'd be easier to make sure Kid Flash doesn't get hit by any flying hazards.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Suddenly a giant force field surrounded Plamus with the other titans also inside of it.

"Give it your all!" Robin yelled as he threw his final explosives at the monster. Cyborg shot his sonic canon at full blast while Speedy shot multiply arrows at a time, and right by his side was Aqualad with gallons of water twisting and turning within the maroon monster.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled as the inky force field slowly disappeared and all that was left of Plamus was a pale man snoozing.

"Um, what?" Speedy scratched his ginger hair as he looked at the sleeping man.

"Long story." Raven said quickly.

"Now what?" Kole asked as she watched Raven contain the sleeping man in a small force field.

"Wait for the police." Cyborg smiled, "It's nice to see you again."

"We haven't met," Bumblebee said, "Unless you count the fight side by side, we haven't officially met. I'm Bumblebee, that's Speedy, Aqualad." She said as she pointed at each one.

"And I'm Kid Flash." He said as he appeared with his arm around her thin shoulder, "Fastest kid alive. Which means I'll never be late for a date."

"KF, you were late showing up here." Robin crossed his arms.

"I told you I got hungry." Kid Flash pronounced.

"What are you so far away from home anyways?" Robin turned to Kole.

"Oh, you know, just wanted to see the great city where the Teen Titans were formed. Plus, it was getting really stuffy with all the dinosaurs." Kole pushed her pink hair aside.

"Dinosaurs?" Aqualad gave a confused look.

"Oh, please. You've seen weirder stuff deep down in the sea." Speedy gently slapped Aqualad's back.

Suddenly a large shriek traveled through whatever was remaining of the battleground that was a gigantic rip through the school's history department. "Uh, excuse me students and teachers," A shaking voice blurted from the raged loudspeaker, "we are so very sorry for the uh, complications that had just happened. We are now excusing all students and teachers from now until Monday because of the d-destruction of the school. Any injured students or teachers, p-please report to the front office, medics will be arriving shortly." The announcer took a long pause as he cleared his throat, "But since the football field is untouched, we will still be having the big football game here Friday, to get rid of the post-traumatic stress that was caused today." The voice laughed flatly and shakily before ending the announcement.

"Well, gotta run." Kid Flash flirtatiously smiled before disappeared into yellow and red blur.

"Guys, we should celebrate this with pizza!" Beast Boy offered, "Vegetarian, of course."

"I rather not go out in public smelling like whatever this is." Speedy looked down at his stained uniform, "I'm just going to head back to East Tower."

"Don't want to be passing up on the offer," Bumblebee stretched out her arms, "But I'm exhausted."

"We'll catch you with the pizza another time." Aqualad waved before the three of them started for their home.

"Hey, do you think I can wash up in ya'lls tower? Back in Antarctica, we don't exactly have plumbing." Kole asked politely.

"Sure thing," Cyborg answered, "I can take you there now in my baby."

"Baby?" Kole asked.

"His precious car," Robin smirked as sirens started to come into hearing range, "You all go ahead, I'll catch up with you guys after I talk to the police."

"You sure, dude?" Beast Boy asked with a toothy grin.

"I will stay with Robin," Starfire smile for the air.

"Are you coming, Rae?" Beast Boy waved her towards Cyborg's amazing blue and white car.

"I'm just going to teleport there." Raven said in a quiet voice, "Don't really feel like taking the long way home."

"Oh, okay." Beast Boy smile fell, "Well I guess I'll see you at the tower." He said before running off for the car.

Xxx

_Look at this mess, _Jennifer thought as she and a few other of her classmates were looking for their belongings in the mess of goo and pieces that covered their classroom, _and I wasn't the reason for! I'm going to get him back for this, or maybe I'll thank him for giving me days off of school. I dunno yet, but getting back at him sounds so much funner._ Jennifer quickly moved a small slab of broken concrete to discover her backpack underneath it. She lifted up her black backpack back that was now covered in maroon goo. "Just perfect," Jennifer said in an extremely sarcastic tone.

"If I were you, I would just throw away the bag," Simon said as he stood by the broken door.

"Where's your little blonde crew?" Jennifer asked as she crossed her arms, "And I thought you were too busy being mad at me that you wouldn't have time to actually talk to me."

"I was never mad at you," Simon snarled, "the 'blondes' are my friends. You know I actually had to find friends since you abandoned me for that dumb redhead jock."

"You know this entire thing is your fault. Everything. You were the one who suggested we break out every villain in the jail. Look where we are. Simon, people could have gotten hurt, my friends could have gotten hurt and it'd be all on you because this is your fault." Jennifer glared at Simon.

"You agreed to the plan. There was no other way to be out of the jail if we didn't have some type of distraction for the Teen Titans." Simon spat, "This as much as your fault as it is mine. Whatever happened to Jinx that loves destruction, loved chaos, loved to see people in pain." His expression quickly changed from hard to concerned, "You've changed. This school and the people here changed you." He started laughing as Jennifer gave him a confused look.

"You've lost your mind."

"No, I finally see it. You're weak now. You can thank your little friends for that."

"I'm not weak," Jennifer said flatly as she felt sparks travel through her body as she got closer and her voice got lower, "Now if you really want me to show you how unlucky you really you are, then keep calling me weak." She poked his chest and he immediately felt pain. "So go on and test me."

With a stubborn look drilled into his face, he turned around and stomped away without another word. She shook her head quickly and grabbed her nasty backpack and started her way out of the partly destroyed classroom and into the mess that was supposed to be a hallway.

"Jennifer!" A happy voice said behind, "I want looking all over for you!"

She didn't have to turn around to figure out who it was, but she did anyways. "I'm really not in the mood Wally."

"What? Your school almost being destroy put you in a bad mood? Most people are actually pretty happy about it." Wally joked as before his eyes caught some red on her arms. "Jenny, you're bleeding."

"I am?" She asked before she looked down to see giant scratched from her arms to her hands, "Oh look at that. It must have happened when everything was flying everywhere." She said pretty calmly.

"Come on; let me take you to the front office." Wally said as he gently grabbed her hand and started to pull her down the hall.

"No, I rather not got to the nurses office for the second time this month," Jennifer protested.

"We're not going to the nurse; there are ambulances at the front. They are checking injuries and if they're really serious, they'll take students to the hospital."

"No!" _Hospitals and doctors means medical files and information about Jennifer that I don't have, _"I'm fine, I promise. I can just put some bandages on it at my house." Jennifer persuaded as she stopped walked and held her ground, "I mean it Wally, I don't want to see a doctor."

"Fine," Wally agreed with a concerned tone, "You don't have to see doctor, but at least let me fix you up back at my apartment."

"There's no talking you out of this , is there?" Jennifer asked as Wally shook his head.

"Either me or a scary doctor with needles," Wally smiled with his gorgeous white teeth, "And I know you want to pick me."

"Fine," Jennifer sighed as she rolled her eyes as Wally led her to his car. "I just hope that monster threw a huge piece of concrete at your car."

"Harsh, aren't we?" Wally winked at her, "its okay, I find you the hottest when you play hard to get."

Jennifer's only response was her famous eye roll as Wally dragged her out of the school and into the parking lot. "Oh, I'll order some pizzas because I am starving." Wally said as they reached his untouched sports-car.

"So your school was almost destroyed and you're craving pizza?" Jennifer shook her head in disapproval.

"You're right," Wally paused before smiling flirtatiously, " I'm more in a sushi mood."

Both of them got into the car and let the car fill with silence as they drove to Wally's apartment. Neither of them minded the quiet, they actually needed it to let their minds wonder about today's events.

Jennifer's mind drifted off to her earlier conversion with Simon. She didn't care if See-More thought she was weak, because she knew he would never think that, she was presuming it was just jealousy kicking in but him calling her weak left a sting in her. Only one other question poked her nerves and it was a question that she knew would have consequences. Was she really seen as weak now? By her teammates? By her rivals? The thought of other people viewing her as weak made her stomach turn. It made her feel the same way she felt every time the Brotherhood of Evil denied her and her team. She needed to plan something huge that would make her and her teammates look like they were stronger than the brotherhood of evil. Taking down each titan wouldn't be enough; she needed something bigger, something extreme and dangerous. But what?

Wally's brain decided to take a more concerned turn. His mind replayed every second of the battle with Plamus. He couldn't shake the thought that if only he would have ran a little faster, he could have saved Jennifer and she wouldn't be hurt right now. Maybe he could visit the Flash and have his mentor drill him with exercises until he was faster that light-speed. He could always go train with the Teen Titans, but he liked working alone and didn't want to give off the impression that he was ready to be part of a big team. It gave him more freedom. But he didn't want freedom from everything. He wanted Jinx in his life. He felt that she needed him more than he needs her, but she would never admit it. But he still needed her. And he wanted to show her that. But ever since he trashed their headquarters and found out Jennifer was Jinx, he hasn't seen any criminal action from any of the Hive Five members, exception to the prison break out. And he couldn't exactly show up at her doorstep with roses, a teddy bear, and a sign that had some cheesy homecoming –like poster asking her to convert into a hero. Or could he? Nah, he figured he'd be hexed into and universe and he didn't know how he felt about live a life in a different world. He'd just have to wait until Jinx made her move. Spending time with Jennifer was highlight of his days, but he felt Jinx was restraining herself and not letting the full Jinx shine through.

Their thoughts were popped as Wally pulled up to his apartment's parking lot. Wally quickly shut off the engine, got out of the car, and ran to Jennifer's side as she was opening her door.

"Need something?" Jennifer eyed Wally.

"Ma'am I see that you are injured," Wally said in the fakest southern accent she's ever heard, "And I, as the police of health, cannot allow you to do anything that could cause in more harm to you. I guess I just have to assist you." A smile crossed his face before he reached down and picked her up bridal style and ignored her every protest. He shut the car door with his foot and started to walk to the door. "Don't resist ma'am, it's just policy."

"Well my policy is to hurt anyone that…" Her sentence was stopped by a pair of lips crashing onto hers. She couldn't help to fall into the kiss and wrapping her skinny arms around his freckled neck. She let herself close her eyes and enjoy the kiss as it got more passionate while all of her other thought started to slowly wash away.

Wally pulled away from the kiss and looked into Jennifer's eyes, "Boy, are the neighbors going to be complaining." He shifted her to his side for a second while he reached in his pocket for the keys and unlocked the door and carried her into the apartment and laid her down on the couch. Jennifer grabbed his shirt and pulled him into another kiss.

"Oh no, as much as I would love to, I have to patch you up." Wally smiled before turning and walking into his kitchen that was connected with his living room.

Jennifer pulled her hair back as she sat up on the couch and watched Wally look through the kitchen's bottom drawers for his First Aid Kit. She watched as he moved on to the top drawers now. He stood on his tip tops, with made his shirt move up to reveal purple and green blotches.

"Got it." Wally said happily before running back to the couch and grabbing Jennifer's arm.

"I got it." Jennifer said as she opened the kit and noticed that a lot of the supplies have already been used, "You're missing almost half of the kit. How often do you use this?" She asked while treating her giant scratches.

"How do you even know how to treat a wound?" Wally looked at her with honest eyes.

Jennifer squinted her eyes at the game he was playing, "Fine, don't answer my questions, but where'd you get this?" She reached down and lifted his shirt to reveal a giant bruise than spread all across his lower stomach and abs.

"I, um…" Wally was stuck in shock, "How did you know about that?"

"You were careless." Jennifer said before touching it, "How does this not hurt when you walk?"

"It hurts when you poke it," Wally laughed but Jennifer gave him a look that said it was no time for joking. "I got stuck underneath some broken concrete. But don't worry babe, I'm a fast healer. I promise in a week, it'll be gone." Wally smiled before grabbing her cheek, "but I love that you are concerned."

Jennifer melted into his blue eyes and pulled him close, "Of course I am concerned, I don't completely hate you." Wally laughed before planting another kiss on her soft lips.

XXX

I hope you guys liked this chapter and please forgive my grammar errors; I didn't have time to finish editing it. Please give me ideas on what you want for next chapter. Good bye for now titaneers.

Review Goal (I promise I will actually post a chapter when it is met): 555

'


	27. Chapter 27

**Ahh, okay. That was a little over 15 days, I admit. But that least it's not a month late like it usually is… Opps. I am really sorry about that too. Anyways, You did past the review goal and I did past my deadline so you guys know what that means… No Netflix for me until April. I don't think I'll survive. I just started rewatching the Walking Dead. But it's my punishment and I will accept it. But to be completely honest, this chapter would have been released on time if I didn't have to go on a retreat for a weekend, but it's whatever.**

**So you guys have been asking for more Teen Titan scenes so I tried to make this chapter revolve around the Titans but I threw in some Hive Five clumps in this chapter because that's what I already had planned out. I also had planned that next chapter would go straight to the first Football game but since a lot of people were requesting that I write a lot more scenes with the Titan's interacting with each other so you could see how they've changed, so I decided to make the next chapter strictly on just the Teen Titans and a surprise guest. The hint for the guest is a movie comes out over him in like a week. Well ten days to me exact since I'm writing this on March 15****th****. No Hive Five or Titans East. It'll be a good and fun chapter.**

**Okay, time to start replying to your comment. Before I get started, I just want to give a big thanks fo r everyone of you guys for taking your time for reading and reviewing to my story, Thank you. I am sorry if I don't reply to your review especially for reviewers with the username 'Guest' because it is so hard to address the person I am trying to address. **

**Fanofteentitans: I know I have a couple of spelling mistakes and thank you for understanding and I will try not to wear anything that smell like baboon sweat. And I will also teach my future kids that great moral lesson.**

**EverAfterFreak: It's out. I can't believe you counted the days. It made me feel really happy and special. It also made me squeal like Starfire in middle of class. About the Raven and Robin relationship building, I love the idea. Because of you, I'll add it in next chapter. It'll really work with what I'm planning to do, especially since they have that brain-bond from when Raven entered his mind when he went crazy because of Slade. **

**Snowdrifter25: A lot of people don't agree with what I'm doing with Raven and Kyd Wykkyd in the story and want some BBRae. I promise BBRae will happen. I just have this juice storyline I am playing with Kyd Wykkyd and Beast Boy. It will be outstanding. And Terra with Aqualad? Some people asked about that too, but I want to slowly make Terra into a main conflict and I want her to effect Beast Boy the most. **

**SS: I love both your detailed ideas for how the BBRae climax and I really need to think them through. They are amazing. I haven't really thought about adding Slade into the storyline, but I was planning on adding the Ravanger so maybe I can use him in a twist.**

**Emily The Avenger : That was kind of what I was going for, to show people how now that Starfire is around a lot more human teenagers besides her team, she starts to naturally pick up a few things without knowing, like mood swings. **

**Lovelywolf123: Great ideas. I especially liked the fight between Gar and Lance. Don't want to spoil… but it MAY lead to that. Hehe, I'm evil.**

**Jweaks2016: I laughed at your review at this fancy dinner with my parents so everyone stared at me but it was worth it. I'm sorry for the long wait. **

**Omg, I really liked ya'll reaction to Xavier. Everyone hates him. Anyways. Here's some answers to some questions then we'll get on to the story.**

**Jweaks2016:**

**Q: What happened to Donna?**

**A: She doesn't actually go to school because Wonder Woman feels like she could still be training and the only knowledge she'll need to know is from the Gods, not textbooks. Plus it fits more with the whole warrior thing Donna has going on. She's still be popping in and out in chapters when she can sneak out from Wonder Woman's hands, but she doesn't attend the school. Sorry if I didn't make that clear.**

**EverAfterFreak:**

**Q: Will we see some more BBRae in this chapter? Even if it's just friendship?**

**A: This chapter is more of friendship, while next chapter is, um, definitely NOT friendship. Is that a good or bad thing? You'll have to find out. **

**Q: Will Jinx ever continue trying to hurt Cyborg, or has she gotten over it?**

**A: She's just been distracted by Wally's charm, I mean, aren't we all? But if something happened and her and Wally get in some sort of fight and take a break, she'll probably use Cyborg as a two-for one deal. She's hurt Cyborg and Wally. But at the moment, she's forgotten about the whole Cyborg thing.**

**Q: Will the guys ever find out the actual truth about the girls' seaweed/skinny dipping thing?**

**A: Yes, but in a couple chapter.**

**SS:**

**Q: Did anybody even notice that Gar and Wally just left during lockdown.**

**A: Nope, everyone was running everywhere in panic, they weren't worried about anybody except themselves.**

**Okay I did not whatsoever edit this because I just didn't have time so please I am sorry for the mistakes. Bear with me. I love you titaneers. Enjoy your chapter.**

**By Day One By Night Another**

**Chapter 27: Wednesday Afternoon.**

"Nice place." Kole said as she walked around the Teen Titans Tower's common room, "It's very uh, modern." She smiled as she started to press buttons on one of the computer, "Gnarkk would freak because of all this technology."

"Yeah, chrome dome over here LOVES to update his toys every chance he gets." Beast Boy laughed before jumping off the couch that he was just lying on. "I'm going to get Raven to join us for lunch."

"Good luck with that." Cyborg flipped a burger patty as he stood above the griller.

"Thanks dude, I'm going to need it." Beast Boy said before disappearing into the hallway, "Don't forget to cook me a veggie burger!"

"So these hamburgers, what are they made of?" Kole asked as she jumped to sit on the counter, "I haven't been up in the modern world long enough to actually smell the roses."

"You sound like Starfire, wondering what everything is," Cyborg chuckled, "It's a lil' bit of everything. There's beef, some vegetables and cheese and all held together by bread."

"Sound's delicious." Kole smiled happily.

"So how's is Gnarkk? Especially with you not around him?"

"Oh, he loves to keep himself busy, building more onto the tree-house, fighting with dinosaurs, and gather fruit. He seems to not need me as much as he use to." Kole swung her legs, "we still spend most of our day together, but he likes to be left alone sometimes. Which makes in very boring on my part." Kole changed her attitude to her usual happy-self. "So how was school?"

Cyborg face instantly dropped and his body froze. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't act like I don't know. How else would you have gotten to the school so soon," Kole paused, "Plus I heard about the new law about everyone has to go to school. I think it's because the government didn't like a lot of teenagers out on the streets and slowing becoming criminals." Cyborg still stood frozen, "You know the other titans go to the same school as you? Or do ya'll all hang out together and discuss the latest criminal buzz?" She asked excitedly.

"Uh, no." Cyborg said slowly while trying to process everything she said, "We don't know each other at school, Robin made it a rule. And how did you know we all went to the same school?"

"You guys all arrived at the school in less than five minutes. It took us ten minutes just to drive a car from the school to the tower." Kole proved cheerfully.

"Then how did you get to the school so early?" Cyborg questioned, "Beast Boy said you were the first one to attack Plamus."

"Oh," Kole's smile dropped, "I didn't lie. I was in the neighborhood. I just got lonely in Antarctica so I came here. I was hoping to just stay a couple night and maybe go on a couple missions with ya'll but when I got here, no one was home. So I went and walked around the city and bought a couple things. It was fun until a police officer asked why I wasn't in school. I told him heroes don't go to school. He told me about the new law and I just told him I was from out of town, which isn't a lie. So I went to the nearest school, just to see why it was so important. A teacher gave me a tour of the school and then Plamus came along so I went and had my first actually crime fighting experience."

"Wait, you never fought crime?" Cyborg cocked his metallic head.

"Not in the city. The only crime I've ever fought is the whole Doctor Light situation and it wasn't much of a fight since you guys were there." Kole smiled, "Thanks by the way."

"You can stay if you want, to can." Cyborg offered, "To, you know, get more experience under your belt."

"I'm good. The whole Plamus was quite messy." Kole laughed.

"Yeah, most villains don't have time to think about hygiene when they are trying to take over the world." Cyborg chuckled.

"So how does it feel like to be in school?" Kole asked sweetly, "I understand if you don't want to talk about it. I know that the new law doesn't apply to me, but the school concept seems fun."

"It's not always fun. There's a lot when it comes to going to school. There's homework, essays, projects, getting up early, and the nasty cafeteria food." Cyborg sighed as he finished cooking the hamburgers. "But it is fun being in football and making friends."

"It sounds like a blast." She smiled as she thought carefully before asking a question that meant a lot to her, "Do you think I could go to school? I mean it would help me get use to the modern world and socialize with people and it'd be perfect to get rid of all this free time I have." She quickly crossed her fingers as Cyborg rubbed his chin.

"I don't see the harm." Cyborg said finally making Kole burst into bubbles of happiness, "We'd just have to figure out a way to get you from Antarctica to Jump City that doesn't take hours. How did you get here anyways?"

"I found a research center in Antarctica that studies the wildlife down there. They had a plane." Kole smiled to herself. "But it took so long to get here."

"I got it." Cyborg said as he felt his system illuminate like a light bulb, "I could build a transportation system. Like the one they have at the Justice League headquarter. I could probably build it within a few days. It might take longer though, I would have to figure out how the whole system works. I've never looked into it because we always took the T-Ship for long distance transportation. But this could be really useful. I could build one in the garage and one at your place so you could just teleport here. And if you ever feel like fighting a good battle, you could always just pop by. There's plenty of crime in Jump City to pass around." Cyborg smiled at the thought of all the different methods of building the teleporter. "I could actually start on it tomorrow since I have no school for the rest of the week."

"If you need absolutely anything, just contact me on my communicator." Kole said as she jumped off the counter, "I should be heading back anyways. If I stay here too long, Gnarkk will think Dr. Light kidnapped me again."

"Oh, he shouldn't be worried; you're a strong little lady." Cyborg bit his lip, "But Dr. Light is on the loose. A prison thing happened and a few criminals got away, that's why Plamus was out in the open today, but we got everything under control. Slowly, we'll pick them off." Cyborg quickly wrapped two hamburgers up in aluminum foil and tossed it to Kole, who successfully caught it. "I can let you leave without you getting a taste of perfection."

"Thanks a lot." Kole smiled before walking towards the common room doors. As she was leaving, Starfire and Robin entered and gave quick 'good bye's before approaching Cyborg.

Robin quickly plopping on the coach as Starfire decided to wonder by the refrigerator "Plamus is placed into custody, but since the prison cell's for meta-human is under constitution…"

"Is Plamus even considered a meta-human?" Cyborg asked as he sat next to Robin.

"Yes, because after we kick his butt, he turns into a sleeping man." Starfire offered as she pulled out bread that had green mold growing on it from the refrigerator. "Is bread supposed to have hairs on it?"

"No." Robin quickly answered before turning back to Cyborg, "Anyways, they re transferring him to Gotham, and any other villain that we catch in the meantime."

"Are okay with that? Them shipping villains into the city where your mentor 'works'." Cyborg asked.

"That's the Bat's problem." Robin kicked his feet on the table as he grabbed the remotes.

"Dudes, guess what?" Beast Boy said as he and Raven enter the room.

"You have found those ten pizza boxes that disappeared in your room months ago?" Starfire asked happily, "Or maybe it is you got rid of all your socks that have the most unappealing smell?"

"Nope, I had the brilliant idea of us going to the arcade to celebrate our victory with Plamus." Beast Boy stood proud at his proposal.

"He just needs an excuse to go the arcade." Raven clarified.

"Sounds good actually." Robin said, "We need something to loosen the tension of the battle."

"First, we each need to get rid of any traces of Plamus so we don't scare off everyone within ten blocks." Cyborg stated, "Meet back here in half an hour so we all can shower?"

"Fine…" Beast Boy's ears dropped, "Let's take even longer to go to the arcade."

"Be lucky we even agreed." Raven monotoned.

Xxx

Jinx silently chewed the end of her pen in the dark, with the only light in her room being from her laptop screen. She grabbed a piece of her bumble-gum hair from the messy bun it was currently in and started to twist it around her finger as she carefully read each and every word on her dimly lit screen.

_Her powers are almost like Green Lantern's; expect they don't seem as strong. And she also don't have a ring that contains her powers which means she generates her own powers… _Jinx's thought were interrupted with bright light suddenly flashing the room.

"You know you could really clean up in here. You're worse than a pig."

"That the hell?" Jinx covered her eyes for a meek moment then looked to see Kyd Wykkyd leaning against the door frame by her light switch, "You know my door was closed for a reason. For a second I thought you were Kid Flash coming back to take back the database file."

"I haven't seen that fast bastard in a while; do you think he's dead?" Kyd Wykkyd smirked as he close the door behind him while stepping closer to Jinx, who was lying on her floor with papers and news atricles spread every way and her laptop a few inches from her face.

"Nah, he's too fast. Plus, if he's going to die, it's going to be me killing him." Jinx shook her head before she tapped her pencil on her chin, deep in thought. "Do you think Gizmo can build me a level 5 cage?"

"You mean re-build since you destroyed the last one, which we've never heard a reason for." Kyd Wykkyd remarked, annoying Jinx, "What are you even doing? School project?"

"Yes, because for school project, I would need a cage." Jinx said with too much sarcastic tone, "I'm trying to pick our first semi-titan that we need to capture."

Kyd Wykkyd moved behind Jinx to see whose profile she was on. "So your first pick is this girl named Argent? I've never even heard of her."

"Exactly." Jinx immediately pointed out, "You shouldn't know about her because she lives in New Zealand according to the database. But today, when half the school was being toss around, I saw her. She helped me out of the classroom I was in and stopped it from collapsing on top of us."

"Why would she be helping out the Titans if she's supposed to be in New Zealand?" Kyd Wykkyd slid down to sit on the ground and pick up a few newspaper articles, "Why would she travel an oceans way just to help defeat Plamus, out of all villains?"

"I'm pretty sure she's enrolled in Jump City High, otherwise there would be no way she should have made it that early to help people." Jinx dropped her pencil and turned towards Kyd Wykkyd, "Now it's so simple, all we have to do figure out who this Argent chick is and attack her in civilian form. If we do that, she wouldn't engage because she'll want to conceal her identity. We trap her and torture her to tell us who the other titans are. They should all know who each other are, right?"

"Possibly…" Kyd Wykkyd nodded in approval, "This will caught the other Titans' attention… 

"Why would they be worried about a Titan going missing in Jump City if she everyone thinks she's in New Zealand. They shouldn't notice her going missing, but even if they do go looking for her, they'd most likely split up and search separately. This makes it 100% easier to just pick them off."

"You've been thinking about this for a long time." Kyd Wykkyd pointed out.

"I really want to get into the Brotherhood of Evil." Jinx said softer than she attended.

"It's too bad that we don't have school until Monday. Now you can't play detective." Adrienne smirked as she shot draggers at him.

"Tone down your sarcasm." Jinx pulled out her messing bun and ran her fingers through her hair, "I could really use a break. Looking at all these profiles is making me cross-eyed."

"Let's watch a movie." Kyd offered.

"Ew, no." Jinx's face as full of disgust, "We have absolutely no good movies because the guys have no taste whatsoever. Plus, I've seen everything I recorder on the DVR."

"I meant like an actual movie in an actual movie theater with actual people."

She sat up to think about it, "They wouldn't even let us go close to the theater since it's connected to the mall and that's where I like to do my shopping."

"You mean stealing?" Kyd Wykkyd asked as Jinx nodded proudly, "It's too bad we don't have other identities that don't have a criminal record."

"You're trying extra hard to be annoying, aren't you." Jinx closed her laptop, but left the mess on her floor untouched, "Fine, I guess it'll feel nice to actually go somewhere and not have to worry about security, but you're paying for everything."

"It all comes from the bank, but whatever." He rolled his eyes but knew she couldn't tell because of his mask. "I'll come back here in like half an hour."

As soon as he left, Jinx pulled out her hive communicator and dialed Gizmo's number. "Are you serious? Are you that lazy you can't even walk up the stairs to ask me a question? I was in a middle of a Netflix episode. If yer trap don't start talking I will personally go down there…"

"And what?" Jinx threw Gizmo a cold stare through the monitor, "Plus I've seen your 'Recently Watched' on Netflix and I know for sure you shouldn't be watching those shows." Gizmo's face suddenly was burning beet red, "Now, I need you to design and make a strong level 5 containment field."

"What?" Gizmo's eyes nearly popped out of his small head, "How do you think I am? I'm no Tony Stark, if you haven't noticed." Gizmo spat.

"Oh don't even bring up your stupid comic book characters, I want it done! And by Monday!" Jinx snapped, "If you have a problem with that just remember that I don't care." She shut her communicator before he could protest.

After about twenty minutes of throwing clothes around in her closet, her decided to wear a black sweater that had the words 'I really don't care' in bold white letter in the center of it and tossed on some white jeans with black combat boots. Just as she was finishing her hair, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She hollered as she spun around and was expecting to see Lance but instead got someone else. She instantly crossed her arms over her chest and gave a sharp look, "What are you doing in my room?"

"You let me in." See-More looked at her confusion but quickly replaced it with a stern look, _If she wanted to be rude to me then why should I be kind towards her._

"What do you want?" She looked annoyed as hell.

"What's all this?" See-More looked at the giant mess of papers on her floor.

"None of your business." She spat as she walked towards her mess. "Now answer my question."

"I came in here to finish our conversation." See-More spoke clearly.

"Too I was finished with our conversation," Jinx shot draggers, "Or am I too weak to stand up for myself."

"Jin…"

"Just stop. Save your breath because I don't want to hear it." She pointed at the door. "Get out."

"Not until you hear what I have to say." See-More stepped closer to her.

"I said get out!" Jinx yelled as she grabbed the nearest thing and threw at him. The glass shattered everywhere and roses flew in every other direction. Her cat-like eyes grew wide as she realized that she just threw the vase full of red roses, the roses that were left by Kid Flash each time they faced each other. They were the old gift she had ever received, and there it was, shattered all over the floor. "Don't you understand?! Get out, you bastard! I will never care for what you have to say. Ever. Leave and don't come back." She yelled before stomped towards him and forcefully pushed him out of her room, not caring if he high the wall. She grabbed her metal door and slammed it behind her before letting out a deep sigh.

She felt the air in her room change and was relieved that she could get out of what she called home before See-More got Mammoth to tear down her door. "Let's go." Jinx said while turning to face Lance.

"You're missing something." Lance said before looking around her room to see the new mess but decided not to ask about it.

"Right." She quickly grabbed her glasses and slipped on her ring that made Jinx fade away. "Now can we go?"

Without another word being said, they were both engulfed into a black swirl portal that made both their visions blurry.

Jennifer took a step back and felt soft fabric breeze through her arms. Alarmed, she closed her eyes tightly to help her eyes adjust to the new bright lighting. "Where are we?"

"Inside the mall." Lance said nonchalantly, like appearing out of a portal in a clothing store was an everyday thing.

"No! Really?" Jennifer glared through her glasses, _who would have ever guess when a villain finds someone they are actually fond of; they get super annoying and sarcastic._

"Come on, the movie theater is on the other side of the mall." Lance quickly passed a few clothing racks with ease.

"Why not, I don't know, teleport us a little closer to movie theater?" Jennifer sighed before she followed behind him.

"Because the wing with the movie theater is has the most people waiting around for their movie. Therefore, it'd be more likely that someone would have noticed us appearing from thin air." Lance explained as he found the exit of the store and walked into the mall. The various smells of all the different stores filled the air and the noise of everyone talking, laughing, and complaining rang through the giant mall as they started to walk.

"Look at all these expensive clothes." Jennifer window shopped, "Imma have to make around trip down here as Jinx sometime this week."

"Tomorrow you should do it. No one will be here mid-day because of work." Lance advised, "And most of the clerks will be gone around lunch. Plus since school is being let out for the week, any security guard could lose you in a sea full of teens."

"The security here sucks anyways," Jennifer thought back to the day she and Kori spent shopping, "I ditched school with a friend with a stolen car in the middle of the day and no one even looked at us twice. I think I can handle a couple mall cops."

"You have a plan?"

"Maybe," She bit her lower lip in thought, "Usually I just go blazing through the doors, but those robberies usually don't end up going my way. I'll have to be sneakier and catch them by surprise so I'll be gone before they have a chance to call the Tween Titans. Wanna join me? It would be nice since we really haven't done any mischief in a while. The Titans probably thought we left town."

"You broke into a prison just the other day." Lance rose his eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure they know we're still around. And I'll pass."

"Oh my gosh." Jennifer pushed Lance into a clothing store while covering her mouth. Without a word, she pointed out the doorway into the mall.

He followed her gaze into the courtyard and let his jaw drop at what he was seeing. The Teen Titans were gathered around a table full of food from the different fast food booths and casual talking and laughing. They were acting like they weren't super heroes in ridiculous costumes and masks. Well mask since Robin was the only one to wear a mask, but still.

"Shouldn't they be saving Kittens out of trees?" Lance said in disgust as he eyed the group.

"I think we should show them what we're made out." A devilry grin crossed her face.

"Um, no." Lance flatly said, "Too many people here, and I don't have my suit."

"I thought you were wearing a ring…" Jennifer tried to look him in the eyes but he was restraint.

"Ring doesn't cover the clothes…" Lance said. He wasn't lying, but he wasn't red a ring. This was him, his actual body underneath his suit. It was the body he didn't want anybody to see. "Why are we even hiding? They don't know who we are."

"You're right." But her smile was still full of mischief, "But I have another idea."

XXX

"You know it is kind of an insult that I grilled hamburgers back at the tower and here you guys are gobbling some Chinese food that is probably undercooked." Cyborg shook his head as he slurped some noodles.

"You can complain, you're eating more of this food than all of us combined." Robin smirked as Cyborg froze.

"I said you should be ashamed of yourself, not me." Cyborg justified himself.

"That is not what you said." Raven pointed out.

"Well, you forgot to cook my veggie burger so I have a reason for not eating your meal." Beast Boy sat proudly at his reasoning.

"Remember that time you ate my ham that I cooked for myself…" Robin brought up.

"Oh, I remember this." Starfire smiled at Beast Boy while pushing Robin out of her sight. "You also ate eggs."

Beast Boy suddenly turned from green to red in embarrassment. "Um, well it doesn't count since I wasn't myself."

Raven decided to throw her hood over her face, mostly to hide her reaction from the mention of the day Beast Boy lost control of his powers. The other reason was because more people were entering the mall and it was making her uneasy.

"It's still cheating on your diet." Robin remarked, "I'm still a little angry about you stealing my breakfast. You still haven't made it up to me."

"Sorry?" Beast Boy laughed.

"I think BB here is actually a meat eater in disguise and trying to make us look like fools." Cyborg pointed towards Beast Boy with his chopsticks.

"Doubt it." Raven monotone, "If he was a meat lover in disguise, then he wouldn't eat that disgusting tofu for all seven meals of the day."

"Tofu is not as bad as you guys think. It is admirably delicious in the burritos." Starfire rubbed her stomach.

"Ha!" Beast Boy said, once again in a proud tone.

"This is coming from an alien that eats squid looking creatures from her home planet with her cake." Robin pointed out as he plopped other egg roll into his mouth.

"Is there something with the way I put additions ingredients from my home into Earth food?" Starfire asked, with more rudeness than most of the group was used to, especially from the sunshine of their team.

"Star, I didn't mean offend you…" He put his hands up in defense to prove he was innocent.

"I'm guessing things between them hasn't cooled down yet." Beast Boy whispered very quietly to Cyborg.

"Nope." Cyborg said with a face full of concern.

"Oh my gosh!" The team turned to watch an all-too-familiar girl run up to them incomplete awe. "You guys are the actual Teen Titans."

Their faces dropped as they realized it was Jennifer who was speaking to them. Silence traveled through the group making Jennifer raise her eyebrow in confusion.

"Yep, that's us." Beast Boy almost squeaked.

"What?" Jennifer placed a hand on her hip, "Don't fans approach you all the time?"

_Not a fan that's dating my best friend… _Robin thought _I would have never guess that Jennifer would out up to the Teen Titans out of all superheroes. _"Uh…yeah."

"Could I get your autographs' and take a picture?" Jennifer asked with a smile as she held up a paper.

_This is so weird, _Raven was glad she pulled down her hood earlier, because she never her face was full of shock; _I've actually never seen her smile before. _

"Any answer would be nice…" Jennifer looked at them in suspicion, "Do you want me to leave?"

"Pardon us," Starfire said with an uneasy smile, "Our minds are in another location. Let's me see that." She reached for the paper and started to sigh it then passed it on to Raven.

"Thanks," She watched as the paper went around the group without a word.

"Here," Cyborg handed it back to her with a half smile.

"Oh and for the picture," She pulled out her phone and took a selfie with the Team shyly smiling in the background. "Thanks again, I'm a big fan."

Raven watched Jennifer run off to meet a friend from under her hood. Her eyes stopped through when she saw who she was walking with. She felt her nerves start to run haywire inside her body and her skin was suddenly heated. She knew got nervous when she saw him though. She knew exactly what, who he was and it never scared her. Because he promised her that he would stop, stop robbing and getting himself in trouble. And she trusted him, then why was she getting all revved up? Maybe it was because she was sitting by all of her heroic friends. They were all trying to save the city, while she was doing what? Playing a dangerous game of Romeo and Juliet. She shook off the thought as Lance and Jennifer came out of her view.

_Why was Jennifer with him? Wow I sound really overprotective. But seriously, how was Jennifer involved with Lance? He told me that they were neighbors, but that was before I found out about the big secret. So did Lance live in an actual house and Jennifer was his actual neighbor. But then why would he steal? Did he have a family that he had to provide for? Or maybe he was doing it for the thrill? What if Jennifer wasn't actually his neighbor? What if she knew? What if she was part of it? _Her thought and scenarios were disrupted as someone nudged her shoulder. "huh?"

"What do you say Rae?" Beast Boy said with a smile.

"About what?"

"About going to GameStop with me and Cy?" Beast Boy looked at her his hopefully green eyes.

"Well, that's after I go to Sear's to buy some new parts and tools for a new project in working on." Cyborg crossed his metallic arms as he leaned back into his chair.

"I actually wanted to go to Hot Topic." Raven monotoned.

"Great! It's worked out. Cy will go to Sear's and do his thing and we'll go to Hot Topic and we'll meet back up at GameStop." Beast Boy smiled as he got up.

Raven looked around and realized that half their team was missing. "Where's Star and Robin?"

"Star went to the little ladies room and Robin went to get more food, didn't you notice?" Cyborg asked and he lifted an eyebrow.

"I guess not." Raven said quietly and she got up.

"Wait dudes, dontacha think they'll get mad at us for ditching them?" Beast Boy's eyes went wide, "And Star is already mad."

"Nah, I think they need to be alone so they can cool down and work things outs." Cyborg started walking with them to the end of the food court, "But if you hear a crash, just know it's probably Star and Robin battling it out." He chuckled before walking the opposite way as Raven and Beast Boy.

"Listen Beast Boy," Raven stopped walking and faced him, "Hot Topic isn't like a normal store…"

"I know what kind of store Hot Topic is. Dang Rae, you act like I've never been out." Beast Boy said woth an upbeat tone.

Raven gave him a look that made him think she was rethinking bringing him to the store, "Don't touch anything. Don't point at anything. And most of all, don't say anything." Raven turned around swiftly, creating a small draft.

Beast Boy crossed his arms and slumped his head as if he was a child and pouted while he walked behind her silhouette as they walked closer to the store. As soon as they entered the store, the sensation of alternative music filled both their ears. Raven let out a sigh of relief and looked a lot more relax as she pulled her hood away from her face. Beast Boy's was far from Raven's. He seemed to stiffen his muscle and trying to find an appropriate reaction. He turned to make a remark to Raven, but she was already out of his sights.

"Well, I guess the rules don't apply if she can't see me," He lighten up as she walked towards a large wall that was filled with various T-shirts, trying to find on that matched his felicity personality.

"Blink- 182, Green Day, The Offspring, Misfits…" He mumbled as he read the t-shirts, "What kind of names are these?"

"They are punk bands."

Beast Boy jumped in surprised before turning to see a petite girl with light blue hair and dark eyeliner looking at him.

"Have you ever even heard of one of these bands?" The girl playfully questioned.

"Pfff, yeah." Beast Boy crossed his arms as he looked at a T-shirt, "My favorite is My Chemical Romance."

"Oh, yeah. What's your favorite song?"

"Acid love, duh? Isn't that the latest hit?" He let a toothy grin cross his lips his accomplishment.

"Don't take the name so literally." She rolled her blue eyes as she looked up at the different T-shirts, trying to decide which on to buy.

Beast Boy decide to move to the next t-shirt stand. His eyes grew wide as a T-shirt caught his attention. "Dude, I am totally buying this." He smiled while grabbing his size and running off to find Raven. It didn't take much looking either, especially since the store was so small. He found he looking through the dark lipsticks and nail polishes that were skull shaped, with multiple shirts draped over one of her arms. "I never thought I'd see the day where you went make-up shopping."

"You know I'm still a girl, right? Which means I might actually enjoy painting my nails." She rolled her eyes.

"No you don't, that's why you let Starfire paint them." Beast Boy chuckled.

"If it makes her happy and not all moody like she was today, I'm okay with her painting my toes." She let out the tiniest smile that no one could catch. But Beast Boy saw it.

"Look what I found." He smiled proudly as he fix the t-shirt so it would be over his costume. It was a light blue t-shirt with the words 'If every porkchop was perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs' In bold yellow letters that surrounded a hot dog with mustard perfectly placed on the hot dog.

"Classy." Raven monotoned as she kept her eyes on the nail polish.

"Com'on Rae. You didn't even look. And those are all the same shade of black. Just pick one." Beast Boy watched as she finally decided on which nail polish she wanted and turned towards him.

She shook her head, "I knew bringing you in here would be a bad idea. Now I have to see you wear that around the tower. Kinda like that time you bought "

"I think it's stylish." Beast Boy spun around before walking towards the cashier with Raven close behind him.

"Um, Rae… How much do you love me?" Beast Boy nervously.

"A spec." Raven monontoned as she made an inky black wallet come out of the air and land in her hand.

"Will that spec pay for this super ultra cool awesome shirt and I promise, I'll pay you back. Pleaaaaaaaaassssseeeee." He begged before shape shifting into a puppy and started to actually beg.

Raven sighed before taking his shirt and adding it to her pay. "You're doing my dishes for the next two weeks. Actually make it three."

"But.." he said after he shape shifted back, "I was adorable."

"The puppy trick only works with Starfire." Raven pushed her hood back on as the cashier handed her the bag.

"I wonder how Star and Robin are doing right now…"

"Well I sense no massive sensation of fear so that should be good, right?"

XXX

Starfire sat on the other side of the table with her arms crossed as Robin awkward slurped the last of his smoothie.

"I'm pretty sure they just went to get some cookies from the cake shop a couple of store down," Robin filled the silence, trying make the situation less awkward as possible.

"Perhaps they just went to the arcade without us." Starfire said with an attitude that blamed him.

"Okay, Star. Can we please settle the tension between us?" He leaned into the table, _if I don't word this exactly right, then I could be make the situation worse. Steady. _"I think it's really starting to affect the team."

"The team, which seems to be the only thing you care about at the moment." She barely snapped.

"Star, look I admit I was really upset about not being able to capture all the villains from the prison."

"You were terribly angry." Starfire interrupted.

"Okay, yes. I was on the edge, but that because I know we could have done it. We were just distracted by things we never had before. And some of that is my fault, I should have been a better leader. I was so overwhelmed with all this school and managing the team, it's just so…" _Why was this so damn hard, _he thought while he put his head near his knees, trying to gather his thoughts.

"You appear to be what the 21 different pilots call 'stressed out'." She said in a soft tone that made Robin laugh.

"Very." He chuckled, "And Star it's 21 pilots."

"Apologies." She smiled, "I am sorry also. I should have tried to be more understanding."

"No Star, you shouldn't be sorry." He moved to sit closer next to her, "Your reaction was okay. I didn't like it because I was on the receiving end of it, but it's okay to be mad at someone for being rude like I was. I always blow up on you, I don't know how do you keep it together." He let out a shy small, "I'm so grateful so you so understanding and kind and I don't tell you thank you enough." Starfire looked down trying to hide her blush, _God, she so beautiful._ He grabbed her chin to lift her head up, "Thank you, Starfire. For being the most understanding friend I could ever asked for. I'm sorry for being such an ass. You deserved to be mad at me."

Catching Robin off, he felt nice, soft, warm lips clashing onto his. He was much of a PDA person, but everyone seemed to disappear as he let his hands move towards her gorgeous face. Starfire didn't know what had overcome her, if it was pity, courage, or lust, but Robin, he just felt so safe and familiar. The move her lips hit his, she knew. She knew why she felt so safe. Because for the longest time, he was her protector, even when they were not friendly with each other. She felt a rush travel through her body as she felt her fingers travel through the long strands of red hair. All her other thoughts seemed to disappear. The reappearance of Xavier seemed so little. She left her hands warn around his neck and let the moment sink in. She knew this was right.

**XXXX**

**Yep. I ended it on a spicy note. At least they made up. But will Starfire feel bad for cheating on Richard with Robin? Okay, I explained everything about next chapter in my author's note in the beginning. **

**I love to hear your ideas and suggestion and just me some input. Thanks guys for everything. **

**Review goal: 606**

**Omg. I am in the 500s in reviews, this makes me so happy I haven't even actually processed it until just now, wow. I'm going to throw a party, I'm so happy.**


	28. Chapter 28

**By Way One Way, By Night Another.**

**Chapter 28: Thursday.**

The sun just began to peek through the watery horizon, causing the sky to break into various colors of orange and red while the stars started to hide in the color. It was a beautiful and quiet day in Jump City. But on the far end of the city, there was an absolutely gorgeous Tower that was symbol of hope, of safety, of love.

"Ha. I'm going to take you down." Cyborg put on a fierce face as he tried to dribble the ball pass his leader.

"Say's who? Come on Tin Man." Robin motioned with his fingers to bring it on. The two have been enjoying themselves in a mean game of basketball for the past hour, and they were currently tied.

Without hesitation, Cyborg ran passed Robin and moved closer to the basketball net. As he was about to toss the ball into the net, he realized he was missed one thing, the ball. "Wha?"

"Looking for this?" Robin had a smirk plastered across his face, spinning the basketball on his pinky. He let out a sneaky laugh before his steel boots left the roof's damp concrete as he dunked the ball.

Cyborg let a flat face take over as he let out a sigh. "I'm pretty sure that a foul."

"Nope." Robin smiled as he handed the ball back to Cyborg and put both his hands on the back of his head, breathing in deep. "But this is way more relaxing than weights." 

"I'm just surprised that we hadn't had any interruptions." Cyborg dribbled the ball. "Especially from Hive Five. Usually right after they break out of jail, they end up there again within week."

"The Hive Five seem to be using more tactics and strategies. Usually they just steal whatever, whenever; but they are being more sneaky." Robin informed while blocking his opponent.

"Kind of like the multiple robberies to separate us, but they were really after the museum." Cyborg shot the ball straight through the net. "Think them have a new leader?"

"No, because if they did, they'd be daggling him in our faces, trying to threaten us."

Suddenly the stairway door opened with a loud thump, catching both the guys' attention. "Robin, there is a communication request for you." Starfire said as she stepped onto the roof, "It has no caller ID but it appears to be private because it required a password. Oh, and Beast Boy has cooked some delicious breakfast if you want to join us."

"Star, you and I will always have different definitions of delicious." Cyborg smiled as Robin stood still, confused.

"What do you mean it requires a password?" Robin knew exactly what it meant, or who it meant.

"I can not communicate with the person unless one of us knows the caller's password." Starfire said.

"They'd have to have high tech to do that. Does this person actually think we know the password?" Cyborg walked towards the door, pulling Robin with him.

"Get the rest of the team to meet in the common room," Robin stomped towards the door, "This is going to be interesting."

XXX

Starfire sat happily on the counter, eating strawberry ice-cream with additional berry from her home-planet with Cyborg standing beside her while Beast Boy and Raven were on the other side of the room, watching Robin pace back and font in front of the giant monitor that was requesting a password.

"When do you think he'll stop?" Beast Boy whispered, tossing a small tofu-cube into his mouth. "He's making me dizzy."

"You standing up makes you dizzy." Raven shot making Beast Boy sigh heavily at her rudeness.

"Okay, we need to act as professional and normal as possible." Robin commanded as he stopped pacing and ran his fingers through his spikes.

"Chill' dude, I'm pretty sure it's not the president on the other end." Beast Boy offered, but only getting a glare from Robin in return.

"No, this is worse." Robin muttered underneath his breath. He hesitantly walked over to the monitor's keyboard and quickly typed in the password. Within seconds, a perfectly clear image appeared on the screen that made the team question if this was a joke.

"Dude… that Bat…" Beast Boy didn't get to finish his sentence as he fainted and fell backwards into Raven's arms.

"So much for professional." Raven commented, letting her arms down so Beast Boy could fall on the ground.

"Ugh." Robin shook his head, feeling a nerve pop out of his head. "Batman."

"Teen Titans." The deep voice took the rest if the Titans by surprise, expect for Robin. They never imagined actually ever having a conversation with Batman, even though he was Robin's mentor.

"What do you want?" Robin snapped, not hiding his rudeness.

"I have a missing person's case."

"How is that my problem?" Robin asked.

"If you would let finish," Batman kept the same serious tone, "My missing person has escaped Gotham. I have evidence that shows that she's heading to Jump City, or she's already there. I have a location I need your team to investigate. I'll personally send you the coordinates, Robin."

"What makes you think I'll do anything for you." Robin crossed his arms across his chest.

"I am very confused," Starfire whispered quietly to Cyborg, "I thought Batman and Robin were a team."

"They were." Cyborg answered.

"Then why are they acting so…"

"All teams have tension, Star. But we should definitely not intervene." Cyborg explain while Starfire nodded.

"If I recall correctly, you owe me a favor." Batman prompted.

Robin groaned silently, "Fine. Are we done here?" Batman nodded, making Robin press the end button and his image disappear. The whole team remained silent, waiting for their leader to address them.

"Did that really just happened?" Beast Boy as up from the ground, holding his head, "Did THE Batman just call us for help?" His insides bubbled at the thought of a major hero needing them, but got interrupted by Raven's foot crashing into his leg while she glared at him, "Ow, what was that for?"

"Just shut up." Raven monotoned before looking at Robin, who was now facing them.

"Look, I owe him a favor…" Robin paused, as if he was rethinking an idea, "so this is my mission. You guys don't have to feel obligated to come. I understand if you guys want to sit this one out."

"Are you serious? One of the members of the Justice League calls with a mission and you want us to pass up the offer?" Beast chuckled, "No way, dude. Count me in." He jumped excitedly on his feet.

As Robin looked at the rest of the team for their response, Cyborg spoke up, "l know you feel like you have to do this alone, but I know we won't let that happen." He crossed his arms, "After all, there's no 'I' in team."

Robin smiled as the cheesiness of the quote and looked at them in confidence, "Let's get ready then."

Xxx

The sun was giving its last beam of light as it started to disappear into the sky, while Raven and Robin walked side-by-by through the wood. With the coordinates and the very little Intel Batman had sent Robin, he decided to start searching for the unknown person as soon as he could get the team to the location and get the mission over with before dinnertime. But there was a slight problem with his plan, the coordinates Batman gave him wasn't an exact location. Instead, it was the coordinates to a 90 acre forest. He and Raven had been combing the woods by foot hours while Beast Boy and Starfire searched from the air and Cyborg drove through some old dirt roads in the T-car.

"Do you have any useful information?" Raven felt darkness start to creep in between the trees. Even though they've been out since early morning searching for clues, they've barley said ten words to each other. Maybe it was because they were caught up in their own thought or too concentrated on the mission, but no matter the reason, there was a lot silence.

"The only information that I got from Batman is that this person is extremely dangerous, but I figured he's just trying to scare us into being careful." Robin stopped and grabbed two flashlights from his belt, handing her one. "Here."

"And why do you think that?" Raven turned on the flashlight, flashing in it into the darkness. Usually she felt comforted by darkness, but now it set an uneasy tone.

"Because if the person as dangerous as he's setting off, then he'd just come down here and capture her personally." Robin slightly tripped over an oversized stump, but quickly caught himself, "Probably a minor criminal."

"She?" Raven questioned.

"Yes, I heard that from Batman. I feel like he is trying to give us little information as possible." Robin said angrily into the air, "He's always trying to pull shit like this."

Raven let the awkward air and dusk settle before she decided to pry. She never was one to talk about feelings and emotions, anybody and everybody could tell you that, but she was willing to offer whatever she could. "How long has it been since you and Batman actually talked?" She asked as Robin took the lead.

"Since I was part of his little Bat-Circle." Robin answered, not looking back.

"You know you are still part of the Bat-Family, right?" Raven asked, letting her flashlight wonder. "Otherwise he would have asked Batgirl to come down here. Maybe he's trying to reach out."

"By sending me on a dangerous mission." Robin rolled his eyes, "Real caring."

Raven stopped, getting annoyed, "Look, I'm done beating around the bush. The tension between you and Batman could probably reach the moon. I know you're hiding this pain with anger. I can sense it. Not only because I'm an empathy, but also because I know you. I've been inside of your head for crying out loud. I'm not going to listen to your excuses, I want the truth. I've seen what pride and anger does to a person and there's no way in hell I'm letting that happen to you. Now, what happened to you and Batman?" She crossed her arms, not knowing where the confidence came from.

Robin took a step back, in awe, but not showing it. He really never realized how obvious his feud with Batman was. He looked back at Raven, who was waiting for an answer. He felt his heat rise and the awkwardness and grabbed his collar, "Batman made me leave our duo." It was out, there was no holding back now. "We were on a mission. A mission with the Joker…" he paused and started to walk again with Raven in tow, "Which means no matter what, there was going to be danger. He was hesitant about taking me, even though I've fought the Joker before, but he claimed he had a bad feeling in his gut and he should have left me. But I begged so we took me with him," He flinched as the next part was coming, "Things got hazing, and Joker had a gun. Bullets flying everywhere, and it was just my luck that one of them decided to rip my flesh away," His voice broke ever so slightly, Raven wouldn't have ever caught it if she wasn't intently listening, "Batman blamed me for being too slow, not moving in time. I don't know if he was angry because the bullet almost killed me or because the Joker got away." He killed a rock down to the past to release some anger, "Either way, he made me stop going out with him. After I recovered, I did some hardcore training to prove to him that I was ready this time, but he still denied. After everything him and I gone through… and he wants to toss it all away because of one mistake. So I left, headed here for to start my solo act, but it didn't last long because I ran into all of you with the whole Starfire situation. But that's when I realized I need a team; it's just part of who I am."

Raven sighed, letting it soak all in and trying to find words of comfort, "You know, I wasn't there by fate." Robin looked back at her as she continued, "On the street where we all met. I was there because I needed help. I needed someone to help me with my whole 'Sweet 16'," She referred to the awful experience of her becoming a portal on her birthday. "I could have went to Gotham, or the Justice League head quarters, but I came to Jump, because I heard rumor about you here. Before I even knew you, I trusted you." She left her voice go soft. "You're a good leader, the best any of us could have ever asked."

Robin stopped and for a minute, Raven thought she might have said something wrong, but all of her thoughts were cleared when she felt Robin's body press against her as he gave her an awkward. She didn't pull away though; she just hugged him back, knowing he needed it. Opening up was probably hard and frustrating for the both of them, but that's probably why they could do it.

"Thank you." Robin said as he pulled away and was over-grateful that the darkness hid any trace of embarrassment or awkwardness.

"I'm always here." Raven said as she pulled her hood over her head, "Let's catch this 'dangerous' person and rub it in Batman's face."

Robin chuckled, knowing she was trying to cheer him up. He nodded and continued to walk into the endless forest. Raven felt relaxed almost, but the darkness still mad her uneasy. It seemed to press itself against her eyes, only to be destroyed for a few seconds when they passed clearing in the treetops and the moon shone on them.

"How much longer until we decided that this person moved on?" Raven said after another hour or two of walking.

"I don't know. I'll send a message to the other titans to see if they found anything. If they didn't, then we'll give it another hour then decide it's a day end." _This isn't exactly what I thought I'd be doing on my day off. _

Abruptly, a loud screech filled the quiet nature air. "It's metal rubbing on metal." Robin broke up into a run towards the noise with Raven close behind.

"There shouldn't be metal in the middle of the woods." Raven clarified, "Damn it, we were so close to going home. They ran for what seemed like a mile and a half until they reached a large clearly.

"Not suspicious at all." Raven muttered as they stared at a huge concrete building that had huge metal warehouse doors and windows that were protected by bars. Vines crawled up the building indicating it was there for a long time and unkempt. The other titans seemed to appear of the darkness, all looking at the building with mixed emotions.

"You guys heard the sound too?" Beast Boy asked after he shape-shifted from an eagle back to his human form.

"My monitor on the car even caught it," Cyborg said as he stepped out of the car, "It wasn't just a sound, it was also a signal."

"What is this building?" Starfire rubbed her elbows as if suddenly cold. Who could blame her? The building could give anybody chills. They all looked at the building with uneasiness as fog started to settle low on the ground.

"Something someone wanted no one to find, otherwise they wouldn't have hid it so deep in the woods." Cyborg words ran in the empty air, "I'll do a scan to see if I can find anything unusual in the building."

"The whole building is unusual!" Beast Boy sighed, sitting on the damp grass. "Can't we do this tomorrow? I am so tired."

"Would you like some bread with that whine, string bead?" Cyborg mocked at his annoying friend.

Beast Boy was about to make a remark, but was cut off by a inky ribbon that wrapped around his mouth. Beast Boy sent a glare towards Raven who just shrugged her shoulders.

"That weird…" Cyborg gave a confused look, "My scan was practically get thrown back to us."

"There is something definitely wrong with this place." Robin held up his flashing light, walking towards the huge metal doors, "We need to investigate now. If anyone is here, they won't be staying for long."

Starfire flew towards the metal doors and pushed them open with ease, releasing a ton of dust in the air.

"Just great." Raven monotoned, waving the dust away from her face.

Suddenly, as if the door controlled the electricity, dim lights flickered over the huge hallways. "I was really hoping this was a warehouse." Starfire murmured, walking down the old hallway. The wallpaper was starting to peel around dusty picture frames of what appeared to be a staff of some sort wearing a doctor's uniform.

"Do you think this is an asylum?" Beast Boy stammered as he looked at the frames.

"I've seen asylums before, this isn't one." Robin said as they reached a door, "Be prepared for anything." He whispered, opening it suddenly but finding no body on the other side. Instead, it revealed an antique office that had papers scattered everywhere from half opened file cabinets.

"Are you sure this isn't an asylum?" Beast Boy pried, "Because I am definitely getting a crazy vibe."

"Positive." Robin looked around for another door, but found none.

"There is no log-in sheet." Starfire looked through the mess of papers, "This could not be a hospital or mental institution."

"This can't be it." Cyborg looked around the small office, "why would someone build a totally secluded building just for an office?"

Raven stood by the large, round desk as she started to walk towards one of file cabinets that was in the back of the room. She wondered into it and started to pull out files what had strange coding on it. Her pale fingers lingered on one named 3DH904 and she opened it and immediately noticed the huge red words 'Experiment Failed' that was stamped onto the paper. She quickly, but hesitantly, grabbed another file and opened it to get the same result.

Experiment Failed.

It was stamped on each of the files Raven pulled out. She felt her temperature rise and her body giddy. Suddenly the flickering lights above them popped, filled the room with darkness.

Robin's flashlight and Starfire neon starbolt quickly light up the room, making it easier to find Raven in the darkness, "What just happened?" Robin asked.

Raven didn't respond, the ball in her throat wouldn't let her. Instead, she just handed him the stack of files she pulled out of the cabinet to Robin. The rest of the titans huddled around Robin as he flipped through the files.

"I really don't want to be here anymore." Beast Boy's voice started to shake.

"Let's just finish clearing this building." Robin sighed, closing the files. "Now we know why it's in the middle of nowhere."

"We've cleared the building, this is it." Beast Boy insisted.

"There is no way. Did you see how big the outside was? It has to be more than this." Cyborg rubbed his chin.

Raven looked back at the file cabinet that had the horrid files. She felt anger bubble up in her body and suddenly the cabinet blew up into pieces.

"Raven, could you please stop making everything implode." Starfire squeaked, "You keep scaring me half into the grave."

"Sorry." Raven hid into the darkness.

"Don't be, Rae." Robin said, looking at where the filing cabinet used to be. "You found what we were looking for."

They all looked at the newly found passageway that led deeper into the building. "The cabinet must have been hiding the entrance." Cyborg stepped over the remaining of the filing cabinet. "They made it more than obvious that they don't want anybody finding out about this place."

Robin quickly walked passed Cyborg, tumbling bits of loose bricks onto the white, tile floor. The ceilings and walls seemed to open up as he did a quick sweep with his flashlight, feeling his heart pound in his ears. He took the lead as the rest of the team followed, taking in their surroundings. Around them was an old reception-type office that was much bigger than the first one they found, and messier. There massive filing cabinets that were tipped over with abundant number of files spilling out on the floor. There were spectacles spattered everywhere with streaks across them. It looked as if people were in a rush to hide everything but just gave up, leaving it a mess.

Beast Boy shape-shifted into a bloodhound and started to sniff around the area as the titans stepped forward. They moved slowly and carefully, letting the austere overhead lights flicker their long bare bulbs.

"There's two hallways," Robin squinted his eyes in the dim light, "We need to split up or we could risk whoever is in here to get away." He shakily shone his flashlight down both hallways, "Cy and Star will come with me; we'll take the longer one."

"Call if you find anything." Cyborg gave a serious look to Beast Boy before walking down the hallway, letting the darkness fill in with the absent of light.

Beast Boy heard the softest of clicks as Raven's flashlight came on, as he . "Keep up." Raven said as she started to walk down their dusty hallway, letting the beam of light wonder on the walls.

"Don't do find this place a slightest bit of creepy?" Beast wondered how she was so calm about travelling through what he thought was a hell hole as he transformed back into his human form.

"My room is scarier than this." Raven monotoned, but couldn't help the shivers crawling up her spine.

Beast Boy kept his eyes glued on the back of Raven's cloak, trying to avoid the picture frames and files that was scattered all over the floor. Suddenly a whistle, softer than a hum, filled the air. He looked at Raven, hoping she had a response indicating she heard it too, but instead, she kept walking. The whistle played its soft melody again and Beast Boy knew only his animal senses was the only thing picking it up. He turned his head towards the sound, trying to get a better direction. He stopped walking as he realized the sound wasn't coming from in front of him , but rather from behind him. He turned around and started walking back down the hall, using the flickering lights to try find the place it was coming from.

He looked up the hall to Raven was barely in his eyesight and decided to catch up with her and ignored the sound. But as the whistle played again, his plan fell through while his green eyes opened wide at what he just discovered.

Right where the raggerity wall and broken tile floor met, was a compact hole that seemed to be rotting away in the flashing light. Without actually deciding to, he started to bend down onto the shattered tile and shoved his legs through the hole before proceeding to slide through the hole. Beast Boy couldn't help to going on without Raven, his curiosity was piqued. He got back onto his feet as he reached to wherever the hole led to.

It looked like another hallway, expect dustier and darker. There were still flickering lights, but they were more separated than the one one in the other hallways, plus most of them were popped.

"This is far beyond creepy." Beast Boy breathed, walking down the house. A cold, prickly sweat gathered at the base of his neck as he travelled further down the hall and closer to a freezing metal door. His heart pounded as he placed his hands on the doors and tried to push it open. The door felt like it was pushing back at first, but then it started to give. After one final push, the door shuddered open and a cloud of dust swirled up and blew out to meet them like a relieved sigh, as if some pent-up force had finally been released. His heart sank as he eyes settled to the dim room and his jaw dropped in a mix of emotions.

The room was filled with cages around the walls, which had dried blood and fur stuck to it. In the center on the room, there was a giant metal table filled with needles and surgical equiment that haven't been washed since its use for its foul purpose.

Suddenly he felt dizzy and the flickering lights started to spin. The huge room started to spin. Instantly, he felt sick. He felt shaky and weak as he reached down to catch himself from falling onto the cold concrete floor. He could taste his lunch in the back of his throat, while his mind went in circle. He let out a small yelp before he felt the darkness start to attack his eyelids, the horrid room fading into a giant blur.

**XXX**

**Sorry for not having an Author's Note in the beginning. I felt like this chapter was better off without it. Anyways, next chapter I will answer question and respond to your comments. I feel like being mean and leaving you guys in a cliff-hanger moment.**

**Review Goal: 606**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey my lovely titaneers. I am so sorry I have not updated in exactly two months. I am so deeply sorry. I was stressing over finales and school and trying to get everything together to end the year. But I finally have time to breathe and sit down and work on this amazing story that I've missed writing. Honestly, I could not stop thinking about this story and how many twist and turns that I am going to add. I missed this all too much and I'm just glad to be back.**

**Notice: I will be going to be working on a different schedule, only because I am working on a new story and I will be in and out for vacation purposes. But I have to sit in a plane so over like 18 hours so I will be writing and hopefully hope a chapter up before I get to paradise. But I will have barely anytime during vacation, besides probably the night, so while I'm there chapter might run a little slow. **

**Okay so a quick question time and then we will get on with the story. **

** : **

**Q: Since Robin felt that spark when he kissed Starfire, would Starfire feel a spark also? Or does that just mean that she doesn't like him quite as much as he likes her?**

**A: It's not that Starfire doesn't like him as much (personally I think Starfire likes Robin a lot more than Robin like her just because Tamarans are more emotional), it's that because Starfire is a total different breed, Tamaran, humans have a different reaction when they kiss her. **

**EverAfterFreak:**

**Q: So, I looked at your account the other day and it said something about a school trip to Paris?! I literally starting crying of joy. So, just to make sure this is true, WILL there be a Paris trip? About how many chapters from now?**

**A: I am confirming this rumor of the school trip to Paris. But, just a warning, it is not what you expect it would be. Not even close. Okay and how long away? I really don't know. I'm hoping to get a couple of plots in before they go off. **

**Q: Is the shirt BB bought (Well, actually, Raven bought it, but still) from Steven Universe? I remember my cousin watching it and something like that happened. I don't know.**

**A: Actually yes, it is from Steven Universe. I promised myself that I would start watching it but I haven't got to it yet.**

**Q: Okay, this doesn't have anything to do with the story, but... My dad and I painted my bedroom a mint blue type of color. I wanna make one or two of the walls a different color. Any suggestions?**

**A: Oh my, I am no good with colors. I usually just match colors from superheroes, like I'll wear red and black for Harley Quinn or purple and silver for Starfire . But for mint, I think a good match would be a really light tan? **

**Q: When Gar and Adrienne kissed, why didn't her emotions cause something to explode? Like when they performed Romeo and Juliet, Raven made a light explode simply because the show wasn't going well. I'm not trying to criticize, by the way. Maybe you just forgot about that. But, if something like that happens (like when Lance kisses Adrienne), try to remember to include explosions and stuff! **

**A: I kind of like the fact that I'm trying to get Adrienne feel more controlling of her powers when she's with Gar, then she's with anyone else. That's what I was going for. **

**Okay, my answers sucked because I am horrible at wording everything. But nevertheless, your story.**

"_Let's see what makes you so special" A doctor held a syringe that held light blue bubbling liquid. _

"_This is doing to take more than chemicals, doctor." A nurse said through her mask as she held a tray filled with surgical tools. "His ability seems to be part of his DNA. We need to take samples. Large samples."_

"_I know and we will get out samples, even if it means killing the creature. But chemicals seem to do the trick with calming this beast. He seems to want to fight back." The Doctor said in disgust as he moved closer to the animal that was strapped onto a cold medal table. "Time for your nap…" _

The images started to spread and blur into a big red mess that buzzed through the back of his eyes.

"Wake up, it's me…"

Even though the voice was faint, each word seemed to relax him and make the buzzing come to a soft hum.

"Beast Boy, wake up." The humming started to be interrupted by a shakes running through his body, being him closer to consciousness.

"Huh?" Beast Boy let out a moan as he tried to lift his heavy eyelids.

"Beast Boy, what happened?" The voice was worried. Beast Boy opened his eyes to see Raven kneeling beside him and felt an immediate relief wave through his body.

"How long have I been out?" He said in a scratchy voice, looking around to see the same surgery room covered in blood and fur that made his stomach go into knots.

"I don't know." Raven said lightly touching a sore spot on his head where she figured he must have bumped it when he fell to the ground. "I could feel you… your emotions, but it was a faint feeling. That's when I realized you weren't behind me. I started looking for a then I felt nothing. Did someone attack? Beast Boy you look greener than usual, what happened?"

He search her face to only find concern, not disgust nor horror. It made him feel better. Maybe it was the relief of seeing her worried face, or the relief that it was her and not some ghost of the past made real, but he couldn't help to reach up and take her face into his hands, pulling her in and kissing her.

The move absolutely startled her, driving her power to pop all the flickering light that hung above them, covering them in complete darkness. But first the first time that night, the darkness didn't feel like a bad thing. Instead of turning away, she fell deeper into the kiss, placing her hands on his that were rest on her face. His lips seems to taste so new, almost like an unknown drug that she was suddenly hooked on and she didn't dare part from it. Just as the kiss started to get passionate, she felt a cold breeze pass through her lips from the absence of him. Suddenly she felt him grab onto her arm and pull both of them away from where they were and deeper into the room. Suddenly rubble and light flooded into the room.

"Get yer friggin' hands off me!" A voice screamed as noises of things smashing filled the room.

Beast Boy shook his head at the dust trying to see what was going on.

"Star, light it up." Robin yelled as Starfire lit the room bright green.

"What's happening?" Beast Boy said as he stood up.

"I just had her!" Cyborg addressed.

Suddenly the room was filled with laughter that made all the Titans nauseous. "Over here you, batbrats!" Suddenly a giant mallet started to swing around the room as the person stepped into the light. She had a giant black bat cape that was red on the inside, a white t-shirt with a red Batman sign on it, black short with fishnets, black combat boots, and was wearing a Batman mask that let her half-red half-black hair swing wildly at her every.

"Says the one who is mocking Batman's costume." Robin smirked as he went in kick her in the face but she quickly grabbed his leg.

"I'm trying out a new look!" Harley screamed before swinging him into a nearby wall.

"Oh my gosh, that's Harley Quinn." Beast Boy said in awe. "First Batman and then Harley? Dude, we are getting famous!"

"BB!" Cyborg screamed as he tried to hit Harley with a sonic blast, but she cartwheeled out of the way and the blast knocked Starfire down instead.

"Oh right." Beast Boy said before shape-shifting into a tiger and bee-lining towards Harley.

"HOLEE-BRA-ZHO-LEE. You can turn into animals! That's so cool!" Harley said in awe before swing her giant mallet at Beast Boy, "I almost feel sorry for hurtin' ya."

"Azarath Metrion...ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled as inky hands started to appear out of the darkness.

"I guess that's mah cue to leave." Harley started to run away from the hands by running down a dark hallway./

"We must capture her!" Starfire yelled as she and Beast Boy chased after her.

"Wait!" Robin screamed after them but they already disappeared down the hall.

"You'd think it'd be easy 'cause she's the only one of her." Cyborg huffed as he and Raven ran with Robin.

"I've fought her before, but absolutely unpredictable." Robin looked distressed at what he was about to say next, "And she'll use any emotions."

"The mallet can't be the only thing she brought…" Raven hid underneath her hood as they reached the darkness that the rest of the team disappeared to.

"Careful. We need to find out why she's in Jump City." Robin said as he turned on his flashlight and tried to search the darkness. The whole room was quickly filled with silence as they looked for whatever they could find in the darkness.

"I'll run a thermal scan." Cyborg whispered as his sonic cannon started to release a dim blue light.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven said as the darkness started to wave. "I'm looking for her."

"Marco!" A voice screamed that was intertangled with giggles, "If you want to find me you, have to play the game."

"Polo?" Beast Boy yelled from somewhere in the darkness. "Wait, aren't I supposed to say Marco?"

Suddenly they heard crashes with in the darkness and flashes of green starbolts. "Cy, we need light!" Robin screamed as he jumped into the darkness.

"Got it." Cyborg quickly aimed his cannon at the ceiling of the hallway and started to peel it away with his blasts, revealing the flickering lights from the room above them. "Booyah."

"Aw, it like it better with the lights off." Harley said as she appeared in the light holding a bat with spikes. "It's much more intimate."

"I didn't realize we were this far down." Raven murmured as she dodged one of Starfire's starbolts that was meant for Harley. Raven grabbed all the picture frames with her inky magic and flew them straight towards Harley, which she swiftly dodged most of them

"Owie!" Harley screamed as a picture frame's glass got caught in the base off her thigh. "Ya ruined my new outfit!" She pulled out the piece of glass without winching and drew it back towards Raven.

"You could always retreat to prevent any further damage to your new attire." Starfire flew towards Harley and kicked her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"You shouldn' a done that. My babies don't like it when toe cheese teenagers don't play by the rules!" Harley popped onto her feet with an evil grin. "Bud! Lou! Mommy needs you!" Suddenly two wild hyenas sprung out of one of the hallways and charged towards the team. "Play nice, now."

"Robin, you forgot to mention that she has pets." Raven yelled as one of the hyenas tried to snatch her. Beast Boy quickly shapeshifted to a lion to try to scare of the hyenas, but it seemed to egg them on even more as they both started to attack Beast Boy. A blast from Cyborg knocked one of the hyenas off of Beast Boy's back, and the other decide to try to take a chunk of Raven. "Annoying pets." Raven said before throwing a piece of rubble towards a hyena.

"Raven!" Starfire gasped as she watched a hyena sneak up on Raven and knock her to the ground while crawling her. Starfire quickly flew down and kicked the hyenas to the wall while trying to lift Raven off the ground and into the air. "Are you okay?"

"Those stupid animals." Raven spat as she lifted her cape to reveal it to be shredded to pieces. "I'm fine."

"Your legs!" Starfire covered her mouth with her fingers, "You need medical attention."

"I'll be fine." Raven looked down at her dove-grey legs that had giant claw marks. "It'll heal, but need to calm the hyenas before they hurt someone else."

"Should'a thought of that before you decided to attack me!" Harley pointed her finger but was quickly knocked to the ground by Robin, who kicked her from behind.

"Harley! What are you doing here? This isn't your turf!" Robin was quickly knocked to the ground by Harley's bat that left deep scratches in his legs.

"Look who's talking! Whatever happened to you protecting Gotham? Too much for you?" Harley mocked as they both gotr on their feet and started to swing fists.

"I wanted to get away from psychopaths like you." Robin said just as Harley punched him in the jaw.

"That was rude." Harley said with a face of disgust, "And to think I was really likin' the whole last dance between Boy Wonder and Princess of Crime thing we had going on."

"Sounds like a personal problem." Robin yelled as he punched her in the gut and pulled onto a lock of her red hair. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, don't ya just know how to charm a lady." Harley spat, "You'll have to say pretty please."

"I don't have time for games." Robin pulled harder on her hair and grabbed both her arms with his free hand and pinned her to the floor. "Answer me."

"I'm in town looking for a particular set of rubies. I know, stealin' jewels are more of Catwoman's thing but these rubies are special." Harley giggled before breaking out of Robin's pin and kicked him away from her. "I would stay and chat, but this city seems to be lacking the rubies and I can't waste my precious time." She stood up and whistled for her hyenas that were still attacking the other titans. "It was nice seeing a familiar face."

"You're not going anywhere." Beast Boy said before shapeshifting into a tiger and ran towards her with extreme force while the rest of the team wasn't that far behind.

"And I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill anyone, yer twisting my arm." Harley abruptly pulled out two guns that seemed to be hidden by her cape. "Bang!" Harley started laughing crazily as the pulled the trigger to both guns.

"Titans, retreat." Robin said as he ducked for cover from the bullets that were flying everywhere, hoping the other titans did the same. After what seemed to be eternity, the bullets stopped, leaving only dusk swirling around the hallway.

"Is everyone all right?" Starfire finally spoke up, fearing the worse.

"I think we're okay, Star." Cyborg said as Raven let down her force field that was protecting them two.

"Dude, she got away…" Beast Boy murmured aloud, before waves of pain started to attack him.

"Oh Azar!" Starfire squeaked before running next to him, "Beast Boy, you're bleeding."

"I am?" Beast Boy looked down and saw on his right shoulder a pool of blood was slowly starting to stain his uniform. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Raven, take us to the tower." Robin commanded as he ran towards Beast Boy and started to examine the wound, he's bleeding out. We have about twenty minutes to fix this.

"What about Harley?" Cyborg asked looking back at the last place she was.

"She's Batman's problem."

XXXX

"Ow, ow." Beast Boy winced from the pain, while clutching onto the edge of the metal table he was sitting on. "Cy, could you try to stop poking around in my skin?"

"String bean, I have get the bullet out." Cyborg held two long needles in his metallic hands, trying his best the hurry. Beast Boy let out a whimper, knowing it was just going to hurt even worse. He tried distracting himself from Cyborg performing surgery on him and started to look around the Titans medical room, trying to find anything interesting to ponder on. Honestly, none of the stuff seemed amusing, everything was white and metallic. It brought a sock feeling to his stomach. It reminded him as the cages he saw earlier. But all the sour memories seemed to fade away at the thought of Raven's lips. He felt his body heart rise, knowing he was turning a deep crimson and was thankful Cyborg had asked everyone to get out of the room so he could perform the surgery. He brought himself to the memory and remember it wasn't just him who wanted the kiss to happen. He did the action, but Raven could have ended it. Hell, she could have thrown him into a wall for just kissing her, but she didn't. She made him want more of her, made the kiss deeper, more emotional. And Beast Boy was stuck. He had no idea what the kiss meant. Was it a one-time thing? Or maybe Raven wanted something more? But Raven hates him, or does she? All the thoughts flying through his head started to make his brain hurt.

"Done." Cyborg said, interrupting Beast Boy's many trains of thought. "I stitched it all together, and It'll take around three weeks to close up with the cream I put on it. You might have to miss out in a couple of missions, but I think it'll be good."

"I kind of feel lightheaded." Beast Boy murmured as he slowly hopped off the cold metal table. "Like butterfly flying in my brain lightheaded."

"The butterflies are in your brain because it's empty enough for them to fly around." Cyborg laughed as Beast Boy gave a disgusted look. "It's because of blood loss. Let's get something to eat. I'm absolutely starving."

"I could use some tofu." Beast Boy pulled a clean shirt over his head as they started to travel up the stairs that led to the main hallway. Beast Boy carefully pressed on the skin around the bandage and to no surprise, it was tender as ever.

"YOU out MY team in danger!" It was the first thing both of them heard as the doors to the common room slid open. Robin was beat red and full of rage as he talked to Batman through the video projector. "You knew the villain was Harley Quinn! HARLEY QUINN! The Joker's girlfriend! Her mind is almost as twisted as his."

"Maybe, we should eat later." Cyborg suggested.

"No way. I wanted to see what happens next." Beast Boy smiled. "I've never seem Batman argue with his other half and I probably never will if I don't turn this down."

"Robin, if I told you it was Harley Quinn, you would never went on the mission." Batman said with a steady voice.

"Bullshit! If you would have told me I would have brought more people! I would have prepared for a psychopath! Instead you had to keep your stupid secrets that caused three of us to be injured! Hell, one of us got SHOT!" Robin hissed, "That's all on you. This is MY team, not just some puppets you can throw around."

"Robin…" Batman started but Robin refused to let him finish.

"You know what, I don't care what your excuse is. Because I doesn't change anything." Robin shook his head while pushing down on the bridge of his nose. "We're done here." Robin slammed his fist down on the computer, ending the call. He knew his whole team was looking at him, but he didn't want to explain. Instead, he stomped straight towards the door and disappear into the hallway, not caring about anything else.

Xxx

Raven levitated above some candles that were the only light in her dark room. She needed to clear her mind. She needed to know what she wanted. She was about to start enchanting her ancient spell, but a sudden knock on her door stopped her. She let her feet touch as she opened it.

"Hey, Rae. I was wondering if you were okay, from everything that happened tonight." Beast Boy said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Beast Boy, you were the one that got shot just a couple of hours ago. How could you be asking if I'm okay? Shouldn't you be resting?" Raven said in a worried tone.

"I couldn't sleep not knowing if you were okay." Beast Boy look down at the ground, "Rae, you're legs."

"You and Starfire made such a big deal about it." Raven monotoned, "Robin's is worse than mine. I just got scratched by a hyena, he had a spiked bat gabbed into his leg."

"I didn't know that." Beast Boy said. "But yours can get infected."

"You are completely forgetting I can heal myself." Raven rose an eyebrow. "What about your wound. Sleep is the best way to let your body to rebuild itself and the mission took all day. You need rest."

"It doesn't even hurt that bad." Beast Boy put his hands on his hips, "It felt like a bee sting."

Raven made a face of disbelief, taking two of her fingers and pressing down on his shoulder where she knew the bandage was. "Really, like a bee sting?"

Beast Boy tried to hide a face of pain behind a smile. "Yup…"

Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room.

"Wha-" Beast Boy gasped as he stepped towards where Raven was pulling him. "Dude, why do you have candles lit?" Beast Boy gulped. _Maybe it wasn't a one-time thing. _He thought. He enjoyed thew kiss, but he didn't think things would escaltate thatg quickly.

"I was trying to meditate before you interrupted." Raven said before pointing to the ground where the candles surrounded.

"Rae, what is this…" Beast Boy said as he obeyed Raven.

"Just close your eyes." Raven said as she sat next to him, making him extremely nervous.

"Okay…" He said uneasily as he closed his eyes, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly a gain rush of pain travel through his body, "Owww." Beast Boy yelped, julting his eyes open. "What are you doing?!"

"I just healed you!" Raven said almost angrily, "Why do you have such an attitude about it."

"It hurt." Beast Boy rubbed his shoulder to discover that there was no longer stitches, but a nice layer of green skin, as if he never got shot. "Dude, that was cool!"

"I can't exactly heal people, I just speed up the healing process." Raven explained in the candlelight, "That's why it hurt, you were feeling about a month recovery in seconds."

"You have me freaked out, Rae." Beast Boy sighed while laughing, "With the candles, and darkness, and asking me to close my eyes."

"What did you think I was doing?" Raven asked in a demanding voice.

"Um…" Beast Boy looked down as felt his face glow red.

"Seriously?!" Raven made a face of disgust. "Why do you have to be such a hormonal teenage boy?"

"What was I supposed to think? First the kiss and then you pulling me into your room." Beast Boy tried defending himself.

"First, you kissed me. Second, I really needed to concentrate to be able to heal your bullet wound. It's not as easy as a scratch." Raven crossed her arms.

"I might have kissed you first, but you kept it going." Beast Boy said.

Raven face immediately softened, "I'm sorry."

Beast boy was immediately hit with confusion and he showed it. "No, Rae. Don't be. I'm sorry I brought it up." Beast Boy looked down, "I just wanted to know why you kissed me back…"

It felt like the air was sucked out of the air to Raven. How was she supposed to explain something that she didn't even understand for herself? She looked at Beast Boy was saw that his eyes begged for an answer. "I… I don't k-know." Raven sighed, "I mean, I will know, I just have to find the answers." Raven saw Beast Boy's face twist in confusion, "Ever since we had to go back to school, my powers have been very edgy."

"Yeah, I sort of noticed." Beast Boy smiled, "more things have been exploding."

Raven let out a silent laugh, "Yeah, it's just really foggy and I can't really tap into my emotions and know what I'm feeling. And I haven't really had a chance to sit down and think about it all." Raven knew what she just said probably made no sense to him, but it was worth a shot.

"I get it." Beast Boy whispered, as if he was telling her a secret, "I've been going through a lot especially tonight. That place… it brought out some awful memories that I wanted to keep buried. And it's got me all blurry. You know?" Beast Boy paused before asking, "Can I meditate with you? So we can clear both of our heads. I get it if you want to meditate alone, bu-"

"Beast Boy, there's no talking in meditating." Raven said as she started to levitate off the ground in a criss-cross position. Beast Boy could help but to smile before closing his eyes and trying to find his peaceful place away from his demons.

XXXXX

There you go guys. I love you titaneers. I hope everyone is having an amazing summer.

Review Goal: 656


	30. Chapter 30

**By Day One Way, By Night Another**

**Chapter 30 **

"Come on girls, show me your pre-game hype!" Karen waved her hands happily in the air to all the other cheerleader in the locker with a giant smile plastered onto her face.

"Oh dear friends," Kori bounded happily as she opened her locker and pulled out her cheer uniform. "I am so excited for this game, I just know that tonight is going to be one of the best nights of my life!"

"How much time do we have until we have to head out onto the field?" Toni asked as she nervously fiddled with her uniform.

"Less than an hour." Crystal smiled then turn to the cheer captain, "Karen, do you want to pass out bows this game or wait until next game?"

"This game, of course." Karen exclaimed as she pointed to a box towards the wall, "This game is the most anticipated football game that Jump City High ever had. We need to leave a great impression if we want more people to come to our games. Oh, we can also use the face-paint and the glitter."

"Why is this game the 'most anticipated football game that Jump City High ever had'?" Jennifer added air quotation with her sarcastic tone.

"Well for starters, it's the first game of the season. Second, everyone is going crazy that Bruce Wayne's kid is playing quarterback. And last but not least, everyone wants to see how Jump City High is holding up after a mega-super villain attacked our campus." Melissa said as if the reasons were obvious. "I bet there will be at least a hundred people here tonight."

"At least a hundred?" Toni muttered quietly.

"Are you kidding me, there is going to be way more than that." Scarlett twisted around to face the mirror to fix her hair into a high ponytail. "The game is posted of over social media. Plus the fact that the football team is throwing a bonfire to celebrate their first game is just filling the stands with more teenagers who probably are just going so they can get drunk at the after party."

"I'd estimate about three hundred." Jade commented, walking towards Toni in her uniform. "Are you nervous?"

"Um, sort of. But the jitters are soon going to go away." Toni ensured Jade as she messed around with one of the bows.

"Well, they more nervous you are, the more prone you are to messing up." Jade turned and started to walk towards the exit. "I'm going to grab some grub at the concession stand, want anything? I've heard popcorn helps with uneasiness."

"No thank, love. If I eat anything I think I might just throw it up." Toni half-joked, feeling her body shake as she looked at herself in the mirror, fully dressed in her uniform.

"Did these uniforms shirk?" Jennifer tried tugging at her skirt, trying to make it longer. "I swear it wasn't this short when I first tried it on."

"Trying to cover some bruises?" Scarlett shyly remarked, referring back to their dodgeball encounter.

"Um, no." Jennifer spat as she turned towards Scarlett's direction, "I just don't want a bunch of horny teenagers looking at me like I'm their next meal."

"Trust me, sweetheart. They won't be looking at you." Kitten purred as she placed a fresh coast of lip gloss onto her soft lips.

"I think Wally wouldn't mind seeing you in that skirt," Sarah playful nudged Jennifer to try to break the tension.

"Oh, please stop." Jennifer rolled her eyes. "He was one of the horny teenagers I was referring to."`

"Jennifer, you must place some glitter on your face and hair. It will definitely help bring hope and encouragement into the football team's heart." Kori held a packet of glitter in her hands along with a few black sparkly bows, "I also grabbed bows for everyone."

"Oh you are too much, Kori." Sarah giggled as she grabbed one of the bows. "I don't got think Jennifer is going to want glitter."

"It's either glitter or a certain redhead's football number." Karen poked Jennifer's cheeks with a playful smile, "You have to be in the spirit somehow."

"Pass me the glitter." Jennifer said in a dreadful voice.

XxX

"Man, I bet you miss this." Wally stretched out his arms as if he was soaking in the environment, "I've been longing for football season for what seems like eternity." The entire football team stood at the doors of the lockerroom, waiting for their cue so they could ran onto the field while the crowd wished them good luck.

"I guess I miss playing sports, but I was more into other things." Dick said as he tried to look over all the football players, "What is take them so long?"

"Stop being impatience," Victor smile through his helmet, "Enjoy the moment."

"I just can't wait for this sick bonfire Dick's throwing. It's a great way to finish off the night," Wally flashed a smile.

"Eagles get ready, they're calling us." The couch yelled as the announcer's voice was booming throughout their small stadium.

"Time to shine." Victor said as the doors swung open and the football team started to pour out onto the field.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, JUMP CITY HIGH, THE EAGLES." The announcer yelled ecstatically, filling the crowd with excitement. The team slowly moved towards the sidelines as the announcer began to announce the opposing team couches and sponsors.

"Do you think we have enough time to talk to the girls?" Dick motions over to the area where the cheerleaders were at.

"Heck, I'll make time." Wally flashed a smile before he started to jog to the girls as Dick followed.

"We have like three minutes before the announcer calls for the coin toss." Victor looked towards the field before walking towards the cheerleaders who were about twenty feet away.

"Hey ladies, what are we doing in this fine evening?" Wally flashed a flirtatious smile.

"Wally, aren't you supposed to be on the field?" Sarah shook her pom-poms, "Go back for where you came from."

"I don't think the zoo is taking back the monkeys they threw out." Jennifer said as she lowered her pom-pom so they cover any of her overly revealing skin for skin was refusing to cover.

"I came to receive my personal cheer." Wally stood his ground like he was a king, "I need my spirit lifted if I want to hold the team together."

"There's no way you are going to hold the team together." Dick smirked, "That's my job."

"Oh please." Victor rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be… I don't know, playing the football game." Jade rose her eyebrows.

"Little lady, we're not playing yet." Victor pointed out, "But we will have to get back on the field in about a minute."

"Dang it. Well, I guess I'll just have to receive my good luck kisses quickly." Wally winked at the cheerleaders.

"Kisses?" Toni flashed as confused and disgusted face.

"Wally-poo, you can get mine real fast." Kitten flaunted towards him.

"Oh do you here that?" Wally heard his hand to his ear, "It's the couch calling us, sorry." Wally flashed a fake smile before running towards the football team.

"Asshole." Melissa yelled towards the redhead, trying to defend her best friend, "It's okay, Kitten. Maybe next time."

"Maybe not, since he has a girlfriend." Victor added some sting into his words.

"He is a fuc-"

"Okay, guys." Karen butted in, not liking where the argument was headed, "how about we just cheer on the football players instead of bashing on them."

"Good luck, Richard." Kori said happily as she wrapped herself around him, giving him a tight hug.

"Thanks," Dick smiled as he moved in for a kiss, but only to be stopped by her pom-poms.

"No kisses unless we win." Kori bit her lip

"Then I'll win just for you." Dick promised as he released their hug ran back to the field team with Victor.

"Stop being so cute." Crystal giggled as she picked on Kori, "You making my eyes hurt."

"Come on ladies." Karen clapped her hands, "Let's start with some cheers."

"Can't we take a break?" Jennifer asked tiredly.

"We haven't even started." Sarah laughed.

"She probably used to doing nothing," Kitten snickered into Melissa ear, but loud enough for Jennifer to hear.

"Bite me." Jennifer threw a dirty look towards Kitten as she stuck out her tongue in response.

"Line up girls." Crystal helped the girls form two lines of five with Jennifer, Kori, Toni, Sarah, and Karen in the front while Kitten, Melissa, Jade, Scarlett, and herself in the back.

"Um, do I have to be in the front?" Toni asked Karen, feeling herself tremble.

"Girl, you were improving so much during practice that I put you in front." Karen smiled cheekily. "Plus it gives Garth a better view."

"Great…" Toni faked a smile.

"Let's start with the first cheer, ladies." Crystal. "Ready?"

XxX

"GO VICTOR! YOU'RE A FIGHTING MACHINE!" Gar yelled from the stands as he held a giant sign with Wally, Dick, and Victor's football numbers.

"I can't believe we are currently tied." Donna looked at the score board. "We have amazing players!"

"They have amazing defense players." Roy pointed out with his hand that was holding a bag of popcorn, "But their offense doesn't compare to ours. So we're going to win."

"Stop being so cocky, you'll give us bad luck." Garth half-hearted slapped his in the chest. "If we lose, it's all you fault."

"Pah-lease." Roy mocked before throwing the remaining of his popcorn on to Garth.

"What was that for?" Garth tried to pull popcorn out of his perfect man-bun.

"You were being annoying." Roy teased.

"You both are acting immature." Adrienne kept her eyes to the book she was reading.

"Oh Hera." Donna laughed, "You just spilt like five dollars onto the floor."

"So?" Roy smiled.

"That was my popcorn!" Gar exclaimed, "I let you have it for a millisecond and now it's all over the floor."

"I bought that popcorn!" Garth pointed out.

"If I buy you guys more popcorn, will you stop arguing?" Adrienne closed her book and looked at the three guys.

"All of us separate popcorn?" Roy rose his chin.

"Fine." Adrienne got up from where she was sitting and started to walk through the crowded bleachers down near the confession.

"Wait up." Gar screamed after her. "Here, wave this around." He shoved the poster to Garth before tumbling after Adrienne.

"Wait!" Gar said as he caught up with her. "I'll walk with you."

"You don't have to." Adrienne muttered.

"But I want to." Gar smiled, "Plus I want to see what else they have at the concession stands."

"Do you even have money?"

"Nope." Gar happily, "But I have a good friend does…."

"I hope you're not referring to me." Adrienne said as their arrived at the concession.

"What would you like?" A teacher working the concession pointed to a chalkboard with a list of food and their prices.

"Three bags of popcorn." Adrienne placed a twenty on the counter. "You can spend the rest of it."

"Sweet!" Gar rubbed his hands together. "May I have a dark chocolate bar and a soda?"

"Sure thing." Teacher said sweetly as she handed them their food.

"So I was thinking that we could go to the bonfire together. Maybe get some ice-cream beforehand…" Gar started as they headed back to the bleachers.

"Bonfire?"

"Yeah, the one that Dick and Wally are throwing after the football game." Gar answered, "Anyways, I…"

"No." Adrienne said abruptly, cutting him off.

"Oh, come on." Gar persuaded, "Everyone is going to be there."

"Gar, I don't think you understand." Adrienne stopped walking. "I can't be with you. I told you that last time we were in science."

"I thought you were just mad at me for that day." Gar gave a confused look. "And what do you mean by you can't be with me?"

"I can't hang out with you alone. Being in a big group is fine, but…"

"Why?"

"Gar," Adrienne locked eyes with him, "I have a boyfriend."

"I know that." Gar said flatly, "How does that stop us from being friends?"

"Because of what happened on the camping trip." Adrienne looked down at her leather boots.

"Because you kissed me?" Gar looked confused.

"Yes, and that's why I can't hang out with you."

"Are you afraid it's going to happen again?"

"Gar, it can't happen again." Adrienne said emotionless.

XxX

"It's almost mid-game!" Kori waved her pom-poms in the air, "I am so excited that we get to perform."

"I can't believe that every time that we score, they go and make it a tie." Karen crossed her arms.

"We've done 17 different cheers and we still have to perform at halftime." Jennifer looked disappointed, "I'm going to pass out of exhaustion."

"Oh shut up," Sarah said playfully, "You're not as near as sweaty as me, and I've cheered my whole life."

_It's probably because I trained for 12 hours at a time at Hive Academy, _Jennifer thought to herself.

"Okay girls, we are going to take a hydration break and stretch." Karen announced. "We don't want anyone to pull anything serious and won't let you cheer next game."

"I hope a pull something." Jennifer said as they all started to break formation and walk towards a long metal bench that was a few feet from the side line.

"Do you think we are ready to perform?" Toni asked before she started to chug her water.

"Hell yeah." Jade messed with her ponytail. "We've nailed in practice like five times."

"Then again we never had 300 people watching during our practice." Melissa pointed out.

"I think we're going to just great." Kitten said as she reapplied lipstick. "I bet guys from all over the bleachers are going to be asking for our numbers because they are going to be blown by our flexibility."

"It's a shame that I can't perform with the team." Scarlett inspected her nails.

"Well you kind of deserve it since you did decide to pick a fight with one of your own cheermates." Jade said flatly.

"Whatever." Scarlett tossed her ginger hair.

"She gets on my every nerve." Sarah whispered.

"Her rudeness reminds me of a relative of mine." Kori looked down at her pom-poms.

"There no way someone rude could be related to you." Karen nudged Kori, "You are the happiest person I've ever met."

"Thanks Jade." Jennifer tossed Jade a water, "You didn't have to say that. Usually I just ignore Scarlett."

"Don't worry about it." Jade said emotionless. "I just don't like people of her kind." Her last words caused Scarlett to throw a death glare towards the two.

"I honestly hate the tension in the team." Sarah sighed.

"You could cut it with a knife." Toni looked towards the scoreboard and felt her stomach drop, "Three minutes until we perform."

"I'm so happy that the rest of our crew came to cheer us on." Karen pointed towards a spot in the bleachers where their friends were.

"Even Donna and Adrienne came." Toni watched Donna wave happily towards them as her stomach twisted into knots. "I don't feel good."

"You're just nervous." Crystal pushed her off, "You'll get over it as some as you get on the field."

"Now I really don't feel good." Toni said before getting up and running towards the bathroom.

"What? No?" Karen panicked as she looked at the scoreboard. "Shit. We only have a minute and forty two seconds. There's not enough time to go get her."

"Scarlett could fill in." Melissa offered.

"She not supposed to perform with us this game." Karen said clearly.

"Karen, we really don't have any other option." Crystal looked at her worriedly.

"Agh." Karen grunted as the halftime buzzer went off. "Fine."

"Don't we need someone to check up on Toni?" Kori asked sadly.

"I'll text Garth to check up on her." Karen quickly grabbed her phone and started texting.

"Ladies and gentlemen. For our halftime entertainment, the Eagle cheerleaders will perform to 'Worth It' by Fifth Harmony"

XxX

"Toni?" Garth called out as he looked around the small bathroom building. "It's me, Garth." He walked towards the back of the building and heard quiet sobs. "Toni?" He saw her with her back against the wall and her knee tucked close by her chest.

"What are you doing?" Toni asked as she quickly tried to wipe her tears.

"More importantly, what are you doing here?" Garth asked as he went to sit next to her against the wall.

"Being pathetic." Toni said before breaking into even more tears.

"No, Toni. There's no way you're being pathetic." Garth reassured her as he pulled her into a hug.

"I ran away from the team because I was scared of performing." Toni hiccupped. "But I risk my life on a daily basis and don't even get a shiver."

"That's natural." He pulled her in tighter as he felt her cry even harder. "Normal people are scared of supernatural things, while people with supernatural abilities are scared of normal things."

"I don't want to be scared. I let the whole team down." She sobbed.

"Toni, I'm sure they'll understand completely." Garth promised. "They have fears too. Plus I think they got some ginger girl to cover your spot."

"Scarlett?" Toni looked up, "She's a complete jerk. She shouldn't be out there performing."

Garth smiled as he wiped her remaining tears off her cheeks, "Do you feel better?"

"Not really." Toni half-smiled.

"What if I promise that after the game we could visit that cute little candy shop before we head over the bonfire.' Garth leaned his head towards her.

"I'm feeling a little better now," Toni admitted. "You know you're such a great guy."

"Thank you." Garth smiled, "You should head back; the cheerleaders are probably worrying about you."

"How am I supposed to face them? Kitten and Scarlett are going to give me so much shit and they'll hold it over my head for the next five games." Toni sighed.

"So? I know you're are so much better than them. Your friends know you are so much better than them. You know you are so much better than them. They shouldn't phase you." He lifted her head with his fingers. "Walk over there with you head held high with a smile. Walk straight to you friends. If those mean girls decide to say anything mean about you, ignore them. They are not worth your time."

"You're right." She said as Garth stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Thank you." Toni gave a weak-smile, "Thank you so much."

"I'm just being a good friend." Garth smile as he grabbed her hand and sneezed it. "Don't forget, you do so much. You can handle this."

"I know." Toni smiled back.

XxX

"Toni!" Kori yelled as Toni walked towards the cheer-team. The redhead ran towards her in full speed and wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug. "Are you feeling better?"

"Kori, you are crushing me." Toni chuckled as Kori let go of her. "And yes I feel a lot better."

"I'm glad." Karen said with a smile, "If you need to, you can sit out for the rest of the game."

"No, it's fine. I guess I didn't hydrate enough or eat something bad." Toni lied. "How was the performance?"

"It was okay," Jennifer shrugged, "Expect for the part where little miss perfect subbed for you."

"I'm actually glad she took my place." Toni said calmly, "I didn't want you lasses to mess up because I wasn't there."

"You are so sweet." Kori smile. "We still have time until we have to fall into formation, correct?"

"Yeah. About seven minutes." Karen looked onto the field. "I'm surprised we have free time. Usually our performance and the band's performance takes up the whole half time."

"Well the other school did have any performance ready so that's why we have time." Crystal chirped, "But it gives the people in the bleachers time to get concession and not miss the football game."

"We are probably going to tie against this school, which sucks." Sarah sighed, "I was really hoping that we would win."

"We'll win." Jennifer assured them, "I believe in the Eagles."

"Captain." Jade walked up to Karen.

"Yeah?" Karen, surprised how professional Jade was being towards her. Jade always seemed to be the type of girl that kept to herself, but somehow when knew everything about everyone.

"I have a great idea how we can fill in the empty time." Jade twisted her long black hair.

"How so?" Curiosity filling her voice.

"A quick playful cheer-off." Jade sneakily smiled. "You against me."

"Deal." Karen clapped her hands as she backed away from the bench. "You'll go first."

"As you wish." Jade started with a back flipped and then started to chant, "Come on Eagles. Show your spirit. Eagle crowd. Let's hear it." She quickly did a front round-off before finishing her cheer, "Come on Eagles. We're in it to win it. Eagle crowd. Show your spirit!" She finished with a handstand that end with a split as the crowd cheered.

Karen smirked as before chanting, "Our team cannot be beat! We won't accept defeat! Give the football up! You're gonna get whooped! You're gonna get whopped!" She did a toe touch and a scorpion and ended with a front handspring with a giant smile as the crowd went crazy.

"Go Karen!" Donna and Roy yelled front the stands.

"You were good." Karen smiled at Jade, "That was actually really fun."

"And we finished right on time." Jade pointed towards the board that said there was only ten seconds until half-time ended.

"Perfect." Crystal looked as the other cheerleaders, "Back to formation."

XxX

"What the hell!" Karen yelled, "We have a half minute left and we are tied at 49 points!"

"Way to show spirit." Toni chuckled.

"Come on Eagles, Kick their butts!" Kori cheered toward the team.

"We need to win!" Sarah yelled.

"This is our last play." Jade commented, "We are forty feet away from the end-zone. I don't think we are going to win."

"Stop, you're going to give us bad luck." Sarah said as her eyes were glued onto the field.

_Bad luck! Why didn't I think about that before? _Jennifer thought intensely as the football players set up their final play, _If I do this careful enough, no one will see. Therefore I won't risk exposure. Plus everyone is so concentrated on the field that if they do see any of my magic on the field, they won't have any idea where it came from. _Jennifer watched carefully as the ball was quickly snapped to the quarterback. She watched a wide receiver ran far out and watch as the quarterback threw the ball the right wide receiver.

"Go Victor, you open. You better make a freaking touch down!" Karen yelled.

Victor ran past the twenty field mark, but there were two opposing player tailing after him. As Victor reached the fifth-mark, the players were growing dangerously close. Jennifer closed her eyes as she felt her powers surge through her and be released through the ground. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the trailing player were both on the ground and suddenly the crowd went wild.

"We won." Kori screamed as all the cheerleader started to hug each other expect for Jennifer and Jade.

"I don't do hugs." Jade chuckled.

"Me neither, especially sweaty hugs." Jennifer nodded.

"Oh my gosh, Jade." Scarlett walked up to the two. "I thought you totally jinxed us when you said we were going to lose." Scarlett quickly gave Jennifer a dirty look, "Still, if those players weren't filled with bad luck, we would have tied. I guess it was just karma."

"Sure…" Jade gave a look that said 'stop talking to me.'

"I'm glad I was actually paying attention towards the end, because I would have totally missed the ending." Scarlett looked Jennifer up and down.

"Scarlett! Come on! If we don't go now, we won't catch those cute boys we saw in the bleachers." Kitten called.

"Well, later." Scarlett said in a snarky tone.

"What was that about?" Jade turned towards Jennifer.

"She's just being a bitch." Jennifer said as she watched Scarlett walk away.

"Richard! We won!" Kori yelled as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"They are so cute." Sarah said.

"Don't make me gag." Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up, here comes your prince charming." Toni chuckled.

"Do I get a victory kiss?" Wally ran his hand through his damp red hair.

"Uh, no. You're all sweaty and gross." Jennifer pushed him away from her.

"Congrats Victor! You saved the game." Karen quickly smacked a kiss on his check. "You deserve it."

"Congrats guys!" Donna said as the rest of their friend went onto the field. "You guys played an interesting game."

"You guys should've smoke them! What happened?" Roy exclaimed.

"You can't complain unless you join the team." Victor smiled.

"I'll shut my mouth." Roy crossed his arms.

"We'll meet you guys in the parking lot. He have to go back to the locker room." Dick said as the three followed the football team to the locker rooms.

"Do we have to return our uniform to our lockers?" Toni asked.

"Nah, you can take them home and just bring them back Monday. If you want to go back to the locker room you can." Karen said. "But I backed extra close in my car.

"And so did I." Jennifer sighed as she grabbed a bottled water and started to make her way to the parking lot. "See you guys at the bonfire."

"Oh Adrienne, please tell me you'll go." Kori grabbed her hands and started bouncing up and down.

"I really wish I could," Adrienne started, "But I promised my mom that I'd help her paint our living room."

A sad look crossed her face, but Kori pulled Adrienne into a hug anyway, "Thank you for coming to the game."

"Uh, you welcome." Adrienne managed before walking away, "I'll see you at school."

"Wait, Jennifer. Can I drive your car?" Roy called after Jennifer who was halfway across the field.

"No." Jennifer spun around.

"Please." Roy begged.

"Why do you want to use my car?" Jennifer rose her eyebrow. "Don't you have a car?"

"Garth's driving it." Roy replied.

"Then ride with him." Jennifer said as she started walking again.

"Wait," He grabbed her arm, "I want to take Donna out to dinner before the bonfire. I thought it'd be more romantic in your car and having Garth drive me."

Jennifer sighed loudly, looking annoyed. "Fine, I'll just have ride with Wally."

"Thank you so much." Roy gave her a quick hug. "I owe you one."

"Yeah you do." Jennifer started walking again, "Just let me get my bag of clothes out of there. I'll bring you back the keys."

"You're the best," Roy called before walking back you the group. "Donna, you and I will be taking Jennifer's car."

"Oh, fancy." Donna smiled.

"Well Sarah and I are going to go to Rue 21 before we meet ya'll at the bonfire." Karen said before she started walking off.

"We forgot to bring cute clothes for the bonfire." Sarah laughed before chasing after Karen.

"I'm really hoping that Victor will give me a ride. Maybe we'll go to arcade before the bonfire." Gar said.

"Does nobody realize that the bonfire starts right after the game end?" Jennifer walked back up to the group.

"It's not even dark yet. Bonfire aren't fun in less its dark." Toni pointed out.

"Plus, you don't want to be the first ones there." Donna laughed.

"By the time we get there everything is going to be spiked." Jennifer crossed her arms.

"I'll stop by a gas station and buy non-spiked drinks just for you." Roy said as Jennifer just rolled her eyes in response and handed him the keys.

"Jennifer when are you planning on changing?" Kori asked, "I don't know where I'm going to switch my clothes."

"Just ask Dick if he can stop at a store that has a nice bathroom and change in there. That's what I'm doing." Jennifer responded.

"Well, we'll be headed off." Roy said as he wrapped a hand around Donna.

"Us too." Garth said as he followed Roy.

"See you at the bonfire, loves." Toni said as she waved.

"And then there were three." Gar chuckled as Jennifer and Kori just looked at him.

"Two. I'm going to wait in Wally's car." Jennifer said as she started to walk towards the parking lot.

"What if it's locked?" Gar yelled.

"I'll pick it open." Jenifer yelled back. Honestly, she needed quiet to think about what Scarlett said. After about two minutes of searching for his red sports-car, she found it with the doors unlocked.

"This idiot." She let herself think aloud, "It'd be so easy to steal for him." She set the passenger seat to move all the way down and decided to lay down and think about how she was going to handle Scarlett. Jennifer wasn't naïve, she knew that Scarlett was hinting that she knew that Jennifer was Jinx. _Jinxed. Bad luck. Karma. Come on, she basically spell it out, I don't know how Jade didn't catch on. _But there was tension in between Jade and Scarlett that she had to keep in mind, and not just high school drama tension. Almost like a rivalry. Jennifer decided that she was going to confront Scarlett at the bonfire and threaten her to keep her mouth shut. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of the driver door opening.

"Hey there, beautiful." Wally smiled as he fixed her seat so it was upright.

"Hey! I was relaxing!" Jennifer slapped him away from her, "You just had to ruin a good thing."

A cheeky smile crossed his face, "I can also create a good thing." He leaned towards her and softly let his lips clash onto hers. She let her hands fall against his chest and started to feel his heartbeat. She felt it get faster as he started to get more passionate with the kiss and as she started tugging on his shirt.

Her being there with him, was just enough to let all the worries away.

Wally grabbed her by the backs of her thighs and lifted her on top of him.

"Getting excited, aren't we?" Jennifer whispered into his ear before she moved down to his neck, where she started giving it light kisses.

"Have I told you that you look smokin' in you cheer outfit?" Wally flashes a flirtatious smile as Jennifer moved away from his neck to face him, leaving it cold.

"I think," Jennifer tugged on his shirt some more, "You should lose this."

"Yes ma'am." Wally quickly pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his bare, muscular chest. Jennifer lightly began to trace the fine lines on his abdomen before Wally pulled out her sparkly bow and ponytail out of her hair. "And I think you need you lose these. I like my women looking wild." Wally chuckled as her ruffed up her hair.

"Women?" Jennifer slyly lifted an eyebrows as she moved closer towards him, "Who are these other girls?" Before Wally could answer, Jennifer pulled him into a passionate, and slightly rough, kiss. "I guess I have to show up these other girls."

"You already have." Wally whispered before his lips were suddenly on her neck. Jennifer let her hands roam his chest and his hair. Wally moved his hands to her back and pulled her into him to where there was barely any space in between them. Jennifer started to pull at his hair as Wally gently bit her neck. With a free hand, Wally started to unzip the back of her cheer top, but stopped halfway. He slid off one of hers sleeves, revealing her bare shoulder and collarbone. He trialed kisses down her neck and to her shoulder, where he started to suck on her soft skin. She let out a slight moan as Wally roughly raked his teeth against her now tender skin.

_Thump Thump Thump_

Surprised from the sound of someone banging on the glass, Jennifer threw herself back, causing her arm to bump horn. "Shit."

"Hey dumbass," Dick said as he banged more on the window, "next time you plan to make out with your girlfriend, don't ask me to park right next to you."

"Are you fucking serious Wally?" Jennifer hit him in the chest before moving back to the passenger. seat of the car. "I fucking hate you." Jennifer muttered before the noticed Kori standing behind Dick. "I really fucking hate you." Jennifer yelled before hiding her face in her knees.

"Stop being such a cock-blocker." Wally yelled through the glass, "Look what you did. She hates me now. How hard is it to just ignore us?"

"How hard it is to drive away from the fucking school parking lot." Dick teased as Wally face was unbelievably red.

"Wally, just drive the damn car away from the parking lot." Jennifer yelled, still hiding her face as he fumbled for his keys.

"What a fucking dumbass." Dick chuckled as Wally finally started to his car and spun his tires before speedily driving off.


	31. Chapter 31

By Day One Way By Night Another

Chapter 31

The scent of burning wood filled the lungs of people who decided to snuggle near the huge bonfire that was at the center of the giant lot that the Football After Party was taking place at. The lot contained a huge cabin, where dancing and drinks were offered, that was surrounded by a small forest. It was just after dusk and the party was already filled with life as teenagers eagerly gathered to release their excitement of winning their first football game of the season.

"Dude, you throwing the best parties." Gar threw himself in the air.

"I am the best." Dick smiled as Kori snuggled close to his chest, "It just comes naturally."

"I was the one who made Dick throw the party. I feel like I should get full credit." Wally pointed to himself and looked at Garth and Victor for support.

"Well, Dick did pay to rent this place…" Victor added.

"Fine, 75 percent credit." Wally bargained.

"30 percent and we'll call it a deal." Dick watched Wally tap his chin in thought and fill his mouth with popcorn at the same time.

"Deal." Wally placed his hands behind his head and leaned back on a log, clearly watching the stars.

"I think this night is truly extravagant," Kori whispered as dick turned to look at her.

"I think you're pretty extravagant yourself." Dick's eyes wondered her face before he kissed the tip of her nose. Kori let out a giggle before she grabbed the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Dick grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, making the kiss more passionate.

"Ew, get a room!" Wally exclaimed, throwing popcorn at the entangled couple.

"Oh please, just because your girlfriend won't kiss you, doesn't mean I can't kiss mine." Dick throwing him an evil smirk.

"What happened with you and Jennifer?" Victor asked, throwing more logs into the growing fire.

"Well, we aren't exactly on talking standards at the moment." Wally chuckled with regret.

"First argument, huh?" Garth laughed, "How's that going for you?"

"Well, she jolted as soon as we got here and I haven't seen her since." Wally threw popcorn into his mouth, "So I'm guessing the whole weekend. But I'll make it up to her Monday."

"I brought nonalcoholic drinks!" Roy yelled, holding 2-liter sodas as he and Donna walked over to the small group.

"Where is everyone?" Donna asked, looking for the other half of their group.

"The girls are probably inside the cabin dancing the night away." Gar joked as he started dancing in place.

"The cabin is packed with a lot of people, though," Garth informed, "mostly people who can't stay ten feet from the spiked beverages."

"That's always fun," Roy said sarcastically.

"Dude, you know what we should do?" Beast Boy excitedly tapped his fingers. "Flashlight tag!"

"That actually doesn't sound half bad." Victor praised, "Looks like Gar can actually come up with something useful."

"We're playing another game?" Wally jumped on his feet, "That means the Fireheads must assemble." He quickly pulled Kori off of Richard and grabbed Roy by the wrist, and running away from the group.

"What just happened?" Garth asked.

"I've learned not to ask." Dick sighed, annoyed that Wally stole Kori from him.

"I guess we spread the word?" Donna asked, laughing.

XXX

Jennifer leaned her head back as she quickly gulped a shot of vodka, letting it burn her throat. She was currently trying to drown the embarrassment of what happened earlier that afternoon. She wasn't really big on drinking, but tonight seemed like it could be the exception. She leaned back on the table, which was filled with different drinks and party snacks, watching everyone dance happily to the blasting music. Within the crowd, Jennifer spotted Scarlett surrounding Kitten, throwing her an evil glare. It just gave Jennifer another reason to take another shot.

"Girly, you better slow down or you're not going to be able to stand." Karen popped out of nowhere with Toni at her side.

"Oh please, I'm no light-weight." Jennifer gave Karen one of her famous eye rolls.

"What are you celebrating?" Toni watched Jennifer pour three shot glasses.

"WE are celebrating…" Jennifer paused, trying to think, "how happy we are to be friends."

"Aww." Karen smiled taking the shot glass, "Fine, but just this one drink. I have to drive."

"To friendship," Toni said as she raised her glass as the other girls did the same, and quickly gulped their drinks.

"Oh my, that burns." Karen laughed before grabbing the two girls' wrists, "Now let's dance." Toni giggled as she was being pulled towards the middle of the cabin, where lights flickered and the music bombed. Karen finally let go of their wrists and started moving her hips the song 'Cheap Thrills' that was currently playing. Toni and Jennifer soon started to dance, lifting their hands into the air and swaying their bodies. The alcohol seemed to take its effect and let the girls dance loosely, with no care in the world.

"Karen! Jennifer! Toni!" Crystal bumped all three girls, disrupting their dancing. "You won't believe what half the party is playing."

"Spin the bottle?" Toni laughed as she danced, "It's a good excuse to lock lips with some."

"And 7 minutes in heaven is an excuse to hook up with someone in a trashy closet," Jennifer added with laughter.

"Come on." Karen nudged both of them, who just continued to dance. "Crystal, what are they playing flashlight tag, out in the woods."

"Fun!" Karen's smile went wide, "Which version?"

"The one where everyone has a flashlight and however catches the most people wins," Crystal waved her phone, "I'm just going to use my phone flashlight."

"Girls, what do you say?" Karen looked at Toni and Jennifer who continued dancing.

"I really want to keep dancing." Toni twisted her hips.

"I'm pretty sure the game is just an excuse for couples to seclude themselves." Jennifer spun around, "And I am nowhere in the mood to find a couple sucking each other faces off."

"Oh please," Karen crossed her arms, "It's a fun game, not an excuse for anything. I promise after we win the game, I'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever?" Jennifer stopped dancing and threw Karen an evil smirk.

"You're going to regret making that deal." Toni laughed.

XXX

"Oh, this is so much fun." Donna flashed her flashlight into Dick's face, "It reminds me of sneaking around on missions when Wonder Woman actually let me."

"Yeah, those were good missions." The memories of Woman Girl, Robin, and Kidflash fighting together flashed into his mind. "Is she still kind of strict about you going out into 'real world'?"

"Well," Donna let her light cross the forest they were currently walking through, "It's not much of Wonder Woman that keeping me in Themyscira anymore. She respects that I am getting older and need to be out in the world, but I think I want me to stay and protect the Amazons. Don't get me wrong, those women are strong and noble warriors, but Wonder Woman trained me to lead. But to be a leader of the Amazon, I can't ditch them for long periods of time. That's why I live and train at Paradise Island and not attend school here. Plus it's a lot peaceful there."

"I get it." Dick smiled, "Then why don't you stay with the Amazons full-time?"

"Oh Hera, I love it here. There is just so much adventure everywhere." Donna smiled to herself, "And it feels good to cringed when saving someone."

"Gotta love the feeling." Dick smiled while she let out a soft laughter.

"I might actually stay here in Jump City for a week of two. You know, to expand my experience in the world."

"What a lame excuse," Dick nudged her, "We both know you just want to spend time being a normal teenage girl and take a break from constant training."

"Your aim could rival Apollo's" Donna smiled, "But you have to admit that actually having a normal life for around 8 hours for five days a week makes you feel good."

"I will say it's refreshing." Dick confessed, "It also stops my habit of obsessing over crimes."

Suddenly her phone started buzzing loudly, interrupting her happiness, "Oh shoot, there's an emergency at Paradise Island, I'm so sorry." Donna glanced at Dick quickly.

"Go," Dick looked towards the sky, "We'll be fine."

"I enjoyed the night. Call me if you need anything," Donna smiled before she quickly took off into the air.

"Sure, will," Dick called back, waving until she was out of sight. He sighed before turning to face the dark forest, which brought back memories of their previous mission. His thoughts were broken as he saw a flashlight gleam across near brush. He quickly ducked behind a tree to see who was his prey and smiled widely when he saw the redhead stumble on a thick tree root.

"You're either bad at this game, or you really want me to catch you," Dick said sneakily as he wrapped his hands around his girlfriend's waist.

"Oh Richard, you scared me halfway to my grave." Kori's voice filled with giggles.

Dick smiled at the wording of her sentence, turning Kori's body so he was face to face with her. "I bet it was fate me running into you like this."

"I would just say it was luck." Kori slurred before wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. They intensified the kiss as Dick ran his fingers through her long hair and Kori started to tug at his shirt. They were lost in time. Dick couldn't help but be satisfied that they were finally together and how real it felt. With everything going on with the Titans and school, he was glad he had Starfire to fall back on, even if it was her civilian identity.

"Kori?" Dick broke the kiss, looking Kori in the eyes.

"Yes, Richard."

"I… just wanted to say that you make me so happy." Dick carefully watched Kori's smile grow, "And you mean the world to me."

"Oh Richard," Kori pulled him into a tight embrace, hearing his heart pound in his chest. "You mean more than the world to be. You give me strength and comfort and so much more. I don't fully comprehend how lucky I got to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend."

Dick softly lifted her chin and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Abruptly, a bright light shined in their faces, breaking their kiss

"Oh my gosh," A similar voice gasped, "I'm so sorry for… um… flashing you."

"Wait, Ivy!" Kori called after her, not ignoring the hurt she heard in her friend's voice. "Richard, I need to catch up to her. I think something is bothering her. I'll meet you by the bonfire." Kori rushed her words before running after her friend.

"It's fine," Ivy yelled, but wouldn't stop running.

"Wait, please," Kori called, finally catching up to Ivy. She quickly grabbed Ivy's shoulder, stopping her from running any further, and spun her around to see her friend's face covered in tears. "It is obviously not fine."

"You know he's going to fuck you over right?" Ivy wiped her tears quickly, "because that what he does to girls. He makes them feel so special and then drops them to mess around with around girl."

"You can't assure that…" Kori tried to calm Ivy from her rant but found no success.

"Yes, I can. Because he did the same to me." Ivy pushed her words out more angrily than sad, her thoughts mixing, "I want you to be happy, I really do. Please don't think that I am trying to ruin your relationship because I'm jealous or some other bullshit. I truly want you and Dick's relationship to work out, but I don't see it happening. And you are just so nice and happy and amazing and I know after the whole Xavier crap that you can't handle another heartbreak." Ivy let out an exhausted sigh. "I just don't want him to break you."

"Ivy…" Kori searched for words but found nothing.

"I'm not asking you to break up with him or anything of that manner. I just want you to be careful." Ivy reassured her by wrapping her in a hug. "I just care about you too much to see a playboy to hurt you."

XXX

"Damn it." The awful words filled the chilly air as Roy stumble on another tree root. The game was seriously starting to press his nerves as he crept deeper into the woods. All he wanted to do is spend time with Donna since their time was so limited. He thoughts were shattered when he abruptly fell face first into the dirt. "Son of a bitch, I swear I am going to burn this woods down."

"I know you're a hot head, but you don't have to take it out on the environment." A voice called as a light shined in his face.

"Garth, I am not in the mood for a help-the-world lecture," Roy muttered as he dusted himself off.

"What's up with you?" Garth offered Roy a hand, which was coldly declined.

"Angry at Wally for having that stupid 'firehead squad' or whatever prep talk," Roy grumbled. "It stopped me from starting the game with her, which ultimately caused me to be searching the whole damn forest for her."

"Why don't you just text her and ask where she is?" Garth said calmly.

"I haven't thought of that!" Roy said gratefully as he pulled out his phone, but his expression quickly changed as he read a text, "She left…"

"What? The bonfire started like an hour ago, why would she leave?" Garth asked, seeing that Roy was even more annoyed than when he was tripping on roots.

"She claims an emergency." Roy coldly brushed off as he started walking in the direction of the bonfire.

"You don't believe her?" Garth ran to catch up with him.

"All I know is that she ditched me."

"You can't possibly think that. You're just blinded by anger. You need to calm do…"

"Oh shut up." Roy cut him off, not wanting to deal with his optimism. "You have no idea what I'm feeling. Your girlfriend goes to school with you while mine is never here and when she is I get pulled into stupid stuff that takes away from our time together."

"First of all, Toni is not my girlfriend. Second, you're are going to get to spend more time together as soon as things start to settle down. We're both new at this going to school thing." Garth tried bargaining.

"Whatever, I'm going back to the party." Roy rolled his eyes, half listening t what he had to say.

"Don't do anything stupid." Garth sighed, knowing his argument would never make it through Roy's stubborn head.

"Can't make any promises," Roy remarked under his breath, walking further away from Garth.

He let out an irritated sigh as the cabin came into his view after about five minutes walking, or better-said tripping, through the woods. An exhausted feeling washed over him and he no longer felt like going back to the bonfire. He had felt like going back to the East Titan Tower to play some of his favorite video games to let off some steam, but the only thing that was holding him back was that he still had Jennifer's keys.

"I'll just leave them in her car." Roy thought aloud as he started walking towards the lot where everyone parked their car. As he passed the giant fire that a lot of people that McDonald's before were surrounding, an energetic girl with twin tail knocked him off of his feet and onto the leaf-covered ground.

"Could you watch where you're going?" Roy said to the girl who was currently on top of him.

"Opsies, sorry about that." The girl said in a laughing state, lifting herself off of him.

"Jade?" Roy befuddled, barely recognizing her with her revealing, sparkly tank top paired with a very short mini shirt. It wasn't the daring outfit that confused him, it was more of the bubbly personality she was currently displaying. Usually, she had a stone-cold and solemn personality that conveyed that she could kill you within a minute. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" Jade laughed, wide-eyed, "I feel amazing. Don't you feel amazing?"

"Not really," Roy said Chinese as he got up and offered her a hand.

"Aw, you're so sweet." Jade smiled crazily, taking his hand and popping onto her feet.

"Well, I got to go." Roy turned to walk away but Jade quickly stopped him.

"You shouldn't go. Come on. I don't want to be alone." Jade tugged his arm, "Plus, you look like a party could lift your spirits."

"I rather not. This party is irritating the hell out of me." Roy claimed honestly.

Jade's eyes grew wide as an idea sparked into her mind, "Then I have the perfect thing for you." She quickly rummaged around in her clutch until she pulled out a tiny plastic bag, handing it to him. "A present, for you."

"What is it?" Roy asked opening the bag and letting a single colorful pill that had a smiley face imprinted on it drop into his hand.

"Something that will loosen you up," Jade smiled, "I pinky swear it won't kill you, but I won't tell you its official name until you take it."

Roy looked at the pill and back at Jade. He had no doubt in his mind that that was what she'd taken for her to be so happy. _She looks so happy and I AM feeling kind of crappy. It obviously doesn't' kill since she's not passed out. Maybe I could take it just to get myself out of this mood.._.

Jade cautiously watched as Roy quickly threw the pill into his mouth and swallowed hard. "Yay!" She lightly clapped her hands, "Let's party!"

"Wait, what was it?" Roy asked, currently feeling no different than he did a minute ago.

"Ecstasy."

XXX

The fall season was showing it characteristics as the temperate dropped and the midnight breeze was starting to nip Jennifer's skin, wandering deeper into the woods. "If only Wally was a gentleman and let me have his fucking jacket." She muttered as she hugged herself, letting her half empty bottle of Vodka that she stole from the cabin bump her ribs. Her mind suddenly flashed back to the moment she and Wally had back in his car, forcing a hot blush to run through her body. She quickly shook her head, trying to scramble the embarrassing memory, and took another swing of Vodka.

She didn't know how she got separated from Toni and Karen, but now that she was alone she didn't feel like the party was worth stay, plus it would bother everything out of Wally if she left without telling him. She pulled out her phone from her back pocket and entered Simon's number. As she waited, she didn't mind helping herself to another mouthful of her current favorite drink.

"Hello?" Simon blurred with multiple sounds of laughter from his background.

"How do you feel about ditching this party?" Jennifer slurred, finally feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Sounds like an awful idea," Simon stated as a girl from the background asked him to hang up the phone.

"What? How come?" Jennifer asked, annoyed.

"I'm about to play another round of spin the bottle." Jennifer could hear his smile through the phone. "You would if you're bored you could always join us." He offered in an alluring voice

"Are you forgetting that I have a boyfriend?" Jennifer let out more angrily than she attended.

"Oh yeah. Isn't he that stupid redheaded jock." Simon asked in an arctic voice, "I only figured it was him since you were slutting it up in his car."

"Excuse you?!" Jennifer yelled, causing pink sparks to spend her phone exploding in all directions. "Damn it!"

"You know for a villain, I thought you'd be a little smarter." A voice said within the dark surrounding her.

"I'm not stupid." Jennifer fumbled, crossing her arms across her chest. "I know it's you, Scarlett."

"Maybe she's smarter when she's drunk," Scarlett remarked, stepping out of the dark.

"Actually." Jennifer tapped her chin, as if thinking something over, "I can hold my liquor pretty well."

"I wish you could say the same about your powers..." Scarlett smacked, walking towards Jennifer as if she was prey.

"I can control them," Jennifer clenched her fists, feeling anger and sparks run through her body. "I'm about to show you what my power can do."

"You are more careless than I expected." Scarlett paused, looking Jennifer up and down, "Jinx."

Jennifer had enough. She wasn't going to let a high school bimbo tug her strings and talk trash about her right to her face. Slightly unbalanced due to her alcohol consumption, she threw a wave of hexes towards the bratty ginger, causing Scarlett to be thrown on the ground.

"Don't you DARE mess with me," Jennifer walked towards Scarlett, "or next time I won't hold back." She watched Scarlett tremble, but it wasn't from fear, it was from laughing.

"You bitch!" Scarlett yelled before kicking her herself off the ground and punching Jennifer in the stomach. "How dare up?!" Scarlett asked before belligerently grabbing Jennifer by the neck and throwing her to a huge oak tree.

Jennifer felt a warm liquid start to run down the side of her face. "Super strength," Jennifer muttered, wobbling to get back on her feet. "You're not human."

Scarlett rolled her eyes as if the statement was common sense. "I hope the reason why you're so weak is because you're intoxicated. Otherwise, you'd be a major disappoint."

"I'm not weak." Jennifer spat, spending hexes in different directions, trying to hit Scarlett but her blurry vision was not helping her aim.

"Stop." Scarlett ordered before running towards Jennifer at full force, knocking Jennifer to the ground, "You are going to get yourself caught, stupid." She pressed her knee into Jennifer's chest as she stood above her. "And you wouldn't want all your little friends to find out what a criminal you are."

"I could say the same to you." Jennifer winced in pain, finding it harder to breathe. _What is this girl made of? Steel?_

"I have nothing to lose, that's my advantage over you." Scarlett smirked, "Plus no one would believe you if everyone knows you're a criminal."

Jennifer closed her eyes, thinking her options through. Every situation that came to her mind ended the same, with her getting expose. At the beginning of the school year, she wouldn't have cared if she was exposed. But now she had actual friends that liked her for her, not because she was powerful or a criminal. She wasn't about to lose the only thing that mattered to her.

"What do you want?" Jennifer surrendered.

"Those are the words I was originally looking for." Scarlett smiled maliciously, lifting her knee off of Jennifer. "I want a lot, actually. Since you're already a criminal, I hope you don't mind stealing a couple of expensive outfits with matching handbags and jewelry. I also want my homework done, oh and test answers."

"Fine." Jennifer sighed, feeling her brain pound in her head.

"I'm not done." Scarlett spat. "I own you now. Anytime I need something, you'll be there to give it to me. Anything and everything I say is now law. Got it?"

"Got it." Jennifer gritted her teeth, wanting to punch the ginger in her face.

"Oh, get close to Kori Anders." Scarlett looked at her nails, I need information on her."

XXX

"How late do you think the party will last?" Kori asked Ivy as they roamed the woods together.

"Um, well it's already one in the morning." Ivy laughed as she checked her cell phone, finding a message pop on the screen, "I pretty sure a third of the party will pass out and sleep in the cabin."

"Oh my." Kori giggled at the thought.

"Do you want to head back now?" Ivy encouraged, already walking the direction where the bonfire is.

"What about the game?" Kori asked, following.

"I don't think anybody is actually playing the game anymore. Plus anyone who was playing, be catch and got them eliminated." Ivy suddenly stopped walking. "Did you see that?"

"What?" Kori asked looking around.

"It was like a dark blur." Ivy's face was solemn, "You can protect us, right?"

"If the situation presents a danger to you, then yes." Kori gave a final look around the surrounding woods. "But I think you are just seeing things."

They were about to continue to walk to when the bushes started to shake around then. Kori stepped close to the rattling bushes with Ivy hiding behind her. She was about to investigate when suddenly two figures jumped out, causing Kori and Ivy to drop their flashlights and jump into each other's arms.

"Oh my gosh!" A laughing voice boomed. "You should see ya's faces!"

"They nearly jumped out of their skin." Another voice managed in between giggles.

Ivy quickly picked up her flashlight and shined the bright beam at the pair of girls that were rolling around the ground, dying of laughter.

"Karen! Toni!" Kori yelled, "How dare you scare us like that?!"

"Because it's hilarious." Karen wiped a tear from laughing so hard.

"I'm just seeing things, right?" Ivy mocked, punching Kori in the shoulder. "That's what you get for not believing me."

"We have been searching for someone to scare since the beginning of this game," Toni admitted.

"We originally had Jennifer with us," Karen tapped her fingers together, "But we kind of lost her."

"You two are actually the first we've found," Toni said until gave her a look.

"That's not true. We actually did a couple earlier, but they were getting a little frisky if you know what we mean." Karen made a quick hand gesture to make her statement clear as day.

"Do guys want to head back to the bonfire with us?" Ivy asked.

"Definitely, I'm starving." Karen rubbed her stomach before she started walking beside Ivy.

"Maybe we'll find Jennifer and Donna." Kori smiled as Ivy's phone buzzed.

"Someone's popular." Toni teased as Karen looked over Ivy's shoulder.

"Meet me by the fire. You'll see me there." Karen read Ivy's text aloud. "Oh, meeting a certain someone?"

"No wonder you were in such a rush to be back to the bonfire." Kori nudged Ivy as she flushed.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Toni pushed some more, as the rest as the girls continued to tease.

XXX

"I personally think we should head back to my place and play some video games." Wally pestered, laying upside down on a log beside Dick.

"I'm waiting for Kori," Dick said as he threw a stick into the huge fire, causing sparks to perform a tiny dance.

"I'll go play some video games with you." Victor offered, "But you can't cry when I beat you at every game."

"As if." Wally laughed, "I am the king of video games. You know how many hours I've logged into Mario Bros."

"Too many." Dick chuckled, "Especially for such an old game."

"Hey, that game is a classic." Wally defended.

"Why do you want to leave anyways?" Victor asked.

"All our friends are spread out. Some might have even had left, and it's not fun when we aren't hanging as a group." Wally sighed. "Plus I'm hungry."

"There's the catch." Victor laughed.

"I'll pay for Chinese if you pay for McDonald's." Wally offered.

"That's such a bad combination." Dick cringed.

"Deal," Victor shook hands with Wally before he quickly popped up on his feet.

"Well if you feel like joining us, you know where I live." Wally offered before him and Victor started walking over to the parking lot.

Dick leaned back on the log behind and closed his eyes, finally feeling a wave of tiredness from the football game he played earlier. His mind started to drift from thought to thought, but mostly titan related. He was surprised that he didn't need to leave the bonfire to capture a criminal.

His thought was shattered abruptly as he felt cold liquid run down his chest, causing him to jump to his feet. "What the he-"

"Oh my gosh, I am terribly sorry," Scarlett said worriedly, looking at the mess she's made.

Dick took a look at Scarlett and instantly could tell she was tipsy. Her clothes were messed up and slanted with her hair messily thrown into a bun, plus he actually was concern about someone other than herself. "It's fine I guess." Dick slowly, trying to see any signs of use of alcohol, but couldn't find any. She was swaying the tiniest and she didn't even smell like alcohol.

"No, please let me help you," Scarlett said as she started to pat his wet shirt. "Again, I am so sorry." Scarlett paused, her face growing sad. "I'm just sorry." She repeated. "I just keep hurting people and I don't realize it until it's too late. It used to be just mental abuse," she sobbed, stepping closer to Dick. "and now I'm physically abusing people. I feel so guilty for hurting your friend Jennifer. I can't get the images out of my head of my hands, MY HANDS, harming another person. And now I'm stuck. I have no idea how to break the cycle. I don't even know how I am anymore." She rose her hands to shield her face as Dick rubbed the back of his head, trying to string words together.

"Look, it might not too late to turn back to your old self. You just need to find out what you want and then just really focus on that. Stay away from that drive you towards anger. There's still good left in you." Dick watched Scarlett look off to the distance and quickly turned back towards him.

"You think?" Scarlett asked drawing closer to Dick as he nodded. "You have to so much hope and faith, You are truly a great guy." A familiar laughter can into the distance, but it was too late. Scarlett already grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss, grabbing his hand and placing in on her breast.

Everything seemed to blur into one moment. There was yelling and crying from familiar voices. There was ugly name calling. And then there was a shove throwing him to the floor, which cleared his mind.

Dick quickly pushed himself back up onto his feet and looked into the watery eyes of his girlfriend. "Kori... it's not what you-"

A slap to his face cut him off, "You don't get to talk. This is the end. I wish I never met you."

XXX

Raven laid on the couch, reading one of her favorite classics, Lolita. Since it was a cloudless night, she just read her book in the darkness, with the moon making her pages glow. Her reading was interrupted by a bright light suddenly entering the common room of the Titan's tower due to a certain green teenager.

"Don't turn on the TV." Beast Boy muttered as he threw himself upside down on the couch.

"I'm reading." Raven said without looking away from her book, "Why are you walking in at 1 in the morning?"

"Better yet, why are you reading on a Friday night?" He questioned, "Didn't you have plans?"

"Nope," Raven answered simply. "You never answered why you're coming in so late?"

"I was at a bonfire," He sighed, fixing himself to actually sit on the couch, "But I got tired and wasn't feeling too good so I left and watch a movie at the theater, but it kinda just made me feel worse."

_Bonfire?_ Raven thought, _Well, of course, he went to it. It was a huge party and everyone knew about it. Still, sometimes I forget that we all attend the same school. But... the thought kind of makes me wonder who exactly Beast Boy is when he's at school..._

"Is Cy or Star here?" Beast Boy asked, throwing her thought in all directions.

"Um, no. It just you and me."

"Can I tell you something?" Beast Boy asked, causing Raven to finally look up at her book and meet his viridescent eyes.

"Beast Boy, even though we don't see each other as often as we use to," Raven started, "It doesn't mean you can depend on us."

"Yeah, I know." Beast Boy looked down, sending a wave of sadness to fill the room. "I saw Terra at school this week."

"Terra?" Raven repeated confused, "I thought she went to a private school."

"I guess she switched," Beast Boy said quietly, "but she doesn't recognize me, though. But it's kind of haunting, you know? Part of me thinks it a good sign that she's there, the other part of me thinks it's the universe playing a sick joke on me. But that's not the worst part. No, the worst part is lying to everyone. It's getting tiring keeping up with my lies. I don't even know anymore. I guess I'm just stressed out. But I needed to get it off my chest."

The silence seemed to fill the space between them, but in a comforting way, letting both of them get captured within their own thoughts. In all honesty, balancing school, a social life, and being a Titan was getting overwhelming, especially with the crazier missions they've had to go on. Sometimes they wondered how they manage to pull it off.

"I'm sorry I kissed you," Beast Boy say as he finally broke the silence. "It wasn't right of me. And I don't remember apologizing, so I am now."

Raven felt a flash of heat run through her body, causing her to hide into her hood. "I told you it's fine. It didn't mean anything, it was just an 'in the moment' type of thing. Trust me, I've been experiencing a lot of those lately."

"Raven, I know the kiss might not mean anything to you... but it meant something to me."

XXX

I DO NOT PROMOTE DRUG AND ALCOHOL USE. Drugs and alcohol can lead to awful consequences, as you may see in the next chapter. I just want to try to cover every aspect of the high school experience, and whether I like it or not, drugs and alcohol play a big part in everyone's high school experience. I am not saying everyone in high school does drugs and drinks alcohol, but many are surrounded by these things on a weekly, or maybe even daily, basis.

If you feel this story is leaning more towards the rating M than T, please let me know. I am trying not to go in depth with these mature subjects to keep the rating T, but if you prefer me to expose more, just let me know.

I write to please, so just let me know what pleases you.

Oh, I would love to thank you so much for making it this far into my story and sticking with me. I appreciate it so much. I'm sorry my updates are a little sporadic and very late. I am trying to balance my advance classes and band and writing. I promise as soon as summer hit, there will be a bunch of more updates. Until then, please bare with me.

Oh by the day, I have some of the plots for the next chapter, but I don't have the whole chapter planned, so... tell me some IDEAS for the next chapter! I would love to hear what you want to see or not see.

I love you so much and thank you. Please stay safe and make good choices.

Love Bri


End file.
